LAVA
by short1830
Summary: Two bothers are trying to get into Beacon for better or for worse, they meet a whole bunch of friends and someones who means a bit more to one of the brothers but only time will tell if it was the right choice, Join Lance and Arthur for their journey and wish them the best of luck. They're going to need it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well i decided to end my last story it was beginning to get boring and i didn't like the way i was writing the story so here you guys go. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

I tossed and turned but I could never get the ringing out of my ears. The scroll rung. Honestly who is calling me, I don't care they'll hang up, once they realizes I'm not picking up my scroll. The scroll rung again. I could feel the heat radiating from my ears I was so mad, I just wanted to sleep, so I picked up the scroll to yell at whoever it was.

"Hello?!" I yelled into the scroll, I wanted whoever this person was to hangup. I didn't get that luxury.

"Lance?" I pulled the scroll away from my ear and prepared for the aggravation that was my brother Arthur.

"Yes Arthur." I spoke with rage hidden under fake happiness, Arthur must have noticed my anger.

"Hahahaha, Don't tell me I woke you up from you hot date with a super model." Arthur's laughter hurt my eardrums it was so loud, "Look I just wanted to let you know that we have to get ready for the Beacon exam."

"Arthur that's not until five-" I was pissed that Arthur interrupted my sleep but I was even more angry that he had interrupted me.

"it's 4:30...Lance hello?"I had dropped the scroll and shot out of my bed, I almost fell over a few times as I ran to the bathroom, I took the fastest shower of my life and threw on my gear. My white sweater and then over that I put on my blue jacket with white going down my arms, my blue pants with white hems and white pockets, and finally my my blue sneakers. What not everything I wear has to be combat ready. I brushed my teeth and ran out of the door after I grabbed my scroll, Arthur had hung up by that point. Lance ran to the bus stop that was near his house, Lance lived on the outskirts of Vale so it would take him about ten minutes to get to the building that was posted on the flyer, so I connected my headphones to my scroll and relaxed.

 **Arthur's POV**

Well that was new, me waking Lance up because he was late, it's probably not going to happen again. I walked out of the diner I was waiting for Lance in, I put 20 Lien on the check and left. its hard to think that this is where we found out we were related. I walked over to the building and sat down on a bench right next to the bus stop, it had a mirror so I made sure I was presentable for when I met Ozpin, Beacon's headmaster. My brown hair had blonde highlights it was combed correctly, it still had a few hairs straying from the rest, my green eyes didn't have any eye boogers in them. My white jacket with two gold stripes going down the left side was clean and underneath the jacket my red dress shirt was a bit hot but i wasn't seating yet, I made sure to bring my red armored gloves along with my red angled brace with a latch system so when my pistols went into there other form I could lock them onto the brace, just in case, and I got both of my weapons ready to go, I was all good so I sat down and waited, Lance should be here any minute now. I people watched for a while, I saw some less than respectable people messing with some kid in an alley way. Welp time to get to work and this isn't even my job, I walked over to the thugs, they all had on black suits with red shades, they weren't going to be an issue.

"Don't make this difficult kid just give us-" they lead guy stopped talking as soon as I walked over, I couldn't see there eyes, they all were wearing shades in the middle of the day, what a bunch of douche bags. The kid was definitely scared for his life but his face brightened up when he saw me. "Who are you?" The leader asked me, I noticed his boys reach for something at their waist's, they were trying to intimidate me. it wasn't working.

"I'm your worst nightmare." that sounded way better in my head, the goons all started laughing at me, while they too busy laughing at me I reached behind me and pulled out Vitae and Mortem , those are my dual bladed pistols swords and before you ask the blade are not on the top and bottom, they are set on the bottom corners of the pistols. Anyways, I began to take them down with a few well placed punches and kicks, the kid is cheering me on while I fought, it was nice, but that moment was short lived as I got hit by some thug who was a bit different than the rest. He sent me flying out of the alley, pain was coursing through my head, it felt like I had just been hit by a train. The kid went silent, I tried to get up but I was in pain, I looked over to him and in my surprise he was using a giant baseball bat.

"All I wanted you guys to do was steal from a kid, and you couldn't even do that!" the man was clearly upset he wasn't even mad at me for interfering he was to busy scolding his lackeys, I got up and put my hand on the back of my head, I could feel a bump where he had hit me, the man was dressed in the same colors but he didn't have on the black suit jacket like the rest of them, he was just wearing a white dress shirt.

"Hey ummm, I don't mean to interrupt but can you guys leave or are we going to keep going?" it's weird to be the one everyone watches, while I got flung out of the alley way a crowd had gathered around to see what was going on, the man looked back at me. Yeah he was still mad at me too.

"Sorry kid but im going to have to teach my boys here who's boss." the man was a bit too cocky for his own good, time for witty banter.

"Oh, I'm flattered that you would offer me the position on such short notice." I thought that was a pretty good joke, shoot it got his boys to laugh a little.

"Wha...I...No more games!" The man changed his baseball bat into a rocket launcher and began to fire, okay so its safe to say he didn't like my joke to well, I began to run as fast as possible because I'm not sure how strong those rockets are and I don't really want to find out, I slid under one rocket and sliced another in half and sent it flying past me, it blew up behind me and sent me soaring toward him. better time than any I guess, so I put my two pistols together, they straightened out and connected to each other, the magazines extended out of the pistols and formed a grip, one set of blades moved onto the barrel and connected with each other while the other set slid down and settled on the straitened pistols, creating my short sword Orbis. I swung down on the man who had switched back to his bat, he caught my swing with his own, I pushed down even harder with hopes that he would crumble but no such luck, the man was to strong for me to do that, so I leg sweeped him, he fell backwards, I jumped up and did a leg drop on his chest, causing him to hit the ground faster. the man tried to stand up but I was already at his throat with countless swishes and stabs, of coarse they were non-lethal but it was stil doing a number on him. I paused while he was recovering hoping that he had changed his mind, he hadn't. He switched his bat into the rocket launcher and was about to fire until I jumped on top of his weapon and pushed him with my feet that sent me into a backflip. the force from the kick was enough to accidentally get the man to pull the trigger on his way down, the rocket launcher fired what seemed like 8 rockets straight to the ground. The man went flying back to his goons and knocked all of them back over again. I fell to my knees and began panting heavily, that fight took a lot out of me, I heard sirens next to me and a loud screeching noise of tires braking, the police finally showed up, they asked me a couple of questions, and arrested the men, I heard a loud screeching noise, like some brakes were grinding against each other, I turned around to see Lance getting of of the bus.

 **Lance POV**

"Arthur, what the hell happened?" I was dumbfounded, there were some cop cars and a lot of craters all over the place, and Arthur was standing there while he separated his sword and placed it on his waist, with his big old showoff grin.

"I may or may not have been a hero to some kid." I wanted to be furious but I couldn't as a little boy ran up and hugged Arthur after he finished talking, the boy's mom walked over and thanked Arthur, she grabbed her son by the hand and walked away, the boy turned his head around and waved goodbye to Arthur. Arthur gladly waved back.

"You think any girls saw that?" Arthur asked with a hopeful smile on his face, that was the Arthur I knew.

"You are sooo girl crazy, it's unreal." I began to walk away towards the building with Arthur close to me.

"I'm not girl crazy, you just don't have any ambition when it comes to girls." I chuckled at my brother's statement, he wasn't wrong, I don't try when it comes to girls. "Lance sometimes I think your-" I spun around with obvious anger on my face I was ready to deck him in the throat. "I'm just kidding...Hey, do you think that the Beacon people heard my little scuffle?"

"I don't know, maybe, I guess... Look that doesn't matter, all that matters is that we are ready to do this, because I am so now how do you feel about this?" as I spoke I noticed Arthur looking at his feet, with a perplexed look on his face, he was thinking.

"...Yeah, if you're ready...than I am too." And with that Arthur walked past me and pushed open the door.

 **A/N: Well there's the dynamic duo about to attempt to join Beacon, wish'em luck they're gonna need it, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The duo is about to go into the doors who do you think they'll see while they're in there...Well go find out! And enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

We walked through the doors, the floor was comprised of shiny white tiles it, reflected any light that hit it making the room incredibly bright, there was a brown desk next to a set of double doors that I can only assume bring you to the exam room, but the scariest part of the room was the boatloads of kids sitting in chairs, standing, and walking through the doors next to a reception desk, all of them had they're own style and weapons, I didn't like it, there are way to many people in here but Arthur was a very social person so he went sit next to a group of girls who almost immediately gave him the cold shoulder and walked away, while he was being rejected, I walked over and made sure we had made it before they called so we weren't late, the woman said that we hadn't been called yet so I walked over and comforted Arthur who had once again managed to push some girls away.

"You always get denied but at least you tried, I respect you for that." I laughed when he looked at, he was thoroughly upset.

"At least 'm trying, you're just walking around and being lonely." Arthur cracked a smile, he knew he had hit a nerve.

"Fu-" I couldn't finish my sentence due to the distraction that walked past me and up to the receptionist, it was a girl, she was beautiful, she was almost as tall as me, she had long blonde hair with a orange scarf around her neck and a tan vest with a yellow low-cut crop top, and at her waist was a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back.

"Lance you good?" Arthur began to snap his fingers in my face to get my attention. "WHAT?!" I snapped at him, his eye brow scrunched up and his smile went into a frown,"You don't have to yell at me, I didn't do anything." I looked back over to the girl, she began to walk as a name was called over the loud speaker.

"Yang Xiao Long please report to the exam room." Arthur must have noticed noticed who I was looking at and smiled widely.

"You know we went to Signal with her, her dad actually taught us for a while." Arthur pushed my jaw closed, I had been sitting there with my mouth open as I gazed at Yang.

"I never noticed." how could I have never noticed her, she's gorgeous.

"I know, you were always trying to do your work and not talk to anyone." I looked at the door that she had walked through, I was hopping she would come out one last time,"She is beautiful."

Arthur laughed loud, it drew some confused eyes their direction."Don't even try, most of the guys that tried got either punched in the face or they got the cold shoulder, and with you being scared to talk to girls I can't imagine you getting far." I looked at Arthur and punched him in the arm.

"Stop being negative you jerk." Arthur grabbed his shoulder and held it with any angry look on his face.

"Not cool man, that hurt." I chuckled at his discomfort, he was older than me but he still was a child when it came to pain. We sat there for about 15 minutes talking about why I was sleeping so late any way, I told him there was a marathon of The Stalking Dead, Arthur didn't particularly care for the show but I was hooked.

"Lance and Arthur Kobolt please report to the exam room." Lance pointed up at the closest loud speaker, "Guess we're up." Arthur and I began to walk to the door, I stretched out my arm to open the door, as I twisted and pulled the door open I had a head on collision with Yang.

"UH. I'm sor-." I went silent I didn't know what to say I was lost in her lilac eyes, since I couldn't speak I stood back up and outstretched my hand to help her up.

"Oh, it's cool, I should've looked where I was going." her voice rang through my ears, it was sweet and caring. "Hey have I seen you before? You look familiar." I hadn't even noticed she even said something I was to busy remembering her face. Arthur had to elbow me in the ribs to get my attention.

"Oh, uhh... Yeah, we went to Signal together, I was in your fathers class with you and so was my brother." I unintentionally spoke quietly and looked at my shoes, Arthur was right I am scared of girls.

"Yeah Lance and I were both in your class, you might remember me, I was the guy that you punched in the face awhile back." All of Yang's posture changed when it came to Arthur, she was calm when she was talking to me but now she seemed to take on a bit of an aggressive stance, Arthur noticed this and I could see terror flash in his eyes, "Not like I'm still mad or anything I was a dumb kid and I got what I deserved." I looked up and couldn't help but smirk at Arthur while he backed down.

"it's okay...Hey, Lance I hope I see you at Beacon." Yang reached out her hand and I did the same, she had strong grip, but her hand was so soft, I quickly let go, I didn't want to weird her out or anything if I held on a bit too long, she waved by and walked past us, Arthur looked over to me with a proud smile.

"Are you blushing? You are! My shy brother Lance has a crush.!" Arthur poked a cheek and started walking away, "Come on lover boy, lets go do this exam." and with that me and Arthur went take the exam, the man giving us the exam, put us on opposite ends of the room so we couldn't cheat, I finished first, it was easy. Next was the physical part of the exam, I did pretty good on most of it until it came to running, I was slow but it probably wouldn't effect my grade to much. When I was done I walked over to a bench and sat down I waited for a minute until my brother walked through some doors and sat next to me.

"So how do you think you did?" I looked over to Arthur, he was still breathing a bit loud from the physical exam.

"The written part, a solid D, no homo, but the physical part was easy. you?" I smiled at the joke he had said, but then my smile slowly faded. "I think I messed up when it came to the physical exam, nothing major though." Arthur nodded and leaned back into the bench and tried to catch his breathe. we sat in silence for a minute until we heard a door creek open, a woman walked in front of us and stared us down for a few seconds. She had blonde hair that was in a bun and had some bangs hanging past her glasses, she had green eyes. She was wearing a white long-sleeved top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings, and on her back was a black cape that had been cut to make it look like flames. She looked like she had had a long day and was ready to get it over with.

"Which one of you Lance Kobolt?" the woman spoke quickly and looked over us, Arthur nodded to me and I stood up, "Follow me." I did as I was told, to be honest this woman scared me. We walked to a door she opened it and I walked in behind her, she pointed to a chair across from a man with gray hair and small glasses, I couldn't see the rest of him he was sitting down. He looked disinterested with his current situation.

"Hello, Lance I presume." the mans voice was stern, I simply nodded and took a seat across from him. "Do you know who I am?" I thought about it he seemed to match up with the description of the headmaster at Beacon.

"Professor Ozpin right?" I went out on a limb and it paid off Ozpin smiled.

"Good, now who are you lets see..." Ozpin waved for the woman to read off of her scroll pad. A cocky smile slid across my face while the woman read out my past.

"Lance Kobolt, Age 17, top of his class in Signal, respected by his teachers, has 3 arrests on record." my smile vanished in an instant, I was in trouble.

"Look I-" I tried to defend myself but Ozpin raised his hand and got me to hush.

"Lance you're not in trouble. I'm just curious, why would you have been arrested you seem like a well mannered individual, please explain." I looked Ozpin in the eyes, he had a heart warming smile that calmed me down.

"I...I fought a few times, the first time was to defend myself, the second time I jumped into a fight because my brother was outnumbered, and the third time I was defending a faunas from some jerks who were being racist." the room went silent, I looked over to the woman, she was working on a scroll pad, I looked back at Ozpin his smile faded into a smirk.

"Why? Why fight when you have nothing to do with it?"I assumed he was talking about the third fight. "it would be against my ideals if I wouldn't have stepped in and frankly I hate when people bully another simply because of how they look, I was bullied so I know what it feels like so wouldn't dare let someone do that to." Ozpin smile was a gone he was more intrigued.

"You were bullied... Why?" The woman looked up from her scroll and furrowed her eyes, she wanted to know as well.

"My mom left when I was born and some kids found out, they would make jokes about how she didn't want me and that the only reason my dad kept me was because he felt bad, I never really payed attention to them, but one day one of' em, shoved me to the ground and told me I was worthless, that I wouldn't amount to anything, and since he pushed me...I did that." I pointed out the video the woman was watching, it was of me fighting some kid that I cant even remember anymore.

"I see. Lance why do you want to be a huntsman?" the clasped his hands together and looked at me with a perplexed facial expression.

"Because I want to protect the people that can't protect themselves, not because I have to but because I want to and this job encompasses all of what I stand for so it fits well form me, and plus I made a weapon already so I'm already invested into becoming a huntsman." A smile formed on Ozpin's face again, it almost looked like he was about to laugh.

"Lance Kobolt." Ozpin stood from his chair and put his hand out. "I accept you into Beacon Academy, I expect you to be there at 11:30am sharp." I stood up and shook Ozpin's hand tightly I was so happy.

"I'll be there sir." I let go of his hand bowed to both the woman and Ozpin and began to walk out.

"Send your brother in for me." I nodded at Ozpin and walked out. Arthur was sitting in the bench with his hands clasped together, it looked like he was praying, he looked over to me in surprise.

"Your up, good luck." I pointed my head to the door, Arthur knew what I was saying, he nodded and walked past me, "Just be cool." I added hopping it would calm him down.

"Look who you talking to." Arthur added his cocky smile, he turned and opened the door to the office and closed I behind him, I hope he gets in too.

 **Arthur POV**

"Hello Arthur, please take a seat." Ozpin pointed to a chair that was in front of his desk, there was a woman standing behind him, she never looked up at me, she was too busy watching her scroll pad.

"Y-Yes sir." I was scared beyond all comprehension, this is a life changing goal that could be denied right here.

"Are you scared Arthur?" Ozpin had a small smirk on his face, he found my worry to be amusing. What a jerk.

"Y-Yes." Ozpin let out a slight chuckle at my honesty, I'm starting to wonder why I decided to join with Lance. Ozpin laid back in his chair.

"From what we can see from your records you being scared of people is a rare sight to see... Why are you scared?" I looked down to my hands and thought for a minute about why I was scared, Ozpin was right, I don't usually get scared of people but then what is it.

"I'm scared that if I don't get into Beacon, Lance will eventually lose contact with me, and he's the only other family I got." I was being completely honest with Ozpin, I never want to be alone it scares me to no end, and if Lance left it would be just me and my mom again, I love my mom and all but what happens when she goes who will I have?

"I understand how you feel." Ozpin's face softened up, he seemed sad about something but it wasn't about me. "Arthur, why do you want to become a huntsman?" the question caught me off guard, but I thought about it. The answer was clear.

"Because I like helping people, it makes me feel like a superhero from the comics I use to read and it's something Lance always wanted to do, so I guess it was like the flu 'cause it spread to me too." I chuckled at the silence in the room, the woman was still on her scroll pad, and Ozpin was looking at me with a grin.

"Welcome to Beacon, I expect to see you tomorrow at 11:30am." I shot out of my chair and began to shake Ozpin's hand vigorously, I was over joyed, I wouldn't have to worry about Lance leaving without me. "Yes, sir, trust me, I'll be there." I let go of Ozpin's hand and walked out of the room, Ozpin didn't say anything, but I could feel his eyes starring at me.

 **Lance POV**

I was waiting for what seemed like an eternity, I was going over how Ozpin acted and his position towards me. "Lance you are so oblivious, I've been standing here for awhile now and you just noticed me." I look over to see Arthur leaning on a wall next to the entrance to Ozpin's office, his smug smile blaring.

"Did you get in?!" I stand up and start to walk over, my face full of anticipation, Arthur genuinely smiled at my worry.

"I'm in." Arthur walked past me and patted my shoulder. "Come on, let's go get a bite to eat." Arthur walked threw the double doors and I followed closely behind, Arthur had a little pep to his step and it was a bit hard to keep up with him while we walked through the crowd of people trying to get into Beacon. We walked outside, I breathed in heavily, my nerves were shot from all of those people around me. Arthur and I had to wait for traffic to calm down, it was time for a lot of people to be getting off from work, eventually we made it to the diner, I decided to pay for the food, we opened the diner door, we were about to sit down when I saw Yang in the back with a smaller girl, she had black hair, she was wearing a battle skirt of sorts, and some long stockings over her legs, on her back was a long red cape that could be used to cover her head. Yang must have seen us because she started waving at us, I waved back, Yang made a motion with her had so we would come over to her, I looked at Arthur who shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. We walked over to there booth, it was a four seater so me and Arthur sat across from them, I was able to look into the girls eyes.

"Silver?" I accidentally said that one out loud, the girl looked me up and down and smiled. "Yeah, my mom had'em too, runs in the family I guess." A ping of sadness flashed on the girl's face, but went away just as fast.

"Ruby, this is a friend of mine, we went to Signal together, and that's his brother." Yang pointed at me when she said friend, I felt bad, I barely even remember Yang. "Well that's cool and all but what are their names? We can't be friends if I don't know their names."

"I'm Lance and this lovable jerk, is Arthur." Arthur punched me in the arm, Ruby and Yang chuckled.

"You can't be introducing me like that, it makes a bad impression." Arthur tried to fix the situation, he reached a hand out to shake Ruby's, she did in kind.

"Don't worry, Yang already told me about you." I looked over to Yang, she was trying to hid a mischievous grin with her hand, I smiled at her.

"So, Lance what's your weapon?" Lance looked over to Ruby her smile still as big as the sun, Lance wasn't sure if here was the best place to pull it out so he gestured for her to follow, the four of them walked outside. Ruby noticed my weapon on my back and followed closely behind, I don't know what she was trying to get from it, the only thing that was not in the sheath was the grip. We rounded a corner and entered an alley way, as soon as we all entered the alley way Ruby ran in front of me, anticipation clear on her face.

"Alright,here." I smiled down at her as I grabbed the sword hilt from my back, I pulled it out slowly, so I could keep Ruby guessing, she put her hands in front of her face and started to shake like one of those small dogs, it was adorable, I brandished the sword completely, it was about 40 inches long with blades on the top and bottom, the bottom blade went all the way back to the lever action and the top blade went to the magazine, in the middle of the two blades was a long black diamond shaped barrel that was just as sharp, the part of the sword before the hilt was a chrome, the magazine loaded from the top it housed 20 rounds of ammunition, it was also the iron sights, under the mag was a shell ejector, but behind that was a dust wheel. Ruby walked over and reached out slowly, I trusted her and handed it to her, she smiled maniacally.

"it's so light!" I smiled at her as she swung it a little, "How did you counter the weight?" she looked back with a perplexed face.

"I would have just put some type of dust to somehow mange the weight but instead I used lightweight materials, for example, the blades are a titanium alloy, so there super strong and highly durable, but they weigh less." Ruby looked at the blade and then looked back at me, she was still trying to analyze the weapon.

"But... Why? I mean you look strong, why not just use the normal materials?" I began to rub the back of my neck, I heard Arthur chuckling behind me, "He's soooo slow, he originally did use normal materials, but he was just sooo slow, so he remade his weapon and replaced everything with lightweight parts, so he could keep up with me."

"Yeah, now I can beat him easily." Arthur sneered at me, I laughed at his anger, Ruby tapped me on the arm and I turned back around, she gave me my weapon back.

"One more question, Whats it's name?" Ruby waited patiently to ask, I personally liked the name, it was everything that I wanted to be.

"Fides." I loved the name, it's short and simple, "it's not in this language, it means faith or assurance." Ruby nodded her head in approval, we heard a scroll go off, I turned around to see Yang with her scroll in hand, she said a few okays and hung up.

"Rubes its time to go." Yang gestured for Ruby to follow, the two sisters began to walk out of the alley, Yang waved before they left while Ruby turned around and spoke one last time."You two are going to Beacon right?"

"Yeah, and what happened to 'one more question' Ruby" Arthur spoke up fo us, Ruby seemed to get excited at that.

"Good, see you tomorrow then... Yang wait up!" and with that they left, I looked over at Arthur, we were both confused.

"Is she going to Beacon too?" Arthur said as he looked at a flyer that was still hanging up, "it say that no one under the age of 17 can enter." Arthur pulled the flyer closer to her face. "I guess... Who knows, maybe she's a special exception." I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into the diner, I paid for our food, I got a normal burger, while Arthur got some chili fries that were a bit high, I didn't like it but I paid anyway. We walked back over too the bus stop, it was dark and Arthur didn't feel like walking home so we went back to my house, my dad was still at work so I called him. The scroll rang roe a second until the voice of my dad came through. "Hello?"

"Hey dad, just wanted to let you know that Arthur's over here and, also on a little bit of an important note. Me and Arthur got into Beacon..." the line went quiet for a second, I made sure that I hadn't accidentally hung up, then I heard it.

"WHOO! Lance that's damn good!" I had to pull the scroll away from my ear, he yelled so loud Arthur peeked around from the refrigerator, "Hey dad!" Arthur yelled at dad.

"I'm so proud of you two. Now ya'll get your supplies together, and make sure your weapons safety's are working, okay, oh and Arthur, don't try to hit on every girl there, there will be a lot of them so try to be on your best behavior." I laughed out loud at my dad's bluntness, Arthur had a realization and began to smile devilishly. "You're right dad there will be a lot of girls." I heard an audible face palm from the other end of the call, Lance keep a eye on him, now ya'll get some sleep, I'll see you two before I leave."

"Alright dad, goodnight." I pointed the scroll in Arthur's direction, who in turn yelled again, "Goodnight!" I heard a click from the scroll and my dad had hung up. Arthur walked over with a glass of water, I was super tired, I went upstairs Arthur went with me, he had almost as much close in my room than he had in his own room at his mom's house, so he started to pack up as well.

"Do you think I should take this?" Arthur pulled a comic book from his drawer, I just looked at him in confusion, "if you get bored on the flight to Beacon sure." I went back to asking sure I had all f my clothes in order, I knew that they already had school uniforms for us ready to go, but I just wanted to make sure I had my normal clothes as well, Arthur did the same. I finished packing and looked over to Arthur.

"I think I'm done for today, what time should we wake up?" he was still putting clothes into a suitcase, "Ummm, around 10 I guess." I nodded and set a alarm for 10:00am, and went lay down, I heard Arthur zip his suitcase, "Alright I going to bed, goodnight." Arthur began to walk out of the door, "Goodnight." I waved him goodbye and as soon as that door closed, I was taken to my dreams.

 **Arthur POV**

"I get into a fight with some goons, Lance showed actual interest when it came to a girl, and we both got into Beacon. What a day." I said that quietly as I walked through the house and into to the living room and tell her the news. I pulled out my scroll and dialed her number, it rang a few times.

"Hello, Arthur is that you?" a couldn't help but smile, I loved to hear her voice, she was someone I could always count on to cheer me up.

"Yeah ma, it's me, did Lance's dad call and tell you?" a silence went over the line, I waited patiently, she was probably thinking.

"Not that I can remember and what would he tell me?" I sighed in relief I wanted to be the one to tell her.

"He would have told you that...I got into Beacon!" I could audible sobbing on the other end of the phone, "Mom whats wrong, aren't you happy?" I hated when she cried, it was like an angel crying, being in the vicinity makes you want to bawl your eyes out.

"Arthur, I'm crying because I'm so proud of you." I went silent, I was tearing up, I never heard her say that, it's not like dhe hates me or anything, I never did anything to be proud of, so this was a first.

"Thanks mom, I'm glad that I made you happy." I had to breathe through my mouth because my nose was clogged.

"Arthur, you are going to be there for 4 years I want you to make sure that you grab all of your clothes and buy more toothpaste and you better not make the girls you'll be going to Beacon with a priority." I chuckled at her, she wouldn't have to worry about me.

"I'm not, it's Lance you got to worry about." a stunned silence went over the line, she was confused.

"Lance... what are you talking about?Lance is a strong willed young man." I laughed my mom was being so protective over him."That's why I watched him drool over a girl." I heard a giggle come from the other end.

"that's so cute, do I know her?" I sighed she did know her and probably would laugh. "Yeah, it's the girl that punched me in the nose a while back." I could hear my mom stifle a laugh.

"Well that's kinda funny don't you think, Your brother who always told you to calm down when it came to girls, is going to try to talk to the girl that made you calm down, even though it didn't last that long." I hated that year, what could I do, hit her back, I would look like the biggest dick ever, and then she would still have won.

"Oh you're enjoying that huh. Well, look I gotta go get some rest, I'll call you when I get to the airship, okay." a pause went over the line from both of us.

"Okay...But Arthur please call and come over whenever you can, okay? a tear fell from my face, I had never thought about it, if I left she would have no one to be with her. "I promise mom, me and Lance will come visit whenever possible." it hurt me a little to have to make a promise like that, that meant that I may not get to see her much.

"Okay... Goodnight, Love you" she waited form me to say it in return, "Goodnight, love you too." and with that she hung up, I put my scroll in my pocket and rested my head on a pillow, I pulled a cover up to my neck, and slowly closed my eyes. Tomorrow was a big day and I need all the rest I can get.

 **A/N: Well tomorrow is going to be exciting i can tell. A whole bunch of faces you have seen and haven't seen should be there. Se you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Day one for the brothers hope that the two can make some friends... Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lance POV**

My alarm clock woke me up on time, it was still rattling off so I pressed the off button. I sat up from bed and wiped the crust from eyes. I steeped out of bed and reached my hands to the ceiling, I heard a few audible clicks as my back cracked. I walked out of my room and went down stairs and into the living room to see Arthur sit up from the couch, he nodded at me, I did the same. Me and Arthur never really needed to speak to understand what we were doing. Arthur went up stairs to take a shower while I went and cooked, I lit the stove and began to cook some eggs, I preferred fried eggs with some toast and orange juice, but for Arthur I had to make pancakes and some sausage with water. There was a delicious aroma going through the entirety house, Arthur had said before that my cooking was next level but I think he was just really hungry, I put Arthur's food in the microwave so it would stay warm and I went sit at the table and ate. I chewed every bite quickly because Arthur would be coming back down any minute now and I wanted to get to the shower as soon as possible, I slurped down some orange juice after I ate the last bit of my sandwich, I put my plate in the sink ad went get my other set of gear, this set wasn't different from my current clothes, the only difference was the boots, they were blue with white lances and white rubber at the bottom of the boots. I heard the stairs creek as Arthur come down so I walked over to him.

"Your foods in the microwave." I continued to walk up the stairs and I heard Arthur,"Thanks bro." I kept walking. I entered the bathroom and put my clean clothes next to the sink and got out of my dirty ones, I turned on the shower and made sure the water was perfect. I took my shower slower than I had yesterday, making sure that I was perfectly clean, I hoped out and put my clothes on quickly, I heard nocking at the door, it was Arthur.

"It's 11:00 hurry up." I opened the door and looked him up and down, "Ready." He smiled and we went grab our suit cases and walked out of the house, we saw my dad pull into the drive way. He got out of the car and waved.

"You boys leaving?" we nodded at his question, he looked at his car and patted the hood, "Why don't I drive you to the landing pads...Come on get in." He got back into his car and started it up again, the engine roared to life, me and Arthur looked at each other with the most serious expressions on our face.

"SHOTGUN!" We said simultaneously, we pause for a second, he pushed me and ran to the car, "You cheated!" he snickered as he sat in the front seat, I unhappily opened the backseat door and sat down. We rode in silence for a while, letting only the radio play, a song came on and Arthur smiled back at me, he started singing, I hate when he sings and he knew it, he's just bad and he knows it, that's why he does it, so to get him to shut up I kicked his seat hard enough for him to lurch forward, he went silent again, so I guess he got the hint. I looked out of the window. I watched as we passed the diner we had ate at yesterday, we had to slow down in front of it because there were a lot of craters in the ground.

"Huh, were did all of these pot holes come from?" I couldn't help but grin at Arthur's marks that he had left behind, " Yeah, pot holes, riiight." Arthur said with a mischievous grin, our dad just looked at us both, he was just as puzzled as ever. We pulled up to the landing pads, my dad popped the trunk of the car and we went get our suitcases out of the back, We walked to the front of the car, our dad was leaning on the side with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"I'm so proud of you boys. I..." His scroll started to ring he walked around the car and started talking, his face getting increasingly frustrated with whoever he was on the scroll with. Me and Arthur knew what the person on the other line was more than likely my dads boss, calling him to pull another shift. That guy was an ass hat. Our dad hung up and walked over to us again. "Sorry boys I would love to talk but I have to go...Come here." he grabbed me in his arms and hugged me, we let go and he went hug Arthur too. "Now ya'll go and be good." He went around his car and got in the driver's seat, he waved at us and pulled off. Me and Arthur walked behind a group of teens who we assumed were going to Beacon as well, we came across a lot of people all of which had some type of weapon, yeah they were definitely going to Beacon. We walked around a bit until we heard a little kids voice call our name, we turned around to see Yang and Ruby waving at us, we walked over to the two, both of them were clearly happy to see us.

"So you are going to Beacon." Artur said as he looked over to Ruby, I looked at Yang who had her hands behind her back and was smiling directly at me, I started blushing so I looked away, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ruby was delightfully confused, Arthur rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're a bit young to be going to Beacon." Ruby looked at Arthur and crossed her arms and her cheeks puffed out a bit. "And what does that mean! You saying I'm not big enough? I'll have you know, I drink milk." Ruby's proclamation made me quietly laugh, while Arthur straight up laughed. Ruby was too adorable to take seriously. Before Ruby could say anything about our laughter we all heard the sound of rockets propelling a large ship towards us. it was the ship to Beacon, it was massive, it was one of the coolest things I've seen in a long time, when the ship was close to the ground thrash and other thungs were kicked up from the dirt. The ship landed and we all boarded, the girls went in first, but when we tried to enter it was like thousand of people teleported in front of us, the surge of people carried the girls away while we were stuck waiting. Eventually it all cleared out and we got on board, the door started to close behind us.

"EXCUSE ME!" I turned around to see a yellow blur run into me. he knocked me flat on my butt, Arthur started laughing at me, I opened my eye's to look for the person who bumped into me.

"Sorry man, I needed to get on and you were kinda in the way." I almost didn't understand what he said he was talking so fast, he was short, he had messy blonde hair that was swept back, his eyes were gold, he wore a low cut yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath. He was wearing some black shorts and on his hands were some bandages wrapped around his hands and he had watches on both of his wrists, it was probably some sort of fashion statement but what caught my attention was his yellow tail with black spots. He was a faunas, I'm not knew to faunas but I haven't seen this type before. He reached his hand out to help me up, I grabbed it, he tried to pull but he wasn't the strongest do I pushed myself up with my other hand.

"You alright? He was more curious than apologetic, it was like he was expecting me to go off on him, "I'm fine. You?" I looked him over myself, he seemed fine, and he nodded to confirm.

"Lance Kobolt by the way and this is my brother Arthur." The faunas looked over to Arthur and then loked back at me, "You two dont seem like brothers." Arthur chuckled, it was his turn to speak.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. We have different moms." Arthur crossed his arms, "Soo. What's your name?" The faunas looked over to Arthur and approached him.

"Viktor Celer." I out reached my hand to shake is hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Viktor, I assume because your on this ship, you'll be going to Beacon." He grabbed my hand and shook rapidly, "You'd be correct human, hey are humans like you or should I be worried, and if so, should I break their legs." My eyes went wide, that was not what I was expecting him to say, so Arthur stepped in.

"Breaking people's legs usually causes more problems than it solves." I could tell Arthur was curious as to what Viktor was. "I take it you're not from around here" Viktor finally stopped shaking my hand and looked over to Arthur.

"Nope, I moved here a few weeks ago, I'm from Menagerie, lived there all my life." He seemed to get a little sad about leaving but just like him, that emotion went away fast.

"So you just moved here?" Viktor nodded to my question. How did he get into Beacon if he got here only recently? I'm staring to think there are more special exceptions than there are normal students.

"So what type of Faunas are you?" Arthur asked as we all looked back at his tail, including Viktor, "I am a cheetah faunas. What type of question is that?" Viktor furrowed his brow as he looked back at us.

"We didn't mean to upset you, it's just that your the first cheetah faunas I've ever seen." Viktor calmed down when I finished, he really was the first of his kind I had ever seen, it was cool to meet him.

"Oh. Okay, hey who's that woman" Viktor ran quickly to the other side of the ship, we chased behind him, he was looking at a holograph of the woman who brought us to Ozpin.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Viktor cut in while she was catching her breath, "Did someone say bacon?." Arthur giggled at Viktor's joke, I didn't think it was all that funnily, the woman began to talk again.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." the holograph of Glynda cut off, honestly it was a bit lack luster.

"that's it? No 'welcome to Beacon' ending to the whole thing, and another thing, all we did was take a test and talk to the headmaster not once did I display an 'act of courage'. All in all I didn't like that speech." Viktor spoke with almost anger that the speech even happened, but it was soon quelled when Arthur waved us over to the window of the ship. Vale was beautiful from above. the city almost seemed peaceful from up here, then out of no where me and Arthur hear Ruby and Yang shouting about throw up, it was nice while it lasted I guess. The ship landed at Beacon, me and Arthur were about to get off but were shoved aside by the kid I can only assume put throw up on Yang's shoe, I patted the kid on the back and kept walking, poor kid, he must be having a rough day. Me and Arthur walked past Yang and Ruby while they were arguing, I noticed a group of people swoop Yang up and leave Ruby in the dust, I felt bad.

"Hey Arthur you go ahead, I'll catch up later." Arthur nodded and kept walking, I went over to Ruby to se she was being yelled at by some girl while she was on the ground trying to hand her an all white suitcase, she had long white hair that went all the way down her back. She had on a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The girl was waving a dust vile around in Ruby's face and making the powder from it come out in spurts, I could see in Ruby scrunching up her face, she was having trouble breathing with that stuff around so I speed up. I didn't get there in time, Ruby sneezed and the two girls exploded, I ran over to ruby to make sure she was okay.

"Ruby! You alright?!" I dusted her shoulder off, I looked over to the girl she was covered in black soot, she was definitely pissed.

"Unbelevable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl stomped her foot and all of the soot shot off her clothes.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby tried to get an apology through the girls yelling but the girl continued her shouting.

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even-" the girl called Ruby a name. Okay now it's time I steeped in, I put on my calmest voice and hoped for the best.

"Look, I highly doubt Ruby did this on purpose, so why don't we-" The girl cut me off, I definitely don't like her.

"You hush, this has nothing to do with you!" I was livid I had no clue how to respond, so I lost it.

"Hush! Hush! Who do you think you're talking to princess!" I yelled at her, she seriously needs to chill and that seemed like the only way to get to her.

"it's heiress, actually." I looked around for the feminine voice that was speaking and was met with, a girl in a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that are connected to her shirt, although it is partly covered by the vest. She had long black hair and a bow on top of her head, her eyes were amber colored, almost like a cat, she was reading a book while she addressed us. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"She must not be that big if I haven't even heard of her." I muttered under my breath earning a glare from the girl before she spoke again.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss seemed almost happy for a split second until the girl spoke again, "The same company infamous for it's contraversial labor forces and questionable business partners." I couldn't help but laugh at Weiss. Ruby elbowed me to get me to shut up.

"What- How dare... The nerve of...UGH." Weiss yanked the vile of dust out of the girls hand and stormed off, Ruby started to chuckle and I elbowed her in the ribs to hush up, I wanted to see if she would say more.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled to Weiss as she walked away, I patted Ruby on her shoulder hoping she would calm down. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Ruby looked sad but happiness shot back into her face as she turned around to ask the girl her name, only to see that the other girl was already walking away. Ruby was sad, she fell to the ground and laid back, I noticed a shadow cover her face, I looked over to see the guy who threw up on the ship ride over.

"Hey. I'm Jaune" Jaune outstretched his hand for Ruby, "Ruby...Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" I patted him on the back with a smile, he seemed like a good person so I was cool with him.

 **Arthur POV**

Walking alone really gives you time to think, I hope mom does alright without me, she's a strong woman but she only is like that when I am around, and I'm not going to be around for a while.

"UGH!" an shocking pain went through my head, I had bumped into someone, looks like I'm getting Lance's luck, I pat my head to make sure there was no bump, I opened my eyes to see in front of me. I was meet with violet eyes, I stood up and gave the girl my hand, her gloved hand grasped it and I helped her up, she wore a purple jacket with pink going down the zipper, she had her purple hair in a braided bun with her bangs going down the right side of her face, she wore a pink sweater underneath, it had been cut to sow off some of her stomach, she had on a purple skirt that barely passed her knees, she had on those long purple heel boots. She spoke first.

"Oh, uh sorry." she said as she rubbed her arm and looked down.

"No it's my fault, I was day dreaming." I tried to shift the blame to me but the girl only looked upset, we stood there in awkward silence for a minute. "So what's your name?"

"Hmm." the girl looked up, her eye's met mine, "Amara...Amara Zenth" I smiled at her, she was opening up, that's good.

"Well Amara, my name is Arthur Kobolt, it's nice to meet you." I wasn't going to try and hit on her, she seemed almost scared, it would be a dick thing to do...Huh I guess Yang's punch in the face did teach me something. I outstretched my hand to shake hers, Amara slowly reached out, I was scared to make any movement as it might scare her off. She grabbed my hand and shook it slowly.

"Amara do you need help finding were to go?" I asked sympathetically, she nodded to confirm, I reached my hand out again and she grabbed it, I lead her to the auditorium. I saw Lance and Ruby walking in with the guy who had thrown up before, Lance didn't see me and I didn't mind, I didn't want anyone to scare this girl, I looked back at her, she was definitely scared of the amount of people around her, we stopped and stood still as Ozpin walked up to the microphone in the middle of the stage, sending a loud echo through the building.

"Ahem...I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. it is up to you to take the first step." As he walked of the stage I looked over to Amara to see she wasn't next to me anymore, I immediately got worried, I looked around for a second until I saw her slip away into the girls bathroom, I sighed in relief, I felt better knowing she was okay.

"Arthur!" I looked around to see Lance walking up to me.

 **Lance POV**

I noticed Arthur looking over to the girl's bathroom, "Okay, you've done some odd things but it's a bit odd that you're staring at the girl's restroom like that." Arthur looked back at me with worry on his face, "What's wrong?" He looked back to the girl's bathroom and then back to me.

"Nothing lets's go get ready for bed, you got your clothes." I nodded and pulled my sweater down a little, so I could show him my pajamas that I had underneath my gear, "isn't that hot?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to a clear area that no one was near and undressed, first my shoes, then my pants, after that was my jacket, and then finally my sweater but my undershirt got caught and went up to, revealing my chest, I heard an audible whistle come from some girls and instantly pulled my shirt down again, Arthur chuckled, "Well... if you and Yang don't work, you always got options." Arthur walked away before I could retort. He was going to the boys bathroom to change, so while he was gone I laid back and relaxed. After a few minutes Arthur walked over to were I was laying and sat down next to me.

"Lance I met a girl." I steadily stared into the ceiling.

"You meet plenty of girls what makes this one different?" He paused before he spoke again, I looked at him, he was visibly upset, "Did she tell you off or something?" Arthur shook his head.

"No nothing like that, I just... I don't know, she was a lot like you when we first met." Arthur looked into his hands as if they were foreign objects, I realized what he was saying.

"She was super shy and scared, and you wanted to help her." Arthur nodded, "I did but she left while Ozpin was giving his speech." I smiled, Arthur rarely cared for anyone other than himself, "I want to find her to make sure she's okay." I put my hand on Arthur's arm and smiled at him.

"You can look for her during initiation tomorrow, alright." Arthur nodded and laid down next to me in his sleeping bag.

"Even though this was our first day... I think it went pretty well." Arthur said as he adjusted to sleep.

"it was...Goodnight." I said as I pulled my sleeping bag to my neck to get warm. I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight bro." and with Arthur's final words I drifted off into deep sleep, feeling content, but that feeling didn't last too long.

 **A/N: Viktor Celer and Amara Zenth(My reasons behind there names is Viktor is a gender swap for the Roman goddess Victoria, she was the goddess of victory and when you think of wining you think of that big gold medal, and Amara is just a shorter version of amaranth, it's a shade of purple.) I hope that we see them again. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So where were we, oh right. Lance and Arthur are about to go through their initiation process. Lets see how this goes.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Mom... Mom, where are you!?" I yelled out hoping for an answer... But none came, I continued to walk a long dark road, every rat running in the trashcans made me jump, it felt like it was zero degrees and dropping, it was almost like the world had frozen over. I was shivering uncontrollably, I even zipped my jacket up to try and get warm but that only made it colder. I continued to walk a short ways, I would continually wonder why was I out here? A light flashed on, scaring me senseless consequentially I stopped in my tracks, underneath were the street lamp had flashed on was a woman a woman being illuminated by the fluorescent lights, from this distance I couldn't see her to well, I yelled out to her but she said nothing back, she was eerily quiet, so I approached her slowly. A feeling started rising in my gut, it was as if my body knew who this woman was but my mind was on the same page. I felt warmth rush over me as I got closer and closer, I needed to know who this was. I edged towards her ever so slowly, I was right behind her at this point, I could see her long black hair that reached down to her waist, I wanted to know who this was so I reached out to tap her arm but when my hand was an inch away it was like she teleported farther out of my reach, but my heart was concluded, this was someone I knew, someone I had never seen but knew. It was my mom. I sprinted for the other street lamp she was at and tried to tap her again, she teleported even further than before.

"MOM PLEASE STOP, I"M NOT MAD I JUST WANT TOO TALK!" I yelled at her, how could she continuously leave me? Her silence was all I could hear, does she hate me? I ran full speed after her and tried to grab her and again she would teleport away. it hurt to be this close to her but not be able to see her.

"Lance you okay?" That voice was Arthur's it was a faint murmur, but it was still Arthur's, I looked around and didn't see him anywhere, I fell to my knees and started to tear up, I just want this to end. The woman walked away farther and farther until eventually I was freezing over again, I didn't fight it, I just let the cold consume me, the world slowly faded to black. My eyes slowly opened, I could see Arthur kneeling next to me, Arthur was just confused, I sat up and looked around, I noticed most of the room was cleared out, everyone was probably getting ready for initiation.

"Lance, whats wrong and why were you talking about your mom?" I had this dream before and Arthur knew as much about my mom as I did, I simply stood up and wiped my face, I had a few tears sliding down.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I started to walk away, Arthur chased behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Lance, if there is something wrong you have to tell me." Arthur's voice was stern but caring, it was odd, I never really saw this side of Arthur often."

"Look, I don't have to do anything and why do you care so much?" I had a little anger in my voice and Arthur could hear it, I could see in his face he was a little worried.

"I care because you're my brother and one of my closest friends, now what is wrong?" I looked into his green eyes he wasn't going to let this go, I let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, I had a nightmare I guess... I saw a woman that I think was my mom, but every time I got close, she would teleport away from me. I chased her down for a while but I was never able to get close enough to look in her eyes, I just wanted to meet her... I guess eve in my dreams she doesn't want to see me..." Arthur smiled and patted my back

You know if you ever need someone to help you just go to my mom, she already treats you like her own son." Arthur was right, ever since we met, his mom was like both of our moms, she was good like that. "Yeah, we should go see her first when we get a break or something."Arthur nodded, he was probably feeling proud that he was able to help.

"Now come on we got an initiation to go to." Arthur put his hand on my shoulder and dragged me to the locker room. We didn't talk much once we got in there, we both went to our designated lockers and put our stuff in there, Arthur walked over after he finished putting his gear on.

"Bro, should I try my new weapon form today or do it later?" I looked in his hands he had his two pistols in hand.

"Maybe later, we don't want you to have a malfunction on the field, so just stick to what it can do normally." it seemed like good advice so I went with it, Arthur nodded and closed his locker I did the same, we both headed off behind the school and stepped up to some panels that were laid out in a line In front of us was a giant cliff that I definitely didn't want to fall from. Arthur stood next to me, I saw a few other students and a few recognizable faces. Ozpin spoke up with Ms. Glynda behind him.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin moved out of the way and Glynda began to speak.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Okay that's not good. I hardly know any of these people and if I get put on a team with ice queen, I'm going to lose my mind.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your tie at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well." Ozpin you are the most evil person I have come across in all of Vale. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"Fuck." I heard Arthur bleat out earning him a glare from Glynda, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"Die?!" I looked over to Arthur after saying that, I could see fear in his eyes."

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." So if I am surrounded by Grimm with a broken leg and I can't get to my weapon and I have no one near me, then what, do I still die? "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics." I looked past Ozpin and into the vast open forest, there was no path in sight. "Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" I had to stop Arthur from spewing out questions that would most likely get us kicked out of Beacon, I heard Jaune try to ask a question, Ozpin completely ignored him, "Good, now take your positions." Everyone who was lined up got into various stances, I pulled out my rifle and held it at the ready, Arthur grabbed his pistols and held them next to his head. We were close to the front so we were one of the first to get thrown by the contraption underneath our feet, sending us flying high over the cliff. While me and Arthur were in the air, I tried to think of the best landing strategy that didn't involve us going splat. I saw Arthur screaming and laughed but I needed to focus on us surviving while I we were plummeting to the ground, it was getting closer and closer, I think what I did was cheating but I looked at Arthur.

"ICE!" He didn't get what I was saying, the wind was pushing our words away from each other, so I switched my rifle into gravity dust and fired to my right, the recoil pushed me into Arthur, he grabbed onto me and I switched my rifle into ice dust, I fired it at the rapidly approaching ground and created a not so safe slide, I switched back to gravity dust and fired in front of us so the landing wouldn't be so hard. We hit the ice and slid down fast, I noticed an Ursa standing at the end of the slide. The creature looked at us and let out a mighty roar, I looked at Arthur, he looked in front of us and smiled he understood a fight was about to happen, Arthur grabbed my hand while I shot gravity dust behind me and gained speed and once we got enough speed I threw him at the creature as hard as I could. Arthur yelled as he went full speed into the Grimm with his pistol blade being the first thing to hit, Arthur stabbed the Grimm in it's neck, it wasn't dead yet. Arthur started to shoot rapid fire into the Ursa's face, it fell to it's back and began to disintegrate. I got off the slide and walked over to Arthur who was hunched over and panting.

"Well...That... wasn't so bad." Arthur said as he straightened up, "Looks like we are teammates now. So where do we go?" I breathed in deeply and began to trudge forward with Arthur right behind me, we walked for some time until we heard some growls and snarls, it wasn't like the Ursa we had fought before, these were Beowolves and they were fighting someone, we followed the sounds as they got louder and louder, we looked threw some bushes. it was a girl, she was panting hard, she must have been fighting for a while, she was surrounded, "Amara." Arthur looked like he was about to jump for joy but he instantly returned back to his worried state, he checked his weapons and was about to run in, I grabbed him by the wrist.

"If we are going in." I switched Fides to its sword form, "Then we are doing it together." Arthur nodded and we both ran in. There were 9 Grimm in total I took the 3 on the left and Arthur took the 3 on the right while Amara took on the 3 in front of her. I slid under a swing from a Beowulf and kicked it in the face, another swung at me from behind, I did a back flip and landed behind it, I wasn't paying attention and the third one threw me into a tree, the tree cracked and leaned over a bit. I stood up and held my side, the Grimm were now surrounding me, I posted up on the tree and put one foot to the tree and prepared for an attack, a Beowolf lunged at me, I pushed off the tree and rolled under it's belly and drove my sword through it's chest, in an instant I switched back to my rifle and fired with red dust, blowing the Grimm sky high, I heard the snarls of the other two Grimm, they probably aren't happy that I killed their friend. They both came at me, I ran at them, they lunged at the same time, so I jumped up and fired my rifle at the ground with gravity dust, it sent me flying upwards above the Grimm, one climbed the tree with unbelievable speed and leaped from the tree at me, I used the gravity dust again and fired behind me so I could gain speed, the amount of force pushed me past the creature's claws and into the Beowolf's chest, I drove my blade through it's chest and my blade exited it's back, we fell back to the earth. Me and the Grimm hit the ground hard, it started to vanish in front of me. Still one more to go I used my blade to help stand up, the now denigrating Grimm helped cushion my fall but it was still very painful, the Grimm looked me over, I tried to aim my gun at it, while it looked at the others who were still fighting, I tried to shoot it but it ran, I fell to my knees and looked around, the girl Amara was standing over Arthur. I limped over to him, he was bleeding from his chest. He had 3 deep slash wounds, each were bleeding profusely

"What happened?" Amara looked up to me, she had a bunch of cuts on her face and some blood leaking from her nose but it wasn't much, her tears were mixing in with her blood.

"He pushed me out of the way, a Beowolf was about to get me." She put a hand on his, I knelled next to Arthur, he looked over to me, a pained smile was crossing his face, even when in a lot of pain, in front of a girl he will still try to be tough.

"Think you can do it?" Arthur smiled a little, I chuckled, "Yeah, but this is going to suck." Arthur nodded and closed his eyes. I placed my hand on his chest and a burning sensation went through my body, I could feel the pain mounting on the inside of myself, I was using my semblance. The pain hurt so bad, I had already lost some aura when I was those Grimm but this was taking away too much, but I had to keep going.

I looked at his chest and watched the 3 slashes fade away, and his skin looked good as new. I fell onto my back and started to shiver and breathe heavily, I was in a lot of pain it felt like I was just dropped into molting metal, Arthur knelled next to me he was completely healed, I watched as some cuts on his face faded away.

"You going to be alright?" Arthur put his hand on my shoulder, every where hurt, so that didn't feel to good, "Yeah...I'll...UGH...Be fine." I started to get up, Arthur picked me up and I put my arm around him. "But we...have to go...Now." Me and him started walking, the girl was walking behind us.

"What just happened? You were in a lot of pain how are you okay?" Arthur looked at me to explain so I did, "My semblance is that I can heal other people at the cost of my own Aura, but it hurts me to do it, so if no one could get hurt in the next thirty minutes that would be great." We continued to walk farther, Amara asked another question.

"So why are we moving if your in pain?" I was tired so Arthur took this question, "Because Lance's last Beowolf got away, so it was probably going get back up or it actually was running for it's life, either way it would be best if we left that area." We came to a clearing and saw a ruined temple with someone inside. We started to walk over when we heard a loud crashing noise and a roar of sorts, it sent chills down my spine.

"Arthur, we need to pick up the pace!" Arthur started to move a bit faster, but it wasn't fast enough, in a matter of moments we were being chased by a Alpha Beowolf, it was way bigger than the rest of it's pack that I assume we had just killed. It ad pointed spikes going down it's back and had way more armor plating than an average Beowolf. It began to run after us at full speed. I looked at the figure in the ruins take off toward us, he was moving at incredible speeds, I almost couldn't keep any eye on him, he was a blur.

"Viktor!" I yelled out, before I could get him to stop he was already standing between us and the Alpha. The creature stopped and looked down at him, this was literally David and Goliath if I had ever seen it, I wanted to yell for him to run but I saw his wrists, his watches were changing, they slid over his fists and started to give of sparks, he fiddled with them for a second until the Alpha swung at him. Viktor ducked under it's paw and ran in close to uppercut it, sending the creature into a spasm, the creature tried to fight back, it lunged at Viktor, he did a simple side step and punched it in the ribs as hard as possible, he sent the creature tumbling, it stood up and I saw Viktor smile, the two ran at each other top speed, they jumped at each other, the Grimm swung, Viktor tried to dodge that swing but this time it didn't end so well. The Alpha hit him in the chest and sent him spiraling into the woods. The Alpha looked back at us, Arthur dropped me and grabbed _Vitae_ and _Mortem_ , he put them together and made _Orbis_ , his short sword. Arthur took off towards the creature and began to dodge most of the slashes and swings, until eventually Arthur saw an opportunity and jumped on top of the beast and stabbed it in the back, it let out a load roar and began to shake Arthur off. Arthur was holding on for dear life, I looked over to some rustling bushes and saw Viktor running back into the fight, Arthur saw him too. He removed his sword and jumped off, Viktor ran full speed to the Grimm and jumped up and punched the it full force on the left side of it's jaw, sending to the ground. Arthur ran over to the downed Alpha and with a clean swipe cut of a leg , making the Alpha howl in pain, Viktor walked over to it and placed his fist on it, the creature began to smoke until it ultimately caught fire and began to disintegrate into nothingness. The two fist bumped and fell over on their backs, I don't blame them.

"I have to say... THAT... was way more fun... than the Ursas I've been fighting." Viktor pressed a button and his electric watches went back to normal watches, Me and Amara walked over to the now laying boy and helped them up.

"Looks like your on our team now, it's good to have you." I reached to shake his hand he did the same, "Nice we should head over to the ruin and choose what piece we get." I nodded and we ran over to the ruin to see what the relics were.

I looked around, they were all chess pieces, none had been grabbed yet so I took my time and choose, I grabbed the black knight pieces and the rest of my team did the same, we slowly walked out of the ruins so we could catch our breath.

We walked for a while until we came across a large broken down building that went all the way back to the top off the cliff, it was high up, it took us a while to climb it but eventually we got to the top, once we reached the top of the cliff, we were met by Ozpin.

"Hello Lance." Ozpin nodded at me, I simply nodded back, I was way to tired to speak, but Viktor seemed to have some energy left, "I'm not complaining or anything but, why did you make us climb sooo many steps?" I silently chuckled at Viktor's antics, Glynda walked up to us and looked at each of us.

"Good job students, due to the speed at which you completed your mission and that everyone is still walking you all receive A's for this grade." I smiled in relief and fell backwards, I would have went to sleep right there if it hadn't been for Ozpin.

"Would you all like to watch the other teams finish their tasks?" I sat up and nodded, my team did the same, Ozpin had us follow him back into the locker room and took us into a room of to the side. It was an average size room with chairs all around and in the middle of the room was a big TV. Ozpin walked over to a table that had a remote sitting on it, he picked up the remote and pressed a button, and the TV flashed on.

We all sat down and began to watch, at first it wasn't anyone we knew until, we heard a loud crumbling noise and Ozpin flicked to a different camera, It was Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and the girl that was their when Weiss was yelling at me and Ruby, my heart sank when I saw what they were fighting. It was a Nevermore, a giant bird Grimm, one talon was easily the size of Ruby.

I watched as the Yang ran up to the top of a now destroyed tower and begin firing her gauntlets at the Nevermore, she hit it dead in the face which made it change course and go directly at her, Yang jumped up into the Grimm's mouth, I shut my eyes tight and looked away from the TV.

"WOW... that girl is crazy!" Viktor said with an open mouth, I opened one eye and saw Yang holding the Grimm's mouth open and she was firing into it's throat. I followed Viktor's lead and my mouth fell open too, Yang had to jump out of the Nevermore as it crashed into the cliff-side, it fell on top of a building and started to flap again, Weiss ran over with her rapier and used glyphs to freeze the beast by it's exceedingly long tail feathers. The girl from the Weiss incident threw what I guess was her weapon to Yang who shoved it into the wall, and a long black wire was now in between two giant pillars, Ruby jumped up and used her scythe to land on the wire and stretch it back, I saw what was going on, and it was crazy, Weiss held Ruby there with her glyphs and aimed their giant sling shot at the Nevermore and fired. Ruby flew at top speed into the Grimm and caught it by the neck with her scythe, glyphs began to line up the side of the cliff and Ruby started to run on them, dragging the Nevermore up the wall with her, once they got to the top Ruby fired her scythe and decapitated the Grimm and landed next to it's dissolving head.

"Umm... I think we aren't going to be beating them in sparring anytime soon." Viktor said as he blinked rapidly, he was making sure he had really just seen that, "Ruby packs one hell of a punch for a kid." Arthur said as he placed a hand on his head.

"Guys and Gal, we can be better than them, we just have to work hard, as corny as it sounds it's true." I tried to get my team hyped to train, Arthur smiled and Viktor did as well, Amara just nodded. This was going to be a tough year but I thunk we can be great as long as we work together.

We all walked back to school and was escorted to the auditorium again, this time it was a much more excited environment, people were cheering and smiling, everyone was happy. Ozpin got up to the microphone and started to call names.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team Cardinal" I watched as their initial's went under each of their faces, forming the word CRDL, "Lead by... Cardin Winchester." I didn't know them but I clapped anyway.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team Juniper" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my other teammates did the same. "Lead by... Jaune Arc." I shouted again, I did't know Jaune to well but, I was proud of him none the less. it was are turn to go up.

"Arthur Kobolt, Amara Zenth, Viktor Celer, Lance Kobolt. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team Lava" my emotions were shot, he didn't have to say anything for me to understand who the leader of team LAVA was, my mouth was wide open, "Lead by... Lance Kobolt." The crowd erupted from were Yang and them were, I looked over to Arthur and Viktor, who both had a big smiles on their faces, even Amara was grinning. We walked off stage an down some steps, Me a team leader who woulda thunk.

"And finally Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you the for of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team Ruby" I looked up to the screen to see their faces lined up to form the word RWBY," Lead by...Ruby Rose." Ruby looked around like that was a mistake, Yang ran over and hugged her, "Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." slowly everyone left the auditorium, I stayed behind I had a question I wanted to ask Ozpin, I saw he was about to exit the room and I sprinted after him.

"Ozpin how did you choose team names?" Ozpin smirked and kept walking, "Lance it was pretty clear that the only way that your team would work was if I used your name to at least get a color out of it." My face darkened, "You're kidding, right?" Ozpin chuckled and spoke again, "Yes I am, Your semblance told me that you were perfect for the position, the fact that you put someone before yourself shows me that." I smiled widely at least now I know Ozpin isn't crazy , "Don't worry sir I wont let you down." Ozpin nodded, "I know you won't, Now go to your team, they're probably worried about you." I did as told and walked out of the auditorium and walked quietly for a while, I saw a few kids running to their dorms and some others doing what I was doing. I walked into us first year's dorm and wondered around for a bit, until I finally came across my room, before I even opened the door I heard Lance and Viktor yelling, I opened the door and they were oblivious to me.

"Dude that stings!" I saw Arthur with his pistols out, Viktor had his watches ready to go, and Amara poked her head out of the bathroom, she was scared of these two.

"ENOUGH!" the two boys looked at me and stopped, "What's going on here?" Arthur spoke first

"He shocked me with his gloves!" Arthur shot a dirty look at Viktor who returned it, "I told you don't touch my tail!" I face palmed, I looked over to Amara, "Are you okay?" she nodded and walked out of the bathroom, holding one arm.

"You two need to chill out, Arthur what have I told you about doing things without permission and Viktor next time can we solve this without deadly force?" Arthur put his weapons down and walked away, "it was only a thousand volts." Viktor said under his breath, I stared him down and he went back to his bed. I got undressed and went lay down in my bed, the others did the same, I laid in silence, I was still a bit sore from helping Arthur earlier but I should be fine when I wake up in the morning.

 **What a day, this chapter took me a bit longer cause i had a lot to take care of but the next chapter should becoming out a little bit faster, I hope anyone who read this enjoyed and please review and let me know what you guys think. See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A warning to anyone who doesn't like POV switches. There's A LOT this chapter so just a little heads up, and to those who don't mind enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

I was woken up at about 7:30 am the next day by Amara, she quietly woke me up by tapping me on the arm, "We should wake up now so everyone has time to do what they need to." she walked away and went into the bathroom, I guess she wants me to wake up the other two. I walked over to Arthur and pushed him a little bit, he turned around and nodded, he sat up slowly, he started to walk towards the bathroom, but I grabbed him.

"Amara is in there, wait." he nodded and sat down with his phone, the next on my list was the wildcard Viktor, I walked over to him and thought about the best way to wake him up, "Vitkor wake up!" Arthur shouted from behind me, I spun around and stared at him, Viktor sat up and wiped his eyes, "You could have been a little nicer about it." Viktor said as he stretched his arms and stood. I walked over to my bed and checked the closet, it had Beacon uniforms already in there so I grabbed one, Viktor and Arthur did the same.

"How did they get our sizes?" Arthur said as he held up his uniform in front of him, "This is Ozpin we are talking about, How does he do anything?" Viktor stated as he walked over to his bed again, the bathroom door creaked open and Amara stepped out in her uniform, it fit well, she was still wearing her purple jacket over the uniform.

"You look nice." Arthur said as he walked past her, I could see her cheeks change a few shades, she quickly walked to her bed and sat down. Arthur took his shower, then Viktor, and then it was me, I won't lie, I took extra long because I was still in pain from yesterday, and I wanted to get my muscles to calm down. I steeped out of the shower and put on my uniform and brushed my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom and went to a binder that had been sitting at the foot of my bed, but it had my name on it. I read the title of the binder 'Schedules' I opened the binder it had all of our names and the classes we would attend, I handed each member a paper so they would know where to go. I only had two classes with my team, a man named Oobleck taught that class, it was history, the other class was sparring, I had mixed emotions when it came to that, but I was mostly happy, I checked the time.

"Do you guys want to leave now? It's 8:30." Most of the group nodded, so I stood up and walked out of the room, most of my team was right next to me, except for Amara who was walking slow on purpose, she is lot like how I was at Signal. I waved goodbye to my team and headed to a different class, Viktor did the same, but Arthur continued to walk with Amara. I wonder why.

 **Arthur POV**

"Amara you don't mind if I walk with you do you?" She shook her head so I stepped closer to her, she smelled like lavender, her presence alone was relaxing to me, "So where you from?" Amara didn't look at me she just looked down, "Vale, I grew up here all my life." She seemed to be telling the truth but something was off.

I decided maybe it would be best to ask her about something else, "So did you go to Signal?" she looked confused by the question, "I wont be suspicious if you say you didn't, shoot you wouldn't be the first on the team." I kept up my smile.

"Umm... No... I never did." she kept walking, never once did she look at me, "I wasn't able to get anyone to sign for me." I looked over to her and cocked an eye brow, she never went because no one would sign her papers? why? I wont ask, I said I wont be suspicious, so time to change the-.

"Oh this is my class here...See you later Arthur." she walked into the class and shut the door behind her, I could tell she was more secretive than I thought, she was holding something back, one day I'll ask her, until then, I need to go, it's 8:55 class will start soon.

 **Viktor POV**

I can't wait till my last class I want to spar bad, but know I have to sit through these boring classes, honestly I thought this day would be a bit worse, bu so far- "UMHP!" oh looks like I bumped into someone, a human that is waaay taller than me, well it's not hard to do that I am only 5ft 5in, he was wearing the Beacon uniform as well, his hair was a dark shade of orange, he looked down at me and sneered.

"Hello pip squeak, do you think it's polite to bump into me like that?" the way the boy spoke was very condescending and quite disrespectful, "Sorry, I was day dreaming." I stepped back a bit and bumped into someone else, he had a mo-hawk and was also wearing the uniform, I looked to my right and left and noticed I was surrounded.

"Has anyone ever told you that animals are not allowed on campus?" One of the boys laughed at the crude joke, I wish I had my weapons because this doesn't look to good, the big one shoved me to the ground, I got up immediately and began swinging, one spun me around to get a punch off on me, I stepped to the side and dodged it, I grabbed his head a put my knee in his teeth as hard as possible, the big one grabbed me, picked me up, and threw me down, he was easily stronger than me. I tried to get up again but this time the big one stomped on my tail as hard as possible, immense pain coursed through my body, I gritted my teeth and held in the tears, the other boys started kicking me everywhere, one of them kicked me in the nose.

I laid still hoping that they would think I was unconscious, then in a second it stopped, I opened on eye and looked around, they had ran away, I sat up and dusted myself off, I don't think I will be going to class today, I limped my way back to the dorm, opened the door and no one was here so laid down, I sometimes wonder why I decided to come to Vale, I used to say this is what I wanted, I wanted to see the world, I want to see humans, but know I see what my parents were talking about. Humans are a vile race, full of hate and greed. I made a mistake.

 **Amara POV**

I tried to focus on my teacher's lecture but there was no point my mind was running rampant, and the only thing that came to mind was how nice Arthur was to me when we first met, he treated me better than anyone I had ever met, every time I am around him, my heart skips a little bit. Unfortunately I can't get the courage to actually talk to him, and what if I did tell him about my self, he would probably think I'm a waste of space with no future, like everyone else, I picked up my pencil and started to draw, I don't know what I was drawing but I kept going, letting my body do the rest while my mind ran free, one of the girls from the other team noticed, my drawing.

"Wow, you're really good." I looked to my right and saw a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes, she was wearing a golden circlet that was under her bangs, she had a gentile smile, "T-thank you." The girl noticed my hesitation.

"Sorry for just watching, My name is Pyrrha Nikos." she reached her hand out to shake mine, I put it my hand in hers slowly, she seemed nice enough but I could never be to sure, we shook and went back to our work.

"Isn't that Lance Kobolt's brother?" I never realized what I was drawing until she pointed it out, I nodded to her question, "I thought so, your drawing is pretty spot on." there was an awkward silence went over the room, the teacher was letting us work on a paper in the quiet, I finished and went back to drawing.

"So were you taught to draw or where you just naturally good at it?" I thought about the question, "When I was sad or stressed out I would draw and it would calm me down, even from a young age when I wasn't good at it, I would still draw." the bell rang after I finished my sentence, I waved goodbye to Pyrrha and started to leave.

"Hey what's you name?" I looked back at Pyrrha who was getting her stuff ready to go, "Amara Zenth." I smiled halfheartedly at her, and she smiled too, "Well Amara, it was nice talking to you." I nodded and walked out of the class. She seemed like a good friend I headed back to my dorm to grab a notebook, I opened the door and saw, Viktor in his bed, he was bleeding from his nose, he was holding his tail crying, he looked at me with almost hatred in his eyes, it scared me, I backed away slowly, I was worried he might snap, he saw I was a friendly and softened his expression, I pulled out my scroll and texted Lance and Arthur.

 **Lance POV**

I got a text from Amara, I pulled my scroll and read it.

 _Something happened, get to the room now._

I ran back at full speed, I ran into Arthur before I left the halls, "Did she send it to you too?" Arthur nodded, we were a hundred percent worried, we ran to the dorm and opened the door to see her sitting in her bed looking at Viktor, who was trying to get up, his uniform had blood on it and his nose was bleeding, his tail didn't seem to be in the right position either, it might have been broken, he looked at us and groaned, as if we weren't suppose to be here, I walked over to him with Arthur right behind me.

"What happened?" I looked into his golden eyes, he was pissed, "I got jumped by some humans." I got furious too, I looked over to ask Amara but she shook her head.

"Who?" Arthur was also not so happy, "I don't know they didn't give me their names before they beat my ass." Well he didn't have to be a smart ass about it, I put my hand on his chest, "What are you doing?" all animosity in Viktor was replace with curiosity, I was using my semblance, a warmth went over my chest and soon after unbearable pain swept over me, the pain was so bad that I started to see black spots in my vision and got nauseous.

"Lance you can stop." Arthur put his hand on my arm and pulled it off of Viktor's chest, I looked down at him, he wasn't in pain anymore, but I was. I tried to stand up but I fell back down onto the floor and shriveled up into a ball and started to shiver, everything faded to black. I had passed out.

4 hours later I woke up but I didn't my open eyes, I could hear several people in the room, one was closer than all the others, no one was crying or anything but someone was mad.

"What happened to him!?" it was Yang, she was furious, I heard someone come out of the bathroom.

"I got jumped and he used his semblance to heal me back up." It was Viktor, he sounded calm but he wasn't happy, "Look it was either this or Viktor go to the hospital, taking him out of commission for about, and I'm low balling here, about 10 weeks." once Arthur finished speaking the room went silent again.

"You guys... Are going to have to stop getting hurt and Yang how did you get here?" I opened my eyes slowly so I wouldn't get blinded by the light of the room, I saw Yang look at me with her big lilac eyes, she looked mad but she instantly switched to happy when she saw me wake up.

"I was walking past your dorm and saw the door was wide open so I looked inside to see that you were laid out on the floor, so I stayed to make sure you would be okay." She patted my chest and smiled, "Well it's good to see you...Now Viktor do you know who jumped you?" The room went silent again.

"I think... it was Team CRDL. But I can't prove it." Yang got on her scroll and started to type away, she paused a second and showed Viktor her scroll, "Do any of those guys seem familiar to you?" Viktor looked at it and his brow scrunched and his eyes narrowed, "That's them." I checked the time.

"Hey did sparring happen yet?" Yang looked down for a second and looked back at me with an eyebrow raised, "No. Why?" I stood up and dusted myself off, I looked to Viktor and saw he was still wearing his messed up clothes.

"Go get changed, we got a class to go to." Viktor smiled devilishly and ran to the closet and grabbed some clothes and ran into the bath room, Yang was horrified, "You can't go fight him, not like this, you're hurt." I shook my head.

"I'm fine... Arthur did you make sure your weapon upgrades were working?" Yang grabbed my hand and locked eyes with me, she didn't say anything for a second, "If you get hurt again, I am going to kill you." a smile slid across my face, "Don't worry about me, you need to make sure I don't kill Cardin." Arthur looked back to me.

"Lance, my weapon will be fine." I nodded at Arthur and looked over to Amara who was sitting in her bed, "What do you say? Wanna go get some revenge?" Amara sighed deeply and reluctantly nodded.

"Good now let's hurry to class team. We got some ass to kick." Viktor ran out of the bathroom with new clothes on and a smile on his face. We walked to the sparring room to see class was about to start, we saw a few teams there. Team RWBY and JNPR were next to each other and team CRDL was off messing with some other faunas, slowly, more students filled the room, eventually the tardy bell rang and Glynda began to speak.

"Hello class... I am Ms. Glynda Goodwitch, I will be your instructor for this period. In this class you will hone your skills and sharpen your technique. This is the only class that you will be allowed to fight in, and even then it will be restricted to when I say so. Any questions?" Arthur's hand shot up, she looked at him and squinted.

"Arthur is it, What is your question?" I shot a look towards team CRDL, Cardin smirked at me and laughed. Yeah I want to demolish him "Yeah, My dad always told me the best way to learn how to swim is to be thrown into the water, so I was just curious if me and my team could fight today... Please." Glynda was shocked by his forwardness but she hardened once again, she thought about it further, "I suppose it would be an... Efficient way to test our Aura Trackers." I nodded and stood up my team followed behind me, we walked to the locker room and got ready. We put on all of our gear, this was the first time I got to actually see Amara's weapons, it was two axes with what seemed to be some type of exhaust in the back of both of them, they were a shade of purple until you got to the blade, that was a dark silver color, she put the ends together and twisted, the blades adjusted and stop on the end of the it's handle turning into a bladed staff, it was impressive, Arthur adjusted his angled guards and made sure the latch system was working. He put his pistols on his waist, Viktor checked his watches and set them to action mode. I grabbed my sword and made sure the sights were still dialed in, then I switched it to sword mode and swung a few times, it was good. We walked onto the stage, I heard some cheers come from team RWBY and JNPR. I looked across the stage and saw team CRDL lined up for a fight, we looked at Glynda, she made sure everyone was in there proper fighting gear. She walked into the middle of the arena.

"Team LAVA are you ready?" I nodded for my team, "Team CRDL are you ready?" they nodded as well, "BEGIN!" and in a matter of moments I was running full speed at Cardin, the man who hurt my teammate, he swung a giant mace at me, I easily parried and back flip kicked him in the chest, he stumbled back, he slammed his mace at the ground and sent a concussive wave towards me, I side stepped and swung my sword at his head, he ducked and hit me with the hilt of his mace sending we back a bit, he smiled as if he had crippled me, I switched my sword to the rifle and fired gravity dust rounds behind me propelling me at top speed into him, my sword and his mace collided sending a loud metal clanging sound outwards, I grit my teeth, this dude was strong. I pushed my sword against his mace harder than before.

"Sky Lark is out of the match!" I looked around to see Arthur standing over the now beaten boy, but then I heard something that made my heart drop, "Amara Zenth is out as well!" Amara flew past me and I looked back to were she used to be was one of team CRDL's members breathing heavily.

"Arthur! Take this one!" I jumped back from my previous engagement and ran at the other member.

 **Arthur POV**

Oh I've been wanting this, I took my pistols and pressed a button, they started to straighten but instead of putting them together, the pistols stayed separate, but the grips for them bent away from the blades, and a latch was formed out of the magazines, I clipped them to my angled guards and ran full speed at Cardin. I jumped up and spun with my elbows extended, Cardin blocked that attack, but I was relentless, if he blocked one elbow another was at his throat, the barrage was to much for him.

"Russel!" A boy with a mo-hawk jumped over Cardin and started to fight me, he was much faster than his leader, he had dual short swords, I jumped back and switched Vitae and Mortem into short swords as well, I smiled at him, and he sent a weary one back, he was as fast as me we matched each other blow for blow, but he didn't count on one thing, I switched Mortem into pistol form and began to fire at him while I swung, he wasn't able to block bullets, don't worry they were rubber, but they still hurt none the less, he tried to block my upward sword swing, but I jumped up and roundhouse kicked him into the wall.

"Russel Thrush is now out!" I looked over to Viktor who was squaring up against Cardin, "Dove Bronzewing is out!" me and Lance looked at Cardin who was now visible scared. I was about to run into the fight but Lance waved his hand for me to stop, and he sat down, he was tired and frankly I was too, so I sat down as well.

 **Viktor POV**

I am happy that they let me have this honor. Cardin saw what they were doing and smiled, "So that's how you treat your team, you let them fight alone." Very audible laughter came from Lance and Arthur, but that was all they did. I didn't want Cardin to talk anymore so I ran in, I slid my watches back, I wasn't going to need them, Cardin swung down at me, I leaned to the right a bit so he would miss his swing, I uppercuted him for his mistake, he tried to swing faster and faster to no avail, every hit he missed I would hit him in his ribs or his face, we fought for a minute longer until I got tired and didn't dodge a swing, it landed and pushed me to the ground, I started to breath heavily I was running out of stamina, he could tell, Cardin grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the other side of the arena and into a wall, I stood up, now seemed like a good time to use my semblance, I could fell the warmth in my chest, I could feel myself catching my breathe, Cardin was confused. I ran at top speed faster than he could even swing and jumped up under his chin to uppercut him sending him into the air, I jumped up with him and elbow doped him back to the ground, the room got silent when I stood up, and looked at Cardin, his eyes were in swirls, I think I knocked him out.

 **Lance POV**

"Cardin Winchester is out of the battle. Team LAVA wins!" I stood up and ran over Viktor as he fell to his knees, he was definitely tired, we all were. There were cheers in the crowd, I picked up Viktor and walked him over to the steps so we could go back to class, Amara and Arthur were right behind me. I saw teams RWBY and JNPR run over.

"You guys were amazing, you were all like.. HA.. HU...WACHAAA." I couldn't help but smile at Ruby's cuteness as she moved her hands in some genaric karate motions, "Thanks Ruby, though I think we still need some training before we face you guys." I handed Viktor to Arthur, and they walked back to the dorm but before they left Yang spoke.

"Hey, Viktor right?"Yang walked over and stood in front of him Viktor nodded, "Me and you are going to have to spar someday." Yang smiled at Viktor, "You better believe it." and with that Arthur and Viktor headed back to the room while me and Amara stayed and talked with the teams for a while.

"Lance you did good for your first fight." Jaune said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Jaune." Blake walked over her face filled with curiosity, "Why did you let Viktor finish off Cardin?" I looked over to Cardin who was just getting up from his fight with Viktor, "Personal beef." Luckily Blake left it at that, we all started to walk back to our dorms with me and Yang laging behind the rest.

"I'm don't think Cardin will forget about this." Yang looked up to me, I kept my eyes forward, "Good. I don't want him to." Yang seemed surprised by the answer.

"What do you mean?" I looked down at her, "I don't want him to forget because every time he bullies someone, I want him to remember that me and my team will always step in." I looked back in front of us. I looked over at Yang she didn't notice, I just stared at her. I wanted to ask her out to a movie or something but I didn't have the courage, "Alright Lance, I'll see you tomorrow right?" I looked around her I was standing in her room doorway.

"Oh. Yeah, see you tomorrow." I started to walk away from team RWBY's dorm when I heard, Ruby shout from the doorway, "Goodnight Lance!" I turned around and waved goodbye, with a giant smile on my face.

 **Yang POV**

Ruby shut the door after she finished shouting at Lance, she turned around and gave me a goofy grin, "What?" Ruby walked over to me and looked me up and down, "It's funny how you two get around each other." I blushed so I pulled my hair over my shoulder and made sure it was okay.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away from Ruby and of to somewhere else, Blake spoke up from behind her book, "It would seem that you two have a certain attraction for each other." Blake stated as blandly as always.

"I don't know what you see in that Lance boy, but it does look like you like him." Weiss said as she walked out of the bathroom in her night gown, "I do not like Lance in that way, he is just a good friend." The room went silent for a second until Ruby bust out laughing.

"So you say." Blake said as she opened a book, "Okay, so what he's a nice guy." Ruby patted me on the back and went to her bed.

"You like him and you know it." I went silent, the other two girls expected me to say something back but I couldn't, Ruby wasn't wrong, I had liked him for a long time, "Yang why don't you just ask him out?" Blake said while she put her book away.

"I'm not sure if he likes me like that and plus what if he's like his brother." Ruby walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "If he is anything like his brother I don't think you would talk to him as much. Shot he's so attracted to you, if you walked into his room right now and asked him to kiss you, he wouldn't hesitate." the thought of Lance kissing me was enough to make me blush a deep crimson.

"Oh yeah, you like him." Ruby said matter of factually as she poked my cheek with her finger, "Well what should I do?" I looked over to Blake as she began to go to the bathroom.

"Do what you think is best." everyone separated and went to bed, I was in my bunk thing of what to do, well either me or Lance will figure out what to do.

 **A/N: Okay so I just wanted to say Cardin's a dick, so I had to have my team beat the shit out of him. I was fun writing...I mean typing this, I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys, this part of the story takes place in those weeks before the Jaundice episodes happen. I wasn't sure how many weeks Glynda was talking about in the show so i decided to just place this a week before the beginning of Jaundice. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

3 weeks after the fight with Cardin, me and my team were in the library discussing a very important problem, "How about 'Greased Lightning', that sounds good right?" Viktor looked at me and shook his head with a small frown, this was getting hard. We were trying to come up with a move name that suited us two, we had been here in the library for a long time.

"Why 'Greased Lightning'?" Amara asked as she closed her history text book, "Because when I use my semblance on him when he's tired, it makes him faster and when he uses his semblance he can go even faster than before." Amara showed a hint of a smile at my enthusiasm over the name, I really liked the name.

"What about me and Arthur? What would be our team move?" I looked down, I was mildly irritated, "I don't know, I've tried to think of a name for you two but nothing comes up." I put my head in my hands in shame, Arthur patted me on the back with a grin.

"Don't worry you'll think of something, you always do." I nodded and looked back at Viktor, "Now why don't you like 'Greased Lightning'" Viktor shrugged, "I just don't think the name is that good." I went into shock, I was starting to get a little upset with his hardheadedness, "You do realize that greased lightning is a metaphor for super fast right, it literally fits our move perfectly." Viktor shrugged again and opened up his comic book. I was done with names for today.

"Well anyway, Viktor you wanna go to the gym?" Viktor looked up from his comic book and stood up, "Now that I like." Me and Viktor walked away and left Arthur and Amara in the library, We walked in silence until we entered the gym and looked around we saw a few students here and there but no one I knew, we headed to the looker room and changed out of our uniforms. I put on some black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, while Viktor put on some grey jogging pants and a yellow work out shirt, the type that fits tight on you. When we finished we walked over to some workout equipment.

"So why did you want me to come with you?" Viktor seemed to know my ulterior motive, I smiled down at him, "I want to know more about you and I need to get faster, so who better than you to talk to about those things." Viktor smiled and shook his head.

"Okay I'll help you get faster but in return I need you to help me get stronger." Viktor walked over to some sort of rubber strap that was attached to a metal pole that was laying on the ground, "Deal, now what is this?" I pointed down to the strap, "You don't have to worry, this is simple... Put your foot in there." I was a bit skeptical but I did as I was told.

"So you said you were from Menagerie... What's it like over there?" Viktor continued to give me orders, "Now walk forward until the band is stretched out.. Yeah, it's nice but I didn't want to stay there forever so me and my parents moved out here, so far I like Vale a lot more than my old home, there's so much more for me to do." I pushed the band to it's limits but continued to talk with Viktor.

"Huh, well I'm glad you like it. How do your parents feel about it?" Viktor went silent for a second, he seemed a bit conflicted if he should tell me, " Now pick your leg up and hold it...They like the place but... They aren't to fond of humans, no offense , I'm not like that." I nodded and did as commanded, I pulled my leg up like I was about to run and held it there, the band was definitely pulling on me now. I had to put a hand on the wall to make sure I was balanced.

"How does your weapon work?" I looked on his wrists, his golden watches were still there, he hadn't taken the off since the incident with Cardin, "I use an electric dust crystal to power it and that's what makes it as dangerous as it is, the crystal is just behind the watch face, and when I use it to fight, I press this button." Viktor pressed the button he pointed to and the watch transformed into it's more dangerous self, "It sends the crystal into overdrive and makes it well... Unstable _-ish_."

I was shocked, no pun intended, "What do you mean unstable _-ish_?" Viktor started to laugh, "Don't worry the only way that it could become completely unstable was if some how the limiter broke, and that's housed by pure titanium, so I don't think anyone's getting through this thing." I cooled down as he put his weapon back on standby mode, "I saw you mess with your watch before the fight, what was that about?"

"Oh yeah, the time dial doubles as a volt amplifier." He outstretched his wrist in my face and showed the turn dial on top of the watch, "If I were to switch it to attack mode, the numbers would all get a k next to them." I thought about what he said for a second, "Wait, so that means it can go up to 12,000 volts!?" Viktor nodded triumphantly, "Yeah but I only use 6k and above on Grimm, anything else would probably get deep fried." I was tempted to say that was a bit overkill but then I remembered Ruby's weapon.

"Now that you've asked some questions, I got a few of my own. My first one being how are you and Arthur brothers? You don't even look alike." I chuckled at that question, we got it often, "I'll answer as soon as you tell me what to do with my leg." Viktor looked down and realized he had forgot to tell me what to do next, "Switch legs and do the same thing." I highly doubt that this does anything but I enjoy talking to Viktor, "Okay, like I was saying, Me and Lance met in Signal in about 6th grade, we were friends for a long, long time it wasn't instant though, I used to be super quiet so I never really talked, he broke my silence when he asked me how a math problem was worked out. 2 years later and I'm a walking talking human being." I looked down at my leg it was slightly shaking from the bands strain, "Okay but how did you figure out you were brothers?" Viktor face was filled with restlessness.

"His mom wanted to meet me, so one day after school we walked to a little diner not to far from Signal. We walked into the diner and his mom almost immediately flipped shit, she wasn't mad or anything, she was just surprised at how coincidental the whole situation was, she was real cool about the whole thing. See what had happened was at first my dad hooked up with Arthur's mom a year before he hooked up with my mom, and yes I know that me being brown and him being damn near white is a bit confusing." Viktor nodded with a bit of a grin, "It really is, so who had blue eyes, your dad or mom?" I looked down with a little sadness.

"My mom, I guess... I never met her so I couldn't tell you for sure." Viktor put his hand on my shoulder and tried to be a good friend, "I'm sorry man, I didn't know." I nodded, he made me switch legs a few more time before we walked over to a weight lifting area and I helped him with his strength training. I think me and Viktor are good friends, I hope Arthur and Amara are having a good time.

* * *

"Well anyway, Viktor you wanna go to the gym?" Viktor looked up from his comic book and stood up, "Now that I like." and with that the two left me and Amara alone in the library. Welp time to get to know my teammate.

"Amara." I looked up from my text book, "Hmm." she heard me, now it's time to get to know her, "When I asked you if you went to Signal, you said no one would sign your papers... What did you mean?" Amara looked up from her text book but didn't look me in my eyes, "I grew up in an orphanage, so no one would sign my papers."

Okay well that wasn't what I was expecting her to say, "Ohh, ummm." Amara looked a little upset by my hesitation, "Well anyway, why did you help me on the first day?" okay so back to normal questions alright, "Because it looked like you were scared, and I can't stand seeing a pretty girl scared." I notice Amara's cheeks turn to a rose colored red, it was cute.

"Oh... Thank you for helping me." I smiled as she tried to bury her face in a history book, "Why do you try to hide yourself?" Amara snapped her head at me, "I don't know what you are talking about." I laughed at her, she was being insecure about her looks even though she looked good everyday, "Since you're totally not hiding why don't you ask me a question?" She looked up and a sly smile showed up, that was the first time I had seen her smile, "Is it true that Yang punched you in the nose when ya'll went to Signal together?" I tried to hide away in my book now, I am going to kill Lance when I see him, "Yes." I said quietly, she laughed, it was a cute laugh, "I like hearing you laugh." She hushed up and dove her head back into her book.

We sat in silence for a while until I remembered what I had found on her bed the other night, "I have a something to say." Amara didn't look away from her book, "Yes." I smiled at what I was about to say, "You can draw my face really well, it's almost scary how accurate it was." Her head shot up in terror, I couldn't but laugh out loud, earning a shhh from the librarian. Amara was in shock and than it turned to anger.

"How did you find that!?" she whisper yelled at me, "I saw it was on your bed, I didn't open it, my face was on the cover of it." She stood up and started to walk away, "Come on Amara, you don't have to be embarrassed, I thought it was cute." She stopped walking and turned around to look at me, her purple eyes were digging into my soul, "I suggest you not go through my things anymore." And just like that she walked away. Huh even Amara's super shy personality can get mad, well I better not tell her about me going through her drawing binder then. I stood up and headed to the gym to see if Lance was still in there with Viktor and sure enough, Lance was spotting Viktor as he was benching about 200lb, for a normal person his size that would be amazing, but since he's a huntsman that's kinda below average, just yesterday Lance picked up his bed by himself with ease, and those beds aren't light.

I walked over to the two who seemed to be fished with their workout and looked a bit tired, "Hey boys what's up?" They looked over to me each had a smile on their face, "Nothing much, you?" Viktor finished his question as Lance went to drink from a water fountain nearby, "Oh nothing to important, I was just about to KILL LANCE FOR TELLING AMARA ABOUT THE YANG INCIDENT." I heard Lance choke on his water a bit.

"Umm, look it slipped out by accident." Lance put his hands up and tried to surrender, "You and I both now that you don't let things 'slip' " I edged closer towards him, and he bolted off to the looker room, I chased him down, and Viktor was following us. I punched him in the arm a few times when I cornered him it the looker room, it probably didn't hurt him all that much but it was still fun to Viktor and Lance got dressed and headed back to the dorm room with me, Lance spoke up while we were walking.

"I think I am going to add a new form to Fides." Him saying that was a bit random, "Why? You are already covered when it comes to ranges, what would you need another one for." I stated as we walked past team RWBY and JNPR's dorms, "I have to, Ruby is 15 for Christ's sake and she handles a scythe that's twice her size like a pencil, writing her name into her enemy's ass as she kicks it across the god damn campus." Me and Viktor bust out laughing, "This wouldn't have anything to do with her winning against you last week would it?" Viktor prodded Lance in his side.

"Shut up, she beat you too." Viktor crossed his arms, "Only just, I ran out of breathe." I opened the door to see Amara drawing again, I didn't say anything this time, I just kept talking with the boys, "Look all I'm saying is, I need to be prepared for the heavy hitters." Lance tried to make his situation sound better that what it was, "Okay then what about your girlfriend Yang, she hits harder than anyone out there." Viktor and Amara looked at Lance in shock when I finished my sentence.

"I'm not dating Yang... Currently." He tried to throw that last word in there like we wouldn't notice, "Uh huh, so when you gonna ask her out?" Viktor spoke up from his bed, even Amara edged a bit closer to hear what Lance had to say.

"I am not, we are good friends and I doubt she sees us as anymore than friends." Lance started to walk over to the closet to grab some pj's so he could go take a shower, "You're too scared to ask her aren't you?" I asked as I watched him hurry and bolt to the bathroom, he slammed the door so we wouldn't tell him anything.

"She's pretty straight forward, if she really wanted to go out with him she would just ask." Amara spoke up from her binder, "Unless she's worried that she might scare him." I nodded to Viktor, that was most likely why she hasn't asked yet, but only time will tell, hopefully they can overcome their fears and just ask each other out.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter bit I felt like i might have answered a few un-asked questions today, and if I didn't, please send in a review ad let me know what I should improve and fix. Hope everyone has a nice day and see ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HOLY DOUBLE UPLOAD BATMAN... Sorry if that wasn't funny. I realized I'm have a back log of chapter so you know. I think for a couple of days I'll start double uploading. Have fun!**

 **Chapter 7**

It had been another normal day at Beacon, nothing really happened, I trained with my team, I continued to talk with Yang as much as I could, and I would work on Fides' new form. Ruby would come to the smithy and try to get me to tell her what it was but I wanted it to be a surprise for her, in fact I was on my way there right now. I didn't have Fides on me because I would leave it in the smithy so I wouldn't have to carry the pieces with me every where I go. I walked into the smithy and saw a few people in there, mostly second years, not many first years came here to overhaul there weapon, instead they would bring it in for maintenance.

I was a rare exception, I was pretty good when it came to my weapon tech, not as good as the people here, but still good. I sat down at my station and pulled out what remained of Fides, the blades and barrel had been removed, the only thing still attached was the grip, lever action mechanism, the dust revolver system, and a long barrel that was the actual way the bullet left the gun. All of that didn't need to be messed with, so I pushed those pieces aside and looked back at the now detached outer barrel. What if I extend it somehow, but also make it to where it can retract back into a rifle/short sword. I was in a loop of possible ideas and then almost immediately I would reject that same idea.

"What are you trying to do?" I heard a booming voice from behind me, I turned to see the blacksmith that did repairs to the weapons, his name was Grayson Stehlen most of us just called him Gray, he wears a normal black smith apron and some leather gloves that you could tell he had had for a long time because they had burns everywhere, his hair was cut into a buzz cut and was completely grey, his eyes were a normal shade of brown, he wore black pants and a leather belt pouch where he held several different tools. Though he is quite fit, he's a little too old to fight Grimm anymore, that's why he's a blacksmith, he said if he can't fight Grimm than he will help the people who can.

"I'm trying to find out how to extend my swords reach without making it long forever." Grayson leaned over my shoulder and let out a hum, "Did you try to hollow out the bla-" I nodded, "How about making new blades and-" I nodded again, "What about a hard whip approach?" I looked up at him with confusion, he let out a hearty laugh.

"No... What's a 'hard whip approach'?" I spun my chair around and waited for Gray to speak, "Have you noticed the kids with swords that can turn into whips?" I shook my head, I never really looked at other people's weaponry, "Well, some have swords that extend and a nylon wire holds the metal pieces together and they create a serrated whip." Gray pointed out a kid who was using exactly what he said, "I see what your talking about but I'm not trying to make a sharp whip." Gray moved me out of my chair and sat down in my old seat, he began to take Fides' barrel apart in rapid speed, that task alone would take me at least 30 minutes, he did it in under 5.

"I understand your not trying to create a whip. Inside of your outer barrel is a diamond shaped casing, so it's hollow correct." I nodded and let him fiddle with my weapon, "Well then place railings on the inside so that way the casing will extend creating a longer barrel, and since the length of you barrel is about 40in give or take and inch, it will extend another 40in, and that's not even counting the blade length." A devilish smile crossed my face as he stood up, "Thanks Gray, seriously you are a miracle worker." He patted me on the back and started to walk away, "I'm not a miracle worker. I'm a hunter just like you." He walked into his office and I went back to work.

This was going to take some time, I had already segmented the outer casing but it was still a hassle, do you know how long it takes to cut titanium alloy? A long time. I came in here at about 5 in the afternoon, it was about to hit midnight. I felt my pocket vibrate, it was my scroll.

 _Where are you? we have to leave in 30 minutes!_

It was Arthur, I completely forgot about our night out with the team, I panicked and sent a text back.

 _I'm on my way back now._

I put my scroll back in my pocket and began to run back to our dorm, I ran past team RWBY and JNPR's dorm and waved as Jaune walked out of his room, he waved back, I ran into my room and saw everyone was ticked off with me, "I know I was in there a bit longer than I said I would be but I'm here now." Arthur walked over to me and sniffed the air around me and let out a groan, "You smell like oil and onions. Shower. NOW." I did as was told and went grab some clothes and my sneakers that I hadn't wore in a while. I went take a fast shower to wash of the smell and brushed my teeth, I exited the shower and put on my clothes, rushed out and looked over to my team who all had ditched there normal gear for this occasion for a more civilian friendly look, Arthur had taken off his gloves and guards, he replaced his white jacket with the two gold stripes for a casual white jacket with no hood and he kept his red dress shirt, his pants switched to a pair of all white jeans, Viktor had on a yellow vest with a black sweater underneath, and he replaced his shorts with black jeans opposed to Arthur's white ones, Viktor was still wearing his watches, Amara probably changed the least, all she did was change her shirt to something a bit longer and her jacket was zipped up, we honestly looked ready to go.

We walked over to the ship pads and boarded out flight to Vale. We sat down next to each other and talked about what we were going to do.

"So what are we doing?" Viktor's voice snapped me back into reality, I was looking out of the window, "We go get some grub and then...A movie?" Arthur shrugged his shoulders, this is why I don't let him plan things.

"I don't mind the movie part, I am not really hungry though." Amara said as she looked over to Arthur, those two are confusing to me, thet obviously like each other but don't say anything, Is this what Arthur see's me and Yang like?

"I have been working all day so I am starving." I said as my stomach let out a loud growling noise, "I could go for some food too." Viktor said as he started to make sure his watches were fine, "Well then, why don't you two get something to eat while me and Amara go to the movie theater." Arthur was trying to get some alone time with Amara. I wasn't going to stop him, I was to hungry to say anything.

"Cool. So, Lance we're going to eat at the diner you told me about?" Viktor looked to me with hope in his eyes, I nodded with a smile. The ship began to land and we all got off, me and Viktor went to the diner, while Arthur and Amara went to the movies.

Our walk was slow, we didn't feel like rushing because the diner was a 24/7 type diner, so we could walk in and get some food anytime we felt like it. We walked to the diner doors and opened it, a bell went off, letting the waiters know that someone was there, we went of to a table close to the window and sat there.

"What you gonna get?" Viktor asked as he laid down his menu, "A burger probably, you?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, some guy had been staring at me since I walked through the door, "A plate of hash browns and eggs." I looked at him a small confused smirk sat on my face, "Breakfast. Why?" I looked around for the guy and saw he was walking up to the register, "I don't know, I just really like brea-"

"GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT NOW!" The man yelled out, Viktor switched his watches to attack mode, but I quickly pressed the button and they slid back to normal watches, he looked at me with almost rage, "If you try to attack, he will shot that woman." Viktor looked behind him, the man had a gun pointed directly at the woman behind the counter, my eye's widened, "Rosey.". Rosey was wearing a pink waitress uniform and had pink eyes with long light brown hair that had some pink highlights in it, she was in her 40's. Rosey was like a mother to me, she had served me and Arthur when we had first started coming here and she continued to help me while I was growing up. Rosey had tears falling down her face, I slowly stood up.

"Come on man, people are just trying to-" I tried to reason with the man but he wasn't having any of it.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" I kept walking towards him, his gun was shaking, he was scared, "You don't want to do this, just put the gun down and walk away." The man put his other hand on the pistol and switched targets to me. I froze for a second.

"KID I WILL KILL YOU!" The man walked up to me and put the gun to my head, I wasn't detoured, "If you leave now we will forget this ever happened." The man's eyes went wide, he was definitely thinking about his option.

"I can't, If I don't... I HAVE to do this okay, now give me the money!" I noticed his hesitation, "Look we are huntsman, both of us, and if you're in trouble with anyone, we will take him down, you just have to stop this." The man seemed to be relieved at my statement and lowered the gun a bit, "You're huntsman." I nodded and so did Viktor, I put my hand on the gun slowly and pulled it down, the man didn't resist, "Sit down so we can talk." he did as I told him and went to where I was sitting before this, I walked over to Rosey at the counter and handed her the pistol.

"For next time and please don't tell anyone okay." Rosey smiled, "Thank you Lance and I'll make sure no one talks about this, and say hi to Arthur for me." She smiled dried her tears up and went into the back to make sure everyone was calm. I walked back to my seat and sat next to Viktor.

"Now why did you try to rob this place?" Viktor started up the questions, "I owe a guy some money." The man was still being hard up when it came to the questioning, "Alright who is the guy?" The man went silent for a second, "I don't know, I never dealt with him directly." I face palmed.

"Then what are you scared of?" Viktor spoke again he sounded a bit frustrated with this guy, I was too, "He is the biggest drug dealer on this continent, I watched someone make a call to the guy for some dust and in a minute the guy got the dust from some bum of the street, so yeah I am scared of a man who doesn't have to be anywhere near his business to get it to run properly." My eyes went wide, we were dealing with a kingpin and a big one at that, maybe I should tell Ozpin about this.

"Well what can you tell us?" this time it was me who asked the questions,"I can tell you that he is in this city right now and that he is looking for someone, I don't know who, but if you find'em you might be able to get to him." Viktor looked over to me and smiled, I nodded at the man and stood up, "Do you know where we can find him then?" The man looked at his scroll and sighed, "I heard some whispers about someone on the inside of Beacon but that's it." I nodded, Viktor stood beside me.

"Now get out of here and stay low." I pointed the man towards the door, "You just letti-" Viktor looked the man in the eye, "He is letting you go I still have half a mind to shock you until you explode." Viktor activated his watches and punched his fist together and made an electrical flash, sending the man running top speed out of the door.

Viktor and I sat back down and got our food, we ate quickly, we were about to leave when Rosey spoke up, "Don't worry Lance, that one's on the house." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Me and Viktor walked out of the diner and started to walk but where cut off by Arthur, he was beaten and bruised, he had blood coming from his nose and his left eye was swollen. But Amara wasn't with him.

* * *

After waving goodbye to Viktor and Lance, me and Amara walked to the theater, it wasn't to far away but it was still a good distance from the ship, "Amara, you're not mad at me or anything?" Amara looked up in confusion, "Why would I be?" A deep relief went through my body and I relaxed, "Because of the other day when I looked at your binder." I put my hand on the back of my neck and looked forward, "I'm not mad at you, I was just embarrassed that you saw that." Amara actually made eye contact with me, her eyes almost shimmered in the night light, she closed the gap between us as we walked until eventually my shoulder and her shoulder were touching, it was nice and I wasn't going to ruin the moment.

We walked a bit farther until we saw the theater, it was big, It had the words 'Delano Draft House Cinema' in big white letters, I hadn't went to this theater in a while but I remember it was nice, inside the theater were normal seats like any other movie theater but in between a set of two seats were tables were you could order food and the service was great.

We were about to walk in when we heard some commotion happen in an alley way of to our right, I looked over to Amara to see if she heard it too, she was already walking in that direction, we walked over slowly.

"AHHHH!" Someone was screaming so we double timed it to alley, I pulled out my pistols and pointed it down the alley, only to find that no one was there so we walked in to investigate. Slowly we approached what we assumed was the origin of the scream, no one was there.

"Wow, it actually worked." I spun around as fast as possible and saw a man standing on a dumpster, "Who are you?" The man ignored my question, "You guys should really shouldn't run into a dark and creepy alley alone, who knows what type of creeps could be lurking in the shadows, haha." I was definitely on edge, this guy wanted us here.

"Who. Are. You." I stated this time, he looked at me and smiled with blood lust in his eyes, "I am a bounty hunter of sorts, and you." He pointed at Amara, "Are my bounty." I stepped in between the two, "While I'm around you're not going to touch her." The bounty hunter almost went into a laughing fit, "Young love. Kid you think your the first couple I...Broke up." His choice of words made me think he did other things than break them up.

"Why do you want me?" The man looked past me and at Amara, "Because you haven't paid your debt yet." Amara spoke quietly, "No... Please." The bounty hunter laughed even harder than before, "HAHAHAHAHA, Do you really think I'm going to let my check get away, well you got another thing coming girly." He jumped off of the dumpster and slowly walked towards us, "AMARA RUN!"

I shouted at her, I ran in to fight him with my short swords, he pulled out what seemed to be a knife, piece of cake. I swung my swords at him and he caught both of them with his one knife, I was straining to push down, he wasn't even breaking a sweat, "Ohh, your bite isn't as bad as your bark, too bad." The guy took his other hand and punched me in my left eye and sent me flying into a wall, the bricks crumbled as I stood up. He was already in my face, he grabbed my wrists and smiled, he scared me, this guy was easily beating me. I tried to get free of his grip but it was useless so I did the next best thing, I head butted him as hard as I could, I hurt my self in the process, he still had me in his grip, "No no no no, Like this." I was confused what he meant until he head butted me in the nose twice as hard, I heard an audible crunch noise, he had broken my nose, I let out a pained yelp. The bounty hunter smiled and kicked my leg so I would fall to one knee, He kneed me into the wall hard, I could feel the blood trickle from a gash on the side of my head, he started to walk away towards Amara who was standing still, I stood up and tackled him to the ground, "AMARA GO!" she didn't move an inch, the man flipped us over so now he was on top of me, he began to punch me in the face repeatedly until I blacked out.

I woke up about 10 minutes later, everything was hurting, I stood up using the wall and saw my pistols, one had a blade broken off and the other's blade was bent, I picked them up and looked around, neither the man or Amara was there, I started to tear up, I reached for my scroll to find that it wasn't there, that bastard stole my scroll, I started to limp my way back to the ship, I needed to find Lance and Viktor. I fell a few times on my way there but eventually I saw them leaving the diner, I started to run towards them, hey saw me and started to run towards me. I fell down in front of them, I was aching all over and running like this took it out of me. I saw them run up to me as my vision faded to black, I had passed out again.

 **A/N: Well that's not like last chapter... Huh. I think this is bad. See ya later readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another short chapter... I'm sorry, don't crucify me, I don't really go by word count or anything, I just write until I feel that I have made good progress for the next chapter, the second upload should be almost directly after this one, So don't worry more is on the way. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

2 hours had passed and we had snuck back to our room after a few close calls. We placed Arthur in his bed and I healed him back up, I tried to stay awake but I too passed out from pain, but I still woke up before Arthur did, Viktor was watching over both of us, it was clear that he was beyond scared of what we had gotten into, and to be honest I was scared too, but I have to stay strong for my team right?

"Lance what are we gonna do?" Viktor asked as I sat up, I paused and looked over to Arthur, he was starting to stir, "First we see what happened." Arthur sat up and was immediately pissed off.

"DAMN IT!" Arthur stood up and made his way to his door, I jumped up and grabbed him by the arm, "Arthur what happened?" Arthur yanked his arm out of my hand and turned back to me with tears in his eyes, "H-He took her." Viktor spoke up from his bed, "Who took her?" Arthur started to sob, "I don't know."

"Why did he take her?" I asked Arthur as he sat back down. I placed my hand on his shoulder, Arthur's eyes got wide, "He said that she was his check." I figured one piece of the puzzle out, "So he was hired to kidnap Amara, but why." Arthur face was showing horror, "He said something about a debt she had to pay."

"So he has a boss, but who?" I pondered while everyone else was silent, I heard Viktor gasp, "What if the drug lord guy is connected?" I stopped and looked at Viktor, "The guy did say he owed him money and if Amara somehow got mixed up with the guy, it's not a stretch to think that." I looked at Arthur's waist and saw his weapons, the were badly damaged, I'll have to repair them.

"What drug lord?" Arthur asked but my scroll started to ring, I looked at the caller... It was Amara. I picked up and heard a man on the other end.

"Lance Kobolt, Leader of team LAVA, one brother, has a dad, 17 years old, weighs about 220, has blue eyes, and has a scar on his chest from a fight that happened during an incident outside of a diner." My mouth soured, he knew me as if he was Arthur, he started to talk again.

"Should I go on, or do I have your attention." I at first didn't want to talk until I heard a muffled scream in the background. It was Amara.

"Okay! You have my attention! Now what do you want?" I shouted, who ever this guy was he had Amara and he hurt her, "I want you to meet me at this address." after he said that I received a text from an unknown number, it was the address to a warehouse near the docks, "Okay when do you want us there?" The scroll went silent and then Amara was on the scroll.

"T-they w-want you here a-a-at 12 tomorrow." Arthur heard her voice when it came on, he jerked the scroll out of my hand, "Amara are you okay? Did they hurt you?" A shuffle could be heard and then the mans voice was back again.

"Be there or she dies." the scroll clicked and the call ended, Arthur grabbed his swords and go ready to leave, I had to grab him, "Why would you stop me!?" Arthur yelled at me, he wasn't thinking correctly.

"If you go to their hideout guns blazing, you'll die, I'll die, Viktor will die, and Amara will die. Think about that for a minute." I stood up and took his weapons, "Now I have to go repair these and fix my weapon for tomorrow, you two do **NOT** leave this room. If they know who I am, they know who you are too." I left the room and shut the door behind me.

I wet through the hallways and checked my corners. How did he know so much about me? This is way more serious than I thought this would be. Now he has Amara and he can kill us and everyone we know. Oh god... Yang. I stopped in my tracks, I saw how Arthur was acting, if this guy gets Yang... I don't know what I would do. I have to make sure that she stays far away from me and my team, along with every other team at Beacon, no one else will get hurt because of this. I creeped into the smithy and headed to my work station, Fides was still where I left it.

I got to work fixing Arthur's pistols, it was a relatively easy fix, I just replaced the broken blades with new ones, but know I need to get my weapon back in action, where was I, oh right. I have to place railing on the now segmented outer barrel. The diamond shaped outer barrel had been cut into 10 pieces so now I had to place 30 railing tracks on the inside of the barrel and make sure that they didn't obstruct the bullet as it fired, I had to place the track and hold it with one hand while with the other I drilled into the barrel and made a drill slot, this process took about 7 hours to complete. I saw some kids show up to get to work on their own weapons even Gray walked in, he came over to me and checked on me.

"Lance are you okay." I nodded and screwed in the last screw to my rifle, I still needed to place some new blades but needed to see if the new system worked. I stood from my chair and pressed the new button and the barrel extended out with no problems, once I found a blade that would extend with the barrel it would be perfect. I sat Fides back down and went over to the blades rack, Gray followed me over.

"Lance you look tired, how long have you been here?" I didn't look at him, I continued to browse, "About 8 hours by now." Gray spun me around and looked into my eyes, they were no doubt red from strain and baggy, "Lance I will finish your weapon you go get some rest, I'll have a student bring it to you when I'm finished, okay?" I nodded and started to walk away. I was exhausted, I could barely move fast, I started to stumble a little and began to fall, I would've hit the ground had it not been for a certain white haired heiress.

"Lance are you okay? You look horrible." I know how to get them to leave me alone, I don't like it but I have to. I am sorry Weiss, "Move." I shoved her out of the way and walked past her, she almost fell to the ground, she didn't say anything for a second, I kept walking hoping that her attitude had changed from the first time we meet but it didn't, "I was trying to help you! How dare you be so rude!" I am so so so sorry for this, "BITCH I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I walked even faster, I could hear sniffling behind me, I had made her cry, it took all of my willpower to not turn around and apologize, but it was either lose friends or have them killed, I chose the lesser of two evils. I walked into our dorm hall and saw Jaune leaving his room.

"Hey Lance how's it going man." I looked over and saw a smile on his face, he seemed happy, "Fuck off loser." I kept walking, not daring to look back, I opened my door and walked in, Viktor and Arthur were asleep in their beds, I followed suit and went into my bed, It only took a few seconds for me to pass out.

It had been maybe 2 hours after I had passed out, the boys were still asleep, I heard knocking on my door, I stood up and walked over to open it, I reached for the handle and pulled, on the other side was the one thing that I didn't want to happen. Team RWBY and JNPR were both in front of my door, Yang was the one knocking.

Shit.

"So what's wrong with you, hmm? First you make Weiss cry and then you cuss out Jaune. "What did either of them do to you?" I looked over to Weiss, she was being held by Ruby, then I looked over to Jaune he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seriously, why did you do that?" Ruby asked. I am going to really hate myself after this, "What does it matter to you ya little snot nosed brat?" Ruby's eyes widened, Yang grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me in close.

"I don't think you should talk to her like that." Yang's hair was starting to smolder and her eye's were fighting to figure out which color they should be, "Let me go you pyhsco-bitch." Yang's eyes flashed to red and she sent a punch my way, I clenched my eyes and prepared for the pain but it never came. I opened one eye to see Yang was tearing up.

"Why are you acting like this?" She threw me into the hallway, "Aww, Yang did I hurt your feeling?" I tried to say that in a condescending puppy dog voice. I need her to hate me for her to be safe.

"Lance stop acting like this, we are your friends." I stood up and looked at the little red leader, "I only have my team, the rest of you are just road blocks to my success." Ruby stepped into my face, "Lance please stop." I know what I have to do and Ruby I swear you will thank me for this one day, I lifted my hand over Ruby and prepared to smack her, thankfully Yang ran over and punched me square in the jaw and sent me flying into a wall. I teared up a little bit, but I had to do this. Yang walked over to me and picked me up by my throat.

"Lance I liked you so much but now... If you **EVER** come by my friends again... I will hurt you." She dropped me to the floor, I looked up at her, her eyes were back to lilac and they were crying. She liked me? This doesn't make me feel any better. I wanted to stand up and tell them everything but then Amara would die, Yang saw the tears in my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Yang asked me, all of my heart wanted me to apologize but then this would have been for nothing, I had to finish this, "Because I... I hate you." Yang covered her mouth and walked away, she was full fledged crying and she wasn't holding anything back. I did it. She was safe now, Ruby looked at me one last time, she was also crying, I had to look away from her, none of this felt right.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about us blocking your way to success anymore, asshole." I heard Jaune say as team RWBY and JNPR walked to their rooms, I looked to my dorm and saw my sword laying there and behind it was Viktor and Arthur both of them rushed to me and helped me up, they brought me to my bed and sat me down.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked, "Why do all of our friends hate you... Hate us?" Viktor asked with a perplexed look on his face, "Because if there around when we fuck up for this guy, they won't go down with us." I grabbed new and improved Fides and put it in my sheath on my back.

"And what about you and Yang?" Arthur placed his hand on my shoulder, "We will never ever be anything. Not even friends." I put my hand on the door knob but before I could turn it, all of my emotions from today poured out of me, I put my head on the door and started to cry loudly. Never in my life would I ever want to hurt anyone like that, especially Yang, who now hates me, the boys walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We can work on fixing this later but for now we have to help Amara." Arthur said as he pulled the door open and walked out, I followed behind him, we walked all the way back to the airships and left. Yang I will make this up to you, I swear.

* * *

Why was he being such a horrible person to all of us? He tried to hit Ruby so I had to stop him but that didn't make it any better.

"What an asshole. I knew he was trouble." Weiss sneered, I shot a glare at her and raised my fist to punch her for talking about him, "Sis what are you doing?!" Ruby grabbed my arm and pulled it down.

"Why are you trying to defend him?!" Blake yelled at me, I looked over to Weiss, she was holding her rapier, "He tried to hurt Ruby!" Weiss yelled at me.

"I know." I said dryly, "He said he hated you!" I nodded to Blake, "And he acted like we were nothing to him, why would-" I snapped and cut off my younger sister.

"Because that's not the type of person Lance is! He would rather put himself in front of a train if that meant we would be okay!" Weiss looked up at me with a sour expression, "Then why would he do that Yang, please enlighten us." I shook Ruby off _Ember Celica_ and went back to arguing with Weiss, "Does any of the things he did out there make sense to you, Ruby you know Lance better than they do, does that even remotely remind you of Lance?" Ruby looked down and rubbed her arm.

"No it doesn't but then why-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss once again, "It doesn't matter why. He did and now we should go to Ozpin and get him expelled." Weiss started to walk out of the room, I grabbed her and closed the door.

"I think something is seriously wrong. I don't know what, but did anyone notice where Amara was in that whole situation." I pointed out and I hoped one of them would get what I was saying, "Does it matter, she wasn't there so what?" Blake's eyes got wide after Weiss finished speaking.

"She was _missing_." I smiled a little, at least someone understood, Weiss still wasn't convinced "So what she was probably in the library." Ruby shook her head, "Nope. She left with them to town last night." Blake spoke after Ruby finished.

"When Arthur poked his head out of the door, he had blood lines under his nose, and his shirt had rips in it." I looked over to Blake, "He was bloody?" Blake nodded to the question. I looked over to Weiss to see her come to a terrible realization.

"He is scared of something." Weiss said as she sat back down, "Something happened last night , that's why Amara isn't with them." Ruby said slowly so everyone could understand the situation. I walked to my door and cracked it open to see Lance, Viktor, and Arthur leaving again, Lance had definitely cried, I could see his eyes were puffy. I closed the door and looked back at the team.

"He was crying when I punched him." Ruby smiled a little, "You do punch really hard." I glared at her, "He's hurting emotionally, he didn't want to yell at any of us, he had to." Ruby placed a hand on my shoulder, "We'll figure this out but first lets go to Ozpin." She started to walk out I grabbed her by her cape and dragged her back into the room.

"Lance is smart. Don't you think he would have went to Ozpin?" Ruby nodded, "Then why hasn't Ozpin stepped in?" Weiss asked, I paused and thought, my heart sank, "They are dealing with something that Ozpin can't help them with." The team looked down, I heard Ruby start to cry. Lance what have you gotten into?

 **A/N: Lance is in some shit now. Wish him luck. What do you think is going to happen next, let me know, I'm curious to see if anyone can figure it out. See ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was chapters 9 and 10 but I saw how dumb it was to separate them so I combined them and pushed this out. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

I hate myself right now, I hope that it was worth it, we had gotten of the ship and were heading to the docks, all of us had our weapons ready to go. We watched everyone that walked past us, we didn't trust anyone, almost every time someone bumped into one of us we pointed a weapon at them, giving them a heart attack.

"How did he know all of that about you?" Viktor asked as he ran up front, "I don't know, maybe he got a hold of my records." Viktor seemed satisfied with that answer, now it was Arthur's turn to speak.

"Lance I'm sorry, if I would have just-" I turned around and cut Arthur off, "Do NOT blame yourself for any of this, blame it on the guy who took Amara." I turned around and kept walking. We walked a bit longer until we came across an abandoned warehouse, or at least I think it is, we stood outside the door and stared for a minute.

"Weapons ready." I heard the cocking sound of Arthur's weapon and the electrical whirring of Viktor's watches in attack mode. I pulled out my rifle and checked the sights it was still dialed in. I opened the door and Arthur and Viktor ran in, I followed closely behind, we didn't see anyone. We walked into the middle of the warehouse, there were giant containers everywhere, but nobody to move them. We thought we might have went to the wrong warehouse so we started to leave, but before we got to the door we started to hear slow clapping. Me and Arthur aimed our guns and waited.

"I'm so glad that you three could make it!" A man walked out of the shadows in a black suit that kinda of glistened in the light, I think his clothes are rubber. He was wearing a black mask so the only thing we could see was his eyes Arthur tried to run at him, so I grabbed him and held him back, "WHERE'S AMARA YOU BASTARD!" Arthur wanted this man dead, he must have been the guy Arthur was fighting, "You still want to fight. Too bad, we fought already and you didn't do so well, now I want to fight... Him." The man pointed at Viktor.

Viktor pointed at himself with a confused look, "Me?" The man nodded and pulled out his knife, "If you win, my boss will let you see Amara, if you lose." The man used his finger and slid it across his throat, Viktor smiled.

"Permission to use lethal force boss." Viktor turned around with almost a scary smile on his face, I nodded, he turned back around and switched his watches to 12k, sending his watches to overdrive, they were sparking like crazy, the man noticed the power change, "This is going to be fun." The man said as he took of full speed at Viktor, Viktor ran at him.

* * *

I'm horrified of this guy, I have to shake him up a little, but that little electric show I put on only seemed to make him want to fight me more. I ran at him, we got about a foot away when I jumped up and tried to superman punch him, he dodged and tried to cut me with his knife, I moved my arm and got out of the way, we started to circle each other. He closed in and swung with his knife, I used my left hand to alter the course of his stab and I tried to uppercut him with my right, he pushed my wrist, with his other hand, the fight was like that for a while, him attacking and me defending my self and trying to get the upper hand but neither of us could. I made a mistake, I jabbed at his face, the guy moved his body left and cut my arm with his knife, the serrated knife cut into my arm deep and started to make me bleed, but I had to keep going. I started to punch as fast as I could, I clipped his face and it made him convulse in front of me, so I punched him in the center of his mask as hard as I could and it sent him flying into a wall that was nearby. The guy stood up faster than that Alpha did in initiation, he was _inhuman_ , something was up. The guy ran at me again, this time his knife wasn't a knife, it was a large revolver, he started to shoot at me, I had to run behind some containers. As strong as my weapons are, they don't have any range functions, I could hear the man walking up to my container, so I waited until he rounded the corner and tried to shoot, I pushed the pistol over a bit and a bullet went whizzing past my head, he switched it to an in between state, the revolver now had a knife at the end of it, he started to do thrust motions and tried stab me with the blade, I dodged and punched the man in his arm, but he didn't stop, is he wearing rubber? Oh you have got to be kidding me!

The guy tried to shoot and stab at the same time, I was steady trying to dodge bullets, this guy was dangerous in any range, bot no one will ever beat me in hand to hand, I jumped up and kicked him back a few feet, before he charged at me again, I switched my watches to safe mode, he saw and smiled, he put his knife on the ground and ran at me, we started to throw down with bare fists he was not winning, every swing he made I dodged and countered, he was fast and strong but he wasn't as fast as me, he was just stronger. He got lucky and punched me in the jaw and sent me flying into a container, I dented it a little, I tried to stand up but couldn't I was too tired to fight anymore, I relaxed and prepared for death.

"VIKTOR YOU CAN DO THIS!" Lance screamed at me from across the warehouse, "DO IT FOR AMARA!" I remembered Amara, and thought back to the man, he was going to kill her if I lost, I could feel my chest warming up and I could breathe normal again, my semblance had activated again, I stood up and looked at the man, he pulled his pistol back out and was aiming at me, I wasn't scared, I took off in a different direction and jumped on to some containers and started parkouring over objects all the while he was shooting at me, I hopped into the rafters and kept running until I could see he was reloading his weapon, I pounced on him from a good distance away, It watched as he pulled his pistol up and aimed at me, I activated my watches and punched the pistol to the ground, the man was in shock, pun intend. I began to punch rapidly. Faster than I had ever punched before, I could feel every punch land, I cocked my fist back and sent it full speed at his mouth causing the mask to crack open, sending him to fly backwards into the ground, I ran over and punched him repeatedly with my normal fists.

"Never. EVER. Mess with my team." I continued to punch him until I saw blood coming from his face, then I backed away. I heard more clapping from the control room in the warehouse. A man with red eyes and red hair staring at me and clapping, he was wearing an all black suit and was definitely happy to have watched the fight, I looked over to Arthur and Lance to see that they were running over, they both saw the man.

"THAT... THAT RIGHT THERE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WAS AMAZING!" the man put his hands on his head, he really enjoyed our fight, "Are you his boss?" Lance asked with a stern expression, the man was surprised by the calmness of his voice.

"I am and you must be this little outfits leader. Lance is it?" The man walked out of the control room and stood by us, I could see that there were more people than just him in that room, they were probably there to make sure we don't pull anything.

"That's me. Now who are you?" Lance outstretched his hand to shake it, "Ohhh, your trying to be polite, okay, I'll play that game. I'm Garnet, I run this whole... _Business_ that you see around you." looked around and saw an open container, there was a lot of boxes, each of them filled with drugs. So this is the drug lord huh, he doesn't look any older than Arthur.

"Now before we speak I need you to take care of something for me... I need you to kill this man." I jumped back, Arthur eyes widened, Lance was the first to speak, "Why would you want us to kill your own man." Lance spoke low, he didn't want any of us to have to go through with this, "Because, I don't like losers, and he has let me down before so he is useless to me." I guess it would be me to kill him so I switched my watches to attack mode and walked over to the knocked out man. Arthur grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Arthur was not happy with my decision to kill the man, "You would think that you'd want this guy dead after he kicked your ass." I retorted, Arthur went silent, so I turned around and went over to the man and outstretched my arm. Arthur tackled me to the ground, "WE. DON'T. KILL" Arthur peered into my eyes, Lance pulled Arthur off of me and shoved him else where, I stood up and switched my watches back to safe mode.

"Oh by the way, if you don't kill him. They kill Amara." Garnet snapped his fingers and in the room behind him the lights kicked on and we saw Amara tied to a chair and some tape going over her mouth, her hair was messed up and hanging off her face, she had a few bruises on her, a guy had a gun to her head.

* * *

"Sonova-" Arthur said as he looked into the room, he made eye contact with Amara and she started to move around trying to get free. He started walking over to the man, he pulled his pistol out and aimed at his head, I pushed him aside and aimed my rifle, the man opened his eyes and looked into mine, he had nothing but terror filled inside of him, he didn't want to die, I cocked my rifle and closed my eyes. I stood there for a second, until I gave up being my righteous self for my team and let a shot ring out, I had used red dust rounds, so his death would be instant. I felt something splatter onto my shoe, I didn't dare look at it. I had killed the man, I had to turn away, I put my rifle in its sheath and looked over to Garnet.

"For my team's safety, I will do anything." I could feel my stomach do back flips, this wasn't right, Amara had watched the whole thing unfold, I could see her tear up, that was another person I was close to that I made cry today, "I'm glad to hear it, but I still need you to do a few more tasks before I can give you back Amara." Arthur let out an irritated groan, "Don't worry, you won't have to _murder_ anyone again." I looked down and could feel my chest expanding rapidly, he was toying with me, "Why are you doing this." Garnet looked over to Arthur and smiled.

"Honestly, if I had my way, I woulda executed that bitch on the spot." Arthur ran up before I could stop him and socked the man in the jaw with all his strength, Viktor ran over and tackled Arthur to the ground, Garnet grabbed his chin, "I'm impressed, from what he told me." Garnet pointed at the dead man, "You hit like a bitch. I can safely say that is not true, but that whole little thing you just did was definitely bad for her health." I looked past him and at Amara, I watched as one of the bigger guys clocked her dead in the jaw, the force from the punch made the chair she was in fall over. Arthur tried to go to that room.

"PLEASE STOP HIM!" Arthur pleaded with Garnet, I heard and audible smack noise, the man had hit Amara again, now I was getting mad, I reached for my rifle, Garnet raised his hand, and the man walked away, so I out my hand back on my sides, Arthur was crying as he looked at Amara who's head was hanging lazily, Arthur wanted to go to her, Garnet spoke, this time his playful tone changed to a more serious one.

"You saw what happened right? I made a _motion_ and she got the shit beat out of her! Don't fuck with me and she will be fine, but if you continue to be head strong, I **will** kill her, slowly, painfully, and you will watch. Now do you understand?" Arthur was still crying but he nodded, Viktor helped him off the ground, "And you." he looked at Viktor, "You can try to run your parents off to Menagerie all you want, but I got people there too, and you." Garnet looked at me and smiled, "Your girlfriend at Beacon isn't safe either." My eyes widened, I wanted to kill him right there.

"Don't threaten anyone outside of my team." I had venom laced in my words, I want him to understand how I feel about him, "You're not in the position to tell me what to do." He closed the gap between us and stared me down, I didn't budge. He stepped back and looked at each of us.

"Now that I think you understand the gravity of the situation, I need you to get as much information on Beacon's structure, it's defenses if it was attacked, and a list of all of the teachers that work there. Do you understand?" We all looked at each other, we all had scowls on our face but we nodded reluctantly, "We'll do it, but what about Amara, she's part of my team and if people see she's missing, they'll get curious." Garnet thought about it for a second.

"Just tell Ozpin that she is having a family issue back home and has to go there for a few days." I looked at him with doubt, "She doesn't have a family." I stated, Garnet got a little frustrated, "I know that. She had a fake transcript when she joined Beacon. Hell I know the guy that gave it to her." I nodded and began to leave with Viktor on my tail.

"Amara we will get you out of here, I promise." Arthur said as he looked over to Amara who was now knocked out, "I'll call you when I've got something." I didn't turn around to acknowledge Garnet, I just kept walking. We all walked outside of the dark warehouse and was blinded by the bright rays of the sun.

"I don't know why he need all of that info." Arthur said as he wiped his eyes to get the tears out of them, "Isn't it obvious. They're going to attack Beacon and we have to figure out when and why." We need to know when but Viktor had some reservations about it, "If we do anything stupid he will kill everyone we know." I patted him on the head, "I know."

We walked a bit farther until we saw our ship back to Beacon, we all boarded our flight and sat down in silence, Viktor was the first to speak, "So we need information on them right?" I didn't look at him but I nodded, "Okay so I'll break into that warehouse and get into the room that Amara's in and check those filing cabinets that were next to her." My head shot to him, Arthur did the same, "We are not doing that." Arthur wasn't trying to get Amara killed, and if Viktor did what he said, then there was a high chance of all of us being killed, but the reward is also high.

"I'll... Think about it." Arthur looked at me as if I had said I was going to kill his mom, "You'll think about it. Lance everyone could-" I snapped at him.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!"

Arthur was angry too, "WELL YOUR NOT ACTING LIKE YOU DO!" I stood up and started to walk off the ship, Arthur was still on my tail, "Lance why would you even consider that?" I paused for a minute, my mind started to piece it together.

"Arthur, if we give him that information the whole school will be at risk, but if we try to figure this out and break in, we might die along with everyone one we love, but the whole school will be safe." I kept walking Arthur spun me around, "What are you saying?" I looked into his eyes, "The lives of 15 people versus the lives of 1500 people, which would you choose to live?" I stared at him and waited for the answer, he stayed silent and walked away to the room. We walked into the hallway of the dormitory and saw Glynda standing by our door, she looked over to us and began to walk towards us, Viktor's face screamed 'I'm scared' and Arthur fixed his shirt and got ready.

"Lance... Ozpin would like a word."

 **A/N: What could Ozpin want and Why does Garnet talk like he has past experience's with Amara, all will be revealed next time on... DRAGON BALL Z! Just kidding but hope you guys enjoyed. See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we go. Time to go talk to Ozpin, wonder whats he's going to want to talk to him about. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Lance... Ozpin would like a word." I nodded and began to walk with her, we walked in silence until we got to the giant clock tower Glynda walked me into the office below Ozpin's and we got into the elevator up, Glynda was being eerily quiet, even more so than normal. Glynda's silence worried me. do they know about what happened? And if so are they mad? The elevator door opened and I saw Ozpin standing at his window and he was looking down at his school.

"Hello Lance, please take a seat." Ozpin hadn't even turned around yet but he knew who I was. I did as directed and went sit down, the room went silent as Ozpin made his way to his seat, using his cane to help him walk, every click of the cane to the floor made me think of a book that I read in school, something about floor boards and heartbeats. Anyways, Ozpin sat down and clasped his hands together, he stared at me for a second.

"Lance how are you today?" He seemed to be asking a genuine question, it didn't have a double meaning to it at all, "I am...Having a bit of a... rough day." I spoke in a slow manner, I was incredibly tired from today's events, and Ozpin picked up on it.

"You seem incredibly tired...I'll make this brief." I nodded and he proceeded to question me, "Your teammate, Amara Zenth, do you know where she has been for the past 2 days?" I nodded again but I coupled it with a verbal answer, "She's been with her...Family for the past few days. An emergency happened with her mother and Amara had to go and check on her." Glynda seemed worried, so now I could tell that they didn't know anything, Ozpin didn't change his features at all.

"Then why didn't she tell us anything?" Ozpin leaned forward and looked me in the eyes, if he could hear my heart beating, he would have known I was lying, "It was urgent and when she got the call we were in town. It was my job to tell you but I forgot." Ozpin looked pleased with the answer, "Alright, next time Lance if something like this comes up please don't forget." I nodded and stood from my chair, Ozpin raised his hand, and didn't say anything for a second, until Glynda spoke.

"All electronics in the room have been killed sir." Glynda stepped up to Ozpin and showed him something on her scroll, Ozpin shot his eyes back to me, "Lance you don't have to worry about anyone listening in... Now what really happened yesterday?" My eyes got wide, I was reluctant to share, until I looked at him, Ozpin was sorrowful.

"We went out 2 days ago, Arthur and Amara went to a movie while me and Viktor went eat, a guy tried to rob the place we ate at, I stopped him and talked to him, about why he would do it, and he said that he owed some drug lord some money and he had to pay up, he also said that the boss was looking for someone, the guy didn't say who." Ozpin looked surprised, but urged me to keep talking.

"While we were eating Arthur and Amara got jumped, Arthur got knocked out and Amara was...Kidnapped... Why, I don't know but later when we came back to our dorm a guy called using Amara's scroll, the guy said we had to meet him at a warehouse near the docks today, I went go repair Arthur's weapon and finish my own that night, I stayed up for a good 8 hours trying to finish it, but the blacksmith, Grayson, finished for me and he said he would send it to my room later." Glynda put her hand in the air and got me to wait so she could speak.

"Okay but why would you do this?" She showed me 3 videos, one of me when I yelled at Weiss, the other of when I cussed at Jaune, and the last video, was when I yelled at all of my friends. None of those videos sat well with me, "I don't want them to get involved in my mess, I already have Amara stuck with some asshole, and I am NOT willing to let anyone else get harmed over this." Ozpin's gaze softened, "So you pushed them away." I nodded and Glynda let me speak again.

"After all of that happened, the remaining members of team LAVA went to the docks, it was the guy that hurt Arthur and took Amara, he said that if he won that Amara would be killed and if we won we would be good to talk to the boss, he chose to fight Viktor, we almost lost but Viktor pulled a out the victory and knocked him out." paused as I remembered the fight in detail, "And after that?" Ozpin said as he edged closer to me.

"After that, the boss that we found out is named Garnet,he came out after Viktor beat his goon, he said that before we could talk about getting Amara back we had to do something for him." Glynda seemed like she didn't want to ask this question but she did anyway, "What did he ask you to do?"

I gritted my teeth and I wasn't sure if I could tell them, "Lance no matter what happened, we will understand." Ozpin spoke clearly and warmly, so I continued, "He asked us to kill him. Vitkor tried but Arthur stopped him and sad that we don't kill, then Garnet said either we kill him or he kills Amara, Arthur flipped the script and immediately tried to kill him, I shoved him out of the way. I didn't want any of my team to be charged with any crimes if we were to be caught and tried, so I...I..." I started to cry, all I could remember was the mans eye's staring at me before I ended his life, the horror in them is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, Glynda walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, her grip was tight, and comforting, I continued.

"I killed him. I made sure it was quick, but after that I said I would do anything to make this okay, he told us that we wouldn't have to kill anyone else, but he still needed us, Arthur asked why and Garnet said that if he had his way he would have killed Amara, Arthur punched Garnet in the face before we could stop him. Viktor tackled Arthur and held him to the ground, Garnet wasn't joking anymore after that, He snapped his fingers and we saw Amara get punched in the mouth by a dude that was way bigger than me, he hit her hard. He knocked the chair over that she was sitting in, he hit her again, Garnet felt he had made his point, he started yelling at us and told us that if we did anything that he didn't tell us to do he would go after our families, our friends, and... He wants us to get as much information on the school as possible, and we were planning on it, but when we left Viktor said it would be smart if we broke in and got some info for ourselves." Ozpin nodded and thought for a second.

"We will have your families placed in protective custody discreetly, and we will double the security on campus, I'll even send huntsman to there houses, Lance I will make sure that all of your loved ones are safe, I promise." I nodded and stood up, I was preparing to leave, when something important came over my mind, "Ozpin please do not tell my team anything you heard here." I looked over my shoulder and saw Ozpin nod, so feeling good-ish I left the room and headed back to my dorm. On my way there I got a call, it was from Amara's scroll.

"Lance tell me what you had to go to Ozpn for?" It was Garnet, he seemed calm, but I wasn't sure, "He wanted to know where Amara was, I said she had an emergency with her mom and had to leave quickly." The line went silent.

"Did he buy it?" My subconscious took hold and I nodded, "Good, now on another note, your... _Friend_... with blonde hair is kinda cute." I looked at the scroll in shock, was he talking about Viktor or Yang.

"THE GIRL, Jesus. Anyway if you fuck up, I don't think I'll kill her instantly like the others. I might keep her alive for.. _.Reasons_." All of my body wanted to scream out fuck you, but I did the best thing in this situation, "Call me when you need something." and I hung up and walked back to my room, I opened my door to my room and saw Arthur and Viktor sitting there with worried expressions. They stood up and were about to say something when I put my finger to my lips and shushed them, I got them to follow me to the bathroom. I shut the door and made sure all scrolls were chucked into the bed room.

"Alright here's whats going to happen. Viktor you are going to go through with you plan but you are not wearing those bright ass colors. Arthur, you and I will wait here for a call from Garnet, sound good." The bathroom went silent, Arthur was the first to speak, "Why can't I do it?" I looked at him with frustration, Viktor face palmed, "Because, you will get side tracked, your not as fast, and Viktor can see in the dark." Viktor nodded rapidly, Arthur was unhappy by the decision but he didn't argue any further. Now it was Viktor's turn for a dumb question.

"Wait... Why can't I wear my gear?" I walked over to the light switch on the wall and turned the light off, Viktor was still able to be seen, "That's why." I switched the light back on and looked at Viktor's tail, "You're going to have to cover that up as well." I pointed at his tail. He looked a little upset by the demand.

"If I try and tuck my tail away, I will get unbalanced and fall." I looked at the tail and sneered, "We could always turn you into a bobcat faunas." Arthur joked, I snickered a little bit, Viktor looked less than pleased by the joke, Arthur quickly apologized and we left the bathroom and went lay down. It was about 9 and we were all tired so we went to sleep.

2 hours later I felt someone poke me in the chest while I was asleep, before I could even open my eyes I had grasped Fides and pointed it at the place where I though the finger's owner was. "Well you seem to be on edge."

That voice... I opened my eyes to see Yang's lilac eyes looking at me, she was in her gear and ready to go, she let me sit up to look at her, I looked behind her and saw that both Viktor and Arthur were still asleep, "Yang... Stop talking to me please." I can't stand her persistence, she doesn't understand how serious this is.

Yang simply smiled at me, she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up, I held my ground and made her let go, "Yang. Leave .Now." I said tiredly, she simply rolled her eyes and continued to pull me. Now I was getting furious, partially because I wanted to go back to sleep, "YANG." I got her attention in the worst way, her eyes flashed red and her hair started to heat up. I had pulled her hair. I decided now would be the best time to get up, I threw my scroll behind me and put Fides on my back and walked with Yang out of the door, as soon as I closed the door Yang wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly.

"Lance I-" I cut Yang off and placed my hand over her mouth, and mouthed 'follow me', she stopped talking and followed my lead. We went to the one place I thought would be safe from any sort of electronics. Yang followed me quietly with a triumphant grin on her face and her hands behind her back, we walked for a while until we came to the place I thought would be safe. The garden on the west side of the school. This place had zero electric devices so Garnet couldn't listen in. I walked over to Yang and nodded.

"Lance, I know that something is wrong." My eyes widened, had Ozpin already told my secret?

"How?" Yang walked closer to me, her eyes glistened in the moon light, it was hard to keep eye contact with her, "We saw Amara wasn't with you guys in the dorm and that Arthur had blood running down his clothes." I sat down on a bench nearby and put my head in my hands, Yang came sit next to me.

"So what happened to Amara?" I looked down and tried not to look at her, "I can't tell you." Yang leaned closer, "Why was Arthur bleeding?" I continued to gaze at the ground, "I can't tell you." Yang grabbed my face and made me look into her eyes.

"Why were you crying when I was yelling at you?" Yang's voice was soft and caring, "I... I was crying because... I hurt you." Yang let me go, she didn't have to hold my head up to look at her anymore. I was doing it on my own free will.

"Lance why do you have to do this to me?" I was shocked by the question, if I answered poorly, I could accidentally tell her everything she need to know to be an issue for Garnet so I told her the only thing that could come to mind, "I can't tell you that." Yang got furious, she stood up and started pacing in front of me.

"Lance do you want to know why I keep trying to get you tell me? Why I always stop and talk to you in the halls? Why I didn't kill you earlier... Well do you!?" Yang stopped and stared at me her eyes were still lilac, but she was sure to turn if I said anything dumb, "Yes." I honestly did want to know the answers to all of those questions.

"Because I... I always cared for you and to hear you tell me that you hate me is one of the worst things to happen...I just want you to let me help you." I looked up to her, I care for her to much to tell her anything, "No." She grabbed me by the shirt.

"Lance let me help you!" I looked at her and teared up, her eyes were red from anger but she was also crying, "Yang, me not telling you anything is whats keeping you safe, so please... Stop." Yang let me go, she wasn't any happier.

"Lance, you know me, nothing I do is safe, so you telling me will not make my life any different." I looked her in the eyes, now I was mad, "It doesn't? Okay then what about Ruby's or Weiss' or Blake's? Those are all your friends, are you willing to get them mixed up in my issues, because you like me! That's not what a good friend would do!" Yang eyes got brighter and her hair started to become a fire.

"And who are you to tell me what a friend is supposed to do? You wont even let us help you!"

"I am trying to keep you all alive! Do you think I like hurting my friends? That I like hurting you? Yang if anything happened to you, I would lose it! There would be no reason for me to fight anymore! I just want you to be safe and if that means that I have to push you all away and be alone, then I am fine with that!" Yang tackled me to the ground and held me there, I started to try and get her off.

"YANG GET OFF! I'M NOT SAFE TO BE AROUND!" Yang pushed my arms above my head, she may be smaller than me but she was still stronger, I looked into her eyes and began to cry, "I don't want you to get hurt." whispered out. The dark night was filled with my sobbing, she held me there until I stopped moving and looked up at her, her bangs were covering her right eye, but the left was crying.

"Lance, I can take care of myself and my team, it's you I worry about, you're not always by my side so I can't keep you safe and that's all I want. I want you to stay with me... Please." Her pleading was heart breaking. I adjusted my gaze to the broken moon behind us. I don't want to be like that. _Broken_.

"I... will stay." Yang wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly, it felt right, she leaned back slightly and I sat up, we sat perfectly at the same height, she put her hands behind my neck and clasped them together, she began to lean in close and whispered, "Thank you." she closed her eyes and then began to kiss me. It felt like everything would be fine as long as she was here with me. I didn't know what to do, so I let my body take over. I reached both arms to hold her behind her waist and leaned back to the grass, we kissed for a little longer until she finally hopped off me and laid next to me.

"Well that's a first." I said as I rubbed the tears out of my eyes, she cuddled up next to me and placed her hand over mine, "I was your first kiss?" I nodded, she used her other hand to turn my head towards her and she kissed me two more times, "Now I was second and third. No one after that can get a prize right?" I chuckled and looked back up to the stars, "I don't think that's how this works." Yang rolled her eyes and hugged me tighter, I let her hand go and placed both my hands behind my head and looked up to the moon, she closed the gap between us until her head was touching mine and her breathe was hitting my neck. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw Yang was holding onto me, she was peacefully asleep with a smile on her face. I wasn't going to move, it would break my heart to disturb her, so I got comfortable and closed my eyes and went to sleep in the arms of the girl that I'm 100 percent positive I love.

I woke up on the ground, I looked up to see the sun was out and it was a good day, I looked over to Yang and smiled only to see Yang was gone and in her spot was a tombstone with her name on it, I pushed off the tombstone and stood up, I started to rub my eyes, when I removed my hand I was back in the warehouse and saw all of my friends lined up and tied down on their knees. Garnet approached with a pistol in hand. I tried to go after him but when I moved I was yanked back to the wall by chains. I looked back over to Garnet to see he had already executed most of the people I knew, there were only three people left Arthur, Ruby, and Yang.

"Garnet please... You don't have to do this." Garnet looked to me and smiled, "You're right." He pushed his pistol into the back of Arthur's head and fired. I averted my eyes and watched as he walked to Ruby.

"She's just a kid." Garnet smiled and placed his gun on Ruby's head, she spoke in a cold voice, "Why Lance?" and Garnet pulled the trigger. I watched as Ruby's lifeless body feel to the floor, next up was Yang and I lost it.

"GARNET GET AWAY FROM HER!" With all of my might I tried to pull the chain off the wall, but nothing happened, Garnet walked to Yang and smiled, he put his pistol away, I let out a sigh of relief, "Don't get comfortable yet." He pulled out a knife and placed it at Yang's neck.

"I hate you Lance. I wish I'd never met you." When Yang finished speaking, Garnet sliced her neck, I watched as she fell to the floor and gasped for air as the blood started to fill her mouth and her lungs, the chains broke and I ran over to her. I picked her up in my arms and held her there, her blood getting all over me. Yang stopped moving in my arms and slowly closed her eyes, she died. No, she was murdered. All I could think about was her and how I didn't protect her and now she was dead.

"Your turn." I heard the click of a pistol, it was Garnet. I couldn't move, I just stared at Yang's motionless corps. A loud bang went through my ears and everything faded black.

I shot up from the ground and yelled, "YANG!"

"Lance you okay?" I looked to my right to see Yang sitting criss crossed next to me. She was okay, I started to memorize her face, I will never forget her. I stood up and started to walk away.

"Stay at school today, do not look for me and don't even think about me. I will be fine." Yang ran in front of me and stopped me, "Are you serious right now?! You said you would stay!" I patted her on the head and walked around her, "I'll be back." Yang ran in front of me again.

"You promise?" Yang said with a look aggravation mixed with worry, "I promise." Yang hugged and kissed me and let me by. I ran back to my dorm and saw Arthur and Viktor getting ready to go.

"Where have you been?!" Arthur shouted before I could calm him down, so I just came up with a lie, "I was in the bathroom outside because you were taking forever what are you talking about?" Arthur understood what I was doing so he played along, "Oh yeah, my bad." I went to the bathroom and took a shower and got into my normal gear. I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom to see Arthur on his scroll talking to someone, Arthur walked up to me and mouthed the word, "Garnet" I took the scroll from him and spoke. "Hello?"

"Hey Lance, you ready to get to work?" All of my being wanted to say 'fuck you' but I decided against it, "As ready as I'll ever be." A slight chuckle escaped from Garnet and he continued to speak.

"Good, you get here and I'll give you the details in person." And with that he hung up before I could acknowledge his words. Me and the rest of my team headed out. This should be fun.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Shouted Weiss as I walked through the dorm door. I continued to walk past her and to my bed, "Yang?" Ruby put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me down from climbing the beds.

"Yes Ruby." I could feel the smile on my face. I probably looked crazy to the girls but I don't care, I haven't been this happy in a long time, "We woke up and you were gone. We were worried about you." Ruby did seem a little off as I walked into the door, "I'm sorry Ruby but I had something important to take care of."

Weiss stepped in between me and Ruby and began to scold me, "We were worried sick, who knows what could have happened to you! You need to tell us those sorts of things before you go running off!" Even her yelling didn't make me feel bad, I was genuinely happy, and Blake noticed.

"Yang, why are you so happy?" I looked to everyone and smiled, "I went talk to Lance last night." I hopped up to my bed and kicked back. Ruby rushed to my side, "What did he say?" I smiled upwards and reminisced on the past night, " He said the reason why he acted like a jerk the other day was to... Protect us." My smile got a little smaller as I remember how he had cried.

"So then why were you with him all night?" Weiss crossed her arms with obvious disdain, "Yang, you didn't have s-" I leaned over the edge of my bed and yelled at Ruby's assumption, "NO YOU DORK! We didn't. We talked for a while, he started to get mad because I told him that we would help him if we had too, even if he was trying to push us away. But he said that he cared for me to much to let me get involved and told me to get away from him, so I tackled him." I liked watching their faces going from intrigue to shock when I finished that part of the story, "You... Tackled him?" Blake said in disbelief, I nodded and continued my story.

"I tackled him and held him there, he tried to get away but he couldn't so he gave up and let me sit there. I told him that I just want to keep him safe like I do you guys and I told him to stay with me, he agreed and I kissed him. The way he held me was like he never wanted me to leave, it was amazing." I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and looked at each of my teammates, Ruby was ecstatic while Weiss and Blake were both shocked.

"So you literally slept with him?" Weiss asked, she was still a bit peeved but she looked to have calmed down a bit, I nodded to her question.

"So was the kiss any good?" Blake asked in a cheeky tone and a smile, "I don't kiss and tell." I had a grin as clear as the sun, Blake chuckled and walked away.

"Well where is he now?" Ruby walked over to the door to see Lance wasn't waiting there, "I don't know, but I know he will come back." Weiss stepped up to my bed with a look of annoyance on her, "How do you know?" A smile creased my lips at his last words to me.

"He promised."

 **A/N: Yes I did make that ending as corny as possible. I hope that everyone enjoyed and the next chapter should be out in a minute. See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright team LAV are about to do their first job... How hard could it be? Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

"You boys ready?" I asked as we approached the warehouse door, "I guess." Arthur said as he made sure his wrist guards were in order, "Let's do this boss." Viktor said as he fist pumped the air. I opened the door and headed in, like last time most of the warehouse was pitch black except for a spot in the middle where it was lit by a florescent light, but unlike last time, Garnet was standing where we could see him.

"Aww, good to see you made it!" Garnet said as he raised his arms in the air, Viktor and Arthur stayed behind me as I walked over to Garnet.

"What do you need us to do?" I said as I crossed my arms, Garnet's lips curled into a chilling grin, "I need you three to go to a dust shop on 5th and go collect my payments." Arthur stepped up to speak, "Why do you say payments?"

"I was talking to your leader, not his lackeys, but I will let it slide."Garnet looked at him a malice clear on his face, Arthur stepped back and Garnet continued, "I say payments because the owner of the shop hasn't been paying his monthly fee, for about 3 months now. I would kill him but an associate of mine needs the dust, so you're going to grab it for me." I nodded and looked over to Arthur who had obvious reservations when it came to this but Viktor seemed to almost not care.

"Will this guy know we are coming?" I asked, Garnet thought for a moment, "He might have his suspicions, but he most likely doesn't." Garnet began to walk away from us and headed back to the room Amara was in, "I suggest you do this quickly... I'm not a very patient man." We left immediately after his sentence and headed to the dust shop Garnet told us about.

Luckily the dust shop wasn't to far from the warehouse but it was still a long enough walk for us to get hot. while we walked on 5th we saw the dust shop. It was a very modest building, it didn't really stand out to the rest, it was probably a family owned business. The shop was a dust ammunition store, unlike the others that sold dust as jewelry, this one sold the ammo.

"Ready?" I asked Arthur and Viktor, they both confirmed with a nod I opened the door and proceeded to walk in with the others behind me. Racks of different types of dust ammunition filled the walls and some were even cased inside a long glass box that opened on the clerk side. We walked up to the cash register to see a man in his mid to late 20's. He had brown messy hair that was almost covering his hazel colored eyes, he was about as tall as Arthur. He was wearing a normal white t shirt and blue jeans. The man smiled at us and we sent a wary one back, I was about to speak when Viktor pushed me out of the way.

"Ahem. Hi, you don't know me but you may know my boss, and my boss isn't happy with you. Skimping out on payments, that's not cool man, but hey, here's what I can do. I can ask you politely to give us Garnet's payment's or..." Viktor pulled up his wrist and switched them to attack mode and let them spark as they got close to each other, "I can deep fry you and take the dust that you owe him... Your choice." The mans eyes went wide. Viktor had successfully instilled the fear of god in this man. The man waved us to the back and handed us each a box, Arthur checked to make sure that they were dust. They were, so we each picked one up and carried it away but before we left Viktor spoke again.

"Please do not make me have to come back here." The man nodded and we walked out. I eyed Viktor for this, I knew he was a bit crazy but the way he looked during that whole situation. He looked like he _belonged_ to this type of life.

"Viktor... How did you do it?" Arthur asked with as much curiosity that I had, Viktor looked me in the eyes, "Past experiences." Viktor looked back in front of him and kept walking. He's more of a wild card than I thought.

We walked a little bit longer because we each had a box, by the time we had got back to the warehouse Beacon's classes had most likely ended. I put down my box and opened the door, Garnet was in his previous spot playing a game on his scroll, he seemed surprised that we had showed up, but he still let out a smile.

"Welcome back boys. So how did it go?" We put the boxes of dust at his feet and opened each of them. I stood up and looked over to Viktor, he was still the same guy I knew but something was off. I'll ask him about it later.

"Nice. I'm proud of you boys. You know what? I'll throw you a bone." With that he waved for us to follow him, we headed to the back room Amara was in when we first got here, Arthur noticed and started to pick up the pace. Garnet opened the door to Amara's holding room and there she was, leaning in the corner. Amara was scared at first but when she made eye contact with Arthur, tears started to fall.

"You mind if we get a minute alone with her?" Garnet made an intrigued face and then shrugged his shoulders and walked out, Arthur immediately embraced her in a hug and she cried into his neck.

"Amara, I missed you so much!" Arthur hugged her even tighter, she looked up from Arthur and saw me and Viktor, she gave Viktor a hug and then walked over to me. She stared at me for a second then spoke.

"I am so sorry you had to do that." I looked down and remembered the man's eyes when he looked at me. I started to cry, I never want to do something like that again. Amara hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry that your here." I said as she let me go. We all sat down across from each other and talked.

"So why does this guy have beef with you?" Viktor asked as he leaned on the wall, Amara looked down, "I used to go out with a... Customer of his. One day the guy didn't pay Garnet and ran, so Garnet decided to push the payments to me." I looked over to Amara, her head was hanging low.

"That's not right." Arthur said as he placed an arm around Amara to comfort her, "It doesn't matter now." Viktor added with a hint of anger in his voice, Arthur looked over to me and paused before he spoke.

"Lance... Where were you last night?" I started to blush wildly and a stutter that I never had began to show itself, "I-I was ummm, with Y-" Arthur's eyes flashed with happiness as he adjusted and sat closer to me.

"YOU WERE WITH YANG!?" I nodded but looked at my feet. I could feel my cheeks get redder by the second, "So was it fun?" Arthur instantly caught an elbow to the ribs by Amara.

"We didn't... We just talked." I tried to feel less embarrassed about what happened but it was hard, "So you two talked... For a whole night?" Viktor asked, he was a bit closer than before. I nodded to his question and received a few skeptical looks.

"Lance I know you're a real gentleman, but I doubt you talked all night." Arthur crossed his arms and tried to stare into my heart to get every detail.

A small smile creased my face, "We talked for a while and she eventually... Tackled me to the ground." Arthur and Viktor's eyes almost shot out of their sockets, "I knew she liked it rough but-" I pulled my sword and pointed it at him.

"We did **NOT** have sex!." I stated, Arthur put his hands up and tried to stop laughing, "When she tackled me, I tried to get her off me but she is really strong so she just held me there until I calmed down." I sat back on the wall and looked up, "What did she say?" Amara asked, I could always count on her to ask the reasonable questions.

"She asked me to stay with her and I did, she said thank you and kissed me and then we slept together but we didn't 'sleep' together." Arthur's eyes got wide again, but this time it was accompanied by a huge smile, "What type of kiss, was it like 'oh my god if we weren't at school right now' or 'you're really sweet'?" Arthur started to do different types of kisses and none of them really described what happened that night.

"I don't know, but what I do know is I never wanted to let her go, and it almost killed me when I left her this morning." Amara patted me on the knee and smiled, "I think you're in love with Yang." My face darkened when she said that. I didn't want to be in love, it's too dangerous for her, but I really do love her. School is not supposed to be this difficult.

I looked over to Viktor who was looking into the floor, "Viktor how did you know to act like that when we went to the shop?" Viktor didn't seem to want to answer but he did anyway, "I was... Part of a gang. Not the White Fang. When I was back home. I was taught how to be intimidating, but I eventually found that I liked being a good guy, so you don't have to worry about me stating like that. It was just temporary." Me and Arthur nodded and smiled.

"We've known you for almost a month now and I trust you with my life and I know Arthur feels the same." I spoke for both me and Arthur. Arthur added another comment, "I sure do."

"Alright, times up." Garnet poked his head in the door and quickly shuffled in, "Now everyone get out before I get upset." We all stood up and hugged Amara goodbye, she hugged Arthur a lot longer than any of us. We all walked out of the room and headed for the door.

"Alright boys. I don't think I will need ya'll tomorrow but be ready just in case." We all nodded and walked away from the warehouse. Once we got to a safe distance and made sure our scrolls were off we spoke again.

"Viktor you ready?" I spun around and asked Viktor. Before he had even said anything he was in all black attire and a black mask to top it off, "Born ready." Viktor said with what I think was a grin. It was hard to see due to the mask.

Arthur still seemed a bit hesitant to the whole thing but he let it happen none the less, "Viktor please don't make us regret this." Arthur patted Viktor on the back. Viktor nodded and took of running back towards the warehouse while me and Arthur went to our diner and chilled there. I think he will be fine.

 **A/N: AND HE'S OFF! What will our little speed demon learn from his espionage mission. I wonder who Lance and Arthur are going see? Se ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Where were we, oh right. Viktor is doing his night mission, What could he learn? Let's find out. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

Okay so whats the best way to enter a warehouse owned by a drug lord. I could go through the front door but they probably have cameras there somewhere. How about the back, can't do that either, I don't even thing warehouses have back doors. From above it is.

I began to scale the building as best I could, moving with a little more strain than normal faunas would, most cheetah faunas have poor night vision. I hopped onto a container and began to run along it and the roof tops surrounding it. I heard a noise and stopped and dropped to the ground. A Bullhead drop ship had begun to land in front of the warehouse. Guess it was a good idea to not go through the front door. When the ship landed a few faunas in white uniforms and Grimm masks hopped out of the ship, White Fang.

A organization that used to stand for peace. Now they are a criminal organization hiding behind the word revolutionists. It was something my parents used to stand for wen they were younger but when some changes happened, we moved out to Menagerie instead of staying in Vale where a war was bound to happen, but instead of war in Vale, a White Fang outpost was built in Menagerie, so we moved to Vale.

Something was off though. A man in a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He had on a black bowler hat with a small feather on the side, his bright orange hair could be seen from here. But one thing made me question what was going in here, he is human. Why is he leading a group of White Fang. I would love to watch some more but I need to break in now, seeing as Garnet will be a little preoccupied.

I booked it from one end of the container to the other and leaped off of the edge to the warehouse roof. I made a loud thud but the sound of the ship engine still covered the noise. I ran over to a sky light and pulled upwards on it, slid inside, and let the sky light window slowly fall back into place. I balanced myself on a structural beam and walked across until I was over some more containers. I hopped down but this time there was significantly less noise then before. A door opened and I immediately dodge behind boxes to get some cover. I was starting to get winded and I heard someone approach the boxes. So to keep the person form hearing me I used my semblance to regain my breath and breathe quietly... It worked, I began to hear the foot steps slowly walk away until a door closed. I went form cover to cover until I finally saw the room they kept Amara in. I tiptoed to the door and opened it slowly. I could see Amara standing in the corner of the room, her face was saying she was ready to fight if it was necessary.

"Amara it's me Viktor." I whispered out. I could see the relief on her face, and then it switched to worry, "What are you doing here, if Garnet see-" I put my hand over her mouth and looked through the window that was in Amara's holding room. I saw the White Fang members enter the warehouse with the bowler hat guy and Garnet in tow. Now I had to be extra careful, some faunas have heightened sense of hearing or smell so they could easily tell I am hear if I am too loud. I wait until they walk into a room with Garnet before I got back to my search.

"Have you seen any files that may be important?" I asked as I walked over to a locked file cabinet, "No most of the important things are kept with Garnet." I cursed under my breath and opened the door, "Amara I'm sorry I couldn't break you out today." She patted me on the back and smiled, "Don't worry about it. Now go."

I walked out of her holding room and closed the door, locking it behind me. I walked over to the door I saw the group walk into and I hid behind some barrels that were nearby and waited for them to come out... I waited for about 10 minutes until they finally came out. I had learned that the man in the hat was named Roman, but no last name was exchanged, they all walked out, three members of the White Fang were carrying the cases of dust that me and the others brought in earlier, Garnet followed them out. As soon as I couldn't see them anymore I went in and investigated the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than the cluttered mess of papers on his desk, I walked over and started to read some files.

 _Garnet Sama_

 _I believe that both our parties can be benefited if everything goes according to plan, we simply need your resources to get as much dust possible and if at all possible we need you to gather information on Beacon Academy, we know that you have an immense hold on most of the continent and even some hold in other kingdoms and we would like you to help us make this corrupt system crumble. Your friend, Roman Torchwick, should be on his way soon to see if you would like to help our cause, and if you decide against helping us you will find that I am much more persuasive in person._

 _-C_

Who is C and what do they want this low life for? I moved the letter aside and kept looking. There were some billings from companies that are most likely controlled by Garnet. Most of these companies had something to do with surveillance. I kept digging through until I saw some pictures of Lance, Yang, Arthur, Amara, A darker skinned man that looked kinda similar to Lance, and a woman that looked like Arthur, the woman from the diner the other night, and me. This is bad, I would have kept snooping around but I heard the sound of foot steps so I looked around for an escape route. I could see the shadow of someone getting close to the door. I looked behind me and saw a vent in the wall that was just big enough to fit me. I pulled it off its hinges and crawled inside and shut it behind me. As soon as I closed the vent back up I heard the door open. I didn't need to look to know who was in the room, it was Garnet. I quickly crawled away from the man. It took some time but I eventually found a vent that led to the outside world. I kicked it open and began to run back to the ship as fast as possible.

* * *

"Thanks Rosey!" I said as she slid me a plate of fried eggs and toast, "Rosey, you know if I were any older-" Arthur was about to say something rude but nice, when Rosey cut him off.

"Yeah, I know... It's so good to see you boys again." I smiled as I put my egg on my toast and began to eat. Arthur got his normal meal of pancakes and sausage and ate that, letting out a satisfied groan.

"Mmmmm. Lance you can cook but I think Rosey got you beat man." Arthur started to chuckle, I rolled my eyes and continued eating, "Lance you can cook?" I nodded contently, this sandwich was good.

"Any girl that gets you is going to be a lucky lady." Rosey patted my head while I ate. I really do love this woman, she knew I never had a mom and always treated me like her own son, she even helped with homework when my dad had to work late, she stayed at the diner after her shift to watch and play with me, and comfort me when I was down. So yeah she was like the mother I never had.

"Actually he does have a girl... I think." Arthur spoke with his mouth full, I could feel my anger rising, "Arthur I wasn't going to tell her until Yang came here with me!" Arthur leaned back a little so I couldn't smack him for talking about this.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of you! For a minute I was starting to get worried." Rosey grabbed me and hugged me, all the while I was choking on my food because of what she had insinuated.

"So when you gonna bring her here?" I was still recovering from the egg that went down the wrong pipe a second ago, "Ummm, I don't know. Whenever I am completely situated at school and she has some free time I guess." A smile crossed Rosey's lips, "My little knight has a girlfriend."

"I don't think we classify as that yet." I stated as I went back to my sandwich, but of course there are no secrets when it comes to Arthur, "Dude you slept with her in an open field in the middle of the night. If that isn't a girlfriend I don't know what is." I almost stood out of my chair and punched the shit out of Arthur.

"Lance. I can't believe you would sleep with a girl out of wedlock" Me and Arthur's eyes went wide while Rosey was giving me a death stare, "No Rosey, you don't understand. He literally slept with her." I was happy that Arthur at least stepped in to help. Rosey's went back to being proud.

"Lance you are way more romantic than you let on." I smiled and before I could catch myself something slipped, "If only you knew the circumstances." I stayed looking at my plate hopping she didn't hear that. No such luck.

"What does that-" And in that moment a yellow blur saved my life, "Guys we got a serious problem." I looked behind us and saw Viktor standing in the door way panting heavily.

"Rosey we'll be back in a minute." She nodded and let us walk away. We walked outside the diner and talked, "Okay so what's the problem?" Arthur asked as he swallowed another pancake bite.

"Garnet's operation is bigger than we thought. He has foot holds in most of the kingdoms and he is working with the White Fang and someone named C. I have no clue who C is but someone else showed up. A man named Roman Torchwick. Do either of you know who that is?" Arthur shook is head but I knew of him, "Yeah. He's a low level criminal, but if they are working with the White Fang then there is something serious going on here." Viktor started to catch his breath.

"Honestly, I'm more worried about this C person. If they have enough pull to get humans and the White Fang to work together, they must be pretty important." Arthur looked us both over as he spoke, I nodded and put a hand to my chin and thought.

"That's not the worst part... They have pictures of our families and friends." I shot a look of skepticism at Viktor, "Who?" Arthur asked as he placed a hand on Viktor's shoulder, "I think your mom." Viktor pointed at Arthur, "Your dad." He pointed at me and my expression sank, "And... The woman in there." I immediately walked into the diner and began to talk with Rosey.

"Rosey I think it's about time you take a vacation. Don't you have family in Vacuo?" Rosey was startled by the randomness of my statement, "I would love to take a vacation and visit my mom but I don't have the funds right now." I nodded and pulled out my wallet, I had about 300 Lien. I looked over to Arthur and he nodded, he pulled out his wallet and showed 400 Lien. We both put our combined amount of money on the table for her. She stood there in shock.

"Why?" Rosey put her hands over her mouth and tears started to slide down her cheeks, "Rosey this is the least we could do." Arthur stated and let me finish, "You've always been there for us, even when you didn't have to be... So please take it." I slid the money closer to her, she reached her hand out, but pulled it back in, she took off her apron and came around the corner of the counter, she grabbed us both in a hug and kissed our cheeks.

"I am so proud of the men you two grew up to be." I hugged her back. This woman was basically my mom for all intents and purposes, if she was in danger, she was the first person I am getting out of her. Not even Yang will top her in this.

"Lance don't think for a second that I forgot about you're little girlfriend. I expect that you will let me meet her." I smiled and hugged her even harder.

"Okay mo- Miss." I caught my self trying to say it again. throughout my life I have always almost called her mom, "We'll miss you." Arthur added in the hug lasted a little bit longer until one of us let go. She walked behind the counter and went talk with her mangier about leaving for a vacation, luckily the guy approved and let her off for two weeks. We decided that just in case Garnet somehow saw all of this we would still be by her side to keep her safe.

We walked her back to her house which was a block away from the diner, once she waved us goodbye, she went inside. We headed back for a ship to take us to Beacon, it was late, so I checked my scroll to see what time it was. As my scroll turned on it began to vibrate uncontrollable. I was getting a barrage of message alerts. Once my scroll calmed down I saw the time was 12:00 am. Yang is not happy with me right now. Most of the messages consisted of things like 'Where are you?' and 'I'm going to punch you!' all of which had me scared for my life.

When we got back to Beacon I ran as fast as possible, with Arthur and Viktor running in front of me, curse you fast people. We ran past RWBY's room, or a least Viktor and Arthur did. When I tried to get past their door, someone grabbed me by the hood of my jacket and dragged me into their room and closed the door.

"If you lie like that again I will hurt you!" I looked to the door and saw Yang with her hand on it and her eyes were completely red, "Well actually I didn't lie, I just took longer than you thought I would." A smile creased my face as she got a little angrier with me.

"Hey Lance!" I turned around to see the red leader Ruby standing in front of me, "Hey Rubes... I'm sorry about the other day. I had a lot of things going through my mind." Ruby din't say anything, she simply hugged me, "I'm just happy your back." I hugged her back. Some knocking could be heard at the door. Yang reached for it, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I grabbed my sword and opened the door. I had completely disregarded that I was following Arthur and Viktor.

"WOAH. FRIENDLIES!" Before I could stop myself my sword was at Viktor's throat, "My bad." I said as I placed Fides back into it's sheath with a guilty expression, "Lance you coming back to the room?" I looked behind me and saw Weiss.

"No, not yet. I have to take care of something." I turned around and walked over to Weiss, she crossed her arms and stared at me, "Hi Lance, it's soo good to see you!" Weiss said with fake enthusiasm. I can't even be mad at her for it.

"Weiss... I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it, I was just trying to keep everyone safe from-" Weiss raised her hand, "You are a good person for what you tried to do and I forgive you. But if you EVER hurt Yang like that again, we will hurt you." Weiss went to her bed to sit down, I began to walk out of the door when I felt someone grab my jacket and pull me back in and slam me against a wall.

"So your just going to leave without saying anything!?" Yang was still mad at me, I didn't say a thing, I just smiled.

"What's so funny huh?!" Yang said as she shoved me into the wall harder, A devilish smile slid across my face.

"You're cute when you're mad." and before she could say a thing I kissed her, I watched as her eyes went from pure red to her usual lilac before she closed them and enjoyed the kiss.

"Ahem!" Ruby grunted as she started to tap the floor repeatedly with her boot, looking incredibly upset at my actions, Yang eyed her down and went back to kissing me.

"THE FUCK!" Arthur shouted from behind us, "LANCE CONTROL YOURSELF!" I let Yang go of the embrace and looked out of the door at Arthur, my anger with him was as clear as day.

"I think it's time that we all went to bed." Blake said dryly as she looked up from a book, "I agree with Blake." Weiss added in quickly. Before me or Yang could say anything Ruby was already shoving me out the door, I turned around quickly and yelled, "Goodnight Yang!" And the door slammed in my face. I stood up and walked to my room with Arthur and Viktor behind me.

"I think your crazy." Arthur said as he walked past me and entered our room, "Me too." Viktor joined in. I rolled my eyes and shut the room door, I got out of my clothes, and hopped into my bed.

"It was like you two were _attacking_ each other." Arthur said with a hint of a smile, "I think I love her." I spoke in a quiet tone and hide my head under my covers, "Hahaha, I can tell." Arthur laughed it out. The room got quiet and we all drifted to sleep. I think school will be fun tomorrow.

 **A/N: Well that's the end to another chapter. Let me know if you though this was a good chapter and if not well you can still tell me and I will do my best to fix my errors. See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome back to Beacon, Now get to class. Just because Lance was gone doesn't mean he still can't do his work.**

 **Chapter 13**

My alarm clock began to go off waking up everyone in the room, it was 7:30 am. None of us wanted to get up but we had to. Me being the least groggy, I got to the shower first. My shower was a bit longer than the others liked but it was good for me. Later when Arthur and Viktor finished their showers we all left for breakfast. We didn't stop to make small talk, we just wanted to eat and get to class.

"It's 8:45. I'm gonna go to class and get ready for the lecture my teacher is about to give me." I stood up and walked away from Arthur and Viktor who were still seated and eating, they didn't seem to worried about me leaving.

I walked through the halls until I got to my first class of the day. It was a weapon maintenance class was taught by Grayson Stehlen, the school's black smith. The class was basically how to spot strain on your weapon and how to fix any problem that may arise in the future or to create weapons if necessary, though not many students tried to do that part of the work. I on the other hand was one of the only first years to try, there were a few other second years doing it too but none I could name of the top off my head, and what makes this class even better is the fact that it's in the smithy so now I can work on my weapon without any interruptions. While I was thinking, Gray began to teach.

"Good morning class!" Gray said with his usual loud voice, snapping me and several others out of sleep or deep thought.

"Good morning Mr. Stehlen!" Most of the class yelled back, I didn't say anything.

"As you know, a huntsman or huntress has to be good with whatever weapon there given even if it isn't the type of weapon you would particularly use, so today I want you to create a weapon that you would never use in a fight and become proficient at using it." The whole class let out an angered moan, even I was upset. I just finished with a new upgrade that I haven't even tried yet. "This will be a project that you can do in class and in your free time after school and the project will be about 2 weeks long so don't say I'm not giving you enough time." I felt a little better that I had a good amount of time, but I still don't know what type of weapon I wouldn't use, Gray wasn't done yet, "Now with that out of the way. I will let you decide on what type of weapon you hate the most and you can get to designing it." And with that final statement Gray went sit down and read a weapons magazine.

I looked around, mostly everyone was either talking or getting some sleep, but they all looked mad, it must be because it's a Monday. I decided to try and get a rough design of what weapon I despise the most so I looked around class for someone's weapon that I hated, but I couldn't find one. Most of the weapons in this room were agreeable to me, so I started to think outside the class and the first person that came to mind was Arthur's pistol blades but more specifically his bladed tonfas that latch onto his arm brace. Those things look like they're built for speed so it's natural for a slower person to hate them right?

I continued to work when a booming voice caught my attention, "Hello Lance, you feeling better?" I spun my chair around to see Gray standing in front of me, he looked worried, "Yeah, I feel way better. Sorry for giving you a scare the other day." I used a genuine smile to ease my teacher.

"Look Lance, if you're still need rest I can use your upgrade on Fides as a grade instead." I shook my head with my smile still there, "I can't do that. I'll feel like I didn't deserve the grade, I promise I'll take breaks when working to get some rest." Gray still didn't seem too happy about it but he let me work, "Alright but if you even blink too long when you come to class tomorrow I'm sending you to your dorm for two days suspension." I was mildly irritated by Gray but I wasn't going to say no.

"Fine." I said dryly. Gray let out a loud laugh that got some of the classes attention, he patted me on the shoulders, "Most students would be happy about missing school but you think it's a pain in the neck. Lance you're a good student. Now don't push yourself so hard this time okay?" I nodded and spun my chair around, I didn't hear his footsteps so I added confirmation.

"Okay." I started hearing his footsteps walk away from me. For the rest of class I was trying to figure out what type of design I wanted for the blades but nothing came up, I stood up to go look at some blades for inspiration, but before I could get there the bell rang, so I just grabbed my things and left, waving goodbye to Gray as I walked out of the door.

The halls were quiet for the most part, there was some talking between groups of friends but nothing too loud. While I was walking to my next class I saw Yang going the opposite direction from me. I waved at her and she started to move through the crowds of people to get to me, I stood there and waited for her. Once she got to me she instantly hugged me. A lot of people stopped and stared, it's not everyday that you see the quietest guy in school hug the hottest girl in school. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable until I looked down to Yang, her smile soothed me back to normal.

"I'm happy to see you're at school." I chuckled awkwardly and smiled at her, my cheeks were the same shade as Ruby's cape, "I'm happy to be here too." I spoke quietly, Yang wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek, sending a whole new wave of embarrassment rushing through me, she patted me on the chest and waved bye, I did the same. When we separated I could see a few guys eyeing me down, they all seemed a bit mad about something, but I didn't know what.

I walked into my next class, Botany. Botany is the study of plants and how the can help huntsman and honestly it's pretty cool. The teacher said that most problems can be fixed with specific types of plants,things like medicine, food, building supplies, and even fuel for a car. Yeah when I say it, it doesn't sound to good, but maybe it's because the teacher makes the class interesting. Ms. Peach is a short woman with light orange hair in a pony tail and emerald eyes, she wore a lab coat and underneath the open lab coat was a pink shirt that said 'Botany is Love Botany is Life', she had on khaki shorts that stopped above her knees and wearing sandals. She was a very nice lady, maybe a little eccentric at times but she was still cool. I went take my seat in the front row and got a pencil out, Ms. Peach approached my desk with a polite smile.

"Hey hun, It's good to see you today. Yesterday we took notes, so I'll give you these." She handed a packet of notes, the packet consisted of about 10 papers with words on it front and back. That wasn't bad, each page had 1 species of plant life on it so really it wasn't as bad as it sounded, "And today we will be doing a worksheet, but I trust you can get it done as homework and turn it in tomorrow. Right?" She handed me another sheet of paper with the same plants from the notes.

"Right." I looked up with a smile, she smiled in kind and began to teach her class. Most of the class really enjoyed her lessons, she was a really interactive teacher that enjoyed having discussions with the class, and even when the conversations got off topic she always found a way to bring it back to whatever she was teaching us. Overall she was one of my favorite teachers. The class continued on as I read the notes. While I was studying my notes the bell rang and I got my stuff together and left after waving at Ms. Peach. I walked out of the class and head for the class I would see my team in. History.

While I was walking I saw Viktor and Arthur both leaning on a wall next to the class we were supposed to be in, "How has you guy's day been so far?" both Viktor and Arthur looked incredibly tired. Viktor was the first to speak.

"I've got at least 3 weeks worth of homework to do." Viktor spoke slowly, Arthur nodded with his statement, I shook my head and walked past them and into the class room.

The next class was one of the more well known teachers, Mister wait my bad Doctor Oobleck. He is a rather young man, with messy green hair. His clothes are in complete disarray. His white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a yellow tie that hangs loosely on his neck, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses. Dr. Oobleck is one of the fastest speaking individuals I have ever met. It's quite impressive actually, he can go on long winded rants with no stutters at all, and since this is a history class it's probably best so that way he can get through all of his lesson before the class is done. We tried to walk past him without drawing attention to ourselves but he quickly cut us off from our desk.

"Ahh, team LAVA good to see you in class today. Here's the work you missed out on yesterday. Notes, home work, text book for the notes, more notes, and class work." Before I could tell him to slow down, my head mas covered by papers and I had to tilt my head to see past the stack of papers.

"Umm sir. Don't you think this is a bit much?" I stated as I lost my balance and fell over, Arthur reached his hand out to pull me up from the pile of papers, Viktor started to tear up at the sight of all of that work.

"Don't worry not all of that's for you Lance. It's 4 of everything, so that way you can all get your work done." Oobleck thought he had given enough time to us and let us go to our seats. Like I said, one of the fastest speaking teachers, his words alone made the class fly by, When the bell rang we grabbed our work after we separated it out of the pile and headed to lunch.

As always the lunch room was filled with students. We all grabbed our fod that could barley even pass a health inspection and went sit down to eat. Viktor passed out once he finished eating, Arthur started to look at girls, and I started to read a text book to get the notes from Dr. Oobleck's class out of the way. While I was trying to study someone dropped a tray on our table and the contents landed everywhere, most of it landed on Arthur and Viktor. Arthur stood up to look the culprit in the eye. Cardin Winchester.

"What the actual fuck Cardin!" Arthur said as he began to try and get the food off him, "Oops, My bad." Cardin was being a condescending jerk, Arthur didn't like that one bit, "I"M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" I grabbed Arthur by his shoulders and sat him down, he looked at me with almost pure hatred but he saw my calmness and his emotions went from rage to curiosity.

"Cardin haven't you learned from the last time that messing with us is bad for your health?" I crossed my arms and smiled at him. A smirk formed on his face, "Hey, where's that fine ass girl that's on your team... You should let me _talk_ to her." My eyes got wide, I had to grab both Viktor and Arthur and throw them back a ways, they cooled down for a minute, but know I was getting mad, just not as fast as them two.

"You shouldn't talk about my teammates like that, it's pretty disrespectful and dangerous for you to do." I clarified, I began to walk away from the confrontation but Cardin wasn't trough yet.

"Oh my bad. So if I bring up that **SLUT** girlfriend of yours I'd be fine right?" Some laughing was heard from his teammates but other than that the lunch room was almost completely devoid of any sound. I looked at him and began to approach him, I never wanted to kill that man at the warehouse but Cardin was another story. Yang ran in front of me and placed her hands on my chest.

"LANCE, HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" Yang started to push me back. My eyes were trained on Cardin, "You need to learn to take a joke." Cardin laughed and started to walk away, not once did I look at Yang, all of my anger and frustration was telling me what to do.

"How about I take your life instead?" I spoke quietly and coldly. Cardin hadn't heard me but Yang did, and she didn't like what I said, "LANCE!?" She started to drag me away from the cafeteria with Viktor and Arthur right behind me. Once we got outside she pushed me up against a wall and started to scold me.

"YOU CAN'T TALK LIKE THAT!" She shoved me into the wall harder which in turn made me mad.

"STOP SHOVING ME INTO THE WALL DAMNIT!" Yang let me go and stepped back.

I fixed my uniform and spoke calmly. "It's not like anyone would miss him anyway."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE?! A **_MURDERER_**!" I looked down and teared up and began to walk away, "I already am..." I spoke softly Arthur and Viktor rushed to my side. I know it wasn't the right thing to do but Cardin deserved it, but when Yang told me that, I could feel all of the emotions from the first night at the warehouse come back. Luckily before I could sulk about it, Yang ran in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'I already am'? You wouldn't kill anybody...Right?" I looked at her with tears sliding down my face, "It was either kill a stranger or let Amara die so I made a call." I stated. I looked down out of pure hatred for myself.

"Arthur he's joking right?" Yang tried to reach out to my brother but he only shook his head, she looked over to Viktor for conformation, he did the same as Arthur. Yang looked at me with almost fear, I looked away from her, "I'm a murderer." I tried to get away from them but I was stuck, someone was holding onto me. It was Yang hugging me tightly.

"I-I understand why you did it... But that doesn't mean that when you get mad that you should try to kill again." I was in shock, she was forgiving me and it felt good, I hugged her back just as tight as she was holding me.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered out, Yang looked into my eyes she was silent for a moment. She was probably making sure I was calm again.

"No problem." Relief swept over my body. It was a good feeling to know that she forgave me. I pulled her in close again, "You are going to tell me everything." Yang whispered into my ear so the others couldn't hear, but the next words out of her mouth sent chills down my back, "After you kiss me." She said that a bit louder so the others could here.

I smiled and pulled her face close to mine, "I can do that right now." I pushed my lips against hers and heard her chuckle a little, we shared another passionate kiss while the guys just walked away. In middle school, I always hated those kids who would just kiss their girl or guy in front of my class, but now I know how they felt when the did it, and I completely agree with them.

"Ahem." Me and Yang looked over to our right and saw teams RWBY watching us. We separated and left a string of saliva connecting us, we looked at it and looked at one another and started to laugh.

"You scared me back there. I though you were going to kill him." I let out an awkward laugh in hopes that Ruby would smile and she did, "I wasn't going to kill him... I was gonna beat the sh-" Yang put her hand over my mouth and laughed a little.

"Mhmhmhmm?" The girls looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, Yang's hand was still covering my mouth. I pulled her hand down and spoke. "What class is next?"

Ruby shot over to me and jerked me out of Yang's grasp and started to drag me to our next class, "You didn't think I was going to forget about your new upgrade did ya?" A sly smile slid across my face, "I had some hope." Ruby laughed and continued to drag me to sparring class.

As we walked in we saw a few people coming from the locker rooms dressed and ready to split off into their sparring teams. I saw Jaune and approached him.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Jaune walked past her and looked me in the eyes.

"I forgive you. Don't worry Yang already told us everything." I smiled and looked over to see Pyrrha giving me a death stare, I shot my look back over to Jaune.

"Cool, umm can you tell Pyrrha to not kill me in my sleep?" Jaune chuckled a little and smiled, "I guess I forgot to tell her myself, she wasn't in the room." I nodded and walked over to my partner in crime, Ruby.

Early in the beginning of the year Glynda let us chose our partners that we would practice with, my original choice was Yang but Ruby jumped onto my back before I could get to her older sister. Deeming us partners for the rest of the year. It wasn't bad but she is incredibly skilled for a little girl, I don't think I've beaten her yet but the new upgrade should help me with that. We all went sit down in the bleachers and let Glynda talk.

"Hello class." Glynda said dryly, "Today I want you to separate into your sparring pairs and practice. Tomorrow will be a test to see who among you is the strongest fighter or most skilled any how. No go and be safe." And just like that Glynda walked away and let us get with our partners. Ruby was already in our usual spot waiting for me. I walked over and Ruby pulled out her weapon, Crescent Rose, and turned it into it's giant scythe form. Ruby showed a cocky grin, she knew she was a good fighter, but today I smiled back and pulled out my own weapon.

"You ready?" I ask Ruby who started to shake and giggle, "YES!" She shouted. I happily obliged and pressed a new button that activated the new form. The sword version of my sword began to extend out further and further until it reached the 80 inch mark. An extra set of blades slide from the now extended barrel and made Fides a giant zweihander type weapon. It reminded me a lot of one of my teachers at Signal, what was his name...Qrow.

Ruby stared silently for a second, she deactivated her scythe and approached me with her hands out, "Gimme please." She used her cutest face possible to get her way,I had no chance to stop her. I did as she asked and place the giant sword in her hands, she prepared for it to be heavy but was shocked as she balanced it in her hand.

"Lance it weighs less than last time!" I smiled and nodded,"I may or may not have taken a certain girls advice about putting gravity dust in the hilt of Fides." Ruby looked at me and poked me in the chest.

"I told you to do that!" I laughed out loud at her and patted her head, "The 'certain girl' is you ya dork! Now are you ready to fight?" She smiled and handed me my weapon back I switched it into normal sword mode and placed it in my sheath. Ruby went to the other side of the mat and got ready. I heard Yang and Arthur on the sidelines.

"Come on Ruby!" Yang pumped one fist and winked at me.

"Show her who's the best leader Lance!" Arthur shouted from the other side of the arena. The automated ref began to speak.

"3...2...1... BEGIN!"

 **A/N: Lance versus Ruby? I don't know who to vote for. One one side I created Lance but on the other Ruby is too adorable for me to hurt. I'm gonna have to stay strong. See ya later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And I'm back, sorry for taking so long, just wanted to get some holiday stuff out of the way. Back to the fight. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

Without hesitation Ruby was in my face before I had even pulled out Fides, swinging her giant scythe at rapid speeds and all I could do was try to back up. She landed a few lucky shots on me but they weren't enough to knock me down.

"Come on Lance! Don't Run!" Arthur tried to coach from the sidelines. If he was in here with Ruby he would have been in the same situation, this girl was fast. I jumped back and pulled my weapon out. Ruby smiled and went back on the offensive, using her scythe's momentum to propel herself faster and faster. I was defending best I could but I was never able to get in close when she was like this. I guess it's time to pull out the new upgrade.

I pressed the button and threw my sword into the air, all the while it was transforming and getting larger. Ruby tried to take this chance to attack but before she got close I jumped into the air and grabbed the now elongated Fides, the hilt of the sword facing out while the blade was behind my back. I began to spin, Ruby was under me at this point and our weapons collided, send a shock wave around us as it cracked the floor a little. She was able to push me away and looked at me. I had my long blade pointed behind me but that was for show so I switched it to a normal stance and grasped the sword in both hands and readied myself for Ruby's onslaught of attacks. Ruby's face went from excitement to seriousness in a matter of seconds, she charged in and began to swish and stab at me as fast as possible, hoping to overwhelm me with speed. I successfully blocked one swing and ran up close and hit her in the chest with the lever action cocking mechanism that formed into a sort of brass knuckles when the rifle transformed. I sent Ruby to the ground and swung the blade down at her. Ruby fired her weapon and sent herself sliding away, causing me to miss my strike and hit the ground, diving my sword deep into the ground. Ruby ran at me again and my sword wasn't budging so I let go and put up my fists. I was about try to fight her hand to hand.

"Lance what are you doing?!" Arthur started to wave his hands in the air drastically until the finally settled on his head. Ruby swung quickly but not at her normal speeds, she was going slow to try and go easy on me, so to make sure she never did that again, I jumped over the blade and roundhouse kicked her, sending her flying back. She stabbed her scythe into the ground and spun around and kicked me dead in the jaw, her momentum pushing me to the ground. I looked to my left and saw Fides still implanted into the ground, I grabbed it's hilt and pressed a button, making it into it's normal size. I pulled it out of the ground and blocked a swing Ruby tried to hit me with. I was laying on the ground with a giant scythe inches away from my neck, and the only thing protecting me was my sword.

"Be careful!" That was Yang shouting at me, it sounded like she had a bit of worry in her voice. I chuckled and kicked Ruby in the shin, she fell back a little, but she ultimately used Crescent Rose as a crutch. I pointed my rifle at her feet and fired an explosive round at her that sent her flying back. I took this time to see where our aura was at. Ruby and I were both in the yellow, the next hit could decide the match. I stood up, Ruby did the same from the opposite side of the room. She slammed her sniper into the ground and aimed at me, I pointed me rifle at her. An silence fell over the room as we stared each other down. Until the sound of gun shots filled the school.

Ruby's round hit me dead in the chest and flung into a wall. I didn't fall off the wall instantly, her rifle was powerful enough to keep me planted there, until I finally pushed myself free and fell to one knee. My vision was blurry and I was in a good deal of pain, especially in my chest area. I felt a pair of hands pick me up. It was Arthur. He had a big smile on his face, but didn't say anything. I was confused for a second until I saw Yang over at Ruby helping her up. I made the shot, I looked over to our to our aura trackers both of them were in the red, indicating that we were both out. I limped over to Ruby and smiled at her tiredly, she sent one back.

"Draw?" I put my hand out and smiled.

Ruby pushed my hand out of the way and hugged me. I was surprised at first but then I hugged her back, "Why the hug?" I asked while she nuzzled my chest a little.

"I'm proud of you." I smirked a little but I was still confused, "What did I do?" Ruby leaned out of the hug and looked up to me, "You improved." I let out an awkward laugh.

"How so?" She laughed and patted me on the arm, "At first, you always lost to me. Now look." She pointed to the aura trackers, It now had a replay under our names. It showed us that we shot each other, my bullet hit first and her aura dropped below to the red first and then mine soon followed. I looked down at her and ruffled her hair a little, she didn't mind it and smiled at me.

"It's still a draw." I let her go and went grab Fides from the ground not to far away from us. I turned around and finally noticed the crowd we had gathered, It consisted of team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and a second year team CFVY. I hadn't met them yet but I think they seem cool. Anyways most of the crowd wasn't looking at me and Ruby, they were all staring at the replay. I smiled and headed over to Yang who was watching Ruby while she sat down.

"Good fight you two." I looked to my right and saw Glynda with her scroll, "A's for both of you." A smiled slid across my face and continued to walk over to Yang and Ruby. I went sit next to Ruby who in turn laid her head on my shoulder.

"Your not mad that I hit her right?" I looked over to Yang, I was a little scared. I know how hard she hits and I'm not ready for another punch. Yang let out a cute chuckle.

"No! You were suppose to fight her, plus it was a good fight." I nodded with a smile on my face and realized something incredibly adorable was happening. I looked to where Ruby had rested her head and saw that she was asleep, letting out quiet breaths. I waved Glynda over.

"You mind if I take her back to her room and put her in bed?" Glynda looked at me and then at Ruby. I could swear I saw a smile on her face, "Go ahead. You two earned it, but just in case Ms. Xiao Long, would you please keep an eye on these two?" Yang nodded and I picked Ruby up in a bridal position, she was so light it wasn't even a problem to carry her. Ruby cuddled up close to my chest and slept deeply.

"Aww. So cute!" Yang put her arms up to her face and giggled at me and Ruby, I chuckled quietly and walked slowly so I wouldn't wake Ruby. Yang followed right next to me, our gazes met a few times but she never said anything, so I spoke first.

"Yang you're the nicest person I've ever known." Yang looked a bit confused by my outburst, "And you always see the good in others, even if they don't see it themselves. You inspire me to be better than I was yesterday. You make me happier just with your presence, but when you talk to me...Well, everything seems right with the world, like there's nothing wrong with it... I thought you might want to know why I love you." My cheeks began to blush uncontrollably. I had never talked like that to anyone and here I was, spilling my guts to Yang. Yang didn't say anything for a second, I could see her blushing as well.

"Lance I..." We got to team RWBY's dorm, Yang opened it for me and I walked over to what I guessed was Ruby's buck and placed her in it, I heard Ruby let out a comfortable "Hmmm" and smiled, I turned to see Yang with teary eye's.

"What's wrong?" I grab one of Yang's hands and held it tight, she smiled and placed one hand on my cheek.

"Lance I love you because... You put others before yourself and expect nothing in return. You do it because it's right and not because you have to. You try your damnedest to be the best friend anyone could have, and even when you are in a bad situation you will not hesitate to go out of your way for someone in need...But I'm scared." Her eyes closed and let a tear fall freely.

"Scared of what?" I looked at her and tightened my grip on her hand, I was starting to get teary eyed too.

"I-I'm scared that y-you'll... _ **Die**_!" Yang drove her head into my chest and held me tightly. I realized what she was talking about and hugged her. I didn't know what to say, I wanted to tell her that everything was fine...But it wasn't and she knew it.

"What if you and your team leaves again and never come back? What will I tell Ruby?I don't-" For the first time Yang wasn't mad when I touched her hair. I began to caress her slowly and with only love as I spoke.

"We will always come back. I will always come back..." Yang wasn't done with this and asked one final question.

"How do you know?" Yang was dead serious with her tears rolling down her face.

"Because I promised." I slid my hand onto her neck and pulled her into a kiss. I kissed her to calm her down and to show her how much I love her. We kissed for what seemed like forever, neither of us wanted to let go. I moved my lips to her neck and started to kiss there, luckily I hit a sweet spot and elicited a moan from Yang.

"Lance?Yang?" We looked up and saw a pair of silver eyes staring at us, my face went as red as a beat, while Yang smiled at her younger sister.

"How long where you awake for?" Yang let me go and placed her hands on her hips. "Long enough to know that you two love each other very much." Ruby rolled over and went back to sleep. Yang giggled and smiled at me mischievously, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her bed.

"Up." Yang pointed to her bed, I did as told and climbed up to her bed and laid down, Yang soon followed and was on top of me, kissing me all over again. These kisses were a bit more rough but I enjoyed them none the less. I would have let her keep going but I was scared shitless.

"Umm Yang." I spoke quietly as I didn't want to get yelled at by Ruby who was hopefully asleep by now.

"Hmmm?" Yang was continuously kissing me all over my face and my neck, "Maybe we should stop." I stated as I kept eye contact with the new people, "Why?" Yang looked at my eyes and saw I was looking at he door.

"Oh."

"Hello you two. Enjoying yourselves?" Weiss sneered, "From the looks of it, I'd say they are." Blake spoke with a hint of sas that I had never heard in her normally monotone voice.

"Hey did you find...Oh." Arthur peeked his head in between the two girls and saw me and Yang frozen in a very compromising position.

I spoke with a calm tone but under that was nothing but fear of Weiss, "Hey guys! What's up?" I asked as if nothing was happening, Yang leaned back a little but immediately shot back towards me, a big smile on her face.

"Well someone's happy to see me." I shrugged my shoulders and sat up, "It's hard to keep myself calm when the most beautiful girl in school is kissing me...Everywhere." A slight chuckle escaped Yang's mouth as she dismounted and walked over to Weiss, Blake, and Arthur.

"We were coming to make sue that you three had made it back to the room safe and sound, but as we can tell you two are doing just fine." I didn't feel like arguing with Weiss so I let Yang handle this.

"Lance what do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked as he stepped in the room, I closed my eyes and smiled, "Sleeping." Before anyone could say anything, I felt the bed move and someone wrap there arm's around me. I looked over and saw big lilac eyes looking back at me.

"Are you two even going out?" Arthur asked, I wanted to punch him for the dumb question but I never did ask her.

"Yang will you be my girlfriend?" I opened one eye to look at her. A big cheesy smile went across her face.

"Yes." I smiled and closed my eye. I went to sleep with Yang... Again.

* * *

"Well... Do we wake them up or..." I said as I walked over to a desk in team RWBY's dorm and sat down, Viktor peeked his head in the room and smiled at the Yang and Lance who were both asleep currently.

"May I come in?" Viktor looked over to Weiss with a weary smile, "Might as well seeing as almost your whole team is here already in our room." Weiss spoke with a little anger but she was accepting of Viktor.

"Do you always have to be so bitter?" Blake spoke from her bed while she read a book, "I'm not bitter. I'm just tired of people that aren't team RWBY being in this room." Blake seemed to agree if only slightly as she went back to her book.

"You guys argue more than we do." Viktor stated as he walked in and closed the door behind him. I chuckled, he wasn't wrong about them and there arguing.

"That may be true, but you two are louder than them." Ruby said as she rolled over from her nap and put her legs over the edge of the bed and looked over to us.

"Sorry Ruby." I smiled at the now awake Ruby, she smiled back, "It's cool. I need to wake up anyway and-... How did that happen?" Ruby pointed over to Lance and Yang who were still asleep.

"That hoodlum Lance and your sister decided it would be okay if the slept together in her bed." Weiss seemed to get a little angry at Lance as he slept quietly.

"Can you stop talking about my brother like that. He has only tried to keep all of you safe and here you are being rude." Weiss shot me a glare but I didn't care.

"Well when you three get out of whatever trouble you're in, then I will be a bit more excepting of you deviants." Weiss spoke in a monotone voice and it infuriated me.

"Stop calling us names! If you knew what we were going through right now you wouldn't be so cold!" I could feel the heat radiating from my ears, Weiss stood up and stared at me, "I don't trust any of you, especially him." She pointed at Lance who was still asleep.

"What has he ever done to you?" Viktor spoke up now, I could see he was getting a little angry as well, "He gets into some sort of trouble and the first thing he does is come to us and get in cozy with Yang...Some thing is wrong with that." I face palmed at Weiss conspiracy theory.

"You really think Lance would try to get the girl he loves killed? Your dumber than I thought." I stood up and began to walk out of the room, "How dare you!" Weiss walked after me into the hallway.

"How dare I? How dare you! Lance has loved Yang since he first saw her almost a month ago and Yang has tried to go out with him since we were in Signal together. Why can't you just be happy for the two?" I crossed my arms and stepped into Weiss' personal bubble.

"I want my team to be safe but as long as you three are around this school we aren't and it doesn't make it any better that your brother, who is probably just trying to have sex with Yang, is always around us!" I wanted to punch her dead in the jaw, but she wasn't wrong. We weren't safe to be around, I looked down and thought about our situation.

"So then what would you have us do?" I placed my hands in my pockets and conceded to the Ice Queen, "I wan't you to try and break the two up." I damn near yelled at her for that.

"The first girl my brother loves and you want me to separate them! Yeah no, I don't think I'll be doing that." I looked past her and saw Yang and Lance standing in the door way watching us yell at each other. They both seemed hurt by Weiss.

"Why would you want that?" Yang said as she rubbed her eyes a little bit, Lance crossed his arms and looked down, he was thinking, "I want you to be safe and as long as you're around him, you won't be." Weiss pointed at Lance and approached the two.

"Lance if your real intention is to keep my friends safe, then why do you keep coming back?" I walked up to her and pulled her away from my brother.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT. HE-" I was stopped when Lance grabbed my shoulder and looked into my eyes. He let me go and spoke quietly.

"I understand what you're saying and... I agree. I only want to keep Yang safe. but no matter what I do she is still in danger, and even if we did break up she would still try to protect me out of friendship. I won't let Yang get hurt and if you believe me than that's great but if not, then I'm sorry that you feel that way, but please understand that no matter how you feel about me, it's Yang's feeling that I care about... Not yours." Lance turned his back and looked at Yang who had a few tears falling down her face.

"Now that that's out of the way...Yang will you go on a date with me?" Yang chuckled and patted Lance's chest. It was nice to see Lance be a spontaneous. He's usually very planned out.

"Of course I will, when and where do you want to go?" Yang kissed Lance on the cheek and smiled up at him, "We could go at 8:00. I got a place to eat in mind." Yang thought about it for a second, I looked over to Ruby who was in the hall way as well and rolled my eyes. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and went back into her room.

"That sounds good. Where will we eat?" Lance made eye contact with me and smiled, "A diner that we met at when we were doing the exam's to get into Beacon." Yang cocked an eyebrow.

"Why there of all places?" Lance's smile got a bit bigger, "There's someone really important to me that I want you to meet." Yang smiled again and nodded, the two shared a kiss and separated. Lance stopped in front of Weiss who was still standing there thinking.

"I'm not mad at you. In fact I'm the opposite. I'm happy that someone else is also keeping an eye on us to make sure we're okay." Lance hugged Weiss, who at first didn't know what to do, "Just keep her safe please." With her final statement Weiss wrapped her arms around Lance and hugged him. After they separated Lance went back to our room along with me and Viktor and he took a shower. While Lance was taking a shower me and Viktor were talking.

"Did you see the fight?" I asked Viktor as he plopped into his bed, "Who faught?' Viktor looked over to me with his eyes cocked.

"So you didn't see Lance and Ruby's fight?" I pulled my scroll out and started to dig through some video files, "Lance fought Ruby again so what, they fight all the time, what makes this any different?" Viktor shrugged his shoulders and sat up to look at me.

"Watch this." I say as I toss him my scroll. I watched his face go from bored to exited in a matter of seconds.

"Come on Lance, you got this!" Viktor shouted out loud, he was enjoying the fight. Viktor looked up at me curiously, "The video shut off when they were standing with their rifles pointed what happened?"

"Ruby and Lance shot at the exact same time. It made the fight turn out to be a draw." I caught the scroll I had tossed to Viktor a minute before.

"Well that's anti-climatic." Viktor joked as he stood up and walked over to a desk that he had reperposed to his tool bench and sat down, took his watches off, and started to work.

"So what ya working on anyway?" I asked as he started to un-screw pieces of his watch, "I'm trying to create a type of dust rotation system." I looked over to Viktor and didn't say a thing. I didn't know what he just told me, "A type of thing like Weiss' Myrtenaster."

I let out a mental and verbal, "Ohhhh." when he finished, Arthur continued to work while I played a fighting game on my scroll, I was practicing so I could beat Ruby. Lance wasn't the only one trying to beat the little reaper.

* * *

"Well how do I look?" I walked out of the bathroom and had on a blue suit jacket that I had open with a white dress shirt underneath. My pants were a solid white color and so were my sneakers. I still had Fides on my back just in case. I walked over to Arthur and put my hands out and spun around slowly.

"My little bro is going on his first date... I'm so proud bro." Arthur stood up and patted me on the shoulder, "You look like a million Lien." Viktor gave me two thumbs up and spun back around to whatever he was working on. the time was 7:30 and it took about 15 minutes to get to Vale, so I guess this is as good a time as any to go get my girlfriend.

"Alright guys. Don't turn the room upside down please." I walked over to the door and opened it, before I closed it I heard Arthur, "I'll try my best, but I won't make any promises." I shut the door and walked over to team RWBY's dorm and knocked... A second went by and Ruby swung the door open.

"Ohhh. Lance you look... Ravishing!" I chuckled as she used a funny accent when she spoke, "Why thank you Ruby, you look incredible yourself." I said in the same accent, getting a laugh out of her. Ruby moved out of the way and let me see my girlfriend. I didn't think she could look any better but I was sorely mistaken.

She was wearing clothes that may or may not be tighter than her battle gear she had on a cream collared top over a black shirt and something that seemed like a jacket that had been cut up to the sleeves, it had a strap that went across her neck connected the two sides together and underneath the strap was a necklace with a purple stone in the middle of it. At the end of the sleeves, she had folded it up and it was a golden color. On her waist, for whatever reason, she had two belts that criss-crossed at her mid section and on her left hip was a lilac fabric that waved around freely. She had thigh black stockings with vertical belts that attached to her mini skirt over the stockings were some knee length boots that had straps going from top to bottom.

The only word that could escape my mouth was, "Wow." My jaw actually dropped, Yang looked at herself and looked up at me with a worried expression.

"Am I overdressed!?" I chuckled and grabbed her hand, "No... You're perfect." Yang smiled and kissed my cheek, we started to walk away but before we got to far I heard Weiss yell from her dorm.

"Bring her back before 10, or we're coming get you two!" I chuckled as we made our way to a bullhead. Yang grabbed me by my jacket collar and turned me around, "What are you doing?" Yang looked at me with a playful smile.

"Ummm, where going to Vale, so we need a ride." I nodded to the ship behind us, "I have a ride." Yang grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the school's garage, she typed in a few buttons on a panel and the garage door opened up, revealing a sleek yellow sports bike that I could tell from here was fast. I looked over to Yang and saw her eyes widen a little when she saw her bike that she called Bumblebee.

"Come on, we got a curfew you know!" I chuckled and followed her to her bike, "And since when have you cared about curfews?" She smiled and rolled her eyes as she started up the engine to her motorcycle. The engine roared to life, it was louder than my dad's car that's for sure. I hopped onto the back of the bike and wrapped my arms around Yang after I put on some shades I had in my pocket on my face, as soon as we were comfortable she zoomed out of the school and headed to Vale at top speed.

We reached our destination in about 5 minutes, "Yang I think you forgot to run a few red lights." I laughed as I hopped off of Bumblebee. Yang turned the bike off and put her yellow helmet on the seat and grabbed the keys out of the ignition.

"I have no clue what your talking about." Yang pushed me a little and walked inside the diner, with Yang holding my arm in hers. Behind the counter was the person I wanted to see.

"Hey Rosey!" I smiled widely, "I thought you might want to meet her before you leave!" Rosey smiled excitedly, "Lance you didn't have to do it so soon!" I chuckled and went over to our seats.

"Is she the person you wanted me to meet?" Yang asked quizzically, "Yeah, she's basically the woman who raised me." I placed my hand on hers and got a little nervous for some reason. After Rosey finished speaking with her boss, she came and sat down across from me and Yang, an awkward silence was in between us so I decided it was me who would introduce the two to each other.

"Rosey, this is the girl Arthur and I were talking about yesterday, her name is Yang. Yang this is the person I wanted you to meet, for all intents and purposes she's my parent." Once I finished talking Yang and Rosey shook hands and smiled at each other.

"It's nice to meet you mam and may I say that you raised a fine young man." Yang kept eye contact with Rosey, I couldn't help but blush at Yang for complimenting me, "Well your nicer than I thought you'd be. Arthur spoke about you briefly yesterday." Yang's eyes got wide when she mentioned Arthur.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Yang seemed almost worried that Arthur had said something stupid, "He said that you two slept together in a field." Yang relaxed a bit but spoke quickly.

"We did not-" Rosey put her hands in the air and smiled, "Don't worry, Arthur told me that you two didn't do anything rash... So how long have you known Lance?" Rosey asked, Yang put a finger to her chin as she thought.

"Since we were in Signal together." Yang smiled as she reminisced, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness as I barely remembered her at all, "Oh wow, so you've known my little knight for a long time." Yang nodded to Rosey.

"So how long have you two been going out?" I decided to answer this question, "About 3 days now. Yeah when I say it out loud that's not a long time." I chuckled as Rosey looked at Yang with a surprised expression.

"But you can get Lance to be this open." Rosey let off a chuckle and smiled at me, "Nah, I didn't do this he always been open around me." I smiled and added something at the end of her sentence.

"I trust her more than most." Yang kissed me on the cheek and we both looked at Rosey, our cheeks started to turn the same shade as the ketchup at our table, "That's so sweet!" Rosey squiled and giggled at our affection.

"Do you have any siblings?" Rosey asked, Yang nodded, "Yes a younger sister named Ruby... In that way me and Lance are alike... We both have a sibling from a different parent." Rosey seemed intrigued.

"Really? So Ruby is your half-sister?"

"Yep, we actually came here together one day." Rosey thought about it for a second. Realization flashed on her face when she remembered.

"The girl in the black?" Yang nodded and quickly asked a question.

"How did you meet Lance?" Rosey paused for a second as sadness had grabbed a hold of her, so I spoke for her.

"She met me when... I was walking past the diner, trying to get home when a kid from school and his friends jumped me, one of them stabbed me in the gut and ran... Rosey saw and came help me, she brought me inside the diner and slowed the bleeding until the paramedics got here. I've been coming back here since then." Yang looked at Rosey and motioned for me to move. I got up and let Yang pass. Yang stood in front of Rosey and hugged her.

"Thank you for saving him. You don't know how much this means to me." Rosey hugged her back, "It was the right thing to do." Rosey let Yang go and I saw in between them the worst thing that could possibly be there. Garnet.

"Hey Lance... Did I come at a bad time?"

 **A/N: Well now that puts a stop to the whole date now doesn't it. See ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Final Chapter for today, hope you guys enjoy!**

I bolted in between the girls and him, "Hey man... What's up?" I used my hand and placed it on Yang's hip and pushed her back a bit, Garnet looked at me and smiled.

"I just wanted to talk to my friend." I narrowed my eyes and nodded, " Girls, you stay her and talk, I'll be back." Me and Garnet walked outside and as soon as the diner door closed I spoke.

"Why are you here?" Garnet pondered the question and smiled, "I wanted you to do something for me tomorrow." I got a little upset with the answer.

"Then why didn't you call tomorrow?" I stared into Garnet's eyes with all of the hatred I could muster, he only chuckled, "Because I wanted you to know that I always know where you are... Plus I really wanted to see your girlfriend up close. She's fine as hell by the way." I had to with hold the urge to punch him in his mouth.

"Thanks." I gritted my teeth and let him continue, "Anyways, I need you three on an escort mission tomorrow. A friend of mine wants to make sure his body guard gets here in one piece." I looked over to Yang and cursed silently.

"Can't you get someone else?" I hopped he would say yes and go. I got half of that.

"Yeah, I do, but I want you boys for this one. Simply because you can't say no." A sinister smile appeared on Garnet's face as he began to walk away, "Show up by 9, or well... You know what happens." And with those final words her slipped into the darkness and went to where ever he goes at night. I sighed deeply and got back into the game. I walked to the diner door and practiced a few smiles, I opened and proceeded to walk over to Yang and Rosey. Yang saw me first and her expression seemed to change to worry so I smiled at her and her worry only got worse.

"So who was that?" Rosey asked as she crossed her arms, "A friend of mine, he had decided to not go to Beacon, so we don't get to see each other much." Rosey nodded and looked over to Yang, who was staring at me.

"What's wrong dear, is everything fine?" Yang snapped out of her trance and looked back to Rosey with a smile, "Yeah, I'm just hungry is all." I took this as my cue to make them both extremely happy.

"Rosey can I go in the back and cook for you two?" Rosey's eyes widened at the question but she ultimately nodded. I stood up kissed both Yang and Rosey on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Something is seriously wrong. He got into a very defensive posture and tried to push me back when that guy showed up. I'll ask him when we leave.

"So Yang where is your mom and dad?" Rosey surprised me with the question, Rosey noticed my shock and immediately apologized, I see were Lance gets his temperament.

"It's fine. Me and Ruby both have our dad. Ruby's mom died before she could remember and my mom left after I was born." Rosey was lost between anger and sadness, "I'm sorry that you kids had to go through that." Rosey placed a hand on mine. I understand what Lance was talking about, she really is like a mom.

"Don't worry about it... I just want to thank you by the way." I smiled at her in her confusion, For what?"

"For raising him right." I stated, she grasped my hand tightly, when a voice came from behind Rosey.

"Now I don't this is perfect, but I tried my best." It was Lance and I couldn't help but smile as he brought to plates of food to us.

He brought me a huge burger with what seemed like 5 different types of meat on it and some french fries. I looked at Rosey, she got a modest steak with some mashed potatoes as a side. I looked back at my burger and smiled as I saw what type of meats were there, it was, ground beef, turkey, bacon, fried fish, and finally fried chicken. I looked over at Lance as he was standing and eating a normal egg sandwich.

I picked up the sandwich and inspected it, everything seemed to be okay to eat so I took a bite. My taste bud were screaming with joy. It was amazing, I looked over to Lance and couldn't resist the urge.

"OH MY OUM I LOVE YOU!" I swallowed my food, stood next to him, and kissed him. I remembered Rosey and backed away from lance and looked at my feet, "Sorry." Rosey laughed at my apology.

"I would have done the same thing if my man could cook this good." I smiled and looked back over to Lance who was still enjoying his egg sandwich, "Lance were did you learn to cook?" I asked as I sat back down, this time he scooted in with me.

"Rosey... I would watch her cook and remember what she did then I would go home and cook for myself." I wonder why he cooked for himself? Another question for a later date.

"Well this is really good none the less!" I continued to eat my sandwich as the two talked, "Still not as good as you mom-" Lance stopped eating and stood up, "Lance you okay?" He never spoke to me he just nodded and walked away to the bathroom.

"What happened Rosey?" I looked to Rosey to see that she was almost as sad as Lance, "His mom left him after he was born and I was the first woamn that actaully cared for him so sometimes he would get close to saying mom but he would close his mouth before he could, but today he was so happy I guess he couldn't control it and it slipped."

"But why is he so torn up about it? I didn't have my mom but I wasn't completely hurt by it." Rosey almost looked upset that I talked like that but she continued to tell me, "Some kids found out that he didn't have a mom and told him the reason she left was because she didn't want him and now everytime he thinks a bit to hard about it he starts to think that she never loved him and that he is useless, all he wants to know is why she left but he knows he can never find her." Rosey started to tear up a bit.

"It hurts me to see him like that, he's too good of a person to be filled with doubt like that." I stood up and looked at Rosey, "I'm gonna go talk to him." Rosey nodded and I walked over to the bathroom, I could hear sniffling from the inside of the bathroom. I opened the door and Lane looked at me, his eyes were red from crying and his nose was clogged.

"Rosey told me about your mom." Lance just looked down and teared up some more, "Why did she leave?" Was all Lance said before wrapped him in my arms, "I couldn't have been that bad right?" Lance nudged his head into my neck.

"Lance... You're an amazing person, so stop worrying about the past and look at what you have know." I tried to help him, he seemed to calm down a little, "Moms arne't suppose to leave their kids." He stated as he continued to cry, "Their suppose to stay with us." He continued to ramble for a while.

Lance hugged his arms around me, "Í promise I won't leave you like your mom or my mom did. I will always be there to help you when you fall." I spoke as he started to calm down even more so, "Why are you so perfect?" Lance asked as he sniffled his nose, "I'm not, but for you I try to be." Lance looked me in the eyes and chuckled.

"You were perfect before we were going out." He kissed me gently on the lips and hugged me, "You know, Rosey's fine with you calling her mom." Lance nodded and began to wash his face in the sink, he grabbed some paper towels and dried himself off.

"I know but I wasn't...I am now though." We walked out of the bathroom and saw Rosey standing next to the bathroom waiting for us to come out, I moved out of the way and let her get to Lance.

"Rosey I just don't want to be left again." Rosey embraced him into a hug and sniffled a little, "But I still want you to go on your vacation okay." Rosey looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You sure? What if you need someone to make sure you okay?" Lance smiled.

"You're not the only one who can help me." Lance smiled and looked at me, I couldn't help but blush and look away, Rosey let Lance go and walked over to me, "Please keep him safe."

"I promise." Rosey wrapped me up in a hug when I said that, I hugged her back she let me go and we said good by as it was getting late. I walked out of the door and Lance waved and said, "See ya later...Mom." I smiled when I saw how happy he was. We got onto my bike and headed back to Vale it was completely quiet on the way back.

* * *

Once we got back to Beacon, Yang parked her bike in the school garage and we walked to her room. When we got there it was 9:55.

"Five minutes to spare." I joked but Yang didn't say anything, she just looked at me, "Is everything okay?" She nodded and began to kiss me harder that I thought she ever could, I pushed her up against the wall and continued to kiss her, I could feel one of her legs rising up my side as we kissed. I couldn't help but get a little excited. I moved my kisses to her neck and began to suck there, causing her to moan out and grab my head. We stopped when we heard a door open and we saw Weiss in full combat gear along with Ruby and Blake in their respective gear.

"Uhhh, hi girls!" Yang waved at her three teammates who all looked a little upset, "Do you have any clue what time it is!?" They yelled in unison, I smirked and pulled out my scroll.

"Yeah it's 9:58." I quickly pushed Yang through her door and smiled at her, "I had a great time and hope we can do it again." Yang planted a kiss in my lips and walked away, "You better believe it." I said as I was pushed away from the door by Ruby.

"Good night Lance!" before I knew it, team RWBY's door was closed and I was left alone again, I began to walk away from their door when I heard, "YANG WHATS ON YOUR NECK?!" that sounded like Weiss, that was soon followed by, "NOTHING!" I scurried back to my room in hopes they wouldn't run into the halls to question me. None of the guys were awake so I got out of my town clothes and jumped into my bed and closed my eyes. Dreaming of the one thing that mattered to me, the girl I love.

The alarm on my scroll, causing we to shoot out of my bed and land on the floor face first. I held the bridge of my nose and spoke, "Wake up! We have to go to...Work." As soon as I finished speaking, the others rolled out of bed and went get dressed. I on the other hand walked out of the room and went over to team RWBY's room. I need to let Yang know that I won't be at school today.

I approached the door and knocked three times, on the last knock Ruby opened the door, "Good morning Lance. Ahhh." Ruby had just woken up by the looks of it, she was still wearing her pajamas, and her eyes still seemed a little droopy but she was happy all the same.

"I need to talk to Yang for a minute.", Ruby nodded and closed the door. A second went by and then Yang opened the door in her pj's as well.

"What's up?" Yang smiled at me, I began to blush like we weren't even going out, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be at school today." Yang's face darkened a little when I said that, but she let out a small smile.

"Okay, but please... Be safe." I chuckled and kissed her on her forehead, "I always am. Love you." and with that I walked away back to my room, I could hear Yang in an almost whisper state say, "I love you too." and the door to her room closed.

I entered my room and quickly put on my combat gear and waited for the others to give the 'all good' signal.

Arthur looked over to Viktor and saw that he was completely dressed and hand everything in order, "Were ready." I nodded and headed out the door with them behind me. As we walked a question came up.

"So what's the job?" Arthur asked as he loaded his weapons and made sure they were on safe, "He said simple escort but I don't think it's going to be that easy." I remarked as we walked to the drop ship and boarded. Arthur started to giggle a little bit t was kinda odd.

"Umm, Viktor. Are you okay?" Arthur scooted away from Viktor a little and tried to hide his nervousness form Viktor, "I'm great. I added a new type of dust to my watch." A leet out a deep breath and smiled at him.

"What type?"

"Earth. So I can hit harder instead of... Kill." Viktor pressed a button on the watches and the slid forward as normal but this time, but when they finished resting on his knuckles a brown coating covered the watches, I guess that's what happens when it's a solid material he wants to use in a fight. Viktor is smarter than what he appears to be sometimes. The ride continued without a hitch, when we landed we all headed to the warehouse.

As we walked we saw a man Viktor had described a day ago, his name was Roman Torchwick. Him and Garnet were talking when we walked in. They heard the door close and looked over to us, Garnet did his usual pyhsco smile and Roman just stared us down.

"Hello boys. Read to get to work?" I was a little irritated by the question, "You already know the answer." I stated as I pulled up a box and sat on it while Arthur and Viktor stood on both sides of me.

"Good, I'll let my friend, Roman, run you through the details of your assignment." Garnet stepped aside and Roman took over.

"Alright kiddies, who's ready to go to Mistral?" All of us looked at him in shock, we paused for a minute but Arthur was the first to speak.

"You're joking! Right?" Garnet glared at Arthur so I stepped in, "We were never told we wold be leaving the continent." I looked over to Roman who seemed to relish in our anguish.

"Relaaax, everything will be fine, all you have to do is find this person." Roman pulled a picture of a girl's face out of his pocket and showed us. She was a unique specimen to say the least, she had brown hair on her left side and pink hair with white on her right, her eyes did the same but opposite sides. I looked around to my team and saw Viktor with a slight smile on his face.

"So you want us to got to Mistral and find this girl?" Viktor asked with a bit more enthusiasm, "That's the gist of it." Roman clarified and smiled.

"Is this an escort mission or are we... Capturing her?" I asked hoping that this was to be a very non-violent mission, "Trust me kid, even if it was a capture mission, you wouldn't make it out alive." Roman said with a bit of an amused tone.

"Okay... So she's a friendly. Got it. One more question, does she know that we're coming?" I hope she knows so that way we don't get any confusion between us.

"Yes, she knows. I got a ship and a pilot you can use, hurry along. She's doesn't like to wait." We nodded and headed to the back of the warehouse and opened some cargo doors to the outside world. As the door opened, we saw a bullhead ready to go. We hopped on board and made the pilot take off.

"How long do you think we'll be gone?" Viktor asked solemnly, I sighed and place my head in my hands, "Three days tops... Yang's going to kill me if I don't die trying to get this girl." I grabbed my scroll and sent a message to Yang.

 _I'm gonna be gone for a few days...Love you._

I put my scroll back in my pocket and looked out the window of the bullhead, all I saw was empty land for miles. I felt my pocket vibrate and I saw a message from Yang.

 _I love you too. Please come back to me as soon as possible._

I smiled at the message and put the scroll in my pocket. Arthur looked over to me and laughed, "Missing her already?" I chuckled and looked back out the window.

"Viktor... Did you know that girl from the photo?" Arthur asked, I guess he saw the way Viktor was looking at the picture. Viktor cocked any eye at Arthur, "I have never in my life seen her before, but that doesn't mean I don't want to." Me and Arthur looked at each other as if he had just dropped a bomb.

"Viktor did you think she was cute or something?" Arthur asked, I chose to stay out of this and let them two talk.

"Well... Yeah." I could see Viktor's cheeks turn a shade of red, Arthur smiled and crossed his arms, "She's probably working with Garnet and Roman." Viktor looked a little defeated at his crush's possible partners in crime.

"I know." Viktor didn't let sadness take over though, he looked back at Arthur and smiled, "I wasn't the best person either but now I'm training to be a huntsman." I smiled at Viktor conviction and looked out the window and slowly drifted to sleep.

About 4 hours later Viktor pushed me slightly and spoke quietly, "We're here." I nodded and opened the hatch to the ship to see we were at a landing pad similar to the one in Vale, as we got off we saw several ships landing a leaving. There was a lot of people here, most of them were either getting off a flight or getting on one. Arthur tapped me on my shoulder and spoke irately.

"The pilot says we got about 2 days to find her otherwise he's leaving us here." I nodded and hopped of the ship and walked over to the exit to the airport with Viktor and Arthur close behind.

"Lot of people, It's going to be hard to find one person." Arthur was definitely not liking our odds but we pressed on and waled around the town for a while. Most of the buildings were made out of wood and a lot of people were eyeing us in ways that made me question our safety.

We walked for a while in search of the girl from the picture, we even stopped and gave descriptions of her in hopes that people would have seen her, but no such luck. It was getting late. We decided to go to an inn, we thought it was a bit safer than the others we had seen so we stayed there for a night. We walked in and saw people standing and drinking what we could assume was some type of alcoholic beverage. All of them adding to my worry.

"Hello mam, We were wondering if you had any rooms available." I heard Arthur, he was talking to a woman that was serving drinks, she nodded and handed the tray of drinks to some other waitress and showed us upstairs. We walked past few doors, most of them had socks on the door and we also heard some noises that would be best left un-defined. The woman stopped and opened a door.

The room was kinda small, it only had 2 beds and a lousy bathroom but we didn't care. Arthur accepted the room and gave the woman some Lien. Viktor closed the door behind us and ran over to a bed and yelled, "I call this one!" Me and Arthur shot a glare at each other. Arthur shoved me out of the way and jumped into the other bed.

"Well I get this one!" Arthur smiled triumphantly, until I smacked him in the head, "I was going to let you have it, jackass!" He looked a little ashamed but kept his smile, I stole both there sets of pillows and laid it on the floor and made a futon.

"Now what?" Arthur asked as he sat down in his bed, Arthur heard knocking at the door and put his hand on a pistol and opened the door.

"Hello sirs...Are you ready to enjoy your night?" All of our eyes widened in disbelief as a beautiful woman was half naked and standing in our door way, I shove Arthur out of the way, I think I saw his nose bleed a little.

"Umm, Miss, why are you dressed like that?" The woman looked down and almost seemed to frown, "Am I not good enough? Would you like to find a more suitable woman for you three?" I damn near passed out from pure shock.

"NO... Miss we don't want any women in here." I spoke sternly, this wasn't a situation I thought I was going to be in today.

"Let's not be to rash dear brother." Arthur pulled my shoulder a little bit. I pushed the door closed slightly and looked him in the eye, "YOU LIKE AMARA!" I whisper yelled at him. His eyes widened and he went to his bed.

I opened the door and looked at the woman, "Thanks for the offer but we are fine with being alone." The woman smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Too bad. I would have enjoyed fucking you." I watched as she turned around and walked away. I closed the door and saw Arthur and Viktor looking at me in awe.

"I'm sooo telling Yang about that!" Arthur stated. I looked over to him and did an awkward chuckle, "I just want to say that I did not have sexual relations with that woman." I rub my neck and walked over to my bed and checked the time. It was about 9 in the afternoon, it was too dark for the place to be considered safe anymore, so we went to sleep.

I would have kept sleeping if it wasn't for the sound of the door to our room opening. I shot up and grasped my sword in my left hand and pointed it at the supposed intruder.

"How many times have you almost killed me?" It was Viktor, half of his body was leaving the room, "Were are you going?" I sat up and trained my eyes on him, he shuffled awkwardly trying to say a good answer.

"The best place to find a thief is in the night." I paused for a second. I can agree with that I guess, "Fine but we're coming with you." Arthur walked back into the room and shut the door.

"No... If we go in a group any criminal will leave us alone, but if I go alone they'll think I'm an easy target." I didn't like the idea of this.

"Why would you want to go alone?"

He smiled and looked to me, "Since I'm small they'll think I'm an easy target, but when they get close I'll beat'em up and get information out of them." I was reassured that he was doing this for the mission but it seemed like he had another reason, I couldn't quite figure it out.

"Okay... I"ll let you do this...But you better call if you need help. Got it?" Viktor nodded and lef the room. I laid my head back down and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Okay, time to get to work. I exited the inn and walked at a leisurely pace. I almost instantly regretted my decision, it was incredibly cold. I was wearing shorts with a jacket that barely covered my chest and hear I am, walking, trying to get someone to rob me. This is definitely not what I thought I was going to be doing when I first came to Vale.

I continued to walk for another 30 minutes or so until I walked past an alley and heard some talking. I crouched down and walked in, hiding behind anything bigger than me. It was working well but I still didn't trust anything. I stopped when I heard a man talk.

"Aww, what do we have here? A pretty girl lost in the middle of nowhere? What a shame." The way this guy spoke made it clear he wasn't a good samaritan, another man spoke up.

"Hey how old are you? Well it doesn't really matter. I'm going to enjoy this either way." The girl never made a noise, I assumed she was scared speechless. I stepped out from my hiding place and saw to big guys, both equally built, both were a problem but I had to protect the girl... Wait... IT'S HER. She had brown hair on her left side and pink on her right with white highlights, her eyes were the opposite, and she was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. I couldn't help but gawk at her.

"Come here girl!" one of the brutes tried to grab her and ended up on the ground with a boot print on his face, the other backed up a bit and yelled at the person I'm supposed to be escorting.

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" The girl had a pyshco-pathic smile on her face and her eyes were trained on the man. She pulled out an umbrella and a blade came out of the tip. She stabbed the man on the ground in the head, leaving him dead. The other guy tried to run but was stopped by her. I quickly realized that she was going to kill him too. I ran in and grabbed her wrist. I never realized how short she was compared to me, she was barely even at my chest.

Her eyes switched to me and narrowed slightly, I blushed a little, I thought she was cute. She pushed me back and eyed me with her smile, now she's worrying me.

"You might want to leave." The guy that she had just kicked to the ground nodded at me and ran for his life. I looked back to the girl, she was just staring at me, "I don't want to fight you." I stated as I tried to grab her picture from my pocket. She wasn't having any of it, she ran up to me and back flip kicked me in the jaw and sent me into a wall. Hard. I go to one knee and looked at the girl.

"Fine. If that's how you want to be." I switched my watches to attack mode and then switched them to earth dust and put up my fists, "Then we can fight." And with my final statement I ran in as fast as I could, once I got close enough I sent a barrage of swings her way and she dodged all of them effortlessly. It was like I was trying to fight the wind. She just kept leaning out of the way before my fists could hit her.

"Stay...Still!" I swung again, this time she leaned back onto her hands and kicked me in the mouth and sent me back a little, I placed a hand on my jaw and saw some blood come from my lip.

"You hit hard... For a little girl." I was joking with her but at the same time I didn't know if she was a young girl or not. She seemed to not like the joke, her face scrunched up and her cheeks puffed out a little. It was cute. I smiled as she came in for another swing. Now it was my turn to dodge swings, but she did a little more than that. She kicked me in my shin and made me fall a little. I had to roll over and grab her leg to make sure she didn't try to impale me with her blade. I stood up and sent a punch her way, she grabbed my hand and leaned back and sent me flying past her and I hit the wall face first.

"Ow." I spun around and saw she was directly in front of me with her umbrella in both hands smiling up at me. She was enjoying beating the shit out of me.

"You having fun?" I asked with an awkward chuckle, she nodded vigorously, "Good." I snuck one of my punches through her defenses and punched her in the mouth and sent her flying back, "Me too." She stood up with wonderment in her eyes, which soon turned into a devilish smile. She ran at me again and faked a kick. I fell for it and tried to block my face, with the curved end of her umbrella she pulled my feet from underneath me and then brought her leg up and stomped me in the chest, when I tried to get up I felt the tip of her blade to my neck but didn't finish me off.

"Before you kill me, can I show you something?" I slid my watches back seeing as she had definitely won, I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out her photo and smiled. She seemed almost relieved by the picture and put her umbrella away. I stood up and looked down at her.

"I work with a friend of Roman's and he wanted us to bring you to Vale." She nodded and waited for me to say something, "You don't talk much do you?" She nodded and started to walk away.

"Well my name is Viktor, nice to meet you." I kept walking next to her when she stopped and pulled out a sheet of paper and pencil and began to right on it.

 _ **My name is Neo.**_

I smiled at the piece of paper, "Cute name." I said as I placed my hands behind my back and looked at Neo, she had a slight smile on her face. We walked for a while until we got to the inn. Neo looked at the inn with a mischievous look in he face.

 _ **We haven't even went on a date yet and your're trying to have sex with me? What a gentleman.**_

"Don't flatter yourself. We didn't know that this inn was well... This and we booked a room." She rolled her eyes and continued to follow me to our room. Neo was close behind as we walked past some rooms with noises still coming from them, I looked down at Neo and chuckled. Neo wrote on her paper again.

 _ **Sounds like their having fun.**_

I laughed a little at her writing and walked to our room, I placed my hand on the door knob and turned it, before I could pull the door it swung open and Lance's blade was at my neck.

"You need to stop that!" I put my arms in the air and looked down at Neo, I saw her blade was at Lance's neck as well. She looked a little mad and her cheeks were a bit red. I looked back to Lance he was definitely surprised by the blade at his neck.

"Well this is definitely a role reversal if I had ever seen it." Lance put his sword on his back but Neo's blade was still at his throat.

"He's cool Neo. He's just a bit paranoid." Neo nodded and put her umbrella away and let her smile come out again. Lance backed away from the door and let us in. Arthur was awake now, he was surprised that I had found Neo.

"We need to let you do all the work more often!" Arthur said as he laid back in his bed, Neo walked over to my bed and jumped into it. I looked at her and growled a in a low tone, she smiled and patted a spot next to her. Arthur laughed but I got him to hush when I stared him down. Neo was still patting the spot next to her with a smile. I walked over and sat next to her, my cheeks were getting increasingly red.

"I could just sleep on the floor you know." Neo laughed silently and I smiled at her for it, if she could talk I feel like her voice would be cute. Neo started to write on her paper again.

 ** _Don't worry I don't bite... Often ; )_**

My cheeks were definitely the same color as a fire right now, "Umm okay. I'm still not comfortable sleeping in the same bed as you." She rolled her eyes and started to write again.

 _ **It's fine. We'er both grown. We can handle tight spaces.**_

I nodded and turned my back to her and laid down, she did the same. I could feel the cover being put over my body and up to my chest. This was fine with me so I relaxed. Neo is incredibly sweet even though she's a murderer. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. So did everyone else.

 **A/N: Yes I made Neo a super flirt and yes I like to think that Neo is a nice person to her allies. Anyways, see ya later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey reader(s) I just wasn't to say that the fact people are actually reading my story is pretty amazing to me. It's cool to see that people enjoy something that I had no intention of doing well, it was just a story I wanted to tell and people enjoyed it. Well I'm not going to bore you guys with this sappy stuff. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

I woke up to Arthur covering my mouth and shushing me. I pushed his hand off my mouth and glared at him, he pointed to the direction of Viktor and Neo. I looked over and saw that Viktor and Neo were basically touching nose's, both were deep in sleep. I stood up and walked over to their bed and looked down at the two. My emotions weren't sure how to feel, I wanted to think that this was cute but at the same time I was scared for Viktor. I know this girl is dangerous and I saw some cuts and bruises on Viktor when he got here and I'm not sure how they got there.

"Viktor." I reached over Neo's head and tapped his. Viktor's eyes opened slowly but once he made out Neo's face he almost jumped out of his skin. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, causing Neo to wake as well. Arthur couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing, even I had to laugh at the two.

"G-Good m-m-morning Neo!" Viktor spoke as he quickly stood from the ground and walked to the bathroom. I had never heard Viktor stutter so bad. Neo watched in silence as he went to the bathroom, she looked over to us and smiled. It wasn't her 'I'm not crazy, you are' smile, it was just a genuine smile. I smiled back and waled over to my futon and sat down.

Neo got out of bed and walked around. I hadn't paid any attention to how short she was, it was almost comical. Neo noticed me staring and eyed me down. I didn't know what to do so I just looked down at the ground.

"How old are you?" Arthur asked in a completely normal tone, he wasn't being rude, he was just curious and frankly I was too. Her height suggested she was younger than Ruby, but the what she carried herself was like an older woman, it would be hard to believe she was older than Arthur, him being the oldest in the group at 18, he failed once in Signal.

Neo pulled out a paper and started to write on it. She crumbled the paper and tossed it to Arthur. Arthur unfolded the paper and his eyes widened at what she wrote. He threw it to me and looked back to his pistols, he was trying to drop this situation entirely. I opened up the paper and looked at it.

 _ **The last guy who asked that was killed. But seeing as I need you to get me out of here I'll be nice... 18.**_

"Oh." I looked over to her and narrowed my eyes, "I don't know if you're joking or not... I don't want an answer." She nodded and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it and started to tap her foot on the ground at a rapid pace.

"H-hey N-Neo." Viktor opened the door smiled at Neo and moved out of the way, she smiled back and walked into the bathroom. Arthur went sit in his bed and started to breath slowly, like he was trying to catch his breath.

"You good?" Arthur looked up from his weapons with a worried look on his face, "Yeah you look like your about to have an asthma attack." I stated as I stood and walked to a window to look outside. I pulled my scroll and checked the time, it was 11:30.

I looked behind me when I heard some commotion going on down stairs, "Stay here. I'm going check that out." I opened the door and noticed there was no noise coming from the rooms, the only noise was the sound of glass breaking down stairs. I ran down over to the top of the stairs and saw a group of men terrorizing the waitresses, holding up a picture to the waitress who showed us to our room. The picture was of Neo. My blood ran cold when the guys saw me.

"Hey you! Come here!" The path of least resistance usually keeps the peace I hope. I walked down the stairs and began to speak with the men, "Have you seen this girl?" The man was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face. I tried to make my act convincing and squinted at the picture.

"Nope... Never seen her before..." The man inched closer to me and tried to peer into my soul, "You sure?" I nodded

He stared at me a bit longer until he looked over to the waitresses, "One of you whores know who this girl is, and one of you is going to tell me!" He started to yell at the girls, it was hard for me to not want to fight this man, he may be right when it comes to their job description but still, you don't have to call them out on it.

"S-sir we don't k-know that girl, so can you just leave?" The girl who had come to my room last night was the one speaking, the man hunched over a little and chuckled slightly, "Alright... Why don't you come to the back with me and have a... Chat." The man grabbed her arm and she jerked her arm free of his grasp. The man spun around and smacked the girl to the ground. I couldn't hold it back anymore and drew my rifle and pointed it at the man's face.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not okay to hit a woman?" My expression had went stoic and my blood was boiling, "Who do you think you are boy?" I looked him in the eyes or at least were I thought they would be.

"A Huntsman."

The man reeled back a little, "Well, don't just stand there. GET HIM!" I saw about 4 men run at me. I stepped back and kicked one in the jaw, sending him flying into a wall, the other bear hugged me and held my arms down at my waist, while another got in front of me to punch me but before he could I leaned back and used the man who was holding me as a wall and kicked the guy in front of me in the chest, pushing all of the air out of his lungs. The guy who was holding me lost his balance and fell back with me. I got my arms free and grabbed the boot of one of the guys who was trying to stomp on my head. I pushed him back and got of the guy on the ground. I stood up and looked at the guy on the ground and kicked him in the head and knocked him out, the last guy stepped back and started to run. Now it was just me and the ring leader.

"WE'LL KILL YOU HUNTSMAN!" I looked at the waitresses and smiled, "It's time you left girls. Leave this to me." They all ran except the one that went to my room, she ran up to me and kissed me on the lips, "If I ever see you again...Well, you know." She smiled and ran with the rest of the girls. I looked back to the masked man and pulled my rifle.

"There's only two people here. Me and You. So unless you talk in third person-"

"Jeb, everything good in here?" Another masked man walked in but he stopped when he saw the three laid out guys around the room. I heard foot steps from the stairs and saw Viktor and Arthur with Neo.

"YOU!" The masked man, know known as Jeb, pointed at Neo, "You killed my friend last night, so I brought my friends to come deal with you!" I looked back over to the new guy and saw a group of ten walk in behind him, all of them had pistols and rifles. Okay so this isn't good.

Viktor ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder, "I think we need to !" Viktor pulled me back to the others and we ran out the back, all the while being shot at.

"LANCE WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Arthur tried to yell over the sound of gunfire, "I DID THE RIGHT THING!" I shouted back at him.

We kept running until we saw the airport. I thought the men would stop but they didn't. They started to shoot into the crowds of people, I watched as a man was shot in the head and he fell to the ground lifeless. Something took hold of me then, something Yang told me to never let out. The urge to kill.

I spun around with my rifle and started shooting back. My first shot killed a shooter, the next was aimed for the leader, Jeb. I pulled the trigger and missed by a fraction off an inch. I was filled with rage and ran back at them with my giant sword extended. I used the flat part of my blade to block bullets as I charged them, then when I got up close I switched back to my normal sword and began to cleave through the men. One tried to block my sword with his rifle, my sword cut through his weapon like butter. I grabbed him and put him in front of me and his buddy shot him by accident, I dropped the now dead man and drove my sword trough another shooters chest. kicked the dead man off my sword and feeling that I bought enough time for the civilians to flee, I began to run back to my team, they were all watching me as I went berserk on the group of men. None of them said anything they just ran to the ship, we were about to board when I saw a red beam on the back of Neo's jacket I was about to step in front of it but someone else beat me to it. Viktor.

The sniper round hit him dead in the chest and sent him flying into the ship. A whole new rage surged through my body. I turned around and identified where the shot had came from and laid down some suppressing fire in that area. Once I saw that everyone was on board the Bullhead I got in myself, and sat down next to Viktor who was breathing heavily, Neo was holding his hand with slight tears going down her face.

"TAKE OFF!" Arthur screamed at the pilot and within seconds we were soaring at top speed back to Vale. I looked at Viktor's clothes. They were soaked in blood and there was a hole in his jacket and his shirt, the hole had a lot of blood coming out of it. I could still see the bullet but me and Arthur's hands are to big to...

"Neo. grab that bullet from his chest!" Neo didn't hesitate, she placed her hand over the hole and dug a finger into Viktor's chest he let out a pained scream.

"AHHH!" Me and Arthur had to hold him down while Neo grabbed the bullet. It felt like she was taking her sweet time to but eventually she showed me the bullet. I nodded and placed my hand over his chest, Arthur grabbed me.

"Lance, this is a fatal wound, you've never tried it on something this serious." I chuckled and looked at him, "I know... This is gonna suck." I began to use my semblance and could feel the pain surge through me immediately. This wasn't like all the other times I did it. Those times the pain was gradual, but this was instant. I could see black dots in my vision and Viktor's wound wasn't even closed yet so I had to push myself. I started to feel dizzy but I kept going. I don't care if I die as long as my team makes it I will be happy.

"I'm sorry Yang." I whisper out before the pain was too much and I fell back.

"Lance...LANCE! LAAANCE!" Arthur was getting louder with each call of my name, but in my ears it got quieter each time, slowly i closed my eyes, accepting whatever my fate was.

* * *

"Is he dying!?" The pilot asked from the cockpit,"He could be, we have to get him to a hospital!" Arthur voice was cracking, he was scared for his brothers life and I was too,"Pilot can you go any faster?!" I yell at the pilot hoping that this ship is way faster than it looks.

"Sorry kid, this is an older model so it doesn't have the turbo drive's like the other Bullheads do." I placed my hand on my head and shook it slowly, my gaze fell upon a piece of paper that was being held in my face. With Neo's writing on it.

 _ **He's going to be fine, he just needs some rest.**_

I looked over to the silent assassin and let a small smile come out. I looked back at Lance and saw that his clothes had bullet wholes in them but his aura must have made those ricochet of him. The moments off him started to replay in my head. The horror of him killing again.

"Lance please get up...I don't want to be alone." Arthur whispered out. I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I walked over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder. Arthur looked at me and held back the water works, "He's gonna make it... Don't forget, you're not the only person he wants to see again." He nodded to my words and looked back at his unconscious brother. Neo walked over to us and sat by my sad and started to write again.

 _ **I'm happy that your okay.**_

Once I finished reading that I smiled and patted her hair. Even after all of the running we did her hair was still dry of sweat and soft. It smelled like ice cream coincidentally.

"I could say the same for you." I smiled at her again and then looked over to Lance. This time my attention was dragged elsewhere when I felt Neo's head rest on my shoulder. I looked down at her and saw that her cheeks weren't completely red but they were getting there. Just because she is an assassin doesn't mean she can't like someone, but because we are on opposite side of good and evil I don't think we can have a meaningful relationship. With that being said, I wasn't going to move her away. It's hard to resist something so cute.

"Neo can you please become a good guy?" I whisper into her ear so that way she's the only person who can hear me. She recoils and stares at me,not with hatred but with regret. She starts to write on her paper

 _ **I can't Viktor, I'm sorry**_

She puts her head down and I could hear sniffling. I somehow managed to upset her ever so slightly and I didn't like it, "It's okay... Just don't get into too much trouble." She looked back up at me and her eyes held me in my place not letting me look anywhere else. Her pink and brown eyes staring at my golden ones. She opened her mouth to try and say something but only the sound of air came out as she tried to speak.

"Neo were you born not being able to speak or was it an injury?" She looked almost scared to answer the question, she looked behind us and at the pilot and then back at me.

 _ **It was an injury when I was 5**_

I nodded and a plan formed into my head. Lance's semblance can fix injuries. I didn't tell her why I asked I just leaned my head onto hers, "I'm sorry that happened to you." I could feel my eyes widened and my cheeks blushed when she kissed me on the cheek. She started to write on her paper again with a mischievous smile.

 _ **You are just sooo sweet I had to get a taste. ; )**_

I looked down at the little girl and rubbed the back of my neck, "Thanks." I spoke quietly, I was embarrassed . Neo silently pointed and laughed. it was the cutest array of motions I had seen her do.

"Were almost there kids. How's your leader?" The pilot asked from the head of the ship, I looked back at the brothers and saw Lance was still unconscious and Arthur was asleep next to him.

"Still knocked out." I spoke in a louder way so my voice would travel to the pilot but the others wouldn't wake up. Neo tapped me on my arm and held a piece of paper in front of her. Where is she getting all of this paper? She wears a skit tight outfit!

 _ **I'm tired can I use you as a pillow?**_

I looked at Neo she had an innocent smile on her face. I nodded and she pushed herself away from me and put her head on my thigh and got comfortable. My hand somehow fell to her waist but she didn't do anything, I could see a smile form on her face. I decided to keep my hand were it was. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of the ship engines shutting down. I looked to my lap and saw that Neo was still asleep.

"Neo... I think we're here." I shook Neo gently and moved my hand from her hip. Neo sat up and looked at me with a little anger but that soon faded and she became indifferent. Arthur doesn't get the same kind of treatment though.

"WAKE UP ARTHUR!" I yelled at my teammate. Arthur shot up from his spot and hit his head. He glared at me and that turned into a grin.

"I'll get you back!"

I laughed and said something corny, "An eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind." Arthur laughed and punched me in the arm, our moods turned somber when we saw that Lance still hadn't woken up yet.

"He's still breathing so that's good." I pointed out . I could see his chest expanding and contracting ever so slightly.

"We're here. I already got in contact with Roman and Garnet for you so they are up to date with your current situation." Me and Arthur nodded and grabbed a side of Lance and Neo opened the door to the ship. I was blinded by the rays of sunshine that came through the hatch but once my eyes focused we picked Lance up and brought him off the ship. I saw Garnet and Roman waiting for us.

"Good to see that most of you made it." Garnet spoke with no anger what's so ever, he seemed completely cool. Roman saw Neo and his face brightened.

"Ahhh Neo, it's good to see you again!" I watched as Roman walked up and hugged Neo. Something started to mess with my stomach. Wait am I jealous?

"Bring him in and I'll get someone to take a look at him." Garnet almost seemed to care about how Lance was feeling. We did as we were told Neo still behind us we brought him into a room that had a table in there and we placed him on it.

We decided it word be best if we took off his sweater and jacket seeing as they were ripped to shreds from bullets. Once we got him shirtless I saw a judge scar that went from his left pectoral all the way down to the right side of his abs.

"That looks like it was painful." I blandly stated. Arthur placed a hand on his chest and smiled, "He's strong. He'll make it." Arthur moved away when Roman, Garnet, and a man that looked like some kind of doctor walked in.

"What happened to him?" The doctor asked as he started hooking Lance up to a machine that I hadn't noticed before. I think it was a heart rate monitor.

"He used his semblance to heal me from a fatal gunshot to the chest. His semblance can heal any injury completely, at the cost of his own aura." I looked over to Neo see her behind Roman.

"How were you shot in the first place?" Garnet crossed his arms and tried to suppressed anger,"I jumped in front of Neo when I saw she had a red dot on her back. I saved her life." I could see Neo writing on her paper.

 _ **Thank you**_

She wrote in big letters so I could see from where I was. I nodded and looked over to the machine that Lance was now fully hooked up to. He hand wires entering his arms and a few pads with wires that ran back to the machine planted on his chest. The machine mad a constant beep noise that was reminiscent of a heart beat.

"Lance seems to be okay physically but his problem may be something internal. Probably his aura. I assume he hasn't tried to heal fatal injuries before." I nodded and the doctor continued.

"From what I can gather, he over exerted his own aura and pushed it just past it's limits. If your wound would have been any worse... He would have died." A silence fell over the room we were shocked. We knew what he did was serious but to hear that he actually could have died was scary to us.

"Will he wake up soon?" Arthur was a bit more calm knowing that his brother was okay but he was still worried.

"Hmmm. Hard to say. When you push your aura to it's absolute breaking point it's a lot like you've been sleep deprived for a week and you're finally getting some rest. He could be asleep for 2 days or maybe a few minutes, but seeing as he's been asleep for the whole trip back to Vale I tempted to say 2 days." The doctor left the room and Roman looked over to Garnet and nodded his head towards the door. The two men walked out leaving only us four in here.

Neo walked over to me and smiled, I wasn't I'm the mood to smile back. I loomed at Lance who's was breathing slowly through the mask that was covering his mouth,"Now we know he's going to be fine but I still worry. We'll have to leave him hear and head back to school." Arthur's words surprised me.

"We can't just leave him her! What if Garnet gets tired of seeing half way dead and decides to finish him off!?" Neo placed a hand on mine and tightened her grip to get my attention. A piece of paper was in between us.

 _ **I will stay and watch him for you.**_

"Neo you can't. Roman is going to have things for you to do." Neo started to write again.

 _ **I don't work for Roman. I work with him. We are PARTNERS.**_

I felt my stomach sink a little but I kept that feeling on the inside, "Okay... But if anything happens text my scroll." And like that we exchanged scroll numbers. I looked at Neo who slowly approached me and I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I could feel her do the door opened and me and Neo let each other go before anyone other than Arthur could see. Garnet walked in with Roman and spoke in a clear cut manner.

"Since you boys did your job and brought her back... I'll let you go see Amara and take her back with you, but when Lance gets better she comes back. Got it."

I didn't know whether to be happy that Amara can come home or sad that Lance took her place, "Thanks." Arthur said in a not so enthused way earning a chuckle from Garnet, " I could have just killed you all you know."

"Thanks!" Arthur said with mock enthusiasm this time.

"Better." Garnet smiled a little and let Roman talk, " For bringing back Neo unharmed and you not getting caught." Roman handed us 300 Lien a piece, he handed Lance's 300 to Arthur to hold.

"Umm, thanks." Arthur and I said in unison, we looked at the money and then back at each other. To me this didn't feel right. We earned money off of getting a criminal to a different kingdom and for not dying when Lance was killing.

"You can go get your teammate now." With Garnet's final words we left Lance after saying goodbye and went over to Amara's holding room. We unlocked the door and entered, Amara looked at us and we could see she was tearing up. Arthur pushed passed me and embraced her. They hugged for a while until I broke the news.

"You and Lance are trading places." Amara stepped away from Arthur and looked up and saw that Lance wasn't there, "What happened?" Amara looked between us and started to tear up thinking the worst had happened, "Is he hurt?"

"No, he's not in pain but he will be unconscious for a few days and until he wakes up you can come with us back to Beacon." Arthur grabbed her hand and held it, We were about to leave when Neo stopped me. I told the others to keep going and I would catch up. Once they walked out of the door Neo wrote an her paper.

 _ **I promise that Ill take good care of Lance while you are away**_

I laughed and brought her in for a hug, "I know you will." Neo got on her tippy toes and kissed me on my cheek sending a whole new wave of affection for her through me. I blushed and smiled at her as she wrote on her paper.

 ** _Just in case I don't see you for a while_**

I nodded and waved goodbye. I walked out of the warehouse and ran over to Amara and Arthur who were holding hands as they walked. We walked all the way to an airship and boarded to Beacon. Once we sat down Amara rested her head on Arthur's and slept. I think that was her first nap in the time she had been at the warehouse. When the airship stopped we got off and walked back to our dorms and saw most of team RWBY except for Yang.

Ruby was probably the happiest of the group "Amara your back! its so good to see you again!" Ruby ran up and hugged Amara.

"Hey guys, I would love to stay and chat but I am really tired right now so..." Ruby understood instantly and started to drag Amara off to her room, "Well then we got to get you to bed!" Amara and Ruby went of to our room while Blake and Weiss looked us up and down.

"Viktor... Is that a bullet hole!?" Blake walked over and grabbed my jacket to analyze the mark, seeing no reason to lie I answered truthfully"Yes." Before I could add more to the situation I saw team RWBY's door open and out stepped Yang.

"Ohh I'm so glad to see you guys!" Yang ran over and scooped both me and Arthur up in a hug. We started to gasp for air. Its amazing that Lance gets these types of hugs constantly and he can with stand the pressure. She let us go and looked over both of us and with each scratch she saw the more worried she got.

"So where's Lance?" She asked both of us, I didn't have the heart to tell her and Arthur was probably scared of what she would do, "Uhhh...ummm... He is..." Yang must have thought Arthur was about to say something different and stepped back in shock.

"He can't be... Did he...Die?" Me and Arthur shook our heads quickly and I told her, "He's not dead he's just in a comma." Yang gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"WHAT HAPPENED AND WHERE IS HE!" Yang's eyes flashed red and her hair caught fire. Me and Arthur stepped back 2 feet in hopes that she wouldn't kill us.

"There was an accident and he had to use his semblance to save my life." I pulled up my shirt and showed them that Lance hadn't completely heal the wound, it was still swollen and had a little blood coming out but it was healing on it's own now, thanks to the kick start Lance's semblance gave me.

"He used it on you before, why did he almost die this time?!" Yang started to walk towards us, her fists clenched, "I was gushing blood... Yang I was going to die if he didn't." Yang stopped and looked at the healing wound.

"When will he come back?" Yang's eyes went back to their normal lilac color and her hair wasn't on fire agian, "Two days." She nodded and looked over to see Ruby standing behind her.

"Yang are you okay?" Ruby walked in close to her older sister and sent a weary smile at her, "I'll...I'll be fine... I just want him to stop getting hurt." Arthur heard this and walked up to her.

"Yang, I think Lance would want me to tell you this... Before he passed out he said sorry... To you." Yang looked at Arthur and hugged him, but I could tell that this wasn't her soul crushing hug, this was her I need help hug.

"Arthur can you please... Tell me everything." Arthur let her go from the hug and looked back at me, "Viktor can you do it? I want to go be with Amara." I nodded and walked over to Yang.

"If I tell you 4. I better not hear it from anyone else. Understand?" I was dead serious, if this gets out, Garnet could find out. The girls nodded and we walked back to their room. Letting Arthur get some time with Amara. I hope every thing goes well with the two.

 **A/N: Time to spill the beans, hopefully the girls understand and if anyone is wondering when all of this is taking place, it's literally the day before we see Velvet getting bullied, so yeah you guys will get to see some of team LAVA having to deal with that, also leave a review and let me know how you guys feel about the direction of the story and what you guys think is going to happen. See ya later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is also the biggest chapter, how it got to 7000+ words i don't know but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 17**

The first time I'm going to be able to speak to Amara with out a time limit. I like the sound of that, as I walked up to the door my heart started to race for some reason. Had I missed her that much? I know I like her but do I like her that much? I opened the door and saw she was standing with her shirt off, and the only thing stopping me from seeing her nude was a purple bra with black lace outlining it. I blushed and turned my back.

"S-s-sorry. I-I-I should h-h-have knocked" I was stuttering more than ever by now. I heard her laugh and slid a shirt on, "It's alright." I turned around and saw she was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt, with black jogging pants. Her hair was down, it was long enough to touch her upper back, her bangs still covered her right eye.

I couldn't help but smile, simple because she was smiling at me. "It's been a while since I saw you smile." I walked up to her and hugged her, she whispered into my ear.

"It's been a while since I've felt loved." When she said that I hugged her tighter. Her lavender smell hit me and made me remember when we first met.

"I'm sorry." I let her go and felt my eyes tear up. That night I felt so bad that I had let that guy take her. I felt like I let her down. It was my fault.

"What are you sorry for?" Amara stepped closer to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, I still didn't look at her.

"I didn't protect you... I let you get taken... If i-MMM" My self pity was pushed aside as Amara placed her lips on mine and kissed me, she pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I forgive you okay? Now calm down and kiss me." She held my head so I would only look into her violet eyes and no where else. She was telling me that she was okay and that she liked me. I leaned in and kissed her, it felt like all of my problems had melted away. I didn't care about anything at that moment, not Garnet, not Lance, nothing would make me not care about her though. We continued to kiss as we laid back into my bed.

We pulled away from each for a second to get some air. While we were catching our breath Amara just looked into my green eyes and I looked into hers. I didn't want to look away, I was afraid that if I looked away, she would fade away like a dream. Good thing this was a dream come true. Amara must have got her breathe first because she leaned back into me and continued kissing me. We kissed a bit longer until she pulled back and smiled at me.

"I want to show you something." When she said that, my mind started to go haywire. What could she want show me? Before I could control myself my thoughts got a little...Overzealous.

"Ummm... Okay... What?"

* * *

I sat down in what I assume was Weiss' bed because she shot a glare at me that me get up and sit at a desk. I looked around, all of them were interested with our situation.

"I just want to point out, I will not be giving last names and no locations. Is that okay?" The girls nodded to my statement and the first question was from Weiss.

"When did this all get set in motion?" Weiss inched closer to me as she asked. The girls heads went from her to me.

I breathed in deeply and prepared for a lot of questions,"The night we went out." Blake was next up, "Was Amara taken that night?" I nodded and looked over to Ruby who had her hand up, "Why was Arthur bleeding so bad when we came over to talk with Lance?" I chuckled at the little leaders fascination with our problems.

"He was beaten up trying to protect Amara."

The room went silent again and then Yang spoke up, "When Lance said he was a murderer how did it happen?" The question caught the girls off guard, Weiss was the first to react, "He killed someone! Yang you can't see him anymore, I simply won't-"

"Before you start assuming things, the person Lance killed was the man who beat up Arthur and kidnapped Amara. The man we now work for told us to either kill him or Amara dies... Lance killed the man." Weiss seemed to understand that and let someone else say something.

"How did you get that?" Blake pointed at the bullet hole in my shirt, "We were tasked with getting... Someone into the kingdom, they were in Mistral." Ruby pieced it together, "That's why you guys were gone for a day, you were in another kingdom." I nodded and continued to speak.

"After we found our person, and stayed another night. We woke up and heard some shouting downstairs, Lance went go check it out. Actually hold up..." I pulled out my scroll and did some searching on the CCTV feeds and found footage of the incident. It was of me getting shot and falling into the ship and Lance hopping in and shutting the hatch. Not much else was able to be seen. I gave my scroll to the girls and let them watch. When they finished they tossed it back.

Weiss seemed distraught when she saw me fly back onto the ship, "Did the bullet go straight through your aura?" Weiss asked as she looked at me, "No, my aura probably helped cushion the shot but it did get through. I still would have died had it not been for your boyfriend. Why did you need to know that?"

Weiss definitely didn't like what she had heard, "Before I left home I remember some solders talking about a new sniper that had been immediately banned for how dangerous it was... I think you got shot by a prototype of it." I was shaking a little, why did Atlas need a weapon like that?

"So what happened in between the time you all landed and when you got shot?" Blake leaned in and got ready for more of the story.

"We found an inn and stayed there for the night, we found out it wasn't the best inn to be in if you got a girlfriend." I smiled a little as Yang looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "I went out at night after Lance agreed to my night mission. I went out there and looked for her but was starting to get cold so I was on my way back when I heard some talking in an alley way. It was the person I was looking for. She had just killed somebody and was about to kill again so I stepped in and stopped her. She beat the shit out of me, but didn't kill me, I brought her back to the inn and we went to sleep." Blake raised her hand and spoke with a calm tone.

"What was the girl's name?" I locked eyes with Blake and chuckled, "Neo, she's not as bad as the story makes her sound by the way... Anyway, we got back to the room and tried to open the door and Lance being his paranoid self almost slit my throat...Again. This time however the tables turned and Neo had her own blade at his neck. Once I calmed down we went into the room and went to sleep. When we woke up, there was a noise downstairs and Lance went check it out. It got quiet for a minute the we heard some more noise so now we are all worried so we go check it out and sure enough we see Lance beating up a group of guys. Why? I don't know. More guys show up but they got guns so we booked it out of there as fast as possible all the while the guys are chasing and shooting at us." Ruby interrupted me and asked a question.

"Is that when you got shot?" I shook my head and kept talking, "We ran to the airport hoping that the guys would stop when the got around a lot of civilians..." I gave them my scroll and showed them the part were Lance saw a innocent die and lose his mind. The girls all had there own way of dealing with it. Ruby looked away, Blake watched as if she was trying to get every detail, Weiss scoffed and said some rude remark, and Yang started to tear up but quickly stopped.

"When Lance starts to run back, that's when I got shot. Ending the story." The girls looked at each other, none were sure what to say in that moment.

"I think he was wrong for killing those men." Blake tried to stare Weiss down, "Do you think he should have kept running and let more innocent lives die?" Blake ridiculed Weiss for her ignorance.

"I think he should have tried to solve it in a non-lethal manner not kill every bad guy in sight!"

"SHUT UP!" Yang yelled at the Ice Queen, "If you watched as a kid was shot in front of you and the shooter kept shooting not caring who he hit, what would you do? I don't know about you but I would want that person dead as soon as possible." Yang crossed her arms and beamed at Weiss, waiting for her to say something else.

"Now I have a question... What was that part about a place that isn't the best if you got a girlfriend?" I smiled deviously, "We accidentally slept at a cat house." Eyes all around the room got wide,

"I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" Yang's eyes flashed red and her hair caught fire. I raised my hands to cover my face and spoke, "LANCE MADE THE WOMAN LEAVE!" I looked through the cracks in my finger, she was back to her calm self.

"He didn't have sex with a woman willing to have sex with him?" Yang was seated again and had a glowing smile one her face, "Yeah, and she wanted him too. She said she would have enjoyed ummm," I looked over to Ruby and felt a little embarrassed, "BEEP-ing him."

Yang controlled her rage and let someone else ask a question, "Who was holding Amara?" I wasn't sure if I could tell Blake that one but I did say no last names, "A man named Garnet." She didn't know him so she wanted to gather more info on him.

"Does he work with anyone?" I nodded, "A man named Roman and-" Ruby and Yang cut me off.

"ROMAN TORCHWICK!" the sister said in unison, "Yeah how do you know him?" Ruby seemed a little flustered.

"Know him!? That pyhsocpath almost killed me." I was in a state of disbelief, "Huh... Small world." I joked and stood up preparing to leave, "Where are you going?" I heard Yang ask me as I headed towards the door, "My room." I opened the door and was followed out by Yang.

"How long will you guys be at school?" I shrugged my shoulders and thought for a second, "A week or so after Lance get's here so Garnet will give us time to let Lance get back to normal." She nodded and head back to her room, "By the way Viktor... It's nice to see that your not a complete lone wolf." I looked at her and chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I've never seen myself as a lone wolf, "The fact that your crushing on a murderer is pretty odd though... Goodnight!" With that final tidbit Yang slammed the room door. Was I that obvious when it came to Neo? I headed back to my room and stopped when I heard Amara and Arthur talking.

"Right there. Awww, that's good." Arthur spoke in a quiet way but I could still hear. What are they doing?

"Amara that's tight." Arthur words were starting to make me question there conversation. I edged closer to the door and listened for something.

"You like that huh?" That was Amara. My mind was flipping upside down, the only thing that came to my mind was to kick the door open. Once shoe was completely behind my back I busted in.

"WHAT THE FU-... Ummm." I looked at the two. They were definitely startled by my actions, they were going through Amara's drawing book.

"What was that Viktor?!" both Amara and Arthur were glaring at me for my behavior, "Ummm, I thought you guys were umm." I used my right hand to make a hole and my left to make a pointing finger then I made the pointing finger go into the hole. Amara started to blush but Arthur was still staring at me.

"So your first instinct was to bust in like the police?" Arthur looked up to me and started to laugh. Amara even let out a giggle.

"Well when you say it like that it doesn't sound too good." I placed a hand behind my neck and walked past the two.

"Besides, I don't think we would do it in here anyway. We'd probably go in the bathroom and lock the door." I was not expecting that, I heard Arthur laugh and Amara giggle a little louder.

"Do I get any say?" Amara asked as she kissed him on the lips, "Would you say any different?" I had to stop this, it was too much for me.

"Stop, stop, stop. You guys going out know?" I pointed at the two and smiled a little, "Yeah... I guess we are." Arthur said as he planted another kiss on Amara's cheek.

"Now I'm like the 5th wheel. How much better can my day get?" I plumped down into my bed with a defeated look on me. Lance has Yang and Arthur has Amara, who do I have... A super hot assassin that can't speak and is also partners with a criminal. What's with my luck?

"When this is over maybe you can ask Neo out, though the conversations would be a little one sided." Arthur chuckled at his own joke. I sat up and stared at him, "Don't joke about that." I was being serious but Arthur laughed a little harder and was elbowed in the ribs by Amara.

"Sorry... That you like a murdering mute." I stood up and started to walk over to him when I got a text on my scroll.

 _It's Neo. Lance hasn't woken up yet I just wanted to make sure you guys made it back safe_

I couldn't help but smile at the text, all of my anger was gone. I could fell my pride rising. I showed Arthur the text from Neo to Arthur.

"She's a better person than you give her credit for." I waited for Arthur to hand the scroll back, "My bad man... She seems cool." I nodded and sent a message back to Neo.

 _Were good, I'm glad that you care_

I walked over to my bed and sat down, Neo had text me again in that time.

 _Well of course I do, why wouldn't I?_

I thought about her question for a second and decided to answer honestly.

 _I guess it's because of...who you work with_

Time went by I noticed Amara and Arthur were both asleep in Arthur's bed, my scroll buzzed again.

 _You mean Roman, he's only like this because he has to be._

I decided I didn't want to know more than I do know so I asked a different question, one that I really hope doesn't make her upset.

 _Speaking of Roman, are you two a...thing?_

As soon as that message sent of I got one back.

 _NO... He's like my dad!_

I was relieved to read that, that means we have a chance.

 _Oh cool, I was worried that you two were dating or something_

Once I sent that message off I realized I had painted myself in a corner.

 _Why would you be worried?_

Damn it! I did exactly that know I have to come up with a lie.

 _The age difference was what I was talking about._

That's good right? That's a good reason to be worried... Right?

 _I like guys that are close to my age. Like you._

My heart was racing was she saying she liked me or she liked my age. Fuck it, I'm going with the second thought.

 _17 is a pretty good number to stick with_

I face palmed a little for setting myself like that.

 _Yeah 17...Hey I'm gonna get some sleep you should too._

I don't think she figured out what I was really up to, so I felt good.

 _Alright, Goodnight. Hope to see you again._

That was the final text sent between us for the night, I put my scroll on my bedside table and closed my eyes and went to sleep. I don't dream as much as most people but I was hoping to dream of Neo that night.

* * *

"Viktor, Amara get up! We're running late!" I shouted as I checked the time, 8:30. I remembered how long it took us to all get clean and ready. I was the first one up so I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I finished I put on my uniform and looked in the mirror and saw my green eyes staring back. I brushed my hair and my teeth then headed out of the bathroom. I looked over to my bed and saw Amara was still in the bed sleep, Viktor walked passed me and went into the bathroom. I patted Amara's side and she stirred to look at me.

"Sorry for waking you but we got to get you to school." She nodded and sat up with a smile, "It's been a while since I was that comfortable." I smiled and let her get up, she walked past me and went wait by the door of the bathroom with her uniform in hand. Viktor opened the door and smiled at Amara and she smiled back.

"I wish we could have everyone together again." I could hear the sadness in Viktor's voice as he walked up to me, "Don't worry Lance is probably getting some crazy plan together right now." Viktor nodded and looked down.

"I just wish he could do it faster, because I'm tired, tired of doing all of this. I want my life back." This was the first time I had seen Viktor on the brink of tears, "I feel like I'm stuck in a cage and there's no way out. I hate it so much." I put an arm around Viktor and smiled.

"I'm scared to man. the fact that Lance is with that basket case scares me, because if Lance dies, I'll be alone. That's my biggest fear. Being alone." At that moment Amara walked out of the bathroom with a worried smile.

"As long as we are together we will never be alone." I smiled and grabbed my new girlfriend's hand and walked out the door with Viktor behind us. We walked to class relativity quickly. Amara went of to her class and Viktor went to his. I walked a bit farther than the rest, my class was across the school. I opened the classroom door and smiled at Ms. Peach who in turn smiled back. She handed me my missed assignments and began to teach the class. I passed out mid way through her class and woke up when the bell rang. I quickly bolted and went to my next class.

I walked to the smithy and opened the door to it. I stepped inside Mr. Stehlen's class and went sit down. All eyes were on me for some reason.

"Ahh, Arthur Kobolt. Good to see you today!" I nodded and answered in kind, "Good to see you too sir." I watched as he stepped closer to my desk.

"What's going on with your team? Some days you're hear and others it seems like you're not even on school grounds." My eyes widen at the questioning.

"Most of my team has been having family issues, one's that I don't wish to talk about sir." He stared at me for a second longer and then went off to teach his class. Lance always talks about those kids who either talk or sleep in this class, well I'm the guy who sleeps as soon as Mr. Stehlen finished speaking I dozed off and passed out. The bell rung an I ran to Oobleck, prepared for the hell I was about to receive.

I opened the door to his class and saw he had just finished giving Amara and Viktor the work they had missed. I walked up to him and opened my arms for the missed work. He dropped it into my arms and sent me on my way. I was never going to do all of this work. I sat next to Amara and laid my head down while she attentively listened to Oobleck. I could fell Amara's hand run through my hair as I slept. That alone made me feel better about my day. The class soon ended and Amara tapped me in the shoulder to wake me up. I started to walk with her to the cafeteria. We all grabbed our food and went sit down. We ate for a while until I heard some pleads come from a table a bit far from me. It was Cardin's team messing with some poor faunas girl, I looked to Amara, she saw the same thing I did and she didn't like it either.

"That bastard." Viktor stood up and started to walk, "Don't fight him." Viktor sent back a mischievous smile, "I'm not."

* * *

"I'm just going to humiliate him." I said that last part to myself, I walked past team RWBY and JNPR's table and smiled at the girls and kept walking to Cardin. They all saw me and took up defensive positions, I flicked on my watches and let them stay on electric mode so I could scare them a little bit, I watched as the boys started to tremble in fear. I walked over to Cardin and sized him up.

"How does it feel to know that I'm half you height and can still kick your ass." I pushed my watches together and sent sparks flying, sending Cardin running out of the cafeteria with his goons, I could her Juane laugh at the boys. I switched my watched back to safety mode and out stretched my hand for the faunas.

"M'lady." The faunas smiled at me, "I'm really sorry that people like that exist." She nodded and shook my hand.

"Thanks. Names Vevlet" She let me go and went back to her team that was now walking into the cafeteria, "Viktor." I put my hands in my pockets and walked back over to my table.

"I thought you were going to hit him." Amara patted me on the back as she spoke, "There's a lot you don't know about me." She chuckled slightly and continued to read a text book. We continued to eat our food until Ruby came sit in front of us with the most serious facial expression I had ever seen.

"So who's going to fight Yang?"

Those words made me choke on my food a little, "WHAT?" Arthur started to pat my back to get the food from my lungs.

"What type of question is that?" Amara looked perturbed by the question, Ruby merely smiled

.

"Arthur remember what Glynda said at the beginning of class yesterday?" Arthur shook his head, " I never listen to what she says. What did she say?" We all edged closer to Ruby, as she spoke.

"Well she said that there would be a type of tournament in class yesterday... Yang won and now to test your skills she going to let you decide with each other who has to fight her." All three of our jaws dropped collectively.

"She can't do that! Yang going to beat the sh-" I placed my hand over Arthur's mouth with a smile.

"I'll do it." Ruby looked at me and grimaced when she looked down at my chest, "You sure? No one would fault you if-" I cut Ruby off too.

"Nope. I'm going to fight Yang, we said we would spar one day and today is that day. I'm not going to miss this opportunity." The bell rung when I finished speaking. I went throw my food away and headed to sparring class, I went to the locker room and got dressed, I received a few stares when I took my shirt off but no one asked question. When we left the locker room and went sit down, I saw team CRDL snickering about something, probably thinking about which one of us is going to get destroyed by Yang. I went sit down with my team and listened to Glynda.

"Hello class, as you know, yesterday a team was missing and no where to be found. So to catch them up I will make them choose one fighter to face of against the winner of yesterdays tournament... Yang Xiao Long please step up." Yang slowly ascended the steps and was standing next to Glynda.

Now for Team LAVA. Please cho-"

"I'm on my way!" I shouted as I ran up to the stage and stood next to Glynda. I felt good about this fight, I really want to fight Yang... As a friend of course. I stood across from Yang and smiled, she smiled back.

"Okay... Are you sure that you wish to fight?" I nodded and crossed my arms, "Positive." Glynda nodded and went over to Yang to make sure she was okay with it.

"If he's good then so am I." Yang stated as she went to the opposite side of the arena. I went to my respective side as well.

"Don't go easy on me either!" I shouted over to Yang who was throwing some shotgun shells in the air and ejected the spent ones out of Ember Celica, and caught the falling shells with her weapon. That was the most complex reloading system ever... It was so cool!

I guess it was my turn to be cool, so I flicked my watches and they slid over my fist, sending of sparks as they slid down. I punched my fists together and sent a flash of electricity through the room. Yang seemed impressed by the light show, she got in her boxing stance with a smile and I got into mine.

"There can only be one true hand to hand master!" I shout at her jokingly.

"Come at me and you'll see!" Yang moved her arms forward and cocked her weapon. The crowd was getting antsy and so where we. A silence went over the room as we waited for Glynda to yell-

"BEGIN!" Glynda gave the command to fight and it was the best thing she had ever told me. Me and Yang ran at each other and began to throw down. She tried to jab at me and I dodged with an inch of clear room, I tried to hit her with a kick to the shin. I missed and used the momentum from that kick to send me into a spin with my other leg and this time I landed the hit and made her fall. i jumped up and brought my elbow down on her chest, or at least i tried but she had other plans on our way down she punched me in the jaw and sent me flying.

I stood up and switched my dust function to earth and a solid brown rock covered my hand and created rocky brass knuckles. I ran in again and faked a kick making Yang block but instead of kicking, i punched her block and made her jump back. I could see her smile through her block. We started to send punches each others way, somehow Yang was faster than me, if only slightly,she punched me in the collar bone and made me fall to the ground, she brought a leg up and planned to bring it down on my head, I back rolled out of the way and faced her again. I was breathing heavy and Yang noticed.

"You tired short stack?" Yang said in a kinda smug tone, I laughed it off and hit her with a three piece one to the stomach, another to the chest, and the the final one to her head, making her fly back. I thought it was over and started to celebrate but I was sorely mistaken. I heard a loud explosion and saw Yang was on fire and her eyes were red. I was a little scared now but I got ready I cracked my knuckles and got back in my stance.

She fired a shell behind herself and the recoil pushed her over to me, I tried to block the onslaught of punches she sent my way but only managed to block a few with the final one hitting me in the chest directly on the bullet wound, it sent me into a wall at top speed.

"UGH!" Now I was tired and in pain, Yang didn't approach to finish me off, "Concede, I know you're in pain." I started to chuckle quietly at first but soon it turned into full blown laughter.

"But... I'm having so much fun!" I could feel my chest heat up and my heart rate slow down to a normal rate. I stood from my kneeling position and made a motion for Yang to come to me, which enraged her a little more. I was back to my speedy self so she wasn't landing any punches on me but she was her so I wasn't landing any either. Causing us to get frustrated with each other and back away. We circled for a second and looked at our aura's. Mine was at about 50% and Yang's was at a good 60%. While she was looking at her aura I ran in and punched her in the chest as hard as I could and sent her flying like she had did me so long ago. She was definitely mad at my decision but if we fought some bad guy they wouldn't give us time to check our auras. Yang started to use her recoil more frequently and was starting to get as fast as me with each shot fired. I switched my watches back to electric mode and started to swing as fast as possible. I wanted to end this fight now. I saw Yang cock back with her left hand so I cocked back with my right. Our fist met and I could hear a loud crack sound. I fell to my knees and held my hand with the other. Yang's punch had broken my right hand.

I really wish Lance was hear right now because this hurt, "AHHH!" I couldn't help but scream out in agony as i tried to move my right hand, I looked up to Yang to see she was being reprimanded by Glynda, I stood up and walked over to the two. I moved Glynda out of the way with my good hand and hugged Yang. I was trying to let everyone know that I wasn't mad, just in pain. Yang held me up and looked at my hand. It was swollen and a little crooked.

"I'll...I'll be fine." I tried to move my hand and was only met with more pain, making me whimper a little, " You need to go the infirmary." Yang placed a hand on my shoulder and stared me down.

"I don't want a cast. UGH!" I bumped my hand against my waist and shouted in pain, "You don't have a choice." Glynda used her Riding Crop and made me levitate in the air.

"MY AURA WILL HEAL IT! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at Glynda hoping she would let me fall to the ground but she didn't, she only glared at me with squinted eyes. I watched a replay of what happened and I realized I had just had my hand broken by a girl and everyone saw it and on top of that I damn near cried. I looked to the crowd and saw a lot of people trying not to laugh. Even team JNPR was trying not laugh or at least most of them were, Nora just straight up laughed. I looked down and saw I was being transported away.

"WE'LL BE IN THE INFIRMARY IN A MINUTE!" I heard the voice of Arthur call out to me as I walked through some doors. That was the most embarrassing point in my life.

* * *

I can't believe that all of those people laughed, even some of the people closest to us laughed. What friends we have. Me and Amara walked out of the sparring room and started to make our way to the infirmary to check on Arthur when we heard a bunch of shoes hitting the ground we turned around and saw team RWBY and JNPR behind us.

"What do you guys want?" I shot a glare at all of team JNPR, most looked away, they were to ashamed to meet my gaze.

"That was funny huh?! How would you feel if Jaune broke his arm in a fight?" Even Amara was scolding them at this point, "That was just not cool, not cool at all. He was in serious pain and you guys started to laugh. You guys are supposed to be friends." Amara turned her back to the group and started to walk away. Yang walked up to me, she had worried written in her face.

"I didn't mean to I swear!" I patted Yang on the shoulder and smiled at her, "I know you didn't mean to." I walked away before she could say anything more and caught up with Amara. The other teams still followed us, they were probably going to check on Viktor with us.

We got to the infirmary and saw Glynda close a door, "Is he okay?" Amara was the first one to speak, "Yes. He will be fine, his hand will heal in a matter of hours. Now as for the matter of who broke his hand..."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" We heard a muffled yell come from the room behind Glynda. Glynda sighed and opened the door to the room and walked in, we all followed behind her.

"Viktor I am so,so, so sorry. I just lost my temper a little bit." Yang looked at his hand that she had broken and covered her mouth with both hands, "Your watch." she pointed at his hand and I saw his watch was bent in wards at the face and the innards of the watch were falling out.

"Yeah that sucks. Maybe it was time for an upgrade anyway." Viktor took off his left watch and then the right one off slowly, "Thank you Electick, you served me well." Viktor put the watches on a stand next to his bed and gazed at the mangled remains of his watch.

I walked over to his left side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll help you remake'em if you want." He shook his head, "Nah. I got something in mind that I've always wanted to try." I nodded and pulled up a chair next to his bed.

"Viktor... We're sorry for laughing at you earlier it was-" Viktor raised his hand at Jaune and smiled.

"Childish, insensitive, and rude... I would have laughed too, I'm not mad." Jaune seemed surprised, "You're not mad?"

"Nope."

"Good because I can't deal with that type stress right now." Amara looked over to me and smiled, "I wish Lance were here to fix his arm." I nodded, I wish he was hear just so I could talk to him."

"I wish he was hear so I could f-" Yang announced a little louder than she intended.

"YANG!" Ruby, Blake, and Weiss shouted at Yang in unison, Yang started to rub the back of her neck, "I have needs to ya know." Yang said that quietly to were only if you paid attention you could hear her.

"Hey Ms. Glynda, how good is your sowing?" Glynda looked up from her tablet from the side of the room in shock, I could see Yang's face turn a few shades of red, "If you have anything to ask about clothes infused with dust, I can't help you. You will have to go to the black smith to get any type of clothing like that." I changed my gaze back to Viktor.

"Is that what you're planning?" Viktor nodded and stood up, "Yep. Now lets go back to the room, I want to go to sleep." We all nodded and started to leave. Amara wrapped my arm around hers as we walked away to the room.

"Why did you like me when we met?" I don't know what made me ask that question, It just came out,"I guess it was because... You showed me that not every guy is thirsty for a girls attention, you just wanted to help... That's why, unless your in it for the long con." I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm not good with long term plans." she laughed out loud drawing attention from Yang and Ruby, the two sisters slowed down until they were on either side of us.

"So you two huh?" Ruby nudged Amara's arm and smiled, "You better not be trying anything funny with her." Yang glared at me with contempt.

"I really do like her Yang." Yang didn't believe me, "What is her favorite thing to do?"

"Draw." I quickly answered that, I see her do it everyday, so obviously that her favorite thing to do.

"What does she hate the most?" Yang crossed her arms and smugly smiled in my face.

"When someone does something to her things without permission." I smiled back at Yang daring her to ask me another question.

"What is she scared of?" Yang actually made me think on that question, we never discussed what she was scared of, but knowing that her old boyfriend left her to deal with Garnet and that when I helped her she was so with holding I didn't know what else it could be.

"Being betrayed by the one she loves." I could tell I got it right because Amara started to squeeze my arm tight and she kissed my cheek. Yang smiled looked forward again, but I had questions of my own.

"What's Lance's favorite thing to do?"

"Help out his friends." Yang didn't even bat an eye lash for that question.

"What does he hate most?" It's an easy question but I just want to see if she knows it.

"People hating on others based on appearance." Okay so she knows Lance but what about this?

"What is he scared of?" Yang looked over to me and thought for a while.

"Someone... Dying because he didn't do anything." While she spoke her head started to look towards the ground.

"Correct and now you know why Lance is protecting you so much. It's his fear to lose someone close to him." Yang went silent and kept walking, Ruby was the one to break the silence.

"You guys no each other so well ya'll should get married." I smiled and tightened my arm around Amara's, "Different time, different place." Amara looked up at me with shock, I just chuckled and kept walking. I noticed that Viktor was on his scroll texting with a smile on his face, he must be texting Neo again. I don't quite know how I feel about her yet but I trust Viktor's decision.

"I wonder who he's texting." Yang spoke in a loud tone so Viktor could hear, a grin plastered on her face "Probably his girlfriend." I sad even louder. We could see Viktor put his scroll in his pocket which were soon followed by his hands and he walked faster to his room.

"He has a girlfriend?" I looked over to Ruby to see she was a little hurt, "No, just a crush." Ruby seemed to brighten up a little.

"Why do you ask?" Ruby eyes widened and she started to walk faster to her room, "No reason, I was just curious." I smiled slightly and looked over to Yang.

"I think your sister is crushing on Viktor." Yang looked at me and then back to Ruby and then at Viktor, "I don't now what to tell her. She's too young to date him and plus you guys are going through a pretty rough time right now."

"My mom and dad are four years apart and Lance is dating you." I watched as Yang's bubble burst, she just looked at Ruby and frowned, "I'm not ready for Ruby to start liking boys."

We waved goodbye to Yang and Ruby and continued to our room. I went take a shower and got into my pj's which consisted of red shorts and a silver t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and watched as Viktor went in and started to take a shower, as soon as the water hit the floor in the bathroom Amara was kissing on my neck.

"What's that for?" I ask as she spun me around and continued to kiss me, "Mmhmhmh...mhm" She just kept kissing me, I don't think she want's to hear what I have to say right now so I just closed my eyes and let her do her thing. I could feel her move her hands around to take off her jacket and soon she had her hands on my shirt. I like this girl, I really do but I don't want to rush this.

"Wait...Wait." Amara looked up a me with lust clear on her face her eyes practically begging for me, "I like you Amara, I like you so much but I don't want to rush this, I want to know that this is love before we... Y'know."

She stepped back and smiled, "Okay, I agree, and know that I think about it, where would we have done it at anyway?" I chuckled as we looked to Viktor who was stepping out of the bathroom with a puzzled look.

"And they say guy don't think with their brains." Amara was amused by my joke, she grabbed her clothes and went take a shower. It was 15 minutes later, I was in bed by this point and I was half way asleep when i felt Amara get in the bed with me, she pulled my arm around her side and she closed the gap even more.

"You like to cuddle huh?" I asked in a low tone as to not wake Viktor up, I could feel her hair move up and down, indicating she had nodded, "Cool, 'cause I do too." I hugged her even tighter until I felt like she was safe in my arms. I want Lance to wake up, he is my brother after all, I just don't want him to do it soon. I'm enjoying my time with Amara and it hurts me to know that I might have to give her up when he wakes up, but that's a problem for another day. A minute went by and I heard light breaths coming from Amara, she was asleep. Knowing that she was asleep I soon followed, slowly drifting away into the comfortable darkness.

 **A/N: Ruby crushing on Viktor, huh. Don't worry there won** **t be any black and yellow stuff happening, it was just a sort of joke for myself because originally Viktor was supposed to like Ruby but i changed his interests and it became someone else. Any one else like banana splits? See ya later!**


	18. Problems

As the title suggest, Im going through an internet issue currently. Meaning i dont have internet. I just wanted to let anoyone who is waiting for the next chapter that it wont be coming out for a week. Unt then please continue to be patient, when i come back ill make sure to do something special. See ya later


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Aaand I'm back! If anyone is still reading this story after about a month... Thanks for the dedication. I'm sorry for the lie but I haven't stopped working. Expect a few new stories and maybe a crossover. Still working it out. As for a schedule... I dunno, just be patient. Now back to the story!**

 **Chapter 18**

I was pacing in front of team RWBY's door, wondering what I could tell them that would make them calm down, when I heard Arthur crying behind me. I turned around and saw that Arthur was being held by Amara and Viktor, both of them seemed to be shaken as well. Amara was looking at the ground her eyes wide and red from crying, Viktor was stoic but his face showed wet streaks. I waved at my teammates, I was extremely happy to see that we were all together but they never achknowleged my gesture instead they walked next to me and knocked on team RWBY's door.

"We can get through this Arthur... I won't leave you." I heard Amara whisper into Arthur's ear. Before I could comment I heard the door open and the red leader stepped out. "Hey Rubes what's-" I tried to speak but Ruby started to cry for some odd reason. "No, no, no..." I watched as Ruby sulked back into her room and Me and my team entered, I was at a loss for words, I had no clue what they were talking about. As we walked in I saw the cheery face's of Blake and Weiss which soon turned to sorrow when they saw my team's state.

"Is he... Gone?" Weiss asked, was she trying to not cry? Blake stepped up as Weiss moped to her bed and sobbed quietly, "What... Are w-we gonna t-tell Yang?" Blake started to rub the bridge of her nose and began to cry silently. By this point I was getting sad as well and I wasn't sure why.

Another door opened from inside the room and out stepped Yang in her normal gear. She seemed happy until she saw the rest of her team and mine, her gaze flicked over me as if I wasn't there. "Ummm, what's wrong guys?" Yang walked into the middle of the room and I went take a position next to her. "Yeah seriously. You guys-... What?" I was lost as I noticed my sheath and sword on Arthur's back, Yang did too and she started to cry. Arthur grabbed my sword from his back and tugged it out of it sheath to reveal a broken mess of Fides. The blades had been snapped off and the barrel was cracked, the lever to cock the rifle was broken off and the dust revolver system was completely missing. The most noticeable feature on it was the speckled blood stains that looked to be splattered on it. Arthur was crying louder as he handed Yang my broken weapon. "He's... Dead." By this point I knew who 'he' was, It was me. I was dead. I watched as Yang took my weapon in her hands and feel to her knees, her eyes glued to my weapon, she didn't dare look away, she couldn't take it anymore and began to wail out with tears in her eyes.

"HE CAN'T BE! HE PROMISED!" I watched as Yang held my sword close to her chest and cry harder into it. Her tears falling onto dried blood. "Yang I'm right here." I didn't know what to do, I knelt down and tried to put my hand on her, but it just fell through her, "Yang please...I'm here."

"This is the part where you all in and say sorry for letting them lie to me... Sorry for being gone..." I was speechless to Yang's words, her tears were making my cries and pleas desperate. "YANG, LOOK AT ME!"

I tried to grab her but to no avail, my hands just passed through her whenever I tried. "Lance... I loved you." My heart began to ache at those words and I began to cry harder. "Yang... Please... I'm here, stop crying... I love you..." I reached out this last time to try and caress her face and again nothing. I just wanted to remeber the way her skin felt in my hands one last time, I wanted to kiss her one last time, I wanted to say I love her and hear it back, but I know that will never happen now. "He lied." Her words hit me like a truck, I failed her. I promised I would come back, and I broke the one promise that meant the most to her. "I'm so, so sorry that I put you through this misery Yang... please forgive me..." Yang did something I didn't expect her to do.

She stood up and slammed my sword into the floor, "Who?" everyone went quiet, especially my team.

"WHO DAMN IT!?" Vik walked up with smile that was a bit unsettling for the situation.

"If you want revenge, I want in. his name is Garnet Sama. He owns a ware-"

*BANG*

A shot rang out and hit Vik in the head. Killing him instantly. Before his body could hot the ground Amara caught him and laid him down gently.

"VIK!" Ruby was enraged as she about face and began to shoot back at the sniper all the while tears were streaming down her face. I desperately tried to pick Fides up but I couldn't.

"THAT BASTARD!" Arthur roared and pulled out his pistols. He walked of the room and was met with a group of men walking over.

a small smile crept onto his fave, "Be quick will you? I got some friends I need to see." Amara walked up to him and smiled, "We both do."

In a matter of moments, they were over run and murdered. the two held each others hand as they bled out, "Worth." Arthur said as he closed his eyes.

The men parted and surrounded RWBY's door as Garnet walked up with a gleaming smile and a knife twirling in his hand. I ran back into the room and watched as the girls got their weapons ready to fight, "Ill see you soon, Lance. I got some things to take care of."

I smiled as the men filled the room and an invisible force pull me away. while I was being dragged down the hall, I heard the girls scream.

"YANG!" My body rocketed forward and I imediatly laid back from pain. I felt my stomach churn and I grabbed the bucket next to the cot I was on and threw up into it. I heard a door open but I was to busy letting my insides out to check who it was. I could feel a small gloved hand touch my skin... Why don't I have a shirt on!? As soon as the last of the vommit left my system I leaned back and looked at the hands owner. I was relieved to see Neo staring at me with clear concern on her face as she stared at me.

"Neo... Where... Am...I?" I was still recovering from the combined effects of the nightmare and the vomiting. The vomit was probably stress induced and the nightmare was the stress. Neo removed a glove and placed the back of her hand on my forehead. She was checking for a fever? "Stress..." I whisper out as I feel another surge of vomit heading for the exit, Neo sees this and hands me the bucket. I yank it from her hands and let all of my food leave me. I look into the bucket to see the contents were reminiscent of... Corn? I don't even like corn. I put the bucket back down and leaned my head back, I felt a little better but not good enough to stand. Neo sent a warm smile my way and began to write on some paper. It's good to see that your back to the land of the living. I merely smiled and placed a hand over my eyes, the light from the room was giving me a headache, "I feel...Like shit." I was incredibly tired and talking wasn't helping me in the slightest. Some scribbling could be heard through out the room.

I can see that you're still tired so get back to sleep. I read that and shook my head, "No... I have to get up..." I tried to get up and was met with a hand to the chest and pain coursing though me once again. I looked over to Neo to see that she was glaring at me with a sour expression. She held a note to my face. Getting up isn't an option, Viktor told me to keep an eye on you and that's what I plan to do. I would have told her something but I was too tired to speak, I simply nodded and looked at my chest. I kept gazing at the scar that the bully form way back when left on me, it was a big one, it was one of the reason's why I never took my shirt off, along with the fact that I'm a little insecure about it but not to the point were I'll complain about calories like Weiss, I silently chuckled as I thought about Weiss' antics and now that I was thinking of team RWBY one thing led to another and now I was thinking about Yang and everyone else in my nightmare. A lone tear drop fell as I remembered every detail about it. Neo saw the tear and started to write once again.

 ** _Was it your nightmare?_**

I was shocked that she knew what was wrong, "Was It that bad?" She placed her finger to her chin as she contemplated what to tell me.

It got to the point where I had to hold you down so you wouldn't fall out of the bed. I left when you calmed down but while I was getting a drink I heard you call out for a person named Yang so I came running back.

I was shocked, I didn't think Neo cared about us but she was definitely proving other wise, and it felt good to know that we have someone on the inside keeping an eye on us. "Thanks... Y'know, for a killer your a really nice person." That statement earned a psycho smile, that alone sent shivers down my spine. With her smile still intact she began to write again.

 _ **Awww shucks, you sure do know how to make a girl feel special... Yang has herself a keepe**_ r.

I tried to laugh but it some how turned into a dry heave and I almost through up again but I got control of myself last second, Neo the whole time was holding up the bucket just in case, her smile ceased to exist, once she saw I was good she started to write again.

 _ **I'm going to go get you some water. Think you can not throw up while I'm gone?**_

I smiled and nodded, she patted my shoulder and left the room leaving me to my thoughts. I began to replay everything that happened up until I tried to save Viktor. We stayed at a cat house, by accident. Viktor found his crush, turns out she's a murdering mute that likes to flirt and has a good heart. Next morning after I heard some noise, I went downstairs. Some guys who were looking for Neo were there so I had to play stupid. One of the guys tried to hit one of the girls that worked at the cat house and I stepped in, I beat up his boys and told him to leave, some more guys ran in all of them holding a fire arm. I won't tell my team this part but the reason I didn't run wasn't because I thought I could win, it was because I was to scared to move. Luckily Viktor ran over and pulled me out the back of the inn, all the while were getting shot at. We got to the airport and...

"No... No... NO!" I stood up, fighting the pain all over my body walked over and turned on a T.V. that was in the corner of the room. I flipped through a few channels until I saw Lisa Lavender, a news castor, talking about an attack in Mistral.

"We've just received news that 24 hours ago, an attack by a gang happened at a local airport in Mistral, only three civilians were hurt while 2 were killed, it was possible that there could have been more but a hero came to save the day. A warning to any young children and adults, the video that we are about to play is very disturbing and should be considered unsavory for younger audiences."

In a matter of seconds the screen switched to a video that was of me. "Oh God no." The video never showed my face, that was a plus but it did show me savagely murder about 3 men and beating up others. I heard the door open but I was to busy looking at myself as I killed another man. A paper slid in front of my face.

 _ **Don't let this get to you. You saved a lot of people.**_

I snorted at that statement, "A murderer is a murderer, no matter how many lives saved." I realized what I had said and looked over to Neo, she has a slight scowl, but it soon went away and was replaced with a gentle smile. She handed me the water and allowed me to drink a few sips before she held a paper to my face.

 _ **I'm not going to tell Garnet or Roman that you're awake, but I need you to get into bed.**_

I nodded and limped my way back to my bed and laid down. Maybe she knows where my sweater and jacket is. "Neo... Have you seen my sweater and jacket?" She nodded with a smile and went over to a box and bent over to pick it up, she brought it over to a table next to me and began to open it. She pulled out my sweater, it was riddled with bullet holes and so was my jacket. "That's no good."

I grabbed my sweater and had a tinge of sadness in me, Rosey gave me that. Neo put the clothes back in he box and put it back where she found it and came back to me. we sat there in silence for a while until a thought crossed my mind.

"Did Vik make it?" Neo looked at me in surprise, her cheeks blushed a little as she wrote.

 ** _He's fine..._**

I didn't need to ask another question to know that she liked him to a degree, but who knows maybe she's just pulling Viktor's leg because she's a super flirt, only time will tell. The room got quiet all over again, until I could here writing on a paper.

 ** _Lance, who's Yang?_**

I was shocked by Neo's question. I trusted her, after all she didn't kill me in my sleep, she protected Viktor...from me, and she helped me when I was throwing up. So overall she's done more good than bad... To us anyways.

"My uhh, my girlfriend." Neo grimaced a little when I said that, she frowned and began to write again.

 _ **It's not safe to have relationships in this life.**_

I chuckled and looked down another tear drop fell, "I told her that but she insisted and I couldn't say no." Neo tried to laugh but only succeeded in making an odd wheezing noise, when she finished her laughing fit she wrote some more.

 _ **You're a big softie!**_

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Neo, "Tell that to the people I killed." Neo stopped and looked at me. Her eyes flickered and her eyes switched colors and then switched back. She looked a little upset while she wrote.

 _ **Lance, you killed because it was the right thing to do, don't let it get to you.**_

"How!? Every time I go to sleep, I see their eyes! What can I do!? What can I do..." I brought my hands on my face to hide the tears I was shedding but Neo could tell from the quiet sobs that I let out. Neo at first watched but soon I felt her arms wrap around me. She was hugging me? I looked at her to see that she clearly understood how I felt right now. She had probably went through something similar to my situation. She let me go when I dried my eyes and began to write again.

I know that this is hard but your friends trust your judgement. They know that you wouldn't do it unless it was necessary. I nodded as I looked into her eyes. She may be on a different end of the spectrum when it came to good and evil, but she is the most understanding person I have met, next to Yang of course.

"Why are you working for Roman? You seem nice but you're a bodyguard. Why?" I wiped my eyes as my gaze fell upon Neo, she seemed to be contemplating, she looked down for a second and began to write.

 **Like I told Viktor, Roman and I are partners. He saved me when I was a little girl and taught me how to fight. I owe him everything. I would probably be dead if it wasn't for him.**

"So he's like a father figure to you?" Neo nodded and looked away from me while I spoke, "A father's not suppose to push his daughter to a life of crime." Neo shot a stare at me that scared me senseless, maybe I had sad to much. Neo's glare soon softened and turned into a sad smile.

 _ **I know that... But how can you change the way you've been raised and taught, I'm not saying that this is a bad life. I enjoy it actually, but I know it's not the right thing... Maybe if I had a way to change all of that I would but until then I'll continue to enjoy what I have and not what I don't.**_

With every word I read I imagined that Neo would be a well spoken girl... If she could talk. Maybe Roman was a better parent than I thought he was, after all, she beat up Viktor so she was a good fighter, she had beautiful handwriting, and she was quite understanding. Yang would like her if she went to Beacon.

"Neo maybe when this is all over and you two aren't doing anything too bad you could try and get into Beacon." Neo wanted to laugh in my face but she covered her mouth to try and mask it, she patted me on the chest, which was still in pain, ad began to write.

 _ **You're funny... ME at Beacon, Yeah like that will ever happen**_!

I shook my head and frowned slightly, "I'm serious, maybe you could forge a transcript, I mean look around, someone around has to know how to do it, and plus I think you-" Neo placed a hand on my mouth and we listened to the sound of footsteps coming. She pointed to the bed and I laid down completely, I slowed my breathing and closed my eyes. As I got comfortable I could hear the door open.

"I saw you run back, did he wake up?" That was the voice of Roman, why was he checking on me? Isn't that Garnet's job? I listened closely and heard silence, most likely because Neo was writing.

"Okay... So then why were you running back?" the only thing that could be heard was my heart beat monitor at a steady pace and Neo scribbling something down, "Nightmares huh... I almost feel sorry for the kid, he must have a lot on his mind, but we need to get back to work." More scribbling could be heard and Roman sounded a little upset.

"Why am I being impatient?! I have half of the kingdom breathing down my neck and not to mention the huntsman that are on my trail, on top of that Cinder won't back off and let me do my job. So I apologize if I seem a little overzealous." His tone made me want to open an eye to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Neo, but if I did he would tell Garnet so I kept my eyes shut.

"I don't care about those kids Neo... I just want this money so we don't have to do this anymore, and if that means some kids die, then oh well... Don't look at me like that! You know I'm right, what do you want me to tell you? That we won't have to let them die. I can't promise that." Some more scribbling over silence could be heard.

What could Neo want to tell him at this point, it's pretty clear that he doesn't care about us, "HELL NO!" I almost jumped up from my bed out of fear, "Are you crazy?! Actually never mind, I already know the answer!" Well that was rude. How can you go off on someone who can't even talk back?

"We can't just get them from Garnet, he wants them for something... For what I don't know, but he does, and they're not my problem." Why does he keep saying them, are they talking about us? What did Neo ask him?

"He's an okay business partner but he can be a flashy... Even for my standards... Why?" Now I'm almost worried what Neo could be planning in that crazy mind of hers, "Neo... I was joking about you being crazy before but that... That's the type of crazy only you can come up with."

Roman was jokingly laughing but there was something behind his laughs...It was worry. What are they talking about? "We could take all of his money from his safe after we you know... but still, who could we get that is crazy enough to do it, I don't think the Malachite twins could pull it off." Once he finished that question I could feel a small hand tapping me on my shoulder. She wanted me to sit up, but I was reluctant.

"Neo... He's in a comma, I don't think you can-"

*SMACK*

"OW... That hurt!" I looked up to see Neo was smiling and Roman was eyeing me extra hard, "Neo you... How long were you awake kid?" Obvious distain was in his voice and if it were possible for looks to kill, I would have been dead two times over.

"Long enough to know that you need someone crazy." Neo began to write, drawing both me and Roman's attention. We want you to kill Garnet Neo had her psycho smile blaring and her eyes were wide.

I looked at Roman, he just shrugged, "Why would you want your partner dead?" I tried to maintain my anger with Neo but it was slipping ever so slightly, if this is some sort of test than it could get my hole team killed.

Instead of Neo writing, Roman decided to take over, "Because he's too vocal about what he does and he allows personal vendettas to get into his mind, making him irrational. I think that he came all the way from Vacuo to come and get a single person, proves my point." I let out a sigh as I thought, if this plan back fired in any way, we are all dead.

"Okay then if you need him dead why come to me? He has me by the balls and he's not willing to let us go free, so I don't see how I'm useful." Roman stopped and let Neo take this one.

Amara is the closest person to him or at least was. Did she tell you that her and his brother were once a couple? Garnet got jealous and murdered his own brother right in front of her so she tried to kill him. That's why he's here. To kill her and when he finishes with her, he's coming for the rest of you.

If it were possible for my jaw to fall to the ground and dislocate form my body, right then it would have happened. Neo was telling me something completely different, well not completely different than what Amara had told me, but when I looked around they both seemed to be completely honest. "Ummm, that's not what she told us. She said that her boyfriend bought drugs from him and skipped town, leaving her to deal with the payments so she ran." A slight chuckle came from Roman as he looked at me.

"Would you rather be the completely innocent shy girl who fell for the wrong guy and got burned or a two timer who went out with two brothers at the same time?" All of this was blowing my mind, how could Amara lie to us, we would have understood if she would have told us, instead she lied to us, her team, her friends.

"Look... Lance is it? Neo's right, after he kills Amara, he going to kill the all of you and I do mean all of you." My mind was stuck on Amara, what else could she be keeping from us? I doubt that the other lies are this big, but still what if?

"What... What do you want me to do?" I was a little bitter about Amara but I was still ready to hear there proposal, "Kill Garnet. Plain and simple." Roman spoke with a little annoyance in his voice. "How? If we kill him what stops his people from killing us after the fact?" Roman shrugged his shoulders and Neo began to write.

The day of, you will have some White Fang support you. They've been wanting him dead for a while. All of his people will be dead before they can get the word out.

My heart was beating fast and the heart monitor was letting know that I was to. I was happy, I finally had a way out of this mess, a way out for my team, and I wasn't going to miss this opportunity, "Can you promise that no one else will EVER find out about this?"

The room went silent, Roman took his hat of and put to his chest with a smile, "I promise... BUT, if we do this, you owe me." I thought about what he said, this felt like I was making a deal with the devil, but right then I didn't care.

"I'll do it, but when?" Roman and Neo looked at each other, "The next time you and your team are together." I couldn't help but smile wickedly, I was ready to kill Garnet. "Neo... I need you to do something." Neo cocked an eyebrow and nodded, "I need you to break into Beacon and tell the others about what will happen tomorrow." Neo widened her eyes and began to write on her paper.

 **Are you sure? You can barely even walk straight right now and I know you're sore.**

I chuckled slightly and grinned at Neo. That's the Neo I was talking to before Roman showed up, "Positive... He hurt my team and now it's time for us to return the favor." Neo smiled slightly and nodded and with out a goodbye she left, presumably to Beacon leaving me and Roman to look at each other.

"You want me to get you a shirt or something?"

"Yes please, and could you bring me my sword as well?"

"That rifle sword right?" I nodded and he walked away for a while until I could hear some footsteps coming my way. I didn't know if it was Garnet or Roman so I laid down and acted like I was asleep. "Get up Blue!"

I opened one eye and looked at Roman as he shut the door, "Blue? Really? Why?" I looked at Roman who smiled slightly.

"Blue eyes what else and it's faster." I cocked and eyebrow, "No it's not." he shot a glare at me.

"Yes it is!" Is he really going to argue with me about this?

"No it's not!" Well since he wants to put the effort into it, I may as well do the same. "You're smart, so you should know that it is!" He crossed his arms and snuggly smiled, "Thanks for the compliment, now watch this." I clapped my hands to signify one syllable.

"Lance."

*CLAP*

"BLUE"

*CLAP*

"Lance."

*CLAP* Some peace and quiet fell onto the room before a small smile crept onto Roman's face before he spoke "Yeah... Blue was definitely faster."

"Oh. My. Oum. Fine you can call me Blue." I simply stod up and grabbed my weapon from his hand and placed it on my bed and grabbed an all white sweater that was in his other hand and put it on. It went surprisingly well with my blue pants.

"Thanks." I stood almost eye to eye with Roman, "Don't mention it... Now go back to bed it's like 3 am." I was completely amazed, had Neo watched me for that long? She must have really wanted to keep her promise to Viktor. I watched as Roman walked out and waved, "Goodnight Blue." I flipped him off as he walked out of the door. I picked up my sword and made sure it hadn't been tampered with. I pressed a button on the hilt and it transformed into a buster sword and switched it back. I placed the sword behind my bed and out of site as I laid down in my bed. I hope Neo doesn't do anything to crazy.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: *PLEASE READ* Viktor's last name is being changed. So if you look in previous chapters you'll see that his last name will be changed from Celer to Aurum. It was something that has for a long time bit I didn't know what to change it to. Now that that's ou t of the way. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 19**

I opened my eyes slightly after feeling a disturbance in my bed to see a set of brown and pink eyes staring back at me.

"Neo..." I whisper out. There is no way that this isn't a dream, because why would Neo be here if it wasn't? While I was thinking about this I couldn't help but smile in my dreamy state.

"Best. Dream. Ever." I stated simply as I pressed my forehead against dream Neo's head, I watched as dream Neo's face redened a little as she kissed my forehead, "You really are the prettiest girl on the face of Remnant." I say proudly, dream Neo's face was as red as Ruby's cape now.

"Umm Neo, how did you get here?" My eyes opened a little more so I could see, what Arthur was doing in my... Shit. I rolled out of my bed and fell to the floor. I shot back up and stared at what was shockingly the real Neo.

"Heh,heh... Hey N-Neo." I realized that I had actually called her pretty, not in a dream, but in real life... She must think I'm weird now, and how long did Arthur know she was there? Neo got out of my bed and tried to look me in the eyes but I couldn't quite get over the fact that I had really called her pretty to her face. I know it's a simple word that can be used to describe anything but when it's used as a deeper meaning for something else it gets a little awkward.

Neo walked over to Arthur and smiled up at hm as she began to write on her paper. She showed Arthur the paper first, probably because we were both a liitle unsure of what to tell each other. I saw at first Arthur was reluctant to read but when he did his eyes went wide with fear and shock.

"Did Lance say that?" Neo simply nodded and walked over to me in a quick fashion and didn't look up at me at all, Neo held the paper up to my face so I could read it.

 _ **Lance is awake and he want's to kill Garnet.**_

My jaw dropped to the floor and Neo picked it up and placed it in it's normal spot, "Are you serious or are you just pulling our leg?" Neo seemed hurt that I would ask such a question and jabbed me in the chest. Okay so she's not joking.

"Amara you're going to have to wake up... We need everyone now." Arthur walked over to his bed and gentally tapped Amara on her shoulder. Amara slowly lifted herself and looked over to Arthur and then over to me and Neo, Neo waved at Amara. Amara was... Scared?

"I'm not ready to go back... AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Before Arthur could stop her Amara had grabbed her two axes and charged Neo, so instinctivly I got in between the two, making Amara stop before she hit me.

"She's not trying to take you away!" Amara cocked an eyebrow and looked past me and at Neo, who waved again with a worried smile on her face as she held up the paper. Amara read the paper and smiled a little.

"I'm game." Amara said that a bit too quick and it caught me off gaurd, Neo walked past me and up to Amara, writing a note as she walked. Amara nodded to the note and read it out loud.

"Me and Roman feel it would be best if you could kill Garnet for us, simply because he has you by a leash and we need him dead for our own personal mission to not fail. Now it is up to you 3 to decide if you want to end this or wait until he kills you off, your choice. By the way Lance already agreed so yeah." Once Amara finished reading me and Arthur looked at each other with clear worry for this plan that was concocted as soon as Lance woke up.

"Arthur I know you said he was already coming up with a plan but I didn't think he would have one this crazy." I looked down at Neo to see that she was holding two thumbs pointing at herself, "You came up with the plan?" Neo nodded and scowled at me.

"Now that makes perfect sense." I said jokingly causing Neo to raise a fist and punch me in the arm, I rubbed my arm and smiled at her, Neo smiled back.

"Look what matters is that Lance agrees and if he agrees than I do too." Arthur said as he sat back down in his bed laid back down. 3 of the four members have officialy decided to kill Garnet. I know that I like to do dangerous things but this is a bit much.

"Viktor what do you say?" Amara asked as she went sit next to Arthur once again, leaning her head on his shoulders as she did so, "I want to say yes but..." I rubbed the back of my neck and sat down in my bed time Neo came sit next to me and placed a piece of paper in my face.

 _ **Please say yes and get this over with... I don't want you guys to die... I like your company.**_

Neo didn't seem like she wanted me to say this one out loud. Neo placed a hand on mine and smiled up at me. She truly was the prettiest thing on the face of Remanat, she may not believe it but I do. I smiled at her and spoke.

"Let's kill this prick." Neo started to jump for joy before she kissed me in the cheek, I just placed my hand in said cheek and smiled, she seemed really excited for us. I glanced over to Amara and Arthur to see they were smiling at me.

"Alright you two, don't get all lovey dovey, we're not out of the woods yet. First we gotta figure out how we're going to kill him and not have his people come after us." Arthur stood up and walked ovet to us and patted me on the head ruffling up my hair a bit, I swatted his hand away and made sure my hair was still good. Neo was writing on her paper.

 _ **We already disscused this with Lance. We will have White Fang on stand bye for our command, so when you guys make your move we'll send them in.**_

"So the hole building will be cleared of any person trying to make a scroll call out?" peice of mnd was the only thing Amara wanted and that could be said fro the rest of us. I stood up and reached for my watches only to find that I only had one in my pocket, I pulled it out and sighed heavily.

"I'm down a watch... I don't think it will affect me to much." I placed the watch on and switched it to attack mode, it began to flicker with electricty as it slid into my knuckles. I smiled and looked over to Arthur, "What time do we go?"

"It's 6 am right now so as soon as school is about to start we head out." I nodded and began to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Amara grabbed my shoulder and made me look at her, I widened my eyes and smiled, Neo had her umbrella at the back of her head, "Neo, she's just worried about me. Calm down." Amara was lost but when she turned around she saw what I was talking about. Neo had a small tint of red on her face and definite anger was there too. Neo pulled back slightly and put away her umbrella.

"I'm going tell Yang." Neo must have heard about Yang and tried to come, I used my arm to block her from leaving and stared her down. "Stay put." We eyed each other down until Neo gave up and pouted back to my bed and sat down crossed her legs and her arms, It was incredibly cute.

I walked out of our room and headed to RWBY's room, once I got there I prepared to get punched in the face. I knocked three times and stepped back a bit. Ruby creeked the door open and glared at me.

"Yes Viktor?" Ruby seemed to soften up when she saw me, "Sorry for waking you but this is really important and I think I should come in to tell you all whats going to happen today." Ruby was shocked by my forwardness, she looked behind her and then at me again, probably trying to figure out what to do.

"It's about Lance." Ruby smile grew wider and she opened the door and let me through. Ruby decided it would be best if she got them up so I sat down at a desk and waited.

"ALRIIIGHT TEAM RWBY, TIME TO GET UP!" I don't know where she got it but she pulled a whistle out of no where and blew it as loud as possible sending all of her other teammates into a rage, but Ruby was a calm as ever.

"LISTEN HEAR LADIES! VIKTOR HERE-" Yang shot out of her bed and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and slammed me into the wall.

"I SWEAR, IF THIS ISN'T IMPORTANT I'LL-"

"We're ending this today." I was trying to be as calm as possible but when your hoisted into the air by an angry Yang you tend to lose your cool, "So can you please not break my other hand?" Yang let me down gently, all hostility had vanished.

"Wait... What?" Ruby said as she peered over her taller more intimidating sister, "We are going get Lance and we are never EVER going to deal with Garnet again." I showed them that my one watch was on my wrist, they looked at each other but Yang only looked at me.

"Please bring him back safe, short stack."

I luaghed at her name that she had officaily dubbed my nick name and patted her shoulder, "I will, now don't go around worrying about us, we'll be fine." I tried to sound convincing but even I wasn't sure. Yang nodded and went back to her bed, Ruby walked up to me and had her hand on her arm, she settled her silver eyes on mine and smiled.

"You guys better come back so you can go back being the 3rd strongest team." I chuckled at Ruby's joke, "When Lance gets back were going to be number one." she patted me on the arm.

"We'll see." She stood in front of me awkwardly for a second until she rushed up and hugged me, I smiled at her and hugged her back, "Don't worry Ruby I'll bring him back safe." I could feel her nod on my neck before she let me go.

"Well, you better get going!" I looked at Ruby's face before she opened te door for me to leave, her face was red, is she blushing? I walked out of the room while waving bye and headed back to my room, as I opened the door I saw that Arthur and Amara were sleep once again and Neo was sitting in my bed, the same way I left her, but now her scowl was replaced with a smile. I walked over and crossed my arms.

"There's a whole bed right there, what could be the reason you want to sleep in mine?" I smiled down at her and she didn't write anything she just winked and covered herself up with the covers and wrapped herself completely up in my covers not allowing me to get in my self. She just kicked me out of my own bed and I wasn't even mad about it. I walked away to Lance's bed and took off my t-shirt, if she wanted to be a flirt than two can play at that game. I turned my head back to my bed and saw that Neo was staring at me wide eyed. It took all my courage but I winked back at her, causing her to cover her head in the covers. I chuckled and hopped into Lance's bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be either really good or really, really bad. I just want to end this and if we live or die, I won't be held down anymore.

 **Amara's POV**

A few hours went by until I heard the alarm go off on Arthur's scroll, he was deep in sleep so I had to roll over and turn it off, I tapped him on the head, "Wake up Arty." Arthur's eyes shot open at his nickname. I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Arty... I like it!" Arthur decalred as he grabbed a pillow from under him and took aim at Viktor's bed. I watched as he threw the pillow at the bed hard, but before it could land on Viktor's bed, Viktor ran as fast as he could and caught it. Who was in his bed then? Viktor threw the pillow back and hit Arthur in the head, making Arthur fall out of the bed. Viktor walked over to the side of his bed and patted Neo on her head. I watched as her eyes focused on him and then looked away when she saw he didn't have a shirt on but soon she looked back with horror on her face, she hadn't seen his bullet wound yet. Neo stood up and ran her hand across is chest and looked up at him. She started to write on some paper and handed it to him. Her eyes were saying sorry, no one told me that she might have had something to do with that wound. I couldn't help but scowl and Arthur saw and whispered into my ear.

"She got shot at by a sniper and Viktor dove in front the bullet." His warm breath hit my neck, making me shiver, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and got ready for the war that was going to happen, there was going to be casulties, I'm sure of it. I just hope it's none of us. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw Neo wave and disapear, like literally she disapeared right before our eyes.

"Well now we know her semblance." Arthur said as he walked into the bathroom, "Too bad we don't know yours." I pushed him jokingly, he chuckled awkwardly as he closed the door to the bathroom. I know everyone's semblance, Viktor's makes his stamina come back instantly, Lance can heal almost all injuries, I can... well. I pulled up my hand and pointed it and Viktor. I could feel my chest warm up and Viktor didn't move an inch, I walked over to him and smiled. He started to move after a second of bieng frozen.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT!?" I smiled and patted his head, he utterly hates when I freeze him, though it only lasts a second or two, It's still pretty useful for a fight.

"Sorry, won't happen again." I need to stop doing that, I don't think that Viktor likes being my amusment, "Thats what you said last time... And the time before that..." I smiled awkwardly and backed away slowly with a smile on my face, he stopped glaring at me and smiled back. At least he can forgive me.

"You two are hopeless." Arthur said as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his shoulder and his jacket and dress shirt on his other, "And you need to get dressed." I pointed at his abs and watched him walk past me. I caught my self staring again. I would like Arthur just for his personality and the way he treats people, but him being buff is a bonus. I can't help but let out a whimper when he put his shirt back on, earning me a look of bewilderment from Arthur. By the time Viktor finished his shower and came out he was in his usual attire but know his right hand didn't have the usaul bandage on it, it was just his normal hand, good thing he's left handed. Arthur stood up and put his pistols on his waist and spoke.

"Anyone want to say something before we go?" I grabbed Malus and Magis, my axes. I clipped them to my waist and waited for someone to speak. "I just want to end this and if we die today I just want to say that... You guys are my... My best friends and it's been fun being with ya'll." Viktor has only cried one time and that was when he was beaten up by Cardin and his tail was broken. Right now though, he was tearing up slightly.

Arthur walked over to Viktor and put his hand on his shoulder, "You took the words right out of my mouth." Viktor chuckled and pushed him back, "Let's not get too sappy. After all, we're going to be coming back here at the end of the day." I spoke with complete confidence and walked out the door with the others behind me. Soon they both caught up and stood on either side of me. We walked past RWBY's and JNPR's room and saw them come out of their respective rooms and walked with us until we had to go to the airships to Vale. When we seperated we heard a wooshing noise and Viktor gasp for air we turned around to see that Viktor was being hugged by little Ruby.

"Please don't get hurt Vik." Viktor was held in an awkward way so he couldn't hug her back so he just smiled, "I won't... Now get to class." Viktor patted her head and Ruby's cheeks redened to his touch, she smiled and used her semblance to catch up to her team.

"That was so cute." I stated as I turned my back and walked to the ship, "What do you mean? She was saying bye. How was that cute?" Me and Arthur laughed at his obliviousness.

"Ruby likes you..." Viktor looked down at the ground and contemplated what to say. I don't think he's ever had this issue, two girls liking him at the same time.

"But she's my friend... And I like Neo... But I can't hurt Ruby, she's a good friend and Yang would kill me." We patted his back so he would calm down. Arthur told the pilot were to go and the ship took off.

"Don't worry Viktor... Just tell Ruby that you two are good friends and I'm sure she will understand." I tred to calm him down but he still seemed worried about how Ruby would feel.

"Push that thought aside for a while and focus on what we have to do." Arthur almost sounded like Lance the way he spoke, it was reassuring in some ways but worrying in others, "You're right... Today we end this." Viktor seemed to brighten up as he looked out of the windows. As we began to approach our landing pad Arthur saw someone and smiled, he whispered her name out.

"Rosey."

I looked to where he was looking and saw a woman getting ready to leave on a flight, she was wearing blue jeans and a tight pink t-shirt, her hair was brown and her eyes were pink, she was quite pretty, and she was possibly in her late 30's. We got off the ship and before I could stop Arthur he was already running full speed to the woman.

"ROSEY!" Arthur shouted as he ran up and hugged the woman. I was a bit angry for some reason, partially because he was hugging some woman that I had never seen before, but the more I thought about it, she was in her late 30's and Arthur was 18. This could very well be his mom.

"Oh... Arthur you came to see me off?" Arthur smiled more and nodded, " I couldn't let my favorite woman in the world leave without a goodbye. That would be rude." Okay so yeah, I don't like his word choice right now.

"Well my flight isn't going to be here for another 30 minutes so why don't we talk?" Arthur seemed to be upset with himself as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Rosey I can't. BUT I want you to meet the rest of my team!" He ran behind me and Viktor and pushed us up in front of the woman. Viktor smiled and waved, I did the same minus the wave.

"You might rememer me. I was the guy who ran into the diner to talk with Lance and Arthur. Sorry for not introducing my self that night by the way. I had a lot to do." Viktor out stretched his hand for her to shake it and she did in kind.

"My name is Viktor Celer, friend to both your son and Lance." Arthur and Rosey both laughed at Viktor leaving the both of us confused.

"That's not my mom... She's just a really, really, really good friend." Viktor nodded and smiled at her. "Well in any case it's still nice to meet you." Viktor stepped up and allowed me to talk.

"Hi I'm Amara Zenth. I'm Arthur's... Friend." I withhold the urge to say girlfrined what if she didn't like me? What would Arthur do then. Arthur heard me say friend and immediately corrected me.

"She's really shy around new people. Amara's my girlfriend." I looked back at Rosey and smiled, she glared at me but soon it faded into a smile and she whispered something to me.

"Did you lose a bet?" When she said that I laughed using my hand to cover my mouth so I wouldn't be as loud but it was still pretty loud, Arthur didn't know why I was laughing but Viktor did and he chuckled slightly as well.

"No... He's not that bad. He's really caring and sweet." Rosey smiled even more, "I take it when he met you he actually spoke kind words instead of some of his pick up lines?" I nodded and she looked past me and over to Arthur.

"Now you get it. You don't always have to use some bad pick up line to get a cute girl to take intrest in you." I heard Arthur chuckle slightly before he stepped in front of us. His face turning more solemn.

"I'm sorry Lance isn't here... He has a lot of school work to do." Arthur didn't want to look Rosey in the eyes, but Rosey didn't seem mad, just worried.

"Arthur please make sure he doesn't forget that there are other things to life than keeping his nose in a book." Rosey was definitly worried about Lance a bit more than Arthur. She must have known him longer.

"I will... We have to go Rosey... Me and Lance will call you when we get back to Beacon. Okay?" I could tell Arthur didn't want to leave but we had to bust Lance out of Garnet's warehouse.

"Alright but please be careful, and tell Yang to keep a good eye on Lance for me." Arthur nodded and started to walk away. While we were walking Arthur turned around and waved, me and Viktor did the same. We began our treck to the warehouse, each of us well aware of what was going to happen and we all feared what we would have to do to make this right, but we wanted it done. We saw the warehouse and saw that Neo and Roman were standing outside of it. Once we approached Neo waved and Roman nodded.

"We made the call. They're on the way. Now we just wait." Roman stated as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. That thing can not be good for his health, "What does your boss think about this?" That question visibly ercked Roman. He looked down to Viktor and puffed smoke like a dragon.

"I don't have a boss kid."

Viktor started to use his hands to fan the smoke away from his face and scowled at Roman, "Then who is C? You think we hadn't tried to learn as much as we could about Garnet? We know that a person named C has you, Garnet, and the White Fang working together." Roman was definitely not happy that we knew that.

"The less you know, the better." Viktor decided that Roman was right and left the topic alone. Arthur pulled out his pistols and switched their form into his latch tonfas and connected them to his angled wrist brace and looked over to the sky.

"Get ready. Anyone inside of the warehouse will hear that Bullhead land." We looked to where Arthur was looking and saw a Bullhead as he pointed it out. It landed and outstepped a man who was wearing a White Fang mask that was a little differnet in some ways, it had some sort of flame symbols on it. His red hair had a little brown in it but the thing that siezed my attention was his black bull horns on either side of his head. He was wearing a black trench coat with more red designs on his left shoulder and a wite pattern going over the red. On the inside of the trench coat he wore a red shirt of some kind, at the bottom of his trench coat were more red designs. This guy is worse than Ruby when it comes to the collor scheme, at least whe she did it, she was cute, but when this guy did it he seemed to be brooding. His weapon lay on his waist and his hand was already on the hilt of his sword.

"Ahhh, Adam, good to see you actually made the trip in person!" Roman stepped in front of us probably to keep us safe, or as safe as you could be when this Adam guy was looking at you... He's not looking at me he's looking at...Viktor.

 **Viktor's POV**

Why is that faunas staring at me? Did I insult him just by being here? "You all right?" I straight up asked him, drawing the attention of Neo and Roman who looked scared.

"I... am fine. Why do you work with these humans?" Adam walked closer to me and looked down on me, this guy was just as tall if not taller than Lance. So he made me feel intimidated slightly.

"I go to school at Beacon, they are my team, my friends." He seemed almost ammused by the word friends as he pulled his sword out and pointed it at Arthur. I in turn pull out my watch and activate it.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled in a low tone, I was prepared to fight this man with all my heart. I don't care about hieght anymore. No one threatens my friends. Neo stepped in front of me and bowed to Adam. Roman began to speak up now.

"Let's not be too hasty Adam. After all Cinder wouldn't be too happy if you killed her employees." Adam's ammusment wavered at the name and he pulled his sword back into it's hilt. He still seemed to hate everyone around him though. When I saw him put his sword away I turned my watch off and walked up to him.

"I don't know you and you don't know me, but we do have a common enemy through that door." he spat to the ground and walk over to the door. Amara pulled out her axes and I switched on my watch, Arthur cracked his neck, more White Fang got off the Bullhead and stood in front of us and opened the door. Roman and Neo simply backed up and watched as we kicked in the door. Some alarms went of immediatly, for a moment nothing happened until the crates around us started to move and make mechanical sounds.

A large boxes lid flew off and out stepped a metal robot about the same size as Lance and it's arm switched from a hand into a machine gun with three barrels, another 2 boxes did the same, more robots showed up and there guns started to spin up. I have no range abilities so I ran to get cover. Arthur pulled his pistols off his wrist brace and began to fire at the robots. Amara put her two axes together at the hilts and created her bladded staff and began to spin it so the bullets wouldn't get past. Adam raised his sheath and fired at one of the robots before he ran up and sliced it with his sword cutting it clean in half. The other two robots now focused on Adam, but before they could fire Adam decapetated both of them, I didn't even see him move. I ran from behind cover and got next to my team.

The sound of heavy metal hitting the floor could be heard. Around the corner 15 robots appeared along with about 10 humans mixed in with them all of them had either a sword or a fire arm. Adam sheathed his sword and faced the new enemys, his White Fang members moved in. A giant taller than Adam walked past me with a chainsaw sword, with a new type of mask, he ran in and began to dissmantle the bots. Well I guess I can't just be useless forever. I took a deep breathe and ran in behind the giant and used him as a way to jump higher, I kicked a human who was about to try and stab him, he nodded towards me and I moved on to the next thing. I saw a robot with a sword, how odd, you would think they would just design it to have one already but anyways I switched my electricity for earth and punched the robot in it's glowing red head, denting the exterior and sending it flying into another bot, a human kicked me in my knee and made me fall, I rolled out of the way of a bullet that was fired at me and started to run at the shooter. It was a robot, it fired again and I slide under the bullet and directly under the barrel of the gun. I pushed one foot under myself and propelled myself upwards, knocking the robots head clean off. I felt serious pain course through my chest, I looked to see the robot I had just decapitated had slammed its rifle butt into my chest. I punched the chest section of the robot and sent it flying.

I stood up and looked around me, Amara and Arthur were both dealing with more robots and the White Fang members were fighting some humas, the giant was fighting a group of about 5 robots and winning. Amongst the chaos I saw Garnet running off somewhere, likely trying to leave his people to fight us. I would have chased him down but I saw Amara get struck down by a robot.

 **Arthur's POV**

"AMARA!" All of my body was angry now, I changed my pistols into short swords and looked at the robot that had hurt Amara. I could see my red aura pulsaiting brighter and brighter until there was another set of arms at my sides made completely out of aura, both of the new arms and hands contained aura copies of Vitae and Mortem.

I ran over to Amara and began to fight with all four apendages blowing through my enemys with ease, none of them could keep up with all four of my arms swing to hit their own target. Once I felt that Amara was safe to get up I reached an aura apendage down to help, the weapon in it's hand faded away until it was just a hand, Amara grabbed it and I hoisted her up.

"Nice reveal." She smiled at me and went back to fighting, I saw Viktor looking behind me and I saw...

"GARNET!" All of my rage and hatred was now focused on one person, the man who hurt us, the man who hurt Amara, the man who should have left us alone. He was running for his life and I enjoyed it. I ran after him, leaving Amara and Viktor to fight the bots. While I was running, I rounded a corner and was hit in the jaw by the hilt of long machete with a cirrcular saw blade at the end, sending me flying through a wall. What's with me getting hit in the head? I got to one knee and started to rub my head.

"Ow." I stood up and dusted myself off, I looked up to see Garnet stepping through the hole in the wall that my body had made. Garnet started to laugh maniacally as he approached me.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH ME!" I smiled and rolled my shoulders and ran in. I'm going to kill this man. He swung his machete at me, I rolled underneath and tried to punch him in the face with no luck, he stepped aside and kneed me in the gut. My whole body almost gave out right there. Garnet is waaaay stronger than he looks. I jumped back and held my stomach. He pressed a button on his machete and it started to shrink until it was about the same size as Orbis. I took that as a challenge and put my pistols together as I ran at him, and created my short swort Orbis. I jumped up and brought my sword down on his head. He blocked with no problem what's so ever and smiled as he used his leg to kick me to the ground, Garnet swung his machete in a golf swing and knocked the sword out of my hands and sent it flying. I closed my eyes as he brought his machete down to my head... Nothing happened, I opened one eye to see my aura had generated another set of apenedages and was blocking my face with a fake version of Orbis. Garnet's shock gave me enough time to kick his knee and made him fall back. I rolled backwards and grabbed my sword in the process.

"That's a wierd semblance you got there. I think mine is a bit weirder." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he began to change his appearence. His red eyes switched to blue and his voice got not as high picthced, his clothes started to change until he was wearing a blue sweater and then over that was a blue jacket with white going down the arms, and blue pants with white hems and white pockets. He had transformed into Lance.

"You win on the semblance thing... I'm still going to kill you." I ran in and began slicing at his mid section, he blocked almost all of my attempts to harm him. He laughed at my failed attemps and kicked me across the room, sending me into a wall and falling to the floor. I tried to get up but Garnet had other ideas, he stomped his boot onto my back as hard as possible and sent me back into the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this! So how do you- UGH!" I watched as the real Lance used his buster sword to send Garnet flying to the otherside of the room. Lance reached a hand down to me to help me up and smiled warmly.

 **Lance's POV**

"You didn't think I was going to miss out on killing this prick did you?" Arthur chuckled and patted my shoulder, "It's good to see you awake." My face turned more serious.

"Let's have a welcome back party later. First, we take care of him..." I said as I pointed at Garnet who was now infuriated with both of us.

"So that's his semblance... He can look like anyone? Well just in case, I should take this off." I pulled the white sweater off that Roman had gave me and smiled, "Can you copy what you never saw?" I asked smugly. I could see the distain in Garnet's face, but for some reason his smile got bigger and bigger.

"No. I can't, but watch this." His body started to morph again, this time his hair turned purple and he got a little bit shorter, and his clothes changed into what Amara was wearing. "Wanna bet that I don't know what she looks like with out clothes on?" His voice was just like Amara's. I could see the obvious anger on Arthur's face. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Arthur switched his swords to pistols and aimed at Garnet who was still smiling. "Ohh, don't worry it wasn't rape. She wanted it to happen." Garnet started to take off his own clothes. Arthur was tearing up.

"No, no, no, no... NO!" Before I could stop him Arthur was running in with his swords and in a flash Garnet was back to his normal self and began fighting with Arthur. I ran in with Arthur and began to swing at Garnet as fast as possible. Both me and Arthur keeping pace with each other, he would hit one side and my sword would already be attacking the other. We were in perfect sync, and Garnet couldn't do much about it other than defend himself as best as possible. I slipped up and tried to swing at Garnet's legs. Garnet jumpped up and kicked Arthur in the jaw and sent him flying away. Now it was just me and Garnet. I began to swing at my top speed but I was slower than Arthur so Garnet could easily keep up with me and swing back. I tried to block a swing from him but he faked me out and kneed me in the chest, knocking all of the wind out of me and sent me flying to the floor all in the same motion.

My vision was blurry and everything was spinning along with the fact that Garnet was walking over to me and Arthur hadn't got up yet, the only thing I could clearly see was Garnet's weapon sparking as the saw started up and was scratching the ground. He was laughing and smiling as he put his boot to my chest.

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

"AHHHHH!" He took his saw and placed it against my leg. I could feel the saw cutting through my aura and deeper and deerper into my leg, the pain was sending me to tears and I started to lose vision all together. My hand was too far from my sword so I couldn't do anything to him, he was cutting off my leg and I couldn't stop him. I heard Arthur yell my name and the pain in my leg continued but the saw had stopped. I looked to where I saw Arthur, he was standing up with his swords up, but Garnet knocked them aside and punched him in the face. Arthur fell back and Garnet hopped on top of him and began to strangle Arthur.

My blood was boiling, all I could think of was murder and the pain in my leg stopped, I grabbed my sword and quietly limped behind Garnet. I brought my sword above my head. Garnet heard the sound of my breathing so he spun around. But it was already to late for him.

"DIE!" I yelled out as my sword came crashing down onto Garnet's head, going straight through his aura and directly into his cranuim and I kept forcing my way through his skull until my sword touched his lips. I grabbed Garnet by his collor and threw his corpse to the other side of the room. I fell to the ground and looked at Arthur. He was coughing a lot but he was alive. He sat up and thanked me but his attention was gone when he looked at my leg. I hadn't even looked yet.

My right leg was sliced open by the kneecap, blood was gushing out and I could see bone, the leg itself also looked like he had swung with the tip of his blade a few times in order to try and severe it completely. My leg was mangled and it made me nauseus to look at so I set my sights on the now dead Garnet. He lay there motionless, a sense of accomplishemnt filled my heart along with massive amounts of pain as my adrenaline was wearing off. I fell backwards and started to tear up but not quite crying. Arthur leaned over me and started to cry, his words were fading away along with my hearing. I was so tired, maybe I should take a nap... NO.

"We... need a... hospital..." I stated as I kept my eyes open for as long as I could, Arthur smiled down at me and told me something that I couldn't here, "Call... Ozpin." Arthur looked worried and he started to say something.

"NOW!" Arthur nodded and pulled out his scroll and started to talk with who I hopped was Ozpin. Arthur smiled and closed the scroll. I leaned my head to the side and saw Viktor and Amara running in along with some White Fang. Amara stopped in her tracks when she saw me, she began to cry, Viktor however continued to run up to me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed, it didn't hurt, I think he was just trying to let me know he was there. The leader of the White Fang members looked to me and then over to the corpse of Garnet and nodded to me and left with his giant friend and his lackeys. I saw Neo and Roman peek their heads in, Neo tried to run over but Roman grabbed her and said somthing. She nodded waved bye and left with Roman. I looked up to the sky light and watched as a new Bullhead landed elsewhere. I couldn't do it anymore. the amount of blood I was losing is too much, and I simply passed out. I finally heard someone who I think was Arthur.

"Not again."


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just want to say, its cool that when I posted after my** ** _very_** **extended break, people read again. I'm so happy that you guys like my story enough to actually read it. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 20**

I slowly turned my body to the sound of a heart beat monitor, I guess all of that stuff before was a dream... No this isn't the bed I was in before, this was an actually bed, not a table with padding on it. I opened my eyes and saw that no one was in here, I sat up slowly a lot of pain was in my chest and leg area.

The room was a white color and there were chairs in the room for people to sit in and talk with whoever was in the bed. The room smelled like rubbing alcohol which is good for a hospital... I think. There was a window to the outside world, it was sunny and looked warm, I was happy for a moment. I heard a door creek open and a doctor walked in, I geuss he didn't notice me, he was too busy looking at a clip board.

"Hello sir." I stated quietly so I wouldn't scare the man, his eyes shot up and he smiled slightly.

"Hello young man... I'm glad to see that you've finally woken, you have been asleep for a day now." I nodded then looked back out the window, the doctor approached me and started to check my body to make sure I was okay.

"How do you feel?" The doctor readied his pen for my answer, "I feel... better than I did a day ago, my chest is sore, and my legs hurt slightly." The man paused at the last part of my sentence before her wrote something else down.

"Any headaches, nuasea, dizzyness?" I shook my head and looked back out the window. The doctor continued to write on his paper some more.

"Actually doc... I got a question" The doctor looked at me and nodded, "Where am I?" The doctor seemed surprised by the quesion but answered none the less.

"You are in Beacon's Infirmory. You didn't know that?" The doctor might of thought I had amnesia so quickly explained my reasoning.

"I passed out before I even saw a paramedic." The doctor nodded and headed for the door.

"Before I go, is it okay if I send in visitors? They've been waiting for a chance to speak with you since you got here." I nodded, and he walked out of the door. I sat in silence wondering what they were going to tell me. It had been five minutes since the doctor came in and now I was thinking that no one was going to show until the door shot open and Amara, Arthur, and Viktor ran in and sat by my side each of them hugging me.

"It's good... To see... You guys too." I say as I try and regain my breath from the hugging attack, they all let me go and smile at me, Arthur was the first to speak.

"You are one strong individual." Arthur said as he wiped a tear out of his eye.

"You almost died from blood loss." Amara grabbed my hand and held it tightly, "You were like thiiis close to biting the dust. The doctor said a moment sooner any you would have been a gonner." Viktor was smiling and making jokes which was nice and refreshing from how serious this whole situation was.

"Well, good thing I made Arthur call Ozpin when I did." Arthur let out a chuckle which soon turned into sobbing, "I was trying to pick you up so I could carry to a hospital... What a dumb idea... If I would have ignored you, you would have died..."

I pulled Arthur in for a hug, "It's okay... I'm fine now." At that moment we heard a squel of joy, we turned around to see all of team RWBY standing there. Ruby ran at incredible speed and dived on me to give me a hug.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Ruby started to nuzzle her head into my chest, which was painful, but my happiness was overwhelming the pain, her hug was just as tight as Yang hug so she was staring to cut the oxygen of to my lungs and brain.

"Ummm... HELP!" Viktor happily obliged, he started to tickle Ruby and she let go of me to protect herself. When she made eye contact with Viktor she switched targets and hugged him.

"YOU'RE OKAY TOO!" No one stepped in to save Viktor this time. It was up to him for now. Blake walked up to the right side of my bed and glared at me.

"We asked the pilot what he saw, he said that a White Fang ship left almost as soon as they arrived... Why were the White Fang there?" That was the longest Blake has ever spoken to me and it wasn't even to see if I was okay.

"Common enemys. So they fought with us." Blake nodded and patted me on the shoulder, "I'm also happy that you are okay." Now that's better.

Weiss appeared next to Blake, with no smile on her face, "Now that you've successfully taken care of your problem..." A smile slowly formed in the hieress, "I can safely say that I trust you now." I couldn't help but bring her in for a hug.

"Thank you." I let her go of the embrace and she slowly backed away. Last but not least, the girl of my dreams, Yang.

"Lance... I'm... so... happy that you're okay." Yang wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my bed and had her lay next to me.

"Oh God I love you." I leaned in and kissed her with all my heart. I was free from anyone controlling me, now I could go anywhere I wanted without feeling like I was being watched. Now I could love my girlfriend and actually spend time with her. A thought popped into my head as I was kissing her that made me stop. her legs were going over my left leg, but not my...

I looked down to our legs and saw that the leg Garnet had cut wasn't there anymore... I began to sob uncontrollably into Yang's chest, she simply held me in her arms tight.

"Lance what's wrong... Your leg it's..." Viktor slowly realized why I was crying, everyone else pieced it together and looked at my now missing leg. I heard several gasps come from around me when they saw it.

Yang whispered in my ear to calm me down, " It's okay baby... It's okay..." She was saying it to me but I think that she was trying to keep calm as well. I laid back and didn't dare look at the lower half of my body. The doctor must have heard my sobbing.

"Are you in pain!?"

I was hyesterical by this point. I couldn't even answer the question. Yang mean while was still holding me tightly whispering words into my ear.

"Please Lance calm down."

"I'm here for you."

"I love you."

I didn't answer to any of her tries, I just cried into her chest. If I can't walk how will I become a huntsman? If I don't have a leg how will I go with my team on missions? If Yangs in trouble how will I get to her to help her? All sorts of question were running through my mind at this point. All of these thoughts made me angry, what was the point now? Everything in my life led up to me being a huntsman and now... I don't even have a leg to stand on... Literally.

"Can you all just leave me alone?" I whisper out so only Yang could hear me, she locked eyes with me, and a tear fell down her face, "Are you sure?" I nodded and let her go. Yang stood up and gestured for everyone to leave, and before she left she kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me, I looked away and scowled, it wasn't directed towards anyone in perticular, it was just my mood. Yang saw this but didn't say anything. Once everyone cleared out, it was me and the doctor.

"Doc... What happened?" I treid to with hold all of my anger but it was seeping out of me like venom, "Your leg was... Your aura wasn't healing you as fast as possible because you had lost so much of it when you were fighting. Since your aura wasn't able to heal your leg it got worse and worse, to the point were it would have killed you if we hadn't switched our focus to amputaion. A gentleman will be here shortly to discuss this with you... I'm sorry." After the explanation the doctor left the room leaving me alone to my thoughts once again. This time I decided instead of thinking, I'll go to sleep.

An hour later I heard the door open and I shot up to look at the intruder, my first instinct was to grab Fides and defend myself as a man in a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. He had black hair with some gray areas. He has a strip of what seemed to be metal above his right eyebrow. This man seemed suspiciuos to me, but if he was a bad guy how would he have gotten into Beacon?

Soon after he walked in Ozpin and Glynda walked in behind him, they didn't say anything at first, Ozpin was the one who thought it was necessary to speak.

"Lance, I'm... Sorry for your incident but a friend of mine has come to help try and make this better." Ozpin was obviously sad about my leg but at this point I was trying to avoid any mention of it, I looked out the window and gazed at some kids who were running around and playing with their friends.

"Lance, can you please look at us? I know this is a hard time-" "REALLY IS IT!?" I stopped before I could yell any further, I took in a deep breath and continued, "How could you know what it feels like to have everything in the palm of your hand... And then have it taken away from you in the blink of an eye..."

The room went silent. I just looked at each of them with equal amounts of anger on my face, "No answer... Huh, that's a first." This was the first time I really just stopped being good and proper me and let my rage take over.

"Lance we want to help-" I didn't want to here what this man had to say. I didn't know him so he wasn't important. "Unless you can give me back my leg I don't want your help." The man started to get irratated but Ozpin patted him on the shoulder and he continued.

"Do you know who I am?" I looked the man up and down, nothing coming to my mind.

"No." The man nodded and introduced himself.

"I am James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy, and General to the Atleasian Military... What do you know about Atlas, Lance?" I thought before I answered. Atlas was definitly the strongest of the kingdoms when it came to fire power and they were also more technologically advanced as well. They manufactured weapons, war machines, and... Limb replacements.

"A lot sir." Ironwood probably saw the realization in my face and chuckled, "Do you know why I'm here today?" I smiled slightly.

"I might have a clue or two." Even Glynda was smiling at my excitement.

"Well I am here to personal thank you for what you've done for all of he kingdoms of Remnant. You killed a man soley responsible for hundreds if not thousands of drug related deaths and murders together, and in the time that Garnet has been dead, drug trafficing has began to slow to a halt... In that regard you have saved hundreds if not hundreds of thousand of kids from comming into contact with any sort of drug... So please except my kingdoms gratitude for your service."

I bowed as best I could while sitting down, "It wasn't just me sir... Without my team, none of this would have happened." Ironwood nodded.

Ozpin stepped up to the plate this time, "Also due to the nature off all of your teams missed days, they are now excused and counted as A's for each class... You learned more out there than you could have dreamed in class... Even if you don't know what." Now my jaw was dropping, my day was slowly getting better.

"One more thing." Ironwood held his hand up to his mouth and let off a loud whitlse and within seconds an Atleasian soilder ran in with a box in hand. The soilder handed the box to Ironwood who began to walk to me.

"I know that this may not be your real leg but... I feel it still might make you happier." Ironwood laid the box on my lap and stepped away. "It's a leg prosthetic if you havn't figured out by now. It's the newest of it's kind. Model number 15... The first few were trial tested until we were sure that it would work well for anyone... Especially a huntsman." I could feel my heart pounding at my chest and the heart monitor on my right was letting everyone know.

"I don't know what to say..." I slowly opened the box to reveal a chrome leg that seemed a lot like the new prototype robot soilders legs, I saw it online. I remember that they were a bit odd but if rounded of they looked cool. This one was sleeck and rounded off at the edges, everything reminded me off an actual leg, only differnece was the chrome plating, at the shin it had a ball joint so it allowed for the same motion as a real ankle, but now I can't break it or sprain it. I started to tear up a little. I had a way to fix myself and continue to grow.

"It's m-mine?" Ironwood nodded and smiled. I looked to Ozpin who was also smiling and Glynda who was... Tearing up?

"How do I put it on?" I put the box on the table next to me and put my legs over the side of the bed and pulled up my pants leg. This was the first time I actaully got to look at it. My leg had been cut off just above the knee. Seeing this made me tear up, but I soon got over it and grabbed the leg out of the box and put it next to my leg. I looked over to Ironwood for help and he rushed over.

Ironwood set the leg up right below where my leg cut off and adjusted it, "This will hurt at first okay?" I nodded gritted my teeth, clenched my fists, and prepared for pain. Ironwood made a quick movemnt and I felt a sharp pain course up my leg, but it was over in a matter of seconds. I looked down and smiled... I had my leg back. It may not be the leg I was born with but it was still mine.

I looked down at the metal leg and noticed it wasn't moving when I tried, "So how does this work?"

"Since it's only one robotic limb it will calibrate to you and then you should be able to use it like everythng else on your body." I nodded and looked at the leg, it was flashing a red color, then a yellow collor, until finally it switched to a long green light and stopped with the whole light thing. Ironwood nodded and backed away to let me walk on my own.

I slid off the bed slowly and tried to walk. It was the wiersdest feeling for a second until I started to feel like my leg was really there but I knew it wasn't.

Ironwood must have seen my confusion so he step in to inform me, "It feels wierd, huh? Don't worry the leg is tapping into your nerves and making your brain think that you still have a leg, causing you to feel like you're actually walking."

"That makes sense... I guess." I started to walk around the room and kept walking until the odd feeling left my body and it started to feel natural. I stopped and looked at the leg. I wonder if I'm any faster? I ran over to Ironwood and hugged the General. He was probably just doing his job, but I still felt greatful. I ran over to Glynda and Ozpin and hugged them too.

I let go off the two and Glynda seemed mad sorta," Young man, why didn't you just say thank you?" I laughed and smiled at her.

"Some things can only be explained in detail with action." I wasn't wearing my shirt but I dind't care, I waved goodbye to the three and ran as fast as I could to team RWBY's room. I have to see Yang. I ran past team JNPR and waved, the only person who wasn't in shock was the crazy one, Nora. I ran into the first year dormitory and continued to run until I saw team RWBY's room the door was closed, so I started to knock on the door. The peson to open the door was Weiss, she looked me from head to toe and stopped on my chest, most likely staring at my long scar, but then she settled on my leg with wide eyes.

"Thanks to Atlas." I said as I hugged the only other Atleasian I knew tightly. Weiss was definitly not expecting me to do that. she pushed me of and scolded me.

"You can't just go around hugging people unannounced, especially like... That." She pointed to my bare chest and her face redened, "Okay but I need Yang." She smiled and stepped from the doorway, I could see Yang sitting in a desk looking out a window. Ruby and Blake saw me and were about to say something when I put a finger to my mouth so they would hush. They did as I said but had trouble containing a giggle luckily Yang didn't think much of it. I tip toed behind her and tapped her shoulder.

She didn't turn around she just spoke, "What?"

I tapped her again, "Whaaaat?" she just wouldn't look back at me so I poked her extra hard.

"WHAT DO YO-" She was stunned to silence when she saw me standing with no shirt directly behind her with only an inch or two of clear space. I smiled down at her.

I put on the sauvest voice I could muster, "If you were wondering what I want, the answer is you." Yang's shock turned to a teasing grin.

"Are you trying to be cool?" I rub my hand behind my neck and reverted to my normal self feeling as if I may have sounded stupid when I tried to be suave.

"Yes." I looked down ashamed of myself when I felt Yang pull my chin back up so I could look at her.

"I liked it." She leaned in and kissed me with all her might, at that moment we forgot that the others were in the room and I placed her on the desk and continued to kiss her, I felt a hand pull me away and I opened my eyes and saw that me and Yang weren't next to each other. I looked at the culprit, Ruby.

"Come on Rubes, this is a really important moment for us!" I stood and planted my robotic foot to the ground and stopped moving.

"Ask her on a date so you can have a special moment some where else!" I looked at Yang and smiled, "How about we all go out? You know... To celebrate." The girls in an instant huddled up and started to talk.

"We could go out to the club for one night." Blake blandly pointed out.

"I can't, I'm too young and I have homework to do." Ruby said as she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "I have homework as well and besides what type of things are there to do in a club anyways?" Weiss asked curiously

"Lance..." Yang winked at me causing me to blush deeply.

"Uhh, that's NOT what I meant Yang!" Weiss added exasperatedly

"I know... Thats what I plan to do." Yang looked at me with her eyes were half closed and she had a grin.

"Is it really hot in here or is it just me?" I ask trying to draw attention away from myself, it didn't work.

"Ohh, it's you." Yang said as she bit her lip. I think I'm going to look elsewhere now.

"So two of us go and the other two leave? I can live with that." Weiss says as she leaves the huddle.

"Well I guess that settles it. Yang be gentle with him, he's probably in pain." Ruby tried to get Yang to spare me but I get the feeling that she's going break me tonight. The huddle seperated and Yang walked in a very, for lack of a better word, provacative way. Making every movemnet more pronounced and I couldn't help but stare at her bust... Damnit me you're better than this.

"8:oo sound good?" I nodded rapidly as she got closer, "See you then, big boy."

"You are the biggest flirt I have ever met." I smiled slightly and pecked her lips. Yang just rolled her eyes and pushed me out the door and closed it behind her. I stood up and walked over to team JNPR's room and knocked. Nora was the one to answer.

"Nora, we are going to the club tonight, bring whoever wants to go... ON YOUR TEAM." Nora nodded and saluted before she closed the door again. I walked over to my room and walked in. I saw that Arthur and Amara were both sitting in his bed together and Viktor was pacing the room.

Viktor shouted and ran up to me "LANCE HOW ARE YOU-" before he could finish I placed my hand on his mouth.

"Atleasian General thanked me, gave me this gift, I thanked him and left to RWBY's room, made out with Yang, Ruby suggested that we celibrate at a club tonight, Yang and Blake agreed, I went to JNPR's room, some of them might come and now I'm hear telling you guys to get ready we leave at 8... GET MOVING!" That jumbled mess of words somehow got through to them and people started to scater to get dressed. I ran to the shower and bathed with my robotic leg on the outside of the shower and used some of Arthur's best smelling body wash, and some of Amara's shampoo to make my hair soft. I hopped out and dried off, brushed my teeth and then my hair, after that I got dressed.

I put on a white suite jacket with a blue sweater and some black pants with some black shoes. I had all of that lying around, and it looked nice. I sprayed some colougne on me and smelled myself. I was good, I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at my team.

Arthur was in his red dress shirt with a black jacket on and some white pants, his hair had just been combed and he smeld pretty good, Viktor was in a white collared sweater with white pants. Amara was wearing a purple skin tight shirt, over that was a pink collared jacket. All in all, we look spify as hell. I checked the time, 7:50, I nodded to everyone and we walked out of the room and headed for team RWBY and JNPR's rooms.

I went to team RWBY's room and the rest of my team went to team JNPR's room. I knocked and waited until I heard someone yell come in. I opend the door and saw Yang standing there in her normal yellow crop top but instead of her tan leather jacket she was wearing a black leather jacket that showed off her midrif, going lower she was wearing a black skirt instead of her usual black short shorts. she didn't have that banner thing on either, instad she had a yellow bandanna that she tucked into the belt loop of her skirt. I smiled and laughed at my luck.

"What!? Do I look that bad?!" I laughed a little harder and walked up to her and smiled, "You look B-E-A-utiful. It's just that, my luck is amazing."

She crossed her arms and grinned, "How so?" She walked past me and an intoxicating aroma floated by.

I cuaght up next to her and began to talk, "I'm going out with the prettiest girl in school." She smiled and pulled her hair over her shoulder to make sure that it was in order.

"You keep complimenting me like this and your nights going to end with a bang." I wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close so I could whisper in her ear.

"Don't you mean, end with a Yang?" she began to blush as I nipped at her ear, she started to giggle and push me off, I looked behind us to see that Blake, Arthur, Amara, Nora, Ren, and Viktor were going to the club. Seems like were going to have a lot of fun tonight.

As we walked up to the club Yang cracked her knuckles and smiled, "This is the place. I got a friend who should be cool with us." The way she said friend made me question if they were really friends. Yang wrapped her arm around mine and everyone else followed behind us. As we got close to the doors a bodygaurd ran for the hills and let us pass. I turned to look at Yang who was just smiling.

I leaned my head a little and whispered in her ear, "So what's your definition of friend?" Yang chuckled and kept walking, she did something to this place, because none of the gaurds dared walk up to any of us, it was quite nice to not be interupted for once. Most of the girls went dance while me, Arthur, and Ren sat down and watched.

"Ren... Me and you have never actually had a conversation before." I said as I looked over to the silent ninja, he looked back to me from the dance floor. "We never had interactions outside of sparring class. Also you've been away on your...Missions."

I nodded and looked back to the floor and saw Nora dancing, "Are you and Nora going out? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Ren thought for a second as he looked to Nora and a slight smile showed on his face.

"No we aren't but she likes me and thinks I'm completely oblivious to the fact." I was shocked. I completely expected him to deny any feeling for Nora, but he was completely open to it.

Since he answered the way he did that meant it was okay to continue on the subject, "Then why don't you two go out... I mean you guys are always together, and you seem to enjoy her company. So what's stopping you?"

Ren looked down and grimmaced, "To be honest, I don't think it would work out... She is an extreme version of Yang and Yang is already crazy." I chuckled at his comment, he wasn't wrong, Yang is crazy.

"And your like an extreme version of me... Except I let her in and I feel a whole lot better for it... Just give it a shot, you never know what might happen." Ren smiled and stood up.

"I think I will... Lance for our first conversation, I think it went pretty well." I nodded and pushed him onto the dace floor, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Now go to Nora!" I watched as Ren and Nora exchanged a few words and began to dance together. Yang saw this and then looked at me.

"Uh oh, looks like its time for you to get up there." Arthur said as Amara approached him, "I could say the same to you." Amara grabbed Arthur by the arm and dragged him away. Yang walked up to me with a smile.

"You gonna dance with me or are you gonna stare at me all night?" Yang put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes as I placed a finger to the chin and tapped it a few times.

"I dunno, the view from here is pretty nice." I said as I slowly let my gaze fall from her face to another place equally as amazing.

"Come on!" I dropped the act and got serious, "No Yang, I really can't dance." She smiled and pulled me to my feet, "Okay... I'll teach you." My eyes got wide.

"In front all of these p-p-people?" she smiled and dragged me to the dance floor, "Yep."

Once we got to an area on the dance floor that wasn't so crowded, a song that I enjoyed a lot when I was younger came on. See I wasn't lying to Yang I didn't know how to dance, but that was only partially true. I can dance to the songs I know, and it just came on.

 _My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close._

 _Hear my thoughts in every noh oh ote_

I grabbed Yang by her waist and pulled her in close, a smile creasing my face, she was in utter shock as we began to dance in perfect sync, every movement I made she would go with and stare into my eyes.

 _Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low_

 _This melody was meant for you._

 _So sing along to my stereo_

I could feel eyes watching us as we moved in harmony to the music, it's safe to say I was pre-occupied with the beautiful girl in my hands. We continued to dance and Yang was still speechless, all she could do was smile as the song picked up and we had to move faster and faster, never once did I practice this dance with anyone other than Arthur and even then we weren't holding each other while we danced, It was a whole lot different when you got someone to dance with.

 _Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune._

 _And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you._

We started to close the gap her chest pressed against mine as we move in rythem, I spun her around and she spun back into my arms and she brought her leg up my side, and we continued to dance. I could see Arthur and Viktor chanting me on. Yang had the biggest smile on her face, that alone would keep me dancing.

 _I only pray you never leave me behind_

 _Because good music can be so hard to find_

 _I take your hand and pull it closer to mine_

 _Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind_

The beat kicked up again and we began to dance just as hard as we had originally, never missing a beat. As we're spinning, the only place my eyes could look were into Yang's. I know what to do when this song finishes.

 _Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _So sing along to my stereo_

And as soon as that last note was sung I pulled Yang in and kissed her with all of the compassion and love one man could give. Yang wrapped her arms around my neck and held me there. She wanted that just as much I did. We stopped kissing when we heard clapping all around us. I looked to see that everyone around us had been watching, I was embaressed to say the least. Yang waved at some people and did a courtsy so I bowed. I think someone threw some roses at me. I picked them up and gave them to Yang and kissed her on the cheek. Yang pulled me off the dance floor when the song changed and started to freak out.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Yang grabbed me and held my gaze.

"Umm, I lied... I dance to songs I know and that one song just happened to be on that list." Yang wasn't done yet, she was curious now.

"Who taught you?" I smiled and looked past her and at Arthur who was now dancing with Amara gracefully.

"During the time that Arthur was a woman crazed lunatic, he learned how to dance hoping that a girl would fall for him that way. Any song that came on and I liked we would learn how to dance to it. It's pretty dumb now that I think about it, but I guess it came in handy today."

"Wait so who did you practice with?" Yang looked me in the eyes. Well she just wants to know everything today huh.

"No one actually, I would dance alone... You were the first person I actually danced with. It was pretty fun by the way." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at her. She was dumbfounded.

"Did you do anything when we were at Signal?" I shook my head to that question. I was really shy when it came to people, but I'm happy that the cycle is broken now. Yang pulled me over to the table and sat me down she sat next to me. She seemed sad for some reason.

"What's wrong... You want to get outta here or something?" She nodded and we headed out of the club. As we walked out the door of the club, the music started to fade away. Yang had her arm wrapped in mine and her head leaned against my shoulder.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" Yang cocked an eyebrow at me as she looked up from my shoulder, "Sunshine?"

I nodded and looked forward, "You light up my life... and your blonde so yeah." I heard Yang snicker as we walked.

"Was it bad? I could just-"

"No Lance... I love it... It's just your soooo corny."

I smiled and looked at her, "Do you want me to stop being corny?"

Yang thought about it for a second, "Someone has to be the hopless romantic in the relationship... So no, don't stop... Don't EVER stop. That's what makes you, you."

"And I'm the hopless romantic?" She laughed and put her head back on my shoulder. We walked in silence as we came to the landing pads.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Yang asked me as we approached the ship.

Corny moment inbound, "As long as you had fun I don't care." Yang stopped in her tracks and grabbed me by the wrist, "Seriously... Did you have fun?" I was a bit worried now.

"I did... What's wrong?" I grabbed her hand and held it tight.

Yang looked away from me and over to a lamp post, "Nothing."

"Bull... you've been like this since we finished dancing." Yang could tell I was getting frustrated with her now.

"Okay fine... When we were dancing I thought that it was a dream." Yang walked past me and towards the ship.

"What?" Was the only word I could say.

"Yeah... It's stupid I know but you have no idea how long I've waited for you to dance with me. Everytime there was a dance at Signal I would wait for you to show up, and when you didn't I would just sit there and not dance at all, " Now I feel like a dick, if only I would have known.

I walked up beind Yang and kissed her neck, "I'm sorry Yang, I never knew that you liked me back then."

"Liked is an understatement." she muttered under her breath.

"Well I just want to make sure..." I grabbed Yang's hair and pulled, she looked me up and down, her eyes were blood red and her hair was on fire.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

A sly smile slid across my face befor I spoke, "Exactly, In a dream you get what you want... You would never want me to pull your hair."

Yang's temper dropped to normal and she had a seductive smile out, "You sure about that big boy?" I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart racing.

Yang walked over and placed a hand on my chest as she smiled a lustful smile, "I love it when you squirm." I couldn't say anything, all I could do was stare into her lilac eyes.

"I'll send the guys a text and let them know we went back to Beacon." I nodded and she walked past me. I thought Neo was a flirt but now I know who's the biggest flirt. We boarded a ship to Beacon and flew back. It was silent for the whole ride and I figured out why when I saw Yang asleep on my arm. The pilot told me we landed so I picked her up in bridal position and brought her to her room, whe I was about to knock on RWBY's door with my foot when Yang tapped my chest and pointed to my room. I smiled and walked past her room and opened mine. I walked over to my bed and placed Yang in it, she almost immdeiatly went back to sleep in my bed. I took off my shirt and went to the bathroom and took off my pants and put on some shorts and walked out of the bathroom to see Yang sitting up taking off her jacket, crop top, and skirt, all she had on now was her yellow laced bra and black panties, she turned around to look at me, allowing me to gaze at her half naked body.

Like everyone already knew her bust was big, but it was even bigger when it was just her bra on, her abs were toned but not to the point were she was unattractive, I tried to gloss over her other area and looked at her thighs, they were also toned but not too toned... She was perfect.

Yang looked down and I could see that she was as red as her eyes when she was mad, Yang was nerveous. Why was she nervous? She is easily the most attractive girl in school, I would expect her to know that. Is she worried that she might not be enough? I walked over and brought her eyes up so she could look into mine. I kissed her gentaly, slowly going lower and lower until I was kissing her chest. I felt her hand run along my chest, but before we could do anything in stepped Viktor, Arthur, and Amara. My first reaction was to throw Yang in the bed and stand in front of her.

"Umm, Hey guys. Why are you back so soon?" I said as I tried to position myself between Yang and the two other dudes in the room, even Amara was trying to sneak a peak. I heard some ruffling from the bed, I turned around and saw Yang standing up behind me.

"Maybe I should go." I wanted to tell her no, but the three sets of eyes trying to menatlly undress my girlfried was a bit unsettling. I nodded and scooted to the right so she could grab her clothes and put them on. Once she finished she walked in front of me and kissed me while she whispered into my ear.

"Sorry big boy, guess you don't get to make my dream come true." I tried my hardest not to take her right there, she saw my face, chuckled, kissed my cheek, walked past my team, and left off to her room. I looked at my team with anger clear on my face.

"You guys couldn't have come at a worse time." Amara and Arthur walked past me,

"We could have come while you two were having sex." I had to agree with Arthur on that, Viktor walked past and patted me on the shoulder.

"Maybe next time?" Viktor started to laugh as he went to his bed. I went lay in mine, the smell of Yang was still there. I felt my scroll go off. I pulled it out of my pocket, the message was from Yang, I went to the messages tab and saw that she had sent me a video... Ohhhh God... Bathroom here I come. Yep this is definitly a year to remember.

 **A/N: The song I used is called Stereo Hearts. I apologize if someone didn't like the doing. I thought it fit Yang and Lance perfectly besides, CELEBRATE! GARNETS DEAD! Its over... Right?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It had been about 3 weeks since we successfully got rid of Garnet, and things were looking up. I have a girlfriend that loves me, I have a lot of good friends, my grades are good, and my robotic leg has actually improved my speed to the point where if me and Arthur race, I win, not by much, but I win.

Today my physical therapist wants me to come in, she wants to make sure that my robotic leg is still functioning and isn't messing with my normal day to day activities. Everytime I go Yang comes with me. I told her she didn't have to and I would only be there for 30 minutes but Yang insisted so she goes with me. I won't tell her this but I'm glad that she continues to go with me even though I tell her no. It makes me feel like were un-breakable.

As we were walking to the infirmory I noticed Yang was a bit more distant than usual, "You good Sunshine?" Yes that is still her nickname, and yes she does like it.

Yang looked to the ground as she spoke, "Yep, just thinking..." Now she's just being difficult, "About?"

"The Vytal Festival." Ahh yes the Vytal Festival, A place where all four kingdoms get together to celebrate a treaty that was signed about 80 years ago at the end of the Great War, on the island of... You guessed it, Vytal. Now every two years a festival is held to commemorate our untiy as a whole and to show everyone that we are at peace. Yang wasn't much for the fesival, she mostly wanted to smash some heads in at the tournament, I can't blame her for it. The tournament is supposed to have some of the best teams from each school come and participate. I'm not too keen on fighting in the tournament myself but Yang has been training all year for it so I know it means a lot to her, and as her boyfriend it is my duty to comfort her and help at any point as long as she needs it.

"What about it?" I ask as we begin to enter the infirmory, some of the nurses and doctors saw me and waved, I obviously waved back.

"I... I want you to fight in it." Yang didn't look at me she just keeped looking down. Once I told her that we wouldn't fight she has been quite pushy to get me to change my mind. The way I see it is that my team may be one of the better teams at Beacon but we pale in comparisson to team RWBY and JNPR who both fight each other constantly to see whos best, while my team tends to fight only when necessary.

"Yang I told you, we aren't ready for this caliber of fights. We can barely hold our own against one of your teammates let alone all of us versus all of you... We aren't ready."

Yang didn't say anything after that, she just looked forward and dropped the subject, it was starting to bug me. She always got like this after we talked about the tournament. Yang would just look indifferent until I made her laugh, which was easy to do, but still she shouldn't be upset with me at all.

"You know what Yang... If the therapist says it's okay, I'll talk with my team about joining in the tournament." I felt like I shouldn't have given in but when she smiled at me, I was happy that she was happy.

"FINALLY... Why do you have to be sooo stuburn sometimes?" I chuckled and opened the door to my therapist's room and waved at Dr. Terra Lekarski, my therapist, well she's not really my physical therapist because the part of my body she checks isn't my body. She works on my robotic leg and makes sure it's running properly, so I guess that makes her my... Technician? She was about the size of Yang and wore black box framed glasses over her terracotta eyes, she had light brown hair that went into a ponytail, she still had some bangs falling free on the left side of her face but not to the point were you couldn't see her eyes. She may be my technician but she could still preform the work of a doctor, so she wears a white lab coat with a red button up shirt underneath. Her pants were black slacks and she was wearing dress shoes. As I walked in she greeted us with a warm smile and gestured for us to take a seat.

"Hello you two! Lance how you feeling today?" Terra pulled out a clipboard and grabbed a pencil and waited for my response, "I feel fine Terra, you?" Yes I called her by her first name. She made it very clear when I first met her that she wanted me to treat he like a friend, a friend that was sent here by Atlas to watch over my leg and make sure I was okay.

"No he's not fine... He's been complaing about what happens when he takes a shower with his leg." Yang doesn't let me lie to Terra, like, at all. If I get a date wrong Yang is going to immediatly tell her when and what really happened. It was sweet to see her care so much about my well being.

Terra looked at me and cocked an eyebrow as she spoke, "Lance what happened?" the room got silent after she finished speaking, I started to rub my neck and look away until Yang elbowed me in the ribs.

"Fine... I get mildly shocked, not enough for me to scream out or anything.. Just enough to make me move my leg out of the shower." Yang and Terra are the only people I tell about my leg problems, Arthur tries to understand but he simply can't. Not even Rosey or my dad know about my leg... I haven't had the courage to tell them yet.

Terra smiled slightly and began to write on her clipboard, "You do know that you're not supposed to wear your leg while you bathe?" Yang spoke up, not even giving me time to defend myself.

"I TOLD HIM THAT!" Yand said as she punched me in the arm. I hate when she's right especialy after I finished arguing with her, because it usually ends with me being harmed for protesting against her. I really do love Yang, she tuaght me how to love, be a good friend, and... Pick my battles.

"Okay... I'm sorry, it's just wierd to stand with one leg." I did it one time to see what it was like... I fell and almost couldn't get up, luckily Viktor was there but it was a really awkward day after that.

Yang let out a deep sigh before she spoke, "Just take bath-"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I have a deep hatred for baths. Why? I feel as if taking a bath is me bathing in my own filth, and showering washes it of my body and down my drain, not stay in the tub with me.

Both Yang and Terra face palmed, Terra wrote something down as she spoke, "The only reason he gets shocked is because he takes his leg in the shower. Taking a shower with your leg won't get you killed but it can cut down the longevity of it use, so please take good care of it. Anything else?"

I looked at Yang to see if she had anything else to add. She looked to me and gestured towards Terra. Yang wanted me to ask about the tournament. I quickly shook my head and stood up to walk out. Yang immediately grabbed my arm and yanked me back into my seat.

"He has something to ask you Terra." Yang started to dig into my soul with those big lilac eyes of her's causing me to fidget in my seat a little, "Yeah Terra... Ummm, how's your day?"

Yang definitly didn't think that was funny as she cocked her hand back and smacked the back of my head hard enough to make me see black spots.

"Ask. Her. NOW." I gulped as Yang's hair started to smoke a little bit, I looked back to Terra and sighed. I'm doing this to make Yang happy.

"Is it... Okay... If I participate in the tournament?" Every word that came out of my mouth was forced out, I didn't want to ask her but when Yang kissed my cheek, it was all worth it.

Terra started to flip through her clipboard, she would stare at each page for a second and then flip to the next, until finally she stopped and looked back to us, Yang was hopeful, and I was definitely worried.

"Yes, just make sure you continue to come see me regularly so I can continue to keep track of your leg. Got it?" I nodded and stood up, Yang did the same.

"Got it." I said sadly, I hunched my shoulders and walked out after waving bye. Yang quickly grabbed my arm and spun me around so she could hug me, "I'm soo happy that you're going to fight in the tournament. Be sure to train hard okay and- Wait a second." Yang pulled out her scroll and took a call.

"Why would Weiss want us to go to the docks?" Yang started to walk ahead of me so I sped up to keep pace with her.

"To spy on the other teams? That sounds about right... I'll be there in a minute. Okay see you in a few, Blake." Yang put her scroll back in her pocket and looked over to me.

"Wanna come with, maybe you could spy with Weiss." Yang smiled at the thought of me going with her, I simply chuckled and patted her head... No I didn't get punched, Yang trust me with her crown jewel.

"Not this time. I'm going to go back to my room and give them the bad news and then we'll start training I guess." Yang started to laugh as she wrapped an arm around me.

"Stop complaining... You'll like it, I promise." Yang kissed me on my cheek to make me feel better. I would be lying if I said it didn't help a little bit.

I shook my head and noticed that we were approaching team RWBY's dorm "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Go on your boring espionage mission." Me and Yang opened the door to the room and we looked at the rest of RWBY. Ruby was laid back in her bed, Blake was reading, and Weiss was pacing back and forth.

"What took you so long!?" Weiss' impatience was bafiling sometimes.

The heiress approached us and snatched Yang up, "We have to go welcome the new students!" Before I could even say bye, Weiss had stolen my girlfriend and hauled her off. Ruby and Blake stepped up to me, both seemed happy to see me.

"Hey Lance, did you two just come from the infirmory?" I nodded and looked at Blake who noticed my slight scowl, "Is everything okay?" I was about to nod but my mind told me that I would be lying.

"No... Yang wants me compete in the tournament." The two girls were trying to surpress their excitment. Blake's expression changed very little, her face only hinted at a smile while Ruby was losing her fight against her face until finally she burst out and hugged me.

"YAY... Now the three strongest teams at Beacon will compete!" I lifted Ruby off of me by her cape and smiled ever so slightly.

"I'm absolutly positive team CFVY can beat the crap out of us." Ruby poked me in my nose, and giggled. I let her go and Blake spoke.

"Out of first years we are the strongest three." I wasn't going to argue with that, "And besides, you already took down a criminal organization in your fourth week at Beacon... THAT'S AWESOME!" Ruby said as she tapped me on the chest.

"Your teams skill is a lot higher than you think, if only you would believe in your teams abilities, then maybe you can surpass other teams." Blake was pretty wise for her young age. It's probably from reading all of those books.

Weiss ran back to the other two members of her team at mach speed and dragged them away, "YOU TWO COME ON! WE'LL MISS THE BOAT!" I waved as the three left me to walk alone. I headed to my room that was a few doors down and opened it to see Viktor texting and Amara trying to teach Arthur how to draw.

"Hey Lance!" Viktor shouted from his bed, "Sup... We nead to have a team discussion stat." All of the team looked up from there activities and listened carefully.

"I have been talking with team RWBY and they think it would be best if we...Compete in the tournament. As you guys know, I don't make big decisions without speaking to you guys first... So what do you guys think?"

Everyone looked at each other. A devilish grin formed on Viktor's face, "I'm deffinitly about beating up some kids and sending them home to their moms." I nodded to Viktor. 1 for the tournament.

"I don't mind either way." Amara said as she started to erase something Arthur drew, It wasn't looking good whatever it was.

Arthur's eyes seemed to twinkle for some reason, "Lot'a cute girls could notice me when I'm out there." As soon as he finished that Amara smaked him in the back of the head, "And if you try to talk to anyone of those girls, I'll break your neck." Amara said with her teeth clenched together, Arthur laughed and kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear.

"Well that means 2 are for it, 1 is indifferent, and 1 is against it... Looks like we're training for the tournament... Common guys, lets go to the sparring room." I was the one agianst it but it didn't matter now. We began to leave our room and head for the sparring room. Thats where every student who was participating in the tournament went to train. While we were walking I heard Viktor gasp as he read a message on his scroll.

"What, did Neo say something rude?" Amara asked with a hint of venom as she spoke, "No, Gray just sent me a text... My jackets done!" Before we could stop him, Viktor was already across campus, with us chasing him down.

"VIKTOR SLOW DOWN!" Arthur shouted to our yellow blur. Once we got to the smithy we saw Gray handing Viktor a yellow jacket, alot like the one he wore when we first met but this one had white going down the sides, and on the cuff of the jacket it opened up kinda like those hoods on sports cars, Viktor quickly put it on and smiled.

"Perfect fit Gray!" Viktor said as Gray pated him on the back, "That's good now try it out!" We all stepped back a few feet and let Viktor try somethings out. I noticed on each wrist was a type of circular wheel that had four different type of dust in four slots. Viktor switched it to electric dust and the white strip on the side of the jacket turned yellow signifying electricity, while the outlets on the cuffs of the jacket sparked and a electric line passed in front of Viktor's fist. He did the same to the other one and now he had brass knuckles made out of pure electricity. I could see the happiness radiating from Viktor's face until he went solemn again and switched his jacket back to safe mode.

Slowly Viktor pulled his left sleeve back to reveal his old weapon, "I'll miss you Electick." He began to unclip it and hand it to Gray.

"Don't worry Viktor, I'll make sure I she gets fixed up and good and proper. She deserves no less than the best." Viktor nodded and smiled slightly, "We had a lot of great time you and I... You were a bit overpowered... WAIT!" Viktor snatched the watch out of Gray's hand and began to take it apart. He opened up the titanium cassing around the yellow dust crystal and pulled it out with a set of rubber gloves Gray handed him.

"Why are you taking it out? it's just a dust crystal" Amara semmed to be bored of his antics, I was just curious, the way he was handling the crystal made it seem very important to him.

"My grandfather gave me this crystal befor he passed away." Viktor took the yellow dust crystal out of his left wrist dust system and placed in the old one, earning a look of confusion from Gray.

"I understand that it has a lot of sentimental value to you but what happens when it's drained of its energy?" Gray looked at the yellow dust crystal that Viktor had gaven him and placed it in a box with other dust crystals.

"I'll drill a hole through it and make a necklace and then switch the crystal." Viktor took off the rubber gloves and handed them back to Gray. Gray seemed pleased with the answer and switched his focus to me.

"Lance how is your leg?" I sometimes forget that the teachers know about my robotic leg. It was to make sure that the teachers knew that if my leg malfunctioned and I didn't make it to class they would excuse me.

"Fine sir... Though it's still a bit weird to have a robotic leg, but I'm getting over it." Arthur and Amara had already began to walk away to the sparring room and Viktor was adjusting his jacket.

Gray could tell I wasn't fine and continued to question me, "You sure? You don't seem fine."

Viktor started to giggle but never looked either of us in the eye, "He's just mad the he let his girlfriend sweet talk him into competing in the tournament."

"He's not completely wrong... She didn't sweet talk me into it, she kinda gave me the silent treatment until I finally gave in to her demands." Both Gray and Viktor burst out laughing.

"I don't see how that was funny." I crossed my arms and turned my back on the two, waving as I walked away, Viktor quikcly caught up to me and patted my soulder, he had a sly smile on his face before he began to talk again.

"Sooo, did you two ever pick up were you left off... Y'know, the day we went out to the club and you two danced up a storm." My face began to blush. I tried to walk even faster but Viktor was the fastest on the team so he easily kept up with me. I didn't want to tell him the answer to that question.

"What me and Yang do is none of your business." I heard Viktor laugh, he must not have seen it because he walked directly into a wall as he was laughing, causing me to laugh.

Viktor regained his composure and ran up to me, "That's not funny... It hurt." Viktor started to rub his head as we walked. We soon arrived to our destination, the sparring room.

The room was the same size as a basket ball court but without the staduim for people to sit in. Every inch of the floor was covered in tile, so when you fell it hurt. Glynda stood by and waited for any structural damage so she could repair it. I saw Arthur talking to Amara over at an empty area, of course we began to walk over there when I was stopped by a girl in a beret and some shades, her hair was a dark brown color but her right bangs turned to a caramel color before it reached the end. She had on a long sleeved cocoa colored sweater and around her waist was a vest of some sort . She had a belt with bullets going across it, the belt was holding up her black pants. On her waist was her weapon that I hadn't seen yet. It was a black purse, something about it was off though, it seemed metallic. This was Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY.

Coco had tilted her glasses revealing her brown eyes as she talked, "Hey Lance you finally decide on whether or not you're competeing?" I looked down at her and grimaced, she had also been trying to get me to join in the tournament. I just chalked it up to her wanting to pummel me but I guess today's the day I find out.

"Yes we will enter... You can thank Yang for the change of heart." I could see and glint in her eye but she never smiled, she pointed to her biggest teammate, Yatsuhashi, and dragged me over to him.

"Hey, Yatsu, this here is Lance, he's going to help you train for today." My jaw dropped, I yanked Coco back to me and began to scold her, "How can you just put me up aganst the biggest member of your team?!"

Coco placed a hand on my shoulder and winked at me, "Size doesn't matter." Okay well I'm not going to tell Yang that comment, I brushed her off, and let out a deep sigh. Coco didn't see that as a no and pushed me to the locker room.

"Go get changed and bring your A-game. You'll need it to win." I shuttered when I looked back to her giant partner who was sharpening his sword that was bigger than me. Viktor ran over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If you die can I have your bed?" I sighed and continued to the locker room, "I guess." I heard Viktor jump for joy behind me, as I walked into the locker room, I went to my locker and opened it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jaune getting dressed in his gear.

Jaune hadn't noticed me yet so I made my presence known, "So who you fighting Jaune?" Jaune almost jumped out of his skin, he gets scared easily.

"Umm Pyrrha, you?" I smiled at him and Pyrrha's 'relationship'. It consited of her dropping mega hints on his head and him not even noticing, "Yatsuhashi." I heard Jaune gasp a little.

I could feel him place a hand on my shoulder, "You were a dear friend to me, and I just want you to know that...that you were like a brother to me!" Jaune had the most dramatic acting I had ever seen, it was moving. I pressed my hand against his shoulder and began to act with him.

"I... I lived well... So don't let this haunt you... Remember me as I was." And with my final words I grabbed Fides, placed it in my sheath, and left the room with Jaune shouting

"I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Soon after that I heard laughter, and I began to laugh too. Jaune may not be the best fighter, but he was definitely a good friend.

I walked out onto the arena that Yatsu was standing on and saw we had drawn a crowd, even Glynda was looking up from her scroll to see. I guess Viktor had told everyone what was goind to happen. I stood in front of Yatsu, his shadow casted over me, making me gulp. I don't know what his parents fed him but if Ruby wants to be big I think she needs to lay of the milk and eat whatever he does.

"Are you ready to begin?" Yatsu's deep voice startled me, but he seemed indifferent, "You bet." And with those words he stepped back and I went to my side of the arena. He pulled out his giant orange buster sword that was even bigger than me. I pulled Fides out of it's sheath and pressed the button to make it go into it's buster sword from. it was big but nowhere near as big as Yatsu's. He grabbed it with both hands and got into his stance, I did the same.

I started to try and physc myself up to fight him, and It was kinda working, "Okay me, you got this, like Coco said, size dosen't matter. How strong can he be any way?" I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. If I lose this fight I'll know how good I really am but if I win... This fight will be a fluke accident.

"BEGIN!" I heard Glynda yell from the sidelines. I immediatly ran towards Yatsu and let my body take control, I switched Fides back into a normal sword and slid under a swing from Yatsu. I could see my reflection in his blade, while sliding I kicked him in his knee and made him stumble back, I used gravity dust to shot at the ground and send me flying into the air. I looked down at Yatsu and saw that he didn't have any range so I switched Fides into a rifle and began to fire explosive dust rounds at him. He somehow managed to cut one of my rounds in half, makng it impact around him. I swticed my weapon back to gravity dust and aimed behind me, I fired and the recoil sent me flying back at Yatsu. I switched Fides back to a buster sword and slammed it into Yatsu's blade causing a loud ringing sound to go through the entire arena.

I felt something wrap around my foot, I looked down to see that Yatsu had me by my real leg and threw me to a wall. I hit the wall and started to see black spots. I fell to one knee and saw that Yatsu was approaching me. This isn't looking to good, I haven't even landed a hit on him yet and I'm starting to get tired. I noticed that Viktor and Arthur were cheering me on, they gave me the will to keep fighting. I stood up and thought of a plan. I waited for Yatsu to get about 3 feet away from me then I threw my blade at him and ran at him while he tried to block my sword from hitting him. As he slashed my sword away from him, I grabbed the hilt of Fides as it flew past me and I swung it at Yatsu's chest. I HIT HIM!

I didn't stop there though, I keep pushing with my attacks going as fast as possible to end this fight. Yatsu grabbed my head with his huge hand and threw me again this time I was ready and aimed at him while I was flying back. I fired 5 ice dust rounds and landed all of them. I switched my rifle to gravity dust and reoriented my body and fired my rifle behind me. I didn't stop completely. I used my robotic leg to absorb most of the impact and allow me to fire of the wall with my gravity shots. I think I saw air form around me. Did I almost break the sound barrier? Once I was about to hit Yatsu, I did a front flip and switched to buster sword mode and swung the giant sword down on Yatsu's head. I watched as the ice around him shatterd from the sheer force of my swing and sent him flying into a wall. I used my gravtiy dust to slow down until I could land safetly and even then it wasn't a soft landing. As soon as my feet touched the ground I tripped and started to roll, soon I was in front of Glynda.

I looked back at our aura trackers. Mine was a shade of dark orange, sitting at 30% and Yatsu's was at... 1%, "I...Won?" I looked back to Glynda to see she was smiling slightly. I looked over to Viktor, Arthur, and Amara, all of them had the same look of awe in their face.

The crowd that we had gathered started to cheer. I stood up and recieved a few pats on the back, I walked past all of the people until I was right in front of a weak Yatsu.

I reached my hand out to help him, he grabbed mine and I leaned back to get him up. Once he was up he let go of my hand, "That was an amazing fight Yatsu... Thank you for sparring with me."

He nodded and shook my hand, "You are a good fighter Lance... You will do well in the tournament." I smiled at the words of encourgement and fell backwards from exhaustion. Viktor and Arthur ran over and picked me up.

Viktor mumbled under his breath hoping I wouldn't hear, "Now I don't get his bed." I flicked him in the forhead as we walked back to my room. Once we got to the room they threw me into my bed and left back to the sparring room. All of me ached for a nap so I did. I woke up about 3 hours later to a text from Yang.

 _HELP! SOS! SOS!_

As soon as I saw it I walked out of my room and headed to team RWBY's room to see what was wrong. I heard yelling as I approached the door. I stopped in my tracks as I heard Weiss speak.

"I'm a victim!" Ohh boy, the rich girl is a victim, sounds like something a rich kid would say.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't perticularly trust the faunas?" I always did notice that Weiss watched Viktor extra close if he was in her vacinity, I always assumed that she just didn't like him. Looks like I was mostly right.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed." Okay that sounds pretty bad, "My grandfather's company has had a target painted on it's back for as long as I can remember." I wouldn't doubt that, I did a research project on the Schnee Dust Company and found some pretty messed up things that didn't put the Schnee name in the best light.

"And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends dissapear, board members exicuted, an entire tran car full of dust... Stolen." Wow, okay now I just want to give Weiss a hug and tell her everythings gonna be okay, but as I moved to the door she spoke with twice as much sadness as before.

"And every day my father would come home furious, and that mad for a very difficult childhood." I though of the implications of that and then I remembered her scar on her eye, and my blood started to boil. If I ever meet Weiss' dad I'm going to personally escort him to hell.

"NO!" Weiss screamed at somebody, I couldn't tell who, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang!?" Now I want to know but I'm kinda scared of the answer. Wait who is she yelling at anyways?

"It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! AND MURDERERS!"

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" That was Blake and and she sounded... Wait... We?

I opened the door as fast as I could and stepped into the room to see Blake looking at us with the realization of what she had said.

"I-..." Before anyone could stop her she bolted out of the door as fast as possible.

"Blake wait! Come back!" Ruby must have known that she wasn't catching her because she stopped before she passed the door frame. I looked over to Weiss and put on the calmest voice possible.

"I must be a faunas because I did all of those things, Viktor hasn't though... Must be a human." All of my sarcasm came with venom and anger.

Weiss shot a look of pure hatred at me, "Do NOT patronize me!"

My heart ran cold at her tone towards me, "I'm sorry that you're racist."

"Lance... You wouldn't understand." Weiss began to walk over to her bed and sit down, placing her head in her hands.

Yang asked for help so here I go. I walked over next to Weiss and sat down, "Weiss, has Blake ever hurt you?" Weiss didn't say anything, she only shook her head.

"How about Viktor?" She shook her head again, "Alright... So don't lump every faunas you meet into a group of killers... It's not my place to tell what you will do, but as a friend... I can tell you what you should do."

Weiss used her sleeve to wipe of the tear stains, "Then what should I do Lance?" Her voice was cracking ever so slightly and her eyes were getting red.

"You should acess how you truly feel towards faunas and make a decsion based on that. Not just say what you think you know." I guess me and Blake both like to get as much wisdom as possible because that sounded a little to smart even for me.

Weiss looked down and thought of something else to say, "But what about all the years when the White Fang-"

"See Weiss, thats the problem... You keep saying White Fang and then adding faunas in with them as if there the same thing... Look at it like this... The average White Fang member wears white clothes and a mask. Normal faunas just walk around and talk with friends... But what you did pushes faunas to be angry and become White Fang members. So essentially you're creating the problem evertime you yell about a faunas doing this or a faunas doing that... It's not them... It's the White Fang... Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"I do... Truly I do... But I can't just forget everything that happened, I can't just-" I put my hand in front of her face to hush her.

"I don't want you to forget... I want you to think." I patted her on the back and stood to leave out of the room, Ruby walked over and hugged me.

"Thanks for trying Lance. We'll be heading out tomorrow if she isn't back by morning... You should come along with us."

I chuckled and patted her head, "I don't think I'll make it but if you guys need me, Yang will call me." I looked to Yang, she was sitting in a chair thinking of what to do now that her partner ran out on her. I moved past Ruby and kneeled in front of Yang.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it for when you guys look for Blake." I wrapped her up in a hug and she hugged me back tightly.

"Thanks for coming at least." I caressed her hair and smiled, "It was the least I could do. Now Yang I'm being dead serious here... I do not need you to come with me to go speak to Terra. Just find Blake and bring her back." Yang nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. I let her go and left the room back to mine.

As I walked through the door I saw Viktor, Arthur, and Amara watching the fight from earlier today on Arthur's scroll. I shut the door behind me and hopped in my bed.

"Lance that was a good fight!" Viktor stated as he ran and hovered over me with a giant smile on his face.

I smiled back at him and plucked his forehead, "Thanks." Arthur and Amara walked to my bed and sat down.

"So what are we doing tomorrow captain?" Arthur spoke with a bit of enthusiasum, "Tomorrow... We train for real. Non stop for the whole day and then after tomorrow we take a break. Sound good?"

All of my team looked at each other and spoke in unison, "Sure."

"Good now get off my bed... I'm trying to sleep." They all laughed and did as I said, each of them going to a seperated bed, except for Arthur and Amara they got in the same bed. I chuckled at the two love birds and slowly drifted into uncoNsciousness.

I woke up before everyone else, I heard my stomach rumble and felt it's empty ness. I sat up from the bed and looked around. The sun light peering though the closed curtain shining directly on my face. I stood and stretched my back, hearing a few audible clicks. I decided to help my team and make sure they were ready for their training day.

I headed into our dorm's kitchen and started to cook eggs and bacon. The aroma swept through the dorm. I heard noise coming from the bedroom and in a matter if moments Viktor was standing behind me drooling.

"You... You... Can cook?!" Viktor began to reach his hand towards a plate of finished bacon. I immediately smacked it and kept cooking.

"Yes."

Viktor was clearly annoyed with me for some reason, "You've been able to cook this whole time... WHY IS THIS THE FIRST TIME YOU COOKED!?" Viktor began to prod me in the side making me jump. I spun around and put him in a head lock.

"You gonna shut up and eat or are you gonna complain?" My ultimatum made Viktor hush instantly. I let him go and handed him a plate. I walked out of the kitchen and went into the bedroom. Arthur was just now waking up.

"I cooked." Arthur looked at me and hearts started take shape in his eyes.

"Bro... I love you...no homo." I chuckled and pointed back in the kitchen, "Better get in there now before Viktor eats it all."

Arthur whispered into Amara's ear and ran into the kitchen. Within seconds he came back with two plates of food. One for him and one for her. I walked back into the kitchen to see Viktor with a few pieces of bacon hanging out of his mouth and a plate of eggs.

I chuckled and grabbed some bread and put some eggs on the bread and eat a sandwich. I walked out and went take a shower after I ate. When I finished I put on my school clothes and began to leave, but was stopped by Amara.

"You not training with us?" She placed a hand on her hip and seemed slightly annoyed,"Don't worry... I'm going to my therapist and then I'm gonna go to the sparring room." I reassured her and left to see Terra.

 **Arthur POV's**

I watched as Lance left and headed for his doctor and I felt a bit sad as he left, Amara noticed and sat down next to me, "Arty what's wrong?" Amara wrapped her arm around me and tried to comfort me but still felt bad.

I could feel my throat choke up, "He's the second person that almost died because I wasn't strong enough to stop it." Amara leaned her head on my shoulder and scooted closer to me until her shoulder was against mine, "Arthur no one blames you."

I lowered my head and shook it as I talked, "You're wrong... I blame me... " No one understands, I don't want to be alone in this world but I can't even defend the people closest to me.

Amara started to caress my face to try and get me to calm down but it didn't work, "Arthur I..."

I stood up and decided to go train to relieve some stress, "Don't worry... I'll be fine... Let's go train for a while." I guess Amara thought it would get my mind of it so she agreed and Viktor ran past us and out the door.

We walked leisurely to the sparring room. When we entered we saw teams CRDL, CFVY, and JNPR. All of which were training for the tournament. I walked over to the locker room and got dressed. Once I finished I saw Viktor and Amara stretching.

"So who's fighting first?" Viktor asked as he started to stretch his leg, Amara looked at me and smiled I merely looked at the two. "You two train together for now... I'll go find someone who wants to spar with me." On that note I placed my two pistols on my waist and walked away to team JNPR, maybe someone over there would like to spar with me.

"Hey guys... Anyone free to spar?" I didn't really care who said-

"I will spar with you Arthur." See I was going to say I didn't care who I fought but I didn't mean that. The invincible girl, Pyrrha Nikos stepped up to me and I stepped back a bit, "Umm, you dont have to if you don't want to."

I tried to keep my calm but how could I? I watched this girl fight before and the guy she fought never hit her once. Pyrrha grabbed her sword and shield off her back and readied herself.

Pyrrha smiled slightly as she saw the fear in my eyes, "I'm fine to fight you... Jaune needs a break anyway."

Pyrrha is easily the nicest person on this campus but don't take her niceness as a weakness. She could probably beat Yang in a fight one on one. I wouldn't tell Yang that but I believed Pyrrha would win.

I sighed deeply and grabbed my pistols from my waist and turned them into short swords, holding them in a backhanded position, "All right just... Just don't break anything, okay?" Nora and Jaune started to laugh and I let out a smile, but I was being serious.

Pyrrha began to walk over to her side of the arena,"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Were Pyrrha's final words to me. Jaune walked up behind me and paatted me on the back.

"Good Luck." The way he said it meant either he was scared for my safety or he was really trying to wish me luck either way I was still scared. I put up my hands as if I was in a boxing stance and my swords were being held in a backhanded way, the blades were pointing to my knees. Ren walked over to the sidelines and began to ref the match.

"Pyrrha! Are you ready?" Pyrrha nodded to the ninja. Ren looked over to me, "Arthur! Are you ready?" I nodded just as Pyrrha had before me.

"BEGIN!" Just like that the match was on. I didn't run at Pyrrha, I was smart enough to know that she was very skilled in close quaters combat so I switched to my pistols and started shooting. Pyrrha pulled up her shield and ran at me, using her shield as mobile cover. I switched to my short swords when I realized that my bullets weren't stopping her. We clashed, me and Pyrrha locked eyes for a moment before she used me as spring board and kicked off of me and into the air. While she was in the air she spun around and began to shot at me with her rifle, causing me to deflect a shot with my sword but the other hit me in my chest. I grabbed at the spot the bullet had hit me and started to breath heavily. That hurt way more than I though it would. I saw Pyrrha send her sheild at me like one of those super heros and I dodged out of the way. I stod and ran towards her, now that she doesn't have her shield it should be easy right? Wrong, Pyrrha was just as good, if not better without he shield, every blow I sent her way she deflected and countered. At one point I hit her sword hard enough to fall out of her hand and she still managed to dodge my attacks and pick her sword back up before it could even hit the ground. Remember Pyrrha's sheild and how I rolled out of the way. It hit me in my head from behind and sent me flying past her.

"What. The. Fuck." I thought that someone had cheated and threw it at her. Turns out her semblance is polarity. I'm starting to see why I was missing my attacks. Since she can use her semblance I can use mine. I activate my semblance and watched as my red aura created my copy apendages and I began to move them to make sure that I was good. I looked up at Pyrrha and smiled cockily.

"Can you still beat me if I don't use metal?" I began to run full speed at her and started to attack with all four limbs. Pyrrha was able to stave of my attacks but I was still getting hits in, thanks to my aura arms. Me and Pyrrha were going back and forth with hits until finally I couldn't use my aura generated arms anymore and I felt my exahustion catch up with me. Pyrrha noticed to and leg sweeped me before I could even stop her. Once I was on the ground she held her blade to my neck with a serious look on her face. I noticed that she had a few cuts on her face, but they were going away now.

Ren ran over from the sidelines and caled the winner, "This match is over! Pyrrha Nikos wins!" After Ren finished announcing the victor, Pyrrha reached her hand down to me and helped me up, her gentle smile made me feel a little less bad.

"That was a wonderful sparring session Arthur. Thank you for giving me the oppertunity to fight you!" Pyrrha's cheery tone was helpful too. Jaune is a lucky guy.

I smiled back to Pyrrha and patted her shoulder, "Thanks Pyrrha... Even though I lost... It was still fun!" I looked over to the aura trackers and saw that Pyrrha's aura was at 47% and mine was sitting just under the red line at 15%. I was a little salty to say the least. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Amara and Viktor smiling at me.

"I really wasn't able to land hits on you as well when you activated your semblance so if you can mangae to improve your aura usage it woul benifit you greatly." Pyrrha's words were stored inside my brain cause she was right about that. If I could use my semblance a bit more conservitivly than maybe I can beat her in a fight, and if I can beat her than I can beat anyone else who stands in my way.

"Thanks Pyrrha... I'll try to get better." Pyrrha nodded to my final statement and headed off to the locker room. I turned around and began to walk with Viktor and Amara. Viktor being the talkative one.

"Guys check this out!" Viktor ran over to our spot on the area and activated his jacket. He switched one arm to fire, causeing the left arm to spew out fire like a flamethrower. The fire leaped out at about 15 feet. Viktor switched his right arm to ice and began to shot ice crystals out of his jacket, they landed a good 15 yards away. Viktor could now shot at a small disance but at least he has the option. I heard a very familar voice come from behind us.

"Try crossing the two." I turned around to see Lance with one arm crossed and the other holding up his chin, Viktor smiled and did as he was told, pointing his hands at each other and firing his jacket. A huge smoke cloud filled the room and Viktor couldn't be seen anymore. The mist started to float over to me and engulfed me to the point were I couldn't see my own hands. I felt a hand grab me and pull me out of the fog.

Viktor was staring at his hands with pure excitement, "COOL! NOW I CAN BE A NINJA LIKE REN!" Viktor started to pull a Ruby and gitter around like one of those small dogs.

Ren heard Viktor and approached him, "I can't dissapear in a cloud of smoke." Ren said in his usual bored tone. Viktor started to jump for joy.

"I'M A BETTER NINJA THAN REN! YAHOOO!" While we were all laughing at Viktor's antics no one noticed that somehow Ren had taken Viktor's jacket and was holding it over his shoulder. When Viktor realized this his jaw dropped.

"You have a lot to learn, young grasshoper." Ren handed Viktor his jacket back and started to walk away. Ren maybe the coolest quiet person I ever met. Viktor looked at his jacket and then at Ren and bowed on his knees.

"TEACH ME YOUR WAYS MASTER!" Viktor started to bow repeatedly, not once did Ren turn around to acknowledge him. I grabbed Viktor and began to drag him away from the scene he had caused and placed him on a bench.

"I've got an idea." Lance said as he walked up to the rest of us with his school uniform still on, "We'll listen to your advice when you get into your gear." Amara said as she pushed towards the locker room. Lance chuckled and left to the lockers.

 **Lance's POV**

When I left the lockers I saw Amara and Arthur about to spar and Viktor waiting for me, "Okay Viktor you ready?" Viktor looked up at me with a smile and a glint in his eye, "You bet." I nodded and tried to remember my plan.

"Use your ice blast." Viktor complied and began to shot ice out of his jacket and into the ground, "Good now flametrower." Viktor used his left hand for the flamethrower and melted the ice.

"Use your electricity on it." Viktor ran up to the large puddle of water and put his fist against it, making it become electrified. Unfortunatly Amara and Arthur were both in that puddle of water and conciquetally were shocked. By the time we realized what happened both of them looked burnt and their hair was frizzy.

Arthur looked over to use and pointed at Viktor, "I'll. Kill. You." Viktor tried to put his hands up to surrender but it was to late and Arthur was already pummeling him.

"OKAAAY. I'M SORRY... STOP!" Viktor pushed Arthur off and the two locked eyes, a spark of electricity conected the two as the stared each other down. My face darkened when Yang sent another text to me.

 _Weiss didn't listen to ANYTHING you told her yesterday._

A small frown creased my face. I really wanted Weiss to understand that it's not okay.

 _What did she say?_

The scroll went silent for a second. Arthur noticed my frown and walked up next to me, "Everything good?" I nodded and left to the locker room, I felt my scroll buzz again.

 _She said that the innocent never run... And I agree kinda._

I don't know what to say about that. Weiss wasn't wrong in that regard.

 _What does Ruby think?_

My scroll went silent again. I already knew the answer to the question. Ruby was the smartest little girl out here, she understands people even though she doesn't like them.

 _Ruby didn't hear what Weiss said... She was with a friend looking somewhere else._

The only people I know Ruby is friends with is my team, JNPR, and the rest of RWBY. A dark thought started to force itself out and it made me a little angry.

 _It better not be a boy._

I could feel myself chuckle. I was kinda protective over the little reaper even though I know she is capable of handling herself. I guess she's like the sister I didn't want but I'm glad to have.

 _Wow protective much? Don't worry its a girl. Hey I'll text you later we're about to go check in another store._

I felt a little sad that she didn't ask me to come along but it soon past. I kinda want to help her but if she doesn't need it there's no point.

 _Be safe Sunshine._

I walked out of the locker room and Viktor and Arthur were still arguing, "Alright that's ENOUGH. 100 push ups... NOW!" my voice echoed through the room and scared both the boys half to death. Both of them dropped down and began to do as I said. I walked over to Amara with a little smile on my face.

Once I got up close to her I whispered out, "I can't believe that worked." Earning a laugh from Amara. I looked back at the two boys both of them were moving up and down rapidly. I think they hit 40 already.

Amara walked behind me and tapped my shoulder, "What the game plan today Lance?" I hadn't really thought about it too hard so I just came up with a very direct answer, "We continue to train."

My whole team looked at me and waited for more instructions but I couldn't think of any so we seperated into groups of two. Me and Amara. Amara wanted to be partnered with Arthur for obvious reasons but I told her that fighting the same person over and over again will make you vulnerable to other sorts of fighting styles, she reluctantly agreed.

Viktor and Arthur have always had a rivalry. I thought it made sense to pair them up because they will push each other to get stronger. Our training session consisted of sparring, resting, and then switching partners.

When me and Amara finished sparring I had to wait for the others to finish but as I was waiting I got a text from Yang. .

 _JUST HEARD AN EXPLOSION AT THE DOCKS!_

I didn't even let that sink in before I texted back.

 _I'm on my way._

"Guys Yang needs me, she's in trouble!" Before they could say anything I was already bolting to an airship to Vale. I ran at the Bullhead and yelled to the pilot.

"I need to get to Vale it's an emergency!" The pilot slung his head back to look at me, he could probably see the worry in my face. The pilot nodded and the ship took off towards Vale. We arrived in about 3 minutes. Before the bullhead could land I jumped out of the side and ran to the docks as fast as possible. When I got to the docks I saw Blake and another faunas standing and talking so I ran over to check on them. Blake being the first to see me. She looked down and started to walk away.

"Blake please stop running!" Blake stopped but didn't look at me, "You can't keep running when things get tough."

I approached Blake and saw her cat ears and smiled, "It's hard to believed that no one noticed the cat ears." Blake looked at me with worry in her eyes. She was probably scared I would be mean.

"It's cute... Not trying to hit on you I'm just saying... The ears are cute." I walked over and touched one, Blake instantly smacked my hand and scowled at me, "Thet are sooo soft!" I wasn't lying her ears were really soft. Blake started to blush slightly. I looked over to the other faunas who was had both his hands behind his head and one closed eye with a giant smile.

I crossed my arms and switched my attention to the blonde monkey faunas, "You are?" The faunas began to fidget under my gaze and looked away, "He helped me against the White Fang." Blake vouched. I looked him up and down and smiled slightly.

"You got a name?" I put my fist up and held it there, "Sun, you?" He fist bimped me in kind.

"Lance. Thanks for helping her, her TEAM would have been devistated if anything happened to her." I shot an irratated glare at Blake who held her arms and looked down. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a little red hood flapping in the wind, I turned to my right and saw Ruby and some other girl running full speed towards us.

"BLAAAKE!" Ruby jumped up and grabbed the cat faunas and embraced her in a hug, Blake could have easily used her semblance to get out but I guess after she ran for so long that maybe a hug from Ruby would get them to calm down. The other girl however took a seat on a box away from the rest of us and sat alone. Me and the mokey faunas now known as Sun started to talk for a bit while Blake told Ruby everything.

Sun placed his hands behind his head as he spoke, "Sooo... How do you know Blake?" I sat down on a box next to him to get comfortable, "I go out with one of her teammates. You?"

Sun thought about the question for a bit longer, probably thinking of a way to explain hisself, "I met her yesterday when I was... Running from the cops." I looked over to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"So you just... Decided to help her? That's... Strange." I smiled as Sun started to chuckle awakwardly, "Says the guy who showed up out of nowhere." I laughed and leaned back so I could look at him.

"I got a text from my girlfriend and came running." I looked past him and saw Weiss and Yang walking over, "Speak of the devil and she shall apear." That statement earned a laugh from Sun. I stood up and watched as Weiss walked a bit faster to speak with Blake, I stepped aside and went over to Yang and stood next to her. Ruby quickly got in between the two and tried to talk Weiss down.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained te whole thing you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears and their actually kinda cute." Weiss completely ignored her younger teammate and continued to Blake, Ruby stood next to Yang and I and we watched the confrontation begin.

The two stared each other down until Blake got the courage to speak, "Weiss. I want you to know that I am no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-"

"Stop. Do you have have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours... That means I've had twelve hours to decide. And in those twelve hours I've decided..."

Pretty, pretty please don't be racist.

Was the only thought going through my mind. Weiss inched closer to Blake before she spoke, "I don't care!" I could feel everyone calm down when she said that. I let out a deep sigh and smiled. Maybe she had listened to me.

"You don't care?" Blake duobted that Weiss was being serious, as she cocked an eyebrow.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss countered making Blake stutter to find her words.

"No, I-I haven't been one since I was a-"

Weiss raised her hand and waved it to cut off Blake as she spoke, "Upupupupup, I don't want to hear it! All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates and not some... Someone else." Did Weiss just show some self control? Oh my God, I think hell just froze over.

"Of course." I smiled harder at that moment than I had my entire time at Beacon. Still doesn't top when Yang punched Arthur in the mouth.

Ruby noticed the silence and began to get hyped, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Weiss looked over to Sun and I could see he wasn't out of trouble yet.

Weiss pointed a finger at Sun and edged into his personal bubble, "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Sun nervously laughed and stepped back a bit.

Ruby looked around for a second, like someone was missing, "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?" I just realized that the girl that Ruby ran over with was nowhere to be found. I looked behind us and saw a car pull off. Me and Ruby assumed it was her ride and continued our way to Beacon.

As we were walking I could see Blake shuffle over to Weiss' side, "Weiss what made you not care?"

"A friend." Weiss looked over to me and smiled. I walked over to Weiss and was about to hug her when I remembered something.

A smile crossed my face and Weiss was starting to get scared, "Can I has hug?" Weiss squinted her eyes at me but soon her scowl softened into a smile and she nodded. I wrapped my arms around Weiss and chuckled when I felt Yang staring at us two.

"Ahem." I heard Yang from behind me and Weiss, I let go of Weiss and went over to her, "You want one too?" Yang sighed at my stupidity and nodded. I wrapped Yang up in an embrace and pecked her lips, "Only you can get those though." Yang giggled and pushed my head back with her hand. I noticed we still had a certain monkey faunas with us.

"Ummm, Sun. Where are you going?" I asked with a small frown, "I'm participating in the tournament." Oh right, He must have been from one of the other academies.

"Lance you'll be in the tournament, right?" Sun looked over to me with hope in his eyes.

For the first time I didn't feel like not wanting to talk about it, I won't tell Yang but I'm kinda excited, "Yes. I will be in the tournament." I spoke in a monotone voice to try and hide my excitement. Yang bumped her arm into mine and smiled up to me.

"What? It's not like I wanted to or anything." I tried my hardest not to smile, but I couldn't do it, a small grin went across my face and it made Ruby laugh.

"I'm going to enjoy beating up on you!" Ruby's remark got the group to laugh.

"That is if you can beat Vik's new weapon." Everyone went silent after I spoke, the silence carried over to the Bullhead as we stepped on.

Ruby tapped me on the shoulder with a big grin, "So whats his weapon?" I patted Ruby's head and chuckled when Ruby smacked my hand and fixed her hair.

"All in due time, Rubes." Ruby wasn't pleased with my answer but she didn't press anymore. When we landed Sun said goodbye to us all and left to his team. As we headed back to the dorms I saw Viktor, Arthur, and Amara, all of which didn't look to happy with me, their anger soon switched to surprise when they saw that Blake wasn't wearing her bow. Viktor was the first to say something about it.

Viktor ran over and tapped Blake's cat ears, she tried to punch him but she wasn't fast enough, "Finally she stops hiding!" I shot a glare at Viktor that made him hide behind Yang.

"How long did you know!?" I asked while I was trying to get past Yang and to Viktor.

When I got around Yang he was already back over to Blake, "I found out when I first me her. Us faunas are pretty good at spotting a fellow faunas." I gave up trying to strangle him and walked with Yang.

"Lance did you train at all today?" The question was a bit odd to me, "A little today and I fuaght Yatsu yesterday." I could see a bit of anger from Yang.

"Why would Coco let you do that?! I told-"

I loved watching Yang get mad but she was getting mad for the wrong reasons so I interrupted her, "I beat him." A stunned silence fell upon Yang. I felt Yang grab my shoulder and pull me into a hug.

"What's this for?" I wasn't going to fight against her hug, I liked them, "You are actually taking this seriously." I cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the blonde brawler.

"I take important things seriously. I don't see how this was any different." Yang rolled her eyes and opened her dorm room allowing the others to enter first. When I was waiting to speak with Yang someone wrapped me up in a hug, I looked down and saw Blake holding me in her arms.

I chuckled slightly as Blake's cat ears brushed against my nose, "Thank you for being our friend."

"Aww shucks, you guys got me feeling all special." Blake smiled and shook her head a she went into her room. Yang looked upset for sure, "You need to stop getting jelous after all, you are the only one who can get one of these." I closed the gap between us and kissed her on her lips and pinned her against the wall, I started to kiss her neck and got a giggle out of her.

"We're right here you know." I turned around and saw my team looking at us. All of them were embarressed, even Arthur was embarrassed, it made me think for a second.

"Arthur you kissed plenty of girls in front of me but when I do it you get all awkward and stuff. How hypocritical can you get?" A devious smile slid across my face and almost immdeiatly vanished when I realized his girlfriend was right there.

Arthur slowly approached Amara and was met with a very angry face,"Heh heh... He's joking Amara... We joke like that all the time." Amara didn't say a word she just turned on her heels and walked to our room. Thats going to be fun to listen to later. Yang pulled my attention back to her and I went back to kissing her.

"You know... If we werent at school I'd-" Yang had told me plenty of times what she would do to me outside of the scool walls, and it was very flaterring but also a little scary, contrary to popular belief we hadn't actually done anything. That never stopped Yang from wanting to though.

I finished kissing Yang's neck and smiled at her antics, "Yeah, yeah, you made it very clear on what you would do." Yang bit her lip when I finished speaking and moved me out of the way. I couldn't help but stare as she walked back to her room. Yang may have never been a super model, though I know she could be if she tried, she definitly could walk the walk. I smiled as she waved at me and I did the same and left to my room.

When I opened my door I saw Arthur and Amara making out and Viktor covering his face with a pillow, "All right break it up, break it up!" I threw a pillow at the two and knocked Arthur out of his bed, making Amara and Viktor laugh, while Arthur was inraged.

Watching Arthur flip out was definitly entertaining to say the least, "You just finished making out with Yang! And I can't make out with my girlfriend!? YOU ARE THE VERY DEFINITION OF HYPOCRITICAL!" I walked up to my bed and laid down after Arthur finished yelling at me and heard the furious texting of Viktor.

"You still texting Neo?" I heard Arthur ask from his bed, "Yeah... I sent her the videos of your fights."

Amara piped up know, "Oh yeah, what'd she say?" Amara spoke in a very condescending tone when it came to Neo, we never really asked why. I could see that Viktor was happy talking to her, both me and Arthur didn't mind, but Amara just generally hates Neo.

"She said that she's happy to see Lance back on his feet. She also said that she didn't think Arthur was gonna lose until the end of the fight with Pyrrha." My jaw slacked a bit when he said that Arthur fought Pyrrha.

I sat up and looked over to Arthur who was taking his school shirt off and replacing it with a t-shirt, "You faught Pyrrha? How close was it?" When he put on his t-shirt I could tell Neo was just being nice.

Arthur shook his head and got into his bed, "I was at 15% and she was at 47%." Amara rubbed his head and kissed a bruise that was on his cheek. I looked over to VIktor and smiled at him and Neo's perdicament. They hadn't stopped texting each other since I was in a coma. They seemed to like each other but niether wanted to say anything because they were on the opposite sides of the law. It was an unfortunate set of circumstances but they still remained friends.

"Tell Neo I said thanks." I stated as I pulled my cover over my head and laid down. I would've passed out right there but the sound of giggling and kissing noises kept me up. I grabbed a spare pillow and threw it as hard as I could at the couple across the room. I heard a laugh and then a growl of anger, but I didn't here another noise after that. I think I got my message across. I adjusted my remaining pillows and slowly drifted to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

 **A/N: Well that leads to Volume 2. Be sure to favorite the story if you enjoyed it and also review the story and let me know what you guys think. See ya later**


	23. Chapter 22

I opened the door to the place me and Amara usually got books, Tukson's Book Trade 'Home to every book under the sun!'. It may be a catch phrase but so far he hasn't disappointed me or Amara, "Hey Tukson!" I waved as I opened the door to the book store.

The faunas behind the desk, Tukson waved back, "Hello Lance. Just you today?"

"Yeah, Amara has homework and she wanted me to come get a book for her." I began to walk up to the counter and rested my elbows on it, "Well what book is it, maybe I got it." I nodded and tried to remember the name.

"Uhhhh, Third Crusade, or something like that?" Tukson nodded and went through a door behind the counter that led into a back room. I started to look around in the comic book section to see if there was any new issuse of X-Ray and Vav, unfortunently my search was fruitless. I heard the door behind the counter open up and Tukson walked out with a book in hand.

Tukson held the book up with a smile and placed it on the counter for me to examine it, "This it?" I walked over and picked it up, "That's the last copy too." I smiled as I looked over the book. It was definitly the book Amara wanted. This book was big, it held about 900 pages. I like books but this is a bit much either way time to pay.

I handed Tukson the money, "Here you go. So Tukson, when are you leaving for Vacuo." Tukson seemed a little worried when I mentioned Vacuo. I think it's his first out of kingdom trip.

"Umm, nervous to say the least but it should be fun." Tukson put on a smile as he handed me back some change and The Third Crusade. I nodded and walked out over to the door.

"Alright Tukson. Have fun on your trip!" I turned back to Tukson and waved, I watched as he waved back and went into the back room. I opened the door and bumped into a girl with skin a little daker than mine. She had red eyes and mint green hair that was short in the front to give clear sight to her eyes, in the back however were two long mint green locks. She wore an intricate white top and a cropped olive-colored undershirt and her white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and a belt that was a bit big for her so it's wrapped around twice, on the back part of her pants were a holster type thing that held both her weapons... Weapons?

I shuffled with nervousness before I asked my question, I was nervous because ther was another guy staring at me. He was a bit shorter than me, he had gray hair that was partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wore a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body.

"Umm ecxuse me, but are you two coming for the Vytal Festival?" The two looked at each other and smiled at me.

The girl reached out to shake my hand, "Yes we are. Who are you?" I let out a deep breath, these guys looked suspicious but know that I know why there here I feel a bit safer. I switched the book into my left hand and shook the girl's.

"Lance. I go to Beacon." The girls eyes widened at my name, but I chose not to ask about it. This time the guy spoke up, "Oh yeah? So whats the competition like over here?" The guy smiled slightly, it was a bit unseatling but I continued.

"If you haven't been training, you're not going to get very far, the teams around here train 24/7 for any scenario, especially team RWBY... But you guys will find out soon enough." They both cocked an eyebrow at me.

The girl spoke with curiousity, "So then what about your team?" I chuckled at my teams ranking compared to the others, "Team LAVA... We're better than most. Now I got to go, see you guys later." With my final words I left the two to their own devices once I got far away I felt something replay in my mind.

So what about your team?

I never said I had a team until after she brought it up... They've either seen me before or wosre... I'm going to have to ask Neo next time I see her. I walked up to the bullhead that brought me here and had the pilot bring me back to Beacon.

When I landed I could see Sun and a friend of his walking and I waved them down. Sun saw me and waved so I jogged to catch up with them.

"Hey Sun and unnamed blue haired guy." The guy really did have blue hair that was shaved on the sides and was a bit messy, but still cool. He had dark blue eyes and some goggles to protect said eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, kinda like Arthur but Arthur wears a red dress shirt. On the white dress shirt he has a black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides.

The boy reached a gloved hand out to shake mine, "Names Neptune. Yours?"

I grabbed his hand and shook it,"Lance." I could see a smile crease his face when I said my name, "So you're the guy Sun told me about." I looked over the two and cocked an eyebrow.

"What did he say?"

"Just that he saw some of your fights and that you're a really good shot." I chuckled when I looked over to Sun who was watching as... I think that was Jaune who was just thrown into a window.

"Oh...Okay... Hey I'm gonna go to the library to look for one of my teammates, you guys have fun." All of my attention was focused on getting this book to Amara, so I waved bye to them and walked to the library. When I got there I saw Viktor and Arthur walking around in thier Beacon uniforms with their sleeves rolled up. I waved at them and they came running.

"Sup... Where's Amara?" They both pointed to a table that had Amara sitting there reading a school text book. I walked over to her and dropped the book in front of her.

Amara jumpped up out of fear and glared at me, "Hope you enjoy reading the Bible." Amara looked at the book and smiled, "This was so hard to find! Thanks for going get it for me!" I shrugged my shoulders and started to make my way to the cafeteria, but was stopped by Viktor.

Viktor grabbed my shoulder ant turned me around with a very worried look on his face. "Lance, somethings wrong. Neo want's us at a warehouse not to far from Garnet's old one." I nodded and looked down. I really don't want to deal with wahatever bad ideas they have planned for us but I don't think that we have an option.

I let out a deep sigh and walked while talking, "Fine... We'll be there tonight ." I heard Viktor tap his scroll.

"Do we tell anyone?" Viktor looked to his feet and shuffled around a bit, All of my instinct were telling me to say yes.

"No. I will NOT endanger Yang or anyone else again. Even if this is something small I want to be safe just in case." Viktor nodded and headed back over to Arthur who also looked like he knew what was happening.

I headed back to the cafeteria and saw that the doors were open and both Sun and Neptune were standing there. Neptune was kinda mad considering that he was covered in some sort of purple liquid. I walked to the side of them and saw a random turkey fly my way. I pulled out my sword and cut it in half, sending two halves of a turkey flying past me. I though it was kinda cool that I did that but when I looked up I saw that the whole cafeteria was in shambles and team RWBY and JNPR standing in the chaos. The floor was cracked, the was a random hole in the roof, and food was everywhere. Wait where's Yang? I heard the doors behind me fly open and I was shoved aside by Glynda. She started to wave her Riding Crop around and everything in the lunch room went back to normal. I looked over to the teams, each looking surprised that Glynda had fixed everything.

The only person who wasn't watching Glynda was Nora and she was looking at the hole in the roof... Seriously where is Yang she wouldn't have missed this for any-... I watched as my girlfriend fell from the sky and landed on another table breaking it, "YANG!" I shouted but she instantly stood up dusted herself off and sent a thumbs up my way. I could see Glynda raising her arm to disciplne the kids but she was stopped by Ozpin. He spoke with her for a second and then walked out after he nodded to me with a smile. The teams walked over to me and Sun, Neptune left to get himself cleaned up. When they got to us they started to talk about a very explosive food fight.

Yang walked next to me, she had food all over her but somehow none of it got into her hair. Yang edged closer to me and put her arm over my shoulder as we walked, "Hey Lance, did you miss me?" I smiled down at Yang and pecked her on the lips, "Of course I did Sunshine." Yang grinned at me teasingly and poked my sides.

"Come on now... You can't be doing that in front of everyone... I don't want them to know I'm ticklish." I whispered into her ear earning a laugh from Blake. Curse you cat ears and your good hearing!

After Blake finished laughing her and Sun walked over to us, "Lance, you're ticklish?" Sun said with a bit of surprise, I looked down in embarressment. How can I be one of the bigger guys on campus and be ticklish. I tried to shrug it of and say.

"No." But Yang didn't like that answer, "Oh reaaally? Than why do you do this.." Yang started to tickled me under my armpit eliciting loud laughter. I pushed her away and crossed my arms to defend myself from her tickle attacks.

I looked over to Blake, Sun, and Yang who were all laughing at me, "Don't do that!" I thought about a way to get Yang back so I went with an eye for an eye approach. I walked back over to them and picked Yang up and put her over my shoulder and started to tickle her sides.

Yang tried to speak while I tickled her, "LANCE...HAHAH...ST-AHHAHA." I chuckled and understood what she wanted so I let her down. She crossed her arms and bumped into me with her shoulders. I laughed and opened my arms to place one around her shoulder. Me and Yang really did have fun when we were with each other, it was odd to everyone because we have very different personalities but we still somehow stay on the same page. As we walked over to RWBY's room I saw Blake whisper something into Sun's ear and a mishevious smile formed on his face, all of the other memebers of RWBY had the same smile. I didn't know why but I was glad to see everyone smiling. When we got to the room, Ruby opened the dor for her team and they all walked in, leaving me and Sun to wave. I was about to walk away to my room when Sun pushed me as hard as he could into Team RWBY's dorm and I fell onto my back in the middle of their floor.

"SUN WHAT Thhhheeee... Oh. Shit." I noticed that Ruby had shut the door and a smile was on her face.

"So you're ticklish huh?" Ruby's smile got bigger and bigger at every second. I realized I was tickled in front of all of them. I started to back away to the window, "Be cool guys..." I looked around and saw that all of the girls were getting closer. Now where do I go?

"Lance... Come here." Yang thought if she put on a cute smile and tried to reach out to me I would come quietly, "You'll never take me alive!" At my final words Yang's cute smile went predatory.

"If you don't come here peacefully. You will be forcefully tickled." Blake put on the most serious voice I had ever heard. I know it was dumb but I reached for Fides and remembered that I left it in my locker. Weiss looked at me and smiled, "Did you just reach for your weapon? Oh you're definitly getting tickled now." I chuckled awkwardly and realized I was on their balcony.

"No where to run." Yang was the first one on the bacony so now I had the route I came here on blocked. I looked up and heard a clashing noise. It must have been Jaune and Pyrrha... ON THE ROOF.

Yang noticed my gaze and tried to grab me, but I was already pulling myself up to the roof. I felt overwhelmingly happy that I just had to gloat, "HAHA, SUCKERS!"

I was about to turn around when I saw a hand on the roof side and then the hair of a blonde. I started to run as fast as possible. I didn't get far, Yang grabbed my collar and pulled me to the ground and hopped on top of me to pin me down, she pushed her hands past my closed armpits and began to tickle me. I couldn't even fight back, I was laughing so hard. I tried to turn my body but was met with even faster tickles.

The amount of laughing I was doing started to cut off my oxygen, "I-HAHAHAH. ST-AAHAHAH. I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" Yang realized I couldn't breathe and moved her hands to my chest. I took in a few gasp of air and chuckled.

"Why is it that you always end up on top?" I looked deep into Yang's lilac eyes and smiled. Yang started to blush a little, "Would you like it any other way?" I realized that was another sex question and pulled her in close.

"No." Yang began to kiss me like our first kiss so long ago. Yang was releantless in her attacks and I didn't mind letting her barrage me with kisses. Yang leaned back and smiled down at me.

"Yeesh, I was scared you guys might keep going." A brand new voice came from behind us. I leaned my head back to look at the new person, Jaune and Pyrrha were both standing there a little unsure of what to say. I had forgoten that they were the reason I got the idea to climb up here. Yang waved at them and I nodded.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Yang started to stand up and I sat up and spun around to look at them, "Just training... You two?" I stood up and dusted myself off, "I was running from her... They were trying to kill me with tickles." Jaune seemed to get a little smile on his face, "Man, I know how that feels." I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"What? having seven sisters makes it incredibly hard to not be tickle attacked!" When Jaune said that he had seven sisters I felt a deep sorrow for him. If they all decided to attack him at one time, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Well we'll leave you guys to your training." Yang started to walk away with me in tow, we waved at the two and reached for the door to the roof when we heard more clashing behind us. I spun around and saw that Pyrrha was teaching Jaune a basic strike attack. It's good to see Jaune wanting to better himself.

"Who do you think would win in a fight me or Pyrrha?" I asked as we walked into the dorm hallway. It was a good question, simply because she is the most powerful on team JNPR and I might be the strongest on my team so if it came down to it could I win against her?

Yang chuckled and began to tease me, "Since you beat Yatsu you think you can take Pyrrha on? You're being very bold today." I frowned slightly, "Yes or No." Yang smile faded but she still thought about it.

"She would win. Her fighting skill is unmatched and don't even get me started on her semblance, it's so broken!" I watched as Yang's face turned to a scowl. Now it was my turn to tease.

"Coming from the girl that takes in damage and then dishes it out as her own power. Yeah your's is pretty broken as well." I could feel Yang glaring at me but it soon turned to a smug grin.

Yang wrapped her arm around my waist as we walked, "So no matter how hard you hurt me, I'll get back up." My face darkend when I remembered what Viktor told me.

"And in the event that you don't... I'll be there to heal you up and get you back into the fight." I could tell that Yang knew I was worried but she didn't ask anything. We got to my dorm room and I opened the door to see my team getting dressed, Yang saw this too and her face brightened.

"Ohhh, Where we going?" I had the displeasure of telling her otherwise, "Actually Yang we have to go take care of something but we'll be back soon." Yang looked at me with sadness in her eyes but she placed a fake smile, nodded, and started to walk away. I couldn't let her night end on that note so I pulled her back into me. I kissed her lips gently and let her go.

"Goodnight Sunshine." Yang blushed a little and kissed me back, "I'll talk to you tomorrow casanova." Yang let me go and headed to her room. I walked into mine and got into my gear. I looked onto my bed and saw that my sword, Fides, was sitting on my bed.

Arthur was the only person who knew my locker combonation, "Thanks Arthur." Arthur nodded and put his pistols on his sides, "Is everyone ready to go?" I ask as I slide Fides into it's sheath. Everyone nodded and we all began to leave out of the room. I walked us all the way to the Bullhead landing zone and we got a ride to Vale. While we were aboard the bullhead my mind started to wonder about what Neo could possible want.

"Vik, did Neo say what was wrong?" Viktor started to go through his messages, "Nope. She just sent a message that said we were needed." I nodded and looked back out the window. I could already see the nightlights of Vale getting closer and closer. I could see a small figure standing near the landing pad.

I looked over to Vik, his face bright with joy and his smile ever growing, "Neo." When I looked back to Neo I saw that she was standing alone. Just her to escort us to their little lair. When the ship landed we hopped off and walked over to Neo. Vik ran in front of us and embraced Neo in a hug, Neo did so in kind with a smile. We walked up to the two and smiled down at them, well except for Amara.

"So what do you want?" Amara did not like Neo and she made it very clear, "Yeah Neo whats up?" I asked in my more chill tone. Neo facial expression darkned and she gestured for us to follow. Viktor didn't even question her, while me, Amara, and Arthur looked at each other skeptically. We followed Neo until we got to some docks. It wasn't the same warehouse that Garnet used, this one was farther away from everything and it was bigger, we could hear the sound of machinery on the inside.

When Neo got to the door she opened it and nodded to some White Fang members. They stared at us a bit longer but didn't say anything. This warehouse was way differnet on the inside than Garnet's old one. This palce had dust everywhere. A small army could use this amount of dust and be good for the rest of the war. Every section had at least 10 White Fang memebers standing around doing their own specific task. None of them tried to speak to us, they just looked at us as we walked. We rounded a corner and saw that Roman looking at a map of Vale. Neo tapped her shoe to get his attention, when he turned around the first words out of his mouth made me remember why I didn't like him as much as Neo.

"Ahh, Blue it's good to see you again! Neo please escort the others to a different area, and make sure they can't be seen. " I nodded to my team and waved them off, when they were completely gone I looked back to Roman, "Hello Roman." I said flatly he approached me and pulled me up to the map.

"Lance there is someone very important I want you to meet but first- Ohh Look, she sent the kids again." I spun my head to look to see what he was talking about. Directly behind my team were the two kids I saw from earlier. Roman left my side and walked over to the two, and placed them in each of his arms, they didn't like it much.

"This is turning out just like the divorce." Roman said in a very flat tone, "What is he doing here?" The girl got out of his grasp and eyed me up and down. I smiled ever so slightly, "Small world I guess." The girl and boy both looked at each other and reached for their weapons, Roman began to walk in between us and brandished a piece of paper with an adress on it, "Ah, ah, aaah. Why do you have this adress?" The girl began to check her clothes as if she was missing something, Roman had pickpocketted her, causing me to laugh a little.

The girl recovered from her shock and started to joke with Roman, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I placed my fingers on the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily, "Thats kinda why he asked." I stated as I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Yeah. What Blue said." Roman looked over the two kids and the grey haired one stepped up, "We've been cleaning up your problems, one of them at least."

"I had that under control." Roman looked ready to strangle these two and it was considerable funny to me.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Wait, when we met they were going into Tukson's and he was leaving Vale.

"I really hope for your sake you didn't kill Tukson." I looked the two in the eye and felt my blood boil, "And if we did?" I reached for my sword but was cut off by the sound of someone above us.

"Yes Lance what would you do?" I looked up at the woman who was slowly coming down from a platform elevator. If she was up there how long had she been there? Roman stepped in front of me with his cane and spoke, "He would uhh, not kill them?" Roman looked at me and gave me a face that said I should calm down so I sat down in my chair and looked to my feet.

"Cinder!" The girl ran up to Cinder but she never even batted an eye to her. Cinder walked past the girl all the while she was scolding Roman, "I though I made it clear that you would eliminate the would be runaway."

"I was going to-"

"He was going to escape to Vacuo. Mercury and I-"

"Weren't asked to speak." The girl interupted Roman so I assumed it was okay for me to interupt her. I looked her in the eye and dared her to say something I didn't like.

"Quiet both of you." Cinder's gaze switched between me and then back to the he girl, "Did I not specifically instruct the two of you to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" I watched as Roman made a neck slicing gesture behind Cinder and I had to hold a chuckle. Roman may be crazy but at least he's funny crazy.

The girl placed her hand on her arm and looked down, "I just thought-"

"Don't think. Obey." Cinder was just scolding everyone and I wonder who is next.

"Yes ma'am. Won't happen again." The girl could barely meet Cinder's eyes and soon her amber gaze flicked past Roman and towards me.

"The only reason you are still alive is because I belive that we may still have a perpose for you, so do not make me change my mind." I believed her, if she could make Roman this antsy from just her presence she must be either really powerful or really important.

"Yes ma'am." I gazed back at my shoes and cursed myself for coming back to this type of life. The woman focused in on Roman, who chuckled awkwardly when their eyes met, "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner."

"Uhhh. Eh? Ehhhh? EHHHHHH!?" With each 'eh' Roman pointed at various dust boxes and contaners, "Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski-mask." Mercury stated in a very fake impressed way with the girl trying not to laugh to loud.

"Look around kid, I got this town running scared. Police camping out at every corner. Dust prices through the roof. And we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with. Speaking of which... If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand-master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little bit smoother." I have to admire Roman to some extent, he does have good skills as a speaker.

The woman approached him in a very sexy way, "Oh Roman. Have a little faith." Now she was speaking all sexy, yeah Roman's guard was falling, "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." That was pretty convoluded but I get what shes saying, but Roman was having trouble formulating a sentance when her hand touched his face. All he could do was grunt in agreement.

"Besides. We're done with dust."

"Oookay. Then what now?" Roman and I were definatly confused now, "We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." Now I'm more mad than anything.

Roman was definitly more confused than anything at this point, "Coordinates?" Cinder turned around with a smile on her face, "We're proceeding to phase two." She said that with a hint of excitement, but I was still angry. I stood up and walked after her, "So where does that leave me and my team?" She looked me up and down with a little distain.

"You will be tasked with clearing out Mountain Glenn of Grimm... Have fun." My jaw dropped. She had just sent my team on a suicide mission. I was in shock, I couldn't even speak I was so scarred and worried for my team.

Mountain Glenn is home the the biggest disaster to ever happen. It was originally going to be an expasion of Vale but the Grimm population was way to high and the people there were slughtered, leaving only broken remains of a city. But humans being humans we didn't give up and instead of fleeing we decided to build underground, but somehow, someway an explosion went off and in the cave was hundreds of subterrainian Grimm and the people had no way out. That mountain is the biggest tomb ever.

I walked back over to the chair I was sitting in and placed my head in my hands. When I go back to Beacon that could be the very last time I ever see Yang. Neo walked in with the rest of my team, all of them worried about me. I probably looked like I had just witnessed a mass murdering.

"When do we leave to Mountain Glenn?" I looked over to Roman who had been watching me the whole time, "When everything is packed up and that could be in about an hour." I nodded and stood up to leave, the others followed behind me. I turned around and let them know what I was up to, "Guys I need you to stay here... I've got to go tell Yang I love her and then I'll come back." Arthur put his hand on my shoulder, he was scared by the way I was acting.

"What are we walking into?" I shook my head and moved his hand off of me, "Don't worry, I just want to tell Yang I love her, nothing serious." Arthur bought it and went back to the others.

I ran as fast as I could to the landing pad and got back on the bullhead from earlier. When I got back to Beacon I sent Yang a message on my scroll.

 _Meet me at the garden. Please_

I didn't need to get a message back to know that she would be there. I grabbed a blanket I saw in the lost and found box near the cafeteria and headed to the garden. As I approached the garden I saw Yang sitting in the bench were we first kissed, she stood up when she saw me. I threw the blanket to a spot near the bench and went straight to kissing Yang. This wasn't my normal 'I love you' this was 'I might not come back'. I was scared but I couldn't let Yang know that but she knew something was up by how forward I was being.

"Lance what's wrong?" I didn't answer I only moved my kisses to her neck and kissed there, she wanted me to be honest with her, so she pulled my head up to look at her, "What's wrong?" I looked down and teared up ever so slightly, "I just... I just want you to know that I love you and that no matter what happens I will always love you." Yang smiled and placed her hand in mine.

"And I love you." I went back to kissing her neck, making her moan out. I wanted her to know how much I loved her and I knew a really good way to show it. I picked Yang up and sat down with her ontop of me on the blanket and let her kiss me. She started to kiss my neck and I slowly built up my courage to tell her.

"Yang... I-I want to ummm. Can we... Umm." Yang looked up at me from her previous task with a smile. "Lance just spit it out. I'll understand." I smiled at her but looked down and breathed in heavily.

"I want to umm. Be, with you." I was able to say it, but it was quiet and I was scared. Yang didn't say anything for a minute, I felt her hand touch my chin and she looked into my eyes. Her gaze was serious and I wasn't sure what to say.

"Looks like I'm going to have to cross another thing off my bucket list." Yang joked as she planted another kiss on my lips.

"Wait...Bucket list?" I leaned out of the kiss and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Yang pulled my head close to hers and with the most serious voice I had ever heard her use she said, "Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." With those final words, I laid down and got ready for minal final moments with Yang. She's really going to hate me when I leave.

 **Arthur's POV**

"What are we walking into?" Lance shook his head and moved my hand off of him, "Don't worry, I just want to tell Yang I love her, nothing serious." That made sense for Lance so I went back to the others and let them no what he was doing.

"He's going let Yang know and then he's coming back." I went up to Roman and looked him in the eye.

"Now why is Lance so scared?" Roman looked down slightly and looked as if he was sad that we were involved at all, "We have to send you kids in to clear out the Grimm in Mountain Glenn, more specifically and underground area of Mountain Glenn. That's why Blue is scared." Neo stormed in front of me and started to make hand motions, I only understood one and that was the middle finger.

"Neo calm down, this isn't even my fault. If I had it my way I would have left them alone, but what Cinder says goes unless you want to fight her to make her change her mind." Roman looked over to us, we were all confused as to what the were talking about but it must have been bad if Lance was scared to the point were he needed to go back to Beacon just to tell Yang 3 words that he could have easily sent in a text.

"Whats... In the mountain?" Viktor asked with a little hesitation, Roman looked past me and at my small friend, "Grimm that shouldn't be desturbed but dew to the nature of Cinder's plan you 4 unfrotunate souls get the luxary of going in and clearing out an underground city." Viktor nodded at first and then turned around with twice as much confusion, "Underground city?" Neo pulled on Vik's jacket and showed him a note. His eyes got wide and he activated is jacket and pointed his hands at Roman.

"I like my life, and now you guys are basically asking us to throw it away!" Neo placed a hand on Viktor's wrist and pulled it down slowly, Viktor looked into Neo's eye and walked away with what almost seemed like hatred, Neo followed behind him.

I looked back to Roman, "Roman how serious is the Grimm problem?" Roman looked down and thought about it for a minute, "It's basically an underground tomb." My eyes got wide to that statement. It used to be an actuall city and it was wiped off the face of Remnant due to Grimm attacks. I went over to Amara and wrapped her up in a hug, that was the only way I could let out how I felt right now.

 **Viktor's POV**

"FUUCK!" I shouted as I threw a box at a wall. it broke open and dust crystals rolled out of it. I started to pace back and forth. Not only did I have to go back to being a caged animal, but know I have to die as one. I can't believe this shit.

I looked behind me and saw Neo standing there with her head down and her arms crossed. "What do you want?" I was angry with everyone that wasn't on my team at this point and even Neo, my crush, wasn't safe from my toxicity. Neo, jumped back in almost fear and the tone I had used to address her. I watched as she edged closer to me and opened her arms. Does she want me to give her a hug? I looked away from her and over to a group of White Fang who were packing up some cargo and putting it aboard a bullhead. I turned around to Neo and saw the she was a few inches from me. She didn't smile, in fact she did the opposite, she frowned and teared up. I embraced her in my arms and held her tight.

I don't know what it is about Neo, but seeing something this cute cry just dosen't sit well with me, "Don't cry... Please don't cry." I started to caress the back of Neo's head. I could feel her head move, as if she was crying. She looked up to me and I could see her tears as clear as day. "Why are you crying?" Neo let me go and began to write.

 _ **Because you're mad at me.**_

I chuckled and looked back to Neo, she had calmed down but was visibly depressed, "No I'm not." Neo shook her head and wrote on her paper.

 _ **I know you are, even if you don't say it**_

I leaned over slightly so I could look Neo in the eyes, "I could never be mad at you." She started to write again but I gathered up my courage and leaned in for a kiss. Neo's eye went wide with shock, but she never moved, I felt her hands touch my head. I was worried she might break my neck but all she did was pull me closer. I opened one eye to see that she had both of her's closed. We kissed for a minute or so until I finally broke the kiss because I need some air. Neo looked at me with the biggest smile and began to write something on her paper.

 _ **For a cheetah faunas you're pretty slow when it comes to getting in a relationship**_

"I had to make sure you actually liked me and you weren't just being flirty." Neo rolled her eyes and started to write some more.

 _ **I was never being flirty.. I was hitting on you and you guys assumed that I was a flirt.**_

I chuckled and looked at Neo, her smile seemed to light up the room slightly, "Sorry I took so long. Maybe you should be more obvious." Neo started to stare me down as she wrote which was a bit scary.

 _ **I slept with you the first night we met. How much more obvious can I be? Secondly there won't be a next time, your mine now**_.

"Yes, yes I am." I leaned in again and kissed her, I could feel her wrap her arms around my neck to pull me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist to she couldn't go anywhere and continued our kissing.

"Ahem." We spun around to see Arthur and Amara standing in the door way of where we left. They had probably been looking for us. I smiled at Arthur who seemed rather happy for me while Amara looked at Neo and squinted her eyes.

Arthur walked over and patted us on the head, "It took you guys long enough!" I smacked his hand away and glared at him, "What do you think Amara?" We all looked over to Amara who was walking away and going back into the same room with Roman.

"As long as she doesn't hurt him, I'm cool with her." Why does Amara despise Neo so much? Either was I looked back to Neo who was smiling widely and I couldn't help but kiss her again. I can't wait for Lance to see us. He'll be so happy... I think.

 **Lance's POV**

I put on my pants and looked over to Yang to see that she had put her bra on but not completely so I walked over and clipped it for her. She turned around and planted a kiss on my cheek. She slid on her crop top and then her leather jacket and faced me.

"So does it look like I just had sex or am I good?" I chuckled and looked at her body. Her neck had a few hickeys and her face seemed a bit red but the most worring thing was her hair, it was ruffled and had some grass in it.

"I'm sorry about your hair." She chuckled and pulled her hair over to examine it, she pulled off a few blades of grass and smiled at me, "Trust me, I'm more than okay with what happened to my hair." I felt like a bug was biting my back so I asked Yang.

"Is there something on my back?" I spun arund and Yang ran her fingers on my back and at a certain spot I felt a bit of pain, "I am sooo sorry about that." I started to try and reach the spot she had ran her fingers over but I couldn't reach.

"What is it?" She giggled and turned me around to face her, "My finger nails accidentally dug into your skin." I couldn't help but smile, "So I did good? Yang placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me in close, "You were amazing."

I blushed a little and looked down. She giggled and wrapped her arm in mine, "Can we walk together? I don't want to take the walk of shame alone." I nodded and put on the rest of my clothes on. When I finished we started to walk back to her room, all the while I was thinking of the best way to tell her I might not ever see her again. Yang noticed my trepidation and she stopped in front of the fountain to talk with me.

Yang sat me down on the edge of the fountain and looked me in the eyes, "Lance what's the matter, you seem distant." I looked down and into the water and watched our reflections ripple for a second before I found my words.

"I'm not going to be back for a while." Yang looked into the water and gazed at herself for a moment, "What?"

"I'm going to be gone for a few days maybe even weeks." Yang grabbed me by the arm and held me tight, I could see tears forming in her eyes so I looked away.

"Lance... I just got you back.. I don't want to lose you again." Yang tried to hold me in my spot but it was pointless, I stood up and and got out of her grip.

"You don't have a choice." I started to walk away to the bullhead, Yang had other ideas. She grabbed me and sat me back down on the fountain.

"Lance I'm not going to let you leave me again. Last time you left you almost died TWICE... At least let me come with you." I widened my eyes and shook my head. "You can't and I won't let you." I stood again and walked past her, she stood still but she wasn't done with me yet.

"Either you stay... Or I'm coming with you." I stopped in my tracks and knew at that very moment I could only do one thing to get her to stay where she was.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I spun around and aimed my rifle at her and shot ice dust rounds at her feet and arms. Yang looked at me with tears in her eyes. It wasn't from the dust rounds. Ice dust doesn't hurt, it just immobilizes people, shes crying because I'm leaving and it hurt to see her like this.

"LANCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yang tried to break free but the ice was too strong for her, she was stuck there completely. I started tear up at the sight of the girl I love being hurt by me.

"I'm sorry... and I love you." I ran the other direction to the ship and heard Yang call out to me.

"IF YOU LOVE ME THEN YOU'LL STAY!" I started to tear up even more. I do love her, I love her with all my heart, thats why I'm leaving. If I stay then that Cinder woman will try to kill me and if Yang sees me fighting she will jump in and try to fight but ultimatley die along with anyone else who tries to fight her. I dried my tears and got aboard one of the automated bullheads that neaded a destination to take off to. I typed in the adress to the diner and the bullhead took off. I looked out the window and saw Yang standing there, watching me go with tears in her eyes. I hate myself right now, I just gave Yang the worst night of her life.

 **Yang's POV**

I turned my back to the bullhead and went to my room. If he really doesn't want me to find him than fine I nver want to see him ag-. I cant even say that, I just want him to come back but if what he said is true then I might not see him for a while. I slowly walked to my room and opened the door. The lights were on and the girls were getting dressed. They were probably coming look for me.

Weiss snatched me by the jacket and pushed me up against the wall with suprising force, "YANG WERE HAVE Y- What's wrong?" Her anger was melted awat when she saw my eyes. I probably looked terrible.

I looked away from Weiss and down to the ground, "Do we need to call Lance to come help?" Ruby asked as she approached me, "He wouldn't pick up if you did." I said as I moved past Wiess who was just watching me at this point. I went to Blake and sat down next to her.

Blake edged closer to me and looked into my eyes, "What happened between you and Lance?" I was shocked that Blake was able to guess correctly. I laid my head on her shoulder and tried to tell her what happened.

"He texted me a while ago and said he needed to see me in the garden so I went. When I got there he showed up with a blanket. I asked what was wrong but he just kissed me."

Weiss stormed into my view with anger as clear as day, "HE BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED YOU INAPPROPRIATELY!" I couldn't help but smile.

"No, he asked to do that." Both Weiss and Ruby seemed to be lost by my comment, Blake however understood clearly, "You two... Slept together." I nodded and looked over to Ruby and Weiss. Ruby seemed to be handiling it better than Weiss, who was just unsure of what to say at this point.

"But you have been wanting to do that with him for a while now, why are you sad?" Ruby sat on the other side of me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I should have known form the way he was acting that something was wrong. He said he just wanted to let me know that he loves me and he will always love me. I didn't think much of it because Lance is usually sweet like that, but know that I think about it, he was tearing up as he said it." I don't know how I let that detail slip by me, was I just the ready to sleep with him?

"Yang, love can make us blind to the obvious answers." I looked down and sighed, I must really love Lance because I alaways notice when somethings wrong with him, but tonight I couldn't even see he was crying.

"When we finished, he walked with me to the room until I FINALLY noticed something was wrong. He told me that he would have to leave way longer than he had ever before so I painted him in a corner."

"What did you tell him exactly?" Weiss' confusion was turned to curiosity "Either he stays or I go with him." I looked down and teared up at the tought of how dumb I was for saying that. If I would have just stayed quiet and let him leave I could have followed him.

Ruby inched closer and tapped me on the shoulder, "What did he say?" I looked over to her and frowned.

"He said sorry and then... He shot me with ice dust and froze me in place so I couldn't follow him." The girls gasped in unison, "He shot you?!" Weiss asked with a whole new wave of anger.

"Yeah.. He did, I eventually broke free and ran to the landing pads and saw him take off in a bullhead. And now I'm hear... With you guys, wondering if t-the man I l-love is going to d-die..." I had started to break down by the end of my sentence. Blake wrapped me up in her arms and so did Ruby and Weiss but it didn't realy do much. The only person I want to hug me right now is probably half way across Vale right now.

 **Arthur's POV**

While me and Viktor were outside talking about girls I saw a silohette in the darkness but couldn't make it out, "Hey who's that walking this way Vik?" Viktor looked over to the silohette and smiled, "Lance..." Viktor's smile soon faded and he ran over to Lance. I couldn't see why but when they entered the light I could see Lance's face. He was devastated.

I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What happened?!" He didn't say anything he just shook me and Viktor off and kept walking. Lance wasn't mad, he just wanted to be alone. I had seen him lke this only a few times. I watched as Lance walked past Amara and didn't say a word, even Amara wasn't able to talk to him. We followed him until we saw him sit down in the room with Neo and Roman. Neo tried to be helpful by placing a hand on his shoulder he only got angry and brushed her off.

"Just let me know when we're ready to leave." Lance spoke with aggression and anger, and it was directed towards Neo and Roman. Lance definitly didn't want to be here. Neo nodded and walked off, she seemed hurt so Vik went after her to make sure she was okay. I guess I have to be the one that calms him down.

"Hey man you alright. You seem-"

"Leave me alone Arthur." Lance looked me in my eyes and stared me down, "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help... I need to kill Cinder." My eyes got wide, he wants to kill? He must be incredibly pissed, maybe it'd be best if I left him alone.

"Lance I don't know what your problem is but you shouldn't be talking to Neo like that, you hurt her feelings." Now Vik's pissed, this couldn't have got any worse.

"Do you think I care about her feelings... She's works for Cinder she can die too." Lance never made eye contact with Viktor but I looked over to Vik and saw his jacket power up and his expression went stoic. So it can get worse.

"Take. It. Back." I looked over to Viktor again and saw that his jacket's usual white stripe was a brown color and his fist was covered in rock, "Fuck Neo, Fuck Roman, and since your defending her Fuck you."

And before I could stop Viktor he had already charged Lance and decked him in the jaw with all of his might. He sent Lance into a wall. Lance peeled himself off the wall and pulled his sword, pressed a button, and Fides switched into a buster sword and pointed it at Vik.

"You can die with the rest of them." My heart ran cold when he said that. Viktor charged him again and started to swing at Lance as fast as possible, Lance blocked a good few of his punches and swung his sword down at Viktor who sidesteped and punched himin the rib. Lance fell to the ground and looked up to Viktor, who was about to punch him in the jaw. Lance dropped to the ground and yanked Vik's leg from under him. Lance pointed his sword to the ground and fired, the recoil sent him rocketing up to the top of the warehous roof. I watched as Lance sent himself flying down at Viktor who touched his fist together and created a big block of rock and protected from Lance's areial attack. It didn't hold to well though, the rock cracked but Viktor got out of the way before it broke completely. I can't watch this anymore I have to stop these two before someone gets hurt. I grabbed Vitae and Mortem from my waist and changed them into short swords, then I activated my semblance and watched as my aura arms formed with their fake Vitae and Mortem. When the process was complete I ran in between the two and stood there. They both stopped and looked at me, I used this time to talk.

"Guys you need to calm down. I know that you are both mad but this isn't the way to fix the issue." Thet looked at me and then back at each other. I feel as though Viktor was Lance's first guy friend besides me, so to see Lance so ready ro fight him to the death was a bit unsettling. Viktor powered his jacket down and calmed himself. Lance however still looked just as mad as when he first started to fight. I switched my attention to him and inched closer.

"Lance whats wrong." Lance looked at me and I could see the tears, I put my weapons away and got closer to him. By the time I had stopped moving I was directly in his face. He was crying. He looked down and started to sob.

"I hurt Yang, so bad... So bad." I reached my arms out and wrapped him in a hug, "What happened?" Lance cried silently into my shoulder and hugged me back.

"I went to her and did the only thing I could think that would let her know how much I love her."

"Did you buy her some diner?" I was being serious, I wouldn't expect him to do much else.

"No. I slept with her." I giggled and patted him on the back, "But you were only gone for about 30 minutes there's no way you went to sleep and-" I saw by the look on Lance's face he meant the other kind of sleep.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Lance stepped back and looked at me wide eyed, I took a deep breathe and looked him in the eyes, "That's not what's important right now Arthur." I sulked a little bit but soon got over it.

"Fine, then what else happened." Lance looked down and sighed, "After we had sex, she wanted me to walk her back to her room but she saw I was sad and started to question me. I told her that we'll be gone a lot longer than all the other times and she didn't take it to well. She told me either I stay with her or she comes with me."

"And knowing you, you did te only logicall thing and to get her to calm down you...Slept with her again." I looked to Lance who was shaking hid head with a slight smile, "Shot her with ice rounds"

"That was my next guess." Lance cocked an eyebrow and leaned in close, "Was it really?" I nodded. If Lance sees that he's painted into a corner he will either leave it violently of non-violently, and since it's Yang we're talking about, he left the situation in a mix of both.

"Well either way I ran away and boarded a bullhead to the diner. And then ran here. So now you know what happened." I puased for a moment and then smiled.

"I still would like to know how it felt to actually sleep with Yang." Lance shook his head, "Tough." Lance stood up and started to walk away.

"You'll tell me someday!" I shouted to him as he walked over to the room the others were in.

 **Lance's POV**

"No, no I won't" I smiled as I walked into the room to see Amara looking over to Viktor and Neo. Neo who seemed hurt and Vik was trying his best to ease her pain. When they noticed me Neo stood up and looked incredibly angry with me and began to walk towards me.

"I'M SORRY NEO! I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT!" I covered my face with my arms and prepared for death, but all that came was a set of arms wrapping around me. I opened one eye to see Neo hugging me and doing her laugh that no one could hear and that gave me an idea. I looked to Viktor and smiled.

"I may not be able to correctly word an apology buy maybe I can fix this with an action. Injury right?" Viktor understod what I was talking about, "Yessir. You sure about this?" Neo looked between us in complete confusion.

"Positive." I placed my hand on Neo's throat and activated my semblance. I could feel a very small pain go through my body but it slowly built until it felt like I had fallen a few feet. I clenched my teeth and kept going. Soon I saw Neo smiling and I stopped and backed away. She looked around and cocked an eyebrow to me.

"Speak." Her smile faded and she shook her head, but her mouth kept moving.

"I seriously-... I... I can talk?!" Neo looked at me and ran over to hug me, "Lance thank you so so so so much! I haven't been able to talk in years!" I smiled and patted her on her head. Neo sounded exactly how I thought she would and I couldn't help but had a bit of an accent as well, it sounded very similar to a faunas girl at Beacon but not quite the same. Either way Neo was happy.

"You know, Viktor was the one who told me that you not being able to talk was an injury. You should be thanking him." As soon as I finished speaking, Neo turned around and looked over to the yellow blur and smiled, even though she had her voice she didn't use it to voice how she felt, instead she ran over to him and kissed him on the lips. She held him tight and wouldn't let him go.

When they did finish he smiled widely with his eyes half open. Seeing them kiss didn't really shock me, I new it was going to happen eventually, "Well I see you guys are together now." I stated as I sat down over near Amara, who seemed indifferent about the whole situation.

"Lance I honestly can't thank you enough. You know what, if I ever see your name on one of my target lists I'll make sure to scratch your name off and not actually kill you." I smiled awkwardly and rubbed my neck, "Umm, thank you?" She nodded and looked back to Viktor.

"Now that I can speak, theres something I want to tell you." Viktor smiled and let her continue.

"When our relationship hits about 3 months... I'm going to.." Neither me or Amara heard that last part because Neo leaned her mouth close to Viktor so he was the only one to hear her. His eyes got wide and his cheeks got increasingly red. I laughed at the two and looked over to the door to see Arthur walk in. I stood up and let him get the seat closest to his girlfriend. I walked over to a wall and leaned on it. While everyone talked, I just sat there and thought. Yang has to understand why I left her there. I hope she isn't to mad at me. I felt my scroll buzz and I checked it. It was from Yang.

 _Lance, what do I do while you're gone?_

I clenched my hand around the scroll and closed my eyes. I love Yang I really do and it hurts me to say this but I have to.

 _Forget me... At least until I get back and then you can beat the shit out of me, but like I said ealier, I will always love you, And that means even when you hate me._

I put the scroll down and expected that to be the end to the conversation but it wasn't, I saw the screen light up and Yang's name popped up.

 _I won't forget about you, and when you get back I probably will be mad at you, but when I'm finished beating you up I'm probably give you the best welcome back gift of your life._

I smiled widely and began to type again.

 _I can't wait... I love you Yang and I am sorry that I left you like that_

Arthur nooded and walked over to me when I put the scroll down, "Sup?" I asked as he slid down on the ground next to me, "Nothing, just chcking on my litle bro. Making sure Yang didn't treat you rough or anything." I shook my head and pushed him away.

"Don't worry she was very gentle... Most of the time." I let off a sly smile and looked down at the scroll to see Yang's name again.

 _Oh you're not sorry yet, but when you get back you will be... I love you too. AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL ARTHUR ABOUT ANYTHING!_

I chuckled and put the scroll away, I looked to my left and saw Arhtur staring at my scroll, "Looks like you have hell to pay when we get back." He patted me on the back and started to walk away.

"I would say I'd hate to be in your shoes but that would be a lie, I would like to be in your shoes just with a different girl." I understood what he was saying and let hm slide with the comment. I sat in silence as everyone talked a bit longer until Roman walked in.

"Alright kiddes. Time to go."


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: So some new things are going to be happening the next few chapters so strap in and get ready for a very wild ride. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23**

After Roman briefed us on what we were doing and where we were going no one really knew what to say. It's not like we're going there just to clear out a small amount of Grimm. No we were going there to basically wage war with a whole underground city full of Grimm. When we boarded the bullhead we saw the giant from before and Neo was with us. Well at least we got some of the best fighters with us. Neo told us before hand that she wasn't going to speaking around any of the White Fang or Roman, we asked her why but she didn't tell us because this giant walked in.

"Hello humans." The giant walked over to the only other faunas and sat next tom him, Viktor was calm when he saw this guy. Vik told me that he fought with him when we killed Garnet. After aout an hour of flying the pilot started to go through landing procedures. I opened the hatch to the bullhead and looked around.

There was plenty of foliage to hide any type of illegal activities. It seemed like a nice place, at least when the Grimm don't come through and try to kill everyone. I jumped out at about 5 feet and pointed my rifle around and made sure there wasn't anything hiding in the bushes. I turned and looked towards the other 4 bullheads now arriving. Each bullhead was holding large generators for when we get down there so we can set up lights and prepare for whatever Cinder wants us doing. When the other Bullheads landed White Fang started to pour out of them with rifles. White Fang started to make sure the area was clear. They set up a perimeter and then began to set up camp.

My team, the giant and Neo all sat down and watched them work. This wasn't our job to help them set up camp, we had to do the hardest part so we rested and got ready. The giant had went into one of the tents and slept while my team and Neo sat on some containers and watched for a while longer.

"When we get in there eveyone will be vocal about what they see. I don't want any miscommunication while we're in there. Except you Neo, just make sure you stay close to Vik, okay?" Neo didn't want anyone other than us to now she could speak. Neo nodded and I continued to give orders.

"I want Viktor and Arthur up front. Neo and Amara in the middle and I'll stay in the back." Arthur raised his hand and I nodded to him, "Why am I in the front."

"We need the range advantage and if I'm not mistaken neither Neo or Amara have guns in there weapons. Me, you, and Vik do. Any other questions?"

"Wouldn't it be better for us to seperate into groups so we can cover more ground?" I shook my head to Amara's question, "No. It's going to be dark in there. We'll have to stick together so Vik can let us know if there is any Grimm that we can't see." Amara nodded and went back to checking her weapons. No one else asked a question but they still seemed scared.

"Don't worry guys... I won't let anything happen to any of you." They smiled slightly and continued there weapon checks. The curtain flap opened that the giant had walked in and Roman walked in.

"We're ready for you guys to go in." We all stood up and held our weapons, when we stood from our containers and followed Roman to a dark cave that lead inside the mountain. The cave was pitch black on the inside and the only noise that could be eard from it was dripping water. Vik activated his jacket and set it to fire, so we could see a little better. I didn't help much but at least we could see in front of us. Roman patted me on the back.

"Good luck Blue, give me a call when you found a good spot for a base camp." I nodded and directed my team forward.

Viktor entered the cave first and kept his jacket on, while we followed behind him. I noticed the giant walking on side us, not intent on being near any human. He could die if he isn't careful. We continued to walk a ways until Viktor raised his hand and we all stopped. His jacket switched to electricity and he dashed off. I pointed my rifle where he ran off and waited. I watched and saw a few yellow flashes and a growl form some kind of Grimm. Every flash that went off I saw Vik punch a Beowolf in the back. I started to see a fire in frony of us and I also saw Viktor holding his fist on a now desintigrating Grimm. I chuckled a little and let Viktor continue to lead.

We finally came across a clearing, us humans couldn't see anything but Vik looked amazed. He pointed his arms in the air and let flames fly from his jacket. The darkness went away and we saw tall buildings and roads. It was amazing and sadening all in one. It was amazing to see our species do something intuitive but it was sadening because we failed, horribly. We continued until we came across a large building that looked pretty safe on the inside.

"Vik stay here and keep watch. Hey giant, me and you go in there and-"

"I will not be going in there with a human." I sighed deeply and cursed under my breath. I patted Amara on her arm and we began to walk up and opened the door to the building.

Amara walked in and I was about to enter when I felt someone grab my shoulder, "Lance, keep her safe." Arthur has worry written in his face. I sent a reassuring smile and continued into the dark building. Amara was waiting on the otherside of the door with her axes ready. I walked ahead of her and kept my rifle up. This building seemed a lot like a gym of some kind, might have been a rec center. We walked until we came across some giant boxes that had been stacked up in front of a door way. The only problem was that the boxes were knocked over and it was easy to get through, even for a Grimm. We walked in and kept our weapons up, I heard a crunch noise under my foot and saw a bone break under my weight.

"Eyes up." I spoke queitly to Amara and continued to walk. I walked into a dead ended and saw some tables flipped over. I walked over to the tabes and saw that there were skeletons of people sitting behind them, there was even one with a small skeleton, most likely child. I looked down and spoke softly.

"This was a final stand for whoever these people were." I saw one of the skeletons had a rifle to their right. I slowly walked over and checked the rifle. It had dried blood on it and a scrach on the barrel. I placed Fides on my back and picked it up. I took the mag out and checked it.

"Empty." I slowly felt myself getting depressed, "At least they didn't give up." Amara said with a bit of sadness, "Humans are pretty stuburn that way." I hadn't noticed before but the walls had claw marks everywhere. It sent chills down my spine as I tried to recreat this battle in my mind. I got behind one of the tables and aimed with Fides. If what I know about this city is correct, the amout of Grimm that would have been coming through the door would have sent me crying. I stood up and went into a office hat was probably used to watch kids as they played around and made sure they were safe. The windows were busted and there was blood staining the tile floor. The office had camera controls in there. I walked up to it and thought.

"I want to see what happened here if you don't want you can wait outside." Amara walked out without saying a thing and closed the door. She didn't want to know what happened and I didn't blame her. I started to press buttons on the panels to try and get some of the stored data to transfer to my scroll via USB. It turned on it played it's last save file.

:Come on we have to go now!:

The video flicked on and I saw a fuanas runing out of the office and to a woman and duagter with a rifle in hand. The woman was holding her daughter, she was maybe as old as 5 or 6. They ran behind the tables the man flipped them and held his ground. I almost couldn't hear the faunas speak simply because of the amount of screaming and roaring in the background.

:Don't make a sound.:

The faunas ordered the two. I could see his face as clear as day. He was crying, he must have known how bad this was.

:The military will be here soon right?!:

The woman holding the child asked, she was full of hysteria, the faunas didn't say anything he only turned to look at the woman she began to cry more and that drew a pack of 3 Beowolves, it was probably a scouting party for it's pack. The faunas started to open fire each shot was a head shot and killed all of them. The child was crying now.

:Mommy can we go home?:

I could feel myself crying. I watched as the faunas looked at the child and then back at the door. The faunas was getting worse, but he was containing it.

:It's okay sweetie...It'll be over soon.:

The mother was speaking in a sing song voice to try and sooth the child and it worked to a degree. The faunas turned around and pointed his rifle at the child and woman and my stomach did a back flip.

:Do you want your child to suffer through the pain that is going to come?:

I could tell by the look of the faunas what he was planning and... I understood why he choose to do that. The woman looked at her child and smiled with tears falling down. She picked up her child and placed her you daughter in front of her so that way their heads were touching.

:Do it. Thank you.:

I watched the faunas without hesitation pull the trigger two times, the second one a precaussion. Both the child and mother were dead now and the only person left was the faunas. He started to cry loudly and he stood up.

:COME ON! I'M RIGHT HERE!:

The faunas had offcially lost his will to live and he was ready to die and the pack of 3 Beaowloves and their Alpha wold happily fullfill his wish. The faunas started to open fire all while screaming at the top of his lungs. He took out the 3 normal Beowolves and switched his attention to the Alpha. He shot 3 rounds at the Alpha but nothing got through it's armor plating. The Alpha was face to face with the faunas now. I saw it cock it's arm back and swing at the faunas.

I couldn't do it anymore the amount of anger and sadness I was feeling was going to draw the Grimm so I pulled Fides and stabbed the monitor. I breathed heavily to try and calm myself down. I pulled Fides from the monitor and placed it in it's sheath. I walked out of the office and saw Amara looking at me the whole time. I went over to the rifle and picked it up, This faunas was brave and deserves to be remembered. I understand everything he did in that video and I don't care what he did in his life before that day. He was a good person that didn't deserve a death like that.

Amara saw that I was staring at the rifle in my hand and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Lance what's wrong." I held up the rifle and placed it in my sheath.

"Life." Amara didn't say anyhing, she just let me go and followed me out of the rec center. When we got out there I saw that everyone was sitting down waiting for us. I pulled out my scroll and called Roman.

"Blue hows it going in there?"

"I found a rec center that could be good for a base camp, it's large and could fit a good amount of supplies until we need to go in deeper." The line went silent, for a moment and then I realized that our call had ended. I guess that we get bad reception in here.

"Viktor I need you to run back as fast as possible and tell them that we found a place thats good to stay at until we need to go deeper in." Vik nodded and took off. I could see Neo watch him go with only worry on her face.

"Alright everyone. Set a perimeter and wait for the rest of the White Fang-"

"You do not have the right to say the name of my organization's name, human." I felt my eye twich when the giant finished speaking, I turned to him and stared him down.

"Im going to be completely honest with you okay... I'f you don't stop acting like I'm the scum of Remnant... I am going to kill you, understand?" The giant stood up and looked down on me.

"Do you think you frighten me human?" Before he could say another word my blade was at his neck, "Do you think I give a damn about you?" I could feel my blood boiling, who did this faunas think he is? All I've tried to do was keep everyone safe and here he is trying to make me look like a bad guy.

Arthur pulled on my shoulder and pulled me back a bit, "Lance calm down." I jerked my hand out of his grip and looked at the tall faunas.

"I am trying to do your people's job so if you wold please show a little decency and help out by going in there and double checking the rec center I would be greatful." The giant scoffed and walked inside the building leaving us humans outside to watch and make sure nothing popped up.

We were out there for what seemed like an eternity, every noise we heard me and Arthur would point our guns at that area and watch until we were sure nothing would come to kill us. I heard another noise and turned my attention to that area and saw Vik leading a group of White Fang. I lowered my weapon and went over to them.

"Will this building work for now?" The lead faunas looked at the building and nodded. He waved his arm and more White Fang members ran over holding supplies and other items. I grabbed a box from one of the White Fang who lookd like he was about to drop it and I brought it inside. When I put it down I noticed the giant staring at me. I dind't say anything to him. I made my point very clear. I walked outside and saw Vik and Neo sitting shoulder to shoulder. Neither of them were talking, they were just happy with being in the vicinity of each other.

I took a seat away from everybody so I wouldn't have any noise in my ear while I'm focusing on the surrounding enviorment. I heard nothing...Leterally nothing, not even the crickets were chirping, I pulled my rifle and aimed down my sights. Arthur noticed me tense up and ran over to me.

"What is it?"

"Something is out there... Whatching us." Arthur nodded and called Vik over. Viktor stood on the other side of me and looked where I was aiming, "I don't see anything." I continued to listen but know I heard the sound of crickets chirping.

"Whatever it was moved on. When we leave tomorrow, I want everyone on high alert... Something is following us." Arthur and Viktor nodded and ran of to tell the girls. I stayed put and continued to keep watch. I don't know what this Grimm could be but I really hope it leaves us alone.

A group of White Fang told me to leave so they could keep watch, so I let thme seeing as there better equiped to watch anyway. I headed inside and saw that the White Fang had organized a place for eveyone to slepp, but I wasn't comfortable with the arrangements so I grabbed a sleeping back and went int the office and stayed in there. I wasn't ready to sleep yet so I sat in the chair and started to use my scroll to get camera photos. I didn't reall see much besides the packs of Beolwolves and Ursas. There were a few King Taijitus and Deathstalkers but thoose were few and far between. While I was looking at the old photos something caguht my eye. It was far away from every other Grimm but it was about the same sizes as a Ursa. It was blurry so I couldn't see too well. It followed the same color scheme as every other Grim but something was off with it. Something important. I tried my best to enhance the photo but nothing I did made it any clearer, so I gave up and just chalked it up to being an Ursa that strayed from it's group and wanted to go on a killing frenzy alone. I turned off my scroll and got into my sleeping bag. It was eerily quiet besides the chatter coming from the make shift comms room the White Fang had made. It was also peacful in a way. Feeling that I was somewhat safe I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"AHHHH!" I woke up to a blood curdling scream and grabbed Fides. I ran out of the office and into the main room that everyone slept in. I saw my team grabbing there weapons aswell. I ran out of the front door and saw a White Fang mask sitting at the entrance, a little to the right I saw a White Fang member that was shaking with pure fear. I looked in front of him and drew my weapon. Nothing was there. I kept my gaze locked on the area the faunas was looking and waited for my team to come out of the doors. Moments later my team and a few White Fang members ran out and over to me and the frozen faunas. His members picked him up and took him inside while my team and the giant all looked over to the spot were I had been sitting at he previous night. I approachd slowly and kept my rifle pointed into the pitch black darkness, my heart was pumping and I was scared to say the least. I felt better when Vik tapped me on the shoulder.

"I don't see anything." The giant walked past us and went ahead a ways, "I see nothing." The giant started to walk back to the camp when we heard the blood curtailing scream again.

"AHHHH!" Arthur readied his swords and started to go towards the sound, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?! We have to save him!"

"Arthur think about it. What Grimm do you know that doesn't eat it's victoms onsight? That.. Thing, draged that faunas away... It's trying to lure more people to it." Arthur looked at me and then back in the direction of the scream.

"AH-..." We heard the scream again but it didn't last as long and it sounded like the person was cut off mid scream, "He's dead now." The giant stated as he walked into the camp. Viktor hadn't blinked yet, he was probably worried that he might miss whatever the Grimm is.

"It's smart... Must have lived a long time." Amara stated as she headed back into the camp. I shook my head, "We need to question that White Fang member to see what he saw." Viktor nodded and back with Neo, leaving me to watch for a minute until a group of 4 White Fang walked out.

I was about to walk inside when I felt like I almost tripped. I looked down and saw a print. It was similar to a birds foot. But it was bigger and didn't have a talon toe. Whatever this thing was, it was built for speed. Thats how it took one faunas with out a gunshot being fired. I opend the doors to see Viktor and Arthur questioning the shivering White Fang member. He was too scared to speak. I pulled them back and leveled with them.

"He's scared... I'll talk to him." I moved the two aside and sat in front of the faunas, "What's your name?" I asked queitly as to not spoke the faubas, "P-Perry." "Okay Perry, what happened?"

"I-I was w-w-walking with my p-partner, when he got g-g-grabbed... I was going to shot but whatever it was... It sent me flying." So my assumption was correct, it is fast. It had to be if he was walking with someone and then his friend wasn't there anymore.

"Did you see anything that might tell me what it was?" The faunas started to break down again, "M-m-more than one h-head." I nodded and looked back to the others to see if they could think of anyhing. I only know of the King Taijitu having more than one head. Even then it doesn't leave tracks like that behind.

"Anything else?"

"No e-eyes." My eyes widened, I turned back to my team to see that the most booksmart out of all of us was definitly scared. I let the man rest and walked over to my team. I pulled them back out side and showed them the tracks it left beind. Amara raised a hand over her mouth and edged closer to the door.

"Amara do you know what this is." She nodded and sat ther with fear in her eyes, "What is it?" Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Hydralisk." I cocked an eye at her name, "So what does it look like?" Vik asked as he stepped closer to the darkness, "It's about the same size as a beowolf, has white bone plates on it's legs to make sure that they don't get cut off. It has two arms that are good for grabbing pray along with long sharp claws that are even better for tearing you open. It doesn't use sight like every other Grimm does... It uses motion, it has sensors on each of it's heads that allow it to get a mental image of it's surroundings. It hunts alone... Everything I just told you was a dscription from a book. No one was ever able to get a picture."

Arthur was the first one to ask a dumb question, "How come?" Me and Vik face palmed, "How can you get close to something when it uses motion to stalk you?" Arthur face palmed himself and went sit down. I remembered how in the picture it was mostly black with only a little white, "Does it have a lot of defence?" Amara thoguht for a moment, "I don't know, maybe. Not as much as a Beowolf but still enough to block bullets if hit in the wrong spot." I nodded and looked into the darkness.

"I'm going to enjoy kiling you." I spoke to the darkness. I know it can hear and see me right now, it's scary, but I'm angry. this Hydralisk has been stalking us since we entered the cave. I had an idea. I walked into the rec center and grabbed an old basket ball. I walked back outside and saw everyone wondering what I was up to. I threw the basket all nto the darkness and listened. Within seconds of it landing we heard a loud pop.

"It just poped the basket ball." I pulled my sword and pointed it at the area the ball popped and fired a red dust round at it. An explosion went off and the cave illuminated for a half second. In that time I saw the creatures three heads, with armor on each of them,they reminded me of swiss cheese the way the armor was. The heads themselves were an odd oval shape. But that was all I could see. I fired another round into the darkness and when it exploded a second time nothing was there.

"Someone go grab me another basket ball." Within moments I felt someone place a ball in my hands and I threw it into the darkness again. Nothing happened this time.

"It's smart. It knows I'm trying to see what it looks like." I placed my sword in it's sheath and looked into the darkness. We have to go into that.

"I don't think I want to be here anymore." I heard Arthur say quietly, "Even if we tried to leave it would hunt us down... We have to kill it." I heard someone gulp. I turned my head to look at a White Fang member. For some reason I was stuck on his uniform.

"I want a pulley system set up from there to there." I pointed at some posts that were about 10 feet apart, "I also want the generator inside to hook up to the camera system inside the rec center. Can you do that?" I looked over to a group of White Fang who were watching us. The nodded and went to work setting up the generator. I called over 2 groups of faunas and made them hook up the pulley system using the poles.

"Lance what are you planning?" Amara asked as I walked past her ad into the rec center. I turned around to see that everyone seemed a little worried.

"We're going to bait the Hydralisk." I walked inside with Viktor close behind. I grabbed a few dummies and placed them on a roling basket ball rack.

"Viktor, go get me three White Fang outfits." Viktor nodded ad ran of to where ever they keep extra uniforms and brought back three as requested. I put all of them on a dummy and pushed the cart to make sure it rolled properly. Viktor started to chuckle.

"So were going to feed it explosive crystals and watch it explode."

"And if it doesn't?" I grimaced and looked down.

"We will have to go out there and lure it out." I looked over to Viktor, his face was stoic and his eyes were trained on something. I turned my head slowly and looked out the window. It was hard to see but I saw that the Hydralisk's heads were focused on one spot... Me.

"Maybe you shouldn't go out there with us... I think he has a personal gripe with you." I chuckled and continued to stare at the Hydralisk until it stepped into the shadows, "No... I won't let anyone other than us go out there until I know it's safe." Viktor smiled and walked away.

Vik turned around and stared at me with the most serious face he could muster, "Please don't make me have to be the one to tell Yang that you were eaten."

"Don't worry. This is going to work." Viktor shook his head and walked away. I looked back out the window and watched the spot were the Hydralisk was standing. I was scared, this thing singled me out. Why? Because I was able to get it out of the shadows or because I was smart enought to figure it out? Did it hear when I said I was going to kill it? Maybe it's just a mixing pot of everything. Either way this plan needs to work.

 **A/N: The seeds of the biggest enemy LAVA have been down and now the games begin. Let me know what guys think either by a review or a pm either way I'd be greatful for the tips or the hate. See ya later!**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: I think I have some important news... My internet delima may be solve soon, and when it is, I will start double posting once again. Now that my news has been told I also want to say... HOLY SHOT RWBY! and why is Ren slightly British as a child... You know what I don't care it was beautiful. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23**

"Lance we set everything up, you ready?" Viktor asked with a bit of enthusiasm, I nodded and started to pull on a rope and the cart with the manikins started to roll to the pole. When it got to my pole I stopped pulling and someone else pulled from the other side making the cart go to the other side. We did this for a while until cameras that we were using to watch the cart picked something up.

The Hydralisk had approached. It was definitely the oddest Grimm I had ever seen. It had three heads and each had a long neck. The body was the same as a prehistoric raptor, it had a long tail and it's arms were about a 4 foot long and it's claws added about 6 inches to it. It's legs were exactly as Amara described. They had armor plating on the tops of the legs and on the part right above it's feet. It had armor going along it's tail, back, and on the back of each neck. It's head armor was comical to sat he least. It had tiny holes in all of them, probably so it didn't block it's sensors.

The Hydralisk quickly attacked the manikins and started to rip them apart, cart included. Soon it calmed down and started to tatse the plastic, and then.

*BANG*

The middle head exploded and the Grimm fell to the ground but didn't disintegrate. We watched in awe as the head reformed and it stood up again quietly, it made some gagging noises and threw up chunks of manikin. I started to laugh and it heard. It walked towards the building and sniffed the air. Luckily it gave up and ran back into the darkness. Once it was gone my team and I walked outside with our weapons out ready for it to try and attack.

In the distance I heard a pack of bewolves howl, "Maybe they don't like him either." Viktor said as he powered down his jacket. A loud shrill scream sounded off close to where we were.

"I don't think he cares." I stated as I grabbed the mangled cart and the others grabbed the manikins. We brought it back inside and I got a call from Roman.

"Blue... going on... there?" I could barely understand with all of that static, but his point go across.

"Being hunted. Call later." I spoke sweat and to the point, I looked outside and saw that there was a disintegrating Beowulf corpse in front of the building.

"I guess he doesn't like other Grimm." Arthur stated, "What a dick." Viktor shouted a little louder than he needed to and the Hydralisk shrieked at him, "Sorry! Don't eat me!" No noise replied to him.

"Man, he has a bad since of humor." Viktor spoke quietly, Neo walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, " I don't think he has one to begin with." I looked at the mangled cart and sighed, "We have to kill this thing so we can get deeper in."

"We could always just stand outside and wait for it to come to us." Arthur joked as he kicked one of the manikins, "Yeah we could do that if we want to end up like them." Amara pointed at one of manikins. I placed my sword in the sheath and headed to the office that I sit in to think. When I got there I saw that the rifle was still sitting there waiting for me to fix it. I sighed and tapped it.

It was one of those underground rifles that the thugs would use, not Atlas tech. If it was I would have a field day with it but its not. I'm still going to do something with it just honor the memory of that faunas.

I turned on my scroll and tapped into the camera feed, I watched the Hydralisk attack he manikins again. It was incredibly fast, by the time the camera could focus on him, he had already dissembowled the manikins. I can't have that being any of my teammates.

I heard a knock on the door and turned to see Amara standing there, I smiled and nodded to her, "Lance you have to come eat. You've been without food for almost 2 days now." I looked back at the video ad sighed, "Someone has to figure out how to kill this thing."

"I know you will but come eat you fool." I was prepared to say I wasn't hungry but my stomach had other ideas as it growled before I could open my mouth.

"Fine." I stood up and stepped out of the office and followed Amara to where everyone else was eating, Vik was sitting next to Neo and Arthur was sitting alone across from them, Amara went over next to him and sat down. There was a plate of food waiting for me so I sat in front of it.

Viktor patted me on the back when I sat down, "Good to see that your not slaving away behind that camera." I looked down at my food and sighed. We haven't been able to go back to the entrance to the cave in two days. We are starting to run low on food. We needed to end this.

"I have to kill the Hydralisk. Soon." Arthur looked at his food and ate a bite while trying to give me some words of encouragement, "You'll figure it out, you always do." I chuckled but I was still anxious to finally end the Hydralisk. It was the only thing in this giant underground city that actually posed a threat to any of us.

"Why does it take you so long to kill one Grimm, are you not competent enough, human?" I could feel my anger rising and my eye twiched a little. The giant had yet again mangaed to push me past my limits in only a few words. I stood up and turned to face him.

"It takes me so long because I want to make sure that the next time a White Fang member walks out that door, they aren't at risk of getting snatched up by the Hydralisk, but if I'm too incompetant or too slow for you why don't you walk out that door right now and kill it? Since I'm not going fast enough for you." I looked the giant where I assumed his eyes would be and waited for him to speak, "Hmph... Figure it out." The giant started to walk away but he just choose his words poorly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M RYING TO DO!?" I reached my hand for my sword, Arthur grabbed me and made me look at him, "Lance calm d-"

"Yes human, I suggest you listen to your brother." My hands clenched up and I started to walk over to the giant but Viktor grabbed me as well. I was about to shake them both off when I saw Neo slowly walk over to the giant and stare up at him. The giant tried to move away but Neo somehow managed to make him fall, then when he tried to get up she had her blade to his neck.

The giant got on both knees and he was still taller than Neo, "I am sorry Miss Neo! Please do not kill me!" Neo's pyhsco smile got even bigger as she wrote on her paper and handed it to him. She didn't wait for a response, she simply walked past him and back over to us. She walked up to us and gestured for us to follow, which we did without question. We followed her back to the office and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed Neo spoke, "I told him that next time he disobeys an order from you that I will chop off his dick and feed him to the Hydralisk." We started to laugh, Neo may be small but no one ever tries to mess with her, except for Viktor.

Viktor walked over to Neo and kissed her cheek, "I think you're cute when you get violent." Neo blushed a little bit before she pushed him away, "Don't do that! You'll get us caught!" Neo said as she looked around the windows to make sure no one was looking. I hope no one ever does find out that she can talk, she might actually kill whoever heard her talk.

"You guys leave I need some quiet time." Arthur started to grin misheviously, "You trying to watch that video Yang sent you a while back." I switched all of my attention to Arthur and was ready to slice his throat.

"Don't worry I didn't watch, but next time you shouldn't let me play games on your scroll." I pushed him out of the room and slammed the door on him. I turned around and realized that everyone else was still in here with me.

"So uhhhh, What video did Yang send you?" Viktor tried to reach over to my scroll that was sitting on the desk. I moved as fast as possible and jecked it out of his hands. I put the scroll in my pocket and stared him down.

"Alright, alright I get it, private video for your eyes only." Viktor put his hands up and walked out, leaving Amara and Neo. Neo looked me dead in the eye when she asked her question, "Is it her playing with herself or is it you having sex with her?" Neo's bluntness shocked me.

"Neither! She lost a bet to me so I made her talk in an ASMR voice about how much she loves me. Is that what they think the video is?" I looked at both the girls, they seemed surprised to say the least, "Firstly, yes that's what they think." Neo pointed at the window. I turned to see both Viktor and Arthur standing at the window giving me thumbs up. I looked back at Neo and let her continue.

"Secondly, are you into that ASMR stuff that much?" I smiled and looked over to Amara, "Who is the loudest person you ever met?" Amara looked at me and smiled, "Yang."

"Do you know how amazing it felt to hear a quiet and chill Yang. Let me tell you, it felt awesome." The girls went silent again. Amara was the first to speak.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm calling bullshit." Neo added in. I sighed and started the video for them to listen.

"What does ASMR even stand for anyway... Okay here we go, now you get to hear me pour my heart out to you, quietly... You.. You are the person I can't see myself without and it hurts me evertime we have to walk in a different direction because I think you might not come back, but when you do it feels like... Like... Like, oh I don't know, something better than anything I can describe. You're also a good friend to me as well as an even better boyfriend. You're always there when I need you. Lance, I don't ever want you to change as a person, in other people's eyes there might be something wrong with you, but remember when it comes to me, I will always love you and see you as nothing less than perfect... I hope you enjoyed this Yang Xiao Long ASMR Production by your Sunshine. And don't expect anything like this again. LOVE YOU AND BYE!"

I smiled at the end of the video where she yelled, thats the Yang I like to hear everyday. The girls were lost for words. I looked at the scroll ans smiled as Yang was waving at the camera. I started to tear up.

"I miss her so much." I said quitely. I turned the scroll off and placed it in my pocket, Amara placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "I'm sure she misses you too." I chuckled as I remembered the last text she sent me.

"I still haven't seen this Yang girl yet. Whats she look lke?" I smiled and pulled my scroll out so I could show her a picture of Yang. Neo nodded and looked back at me.

"Didn't think you were into blondes." I shrugged my shoulders and put the scroll away, "Is it true about blondes being party girls." I nodded rapidly.

"Lance I'm shocked... I would have assumed you would have went out with someone like... Well... Amara." My eyes got wide and I couldn't quite meet Amara's gaze, "I see Amara as a sister more than anything."

"And I feel the same way about him." Amara said shakily, "Plus him and Yang have known each other a lot longer than he's known me." At that moment I started to scan my thoughts for literally any time at Signal with Yang but nothing came up. All of those stories Arthur and Yang told me but I can't remember any of them.

"Alright enough chit chat, your boyfriends are starting to get jelous." I pointed their attention to the window and showed how Viktor and Arthur were pushing thier ears against the glass in hopes that they would hear something. Amara and Neo both glared at them and left my office. I closed the door behind them and smiled.

"The real video will never be found." I said quietly as placed my scroll back in my pocket. I got in my sleeping bag and went to sleep almost instantly.

The next morning everything seemed calm. No noise form the city no orders fom the giant, and no one to bother me. I started to leave the office when I heard the cameras make an audible beeping noise. I turned around and turned on the camers feed to see what it was seeing. Two White Fang memebers, one girl and one guy. The were holding hands and leaving the building for some piece and quite probably. They hadn't noticed yet but the Hydralisk was watching them from a distance.

I quickly grabbed Fides and ran for the door. I didn't dare stop. How did no one notice them leave? I opened the door and saw them standing completely still and the Hydralisk only a few feet from them. It snapped it's head to me and watched me carefully. I moved my eyes to look at the faunas couple, the male was standing in front of his partner and was holding a sword.

"Don't move." I said that so qietly I was afraid that the others wouldn't hear me. The Hydralisk did and started to walk up to me slowly. It was hard for me to not want to book it, but I new if I moved this thing was going to kill me. The faunas couple took this time to slowly make there way to the door. I watched as the male stepped on a stick and the whole situation went to shit in the worst way. The Hydralisk used it's long tail to fling the two away from the door. While the two were flying it switched targets and ran over to the male that was closer to the darkness. I jumped on the Hydralisk's back and wrapped my arms around it's middle head. It started to shake me off, but this gave the two faunas enough time to bolt back inside and tell the others. I held on for as long as I could until it rammed it's back into the wall. I fell off and looked up at it.

The Hydralisk ran over to me and grabbed me with it's claws, piercing my aura almost instantly. It felt like I was getting stabbed. "LANCE!" I looked to my right and saw Arthur run outside with his pistols out and tears running down his face. I raised my hand to make him stay put. The Hydralisk still had it's gaze on me. I slowly reach for my sword when it threw me closer to the darkness. I could see Arthur and Amara try and kill it but they were sent flying by the Hydralisk's tail. It started to bound over to me. it picked me up and placed me in it's arms, I looked back and saw Viktor chasing after it at top speed.

* * *

"STOP!" Not knowing what else to do I stopped on Lance's command and watched as he was carried away by the Hydralisk. I fell to my knees and started to cry. Why did I stop?

"DAMNIT!" I started to punch the ground like it was Cardin, "I'm sorry..." I started to cry into the dirt. I never told Lance he was like my brother. I never told him how good of a friend he was. I never told him anything... And now he's gone and he's going be tortured by that Grimm, because I wasn't fast enough to stop it. I started to cry uncontrollably. I felt a hand touch my back.

"Do not cry over a human, brother." In an instant my mental state switched from sadness to anger. I stood up as fast as possible and switched my jacket to earth and let the rock cover my fist. I punched the giant in the jaw and sent him flying I ran over and started to pummel him into the dirt.

I felt some small hands pull me off of the giant, "YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER, HE WAS!" I spat at him as I was pulled away into the rec center, Neo was the one pulling me she pulled me all the way into Lance's office and looked at me.

"I let him down...I..." Neo wrapped me in a hug and I started to cry into her arms, I had just let my best friend die...

* * *

I couldn't say anything as I wtched him be carried away. I know whats going to happen and it hurt that my last words to him weren't I love you. I can't lose him.. I can't. I grabbed my pistols from my waist and started to run but was stopped by Amara.

Amara was just as sad as me, she saw him as a brother too, "IF YOU GO YOU'LL DIE!" I looked past her and into the darkness.

"THAN I DIE!" I shoved past her and started to run again, she tackled me to the ground and held on to me.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHO WILL I HAVE LEFT!?" I never thought about it. I was the only person Amara had left. If I died she would be alone again. I stopped fighting her and stood up and looked into the darkness and started to cry.

"I said I... I said I would keep him ...Safe..." I wrapped my arms aroud Amara and let all of my sadness out. I had lost my brother, and now he'll never come back. Amara started to gentally run her fingers through my hair in hopes to sooth my sadness. I couldn't help but cry more when I though about everyone he ever loved. Yang and Rosey. Rosey will probably die from a heart attack and Yang will... I don't know what she'll do, but it will probably be violent. His dad, he will have lost the only thing that mattered to him and my mom... She'll break down, like I am right now.

"Come on Arthur, let's go back inside." I let her guide me into the camp and followed her with no ressitance. I had really just lost Lance... How could I let that happen? I should have chased him down... I should have done... Done _something_.

Amara saw the look on my face and sat me down, "Do **NOT** blame yourself. I know you're hurting but killing yourself over it wont solve anything." I looked down and felt the sadness coming back full force. I started to rock back and forth with tears falling down my face.

My brother is dead.

* * *

If Viktor follows the Hydralisk, it will kill me and him, "STOP!" I could see tears in his eyes but he stopped and fell to his knees I could see him sobbing from here. The Hydralisk had offically stolen me away from my team and was intending to kill me. I could feel my heart racing and my life was replaying in my mind. All of my memories were starting to make me smile until I remembered my current situation. I was being dragged away by a Grimm and it's only perpose was to eat me. It probably wanted me to scream but it was going to have to work for that. I will not be getting anyone else involved in my death.

I brought my sword out and tried to swing but the Hydralisk threw me into a wall and seperated me from Fides. I stood from the wall and watched as it slowly started to sniff the air around me. I took the hardest part of my body, my robotic leg, and kicked it in it's mouth and sent if stumbling back. I rolled out of the way when it tried to pounce on me and I grabbed Fides. I aimed at the beast and waited for it to move. It pointed it's head in my direction and stared me down.

One of the creatures heads outstreched further than the rest, "I will alway love you..." It spoke in Yangs voice. I stumbled back and started to shake. It's mimicing Yangs voice. It was the thing making the cricket noises. That's why when it was watching us everything got quiet and when it noticed us looking for it, it made cricket noises again.

"Stop."

"Nothing less than perfect."

"STOP!"

"Your Sunshine."

"AHHH!" I cocked my rifle and fired at he Grimm, it sidestepped and ran into me at full speed sending me flying. I fired gravity dust behind me and started to go back to the Hydralisk. I switched my sword into a buster sword and trid to cleve it's heads off. It dodged and used one of its head as a blunt weapon and rammed it into my side. I flew up into the air and landed on a building roof, I grabbed my side and held it for a moment until I heard a loud thud noise. The Hydralisk had hopped up to where I was. I stood and got into my stance. I swung my sword down and tried to cut it in half but it moved and hit me with it's tail. It sent me to the other side of the building but my weapon was still over there. I got to one knee and looked as it took Fides and started to break it. It snapped the blades off and cracked the barrel. The grip broke of and the lever broke off as well. It looked like it did in my nightmare.

I stood and started to breath heavily. I was in pain, my body ached, my heart was racing, and I could feel blood dripping from my head. My aura was gone. The Hydralisk, threw my sword to me as if daring me to pick it up and use it. I saw one of the blades were still hanging on just by a litle piece of metal so I snapped it off. All I had was a 14 inch blade that was sharp on one side. it wasn't going to do much. I walked up to the Grimm and got into my stance again.

I waited fo the Hydralisk to charge me. When it did I let it grab me. It grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me into the air. I could feel it's long claws enter my body slowly, It was enjoying this I bet. I watched as the left and right heads bit into my shoulders.

Okay so yeah he worked for this one, "AHHH!" His heads tightned their hold on me and his claws let me go, the only thing holding me up now was the two heads that were clamped onto me. It dug a single claw into my chest and made me scream out in pain.

"AHHHH!" I knew by the third scream it was probably going to end me. I watched as it prepared to sink all of it's claws into my chest at once and right before it did I pulled my arm back and sliced of the middle head. It dropped me and started to let out a pained cry.

I wobbily stood up and limped over to it as it tried to hold it's missing head. It saw me approach and tried to stab at me with its claws, I moved out of the way and cut an arm off. It cryied in pain somemore. I jumped onto it's back and started to stab repeatedly.

By the fifthtenth stab I was tired, and the Hydralisk wasn't moving but it wasn't desintigrating either. I took my blade and cut off another head. It still didn't disintegrate, so I cut off the final head.

It's still here. In fact the first head I cut off is starting to reform. I hopped off the creature and ran over to my sword. I switched it into rifle form and had to cock it.

I grabbed the broken lever and pulled it, it dug into my skin and stabbed me but it had to be done. I watched as the Hydralisk stood to it's feet and ran over to me. I used my robotic leg to keep it from biting my face off. It tried to bite me again, but when it opened it's mouth I shoved my rifles barrel down it's throat. If I fire my rifle it will probably explode, but this thing needs to die.

"See you in hell." I smiled smuggly and pulled the trigger. The rifle went off and the body of the Hydralisk exploded, it stumbled back and started to disintegrate. My rifle way as well have died too. The dust revolver system exploded out of the gun and flew off somewhere.

I stood from the ground and looked at me clothes. I was bloody and in unbearable pain. I was hurting more than when Garnet cut off my leg. I stumbled to a ladder and slowly climbed down. When I got to the last step I slipped and fell off onto a trashcan. I looked around and saw the lights of the rec center. I wasn't too far but to walk there was going to be the exact opposite of fun. I used the walls as a way to keep me up and I stumbled out of the alley I was in. I looked to my right and saw the building, everything was starting to get fuzzy though. I started to use my broken weapon as a crutch and limped my way over to the building slowly.

I looked down at my robotic leg and saw that it had a red light on and was blinking fast. I was starting to lose feeling in my leg. I started to realize that I had put a lot of strain on the leg and It was probably more messed up than I was. The red light went away and I completely lost feeling in it. I fell to the ground and started to crawl my way to the rec center.

"I... Wont... Die... Here... I... Wont." I cant let myself die here. I have everyone counting on me. I have to go back. I have to live. I could feel myself getting tired, but I had made it into the light. I had made it into he camera's view point and I saw it snap to me. I waved at it and passed out.

 **A/N: Say what you will about the Hydralisk but I would actually doe from the sight of it, too bad the biggest threat is still learking.**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Just to clarify, this is Vik's POV while Lance is fighting the Hydralisk. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2** **5**

"AHHH!" My head snapped up at the sound of a scream. All of my heart was burning with anger and I knew who was screaming. Lance.

"That sunnovabitch... ITS TORTURING HIM!" I moved Neo off me and headed for the door, I activated my jacket and got ready to fight that monster. Neo ran in front of me and pushed me away from the door. I looked behind me and saw Arthur cocking his pistols.

Arthur stood next to me ad stared Neo down, "Move Neo." Were the only words he said. I saw Amara run in front of him and block the doors with Neo, "Arthur if you go out there you and Vik will die."

"AHHHH!" Lance screamed out again. His cries made Arthur point both of his pistols at Neo and Amara. The girls didn't budge, "Please move... I can't lose him." Arthur kept his weapons trained on the two for a while until I remembered something that gave me hope.

"It kills on the third scream... Lance hasn't screamed yet." Arthur looked at me with pure hatred and kept his pistols trained on the two, "We heard it kill one time... HE COULD BE DEAD NOW!" Arthur's shouting was making me sad and a little scared for my safety.

Amara moved the pistol out of her face and hugged him, "Then he's not in pain anymore." Arthur couldn't do it anymore and dropped his pistols, all the while wrapping his arms around Amara. I started to cry again and Neo pulled me in close for a hug. It wasn't enough to calm me down. After a minute we heard something that wasn't Lance, scream out in pain.

"Was that the Hydralisk?" I shook my head with nothing but fear in my heart. I didn't wat that thing to come back. Arthur ran away to he office and started to press some button and soon the cameras were rolling. Nothing was out there... Another shrill of pain rang out but we couldn't see anything. I moment later and we heard an explosion. On the camera we saw an area light up for a second before everything went to it's pitch black state.

"Lance just shot his rifle." Arthur pointed out as he walked out of the office. I stayed in there and watched the camera's. Nothing... Maybe that was his final shot to kill it, but he probably died too. I started to tear up but my crying stopped when I saw a silhouette in the darkness. It was a slow moving target but it was moving, it looked to be limping. I heard Arthur breathing heavily over my shoulder. On the leg of whatever this was started to flash a small red light. The creature kept walking, the leg light stopped blinking and slowly faded off, and as soon as that light went off, the silhouette fell to the ground and started to crawl. My heart was racing I could tell who this silhouette was but I wanted to be sure. The silhouette crawled out of the darkness and into the light. I stopped watching and ran out of the office.

The girls still blocking me. I activated my jacket and swung, they dodged out of the way and I rushed out of the door and to Lance who was passed out and bleeding from his chest, sides, and head. I picked him up with the help of Arthur and we dragged him back inside the camp. No White Fang ran up to thank him, none of them applauded, no noise was made for Lance. They just continued on about their day as we brought Lance over to a medical room and laid him down.

He was in worse shape than I thought. We took his jacket and sweater off to see that he had one puncture wound near his heart and three on his left and right side. He had chunks of him missing on his shoulders, it looked like he had his meat ripped off of him. He had blood coming from his nose and a little from his ears. Even more so from the back of his head and from a cut just above his eye. He looked dead.

Arthur placed a hand on him and started to cry, "Don't die now... Not when you're so close.." I patted him on his shoulder. I didn't speak, what could I say? That everything was going to get better. Lance looked like he was dead while we were looking at him, the only reason we knew he was alive was because his chest was moving up and down ever so slightly. I looked over to his jacket and saw Fides in it's sheath, but something was wrong. I walked over and pulled it out.

My jaw dropped, "I think you were right about Lance shooting." Arthur was right... to an extant. Lance's rifle looked like it had a building dropped on it. I mulled over it and saw some ash that was disintegrating in front of me. It was pieces of the Hydralisk.

I showed Arthur the sword so he could see the destination taking place, "He... He killed it.." I put the sword down and ran into the main room where all of the White Fang members were standing.

"GO TO BASE CAMP AND GET A DOCTOR NOW!" I shouted a the members, soon a group of four ran out and off to the camp were Roman was. I ran back into the room with Arthur and saw the puncture wound near his heart was closing way faster than the others. Lance knows that it's killing him, so he's focusing on it. Eventually the hole was completely closed and Lance opened his eyes.

"I... Wont die... Here... I wont.." Lance mumbled this until his eyes closed again and he slipped into unconsciousness. I pulled his scroll out of his pocket and saw that it was completely destroyed. I placed it down and looked at Lance. Did he want to get taken away? Because if so I am going to beat the shit out of him.

I left his side and went walk out of the building to see if Lance had actually killed the Hydralisk. I ran around for a minute but I kept my eyes trained in the darkness. Nothing happened, I activated my jacket and ran into the pitch black area and went to were I think the fight took place. The walls were broken and there was a bunch of over turned trashcans. I climbed to the roof when I didn't see anything and I found blood all over the place. I saw a bit of ash and kicked it. I saw the grip to Fides and picked it up. I realized that nothing was happening so I ran back to the camp.

When I got there I saw the four White Fang members, Roman, and another faunas. They ran in before me and went to were Lance was. Roman stopped at the door when he saw me. "Kid what happened?" I smiled a little bit and dragged him off to the office that has the cameras in it. I sat him in a chair and started the video from the beginning and left him to watch for himself. I ran back into the medical room and saw everyone crowded around the still unconscious Lance.

The doctor anesthetized him and pulled out some surgical equipment. I grabbed his hand and pulled his arm back, "What are you doing!?" The doctor yanked his arm free and pointed at one of the holes that wasn't closing. "That puncture wound has a claw still inside of it. If I don't remove it he will die from blood loss." I nodded and let him go. I grabbed one of Lance's arms and held it down, the doctor was confused by the action, "He's going to feel what your about to do and you don't want him to punch you when he does wake up." The doctor nodded and used some sort of tongs to reach inside Lance's side. As soon as the tongs grabbed hold of the claw, Lance started to scream out in pain.

"AHH!" I held his arm down and Arthur had the other one. The doctor moved as quickly as possible and jerked the claw out. It was about 5 inches long and was a good 2 inches across. I was amazed that that was inside him. Once the claw was out the wound started to heal on its own. Something was still wrong with him. He had a lot of bruising in his rib section.

"What's that?" I pointed out his ribs. The doctor placed a hand on it and felt around, "His ribs may be broken or fractured." I nodded and looked away from Lance. This was the worst I had ever seen him. I heard the sound of a camera go off and I saw Arthur take a picture of him.

"I'm gonna show him when he comes too." I nodded and stood up, Amara and Neo sat down next to him and placed a hand on his chest. Both Neo and Amara started to tear up at the site of Lance.

"I'm sorry.. I told them to leave you... I thought you died." Amara started to cry into his chest, I watched Lance move his hand to her head and he patted her, "Don't worry sis... I'm... Gonna be... Fine" Lance slipped back into unconsciousness after he said that. I was still stuck on the part were he said sis. I guess that's how he views Amara, like his sister. I smiled as Amara leaned back and kissed his forehead. Not in a girlfriend type way, more of a sister would her long lost brother. **(A/N: I don't know how people feel about that subject so I wanted to make sure than it was a pure bro/sis type thing nothing more, nothing less.)** Neo tapped his chest and walked away, she was clearly distraught but she didn't say anything.

I followed her out and watched when she went into the office and Roman hugged her. I stood outside the door and waited for him to leave, and as soon as he did I went in. I looked Neo in the eyes, she seemed a little mad and also sad.

"You tried to punch me." I looked down and nodded, I was ashamed of myself. I didn't even put any thought behind the action I just wanted to get to Lance and help him, "I did." I could feel Neo staring me down.

"I forgive you... Just don't... Don't do it again... Understood?" I nodded and felt her wrap her arms around me, "I will never try to hit you again." I spoke quietly into her ear. Neo held me tightly before she planted a kiss on my cheek. I think Neo was fighting the urge to kill me when I walked in. Was she that mad? Or was it something else?

"Neo if your mad at me please tell me." Neo tightened her grip and sighed deeply, "I don't want you to end up being one of the peolpe who didn't really love me." My eyes widened and I stepped back from her. I looked down with wide eyes and thought abut what she just told me.

"Y-You... L-Love me?" Neo didn't make eye contact, she simply nodded, "I do." I started to think about those words. Not many people told me that. Even my mom and dad stopped saying it when I told them off about how they should stop hating on humans. I really didn't have to many people to love in this world beside my team. Neo loving me is something I never really thought about. She is the girl that I just met almost a month ago, but I've enjoyed every interaction with her. Is that love?

I hadn't noticed but Neo was getting progressively worse and worse as my stunned silence continued, "I understand if you don't feel the same way." She started to walk out of the office but I wasn't done with her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me.

"I love you too." I could see the relief in her face as she pushed her head into my chest and started to cry tears of joy, I caressed her head and planted a kiss on her cheek. I do love Neo, I just can't find the words to describe it.

"Please don't say it if you don't mean it." Neo whispered out as she looked up to me, I looked around to make sure no one was around and kissed her lips, "Neo I do love you, I'm sure of it. Now stop crying and lets go check on Lance." She used her sleeve to get rid of any evidence of her crying. I fixed my jacket and walked out the door with Neo behind me. When we entered the room we saw Arthur leaned back asleep next to Lance and Amara passed out on Arthur's shoulder.

I sat down on the opposite side and spoke to the doctor, "So how bad is he?" The doctor looked down to Lance and grimaced, "I'm still not sure he will pull through. He had a lot of head trauma and his aura can only do so much before it needs to recharge." I looked down to Lance and sighed. Sometimes I wish Lance wasn't as protective as he is now. If he would have been less protective he probably would have let that faunas couple die and he would have been okay. But he also would have let Arthur and me die a long time ago. Maybe it's best that he's super protective.

The doctor handed me the piece of claw that had been stuck inside of Lance. I held it in my hand and touched the tip, "Ow... That's sharp." The tip of the claw was stopped by my aura but it still hurt.

I looked at Lance's chest and saw that the puncture had completely healed the only thing left was a scar right next to his heart. His shoulders weren't completely back to normal, they looked slightly deformed, as if a small piece was missing. His other puncture wounds were also healed up with the only thing left being a scar. It looked like he had been shot in those spots with a high powered paintball gun that shot out frozen paintballs. His cut above his eye had healed along with his nose. Both had dried blood sitting there.

I remembered when Lance's leg was flashing red. I looked down and pulled his pants leg up to reveal that his leg looked like he had kicked a metal pillar. It was dented on the side and looked cracked on the ball joint that separated the foot from the leg. His knee cap was missing and the leg itself looked as if it had shrunken an inch or two. It must have been the thing stopping the Hydralisk from getting to him. I wonder how we're going to fix that.

Roman looked around and since I was the only one awake besides Neo, he spoke to me, "You kids did good, but we have to keep moving otherwise we're going to have problems with Cinder." I nodded and looked over to Lance.

"I don't think Arthur will be leaving his side... You'll have to send some White Fang in with us." Roman nodded and procured a map form a faunas.. Oh that was Perry.

"Look... We need to get to this train station, once we do, I'll send you kids back to Beacon and you won't have to worry about us for a while." The map had a circle drawn to signify where we were, and a red dotted line that lead to an x. That x was probably about 10 miles away. Lance wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon so he's not tagging along, Arthur and Amara are a package deal so if one stays so is the other so that just leaves me.

"I'll go with a group of about 10 White Fang and when we get there I'll leave them to come tell you, and as soon as I get back we are leaving... Okay?" Roman nodded and left the room. I could feel Neo staring at the back of my head. I don't think she like the fact that I just told her I love her and now I'm going to leave her. I turned to look at her and sure enough she's staring me down.

"Neo calm down, I'm going to come back." Neo stormed out. We'll looks like we are about to have our first fight. I followed her to the office and closed the door behind us. She grabbed me by my collar and held me in place. I was rather scared at that moment.

"I told you.. Don't say it if you don't mean it." I started to feel like a bit of a jerk for leaving Neo, but I wasn't lying when I said I loved her, "I do mean it." She looked away and let me go.

"Neo I don't see why-"

"EVERYONE I EVER LOVED LEFT ME! WHY DO YOU THINK I WORK WITH ROMAN?!" Neo decked me in the jaw and I fell to the ground. Neo was yelling at me? I've never heard her yell and I don't want to hear it again.

"Neo... Its not like I'm leaving and never coming back... I'll be back in about a day." Neo crossed her arms and looked me in the eyes.

"My dad said the same thing..." Before I could stop her she walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving me in the office with a cracked heart. It wasn't broken yet. I sat down in Lance's chair and thought to myself.

"How the hell did I mess up that fast?" I said quietly, I looked at the monitor to see the video paused on the part where Lance waved at the camera. I rewound it and watched it all over again. I'm not sure why but watching Lance get taken a second time made me run into the room with Lance and make sure he was still where I had left him.

* * *

I hadn't opened my eyes yet but I heard the sound of snoring. I tried to sit myself up but felt a sharp pain in my mid section. I know that the stab wounds are healed by this point, but I know the Hydralisk broke something in me. I moved my hand to my ribs and pressed on one, that alone almost made me cry out.

I heard the sound of someone running and I opened my eyes to see Viktor standing in a doorway. On my left were Arthur and Amara sitting side by side asleep. I remember calling Amara sis, I really did see her as a sister. I looked over to Viktor and he was smiling extra wide, he tiptoed over to me and sat on my right.

"So did you plan that out or..." Is that what he thinks? I planned that, "Hell no... My plans usually don't get the shit kicked out of me." Viktor chuckled quietly.

"There's something I want to show you." Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled out a long white object, "Is that a claw?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"Yep, from the Hydralisk. It was lodged inside you and the doctor had to take it out." I looked at the claw and shivered. I remembered when I felt a serious pan go through me and I couldn't move my arms, that must have been when they removed it.

"I feel like shit." I stated blandly, Viktor patted me on the side of the arm and smiled, "Don't worry you look like it too." I started to laugh but it was painful so I stopped and held my stomach.

Viktor reached for a bucket and put it in front of me, "I'm not going to throw up... My ribs hurt." Viktor looked to a giant bruise where the Hydralisk head butted me. "The doctor did say you might have a few cracked or broken ribs." I nodded and started to stand up. When I did this I felt Viktor place a hand on my shoulder to keep me down. He didn't really have to try hard, as soon as he touched my shoulder more pain went through my body.

"Ohh. I'm sorry. What happened to your shoulders anyway?" I flinched a little at the sheer memory of the what the Hydralisk did to me, "I shoved it's claws into my sides and picked me up and then it used its outer head as clamps to keep me up in the air. When I was in the air it took a lone claw and shoved it here." I pointed out the circular scar that was right next to my heart. Viktor's eyes widened.

"How did you kill it?" I looked over to the broken mess of Fides and sighed, "It damn near destroyed Fides but I shoved the barrel down it's throat and fired and explosive crystal into it's stomach. The explosion killed the Hydralisk and also destroyed Fides in the process." Viktor patted my arm and smiled.

"You saved lives." I never really like when people said that, "Yeah just like every time before. It came at a price." I looked at my robotic leg which wasn't moving and Fides which will never shoot another round until I fix it. I started to tap my leg with a finger in hopes it would turn on and do something but no such luck.

"Don't worry when we get back to Beacon, Terra will fix it." I nodded with a fake smile. I'm not sure she can repair damages like this, I might have to get a new leg, "Maybe it's something small." Viktor stated as he stood from his seat. I tapped my leg again and this time a cloud of black smoke came out of it causing Viktor to shield his face.

"Maybe you should wait until you get back to Beacon." I nodded and stopped touching my leg. Arthur and Amara woke up to the smell of hot metal and looked at me. Neither of them said anything for a moment until both of them started to tear up.

"I would really let you guys hug me but I'm afraid I'm still in a lot of pain." I pointed out, the simply smiled and switched their attention to my weapon and my leg, "I also think I'm out of comition for the rest of the mission." Arthur chuckled at my accidental rhyme.

"Bars." I started to laugh at Arthur's joke but yet again my ribs protested by using pain. I laid back and clenched my side, "This is quite a pickle I'm in." I regretfully informed. The room started to laugh. I looked to the doorway and smile when I saw the little assassin standing there.

"Hey Neo... How do I look?" I smiled at Neo and she smiled back, but I noticed an awkward tension between her and Vik. I noticed it when I saw that they wouldn't make eye contact. I was going to speak on the subject but I thought it best to leave them to their own devices.

"Oh, Lance I got this picture for you." Arthur started to go through his scroll until finally he found what he needed to show me. It was of me when I was knocked out. Wow, I really do look fucked up.

"Damn... Yang going to kill me if she ever sees that picture." Arthur cracked a smile, "She's probably going to kill you anyway."

"Touche." Everyone seemed happier that I was awake now, but I can't help but feel there is something wrong and not just with me, "Vik what are you doing in an hour." I know it's a bit of a dick move to call out Vik because he's the shadiest out of all of us but I need to know.

"Ummm I'm going to the train station that's about 10 miles from here." Our jaws collectively dropped at the bombshell he hit us with. We barely even went 5 miles to get here and he's talking about doubling it. I looked over to Neo to see that she was glaring at him. I don't think she likes his plan to go it alone.

"Like hell you are!" Arthur stood from his seat but was pulled back down by Amara, "Vik, why would you do that?" I questioned his motives but I wouldn't tell him no. At least not yet.

"I'm doing it so we can get you to Terra faster. I won't be going alone so don't worry. I'll have some White Fang to go with me." I wasn't liking his plan, "I understand that you're worried about my well being, but what if there is another Hydralisk. I-"

"I never did like what if questions." Viktor cut me off with a bit of anger in his voice, "Oh really... Okay, what if you go out there and die? What if you get to the train station and find out it's a nest to Hydralisk? What if-" Arthur's bombardment of what if questions were making me mad as well.

"Enough!" Now I'm starting to get angry, "This isn't the time to discuss this." Viktor stood up and started to leave, but stopped before he got to the door, "When is it the time, Lance? When you say it's safe... It won't always be safe when you're around. How do you think you ended up like how you are now?" I didn't reply, I looked at my leg and then at the rest of me. I wasn't even mad, I was more ashamed of being a leader. How is it that no matter how hard I try to keep everyone safe I always come out worse in the end?

"You little-" Arthur tried to stand but I grabbed him. He was probably going after Vik if I hadn't stopped him and we don't need another fight on our hands, "He's not wrong. I can't keep everyone safe... No matter how hard I try... No amount of preparation is going to keep us safe in here." I started to stand up so I could get to my office. When I put my legs over the bed Arthur came over to help me up. I put my arm over his shoulder and he hoisted me up. The pain was tolerable. He helped carry me back to my office. When he sat me down I looked over to the other broken rifle and smiled.

"Arthur, can you and Amara go round up as many tool as you can? I need to fix Fides." Wordlessly Arthur left the room and went do what I asked. I heard someone knock on the door I turned around to see Neo standing there with a small smile, "Hey Neo... Can you go grab Fides for me?" Neo nodded and left, within a minute she was back with my weapon and placed it in front of me.

"Thank you... And Neo." Neo stopped before she left, "Take it easy on Vik, I don't know what he did to you but know that his heart is always in the right place." Neo looked down and walked out without even acknowledging my words. Whatever happened to those two I hope they can figure it out.

I looked at Fides and the broken weapon and sighed. The are almost completely different. Fides is a semi auto, the rifle is a fully automatic with semi auto functions but that's the problem, I would have to redesign the internals to be like Fides but that would require more parts than I have access to. Which is more broken at this very moment?

"Fides you've been put through hell buddy." I told my weapon. I patted it on the chrome receiver and teared up a little, "I'll fix you when I get back to Beacon.. I swear." I heard a knock on the door and I turned around to see Arthur and Amara both holding a box of tools. They brought it over and set it down in front of me. Arthur wiped the sweat of his head and smiled a me, "You think that's enough?" I nodded and started to take the old rifle apart, "What are you doing with that old thing?" I sighed as I saw a part that was completely broken and threw it behind me.

"Until we leave I will be using this a my current weapon." I heard Arthur gasp, "What about Fides?!" I chuckled as I patted my weapon.

"Fides is too damaged for me to fix, especially with the tools I have at hand. This old rifle however has less damage but older parts so it would be easier to fix but to find parts for it might be a bit tricky, so I think I'll take parts from Fides and-" Arthur grabbed me by the sides of my arm and spun my chair around, "Your going to take apart your hi-tech super advanced rifle to put it into that piece of junk?"

I paused and thought about what he just asked me, "That about sums it up." Arthur fell back from shock, Amara moved out of the way and started to ask questions now.

"Why don't you just use one of the newer rifles that the White Fang have lying around?" Her question was a good one but I was still going to use this rifle.

"I'm doing it for the owner of this rifle." Amara and Arthur both seemed lost by the statement so I started to explain my reasoning further.

"The owner killed two people so they wouldn't be savagely murdered by the Grimm. If one of you was going to die and I knew it I would probably end your suffering before it began, rather than listen to one of you scream in pain. So for that reason I respect the faunas and I plan to remember him the best way I can. By using his rifle to make the world a safer place and killing Grimm with it."

Amara and Arthur looked at the rifle and then looked at me, "That's... That's... That's edgy as fuck." Arthur said as he stepped away from me, Amara patted my head and smiled, "Maybe you are crazy." I shook her hand off my hand and started to take apart both rifles.

I think Amara and Arthur left when they saw I started to work. I don't know how long I was there for. Maybe an hour or two and that was to try and make sure I took out every part and organized them by importance.

Someone knocked on my door, I spun around to see Viktor and Roman. Vik didn't want to make eye contact with me and Roman seemed curious, "Hey Blue, what you up to."

"Working." I answered flatly, Viktor decided he needed to step up, "Lance I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." I waved it off and kept working as I talked.

"I'm not upset in the slightest. You were right, I can't keep everyone safe, but I try my best to make every situation go as smoothly as possible. I understand that you guys might not like the way I try and do things because it may take too long but some times the longer path can lead to a safer end."

I stopped working and looked back to the two, they seemed to understand if only a little, "I just want you to be safe is all, that's why I take forever to do something because I want you guys to be safe, but I'm not telling you to not go. Just remember what I said and think before you act. That's a good way to stay alive when you're out there." Viktor nodded and walked forward a little.

"I'll be safe while I'm out there, I promise." I guess Roman only wanted to see wat I was up to because he left and closed the door behind him, "I also want you to watch Neo for me. I know she's mad but I just want this to end as fast as possible so we can get you checked out." I nodded and looked out the window to see Neo sitting alone and looking completely indifferent, "She doesn't seemed to fazed by whatever you guys were arguing about." Viktor scoffed and turned me back around.

"She was mad enough to punch me in the jaw." Viktor lifted his chin up and angled it so I could see a big purple bruise, "Ouch... What did you tell her?" Viktor sighed and rubbed the back on his neck. "She said she loved me and then I said it back. She thought I was lying and did this." I shuddered to think of how mad she had to but to actually punch Vik, "You were being honest when you told her right?" Vik nodded rapidly.

"Then she's probably thinking like Yang. She doesn't want you to go. She'll be... Better when you come back to her." Viktor seemed to brighten up when I told him that, "She's scared for me?" I nodded and watched as Viktor rushed out of he office and to Neo. I saw him say a few words to her and then he stopped talking and she stood up. Moment of truth. Please don't kill him.

Neo hugged him.

"Whew. That could have went bad." I stated as I went back to work. Another hour had passed and I waved Viktor off as him and 10 other White Fang left to the train station to clear it of Grimm, leaving me, Amara, Arthur, Neo, and Roman to stay here and wait. I was occupied while the others were lost as to what to do. Amara found a book and started to read it, while Neo and Arthur watched me work. Asking endless questions.

"Are you gonna keep it when we get back to Beacon?" I nodded and un-screwd the top receiver to reveal cobwebs, "You gonna name it?" I shrugged my shoulders and blew out the cob webs.

"Well if you do name it maybe you should name it the opposite of Fides... Fides means faith right?"

"Mhm." I clarified as I started to dust off the dirty barrel. "So then maybe you should name it something like Bad Tendency or Ungranted Wish. Those sound pretty cool huh?" I breathed deeply and looked back at Arthur.

"I will name it when I'm done." Arthur nodded and let me get back to work, "I think Ungranted Wish is a good name." I spun around and looked at both Neo and Arthur and had to with hold the urge to cuss them both out.

"You guys are getting close to getting put out." The nodded and hushed so I could work.

I started to opened up Fides to see what was salvageable. The inner barrel wasn't cracked so that's a plus. The bullet ejector seemed to be in working order and besides the lever being broke the cocking mechanism still functioned. I looked over to the old rifle and sighed.

"Both of you are very broken." I whispered out, no one noticed or at least no one brought it up. I started to mess with the receiver to the old rifle. I pulled it out and mulled it over. It didn't have any type of damage that I could see, but I would still have to test it to make sure. I noticed the barrel on the old rifle was broken so I took it out and replaced it with Fides' barrel. It was a perfect fit. I heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Amara holding some plates of food in her hands.

"You two can go get your own food." She was talking to Neo and Arthur when she said you two. She shooed Arthur out of the room and placed a plate of food in fornt of me, "I don't care what you say, you had better eat, or I'm going to force it down your throat." I sighed and put down the receiver I was looking at and picked up a spoon.

I took a bite of the soup that they had made and felt a little better, "Thanks sis." I hadn't realized I had said that until after it was way to late. Amara chuckled and patted my arm. "I feel like if we were a family you would be the older brother out of us four." I chuckled and nodded, "No argument here." Amara smiled and took a bite of her food.

"Whose the youngest then?" Amara giggled at my question and thought.

"Hmmm. It's definitely a tie between Vik and Arty." I nodded and took another bite, "Lance I really am happy that you think of me as a sister... It makes me feel like I really do have a family." I looked at Amara who was tearing up slightly, "Amara... When that shit with Garnet finished, both you and Vik became family to me. I don't care about what you did before. I know that neither of you would ever intentionally hurt us and that you guys will always try to be there to help no matter what."

"I love you... Like a brother!" I chuckled and ate another bite of my food, "And I love you.. Like a sister."

"It's so dope seeing my girlfriend and my brother getting along like this!" Arthur said as he walked in and sat in between me and Amara, "It almost brings a tear to my eye." I chuckled and put my plate of food down and began to work again.

"Lance when are you going to take a break?" I cocked an eyebrow but never took my eyes off the rifle, "I just took a break." I heard Arthur face palm.

"You need sleep. You can't stay up all night and work." Amara chimed in, "I can and I will. I need to at least make this thing able to shoot before I sleep." Arthur chuckled and patted me on the back, causing pain to shoot up me.

"OW! I'm still in pain you know!" I yelled at Arthur who put a hand with a spoon up to surrender, "Another reason why you should rest." I shook my head and continued working.

"A little sleep depravation never killed anyone." Arthur and Amara looked at me with wide eyes but let me continue, "Besides, if I don't get this rifle finished I'm going to be useless."

"Lance you're still kinda useless when you're missing a leg." I didn't let them know that I agreed to that, "Lance just sleep for tonight and then we'll let you work all day tomorrow." I sighed and stood up with a bit of a wobble.

"Fine, but as soon as I wake up I'm getting back to work." I handed Arthur my plate and slowly slid down the wall to get to my sleeping bag, "Thank you for complying." Amara said as she leaned over and kissed my forehead. I pouted and turned a little bit earning a chuckle from Amara. Arthur laughed and waved.

"Goodnight bro." I waved my hand and could feel my sleepiness catching up to me already, "Goodnight Lance." Amara said as she closed my door.

"Goodnight guys."

 **A/N: 2 Shades #Lamara. Shipped. I'm kidding. Bro sis relationship forever. I'm more of a fan of Dragon Rider anyway. That's Lance and Yang's ship name. you know because Lance is a knight and Yang is a dragon... I have to much time on my hands. See ya later!**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Head trauma. Its a hell of a thing.**

 **Chapter 26**

I was awake by this point but I was worried. Something wasn't right. I was on a rugged floor, which was waaay more comfortable than the sleeping bag I was in when I went to sleep. The air was warm and comfortable, there were sounds of cars passing by and kids playing.

I'm home.

"WOOF!" Was that a dog? I opened my eyes and looked around. Sure enouh there was a dog sitting next to me. We're in my room, I'm certain. I'm the only one who has a poster of a book over my bed and I have blue everywhere in this room. On the walls, on my clothes, and in my... Someone's in my bed.

"Good morning Bowser." The young kid said as he started to yawn. The dog was a pit bull, not those low to the ground ones, the taller kind. It was wagging it's tail, happy to see it's master wake up. The kid stood from my bed and I got good look at him.

He was tall for his age which I assume was maybe 13 or 14. He was wearing a blue sweater and some grey jogging pants. His hair was a buzz cut and his eyes were... Cobalt blue. The kid looked a lot like me in some ways, but he didn't act like me.

The kid started to walk to the dog and the dog got in a play stance the kid did the same and the dog jumped onto him and started to lick his face earning a chuckle from me.

"Hahaha! Alright, alright, alright! I love you too!" The kid was able to push Bowser off and stand up. I followed as he went downstairs and into a kitchen. I could smell cooking and almost stopped dead in my tracks. The only person I know who cooks in this house is me and Rosey but she never came to my house. I ran past the kid and into the kitchen to see a woman with long black hair and aqua blue eyes humming as she cooked.

This woman was shorter than Yang, she had on a grey t-shirt and some fuzzy pants with black and grey hearts on them. The woman smiled at the kid and spoke in a quiet but loving voice.

"Goodmorning Lance, up late last nght?" Okay so now I'm freaking out. If this is a dream which I'm sure it is, how would I be able to see a woman I never met? In a dream it's like your memories being altered or replayed. Nothing is wierd about this so it hasn't been altered... So its replaying a memory?

The young me walked over to a stoll and sat down with the dog Bowser close behind, "I just had to see what happened in The Stalking Dead last night!" The woman giggled at younger me and handed the kid a plate of eggs. The kid didn't eat right away, why? The woman dropped two pieces of toast onto his plate and smiled at him, "And some taost for your eggs." Without hesitation the kid put the eggs on the toast and made an egg sandwich. Yeah this is me for sure.

"Why do you put everything on bread?" The kid chuckled and swollowed a bite of his sandwich, "Because it's simple and doesn't waste any time, and I can take it where ever I need to go. You can't do that with a plate." The woman nodded and I heard the sound of footsteps from above us. That was definitely my dad, but what will he say when he sees this mystery woman in our kitchen? I saw him round the corner and walk in.

My dad walked in and smiled at both young Lance and my supposed mom, "Goodmornig you two." My dad spoke with a tone of happiness that I hadn't heard before. Young me waved with a sandwich in his mouth and my mom walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Reese... Hey, Bowsers been throwing up and I think we should take him to the vet just to make sure he's not in serious trouble." I never told anyone his first name so for her to say it was a bit unsettling. I guess this really is my mom, but if she is, where is she now?

"Alright, I'll go bring him today. I-"

"Nope, I'll do it, I want to go see my sister before we get there." She has a sister too? Now I have to see who she is so I can ask her questions when I get out of the cave.

"YOUR GOING SEE AUNT ROSEY?!" I froze completely, why is everything getting so complicated today? Young me started to bouce around with excitment, until finally my dad grabbed him and held him still, my mom walked over and leanded over so her aqua eyes could look into younger me's eyes.

"You wanna tag along?" Young me smiled and nodded quickly, "Yes ma'am!" My mom patted my head and smiled at me, "Well go get dressed, we leave in thirty minutes." Young me bolted up the stairs. I stayed downstairs and observed my mom. She was beautiful to say the least. I don't remember even meeting her but she seems to be a nice person with a good heart. I love her already. could feel my throat swell and my heart heart, I was starting to cry. I don't know why but something wasn't right. If this is a memory than how come about 3 years later she's nowhere to be found and I don't have a dog?

My mom went upstairs to change so I decieded it might be best if I didn't go up there. I just sat with my dad as he read a newspaper. I read with him for a while just to see what was happening in the world. Well isn't that fitting, the Vytal Festival is happening again, or at least it did happen.

I heard footsteps from behind me so I turned around to see young me in a blue hoodie that had a white lines going down both the arms, he was wearing black pants and had on some normal blue shoes. I guess I really haven't changed too much.

I heard another set of footsteps and soon my mother came down the steps. She was in a blue sweater and some blue skinny jeans, she had on one of those jean jackets over that. My mom was kinda stylish, now I see where I get my fashion sense from. BLUE IS LIFE.

My mom walked over to my dad and kissed his lips causing my young self to make a disgusted noise, "Don't you like your teacher's daughter?" My mom asked with a bit of sas. My jaw dropped, the only girl I knew that had a teacher as a parent was Yang, and I don't remember any time with Yang especially at this age.

Young me had to turn his head and cross his arms, "Nooo!" That was an obvious lie, my mom and dad snikered and kissed again. My mom called for the dog and we all left. I was sitting in the seat next to the dog and young me and my mom were in the front. I really like this dog, he seems very sweet.

"So I have a question." My mom never took her eyes of the road, "Shoot." I said back as I was messing with my seat belt. "Do I know the father to the daughter?" Young me started to shake my head rapidly, "No but dad might. He went to Beacon with him. Mr. Xiao Long." My dad did go to Beacon, but he got into an accident and his back wouldn't allow him to do huntsman things so he settled on being a detective for the VPD.

"Ohh, so your father has been keeping secrets ehh?" Young me started to panic but soon he overcame his fear and did something funny to lighten the mood, "It's bro code mom. If a bro ask about a girl you like you got to tell'em." My mom started to giggle, I smled at her, not the dream me but real me. I'm happy that I get to at least see my mom once. I saw the diner and got a little anxious, how is it that Rosey and my mom are sisters? And why didn't Rosey tell me? Hell why didn't anyone tell me?

The car stopped and we got out leaving Bowser in the car. When we walked in I saw Rosey who looked just like she did when I saw a week or so ago. Rosey made eye contact with my mom and started to smile, she took of her apron and went over to hug my mom.

"Ohh Marina its good to see you!" Rosey took my mom into a hug and held her tight, I think little me got jelous because he crossed his arms, "And don't think I forgot about you my little knight." Rosey scopped young me into a hug and started to bear hug him. When introductions were out of the way they all went sit down at a table I of course followed them.

"So what's up, why the surprise visit?" Rosey asked curiously, I just noticed how similar these two were. Give Rosey my moms eyes and turn her hair black and the two would be identical. Maybe thats why I always gravitated towards Rosey when I was in school.

My mom smirked, "No reason, I can't come see my sister without there being a reason?"

"Sis I know you... You have a reason for everything." My mom sighed and looked over to me, "Lance cover your ears." Young me nodded and did as asked, when he did that my mom got serious.

"I want you to be his god parent." Rosey almost fell out of her seat from shock and even I was lost for a minute. Rosey gathered herself and looked into my mom's eyes, "W-Why?! I love Lance like a son but your in good health. Why would you need-" My mom raised her hand a lot like I do when I want someone to stop talking.

"It's a horrible world we live in, and all I want his for my child to be safe whether it be with me or someone else." Rosey crossed her arms and smiled at my mom, "You are truly paranoid."

"If paranoid means realistic than yeah, I'm paranoid." My mom commented back. I'm on her side with that one, the world is a messed up place especially with the Grimm everywhere.

"Okay fine but why me?" My mom giggled as she looked down to younger me, "Children need trust to grow, and if they trust you then they love you. Lance doesn't love that many people but you are on that list of people he does love, so he trusts you. And if he trusts you than so do I." I smiled at young me, I guess even though I'm older me and him still think the same.

"Aww, sis you got me tearing up." Rosey said as she started to wipe a tear from her eye, I looked down to my mom and wanted to hug her so bad. I wanted to tell her I love her and that she is amazing but I need to see what happened to her.

"Alright Lance..." My mom poked me in the arm and started to tickle me, "Mom, cut it out! Now Aunt Rosey is gonna start trying that!" Fight them back little me! Don't let them tickle you! Yeah I don't like when people tickle me especially in public places.

A mischievous grin formed on Rosey's face as she spoke, "Don't worry Lance.. I won't do it... Often." Me and young me both stared at Rosey who had a reasonably preditory grin. The table started to laugh, myself included. We all stood up and waved bye to Rosey, when we got in the car Bowser started to lick young me on the ear. "I know dogs have good hearing but how did you hear that!" Young me said as he smiled and looked back at Bowser who was just happily wagging his tail. We started to drive again, I don't know how far the vet is but maybe it's not much farther. I looked to my left and saw the dog asleep on the door and snoring quietly. Young me was also asleep, probably trying to catch up from the previous night. My mom how ever was wide awake, watching the road.

I saw a mac truck a ways away but something was off. The truck was swurving side to side slightly. My mom noticed this and cursed under her breath. I noticed the truck getting more and more out of control, before hand it was just swerving a little bit but know it was going into both lanes. My mom was definintly not happy with that guy. I could see her sething in anger. I saw my mom switch from anger to worry, and I knew why, that truck was starting to fish tail in the back. I wanted to get out of the car and stop the truck by shooting its tires out but I knew that my rifle wouldn't work. This is a memory and a dream, this is the past. My mom looked to the sleeping me and sighed it was as if seeing me peacefully asleep calmed her down.

I heard the engine of the truck rev up and it got faster. I think the truck drivers drunk. The truck stated to slowly get into the same lane as my mom and know we were heading for each other. My mom immediatly got into the other lane to get away from the truck, but it followed. This guy was actively trying to play chicken with us.

My mom was crying by this point, I think she knew what was about to happen. She drifted the car to where her side was closer to the truck and I saw the grill of the truck right outside her window and everything froze, just before our car would make impact with the truck. I knew she would die, she's just a normal human being, whos aura isn't as strong as even her son whos training to be a huntsman. She knew she was going to die. I started to cry. The first time I actually got to see my mom was going to be my last. I reached a hand out to at least try and hold her hand but just like my nightmare a while back, my hand just fazed trough hers.

"Mom I want you in my life... I want you to meet Yang and Arthur... I want you to see the person I've become... I want you to say you love me... I don't want you to go." I let my true feelings out, that's all I've ever wanted her to see, and now she never will.

My dream faded black and I appered in a hospital room. I was sitting in a chair next to my dad, he was sobbing quietly and holding his head in his hands. I can't imagine what he's going through. He just lost his wife, dog, and as far as he knows, his son. A doctor approached us and my dad shot up to greet the man.

"Uhh, Reese Kobolt." My dad nodded, I had never seen my dad cry like this, it was hurting me to look, "Your son is alive, but... Your wife... She died on impact." My heart shattered and I started to cry instantly, my dad did the same. My dad sat back down and cried some more, I started to pace the room. I was contemplating whether or not I should wage war against anyone with an alcholic beverage in hand.

I heard the door open and some more people came in. Rosey and two of my teachers. Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long. All of them seemed sad, Rosey deffinitly more than others. I'm still not sure why my teachers are here though.

"What happened to Marina?!" Rosey asked as she grabbed my dad's shoulders, He could barely speak, the doctor had to break the news to them, "There was a drunk driver and he swurved into them, Killing her and the dog on impact... Lance however survived but he has serious head trauma and a lot of broken bones. The little aura he has is working its hardest to heal up whatever it can but... It's not looking good."

Qrow stepped up and walked over to the doctor, "I think I speak for all of us when I say get in there and make sure he makes it." Qrow let the doctor go and the doctor ran into the room that I guess I was in. Taiyang grabbed Qrow by his collar and pulled him back, "You need to calm down. Don't you think they're trying their best?"

Qrow scoffed and sat down away from everyone else, "You can't trust doctors." Qrow mumbled under his breath. I followed Taiyang as he walked outside and to his car that he must have came here in. In the front seat was a young Yang who was happy and in the back was an even younger Ruby, she was asleep.

"Daddy can I go play with Lance?" Yang was blisfully unaware of what had happened and Tai planned to keep it that way, "Sorry sweetie, Lance won't be able to play for a while he's sleeping.

"Why is he still sleeping?" Yang asked as she stepped out of the car, "Because he's really tired." Yang tilted her head.

"Well... When he wakes up, me, him, and Ruby are gonna play tag!" Yang's mood seemed to brighten at the prospect of us playing tag, probably because she knew she would win. Tai chuckled nervously and put Yang back in the car.

"Tai something happened!" Qrow shouted from the hospital doors. Tai shut the door on Yang and left her there. I followed him back inside to see that the doctor was brining everyone to a room with me hooked up to a bunch of machines and I looked almost as bad as I did after I killed the Hydralisk.

Rosey cupped her mouth with her hands and started to cry, "Oh my God..." My blue aura was active and pulsating all over my body. I was healing right before there eyes, it was slow but it was working. Slowly bruises started to fade away and a cut on my head disappeared.

"He's lucky to be alive. When paramedics got to the scene we found the car had been hit from the side, but there were no roads that intrsected with the one they were on. What we think happened was the driver realized what was going to happen and before they collided, made the car spin and her door was the closest thing to the truck. Marina put herself in between the truck and your son." Rosey and my dad started to cry out of sadness for my moms death and out of joy because I was alive. I looked over to Qrow who had a slight smile and Tai who was holding back tears himself.

"He's strong... He'll pull through.." Qrow siad quitely as he patted my dad on the back. My dad was hysterical, he couldn't even form a sentance. The scene started to fade to black and I appeared in a class room.

"Hey Lance I'm glad to see you back in school, what's it been, like 3 weeks?" Yang said as she sat next to young me who looked like he was scared senseless, Tai must have noticed this and walked over to us.

"Yang I need you to go back to your seat... Now." Yang begrudigly did as he father/teacher asked and went to her seat. Tai sat next to me and started to talk.

"Hello Lance... How do you feel today?" I looked down at the young me and saw first hand that I looked terrible. I looked like I had just seen the great war take place and I was the only survivor.

"Scared." Young me answered feebily, this was definitly how was when I was in Signal, "Of what?" Tai asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Young me looked up at him and moved away from his touch, "Everything." I spoke queitly and walked away. Yang reached her hand out to stop me but I moved past her and walked out of the class. Tai sighed and spoke to himself.

"Marina we need you know more than ever." I left the class room and followed me to the bathroom, where I was cornered by some kids.

"Hey you're Lance right?" Young me nodded and stepped away from them, "So tell us about yourself... What do you like doing?" "Reading." I was sure of how I felt, I was scared of the presence of these kids and they knew it.

"How old are you?" One of them chimed in from the side. I didn't speak for a moment, I was thinking, "Ummm, 14?"

"Who's your favorite in your family?" Another asked. Young me paused and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Umm my dad.. I don't have anyone else.." I spoke as if that was fact, what happened to me? The kids looked at each other and smiled, "No mom?" One of them asked as they edged closer.

"No, she left when I was born." I'm senesing foul play was involved somewhere. That's complete bullshit, my mom died.

The room went silent and the kids started to laugh, "Hahah. I can see why, you look like a wuss." That was just disrespectful, If this was me... Well it is me, but if it was my mind set in this kids head, someone would have had their head knocked off.

"She probably didn't want you." One of the others tagged in. They started to take turns brutalizing me with words and I couldn't take it.

Young me shoved past them and ran out of the bath room with tears streaming down his face. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Tai run after me and Yang tearing up too. I guess Yang has always been there for me. the scene faded to black and I was back in the classroom. this time everyone was focusing on there work except for one kid.

He had brown hair and blonde highlights, his hair was left out in a messy way. He wore a grey jacket with red stripes on the sides and going down the middle was a gold stripe. He had on blue jeans and some red converse sneakers.

"Hey, Lance right?" He edged closer to young me and tapped my younger self's shoulder. Young me turned to face him and was clearly worried but the other kid seemed cool.

"Mhm." Young me slowly moved away from the kid as he scooted closer, "Cool 'cause I need your help." I could see myself wince a little, I might have been preparing for a rude comment.

"Can you help me with this math problem?" Younger me looked at him with skeptisicm. No one tries to talk to young me other than that loud girl. Young me nodded and looked at his paper.

The kid pointed out a question on his paper, "Number four... I've never been good at division." Young me looked at the paper and sighed, "Ahh, You tried to divide two negative numbers and then you kept the sign." The kid looked at me with wide eyes and shrugged. "I don't know what you told me."

"When you divide two negative numbers you have to change the sign to positive otherwise it's wrong." The kid nodded his head and started to erase things off his paper and then showed it to me again.

"So like that?" Young me looked at the paper and smiled, "Exactly like that." The boy smiled and scooted away, but almost immediatly scooted back with his hand out. "Names Arthur by the way." I looked at his hand an then back at him and smiled, "Nice to meet you Arthur. If you ever need help, just ask me." Arthur chuckled and patted younger me's back.

"Thanks bro, you're a real life saver." The real me smiled when I looked up to see that both Yang and Tai were smiling at my new friend. At this point I know that this is were I start to remember things. This is were I start to live life like I was intended to. The room faded black but this time it didn't fade back in.

I looked around the pitch blackness and saw my mom standing alone in the darkness. I quickly ran to her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked with a hint of worry, "It's me mom... It's Lance." My mom started to tear up at the sight of me. I don't know what type of dream this is anymore but if it means I get to talk to my mom I will gladly stay in this forever.

"Lance your sooo tall!" I smiled and hugged her, "I miss you so much." I started to cry into her shoulder. I could feel her there, I could see and hug my mom who died years ago.

"Lance... I'll always be here for you... I promise." I felt my sadness grow, "I don't want you in spirit I want you in person... So I can show you all the friends I've made. So I can show you what type of person I've become. I want you to be proud and it hurts because... Because I know you'll never...You'll never get to see me... I'll trade everything back just so I can have you."

"Lance you have to calm down... I know this sucks... I know...But never forget... You always have someone there for you."

"I only want you! I'll go to the ends of the UNIVERSE if that means you will come home with me! Mom I love you and I don't want to leave you." I wrapped my hands around her waist tight so I could remember how she felt.

"Ohh Lance... I love you so much and I'm sorry I left you, but I did it so you could live on. I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on you that you would grow up to be a great person. You haven't let me down yet. Now I need you to wake up okay?"

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" I held onto her like my life depended on it, but she still overpowered me.

"It's time for you to wake up now... I love you."

"NO! MOM!" I came crashing back to reality. I opened my eyes and saw that Arthur, Amara and Neo were all sitting beside me. I couldn't say anything to them, I just cried right there. Nothing felt the same anymore, that wasn't a dream that was my life and how it led up to now. How I lost my mom.. I hated every second of it. I laid back down and sobbed into my sleeping bag. I wanted to be back I my moms arms again. I was starting to forget her face all ready and that was the only other memory I had of her. I want to remember her.

"I saw her... I saw her..." Arthur placed a hand on my shoulder, "Who...Yang?" I hoenslty didn't care about Yang at that moment, I only wanted my mom to hold me in her arms and tell me she loved me over and over again, until the world ended.

"I... Remember." Arthur took his hands off of me when he saw my aura pulsating. I was getting mad.

How long had everyone lied to me? They kept the truth from me. They didn't tell me my mom died, they told me she left when I was born. I know now, and I'm pissed with everyone.

"Our dad... Reese... He lied, and I'm gonna kill him for it." Everyone's eyes got about as big as the sun when I said that, "Lance you can't just kill our father over a dream-"

"IT WASN'T A DREAM! IT WAS A MEMORY!" I stood and tried to leave the room Arthur and Amara grabbed onto me, "Lance calm down... Even if we weren't in ths cave I won't let you kill my dad too." I could barely stand, everything ached, even my head.

"I.. I just want her back..." I turned my body to the only other girl that I could cry on and let my tears fall, "It'll be okay Lance... We're here for you." Amara said as she rubbed her hand on my back.

"WHO IS HER?" Arthur must have been tired of listening to me ramble. I looked up from Amara's shoulders and spoke quietly.

"My mom..." Amara and Arthur looked at each other with disbelief. Neo didn't know what was going on so she was confused. As far as my teammates knew, my mom had ran out on me when I was born and she never came back. When in reality that didn't happen, and now I know that.

"She didn't leave... She died."

 **A/N: Damn. I felt bad killing Lance's mom, but hell. I have to follow the unlucky mother quota like everyone else. Either way, I hope this gives everyone some insight into the memory issue Lance has. See ya later!**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: There is a lot of yelling in this chapter and I think there's some sort of rule about it but either way I'm sorry and if you don't mind, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 27**

It had been an hour after I woke up from my memory and I was back to work on my rifle. I may be depressed but I still need to finish this and so far everything is working smoothly. The trigger is working and so is the round ejector the only thing left I need to test is if it will actually fire and if it does, I'll need to find extra magazines. I put on a sweater that someone had left on my work space and limped my way outside. Arthur and Amara followed me out. I didn't mind, as long as they let me finish my work. I made a very loud whistling sound and waited. Some running could be heard in the distance and soon an Ursa came exploding out of an alley way. I took aim and held my breath. I heard the sound of pistols cocking, most likely Arthur just in case I miss. I chuckled slightly, I never miss. I fired a volley of rounds at the Ursa's head and it collapsed on the ground, dead. I pulled out the magazine and checked the inside of the bullet loader. Nothing seemed damaged, but I would have to open it back up to be sure.

I opened the door to the rec center and was met by two faunas. The faunas couple that I risked my life for, they didn't have their masks in and they seemed rather ashamed. The male faunas stepped up and approached me, I was half way expecting him to go on a rant about how he didn't need me to protect him.

"Sir we just wanted to say... Thank you." I let out a sigh of relief and patted his shoulder, "Don't sweet it. I would do it again in a heart beat." I smiled and walked past he two. I hope that they decide to stop fighting for a cause like this. It will inevitably lead to their downfall. I walked into my office and put the rifle down. It took me about thirty minutes to open it up completely but when I did I was over-joyed to see that everything was perfectly fine. Nothing had cracked or melted or anything really. This miss matched weapon was good to go. I put it back together and eyed over the exterior. It was about as long as an Atlas rifle, so it fit well in my hands.

It was black and red with some silver details, it was a bull pup rifle meaning that the magazine was behind the grip unlike a standard rifle which has the magazine load in front of the grip. It was real blocky, unlike Fides which was real sleek and built to be aerodynamic. This was just designed to shoot and kill things but now that I've amped it up with new tech it should be able to kill things way better than any normal rifle... Hopefully.

"Now that you've officially fixed a weapon what do you plan to do now?' Arthur said as he walked into the office, "Pull some guard shifts and watch the perimeter until Vik gets back so we can leave." Arthur sighed as he left the room, "If he gets back."

* * *

"You can't be serious right now!" I shouted as I saw a two packs of Ursa and Beowolves, respectively. Each pack consisted of of about 4 counting the Alphas and they were all roaming outside of the train station, "Why are they even here right now?" I shouted at a White Fang member. One of the members looked at the the Grimm and spoke, "Can you imagine how many people would have been trying to leave when that explosion went off? The amount of lingering sadness must be drawing them here." I nodded. That made sense. I activated my jacket and sighed.

"I'm going to draw them away, when I do I want you faunas in that building and getting ready for me to give you all the command to open fire, got me?" They all looked at me and gawked at my rather quick plan, "Are you sure your fast enough to out run a Beowulf?" I smiled and stood up.

"Damn right I am." I set my jacket to flames and ran in front of the packs, "Hey guys! Mind telling me where I can get a bite to eat?" All of the Grimm looked at each other and then back to me. The Beowolves started to chase me down at top speed.

"I'll take that as a no!" I started to run of as fast as I could to where I could get a height advantage. I looked back and saw about 16 Grimm chasing me down. Okay so that is the worst thing I've seen in the past month. I found an old diner and climbed up it. I started to wave my arms back at the White Fang members to fire their weapons and as soon I raised a hand bullets were flying in my direction taking out any Grimm they hit. I looked below me and saw that the Alphas were shrugging off bullets as if it was snow hitting their body. I sighed and pointed my arms at them and set them ablaze. While they were busy trying to get the fire off of themselves I set my jacket to earth and began punching any body part that I could reach. Knees, arms, feet, necks, even the unmentionables. I don't care, Grimm don't fight fair so why should I? By the time it was said and done with there were four new piles of ash and of course I kicked them.

I was walking back to the train station when I heard the sound of more Grimm but this was different. It was above me. I looked up and saw some Gyphons circling me, getting ready to attack. I started to run as fast as possible back to the train station. I don't have the range capable of dealing with areal targets. I had to jump up on the back of the Grimm because it tried to dive bomb me.

"Umm, thanks for the lift!" The Gryphon didn't think that was funny as it screeched and started to roll mid flight. I had to hold on for dear life until I saw another Gryphon under us. I let go and fell onto the other Gryphon. It was close to the ground so I decided I didn't need this one alive.

"I heard flying types were weak to electric types... Mind if I test that out?" Before it could screech out a reply I jabbed it in the neck with my electric jacket causing it to spasm uncontrollable as it crash landed. I jumped off last second and hit the ground running, I ran into the train station and slammed the doors shut.

The White Fang members were already taking shots at the Gryphons, one of them ran over to me to let me know how its going.

"This place is definitely good for defenses now all we have to do is let Roman now its safe." I looked out a window and saw another gryphon fall to the ground, something else caught my attention, something bigger, stronger, and a lot meaner. A Beringal.

"Well shit, if that doesn't scream fun than I don't know what will. I'll deal with that, you guys make sure no Gryphon tries to take me away. Understood?" The faunas saluted me and spoke loudly, "Yes Sir!" I like when people salute to me, makes me fell like I have some power.

I stepped out side and saw the Beringal look at me. Maybe I should have went to the bathroom before I stepped out of that door. I activated my jacket and switched them to earth as I slowly approached the giant.

"You ever see the movie where a kid grows up in a jungle and a cheetah jaguar hybrid thing hunts and kills a few of his guerilla friends?" It roared out at me and swung, "Neither have I." I stopped joking and started to punch anywhere I could land a hit, unlike the Alphas, it didn't feel a thing. No matter how hard I hit it it simply shrugged me off and swung at me again. I came up with an idea.

I set one of my fists to ice and the other to electricity and placed the electric fist under the ice fist and started to shoot electrically charge ice crystals at it. It roared out and threw a boulder at me. Maybe that was a success. I got some distance in between us and continued to shoot more electrically charged ice at him. It somehow managed to dodge a shot and get in close again. I wasn't fast enough and it punched me in the center of my chest and sent me flying through a brick wall.

I was having trouble breathing and not even because I was tired, no this thing knocked every little bit of breath I had out of my lungs and I think he broke my aura too. I have to end this. I stood up and activated my semblance. I started to feel my lungs expand and I could breath again. I bolted out of the brick house and switched my jacket to ice and fire. I ran while holding my fists up and created a smoke trail from me to the Beringal. I stopped when my smoke trail covered it almost completely. I ran past him and shot some ice at him. The ice lodged into his armor and made it roar out of pain. I switched to my flame throwere and set him ablaze, melting the ice that was in him. Now that he is drenched in water, I walked up to the edge of the puddle and placed my fist at the edge of it. The Beringal started to convulse rapidly but it still hadn't died. I walked up to it and place my ice fist to it's head and fired. A single ice crystal was protruding from his head and I took it upon myself to make him have a brain freeze. I used my other fist and set it to electric and punched the ice into his head.

His head exploded.

When I finished off the Beringal I went back to the train station and everyone seemed to have calmed down.

I laid down and took a nap, "Don't you have to go back to your team as soon as possible?" I opened one eye to the faunas known as Perry.

"Perry, I just fought some Alphas, a Gryphon, and a Beringal... I need to take a break before my heart explodes." Perry nodded and left me to sleep. What a fun day.

* * *

"What are you doing now?" Amara asked as she sat down next to me, "Making sure nothing broke inside of the receiver." Amara sighed and stood.

"Do you ever say, huh that's good enough."I smiled and looked back at her, "Yes... I say that when I have ran it through multiple test and it passes all of them, until then, no." Amara started to laugh as she left the room. I spun my chair back around and continued to open up the receiver. When I finally opened it up I didn't see a single problem with it so I closed it and put the rifle back together again. When I finished I decided to go out side and watch the area for a little bit, now that I can actually shot at any would be hostile. I passed a few faunas and opened the doors to the outside world and even then I wasn't outside I was still in a cave. I walked over to the spot I sat at a night ago and watched. Everything seemed calm except for the roar in the distance.

I hope Viktor's okay, he's been out there a whole day now and he's like a little brother... Even though think he was born like a month before me. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around to see Roman standing there.

"Hey Blue! Mind if I have a little sit down with you?" I shook my head and watched as Roman sat in a chair next to me, "I'm sorry for all of this kid, none of it was my plan."

"Whats with the apologies?" I asked as I glanced at him from the side, "I just need to get it off my chest." I nodded and locked back out to the darkness. Something is oddly peaceful about it.

"Roman how did you meet Neo?" Roman cocked an eye and smiled, "Neo? I found Neo hiding under a bench in the park in downtown Vale. She was lost and scared and had a gash on her neck. I felt bad so I kept her as my own kid." I smiled.

"So Roman Torchwick, the notorious criminal, has a heart?" Roman chuckled ever so slightly, "I was younger then, things were a lot easier." I looked over to Roman he didn't seem that old.

"How old was Neo when you found her?" Roman shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his jacket and pulled out a cigar, "She said she was 6 but I though she might've been younger, she was so small then." I saw Roman smile as he reminisced.

"Lance if you had to choose between your brother or ten random strangers to live who would you choose?" I looked down and started to question my morals. "Arthur would probably yell at me to save the people but I would still want to save him. I want to say I would save the people but... I dunno" We went silent on that note. I really love my brother, he's been there for me when I didn't have anyone, or at least when I thought I didn't, but to throw his life away to save some random people isn't an easy decision for me to make. Now if Roman were to say my life over 10 others, I would save the people and let myself die no questions asked. I know the people closest to me wouldn't like it but I would have peace of mind when I die.

"Why do you work for Cinder?" Roman shook his head and let out some smoke from his cigar, "The amount of money she's offering me is enough for me to buy me and Neo a new life. That's the thing about the world kid, no matter how pure of heart you are, there is always something darker that you can't overcome."

"So money over freedom?" I asked as I watched him put his cigar in the dirt and use his cane to put it out.

"Money over freedom." He answered as he walked away. I understand his reasoning and I'm not against it myself. If your down in the dumps and your not sure when or where your next meal is coming from you would probably want to start a life of crime to at least get the money. Roman might be a very exaggerated example of that but he's still not completely evil. Now Cinder on the other hand, I don't know anything about her, she's just a crazy bi-

"Lance!" Someone called my name from behind me, I turned around and saw Amara waving with a plate of food in her hand. I guess it's time to eat. I stood from my chair and started to walk back inside.

"You're not gonna say no this time?" I smiled at Amara's question and walked past her, "No ma'am" Amara giggled and I heard her whisper something out.

"You just did." I sighed and went to my office to see Arthur and Neo already eating. When I walked in I saw someone had taken a few bites out of my beef stew, I looked at both Neo and Arthur neither of them would look at me.

"That good huh?" Arthur chuckled and poured of his stew into my bowl, "I was just hungry." Arthur leaned back and started to eat again. Amara walked in and sat next to Arthur and eat quietly.

"So Lance if you remember your mom what was she like?" I looked into my beef sew and started to swirl my fork around, "She was a lot like me. She didn't trust the world and was super compassionate. She was beautiful and smart and always planning her next move. And turns out it was her who had blue eyes, the were super light blue. Aqua I think." Arthur nodded and looked a me.

"Why would you want to kill dad?" I shook my and gritted my teeth, "He lied to me and told me my mom was never around when that's not true, she loved me and gave her life for me to live." I could feel myself tearing up at the memory of my mom swerving the car.

Amara placed her bowl down and leaned forward so she could look me in the eyes, "How do you know that it wasn't some vivid dream?" I looked down and thought about it for a moment. Nothing in that dream ever felt like it was out of place or weird. I could feel that it happened I just don't remember it happening. The only part of the dream that I am almost positive was fake was the end when I actually spoke with my mom, even though I loved every second of it.

"I just... I just know." Amara seemed fine with that answer but Arthur still wasn't, "How do you know?"

"You can't dream up someone you've never seen before! So when I saw her I knew and when the memory kept going the more she spoke and the way she acted... It only cemented her as my mom. I don't care if you believe me but I will be asking Rosey as soon as I get to Vale. With or without any of you."

"What does Rosey have to do with a woman that doesn't exist?" I shot a glare at him , "She does exist... Or at least did, and Rosey is her sister." Arthur seemed to get angrier when I told him that, "Lance... You can't just go around acusing people of knowing your mom that LEFT WHEN YOU WERE BORN!"

I stood up and slammed my fork down, "SHE DIED THREE YEARS AGO! SHE DIDN'T LEAVE WHEN I WAS BORN!" Arthur stood up now and we were yelling at each other.

"WELL IF SHE'S DEAD, WHY DO YOU CARE IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'LL EVER SEE HER AGAIN!?"

"BECAUSE I MISS HER!" I was tearing up, me and Arthur go way back but I have this overwhelming feeling of love for my mom and he's trying to question that.

"YOU MISS A WOMAN THAT YOU ONLY MET ONCE AND THAT WAS IN YOUR HEAD!" Amara stood up and started to stand in between us.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I couldn't really move due to my leg but Neo moved in front of me anyways.

"HOW CAN I NOT?!" Arthur was pissed now and him yelling at me wasn't going to fix this.

"YOU HAVE BOTH PARENTS!"

"AND I ONLY LIVE WITH MY MOM!"

"BUT YOU STILL HAVE THEM!"

"WHY DO YOU WANT HER BACK!?"

"WHY DO YOU NOT WANT ME TO TALK ABOUT HER?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S STUPID AND POINTLESS!" Arthur never used those words to describe any of my actions so I was a bit lost for words.

I sat back down and started to eat my food feeling like Arthur had just demolished my pride, "No. No it's not..."

"It's stupid that you would believe a DREAM over what everyone has told you and its pointless for you to even ask Rosey." The fire inside me started to heat up and I could feel the rage getting ready to boil over.

"It may be stupid and pointless to you... But it's my family not yours." Arthur recoiled slightly as he sat down, "So I'm not part of the family? Cool I'll make sure to tell dad next time I see him." I clenched my fork tightly and stabbed it into the table, "No Arthur... You are, I just wish that my mom was here instead of you."

Everyone looked at me as if I had just shot someone in the head point blank. I really felt that way about Arthur. If I had the opportunity to get my mom back and possibly lose Arthur I would choose my mom in a heart beat.

"Really? You would just wish me away and be done with me just so you could speak to a woman that more than likely wanted nothing to do with you?" The way he said that last part it reminded me of all of the times some kids would pick on me about how I didn't have a mom.

"My mom did want me."

"No she didn't." I pulled my rifle up and pointed it at him, Arthur in turn grabbed his pistols and pointed them at me.

"YOU TWO STOP!" Amara stepped in between us and looked at both of us with horrified expressions, "YOU GUYS ARE BROTHERS YOU SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING LIKE THIS!" I didn't look anywhere else but into Arthur's eyes.

"You know Lance, I have to say. You turned into a monster. You went from a quiet guy that would love nothing more than peaceful silence to a murdering, paranoia driven, dreamer. I'm kinda impressed. Two years ago I thought you would have killed yourself so you would save the world the trouble but you hung in there and now look at you... The world finally broke you."

The girls looked at with clear rage, "ARTHUR!?" I stared in horror at my brothers words and started to shake.

"You know who I feel bad for though... Yang... She always liked you and unfortunately for her, her boyfriend is losing his mind. If you died do you think she would cry for you or be happy that she doesn't have to deal with you anymore?"

"I... I... Ummm." I couldn't even fight back anymore. I put my rifle down and walked out.

What the hell was that? Does Yang feel that way about me? I can't believe I never noticed how bad I've become. I looked into a mirror and saw my face. I had a gotee sprouting up and I looked like I had just seen the Grimm destroy this place. Maybe Arthur's right.

* * *

As soon as Lance left the room I cocked back and slapped Arthur as hard as I could.

*SMACK*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Arthur put his hand on the spot I had hit and looked at me with definite anger.

"I should let Neo beat the shit out of you!" I looked behind me and saw the assassin cracking her knuckles and neck. I looked back to Arthur to see he was standing up to leave. I grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

"Why?! I didn't do anything!" That comment made me face palm, "YOU HURT LANCE!" Arthur stood and faced me.

"You two have been getting real cozy lately. Is there something I need to know about?" My anger was rising but I spoke in a calm voice.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur crossed his arms and looked me in the eyes, "Are you and Lance fucking around?!" I had started to blink rapidly to the question. I placed my fingers on the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Do you really think that I would cheat on you with your brother?" Arthur took no time to answer this question.

"You cheated on your last boyfriend, whats to say you won't do it again?" I had to step back, the way Arthur was talking isn't like the normal Arthur I know and love, he's extremely volatile right now.

"You don't understand I-"

"I understand perfectly... You wanted some variety in your life so you started to sleep around and it just so happened that you like getting fucked by brothers. Well at least let me know if you already had sex with mine so I can end this before it gets worse!" I started to cry a little bit. He had no clue what actually happened, and it hurt the way he was talking about me.

"What was Garnet's semblace..." Arthur thought for a moment and then looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "Amara I didn't thi-"

"No, Arthur, I'll tell you what happened... I was going over to my boyfriend Finch's house when I got there I saw him and we started to have sex. Half way through Garnet stopped pretending and went back to his normal self. I tried to get away... I tried. But it was to late. The real Finch had walked in and saw me and him... So yeah I cheated with my boyfriends brother. But it wasn't intentional..."

"Amara please I shouldn't-" I raised my hand and let a tear fall, "You didn't just lose your brother today." I walked out of the room and started to cry, I went to the only person I know who can cheer me up... Lance.

I walked outside and saw him sitting, staring into the darkness, but he wasn't crying he was thinking.

"Hey Lance." Lance turned around slightly so I could see one eye, "Sup." He said as his gaze went back to the darkness. Lance isn't the best when it comes to telling how he feels but then again who is?

"Am I wrong for wanting to know more about my mom?" I looked at him with shock, that was a big question and for him to ask me, that must have meant that he didn't have anyone else to turn to, "Create a new color." I said plainly.

Lance looked at me and chuckled, "I'm not sure that-"

"Just try." Lance nodded and sat there quiet for a moment, "I can't." He said as he looked at me with a small smile, "No one can, you can't create something in your mind with out there being some sort of template. Maybe it was your mom, maybe it wasn't, but asking questions is a good thing. It doesn't matter what the question is as long as you really want an answer." Lance looked down to his feet and thought some more.

"Why does Arthur hate the idea of me asking about my mom?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "Maybe he's scared you'll get hurt when you find more things out about her."

"I already am hurting... I've always thought she left because she didn't want me, but when I had the dream everything seemed right, until..." Lance paused, he must have seen something terrible, "Until what?" I pryed, he looked down and teared up.

"Until she died... In a car accident with me and my dog... Turns out I had a dog named Bowser three years ago." He chuckled and started to sob quietly, "Why is all of this happening now?" I remembered what the doctor said, Lance had serious head trauma after the fight with the Hydralisk, "The Hydralisk knocked your memories loose." Lance looked over to me with a grin.

"Along with a few ribs. I swear I can hear them click sometimes." I chuckled at his joke and looked in the darkness, "I feel bad... I shouldn't have told Arthur I would rather have my mom over him, but he was being so aggressive and I just wanted him to be hurt like I was."

"Eye for an eye." I stated as I looked off into the distance, I think I saw a Gryphon flying around. Lance saw it to and sighed.

"I wish some Grimm would come so I can get some of this frustration out." I chuckled and looked back when I heard the camp door open, Arthur walked over slowly with his hands in his pockets, Lance stood up and looked at him.

"Amara... I'm sorry, what I said was wrong and very very hurtful to you. I don't want us to end over something so small. Tell me how I can make this up to you. I'll do everything in my power to-"

I put a finger on Arthur's mouth and spoke quietly, "Help Lance." Arthur's eyes went wide and he looked to Lance who was definitely shooting daggers out of his eyes, "Lance I..."

"Everything I do has a reason behind it and I understand why you wouldn't want to follow my lead when I come up with a random plan. But I'm scared of what I will find and I still want to know more. If you could please be my brother and have my back when I go talk to Rosey that would be nice and I'm positive Amara will be a lot happier if she sees us being cool again."

I nodded my head to Lance's final statement and looked to Arthur who was rubbing the back of his neck and looking down, "Lance what if you're wrong and your mom really did leave you when you were born?" Lance chuckled then walked over to Arthur.

"Then I will move on and apologize for my vivid imagination, until that point in time however, I will be adamant about my mothers death." Lance sure does have a way with words, "Do you have to sound smart all of the time?" Arthur asked as he pushed Lance back a bit.

A sly grin formed on Lance's face, "No... But its fun to mess with people." Me and Arthur started to laugh at Lance's motives and walked back inside. I saw Arthur was scared to get to close to me so I bumped him with my shoulder, I decided to give him a small treat for his compliance.

I got close to his ear and whispered into it, "You're really fucking cute when you start to get shy." I stated quietly, I didn't have to look at Arthur to see it had the desired effect, but I still looked anyway. I saw his cheeks get as red as his dress shirt and he grinned a little bit. He looked at me and smiled.

"Why thank you, I do it just so you can smile." I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder. I'm glad that Lance and Arthur made up now we just have to wait for Viktor and the whole team will be back together again.

 **Viktor's POV**

Alright I've rested for the whole day now and I need to get back to my team and not just my team but Neo, she's probably worried sick about me.

I stretched my back and tail while I was speaking with Perry, "Alright Perry, keep this place looked down until the rest of the White Fang arrive." I flicked my tail and it made a cracking sound. Perry patted me on the back and opened the door. I walked outside and waved. "Adios amigos!" I shouted as I booked it top speed to the rec center. The trip was going to last a while, it took us a day to get here and that was when we were running, so it's probably going to take me just as long. While I was running I heard a shriek from somewhere near me, I turned my head but kept running.

I saw another Hydralisk, "DAMNIT! ARTHUR JINXED ME!" I shouted and started to pour on the speed. Maybe it can't climb to well. I used my aura to make myself jump higher and landed on a small building. I continued to run across it when I saw the Hydralisk looking at me with one of its heads. Right, motion tracking, who the hell designs this nightmare fuel? No matter where I go it will follow, it can keep up with me so I need to lose it. Lets try some fog. I activated my fire and ice and pushed my fists together. To run like this is incredibly uncomfortable but I've got to try and get away. While I was in the smoke a white claw sliced at me.

"OHH FUCK YOU!" I shouted as I dodged away from this bullshit ass creature. Motion isn't the same as heat, right, I'll remember that for next time. I started to scale a building as high as I could go then I back flipped off and set the Hydralisk on fire. I know that I can't out speed it but if I can get some distance, then maybe. I ran as fast as possible and somehow ran into a pack of Beowolves.

They weren't here when I was here yesterday. Wait if my memory is correct, Hydralisk don't like other Grimm. "Hey in need your help... Wanna kick a -" I would have kept taunting the Alpha but the Hydralisk came speeding around the corner, "HAVE FUN!" I waved as I left a cloud of smoke behind that was shaped like me.

I hopped on top of a roof and watched the madness unfold. The Beowolves started to roar at the Hydralisk and the Hydralisk used all three of it's head to roar back. I thought the Beowolves were gonna demolish this Hydralisk but something else happened. The Hydralisk charged the pack and started to bite at different targets. On head latched onto a Beowolf and ripped it's throat out. It used it's claws to defend against a swipe from another Beowolf and then leg sweeped it with it's tail.

I was starting to see the caliber at which a Hydralisk is compared to a Beowolf. I have an odd sense of guilt as I watched the Beowolves get the shit kicked out of them. I watched as one Beowolf was sent flying into a car and the Alpha lost it. He went berserk mode and tried to destroy the Hydralisk but it was way to fast for him.

"FUCK THIS!" I activated my jacket and ran in. Grimm aren't supposed to kill other Grimm that's gotta be breaking some code of conduct against Grimm kind as a whole. I came up behind the Alpha and slid under it's legs. I switched to earth and jabbed one of the Hydralisk's heads, I heard the Beowolf roar behind me and I turned to look.

It swung just over me and punched the middle head of the Hydralisk. I activated my ice and grabbed the Hydralisk's leg to freeze it. The Hydralisk used it's tail like a whip and sent me flying into another shop. I landed next to another Beowolf and it made eye contact with me and then looked over to the Hydralisk, I think it was rearranging it's priorities and I was glad to see that it wasn't completely mindless.

I charged in behind the Alpha with what I assume was the Beta and started to punch the Hydralisk again this time I had back up. I jumped up and punched the left head of the Hydralisk downwards, giving the Beta the perfect amount of time to decapitate the head. The Hydralisk fell back and started to scream in agony. I smiled and continued my assault with the two other Grimm. No ones going to believe that I actually teamed up with some Grimm!

I watched as the Alpha bit down on the middle head of the Hydralisk and ripped it off.

"OFF WITH IT'S HEADS!" I shouted as I used my ice. this time I did something different and made my hand flat, and instead of shooting ice it created a long blade of ice. and it stayed attached to me. I took my new found sword and decapitated the final head. I looked at the two Grimm and raised my hands to get a high five, they looked at each other and then back at me. They hadn't tried to kill me yet, the Beta edged closer to me and started to sniff me, "Hey now buddy. I'm a guy!" It continued to sniff me and then it liked my face. Okay, that was a little cute. I patted it's head but my blood ran cold when I saw a claw go into it's eye and pop out on the other side. I turned around and saw the Hydralisk was back in action and I was mad. It had one head but more were on the way. I looked at the now disintegrating corpse of my Grimm and felt a tear fall.

"You just killed my first Grimm pet... I'LL KILL YOU!" I activated my electricity and started to spark. I ran in with the support of the Alpha and punched the Hydralisk as hard as I could.

I want it dead now, no more games, no more jokes, it killed a friend in my eyes and I will get revenge. I flattened my hand to see what would happen and a small dagger of electricity formed from the outlet. I stabbed the Hydralisk in the gut and slid underneath it causing it to rip open at the stomach.

The Alpha was just as mad as me and tried to rip it apart the rest of the way the Hydralisk dug all six of it's claws into the Alpha's neck. The Alpha with his remaining strength ripped the Hydralisk in half and fell back. I made sure the Hydralisk was disintegrating before I ran over to the Alpha.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly as I approached the Alpha. It wasn't disintegrating yet. It was just suffering at this point. I patted it's head and smiled at it, "I would have enjoyed you as a pet." I stopped petting it and it whimpered like a dog who just found it's master. I sighed and rested my hand on it's head. I activated my other hand and used my ice sword.

"You can rest now." I drove my sword through it's head and killed it. I stepped back and bowed as it disintegrated. How long would a Grimm have to have lived for it to be smart enough to be a dog? I know that we say they're are mindless but when in Doctor Oobleck's class he said that some Grimm aren't mindless anymore. Could it apply to Beowolves.

When it completely disintegrated there was some sort of face plate left in the dust. I picked it up and smiled at it, "I'll keep you with me." I held the Grimm face plate in my hand and started my run back to camp.

 **Lance's POV**

"I swear I heard another Hydralisk!" Arthur said as he came running back inside of the camp, "We also heard a lot of Beowolves. It could have been a territorial dispute between the two." I added as I sat down in my chair.

"What if Vik's in trouble?" I grimaced, what could we do if he was in trouble? It's not like were close to him, "Look we have to trust Viktor, he's not incompetent." Arthur nodded and went sit down. Neo seemed worried too, she came sit next to me and I chuckled, she hadn't said a word since Vik left.

"You don't want to talk anymore?" I asked as I started to go through my weapon checks, "It's not that I don't I'm just used to being quiet." I nodded and opened up the top receiver, "I can understand that, what has it been... About 13 years or so of nothing but writing and sign language with Roman."

She nodded and looked out the window and to Roman who was ordering some White Fang around, "I hope Vik's okay." Neo said quietly. "Trust me, he's fine." She nodded and looked out the window and at Roman, "Should I tell him that you fixed my voice." Neo turned her head to look at me, I paused what I was doing and looked at her. "I dunno." Neo looked at me with clear disbelief that turned into a teasing grin, "Lance Kobolt doesn't know what to do? I think Cinder just turned a new leaf and became a good guy and hell froze over." I laughed and shrugged her off. "I'm just the strategist, not a therapist." Neo patted my shoulder with a warm smile, "But you're pretty good at both." I'm also pretty bad but I decided to not say that one out loud and just except my compliment.

"Thanks." I decided to not try and continue to take my rifle apart and put it back together. I tried to reach for my scroll to check the time and realized I didn't have it.

"Arthur you seen my scroll?" I leaned from my chair and looked over to Arthur who was quietly asleep in Amara's lap, I looked to Amara.

"It was totaled after your fight with the Hydralisk." I frowned and looked around for something else to do. I looked down in thought and came across my leg. I reached down and pulled it off and placed it on the table, making a loud thud noise. It got the attention of Amara and Neo who were watching with a bit of awe.

"Lance, I don't think it's safe to try and fix that." I didn't take my eyes of the leg, "You're right but I'm tired of having someone have to watch me so I don't bust my ass." I opened up the control panel and looked inside. There was a few sparks and some cut wires. I can't even begin to understand how to fix this. I picked the leg up and reattached it. "Never mind, looks like I'll just leave it alone." The girls started to laugh at my misfortune, "Neo how long have we been out here?" Neo placed a finger to her chin and thought.

"About...5 days and we should be leaving tomorrow." I sighed in relief at the time frame, "Lit." Arthur said from a sleepy state as he put a thumb up. I chuckled and laid down in my sleeping bag.

"I can't wait to see Vik in the morning." I said as I got comfortable, I heard Neo whisper something out that tugged at my heartstrings a little bit, "Please be safe."

 **A/N: The Grimm drop trophies now? Yes... Don't hate me. Another thing if anyone has anyone tips for me and or hate comments please leave a review. I kinda needs'em so I can improve my writing skills and make this more enjoyable for you guys so please... See ya later!**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Good news... I can finally post from my house! I've been having to do it during school so it's always been dificult but now I can continuously upload like I like. That being said, LAVA will be taking a break. Not from posting, but from being written. Mostly because of my inability to take a break and work on other projects. I'll probably just work on other stories that I have yet to post. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 28**

I had been jogging when I looked down at the mask. How come that Alpha dropped a face plate but none of the others did? I picked up the face plate and looked through the eye holes. I could see pefectly through it. It wasn't even a Beowolf face plate either which was odd. It was more angular and stubby at the nose, It resembled a cat skull. I chuckled and placed it on my belt buckle and kept running.

 _Put it on._

"DA FUCK!?" I activated my jacket and let electricity arc off of me. I stood up and slowly turned around... Nothing was there, nothing was anywhere. I was alone, but where did that voice come from?

 _I have a gift for you_

I looked around and saw no body around, now I'm a little scared. I activated my flame throwers and spun in a circle, igniting anything in my vacinity. Nothing bolted or tried to attack. I gave up and started to run for my life. While I was running I felt a burning heat on my thigh. I looked down and saw that the face plate had red lines going in btween the eye holes and some red spots on the left and rights side of the nose.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I took the mask and threw it away from me. I watched it and it didn't do anything, but my yelling just brought me some uneeded attenton from two King Tiajitus. I looked at the giant serpents and cursed myself for not calming down. Theres no way I can beat 2 of these things on my own. I need Grand Master Ren, he beat one by himself, maybe he can help! But that still leaves me one to deal with and I don't think I can get him out here on such short notice.

"HELP!" Fuck it, I'm yelling for my team. I hope sound travels fast to them because this is not good.

 _Put it on_

There goes that voice again. Arthur always thought I was crazy, I guess he was right. I need to run fast. I started to bolt at top speed but amazingly King Tiajitus aren't slow. I watched helplessly as one of the giant Grimm coiled around me and peered into it's make shift hole at me. I did the only thing I could. I activated my Electric daggers and started to stab/climb my way out. The Grimm got aggravated by me and tried to bite me, but I managed to dodge it's gigantic head and stab into it's neck. I pulled me out and started to shacke me around.

"I HAAAATE YOOOU!" I said as it sent me flying back to my old spot before I started to run.

 _Put on the mask or you will die_

I sighed and ran over to the mask I had previously thrown. I picked it up and looked at it. The red was pulsating, it was starting to creep me out. I slid the mask onto my face and felt immense pain course through my body. It felt like my bones were changing and forming points on the insde of me. I fell back had held onto myself.

"AHHHH!" I screamed out in hopes someone, anyone would come and get me away from this pain. No one came. I started to feel my body alter further. I couldn't take it anymore and passed out. I hope the Grimm at least kill me quickly.

 _Wake up_

The voice spoke to me in my dreamy state. I opened my eyes to see if I was dead or not and to my surprise I was't dead. I was sitting in darkness outside of the camp.

 _"How did I get here?"_ I asked and wondered if this was a the good voice of my conscios or the bad.

 _You ran. How else?_

I looked closer to the camp door and saw a few faunas doing patrols outside. I wanted to walk towards them but my body wouldn't let me.

 _I do not think it is wise to advance on them in your current state._

 _"And why do you say that mister ghosty voice guy?"_ I replied back with a bit of anger.

 _Look at your hands._

I did as he asked and was shocked to see paws instead of hands. I started to shake uncontroalbaly as I followed it back to the rest of my body. I was covered in black fur and I had red dots all over the fur. there was white bone armor covering the conecting joints to my long and rather slinky arms. I looked at my chest and saw more white bone. I looked back at my tail. It hadn't realy changed much. Instead of it's usualy yellow and black it was black and red and the tip of my tail was white. Wait how am I able to look at my tail without putting it infront of me even a little bit. I placed a paw on my head and was at a loss for words when I felt more fur and a wet nose. I jumped back and accidentally slamed into a wall. I could feel more bone plating.

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"_ I tried to yell out but I only heard a very high pitched roar. It startled me. I started to look around for the culprit until I realized I was the one making that noise.

I decided to avoid being detected by any curious faunas I started to yell at the ... Ghost... Spirit thingy in my head.

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"_ I heard a disembodied voice laugh.

 _You have been given a gift... Use it well._

 _"Can you at least tell me how to become human again?"_ I asked as I felt an itch on my head and used my hind legs to sratch just behind my cat ears... HIND LEGS AND CAT EARS!

 _Just calm down and breath deeply. You will go back to normal._

I did as he asked and started to breath deeply. I could feel my body shifting again, this time it was a lot less painfull and more taxing. When I finished the mask fell from my face and hit the ground in front of me. I slid away from the mask and stared at it.

 _"What just happened?"_ I asked myself as I started to check my body to make sure everything was still where it needed to be. I was a faunas again but I was still confused.

 _You were granted a gift from a Grimm... Only faunas can receive the gift._

 _"You're still here?"_ I said as I looked at the mask. It started to become a vibrint red as I herd it speak.

 _I am your personal guide to the inner workings of the gift._

 _"So you're like an AI?"_ The voice paused for a minute before speaking again.

 _I'm not quite sure what an AI is._

 _"An AI is like a personal friend that is used to guide ships to their destinations and they're also pretty cool in video games. Like this one game your a super soldier and your paired with an A.I to team up and save the galaxy."_ The voice paused again and thought.

Y _ou may call me an AI if you so desire, we serve the same purpose... To guide the user._

I started to get a little excited. I have an AI stuck in my head, sorta. and it isn't completely insane. But I need to give it a name otherwise it's going to drive me crazy.

 _"You need a name."_

 _I don't understand... What is a name?_

My jaw hit the ground, _"Aren't you a Grimm?"_ I asked as I stod from my spot on the groud.

 _Not entirely... I am merely a construct of a Grimm._

 _"So when the Grimm created you the didn't care that you could be used against them?"_ The voice let out a deep chuckle and continued to speak.

 _I am more of an olive branch._

"So you're meant to be a sign of peace... Between who? From what I've seen Grimm don't exactly get along with anyone." The voice chuckled again sending shivers down my spine.

 _As far as you've_ _ **seen**_ _._

 _"Well your just a cryptic individual now aren't you... Either way back to the name issue."_ I'm very eager to get past the unknown creator thing. The voice sighed deeply and spoke in a very exhausted tone.

 _Fine... What shall my name be?_

I looked at the faunas I could tell they heard me, if only just, but I need to hurry, _"Hmmm... Spawn."_

 _Spawn?_

 _"Yeah Spawn. It's easy to pronounce and you will never be confused when I'm talking to other people."_ the voice now known as Spawn let out a content hum.

 _Spawn it is... Let's go to your friends._

 _"Awesome."_ I stood from my spot and started to walk out of the darkness and into the light of the camp. I waved at the two faunas who were coming check out what was going on over there.

"Viktor, Did you see anything on your way back?" I looked back to the dakness and sighed, "I wish. Give me something to fight." I walked past the two faunas and headed into the the camp. I opened the door and saw Arthur, Neo, and Amara getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where are we heading?" I asked smuggly as I approached Neo. Her eyes opened wide and she smacked the shit out of me.

"WHAT DID I DO!?" Almost as soon as she smaked me she dragged me away to Lance's office and the others followed. Neo threw me into the office and Lance looked up surprised. He tried to stand up from his seat but he couldn't do it alone so Arthur went over and picked him up.

"We thought you died!" Neo said as she pulled me around to face her, "I was only gone for two days!" Everyone looked at each other with cocked eye brows.

 _No you weren't._

I was about to ask what he meant until Neo slammed me into a wall, "YOU WERE GONE FOR 5 DAYS! THAT'S MORE THAN TWO!" I was in complete disbelief. What had changing into that creature done to me? And Where was I for the other 3 days?

"Um...I..." I looked at the mask on my hip and scowled at it, _"Where was I for 5 days!?"_ I yelled internally.

 _Slaughtering Grimm._

I was in complete disarray, I wasn't sure if I should apologize to them or just say some lie, "WHERE WERE YOU!?" Neo yelled again, it was hurting so I told her the truth.

"Okay... So 3 days ago I was comming back to camp when I saw another Hydralisk, by the way fuck you Arthur." I eyed Arthur who shot a glare back, "What did I do?"

"You jinxed me with those damn what if questions. Anway, the Hydralisk was chasing me and I was too scared to fight it, so I ran as fast as I could. It didn't give up, I saw a pack of Beowloves and led it to them. I watched as the Hydralsik started to tear the Beowloves apart. I felt bad."

"You felt bad!? They're mindless monsters with nothing but hatred for humanity!?" Even Amara wasn't happy with me right now. I looked down and continued my story.

"I started to fight with the Alpha and the Beta. I thought we killed it and turned my back. The Beta licked me and made pet it like a dog. It was soo cuuu-Ummm. Threatning" I had to change my whole feelings towards the Beta, everyone looked close to strangling me except Lance.

"So let me get this straight... You pet a giant Beowolf like a dog and they let you walk away?" Lance asked as he sat up from his chair and stared at me with his piercing blue eyes, "Yeah boss." I answered and continued.

"I was wrong to think the Hydralisk was dead. It snuck up behind us and stabbed the Beta through the skull. I was sad at first and then angry so me and the Alpha tried to kill the Hydralisk. I cut most of it in half and the Alpha was about to finish it off but the Hydralisk dove all of it's claws into the Alpha's neck. The Alpha finished it off but he was dying too."

I didn't move anyone with my story in fact it looks like I made it worse, "I don't know whether I should punch you in the throat for being gone for so long or applaud the big STORY." Neo poked me in the forehead and made me stumble back.

"When the Alpha was about to die I was gonna leave it and get back to you I swear but it started to cry like a dog and I had to end it's suffering. When it desintigrated it left this behind for me." I showed them my mask, Arthur seemed intrigued by it but Neo's gaze was unflinching and she was pissed.

"Okay fine say that that whole story was true... Where were you FOR 3 DAYS!?" Neo was getting angrier and I could tell because she was trying to hold back a very, very, very frightning smile.

 _This one scares me._

" _Me too."_ I agreed with Spawn and continued to answer Neo, "Well when I was sad over the death of the two Grimm more showed up. The mask told me to put it on and-"

"THE MASK TOLD YOU TO-... You know what... I'm going to leave the room until you decide you can tell me the TRUTH." I was relieved that Neo didn't kill me but no one else wanted to speak to me. Arthur and Amara left with Neo, leaving me with Lance.

"Lance you believe me right?" Lance looked down at the mask and then up at me, "The mask told you to do something... What did it tell you?"

"To put it on, and when I did I was in a lot of pain and passed out but when I woke up I was in the dark area right outside the camp and I wasn't myself. I was a... Grimm I think.. The mask told me to calm down and I would change back so I did and know I'm here."

Lance looked at me and stared into my eyes to try and see if I would look away. Me and him stared at each other, "If you're not lying then put the mask on and show me."

 _Don't do that._

"Umm I can't." Lance leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed and his eyes squinted, "Why?"

"Because last time I did I went missing for 3 days." Lance nodded but kept his gaze trained on me, "Good reason... You said the mask spoke to you, does it still talk.

 _I do._

"He does." I spoke for Spawn. Lance leaned forward again and thought, "Then where were you for 3 days.

"He said I was slaughtering Grimm. I don't remember any of it." Lance tried to stand so I helped him up, "We are going to put that mask on and see what happens."

 _If you value your friends lives, you will not do what he asks._

"I can't Lance... You have to understand.. This is for your safety." Lance smiled and patted my back, "I understand you wanting to keep people safe, but if you are being serious than we need to see."

 _Someone will die._

"Lance please don't make me do this." We started to walk into the main room and Lance waved over the others, "Is he going to tell the truth or what?" Arthur asked with a grain of disdain in his voice.

 _"Is there a way to control it?"_ I asked as I walked Lance into the gymnasium area that no one uses. Arthur, Amara, and Neo were all following me.

 _Yes but you haven't used it enough to know how._

 _"Then teach me."_ I was starting to panic. If I can't use this power in front of them they will never believe me but if I do then there is the posiblity of someone dying.

 _It will take time... Time that we do not have._

I don't think this day could get any worse, _"Okay... What will happen when I change?"_

 _You will turn into your animal ancestor and you will gain it's predatory instincts. Meaning you will hunt and you WILL kill._

So It can get worse...Good to know, _"Can I control it for a short amount of time just so I can calm back down?"_ Spawn went silent again, he was probably thinking of a way to burst my bubble.

 _I can try to detach the ask from you before your transformation is complete, but it will be just as painful as the first time you turned._

I stepped throguh the gymnasium doors and looked around. There was a lot of open space, So I decided to distance my self from the rest of the group, "Where are you going?!" Arthur shouted as I jogged to the opposite side of the gym, "If I start to run at you guys please either kill me or shut that door and don't open it for the next five days, understand?" Lance was the first one to answer, "We will do what we have to." I nodded and took the mask off of my belt.

 _If you do transform fully those doors will not hold you back... They will have to kill you._

I sighed and patted Spawn, _"Well it was nice to have my own A.I for a few days."_ I Placed the mask and almost instantly felt pain course through me again.

 **Lance's POV**

"Lance what is happening?" Amara asked as we watched in horror as ou Viktor, our friend, our brother, turn into a giant black, white, and red cheetah. I could see that he wasn't full Grimm when I looked into his eyes, they were still gold but they were flickering. He was fighting it.

"LEAVE!" Viktor half screamed half roared at us. I pulled on Arthur and started to drag him and Amara out of the room. Neo on the other hand just watched, she didn't know what to say or do, "Vik..."

The Grimm that was standing on the other side of the gym was watching us with red beady eyes like every other Grimm but it seemed frozen. Neo moved an inch and the Grimm darted forward and stopped in front of her when she stopped. Vik looked down at his crush and leaned his head forward slightly as if to sniff the air around Neo. I pulled my rifle from my sheath and took aim. Neo heard my gun cock and lifted her hand, for me to stop. The Grimm standing in front of Neo looked at me and let out a low growl that sent shivers down my spine.

"I.. I want... I want Vik.." Neo spoke in a loud and somewhat demanding tone, she started to pet the Grimm on the nose and it yawned and flashed it's teeth that would put a Hydralisk to shame. The cheetah sat down in front of Neo and the height difference was amazing. The cheetah was a good 9 feet tall and it looked capable of taking on any type of Grimm that we saw. It would be a reliable way to eliminate any Grimm we encounter. Vik said that his mask said he was off slaughtering Grimm. Maybe he cleared out the mountain by himself.

"Vik can you change back... I believe you... I believe you.." The giant cat lowered it's head so Neo could pet him comfortably but kept his eyes on me, "Vik... Look at me." The giant cat looked into Neo's eyes and licked her face. Causing Neo to chuckle and wipe her face. The Grimm laid down at her feet and closed it's eyes. It slowly got smaller and smaller until it was Vik all over again. The mask flew off of his face and landed a good few yards away.

Neo knelled down and put Vik's head in her lap, "I think it's safe to come in." Neo started to rub Vik's head lightly. Me and Amara walked over to them and sat down, Arthur volunteered to stay behind and guard the door.

Neo started to caress his cheek with her hand., "Vik..." Vik's eyes opened slowly and he smiled, "I don't lie.." Neo leaned in and kissed him. Me and Amara smiled. I left them and limped over to his mask and picked it up. I analyzed it and shrugged.

"I'm never gonna understand what happened unless me and you talk, but I feel like the only way you can, is threw Viktor." I waited for a reply from the mask but nothing came, as expected. I brought the mask over to Vik who was sitting on his own now. He looked like he was in pain but nothing was wrong with him physically.

"Spawn... said this wouldn't feel good." Viktor stood up and almost instantly fell back, luckily Neo caught him and held him up. Viktor started to talk to himself which was something he never did before.

"Yeah, Spawn... I'm sure she helped... Now I understand why you don't want me to do it with people around." Vik still hadn't noticed that he was speaking out loud until Neo made a noise.

"Ahem... You gonna introduce us?" Vik looked up from his spot and looked at Neo with wide eyes, "Yeah, who's Spawn anyway?" Viktor chuckled and looked at the mask.

"Spawn is like my own personal A.I. He's really cool but kinda cryptic, so it's hard to understand him sometimes... Everyone say hi!" Vik took the mask out of my hand and put up to my face so I was staring into his eye holes.

"Hello Spawn." We all said to him in unison. Viktor started to laugh, "Spawn said he doesn't like most humans but that you all are, and these are his words, agreeable." I sighed and looked at the mask.

"Yeah well we're not quite sure how we feel about you either Spawn." I snapped at the mask, Vik looked wide eyed at the mask and then back at me, "He says he made his feeling towards you quite clear you are agreeable. He also said that he is working on a way to talk to you but it will not be as easy to talk with each of you."

I nodded and looked over to Neo who still seemed worried about Vik, "Spawn what do you mean, not safe... as long as we are not around her when we transform she will be fine and the others... They know how to defend against a Grimm... Stop talking now." We all looked at Viktor and sighed, Arthur was the first one to speak up.

"Aww look they're having their first argument how cute!" Vik looked up from the mask which was glowing a red color and smiled "Spawn said that the next time we transform that you should be as close to Lance as possible... He wouldn't want any... Unnecessary casualties." I chuckled slightly and patted the Viktor on the back.

"As funny as that is, I'm going to have to ask Spawn to not actually let the Grimm kill anyone in this room." Viktor started to laugh.

"He said he would try." I nodded and started to leave, when a chilling remainder came into my head, "We have to get back to Beacon now!" Everyone nodded and followed me out. Roman was at the door and was tapping his cane.

"You kids ready to go?" We all nodded and followed Roman out of the camp, "I'm glad to finally be leaving this place... Hey kid what took you so long anyway?" Viktor started to rub the back of his head and put on a smile.

"I got turned around." Roman nodded and we saw the exit to the cave approaching. I could feel my happiness rising with every step I took. I was going to see Yang after a week of being away from her. She's going to break my neck and I'm just gonna be happy in her arms. How will I explain this to Ozpin or Glynda actually, I never practiced a lie for this.

"Come on Lance hurry up! I wanna watch Yang beat the piss out of you!" Arthur shouted to me from the edge of the cave, I felt a little angry because he rushed me, "I'm a leg down here!" I shouted back to Arthur. Viktor tapped me on the shoulder when I finished my sentence.

"Spawn would like to know what a leg down means. I told him to it was your decision to tell him or not." I nodded and looked at the mask, "I have a robotic leg that malfunctioned a while back and it's basically become a peg leg. You can thank a Hydralisk for that." Vik started to laugh he placed the mask off his side and looked back to me.

"He said that he despises Hydralisk more than you would know." I smiled and felt a bit relieved that me ans Spawn both have something we hate together, "Trust me I hate them too." Vik smiled and sped up his walk but slowed down when he saw I was going as fast as I could. When we got aboard the Bullhead I was clearly happy to see Yang, way more excited than anyone else on this ship.

"Spawn wants to know why you are happy." I chuckled and looked at the mask, "Well you're very curios aren't you... I'm going to see the woman I am in love with. It's been a long time." Viktor nodded and leaned back in his seat. I looked at the window and watched the forest disappear into the distance. The farther I got the better I felt, I could see buildings and I got way happier than when I found out I had a brother. I saw the docks in the distance and heard Neo tap Viktor who was asleep. The ship began to land and Vik and Neo had to withhold the urge to kiss each other in front of Roman who was wide awake. When the ship landed, Roman hopped out and started to walk away. Vik and Neo instantly grabbed each other in a very tight embrace.

"I love you... Be safe." Vik whispered into Neo's ear. I smiled and looked to make sure Roman was turning around, "I will... Love you." Neo pecked Vik on the lips twice and smiled at him. They let each other go and they went their separate ways for now. When the ship took off Vik started to laugh.

"Yes Spawn.. That is why the Grimm didn't attack Neo... Because it is apart of me and loves her too." Viktor made a scoffing noise and smiled down at the mask, "I don't think I'm qualified to explain love to you." We all started to laugh at Vik and Spawn. They made a very interesting duo.

"I don't mean to hate on the bromance that's going on over there but you might want to not be so vocal when we're at Beacon." Vik nodded and he started to smile, "Spawn said he will be too busy remembering every word each of my teachers say." My eye twitched and I could tell everyone else didn't like that.

"That's not fair! We don't have am A.I that can member everything for us!" Arthur shouted as he pouted and leaned back into his seat, "I hate to say it but... I'm a bit jealous of you and Spawn right now." I stated as I looked out the window.

Viktor looked down and sighed,"If only you knew the dangers of transforming, you wouldn't be so jealous then." I chuckled and looked out the window. He might be right about the danger part. I can't imagine what goes through his head as he transforms.

In he distance I could see Beacon and my heart was racing. When the ship went into landing procedures I started to get so excited my seat could barely hold me. I get to finally see my Sunshine after 2 long weeks of being in the darkness. I was beyond ready for her to light up my life again.

 **A/N: Also, let me know if you guys would like to see more stories. I have several that I'm on the fence for posting, and the only reason Snake in the Grass was posted was because I felt like there was something there that I could definitly capitalize on. Either way, let me know in a review or private message. See ya later!**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: #12k words! Sorry, I tried to figure out a way to shorten it or something but I thought it would have been better to just get it out and call it a night. I guess I'm having a lazy day, either way, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 29**

"Pretty excited for a dead man." Amara said as she stood up from her seat, Viktor chuckled and looked at the mask, "No he's not dead... It's an expression... He's a dead man because the woman he loves is very dangerous and quite frankly scary. Yes it's odd that he's so ready to rush to his death." I pushed Vik and he fell into his seat. The doors opened to the ship and I jumped out and fell. Amara and Arthur picked me up and set me straight. I looked around and saw some people point and stare at us. I didn't care, none of them are important to me.

"So who are you gonna get chewed out by first, Terra or Yang?" I instantly got a headache from that question. Not only did I have to go through two people yelling but one of them is going to chastise me about my leg and the other might break it. What a good day. I started to limp past some people until I saw Jaune and Pyrrha.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Jaune walked up and shook my hand with clear excitement, "Hello again!" I smiled at Pyrrha, "Hello guys, it's good to be back!" Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other and a small frown showed up on both of their faces.

"When Yang finds you... You are going to actually die." I smiled and patted Jaune on the shoulder, "Probably but as long as I do it in her arms I will be more than happy." Pyrrha patted me on the shoulder, "Good luck.. To all of you." We all nodded and waved to them. We continued until we got to team RWBY's dorm. I heard Viktor start to laugh.

"Spawn you ready to see the craziness that is team RWBY?" didn't wait for Vik to let us know his answer and knocked on the door, a moment went by and one of my favorite members of team RWBY opened the door.

"HellOOOOHHHHH MY GOSH!" Ruby jumped into my arms and started to hug me tightly, "Hey Ruby... I missed you!" Ruby started to cry from joy and I had to make her look at me.

"WE WERE SCARED YOU GUYS HAD DIED!" I smiled and ruffled her hair, "None of us are dying... But I might when Yang sees me." Ruby giggled and grabbed my arm to drag me in.

"You guys are going to be staying in this room until they get back!" I shook my head and smiled, "No can do Rubes... We need to take showers but when we finish we'll come in here and sit with you." Ruby nodded and looked at the rest of my team.

"I can't describe how happy I am to see you guys." I smiled and patted her head, "Give us an hour and we'll come back so you can try." We left Ruby and headed off to our room. I opened the door and saw everything was the same way we left it.

"Me first!" I shouted as I limped as fast as I could to my bed to grab some clothes and then I went into the shower. I took a slow shower I needed to get every speck of dirt and dead skin. By the time I finished the floor of the shower was full of dirt. I had to wash the floor off when I finished. I went over to the sink and brushed my teeth and looked into the mirror. I have a lot of facial hair that needs to go. I started to shave my face when I heard someone knock on the door.

"What!?" I shouted to whoever knocked. The door opened and in walked Arthur, "I understand you look like a hobo but other people need to bathe too!" I wiped my face of and was happy with my reasonably smooth skin. I left out of the bathroom and let Arthur do his business. I waved at the others and went into Team RWBY's Room.

"I'm back!" Ruby was sitting at the door waiting for me to enter so she could give me a hug, "I only left for like 15 minutes!" Ruby nuzzled her head into my chest and held me tightly.

"I don't care, we don't want you to leave again!" I smiled and picked Ruby up as I walked over to the desk and sat down. Me and Ruby were almost eye level and she was still smiling. I smiled at her and saw Arthur step in.

"So how many punches do you think it will take Yang to knock your memories out again?" Me and Arthur both started to laugh. Ruby looked at me and her smile faded.

"Lance wheres _Fides_? You never leave you room without it." I felt a bit sad. I had the rifle on my back and Arthur was caring the bag containing the remnants of _Fides_ , "Umm we'll talk about that when everyone else shows up." Ruby nodded and the door opened again this time the person was Amara.

"So why do you look like you've been put through a meet grinder?" Ruby said as she poked a cut above my eye. It was the cut from the Hydralisk but good thing Ruby didn't see under my sweater, because then she would have a heart attack.

"A story for later." Ruby smiled patiently and hopped on top of the desk. The door opened and Viktor walked in. He was wearing his old yellow jacket instead of his dust infused one and on the shoulder he had the mask strapped on him like a shoulder pad.

"Don't tell me you joined the White Fang while you were away!?" Ruby ran up to Vik and hugged him, "Don't worry Ruby, I'm still same old me!" I could see the mask light up and Vik started to laugh awkwardly, Ruby didn't notice and continued to hug Viktor.

We sat in happy silence as Ruby kicked her legs back and forth and every now and again Viktor would chuckle from something Spawn said and draw the attention to him. I heard the door open and I instantly stood up. Yang walked in but wasn't facing me she was walking backwards into her room and having a conversation with Blake and Weiss who made eye contact with me.

"And then I said, 'Now that's katana!'... Uhhh Remnant to Weiss and Blake what are you guys-..." Yang turned around and slowly looked up to me, "Before you kill me, can I just-UGH!" In that moment Yang sent a right jab and sent me to the other side of the room. I stood up and looked at her, still smiling. Yang however, was scowling and her eyes were red as blood and her hair was on fire.

She ran in and started to piece me up before I could get another word out. She wasn't hitting me hard enough to break anything, but she was making sure I would feel these later. I had to cover my face to make sure that she wouldn't break my nose by accident. When she stopped she was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down her face.

"Why...Why Would you do that to me!?" I leaned in close and pulled her into a hug. I was so happy to see her again and I couldn't contain it. I started to cry a little bit as I felt her wrap her arms around me. She did miss me, and I missed her.

"I'm sorry Yang... I am so so sorry.." I kissed her forehead and let her cry into my neck, "I hate you so much! But I love you so much too. You said you wouldn't leave like that again!" I held her tight and felt her knee me in the stomach.

"I know... I know..." I could feel my sweater getting damp from her tears but I was just so happy that I could finally hold her in my arms again, "You don't have to worry, this is the last time I leave and I mean it this time. I don't care what happens. I WILL not leave again. 10 days was way to long for me to be away from you and it hurt me to be gone for so long."

Yang started to kiss my cheek and soon she moved her kisses to my lips, which I of course kissed back. We stopped when we heard laughter behind us and we looked to see Vik covering his mouth and his eyes wide, "Sorry, serious moment... My bad." Yang pulled my gaze back down to her and kept up the kisses.

"Alright now, don't make split you two up!" Ruby said from behind Yang. Yang started to speak in between kisses, "I don't... Think... You should... Do that." I pulled Yang's lips up to mine and planted one on her with a smile. I looked at Ruby and nodded. I know that they want answers so I guess it's time to spill the beans.

Ruby's hand shot up as she started to bounce around, "Now that everyone is here can I ask my question!?" I nodded and let Ruby speak, "Why do you look like you've been in a meat compactor?" I sighed and pushed Yang back so she could look me in the eyes. I know as soon as I answer this question either Weiss or Blake will know what I am talking about.

"I got into a one on one fight with a Hydralisk." Both Weiss and Blake gasped and covered their mouths, "Lance you are incredibly lucky to be alive!" Weiss started to smile a little, "Does anyone have a picture of it?" Arthur nodded and pulled his scroll out and did some digging.

"Here you go. I suggest you don't scroll to the left." Weiss eyes widened. I know that the only picture we have of the Hydralisk was when it grabbed me and ran away with me.

"I don't think I can use that as extra credit for my Grimm Studies class." Yang stomped over and grabbed the scroll from Weiss and her expression went from glad to see me to ready to punch you again.

"Why did you fight that thing alone?!" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck, "I thought I was going to die so I didn't want anyone to see that." Yang squinted at me and then scrolled to the right so she didn't see what Arthur was talking about and a video started to play. It was of the sounds that were heard while I was fighting.

 _AHHH!_

Yang looked at me wit pure horror but she didn't say anything. I knew what was about to come next.

 _AHHHH!_

Another scream but that was my final one. After that the shrill scream of the Hydralisk is heard and then other one and then finally it goes quiet for a moment and with a loud bang _Fides_ goes off on the distance. Soon after that I'm seen walking from the shadows with a ripped up shirt and blood coming out of me from everywhere. Yang hand the scroll back to Arthur and stands in front of me.

"Shirt. Off. NOW." I sighed, this was exactly what I didn't wat anyone to see. I took my jacket and sweater off and let them gaze at my puncture marks and my two oddly shaped shoulders.

"Are these where it's claws went into you?" Ruby asked as she poke the one right there next to my heart. I nodded and looked to Yang who was eyeing my shoulders, "What happened here?" Yang said as she poke my shoulder.

"It lifted me up with its claws and then used the two outer heads as clams to keep me in the air. I think it ripped a piece of me off." I said nonchalantly which earned a scowl from Yang. I looked away and looked over to Arthur who must have been showing them the picture of when they brought me in. Yang walked back over and smacked me.

"STOP TRYING TO DIE!" I sighed and looked down, "I'm not trying to die, I just end up at the wrong place at the wrong time." I smiled at Arthur who was shaking his head. Yang slowly gazed lower and lower until she looked at my leg and pulled my pants leg up to see, the damages the Hydralisk had caused. She sighed and started to drag me out of the room.

"Where are we going!?" She yanked me closer to her and stared me down, " To Terra. Are you resisting?" I shook my head and let her lead me away. I waved my team off and left peacefully with Yang.

* * *

I let out a breath of air when Lance and Yang walked out, "Well that could have gone worse" I stated as I looked to everyone else who were nodding.

 _I think I found one that scares me more than Neo_

 _"Trust me, she scares us all pretty equally."_ I patted Spawn and looked around the room, Blake was eyeing me in a weird way.

 _Why is she staring at us?_

"I dunno, maybe she'll bring it up." I told Spawn as we looked away from Blake and over to Arthur who was telling them about how Lance was stolen in the first place, "And then I ran outside and saw Lance pinned up against the wall with claws in him and he's just like, Don't move. I was crying when I saw that, I did as he asked and I saw him try to grab his weapon but the Hydralisk threw him so I tried to attack. It batted me and Amara away like flies and ran over to Lance and took him away. Vik chased them down for a minute but Lance yelled at him to stop."

Everyone shifted their gaze to me, "You stopped? Why?" Blake asked as she edged out of her seat, "Because I didn't know what else to do. If he wouldn't have told me anything we would have probably been able to beat it but he told me stop so I did." I looked down ashamed that I would leave Lance to die simply because he would ask me too.

It was a high stress situation and you were confused to begin with.

I nodded to Spawn but the girls specifically Weiss wasn't too happy, "So you let Lance get taken away!?" I looked down and felt sadness getting to me, "I know it wasn't te right thing to do but I made up for it by killing another Hydralisk."

Now here come more questions on how you came across another Hydralisk and how you killed it.

The stupidity that comes from me sometimes is overwhelming me right now, "How did you kill another one!?" Ruby asked as she ran up to me and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I do not know why but this face she is making is making it incredibly hard to give you directions, can you please ask her to stop?

I nodded and smiled at Ruby, "You don't have to try and bend my mind to answer your question. When I was going back to camp for a foraging mission a Hydralsik got on my tail. It was waaay to fast for me to out run so I did the next best thing. I brought it to other Grimm and got them to fight ad when they tired out the Hydralisk I ran in for the kill." Ruby had stars I her eyes and she was amazed by my ingenuity and cunning even though that's not quite how the story went and the person with the best ears could hear my heart beat.

"That's not what happened." Blake said as she crossed her arms and squinted at me.

 _Curse you cat girl._

I started to laugh at Spawn but quickly got myself under control, "Most of it is except for the part on how I killed it.. I did lead it to other Grimm but... The Hydralisk didn't eve get close to losing. It was beating the snot out of the Beowolves... I know it sounds stupid but I felt bad-"

"YOU FELT BAD FOR THE KILLING MACHINES!?" I looked down to my knees and sighed. I placed a hand on my knee to get it to stop tapping the floor.

"You didn't see what I saw... I went back and helped the Beta and the Alpha Beowolves and we started to beat the heck out f the Hydralsik. We cut off all of it's heads and-"

"They tried to kill you when your back was turned!" Ruby said with a hint of anger to Grimm.

"Went after the Hydralisk instead of you." Blake said as she opened her book. She's not completely wrong.

"Gave you hugs and kisses and wanted to be your pets!" Weiss joked earning a nod from me, "Yes Weiss, the Beta licked my face and made me pet him like an over sized dog." Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all looked shocked.

"Well I think it's kinda neat that the Beowolves didn't try to eat ya!" Ruby said happily as she started to walk back to her seat, " I was joking Viktor.. A Grimm would never be friendly towards a Human or faunas."

"Well.. Either way the happy stuff didn't last much longer until the Hydralisk got back up and shoved a claw though the Beta's head. I was furious and so was the Alpha so me and it started to double team it again. I got some electric daggers and sliced most of it in half and then the Alpha was about to kill it when..." I could feel the sadness rising up. I actually felt bad that I lead that Hydralisk to those Beowolves.

 _Do not cry, that will raise more questions._

"The Hydralisk stabbed all 6 of it's claws into the Alpha's throat. The Alpha killed it before he fell down. I went over to the Alpha and was about to walk away when I heard it.. I heard it whimper and I felt horrible.. I had to kill it. To end it's suffering." I rubbed an ich in my eye and realized I had started to cry, I kept my head low hoping no one would notice.

 _To late to hide now._

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING OVER SOME MINDLESS MONSTER!?" Weiss screamed at me. I had to look away, I couldn't meet her icy gaze.

"YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU ARE BEING TRAINED TO HUNT AND KILL GRIMM RIGHT?!" Weiss snapped at me again, my sadness was slowly being replaced my anger.

"Weiss it's not that seri-" Arthur tried to get the ice queen to calm down but that ship had sailed.

"It is that serious! Viktor you are an amazing hunter, but if you can't kill a single Grimm without feeling sad about it, then you shouldn't be here!" I could feel my rage boil over and I snapped back at the princess.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE, WE AREN'T CAUSING YOU ANY PROBLEMS!?" Amara reached a hand and placed it on my shoulder but now I was too angry to control it anymore.

"WE CAN KILL GRIMM, BUT THAT GRIMM WAS THE FIRST WE'VE ENC TOURED THAT DIDN'T WANT TO KILL US WHEN WE HELPED!" Now Arthur was in front of me holding me back.

"WE' RE SORRY THAT WE FELT BAD WHEN WE HAD TO KILL A GOOD GRIMM, MAYBE NEXT TIME WE CAN CALL YOU, SO YOU CAN HEAR ITS CRIES FOR PAIN AND RELISH IN IT!" I started to lose oxygen to my brain and I calmed down. I looked at my shoulder and saw that it was a bright red and everyone saw it... Everyone... I looked up to them and with horror in my eye I realized I had said the words we and us every time I should have said I... I was talking in third person.

 _Run._

I did as Spawn said and bolted out of the door I never ran so fast in my life. I needed to relieve some stress and I know how to do it. Spawn already knew what I was thinking.

 _Whats the Emerald Forrest?_

 _"Our new training grounds."_ I smiled proudly as we ran past a few students and back behind the school, _"No students should be out here so it should be safe... While I'm down there I'll need you to help me control it.. Think you can do that?"_ I asked Spawn as he started to hum slightly.

 _It will not be easy but I will help as much as I can... Be warned... When you transform this time any Grimm in your path will be cut down, along with any Human or faunas. Are you sure that this is a safe place to train your ability?_

 _"As safe as any.. Now lets get wild."_

* * *

Ruby was the first one in the hallway to try and stop him but not even the fastest person on team RWBY is catching Viktor when he's like that, "Viktor... What was that?!" Ruby asked as she walked in and slammed the door.

I looked over to Amara, who was just as lost as me. I could tell that Viktor was incredibly pissed with Weiss but I was hoping she would eas off of him, but t didn't go that way, and when Viktor snapped I knew it was done.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said all of that." Weiss said quietly, Blake was the only one who noticed the big inconsistency in his story, "Why was he talking in third person when no one was with him to witness that fight?" Me and Amara did notice all of those times he said we and us. We were just hopping no one else would.

"I think it would be best if we let him tell you when he's ready." Amara said in a very motherly tone, "Yeah it's not our place to tell you guys." I added in Ruby was the next to ask a question.

"Why was that thing on his shoulder glowing every time he screamed at Weiss?" I looked at Amara calmly answered the question, "It fluctuates with his mood, so every time he yells it gets brighter."

Blake pulled her book down and looked into Amara's eyes, "Lie."

"Damnit!" Amara slammed her hands against her leg with anger clear on her face. I chuckled and patted her leg, "Maybe next time." I said in a sing song voice.

"If that's a lie than what is it?" Weiss asked with a bit more curiosity, "A mask.. NOT FOR THE WHITE FANG!" I quickly added in, "Besides it doesn't matter." Blake looked up from her book and I looked into her eyes and dared her to say it was a lie. She understood and went back to reading.

"Well in any case we have to go find him." Weiss seemed to feel bad about the way she treated him but I know what he's going do and no one is going to go near him until a few days later. Weiss ad Ruby started to walk out the door to go find him.

"NO!" Me and Amara shouted as we bolted and stood in front of them, "What...WHY?!" Ruby asked, she was worried about her crush which was understandable but only one person was able to successfully get close to him when he was in his Grimm state and I'm not sure that Viktor will be able to stay calm when he sees a human.

"Its dangerous even for you. I know you're worried for him but this is something he has to do alone. Trust us... We would go get him if we could but its to dangerous for us." Ruby looked up at me with a worried and curious expression.

"Whats wrong with him?" Weiss asked, I shook my head, "Just.. Just don't go looking for him, that will cause waaaay more problems than your yelling did." Amara added to my simple head shake. The girls looked at each other and I could see anger in their eyes.

"Since we can't go, why don't you two go? You are his teammates after all!" The Ice queen placed her hands on her hips and stared at me, "Don't you think we would if we could. It would take all of us to go and get him and even than that might not be enough." I retorted hoping that she would calm down but know Ruby was agitated.

"He's your friend! He wouldn't hurt you guys!" I looked down and shook my head as I spoke, "Not right now he isn't." I started to walk away on that note and Amara went with me. I heard someone stomp and then I heard something else just as worrying.

"If you won't look for YOUR teammate then I will!" I spun around and saw he use her semblance to get away.

"NO RUBY DON'T!"

* * *

"Ow! Terra I'm sorry I know this is high grade stuff but I had to!" Terra whacked me in the head again, "OW!" She felt she had done enough damage to me and started to mess with my robotic leg. I looked over to Yang as she was picking up her scroll.

"Hello... Weiss slow down... What do you mean? Viktor's skull thingy? What about it? You need to stop going off on people! What do you mean that's not the point? So what Ruby went after him, she's going make sure he's okay... Fine I'll ask him." Yang turned her scroll off and looked at me with a small grin of amusement.

"Whats up?" I was curious, she didn't seem worried in the slightest, "I don't think anythings wrong but Weiss wanted me to ask you why Arthur and Amara don't want Ruby to go after Vik."

"I'll need a bit more of a story than that."

Yang chuckled and went into more detail like I asked, "Weiss said she went off on Vik about him not wanting to kill a Grimm and then he went off on her and said some strange things and his shoulder piece started to glow and then her ran. Ruby took it upon her self to go after him."

I blinked a few times and looked down at Terra who wasn't close to done fixing my leg, "Terra I need a short term replacement, like, yesterday!" Terra nodded and went behind her desk and produced a more modern leg prosthetic.

"It's not as good as your broken one but if you really need to go.." I detached my old leg and handed it to Terra then I put on the new one and booked it out the door with Yang on my tail.

"Lance whats wrong?!" Yang was having trouble keeping up with me.

"If we don't stop her she might die!" I said as I rounded the corner out of the infirmary, and headed towards the Emerald Forrest.

Yang saw this and slowed to a jog before she sped up again, "Why are we going to the Emerald Forrest?!"

"Viktor goes there to calm himself down by killing Grimm." Yang seemed to smile ever so slightly, "That's sounds like it would be real bonding time for the two!" I shook my head rapidly.

"Yang if only you knew how bad that is you wouldn't be saying that." Yang went silent and followed me until I saw everyone else getting ready to enter the forest.

"What is so wrong about Ruby checking on Viktor?" I looked over to Weiss with almost hatred, "If you would have just left it alone you wouldn't have to find out! NOW WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HER LIFE!" I snapped and ran into the forest with my team behind me. We ran in and saw Ruby running with Crescent Rose out. I immediately knew. I pulled out my rifle and looked at the others.

"No kill shots. Just immobilize him." I looked back at Ruby and then my horror was fully realized when I saw a giant black cheetah chasing her down. The others instantly started to open fire. I ran in up close and got in front of Ruby and held my rifle in the air and was swatted aside by a paw.

"VIKTOR STOP!" I shouted as I shot him in the back to get his attention. The Grimm looked at me and growled, "Yeah that's it. Look at me and no where else. SPAWN STOP HIM NOW!" I yelled at the mask but I obviously got no reply. The Grimm looked at me and cocked its head to the side. I looked past him and saw the others getting ready to attack.

"DO NOT FIGHT HIM! AMARA FREEZE HIM!" I didn't even know if that would work but luckily he stopped moving and I got close to him.

"LANCE NO!" I heard Yang scream but I guess someone grabbed her and pulled her back I placed a hand on the giant Grimm and started to pet it slowly. It looked down at me with big red eyes and growled lowly, I kept petting softly. I thought I would be safer than all of the others. I wasn't wrong.

"Viktor it's me Lance... I know your upset but you need to calm down." The cheetah opened it's mouth to bit me but Amara froze him again, "Come on Viktor.. Your scaring Ruby. Look at her." The Grimm looked at Ruby and it's growl went to something more of a purr. It liked Ruby. I looked to Ruby and waved a hand towards her. I'm gonna need her to help me.

"It's calm when It sees Ruby!" Yang tried to grab her younger sister and hold her back but Ruby shook out of her grip and used her semblance to get to where I was.

"Is this.. Vik?" I nodded and moved my hand, "I need you to pet him. Don't worry Amara is watching over you, she'll make sure he doesn't hurt you and plus I'm here" I could see a small smile form on Ruby's face and she put her arm up and scratched under Viktor's chin.

"HE'S SOOO SOFT!" Ruby whisper yelled at me, "I need you to say you want Viktor and demand it." She looked up to the Grimm and said.

"I want Vik back." The Grimm laid down and licked Ruby's face, "He just kissed me! I think." I smiled and patted her head, The Grimm opened one eye at me and growled, "My bad!" I moved my hand away from Ruby's head and stepped back.

"Your sooo adorable!" Ruby said as she planted a kiss on it's head. That was all the Grimm need to calm down. It stated to shrink in size until it eventually became Viktor. Viktor ws laying on the ground passed out and Ruby pet his head on her knees.

"Oh Vik.." I sighed and looked over to everyone else, "He's good now!" Without a moment of hesitation Yang was pulling Ruby away from Vik.

"Get away from that... that monster!" I looked at Yang and lost my cool ever so slightly, "I'd appreciated if you didn't call my best friend a monster." I looked over to Yang.

"HE TRANSFORMED INTO A GIANT GRIMM" I was trying to be silently furious, but it was seeping out, "It would have been under control had Weiss not yelled at him."

"Don't put this on Weiss!" Yang snapped at me, "Well who do I put it on then? The guy who was trying to get away from her so he could let his anger out on Grimm?"

"YES!"

"NO! HE WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YA'LL AND WE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM BE!" I couldn't help but raise my voice, I win't let Vik take the fall for this.

"WELL MAYBE IF HIS LEADER WOULD HAVE MADE HIM GET RID OF THE DAMN THING IN THE FIRST PLACE, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS ISSUE!" I looked down while I was yelling and saw Ruby trying to get Vik out of our way.

"THAT'S VIK'S DECISION, NOT MINE!" I am furious with Yang right now,

"WHEN IT ENDANGERS THE LIVES OF OTHERS, IT BECOMES YOUR DECISION!" Yang snapped at me and walked past me.

I followed behind her and shouted, "IT WASN'T AN ISSUE UNTIL YA'LL HAD TO POKE YOUR NOSE IN OUR BUSINESS!"

Yang turned around and started to smile a little. "Oh! I'm sorry that we worry about you guys." Her smiling didn't help the situation.

I don't want to be around Yang right now, "Well don't. We can take care of ourselves."

"And your a shining example of that right?" Yang sarcastically asked.

I don't like the way she said that and know my rage was building again, "What are you trying to say Yang?!"

"Your 17 and you're already missing a leg and you think that every time a door opens to fast someones on the other side trying to kill you! Not to mention that you have about as many secrets as Ozpin!" I can't even begin to say how mad I am about the way she talked about Vik and now she's talking about me like I'm some secret spy.

"YOU THINK I LIKE BEING THIS WAY?! THAT I DO IT BECAUSE IT'S FUN?!"

Yang's hair finally started to burn and her eyes went to red, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I THINK LANCE! I USED TO THINK THAT I LOVED YOU BUT KNOW I'M QUESTIONING THAT!" An awkward silence went over everyone. I heard someone gasp from behind me and than Yang realized what she said.

"Lance I.." I put my hand up and smiled a little bit, "Well I'm sorry that I hurt you that much to make you question that, but to save both of us valuable time, I'm going to go back to my room with my team... Goodbye Yang." I turned my back and could feel a lump in my throat as I walked past her team and mine.

Yang ran up behind me and pulled me around to face her, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, and she didn't want me to go, "Lance seriously I..."

I was hurt by her saying that and I just want to think for a while, "I don't care anymore Yang... Just... Just leave me alone." I turned my back on her and walked away. I felt horrible the rest of my walk back to my room. I opened the door and fell into my bed. I didn't care that the door was open I just wanted to be alone. placed a pillow over my mouth and screamed out. The pillow muffled the scream so only a faunas with good ears could hear it luckily she was probably with Yang comforting her.

"Lance, neither of you want this please.. Please go talk to her." I looked up to see Arthur in the door way. I rolled over and continued to cry. I don't see a point anymore. I know what to do. I stood up and walked over to our desk and pulled up the bag that contained all of _Fides_ parts. I grabbed the bag and whipped my face.

"I'm going to go fix _Fides_. I'll be there for a while so if you need me for anything important I'll be in the smithy." I tried to get past Arthur but he wouldn't let me throguh, "Lance don't run from your feelings."

"I'm not running from them... I'm working through them." I said with a hint of a smile, "Lance please go talk to Yang.. You guys will both feel a whole lot better." I was starting to get aggravated with Arthur for holding up my progress.

"I will feel better when you let me fix _Fides_." Arthur let out a deep sigh and moved so I could pass. I headed straight past team RWBY's door and tried my best to ignore the sobbing coming from it.

* * *

 _"What did I miss?"_ I asked Spawn as I woke up in my room. I heard nothing but silence for a moment.

 _We found a new safeguard, your companion Ruby Rose, and your team leader Lance has broken up with his love, Yang._

 _"I never knew you could tell jokes too! Oh this is way-"_

 _I do not tell jokes. You asked me what you missed and I told you._

My jaw hit the floor and I saw Arthur and Amara sitting in their bed talking, "He's too stubborn.. He's gonna let her slip away..."

 _"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"_ I yelled a Spawn who like his normal self replied in a very calm tone.

 _You almost attacked your second safeguard, Ruby , but Lance calmed you down enough for your Grimm to notice Ruby. You calmed down and Yang pulled Ruby away from you. She called us a monster and Lance took offense to this. They began to place blame until it ended up on Lance, Lance asked if she thought he liked being the way he was and then Yang replied to his question with. I don't know what I think, I used to think I love you but know I question that. Causing Lance to feel doubt and sadness so he ended the relationship._

I sat up from my bed and looked to Amara and Arthur, "I did this.."

 _You had a role in it._

I stood up from my bed and walked out of the room to the place Lance always goes to work out problems.

 _What is the smithy?_

 _"The smithy is a place were students go to work on their weapons or create new ones."_ Spawn didn't ask anything else. I walked past a few students and waved and nodded, most of them know us from Lance and his few accomplishments. which is pretty upsetting, but all of that will change after the Vytal Tournament.

 _What is a Vytal Tournament?_

 _"The Vytal Tournament is where the four kingdoms send there best students to compete in a fighting competition, if you win you get bragging rights, for your school and your team."_ I waited for the plethora of questions Spawn was about to ask.

 _Why are there only four kingdoms?_

 _"The places we choose were chosen specifically for natural borders and protections."_

 _Which kingdom are we in currently?_

 _"Vale... he others are Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas."_

 _I saw a map in your room, there was a fourth continent but it had no name on it. What is that continent?_

 _"If you saw the map why do you need me to tell you the names? And the continent you're talking about is my home, Menagerie."_

 _What is Menagerie like?_

 _"Go through my memories.. I need to focus on my teammate for a while"_ I saw Lance sitting in his booth working quietly on his sword. Time to play repair man.

 _You are a huntsman, not a repair man._

 _"I need you to be quiet for a while."_ I asked Spawn as I slowly approached Lance.

 _Understood._

I nodded to Spawn and was about to tap on his shoulder wen he slammed his fist against the table. "DAMNIT!" I saw Grey about to come over so I put a hand up to stop him. Grey nodded and walked. I looked back at Lance and saw he was sobbing quietly into his arms.

"Lance..." Lance spun around in horror and looked at me wide eyed and then all of his shock was replaced with a fake smile, "Sup Vik?" His voice was cracking and he was clearly in pain.

"I heard about you and Yang... Look I don't care that she said I was a monster. I'm a faunas I've grown up with that kind of stuff all my life and I don't care anymore plus Yang was scared fro her sister and just wanted to keep her safe... I want you to-"

Lance raised his hand and let it fall loosely to his knee, "Vik I'm fine I just need some time to think."

"Lance can you do something for me?" Lance looked up and cocked an eyebrow, "Sure."

"Stop being so stubborn and let us help you." Lance blinked a few times and turned around, "I'm not being stubborn."

"Lance you help us at the risk of losing everything, please let us help you this one time." Lance spun his chair around and started to stare daggers at me, "If you leave you would be helping me immensely."

I sighed and shook my head, "You can't just push us away when we try to help you." Lance scoffed and turned his chair around, "Fine Lance don't speak to me but you are going to listen to what I have to say... Yang loves you and you love her. Yeah ya'll got into a fight, so what? Ya'll are bound to get into another one. So instead of sitting here and regretting it, stand up, dust yourself off, and go talk to the girl you've loved since Signal. Or you can continue on this path your on now and push everyone who cares for you away and end up just like you were before you met Arthur... A empty shell that is scared of it's own shadow." With my final words I turned my back and left.

"Vik..." Lance said feebly from behind me, I stopped and looked back at him, "Yeah Lance?"

"I appreciate the help and I am not going to be alone again... I'm just thinking... I don't plan on letting Yang go that easily."

I laughed as I walked away, "I'm just glad I could help." And at my final words I tucked my hands in my pockets and walked out of the smithy and left Lance to his work.

 _May I speak?_

 _"Yes Spawn."_

 _Due to the sides of conflict you and Neo are on, how do you think you will be able to keep her as a safeguard and a love interest?_

My mouth slacked and I could feel a scowl for on my face, "I trust Neo to make the right decision."

 _So if Neo were sent here to kill our other safeguard, Ruby, what would you do?_

 _"I WOULD STOP HER!"_ I shouted internally at Spawn as I slid past a group of students.

 _Neo was hired by the same woman that hired Roman, if her plans are as nefarious as she is, then Neo has no choice in the matter._

 _"What are you saying Spawn?"_ I could feel my anger boiling over but who would I yell at, the voice in my head?

 _I'm saying that if you stepped in between Neo and her target you will become a target as well. Her mind is concluded on her life and she has come to terms with killing people, if pushed she could kill you too._

I felt my anger reach a brand new point but I had to stay calm, _"Why are you telling me this?"_

 _I am part of you now and I have seen all of your memories, I cant help but look at the ones with Ruby and Neo and be confused. It would seem that you have feelings for both of them._

"I DO NOT LIKE RUBY IN THAT WAY! I AM DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION!" Spawn went silent so I felt much better. I walked to team RWBY's room and felt like I need to make amends. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello Viktor." I was surprised to see Blake answer the door, she seemed indifferent to me. I'm glad that Blake can at least kinda see what I'm dealing with, we both have to hide from the public eye.

"Mind if I come in?" She shook her head and allowed me access to the room. I looked around and saw Ruby patting Yang on the back who was looking into the distance, and Weiss was sitting in her bed. She looked like she had just been yelled at.

"Hello Viktor... I'm sorry for yelling at you... It was unnecessary and-" I shook my head and smiled at her, "I don't care about that anymore. I just wanted to come make sure you guys were okay." I looked over to Yang to see was definitely not fine.

"Vik I am so, so, so sorry for calling you a monster I-" Yang tried to apologize but I cut her off, "I don't care! It's a compliment... I mean think about it, I can turn into a Grimm on command. Sure it has some bugs to work out but soon I'll get to the point were I can control it completely."

The room went silent with confusion, "You can't control it... Then why did you stop when Ruby was with you." My cheeks started to redden ever so slightly, "The Grimm liked Ruby out of everyone by me and so it deemed her my safeguard."

Yang looked at me and her sadness faded away and was changed to curiosity, "What is a safeguard?"

"A safeguard is a person the Grimm trusts to calm me down and pet me." I looked around to the girls to see that they all understood. Ruby had a bit of a smile.

"That's why the Grimm licked me!"

 _"I DID WHAT?!"_ I had to look at my feet to hide my reddening cheeks, I heard a deep chuckle and Spawn spoke.

 _For you to not like Ruby you blush a lot when you're around her._

I growled at Spawn and smiled at everyone else, "Can I see the mask?" Ruby asked as she approached me and looked intently at Spawn. I nodded and she took it of my shoulders and put it on, she started to giggle profusely.

I looked around to see the girls all staring at me with a bit of anger, "She's not a faunas so she won't change!" They calmed down and went back to smiling. Ruby stopped giggling and slid the mask up, "Does Spawn not want me to wear him?"

 _I am more than fine with this._

"I think you have a soft spot for Ruby." I stated to Spawn as I smiled at Ruby, "He's cool." Ruby nodded and started to walk around with the mask on and I couldn't help but smile. Ruby is so innocent and sweet it's almost unbearable... Almost.

"Can you control it?" Yang asked as she flashed a grin, "No not yet but when I do you'll be the first to know." Yang started to laugh.

"Don't make me knock your fur off, short stack." A predatory smile slid on my face, "Is that a challenge Blondie? Because if so, my claws are incredibly sharp and I would hate to accidentally cut off a few strands of hair." Yang gasped and pulled her hair over her shoulders to make sure her crown jewel was still as long as before.

"You cut my hair and I'm declawing you!" I started to laugh but Spawn didn't find it as funny.

 _I highly doubt a young girl will be able to defeat a Grimm of your magnitude._

 _"Do_ _ **NOT**_ _underestimate her, that's how I lost to her before."_ Spawn hummed in agreement and Ruby pulled me over and out of the door, with a look of seriousness on her face as she handed me the mask.

"Don't let her knock your fur off! It's sooo soft!" I chuckled and looked down to my feet, "Don't worry Ruby, I would never let that happen." Ruby smiled and patted my chest.

"Goodnight Viktor."

 _Ask her to accompany you when we go to transform again._

"Before I go, you wanna go with me to te Emerald Forrest for when I transform?" Ruby started to blush a bit but she smiled up at me, "Sure! When?"

 _We will collect her tomorrow and head to the Emerald Forrest._

"Cool! I'll swing by tomorrow." I paraphrased for Spawn. Ruby started to smile as she pushed my chest out of the doorway, "It's a date!" With her final words she closed the door, and I walked back to my room. I paused in the middle of the hallway and I could feel the color drain from my face.

 _"IT'S A DATE?!"_ I screamed at Spawn who seemed blissful unaware of what that means.

 _If you do not have feelings for your safeguard than you have nothing to fear._

I shook my head and kept walking to my room, _"You don't understand. Going on a date with a girl while you have a GIRLFRIEND it not a good thing."_ Spawn didn't say anything back, he simply chuckled as I opened the door to our room.

"Hey guys I'mmmmmm..." I was speechless to find Amara and Arthur punting on their clothes. I had to look away when I realized Amara didn't have a shirt on she was just in a bra. I walked past the two and silently sat down. No words were exchanged, I understood the gravity of the situation.

 _What happened?_

"I'll tell you later." I sighed as I got into my bed and closed my eyes. I hope Lance doesn't decide to stay out all night, even though I wish I had.

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the broken mess of _Fides_ , "I have to fix you... Not that I don't want to but you're pretty banged up." I patted the gun and began to look at everything that needs to be replaced... Only one thing doesn't need to replaced and that's the chrome chassis, somehow that didn't shatter when the gun exploded. I began take _Fides_ apart to see what internals are even there. I remember I removed the one salvageable thing, the inner barrel, so it looks like everything else needs to go.

What to fix... No... Upgrade, I'm going to give _Fides_ an upgrade. I'm going to get a new dust revolver system and I am tired of having to cock every time I fire. I looked at the had the broken lever had dug into and clenched my fist. I'm changing _Fides_ into a semi automatic rifle. That means I have to scrap all of the broken parts. I started to go through my weapon and take out almost all of the internals including the magazine catch and the mag itself. I've got a better idea.

When the rifle was completely cleaned out I headed over to the room off to the side of the smithy. It housed some of the most expensive and high tech equipment, so of course I'm going to go in there to get new parts. I started to search around until I found a dust revolver that was similar to mine. Mine would put the crystal of dust on the bullet before it fired giving it that type of effect. This one worked in a similar fashion. It was definitely bigger than my old one however. It was meant to house six bullets inside of the gun and that was it. No more just six.

I'm gonna create an auto loader for _Fides_ so instead of having to reload I can just keep shooting. But I cant use this piece for the shooting function of it. I'll use it as the hammer for my rifle, so every time I pull the trigger, a cylindrical dust crystal will push out and strike the bullet causing it to fire. I put the revolver in a box I was walking around with and went over to the rifle section to try and find a rifle revolver. I found the perfect fit and even tested one of my 7.62 bullets to make sure it would fit. I put hat in my box and headed back to my booth, but somebody else was already there.

"Hey Rubes..." Ruby looked up at me in horror, mostly because of _Fides_ , "Don't worry, I'll make'em better than ever." Ruby nodded and stepped back so I could sit down. Ruby watched patiently as I started to mess with the inner workings of _Fides_ so I could get both of the revolver systems in and fit the auto loading system.

"What will you do when you run out of bullets?" I heard the sound of a chair pull up behind me, "The auto loader will have 10 additional rounds making 16 in total. But I also have another plan, hehe."

Ruby noticed my chuckle and looked at me with squinted eyes, "What are you up to?" I turned around and patted her head, "You'll see when I'm done." Ruby didn't like that answer but she nodded and went silent.

I began to work on the revolvers to make sure they spin independently, "Lance, what are you and Yang going to do?" I sighed. I should have known she would have asked about that subject. It seems to be a topic of importance to everyone lately.

"Don't worry... I'm not gong to let our friendship end... We've known each other too long to let it end on a sour note." I smiled at the fact that I remembered our time in Signal before we even met.

"Yeah Yang said you two were good friends in Signal but... You stopped talking her, to everyone really." Ruby looked at me with a little curiosity, "I was in an accident, it caused me to lose my memories before that moment." Ruby's eyes widened but she didn't speak.

"I lost everything, my memories, my friends, and... My mom." Ruby stood from here chair and embraced me in a hug, I wasn't crying I was just tearing up. I could see my mom's face and it was hurting to know that I won't have another conversation with her.

"I'm sorry... Yang said you were acting different but we never thought you had an accident like that." I smiled up at Ruby and hugged her back, "Don't worry Rubes... I don't ever wanna be like that again, that's why I'll be going to the dance with Yang."

Ruby let me go and her eyes started to twinkle, "SHE GOING TO LOVE THAT!" I chuckled and spun my chair back around, "So how much do you remember?"

"I remember back to my first day at Signal." I began to tell Ruby about my first day while I worked on my weapon.

* * *

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Is this Mr. Xiao Long's class?" I asked as I poked my head in to see a blonde girl sitting on the desk of the teachers, the girl eyed me for a moment before she smiled but I was more focused on the teacher.

"Yes... Are you in this class?" I nodded and stepped in all the way. The girl giggled and looked away, I didn't think much of it, a lot of girls laugh when they see me, "Name young man."

I stepped up to his desk and bowed to him, "Lance Kobolt, sir." He nodded and I went take a seat in the front row, "Well dad, looks like I found my first friend!" I looked at the girl with wide eyes, I can't explain why but I want to be her friend too.

"Yang you haven't even had a conversation with the boy yet." Tai continued to go through some paperwork as he addressed his daughter, "Alright, Lance why do you want to be a huntsman?"

"Already off to hard hitters hmm? I want to be a huntsman because... I like helping people, be it from something small to saving a life... It's something my father always wanted and when he showed me a video of a team that took place in the Vytal... Tournament..." I had to stop talking and look closer to my teacher, he looked exactly like one of the members on team STRQ...

"Ummm, Sir, are you Taiyang Xiao Long?" The man looked up at me smiled and went back to work,"My dad met you in Beacon, he said you were an amazing fighter." Yang stepped in front of my desk with a teasing smile.

"Getting in cozy with my dad before you even try to hit on me... You're smart." I looked down at my hands and tried not to look into the Yang's eyes, but no matter how hard I tried her eyes were like magnets and my gaze was dragged up to meet her beautiful lilac eyes. I smiled and put on a grin of my own.

"I'll only hit on you when I know me and you are more than friends... So far, we're pretty neutral." Yang giggled and spoke quietly, "I can tell this is going to be a good friendship." I started to blush, Yang is hitting on me and she doesn't know a thing about me. I'm not sure what to do.

"I like when you squirm." The girl was definitely attractive and I think she knew it, she smirked and walked over to her father, "I'm sure of it dad... Me and Lance are going to be great friends."

"Maybe even more." I spoke quietly so neither Yang or Tai could hear me. I heard the bell ring for class to begin and Yang came sit next to me in the front row. Soon after the bell rang more students showed up to take their seats. A lot of guys seemed really keen on sitting close to Yang. When all of the students were seated Taiyang began to introduce himself.

"Alright so I guess it's time for me to introduce myself. I am Taiyang Xiao Long. I will be your teacher for the year, you may address me as Sir or Mr. Xiao Long. Now to tell you a little bit about myself. I graduated from Beacon Academy and became a huntsman for several years until I decided to slow down and help the younger kids learn how to be a huntsman. Any questions?"

The room was silent for a moment, no one had a single question. Probably because guys were too busy gawking at Yang and girls were jealous of her long hair. It seemed like I was the only person not fixated on her. Tai took this silence as a cue to move forward and get to introducing the kids to each other.

"Lance, do you mind going first?" I looked at my hands and shuffled awkwardly. I guess I should go first to get it over with. I looked over to Yang and saw she was smiling at me, her smile reassured me to go up. I stood and walked to the front of the class.

"Were do I start?" I asked. Tai had sat back down at his desk, "Just tell us about yourself." I nodded and looked back to the sea of eyes. I felt nervous and frankly I was scared. I noticed still Yang smiling at me, I smiled back and focused on her and nothing else.

"My name is Lance Kobolt, I'm 13, and I got a puppy named Bowser. Ummm, annnnnd..."

"Do you know what your semblance is?" Asked Tai, he seemed rather interested to know more about me, "No sir...Me and my dad have been trying to figure it out but so far nothing." Tai stood up and walked over to me.

"Well that's why I'm here. To help you kids unlock your auras and semblances as well as forge your own weapons, though that will be much later... Thank you Lance for starting us off, now please have a seat." I nodded and went take a seat next to Yang, she all the while was giving me a thumbs up. I blushed and smiled at her.

"Alright Yang you wanna come up?" Yang noodled and instantly ran up to the center of the room. All eyes were on her, "Sup class! My name is Yang Xiao Long... Yeah he's my dad." Yang pointed at the teacher, "I got a sister named Ruby and a puppy named Zwei. I don't know what my semblance but my aura works just fine. I found out when my uncle accidental dropped a brick on my foot and it shattered, so know one try anything funny." I couldn't help but smile at Yang as she walked back to her desk.

Yang smiled and we listened to the rest of the class introduce themselves. Everyone seemed chill at least in front of Yang anyway. Probably trying to make a best impression on the prettiest girl in class. When everyone had finished talking, the bell rang and it was time to switch class. I was about to walk out when Tai called me back in.

"Lance, you said your father knew me... What is his name?" I had to walk past Yang who was still in the room, "Reese Kobolt. He was part of team FERN." Tai looked down in thought for a moment before he looked up and smiled.

"Your father was a brilliant swordsman. I'm proud to have his kid in my class, but just because I know your father don't think you'll get special treatment, not even Yang does. Do you understand?" I nodded and bowed, "I do sir." With my final words I was dragged out by Yang.

"Come on we're gonna be late for our next class!" I didn't know what to say so I just let her take me away. She dragged me to another class that was arranged the same way as the others. The teacher had his feet kicked up and looked like he was asleep. When we sat down the man smiled with his eyes closed.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice firecracker?" My jaw dropped, he never opened his eyes to check his surroundings, "No Uncle Qrow." Yang said in a kinda depressed tone. The man opened his red eyes and looked at me and squinted.

"And who's your friend?" My eyes widened and I looked to Yang for help she only shrugged helplessly, so I decided it might be best if I speak up, "Lance Kobolt sir." He looked at me and chuckled.

"Your dad was a clown in class... It don't seem like you want any problems." Qrow stood up and stepped in front of my desk to look down at me, "That'd be correct sir. I'd much rather do my work than talk." Qrow nodded and stepped over to Yang and whispered something to her, she started to smile and looked away from me.

"Alright now I have to introduce myself. I'm Qrow Branwen, don't start any trouble and we'll be cool. Now time for you to introduce yourselves. I already introduced you to Lance, now everyone has to come up and say their piece, you know, all of that beginning of the year bull."

Yang went up and basically said the same thing she did last class. I watched everyone and learned the names and faces. Yang was playing with her hair day dreaming. I heard the bell ring and we stood up to go to lunch. When I walked out a kid bumped into me and knocked my binder out of my hand and made me drop it. I looked at the kid and scowled. He laughed and kept walking, leaving me to sulk and pick up my things. I saw a set of boots in front of me and I looked up to see Yang with a warm smile.

"Just because you are quiet doesn't mean you can't stand up for yourself." I sighed and chuckled as Yang bent over and helped me pick my thing up but before we stood someone did a cat call and I looked to see who did it. It was the kid from before. I pulled my sleeves up and was ready to break his jaw so he couldn't whistle again. Yang grabbed my arm and smiled.

"We aren't even dating and your already trying to defend me? What a gentleman!" Yang kissed my cheek and walked away to her other class. I was frozen by her kiss. Was that a friend thing or was that a hint? Either way, I'll aks my mom when I get home, she's smart she should now how girls think. I walked to my next classes and felt my day dwindle down into nothing but the teacher talking and us students going up one by one to introduce ourselves and then the class would end.

The end of the day came and I felt relieved to finally go home to my mom, dad, and Bowser. I was about to walk home when I saw Yang waiting for her dad and uncle. She waved at me and ran over.

"Hey Lance, it was really nice meeting you!" I started to blush but I kept eye contact with her and smiled, "Same to you Yang, by the way I'm sorry for being a little protective earlier. I just don't like when people mess with my friends." Yang smiled and pushed my chest slightly.

"Your pretty cool Lance... Hey I'll see you tomorrow!" I nodded and waved at Yang as I got on my bus and she got in her dad's car. While on my way home I couldn't help but smile. My first friend was a cute girl that may or may not like me, either way, it's nice to have a friend. My mom going to be so happy!

* * *

"So your dad knew my dad and uncle? Looks like were closer than I thought." I nodded and smiled as I had completed the back half of _Fides_. The revolvers were right next to each other and spun separately. I placed a barrel on _Fides_ so I could test out if it fired how I expected. I stood up with _Fides_ and walked over to the shooting range with Ruby. I pointed downrange and smiled.

"Please work." I pulled the trigger and _Fides_ rang out and destroyed the dummy that was in the range. I kept shooting at the remaining dummies, every shot I fired I checked to make sure the auto loader was working. It was and I sent 16 rounds of ammunition down range and at the dummies.

When I ran out I couldn't help but smile, "Now I just have to replace the inner and outer barrel and get some blades and I should be good." Ruby smiled and patted my back," _Fides_ is gonna kick Grimm butt! But not Vik's butt." I smiled and patted Ruby on the head.

"Speaking of Vik, did he come talk to you?" I nodded and walked back to my booth, "Yeah he talked to me awhile before you came. Why are you even out of bed right now?" Ruby started to laugh as I sat down and began to pack up.

"I was curious and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Besides, I have to spy on my competition for the tournament." I chuckled and locked _Fides_ away, "Ruby You don't have to do that, I'm fine... And don't spy on us, you already know what we got, you should go spy on the teams from the other kingdoms. And when you find something interesting, let me know."

Ruby giggled and we started to walk back to my room when Ozpin and Glynda were walking towards us. I could already tell they wanted to talk to me, "Hello sir."

"Hello Mr. Kobolt, Ms. Rose. I need to speak with you Lance. It is a rather important." I nodded to Ruby and started to walk with Ozpin and Glynda. They were silent until we walked all the way back to his office and when we did get there they waited for the door to close before they spoke.

"We know about Viktor's ability." Ozpin said flatly, Glynda began to play a video of Viktor turning into a Grimm and my heart started to beat fast, "I um.. I can explain." I said in a feeble tone. Ozpin crossed his fingers and chuckled.

"No need. I've seen it before."

I was dumbfounded, "You've seen this before?" Ozpin smiled and stood, he started to walk over to his window to gaze out of it, " Only one person can have it during a generation. Viktor has been chosen to wield this tool." I looked over to Glynda to see that she was looking at her scroll and Ozpin was taking a sip of his mug.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ozpin looked back to me and began to walk to me again, "I'm telling you because you and your team have to protect him at all cost." I smiled at Ozpin and leaned forward in my seat.

"Sir, if you haven't noticed, he can turn into a giant Grimm. I'm not sure we really need to protect him." Ozpin gaze focused on me and his expression got serious, "Lance, just because Viktor is strong does not mean he is invincible. Whatever happens do NOT let him change off of school grounds under any circumstance. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I nodded and waited for him to address out current attendance record,"As for your disappearance. I need to know as much as you can tell me." I nodded and told him everything, excluding Neo, Roman, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, along with the parts about me and Yang. Ozpin seemed to understand and allowed for my missed day to be removed. I thanked him and stood to leave, I was walking to the door when a thought came to mind.

"Sir... Why did you tell me and not Viktor?" Ozpin chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "We don't want Viktor to get paranoid with a voice already inside of his head now would me?" I understood what he was saying. Viktor paranoid means Spawn would be paranoid, and Spawn isn't exactly friendly towards anyone in the first place. I left and headed back to my room.

I opened the door to my room and saw that everyone was already asleep so I did the same and went to bed, content with my progress I had made, but also sad that I would have to wait a week for my plan to be perfect. But as the saying goes, perfection can't be rushed.

 **A/N: Ozpin knows everything huh, well that wraps up another chapter, please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. See ya later!**


	31. Valentine's Day

**A/N: I thought this would be a fun little none canon thing for the LAVA story. Enjoy and let if I should do this for other holidays.**

 **Valentine's Day Special**

I rolled out of bed and cracked my neck, "Morning guys." I said with a yawn as I looked around. Arthur and Amara were just now getting up and Vik was strolling out of the bathroom with a smirk.

"I was wondering when you guys were gonna wake up." Vik said cheerily as he sat in his bed and smiled, "Why are you so cheery?" Arthur asked groggily as he rubbed the crust from his eyes.

Vik looked back at him incredilously and threw his arms up, "It's Valentine's Day you idiot!" As soon as the words left his mouth me and Arthur were up and getting dresssed, "Arthur, please come lay down." Amara said as she pulled the cover back over her head.

"No can do sweetie, I got some stuff to take care of." Arthur said as he slid his arms into his jacket and pulled up his pants, "Where are you going?" She sounded slightly upset that he was just abandoning her like this.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm going pick you up something, stay beautiful." At his last words Arthur ran out of the room and to the Bullheads, "Wait for us!" Vik cried out as he ran from the room, "Wait up guys!" I shouted after them.

"Dorks." Amara said as I closed the door behind me. I ran at top speed to catch up to them but stoped when I heard an alarming sound come from team RWBY's room.

"Aaachu!" I heard someone sneeze from inside, "If Lance sees me like this I'm gonna die." I snickered and knocked on the door. A fumbling sound came from the room and soon Ruby opened the door.

"Lance! I mean, uhhh... Lance, what are you doing here?" I smiled and looked over Ruby's head and saw Yang trying her best to hide in her covers, "Is Yang alright? I heard a sneeze when I was walking past."

Ruby looked back to Yang and then me. She stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her, "Yang is sick with the flu. She locked herself in the room and won't come out and she won't even let the girls in. Only reason I'm there was to try and get her to come out."

I sighed and crossed my arms, "Sick... I know what to do! I'll be back in like an hour or so!" I waved and ran to the Bullhead. Leaving Ruby behind, with a cinfused look on her face.

I knew what I was gonna do. I needed some chicken noodle soup, an ice pack, and a small cover. The soup for Yang. The ice pack for when she punches me and the cover for her to lay in.

I boarded the bullhead with the others and sat patiently as we flew to Vale. I was dead set on making Yang feel better even if it was just a whole bunch of things she did't really need. When the ship landed I instantly walked to a convience store and bought the soup, along with an ice pack that would usually be inside of a lunch box or something like that. I left the convienent store and started my walk to Tall-Mart. I could have just went there to get everything but this was on the way and it was probably cheeper at the convienent store.

I walked inside of the Tall-Mart and tried my best to side step anyone in my way and continue on to the task at hand. I walked around for a while until I saw the perfect cover for her. It was yellow and had some sort of black stripes on it. I picked it up and weighed it with my hands and titled my head at it.

"Too heavy." I put it down and kept walking. I came across another cover that was completely black and rather soft but it was for little kids and even though Yang is shorter than me, she is still my age, so this is to small. I put it down and searched some more.

Eventually I found anoher blanket. This one was long enough so I could lay in it and it was soft and light. It had black and grey stripes in a criss cross pattern. I nodded my approval and took it over to check out. I paid for it and began my walk back to the Bullheads.

I ended up getting on one with Sun and I saw he was holdng a card and a heart shaped pillow, "You too huh?" I asked with a smirk, "Yeah, think she'll like it?" I thought about Blake as a person and smiled.

"Did you go out and actually buy it?" He looked at his items and nodded, "Then she'll love it." He chuckled and went silent after that. When the ship landed, he headed off to the library and I went to RWBY's room.

"Uhhh... I hate life..." I smiled and knocked on Yang's door, "No one come in here!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes and opened the door anyway. In an instant I recieved a very crisp punch to the jaw. I held my jaw in pain and looked at my girlfriend.

She did look sick. She was very pale and her usual bright eyes were dimmed and red from sneezing. Her hair was ruffled and uncombed. I looked over to her bed and saw she had tissues all over it and a trashcan on the floor also had tissues all around it.

My jaw ached and I grabbed the ice pack from the bag and placed it on my jaw, "Lance... You can't just come in here like that! Acho!" I smiled and pecked her head, "I know Sunshine, but I had got some things for you."

I showed her my bag and handed her the cover from it. She pulled it aroud her shoulders and snuggled into it immediatly, "Sooo warm~" I luaghed and picked her up in a bridal position, "You can't be this close to me! You'll get it to!" I rolled my eyes and put her in her bed.

"You stay here. I got you some chicken noodle soup. I'll be back in a minute." I walked into their doorm kitchen and went to work heating up the soup. I was in there for maybe ten minutes before it actually cooked all of the way. I poured it in a bowl and grabbed a spoon and headed back to Yang.

She was quietly laying down in her bed with a cheesy grin and half-lidded eyes, "Hey Lance." I smiled and carefully hopped up next to her with the food still in hand. She sat up and she took the soup from me.

"You know, you didn't have to do all of this." I shrugged and leaned my head back, "You're right. I wanted to take care of my girl." She rolled her eyes and sipped her soup. She made a content humming sound and looked over to me.

"Thank you Lance. I really do appreciate you." I smiled and looked to my legs. A blush creeping over my face, "Thanks Sunshine. But..." I hopped down and started to make my way to the door, "You're probably tired so I'll just-."

"Stop." I did as she said and stopped. I heard her slurp the soup quikly, then I heard the bowl hit the ground. Good thing it was plastic, "Where do you hink you're going?" She asked from her bed. I turned around and faced her with a smile.

"I was gonna go back to my room and if you needed me, you could text me." She smirked and shook her head, "No can do, knight. I'll need you close by, incase I'm too tired to do something."

I chuckled and climbed back up into her bed. She put her covers around me and leaned on my shoulder, "So I'm staying here with you?" She nodded and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes and leaned back.

"Oh, and Yang." She hummed her acknowledgement, "Will you be my valentine?" She looked up to me with wide eyes and pulled me into a quick kiss, "Of course. I'm sorry if I get you sick." I chuckled and threw my arms around her.

"It doesn't matter, just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She smiled and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep, lightly snoring on my arm. I kissed her head and leaned my head on hers, "Best. Valentine's. Ever." I said happily as I passed out in my girls arms.

I got sick the next day.

 **A/N: Corny or cute, that's up to you guys to decide, either way I might do more and I might not. It all depends on the feedback. See ya later!**


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: Back to our regular scheduled program! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 30**

 _Viktor wake up._

 _"I really hope you have a good reason to wake me up at... What time is it?"_ I was a little angry with Spawn as I sat up to see everyone else was still asleep.

 _It is 12:00. I assumed this would be a good time to wake you._

I sighed and stood from my bed and cracked my back and tail, _"Alright... So whats on the agenda for today?"_ A quiet humming noise filled my head as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on some clothes.

We will be collecting Ruby and going into the Emerald Forrest.

 _"Right, my not date with Ruby."_ I wanted to make it clear that it wasn't a date we were going on, she was just making sure I was okay, _"Do you think I should tell Lance were I will be for today?"_

 _It would be best if at least one person knows of your location._

I nodded and walked over to Lance and tapped him gentlly, "Sorry for waking you up early but me and Rubes are going to the Emerald Forrest to train with my ability." Lance's eyes widened and he shot up.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Lance was definitely worried and after that fiasco yesterday I can't blame him, "Spawn seems to think it's a good idea." Lance looked at the mask on my shoulder and squinted.

"Spawn are you sure?" When Lance finished his question I could hear a humming noise and then Spawn spoke.

 _Yes I am sure._

Spawn seemed more than confident with his answer so I told Lance, "He's sure... Don't worry.. You're not the only one who doesn't want Ruby to get hurt." Lance chuckled and punched my arm.

"Alright get out of here... Keep Ruby safe." I nodded and opened the door to leave, "No problem boss." I closed the door and walked over to team RWBY's door. For some reason Spawn was starting to heat up on my arm, _"You good Spawn?"_

 _I am fine._

I laughed a little before I knocked on the door. When I did it opened almost immediately and in the doorway was Ruby dressed in her normal gear and had Crescent Rose on her back, "You don't plan on using that on me, do you?" Ruby giggled and waved at her team.

"Only if I have to." Ruby and me started to walk to the Emerald Forrest, while we were walking my gaze kept going to Ruby. Her black hair that rested perfectly on the right side of her face, and her beautiful silver eyes that could beat the moon in a competition to see who's brighter.

 _Pole._

I had no idea what he was talking about and I ran into a pole and fell to my butt, Ruby quickly reached out a hand to help me up, "You should be more careful!" Ruby checked my head for any cut.

"I'm fine Ruby... Come on." Ruby let me go and we continued our walk, "How did you even hit a pole anyway?" My cheeks started to redden and I looked straight ahead, "I umm, got distracted." Ruby nodded and we started to walk into the Emerald Forrest.

It is quite a beautiful place even though the Grimm are around every corner.

I chuckled and we continued to walk deep into the forest. We got to an area that seemed relativity clear of trees and no Grimm could be seen, "Ruby I want you in a tree away from me just in case I can't control it."

"Alright Vik.. I'll be over in that tree there if you need me!" Within an instant Ruby was in a tree about 15 yards away and it was tall enough to be over the Grimm. I looked over to Ruby and she gave a thumbs up.

 _Are you ready?_

 _"You bet."_ I took Spawn off of my shoulder and placed the mask on my face. I instantly wrapped myself up in a hug to contain the pain I was feeling. I had to hold in a scream so Ruby wouldn't know how bad this hurt. I did my all to stay awake. I fell to my knees and started to claw at the ground, literally. I could feel my hands change into paws and claws start to come out. I felt my body morph so slowly that I could feel my tail grow to be longer than I was. My legs started to stretch and my feet turned into paws as well. My head felt like it was getting bigger along with everything else. I started to feel my knees bend and contort until they resembled a cat's legs.

My vision was altered ever so slightly, all of the colors seemed to be more vibrant and in a way, prettier. I like this way more than my normal vision. I could smell Ruby from here, her strawberry aroma dragged my attention towards her.

I ran over to a puddle to see if I had worked and to my surprise I saw a giant black cheetah head looking back. I started to get excited. I jumped for joy and accidentally lept over the tree tops. I landed so softly that I almost didn't even hear my paws touch the ground. I looked at Ruby and tried to smile but, I couldn't so I probably just looked like I was staring at her.

How do you feel?

"It's hard to say... I feel off." I looked around to see Ruby standing on a tree branch watching with stars in her eyes. I started to walk over to her with a bit of prep. When I got up to her she giggled and smiled.

"Am I safe to come down?" I nodded to her question and sat down. Ruby ran over to me and looked up, "You are really tall!" I felt bad so I laid down next to her so she could pet me. When her hand touched my head I let out a purr. Ruby giggle and started to pat my head.

"You don't get all of this treatment for just transforming, lets go find some Grimm!" I stood but then an idea came to mind, Ruby will be left in the dust if I start to run. I laid back down and nodded towards my back.

"You... You want me to ride you?" I nodded and gestured to my back again. Her face brightened up and she started to squeal as she rubbed my back and hopped on. I waited for her to get comfortable and then took off top speed to find anything to kill.

"LOOK!" Ruby pointed at a King Taijitu that was slithering along and minding his business. Time to end his life. I stopped at a tree so Ruby could hop up there to watch.

 _Be careful._

 _"Didn't I kill two of these on my own?"_ Spawn started to laugh as if that was funny.

 _No you didn't. We ran from those two in the cavern and killed smaller Grimm._

"Well time to see what this thing can really do." I let my claws come out and I growled at the the giant serpent. I edged closer to it and it started to slither in my direction hissing all of the while. I arched my back like a cat would and started to swipe at it. The King taijitu raised it's body up to look at me and when it did I realized that it was still taller than me even in my Grimm state.

"YOU GOT THIS VIK!" If I could smile I would. I ran forward and tried to slash at the serpent but it dodged and slammed it's body into me and made me stumble back. I used my claws to push it's second head away from biting me. I jumped up and landed on the center part of the snake and started to bite there. When my teeth sunk into the snake I felt warm liquid touch my tongue and I went haywire. It tasted delicious.

 _"MORE!"_ I started to lose control and my primal self was taking control. I looked at a head and dodged from an attack. I used my claws to pull it's head close to my mouth and bite down on it just behind the neck. I started to shake violently to decapitated it. The other head bit me on the leg and pulled me back. I switched targets and sliced the other head off. I looked back to the other head and sunk my teeth back into it. The taste was better than anything I had ever tasted and all I could think of was how to get more.

"Viktor?!" I looked over to Ruby and let the food fall out of my mouth, "She looks delicious... NO! That's my friend!" I shook the thought out of my head and looked down to the disintegrating Grimm and sighed. All of that food was going away. I'll have to find more.

"Vik come here." I looked over to Ruby and began to walk towards her. When she was directly in front of me I waited for what she wanted, "You were eating it!" I nodded and used a paw to wipe my mouth of any liquid. Ruby pulled my head close to her and started to wipe something off of my nose. I saw her eyes flick to something behind me and her jaw dropped.

"Your leg!" Ruby pointed at my leg and hopped out of the tree. She ran over to my leg and made me sit down so she could see the damage. I had two puncture wounds in me. At least King Taijitus aren't poisonous. I leaned my head over the wound and started to lick.

"Spawn, why aren't you talking?" I licked the first time to make sure that I didn't taste good either. I didn't so I continued to lick.

I have to focus so you do not lose control. When you get better at controlling it you will hear me more often.

"Alright." I looked over to Ruby who seemed worried so to calm her down I started to rub against her with my head, "Alright kitten." I paused and looked at her for the nickname. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but that didn't matter because Ruby started to scratch behind my ears and I fell to the ground in pleasure. I started to purr even louder when she hit that spot.

"Oh you like that huh? You really are just an oversized kitten!" She could call me kitten all she wanted as long as she scratched that spot.

 _We must continue with your training._

"Fine." I shook my head so Ruby would stop and stood up, "Awww, I really like to pet you!" I wanted to say maybe later but of course I can't talk right now. Ruby hoped on my back and we took off again. We ran for a bit longer when I saw a Hydralisk. I, without warning, tossed Ruby off and ran for that monster.

 _"KILL!"_ All of my being wanted that Grimm dead and I had no intent on stopping, When the Hydralisk noticed me it took off.

 _"Oh no you don't. How does it feel to be the one getting chased down?"_ The Hydralsik was definitely faster than me in my normal speed but this wans't normal me. This was pissed off me and I was hungry. I used my claws to grab it by the tail. I pinned it to the ground and started to bite and tear it apart. A wonderful thought came to mind. I took a head and began to eat it.

 _"EAT!"_ That was my only priority. I started to eat each head slowly and methodically. I'm glad it can regenerate it's heads otherwise it would have died a while ago. When my blood lust settled down and I wasn't as hungry. I dove my claws deep into it's body and cut it in half.

"VIK HELP!" I hadn't realized how far away that chase led me, I looked around for Ruby but didn't see her anywhere, "VIIIIK!" I heard the sound of her voice and ran in the direction I heard it. I sprinted as fast as I could until I heard her scream again. I looked up and saw she was being carried away by a Nevermore.

 _That is a serious problem._

 _"YOU THINK!?"_ I followed Ruby until she got to a mountain side and the Nevermore landed at the top and dropped Ruby off. Most likely so it's hatchlings could eat. I started to run full speed to the wall and jumped at it. I started to climb slowly but my body wasn't built for this type of terrain so I was in pain as I climbed. I saw the Nevermore coming back around and I began to climb faster. When I got to the top I saw Ruby fighting off 3 Nevermore that were about the same size as me. I ran in between them and roared at them at the top off my lungs.

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_ I shouted at them as if they could hear. I started to snarl at them. I took my hind leg and used it to push Ruby back from the fight. I let out my claws and began to slice at each of the hatchlings as fast as possible. I cut one's throat and killed it, another I clipped it's wings, and the final one I pushed over the ledge and it plummeted towards the earth. I focused my attention back to the remaining Nevermore. I pounced on it and sunk my teeth into it's neck and held it there, tightening my grip and causing it to lose oxygen. I was there for a minute before it finally stopped moving and when it did I ripped it's throat out as a precaution.

"I'm... Hungry." I walked over to one of the corpses and started to eat a few bites when I heard the mother Nevermore shriek at me. I looked up at it and roared in defiance. The giant Nevermore landed in front of me and blew both me and Ruby back a ways. I was already back to my paws, Ruby however took a second to get up. She pulled out Crescent Rose and started to open fire on the Grimm, causing it to get agitated and shoot out feathers at us. I moved out of the way and Ruby used the recoil from her gun to do the same.

"Í GOT THE FEET!" Ruby shouted as she ran head first into the Nevermore and began to swing at its legs. I however pounced on it and made it fall back under my weight. I started flap it's wings making it slide backwards on the ground. Ruby hopped on the right wing and started to cut it, I did the same with the left wing. It did one final flap of it's wings and now we were holding on for dear life as we fell to the ground. I saw Ruby begin to slip and I tried to inch over to her but I wasn't fast enough. She let go and I watched as me and the Nevermore plummeted. Ruby will not survive a fall like this. I jumped of the Nevermore and caught Ruby in my arms. Ruby grabbed onto me and I could see tears.

"Please don't die." The sound of the wind going past my ears almost didn't let me hear that. I held on tight to Ruby. I may die but if she lives it will all be worth it. I saw the ground get close and I closed my eyes tightly. We hit the ground and my bone plating cracked the earth under neath and caused rocks and dirt to fly up into the air. I was in more pain than when I transformed the first time. I felt Ruby move around in my arms and I let her free. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I was going to be fine but I think my back Is going to hurt when I go back to being a faunas.

I sat up and started to scratch an ich behind my ear. Ruby saw this and beckoned me to lay down. I did as asked and she began to scratch behind my ear. I began to purr loudly, I looked at Ruby and licked her. It was the only way I could say thank you. I could feel my body shifting again and I stepped away from Ruby. I was transforming back Into normal Viktor and was ready for it.

The pain wasn't nearly as bad as when I transformed into the Grimm but it was still enough to make me snarl in pain. When I finished turning to normal Viktor I felt Ruby wrap her arms around my neck.

"Did you miss me?" I asked as she started to cry tears of joy, "Thank you for saving me!" I patted her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it Ruby... I would do it again in a heart beat." Ruby let me go and I realized we had a perfect spot to watch the sunset. I looked over to Ruby and I couldn't help but gawk.

Her silver eyes were shimmering in the sun light and her complexion seemed as radiant as the sun. She saw me and smiled, and my heart did a back flip, why was that so cute? I looked back to the sun and smiled. I felt Ruby do something no one has ever done before, she started to pet my tail. I moved it out of her hands and glared at her. She looked away and I could see that she was ashamed.

"Don't worry Ruby... Just ask next time." I looked back at the sunset and she smiled at me, "Can I pet your tail?" I sighed and nodded. She slowly placed her hand on my tail and began to rub it gentlly. I let out a content purr.

"You purr when your normal too!? THAT IS SOO CUTE!" I began to blush deeply and I looked away back to the sun, "I'm soo calling you kitten!" I nodded and smiled, I could get used to the pet name. I felt Ruby's head lean on my shoulder and everything told me to move or make her move but it felt right in some weird way so I let her stay there for a bit until she looked up at me with concern.

"Maybe we should head back to Beacon. I bet the girls are getting worried." I nodded and stood up and reached my hand down to her. I pulled her up a bit hard and she stumbled onto my chest, we looked into each others eyes for a moment before I awkwardly stepped back and picked up Spawn. I put him on my shoulder and started to walk back with Ruby.

By the time we got back the lamp posts lights were on and it was almost pitch black. When we exited the forest I saw her team waiting for me with anger clear on their faces.

 _You are in trouble,_

"Worth." I stated as me and Ruby approached the girls, "Where have you been!? We were searching the entire campus for you two!" Weiss said angrily as she edged closer to me. Ruby stepped in between us and started to speak.

"It was my fault! I got scooped up by a Nevermore and Vik had to chase it down up a cliff to save me. If it wasn't for him I might have died." I shuffled awkwardly as everyone switched their gaze from Ruby to me.

Yang walked over to me and punched me in the arm, "Gotta say short stack, I appreciate what you did for my sister and I trust ya!" Yang spoke in a cheery voice as she wrapped one arm around me.

"Thank you for bringing our teammate back safe." I can't let them think it was her fault that she was taken away.

"Don't thank me. I saw a Hydralisk in the Emerald Forrest and I lost it. I shook Ruby off my back and chased it down, leaving her alone. That's when she got taken. So blame me, not her." The girls looked at each other and then back to me. Yang was the first to speak.

"Didn't you say you are still learning how to control it?" I nodded and Yang continued, "Then we can't really blame you because your Grimm's instincts were taking over and it was making it hard to stop yourself. All that matters is you went to Ruby when she needed you, so thank you." I smiled and walked back to my room with team RWBY. All the while Ruby and I are walking side by side talking about the epicness that unfolded.

"...And then he roared at the Nevermores and started to rip'em to shreds! It was soo cool!" Ruby smiled at me as she told them about my fight, "So Vik what did you do after you killed the Grimm?" I looked down and felt a wave of nausea run through me.

"My instincts kicked in and I ummm. I ate some of them." All of the girls except Ruby looked at me with shock, "You.. Ate them?" I nodded and looked down to my shoes, " At first I bit to grab hold of a King Taijitu but then when my teeth went inside I started to go crazy and ended up eating pieces of Grimm."

"Well as long as you eat Grimm and not human or faunas I'm cool with it, just make sure you brush your teeth a lot." Yang said as she opened the door to her room. The other girls didn't say anything, they simply walked into the room, leaving me and Ruby to talk.

"Ruby, I really do appreciate you coming with me today and I'm sorry that I-" I was silenced by a kiss on the cheek from Ruby, "Don't worry about it... And if you want me to come with you again, just come ask."

I nodded slowly and kept my blank stare, "Alright Rubes I'll do that." I started to walk away when Ruby called out to me, "Oh, and Vik." I turned around to see Ruby blushing slightly, "I had a great time." I smiled and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Me too." Ruby got happier by my statement and smiled as she closed her door softly. I opened the door to my room and walked past Arthur and Amara who were both staring at me with anger. I couldn't even speak I was so lost as to how I felt.

"What's wrong with you? Cat got you cat got your tongue?" I didn't really answer Arthur. I was to busy remembering Ruby and how she pet my tail. She was the first human I let do that besides Arthur because I didn't let him, he just did. I started to remember her beautiful silver eyes shimmering in the sunlight.

"Vik what's wrong?" Amara asked as she sat down next to me. I looked up at her with clear concern. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to say it but it was starting to become true with every interaction with Ruby.

"I like Ruby." I said quietly, Amara started to pat me on the back with a small smile, "I'm sorry." I understood what she was saying. She was saying sorry because now I have to make an incredibly hard decision. Leave Neo and go out with Ruby or Stay in my relationship with Neo and try my best to not let Ruby suck me in. Even though I think she already has me.

I told you that you liked her.

"Shut up and go to sleep." I stated as I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes. Maybe my dreams will guide me to a happy ending.

 **A/N: Maybe I lied about Vik and Ruby's feeling towards another. #RoseGold. I ship it if it wasn't clear. Se ya later!**


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N: Double upload... Have fun!**

 **Chapter 31**

I placed the final pieces onto _Fides_ and smiled, "Good as new!" I picked up _Fides_ and waved it around. It wasn't as good as new unfortunately, I had to remove all of the pieces that allowed it turn into a buster sword, but I have a plan to fix that. I heard some laughter and turned around to see Jaune and Pyrrha browsing the pats section. I walked over and spoke quietly so I wouldn't scare Jaune.

"Hey guys." Pyrrha spun around and waved, Jaune almost fell back into the parts, "Hello again!" Pyrrha said in her usual cheery tone, "Sup Lance." I nodded at the two.

"So what you guys here for?" Pyrrha started to rub the back of her neck and she seemed upset, "I swung a bit too hard in one of our training sessions and, well..." Jaune took his sword out and showed me and groove in the blade that went all the way to the middle. I looked at Jaune wide eye, I expected him to be upset but he seemed cool.

"It's an old blade, don't beat yourself up over it." Jaune told Pyrrha as he placed a hand on her shoulder. I looked at the parts behind them and realized they were in the wrong area.

"If your looking to repair your blade you should go over there." I pointed at a rack of different blades and tools to repair blades, Jaune nodded and started to walk over there.

"So what are you doing here?" Pyrrha stepped up next to me and we watched Jaune for a minutes, "I had to repair my weapon. It was badly damaged when I got back." Pyrrha nodded and looked at my sheath that contained _Fides_. I decided to pull it out so she could get a better look at it.

"Revolver? Why?" I shrugged my shoulders and placed it in my sheath, "I just really liked the idea of a revolver." She nodded and looked back to Jaune, "Trust me. I'm not done yet. That other weapon, that I had on my back is going to be repurposed to serve a lot of needs." I hadn't noticed while I was talking Jaune had come back with a blade that was just like his current one.

"Ohh, do we get the inside scoop of what it will be?" I shook my head and chuckled, "Sorry but no. But when I'm finished I think you guys will like it." Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other and then back to me.

"Now you got me curious." I shrugged to Pyrrha and started to walk back to my booth when a thought came to mind. I don't have a stock on _Fides_. It's about time I add one. I went back over the parts section and looked for a skeleton stock. A skeleton stock is just a few metal or polymer pieces that are used to work like a stock but are more lightweight. I found one and tried to see if it was collapsible. It was fixed so I brought it back over to my booth and started to separate the few pieces and added connecting joints so it could compress into a grip for my sword form or a stock while I'm shooting. When I finished I checked to make sure it was working. I activated my sword form and the stock switched into a grip without problems, when I switched back to rifle it expanded and became a stock.

"Perfect." I placed _Fides_ in my sheath and walked back to my room. While on my way back I saw Terra walking around probably looking for me, "Lance your leg is ready." I nodded and followed he back to the infirmary. When we got there I saw my leg sitting on her desk looking good as new.

"I see why Atlas sent you. You're a miracle worker." She chuckled and pushed me towards my leg. I took of the replacement and put in my old one. I could see the red light, then yellow, and finally green to signify was good to go. I started to stretch it out to make sure it could do it's whole aray of motions. I was back to normal, that other leg was kinda limiting my speed.

"So can I expect to see you tomorrow or are you going on another mystery adventure?" I laughed and started to walk out, "I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time." She nodded and waved me off. I went back to my room and opened the door to see everyone asleep. I checked the time and sighed.

"It's only 10 o' clock." I looked at my other rifle and smiled, "Guess it's time to start working with you." I walked over and grabbed the old rifle and started to walk back to the smithy. When I got there I noticed Gray standing at the entrance.

"Trying to pull an all nighter are we?" I smiled and walked up to the blacksmith, "I do. I wanna finish this before anyone else can see." Gray shook his head and let me walk to my booth, "So what are you doing with it anyway?" I started to laugh with joy but soon I calmed down.

"Shield, sword extension, and reloaded." Gray looked at me with shock, "That's quite an ambitious undertaking, sure you can handle it alone?" I shook my head and sighed.

"No... But if I do need help I'll ask you." Gray nodded and walked away, "My doors always open." I nodded and started to take the rifle apart. I made sure everything was removed and placed somewhere safe. When I finished, all of the blocky plates were sitting out flat on my table. The shield part should be easy but everything else... Not so much.

I went to work adding on a loading system for when _Fides_ runs out of ammo. When _Fides_ enters it's sheath, it will open a hatch right in front of the trigger guard for _Fides_ and begin to slide bullets into the rifle. It will stop when the rifle has reached it's max carrying capacity and close the hatch. But that requires that I also put bullets inside of my shield. It'll be a really durable shield. I placed about a hindered or so 7.62 rounds inside of the shield and smiled.

"Now I have to find a way to make you shrink like Jaune's shield." I started to space the bullets out as best I could, so that way when the shield does turn into a sheath it doesn't put strain on the bullets. I wouldn't want it going off and blowing my other leg away. The way Jaune's shield seems to work by overlapping metal plates but I still have to worry about the loading system on the inside of the shield.

I started to tinker and I found a way to have everything run smoothly. I looked at the shrunken shield and pressed the button on the side. It expanded rapidly and the shield was shaped like and octagon. It was definitely as big as Jaune's shield but it's color was black with a few silver trims. I'm going to change that. I looked around and saw that it was day time and people were walking in. I had to move quickly. I walked over to Gray's office and knocked on the door.

He opened with a smile, "Yes Lance?" I handed him the partially finished shield and smiled, "I need you to paint this for me. I never knew how." He looked at it and nodded.

"What colors?" I thought closely and then thought of Fides, "Mostly silver with some blue as an accent." He nodded and walked back into his office. I turned around and saw Ruby standing there.

"Go get in your bed now!" I sighed and walked back to my room. Everyone else was already waking up. They all looked at me with anger, I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "Lance you can't keep doing that. You'll run yourself into the ground." Amara said as she smacked me in the back of my head. I took Fides out of it's sheath and smiled.

"It was worth it." New and improved Fides got them to pipe down as they gazed at the new and old features, Arthur smiled and started to speak, "Finally you put on some sort of stock. I was tired of seeing you shot it like a shotgun." I smiled and placed _Fides_ next to my bed and laid down. The others left to go do whatever they do in the day and I went to sleep. If only that knew what would come next.

I heard my door open and I grabbed _Fides_ and pointed it at the intruder, "I kinda agree with Yang about what you do when someone opens the door to fast." I put down _Fides_ and looked at who had entered my room and saw Vik, Arthur, and Amara.

"Why are you guys back? Didn't you guys just leave?" Amara looked at me and smiled, "Lance you went to bed at 12... It's 3 in the afternoon." I looked down and grabbed _Fides_ and started to walk out the room.

"Where is your other rifle?" Arthur asked as he looked at the workbench. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "It's going through some... Adjustments." Arthur knew what I was saying and let me pass. I could see Vik and Amara were both confused by the statement.

I walked back to the smithy and saw Gray standing at the entrance and he was smiling, "I was wondering when you would show up." I started to laugh. Gray waved for me to follow and we entered his office. He went behind his desk and pulled out the shield.

It was better than I had hoped. It was primarily the silver colors of most swords but the best part was the blue accents that followed a octagon pattern all across the shield. The rim of the octagon shield was blue as well. I smiled and reached out for it. Gray placed it in my hand and smiled.

"I also added a gravity crystal so it wouldn't be as heavy." I nodded and pulled _Fides_ out of it's old sheath and placed it in it's brand new one. It was a perfect fit. I started to smile uncontrollably. I placed the duo on my right hip and smiled as it latched onto my pants and sat there.

"I guess I'm really a knight now." I said as I thought about my nickname from Rosey. Gray chuckled and patted me on the back, "Good luck with your new piece of gear!" I nodded and headed out of the smithy and went to the training room. I walked in and saw my team sparring with each other. I walked over and noticed team JNPR watching us closely. I stood up and waled over to them.

"Hello Lance." Ren said with a small smile and bowed. I did the same and looked over to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Hey whatcha got there?" Nora started to prod my sheath with _Fides_ in it. I pulled out Fides and then pressed my sheath into a shield mode and smiled at Jaune.

"I really like your shield and I really was tired of having _Fides_ on my back, so I did this." Jaune looked at it and his jaw dropped, "You just made me jealous." I chuckled and patted his shoulder, "Don't be. Your the reason I came up with this idea in the first place so I should be thanking you."

"I think a grenade launcher would have really made the look come together." Nora added from the side. I chuckled and patted her shoulder, "Maybe next time."

Jaune looked at my sword and shield and chuckled, "Well now that you got a shield as well, me you and Pyrrha should be the three musketeers." I laughed at Jaune and placed my sword it the sheath and I guess it wasn't fully loaded so my shield started to reload it with a loud clacking sound.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked as she edged closer to me, "It was my sheath reloading my rifle." Pyrrha nodded and Jaune was even more impressed, "It reloads your rifle too!?" I nodded and pulled Fides and switched it to rifle form.

'You see this latch here... Inside the sheath is a reloading system so when I run out of bullets I place my sword in here and it reloads for me.' Jaune nodded and Pyrrha noticed that I was smiling uncontrollably.

"Would you like to spar Lance?" Pyrrha asked with a smile. I nodded rapidly. "I would love to test out my weapons!" Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow, " _Weapons,_ as in more than one?" I chuckled and walked over to my side of the arena and activated _Fides_ and my shield. Pyrrha did the same.

Ren stepped in the middle and made sure we were ready and then, "Begin!" With his words I switched Fides into a rifle and began to shoot at Pyrrha who was running at me with her shield raised. I backed away and switched my weapon to a sword and started to clash with Pyrrha. She was an amazing swordsman, but I wasn't going to back down so easily. I brought _Fides_ down at her and used my shield to block a low swing on hers. She used her semblance to miss direct my swing and I ended up swinging into the ground. I used my shield to protect me from her swings, she leg swept me and kicked me in the chest in the same motion. I flew a yard back and stood up. I placed my shield in front of my face and ran at her, like she does. I rolled under her swing and grabbed _Fides_. I used my shield to push her back. While she was jumping back she threw her shield at me. I took aim and shot at it with an explosive round. I blasted it back at her and ran forwards. I pressed a button on my shield and it wrapped around Fides and began to grow into a long 40 inch blade. Turning Fides into a Buster sword. I swung down on Pyrrha as she caught her shield and flipped out of my swing.

Me and Pyrrha squared off, I wouldn't move and neither would she. I saw her nice smile was gone and she had sweat falling from her brow. I was proud of myself. Pyrrha is going have to work for this win. I ran in again and swung horizontally at her, she flexibly bent backwards and kicked me in the chest, I stumbled back and saw that she was taking aim with her javelin. I used my sword as a shield and blocked her. Seeing her wide ope, I ran in and started to swing as fast as possible. I hit her in the head and made her stumble back. She turned the stumble int a flip and landed on her feet. I sighed at her resilience and charged her again. This time Pyrrha was ready and started to use her semblance more often to misdirect and block my swings. I was getting a little frustrated with her semblance. I wish I had one that helped me fight. Pyrrha kicked me in my chest and sent me flying back. I landed on my butt and saw Pyrrha roll to pick up her sword so I detached my shield and stood up with my sword.

"Would you like to stop?" She asked me with no hint of a joke, she seemed concerned, "No way. One of us is going to lose." I ran in and started to sword fight with Pyrrha Nikos. Every swing I sent her way she blocked and countered. I jumped over her leg sweep and kicked her in the mouth with a round house kick. She fell on her back and rolled away from a downward slash I was sending her way. I felt serious pain in the back of my head. I flew forward and landed face first I stood up and saw that I had been hit in the back of her head by her shield. I wobbly stood and grabbed my shield from my waist.

This time Pyrrha ran in and started to use her shield and sword with incredible grace and skill. I was definitely losing but by how much. I'll never know because Pyrrha was being relentless in her attempts to get past my shield. I saw her falter and used gravity dust and swung as hard as I could. I clocked Pyrrha upside the head and as she flew back she shot at me with her rifle. I pulled up my shield and cursed because that still hurt. Then when she landed I saw Pyrrha through her javelin at me. My shield arm started to be dragged a little bit to the right so there was just enough from for her javelin to hit me in the chest. It didn't pierce my aura but it did knock my aura out. I felt to one knee and tried to get back up. I won't let them see how bad that hurt me.

"The match is over. Pyrrha Nikos wins!" Ren shouted as he walked back over to his team. I was in pain and it didn't help when Pyrrha patted my shoulder, "You are a very skilled opponent and I look forward to facing off against you in the tournament." I nodded and withheld the urge to yelp. My team ran over and noticed my pain and started to walk me to a bench. I looked over to the aura trackers and my jaw dropped. I was at 10% and Pyrrha was at 20%. I started to smile widely at my accomplishment. I was close to beating the invincible girl, Pyrrha Nikos. I bet that would put a blemish on her records.

Arthur grabbed the sheath off my side and the others crowded around to see it, "What is this?" I laughed and took it back.

"This is _Guardian_." Arthur nodded and looked at my new weapon now known as _Guardian_. "So that's the rifle?" I nodded and pulled it from my side. I activated shield mode then I placed Fides in it and activated buster sword mode, allowing it to reach it's max length. I placed the tip of the blade on the ground and stood next to it. The sword was just as big as me if not bigger.

"Looks like your over compensating for something." Viktor mumbled with smile as he walked past me, "Haha, very funny. Vik did you go to the Emerald Forrest today to go one your date with Ruby?" I asked as I detached _Guardian_ from Fides and put them into sword and sheath mode.

"I did NOT go on a date with Ruby!" Viktor said as he looked at me in the eyes with blush on his face, "I know you love Neo but man you are going to have to tell Ruby that you have girlfriend."

"I don't need this right now. I'm already getting shit from Spawn." Viktor walked out of the sparring room and headed to our room. I saw Yang and Neptune out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see she was dragging him to the garage.

"Sonnuva-..." I started to walk over to them while she was getting her bike, "2 days...2 days and your already running off with someone else!?" I wasn't happy and Yang could tell.

"Lance, I'll explain later." I could feel my eye twitch as I stepped in front of her bike and eyed Neptune, "Not cool man, not cool." Neptune looked at me wide eyed and quickly explained.

"Me and her aren't going out. We got to go investigate somebody." I felt a bit of relief sweep over me but I was still angry, "You can call me if you need help... Why did you go to a guy you don't even know?"

Yang looked up from her bike and stared at me for a second, shock mixed in with anger was all I could see, "You made it pretty clear that you and me aren't on speaking terms right now so if you don't mind..." She revved up the engine to her bike. I sighed and stepped aside. I'm starting to think that I'm making Yang hate me with every word I tell her. Yang put on her helmet and Neptune slipped on his goggles and they zoomed off. I was definitely ashamed of myself for how fast I had accused Yang of moving on. I went into my room and closed the door behind me.

"Where were you?" Viktor asked as I walked in, "I was being overly protective of my not girlfriend." I walked over to my bed and placed Fides and Guardian next to my bed and sat down with a slight scowl.

"What are you talking about?" I looked over to Amara and sighed, "I saw Yang and Neptune going do something and I thought they were about to go on a date or something, so I got slightly pissed." Arthur crossed his arms and started to laugh.

"So what did you do?"All eyes were on me as I started to get undressed into my night clothes, "I accused Yang of moving on and she didn't even look at me. She just brushed me under the rug and Neptune told me they were going investigate someone." Amara and Arthur looked at each other and laughed.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're not just giving up." I shook my head and laid down, "I never was." started to close my eyes when I heard the sound of Vik's scroll going off. Most likely Neo and him texting. I didn't care too much and tuned out the giggling. This dance needs to hurry up and get here, I'm tired of me and Yang being like this already.


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: Haven't posted in a while so I decided to post a lot in a shot time. Here ya go!**

 **Chapter 32**

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

I opened my eyes and sighed. I really hate being the closest to the door sometimes. I stood from my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it slowly to reveal a pissed off Yang.

"So when was anyone gonna tell me that Neo worked for Roman hmm?!" I looked into my room to see everyone was up now, "Ummm, we weren't." I looked as Yang cocked back and was about to punch me but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We met Neo last night and she stopped us from catching Roman. I was this close to actually catching him and your friend stopped us!" I looked down and shrugged my shoulders, "Well what do you want me to do about that?"

"I WANT you to tell me everything you know about Roman Torchwick." I looked at her with wide eyes and stepped out of my room and closed the door behind me, "Yang we technically work for him we can't just-"

Yang wasn't in the mood for me and slammed me against the wall and cocked her fist back, "Tell me what you know or else!" I looked into her eyes and felt hurt even more, "So your just gonna beat me up until I tell you something?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She waited for me to speak and a sly smile slid across my face, "I think your cute when your angry." Yang's eyes widened and she pushed me into the wall even harder.

"Okay fine. There's something going on in Mountain Glenn I'm not sure what but something's happening." She nodded and let me go. As she was walking away she turned around and smiled at me, "Thank you for helping and saying I was cute."

"Next time just ask nicely. And Yang..." Yang nodded to me, "I'm sorry." Yang looked down and smiled as she walked back to her room. I felt a bit better after telling her that but I still need to wait two days to really let Yang know that I'm sorry. I opened the door to my room and walked in quietly.

"So what happened?" Vik asked as he started to walk up to me, "Tell Neo to not try and kill Yang or anyone else that we know. Only immobilize them." Vik nodded and started to text Neo. Arthur and Amara started to get dressed. A minute later Vik takes his scroll with anger and throws it into his pillow and walks out. I went over to his scroll to see what Neo said back.

I'm sorry Vik but if I see any of those girls try and stop Roman I will kill them.

"Fuck." I said flatly as I picked up Vik's scroll and put it in my pocket, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her." Amara said in an angry tone. I walked over to my bed and started to put on my gear. I picked up _Fides_ and _Guardian_ and placed it on my right hip.

"What is Vik gonna do?" I shook my head and started to walk to team RWBY's room to see that Ruby was already walking to us, "What's wrong with Vik?" Ruby asked in a frail voice. I guess it's time to tell her about his relationship.

"Neo and Vik date and he told Neo to leave you guys alone but she said if she sees any of you trying to stop Roman tha she will kill you. Vik's not happy about it." Ruby seemed shocked, hurt, and mad all in one.

"I thought he liked me..." Ruby started to walk back to her room in sadness. I'm going to find Vik. Him and Neo have to stop. I started to walk to the Emerald Forrest when I heard quiet sobbing coming from inside the forest. I walked faster and saw my teammate crying while on a tree branch.

"I know you said she would choose her work over me but... I thought she would at least think before she said that... Love sucks." I smiled and climbed the tree up next to Vik and Spawn and smiled at Vik.

"I know it does but you got love all around you. Your team loves you." I handed him his scroll and sighed,"I trust Neo as a friend but if she can't control herself when she sees our friends, then... I think it would be best if..." Vik took the scroll out of my hand and looked at.

"I did love her... I thought I would have been the one to mess up, but she did... She said she would kill my friends even though I asked her not to." Vik started to call Neo. Almost instantly she picked up.

"Neo listen... I don't want you to kill my friends... I'm not willing to accept that... Neo either you don't try to kill my friends or... Or we're done." Vik went silent for a moment and I saw a tear fall and then he closed his eyes.

"Why did you have to make me do this?... WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OVER REACTING?!... YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL MY FRIENDS!... No I'm done, if you think I'm just gonna sit back and let this happen, you have me confused with someone else. Bye."

Almost as soon as the scroll hung up Vik started to sob, "I should have never let myself fall for her. Shes dangerous and crazy. But she's so sweet and nice to me and you guys. Why did this have to happen?" I put an arm around his shoulder and looked into the moonlight.

"I don't know why. I just know that you made the right decision, no matter how much it hurts." Viktor started to shake his head, "Neo told me don't tell her I love her if I don't mean it... I guess she needs to practice what she preaches." I started to chuckle.

"So what now boss?" Viktor said as he wiped his eyes. I looked down and sighed, "We continue to train for the tournament." Vik nodded and looked of to the stars, "Alright boss. I'll make sure to keep up my A game!" Vik winked and gave me two thumbs up. I nodded and hopped down from the tree.

Me and Vik walked back to our room and went back to bed. There wasn't any point to discuss him and Neo's relationship any further.

 **Viktor's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt empty but I know someone who might cheer me up, "Wanna go get Ruby?" I asked Spawn who immediately said.

 _Yes_

I walked out of my teams room after I told Lance what I was doing and head for team RWBY's dorm. I knocked a few times and Ruby opened up, she looked me up and down and I could see she wasn't happy.

 _She is not happy with our presence._

"Ruby what's wrong?" Ruby looked at me with a scowl and stepped out of her room, "Whats wrong?! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?!" I looked down to my feet and sighed.

 _I told you to tell her sooner._

"I didn't want to hurt you." I looked into Ruby's eyes and saw she wasn't to pleased with my answer, "Me and Neo don't even go out anymore." Her eyes widened and she seemed not as mad.

"Why?" I started to shuffle awkwardly under Ruby's gaze, "I... I told her to make a choice. Leave you guys alone or lose me... She chose the second one."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ruby said as she tried to hide a smile, _"I think she's happy Neo left me."_

 _I think so too._

"Well either way. I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the forest with-"

"YES!" Ruby cut me off, grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me away.

 _Ruby seems to enjoy our company even in Grimm state._

 _"Of course she does. She's our friend."_ Spawn let out a content chuckled as we followed Ruby to the Emerald Forrest. When we got to the Emerald Forrest, Ruby grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the area we were at day before yesterday. Ruby didn't go to her tree however.

"Ummm, Ruby do you wanna..." I pointed to the tree and she looked at me with curiosity, "Why would I do that? I know that you can kinda control your Grimm so I'm staying right here."

She trusts us that much?

"She does." I took the mask off my side and smiled, "At least back up a bit, so that way a paw doesn't hit you by accident." She nodded and stepped back about 5 feet. I put the mask on and felt pain surge through me. It felt like my bones were popping over and over again but it wasn't too painful. It was a much faster process as well. It usually takes me a minute or so to transform but this took half that time.

When I finished I looked over to Ruby to see that she was smiling at me, "Hey Spawn can Kitten transform without the mask?"

 _I... Do not think so._

I shook my head in response to Spawn's answer and Ruby nodded. She walked over to me and tapped my paw. I laid down and she started to pet me. When her hand would go farther down, my body would arch itself so she would keep petting. She started to giggle.

"Can you be any cuter?" She asked with a smile, I nodded and started to purr and rub my head against her, "Okay so you can be cuter as a Grimm but when your normal is still my favorite." I looked up at her and licked her. Causing her cheeks to blush.

 _I think she is hitting on us._

 _"Hitting on me you mean."_ I joked with Spawn, he didn't like that joke and let out a growl. I saw Ruby pull my face close to hers and she planted a kiss between my eyes.

"Alright now lets go through some exercises!" I looked at Ruby and cocked my head, _"What is she talking about?"_ I asked Spawn as Ruby started to stretch.

 _I do not know._

"Come on! Get to stretching!" I did as Ruby asked and started to stretch like every other cat I had ever seen. I dug my paws into the dirt and arched my back. I shook my tail and heard a few popping noises and than I sat down and waited for my new orders.

"10 laps from here to the Cliffs and back!" I sighed and started to run. The first 5 laps were a piece of cake but after that I was tired and ready to take a break. It doesn't help that I can smell delicious Grimm but I have to train. By my seventh lap I was going at half the speed and when I got to lap number 9 I fell over in front of Ruby.

"Kitten!" She ran over and started to caress my head, all I could do was breath. I felt like my brain was going to explode from heat and all of my legs were aching, "I'm sorry Kitten, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard." I was smiling in my mind and I liked that Ruby seemed worried but the icing on the cake was when she started to scratch behind my ear again.

"You deserve it." Ruby giggled as my purring intensified. I curled up around Ruby and rested my head on her lap. I could feel myself dozing off as she hummed quietly.

 _I quite enjoy Ruby as a safeguard._

 _"You aren't the only one."_ I replied to Spawn as Ruby continued to scratch my ear, _"Is it bad that I am almost happy that Neo decided to leave me?"_

 _No. Neo made her choice and understood the consequences._

"Vik, umm will you be going to the dance." I didn't really pay to much attention to the question and shook my head. She stopped scratching and sighed. I looked at her and licked her hand. She looked upset but I couldn't tell why. I need to talk, I need to be a faunas.

I could feel myself changing so I stood up and walked away from her. When I finished I walked back over, "Ruby whats up?" She looked down and shook her head.

 _Something is wrong with her._

"Did something happen when you guys saw Neo?" Ruby looked down and shook her head, "Then whats wrong?" She looked up to me with a frown.

"Nothing happened, that's why I'm upset." I cocked an eyebrow and sat down next to Ruby, "I'm not sure what your saying."

"I think you should go to the dance." I thought about and smiled, "Naa, everyone will be in the ball room and that gives me the perfect amount of time to come out here and train." Ruby stood up and started to walk back to the entrance of the Emerald Forrest. When we left it wasn't even late yet.

"Why are we stopping so early?" I asked as I reached fro Ruby's arm, she jerked it out of my grasp and kept walking, _"Well that's not good."_

 _You think?_

 _"Not now."_ I sped up and stood in front of a depressed Ruby, she tried to go around me but I cut her off, "Vik I'm trying to go back to my room." She used her semblance and sped past me. I had to chase her down back to her room. When we rounded the corner I pushed myself to pass her and stood in front of her door.

"Tell me what's wrong now." She looked at me with clear anger and crossed her arms, "Why do you care?" Ruby said sarcastically as she placed a hand on her hip, "Because I care about how you feel." She scoffed and walked past me, into her room, and slammed the door.

 _What did you do?_

 _"Oh so it's 'we' when she hit's on us but 'me' when we're in trouble."_ I retorted to Spawn. Spawn didn't say a word after I told him that.

While I was walking down the hall to my room, I began to think about why Ruby was so angry when I told her I wasn't going to the...

 _"Ohhhhh."_ I face palmed myself and Spawn began to laugh at my stupidity, _"Why didn't you say anything?!"_

 _I thought you would have figured it out._

 _"I know your like a super intelligent A.I kind of thing, but your a horrible wing man."_

 _I do not know how aviation applies to this situation._

 _"Look, what if we turn around and go apologize and ask her to the dance?" I started to turn around when Spawn spoke_

 _Or maybe we could think of something a little more... whats the word, romantic._

 _"Yeah... I should, im just gonna go to the dance without telling her. Now your thinking like a wing man."_

 _I try my best._

I opened my door to see Lance at the workbench observing his weapon and thinking quietly. I went over to my bed and started to talk to him, I need his advice.

"Lance, should I go to the dance with Ruby?" Lance dropped a tool he was using and looked at me with wide eyes, "Umm, I thought you didn't like Ruby like that."

I breathed in heavily ans sighed, "Lance I do, I truly do. I lied because I didn't want her to cloud my mind when really it was Neo messing with my judgement. She wasn't letting me see what was right in front of me. Ruby has always been there to make sure I was okay and even when I didn't notice her she was there. I want to show Ruby that I care and if that means she wants me at that damn dance then I'll be there for her, just to see her smile."

I looked around the room and everyone was smiling at me, "What?" I asked as Arthur started to clap. Lance patted me on the shoulder, "It seems like you already know the answer to your own question. The dance is tomorrow right? Us guys are going get a tux." Lance stood up and started to walk out.

"Well guess we're going get spiffy for tomorrow. See ya later babe." Arthur kissed Amara and walked out, "It's about time you see Ruby." Amara said as she got up and went to the bathroom. I stood up and chased the boys down. I got to go get dolled up.

 **Lance's POV**

After a long talk with the woman who worked at the tux place about how Vik is as old as me, we finally got our tuxes and headed back to Beacon with our suits slung over our shoulder. When we got to Beacon the lights had came on and it was dark. We quietly tip toed past team RWBY's dorm and stopped dead in our tracks when Blake opened the door and stepped out.

"Ummm. Hey Blake." I waved my hand and she nodded to me, "What are you three up to?" She looked at each of us respectively, Arthur decided to answer for us, "We were getting tuxes for the dance, you?" She looked back and closed the door, "I'm coming see if Lance is going to the dance."

"Yes, I am. Don't tell Yang." She smiled and crossed her arms, "That's precisely why I wanted to come talk to you, to get you to go to the dance." I nodded and she looked over to Vik, "And you... Ruby said you weren't going to the dance."

"I told her I wasn't but I changed my mind and I'm going to surprise her. Don't tell her." She smiled and nodded, "Alright well I hope you guys sweep them off their feet." She waved and let us walk past the door before she opened it again. We opened the door to see Amara standing there in a skin tight purple dress that had a key hole back and front. It went down just past her knees.

"What do you guys think?" Arthur started to blink rapidly, "I think... I think you look beautiful." I nodded to Arthur's statement and Viktor did the same.

She smiled and spun around. I could see Arthur's gaze fix on her. "I don't think you can go to the dance in that." Arthur said in a monotone voice as he walked over to his girlfriend, "Why?!" Amara asked as she looked at herself.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to handle the amount of guys mentally undressing you." Amara started to giggle as Arthur planted a kiss on her lips. I walked over and put my tux in the closet and the others did the same. I got out of my gear and got in my night clothes and laid down. I didn't wait for the others to sleep I just went to sleep. I am so ready to finally reunite with my Sunshine.

 **A/N: No more Banana Splits. Now onto Rose Gold. See ya later!**


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

When I woke up I started to pace in excitement. I miss Yang more than I describe right now. Everyone else woke up and started to do some final preparations. It was Amara who took over the bathroom for a few hours and when she came out she had her hair in a neat bun and only a little bit of hair covered her right eye.

Soon after she went in, Vik ran in and put on his tux and went sit down, then Arthur, then me. When I stepped out I was in a black tux that had blue lining on the hems. I had to shave so my face was as smooth as it was before I hit puberty. I could smell myself as I walked out of the bathroom and it gave me confidence. When I stepped in front of Amara she started to make sure my bow tie was on properly.

"Alright Lance, today you and Yang are going to make up right?" I nodded rapidly as I felt a little nausea, "I'm n-nervous... W-What if she's still mad?" I was stuttering again. That must have gotten Arthur's attention.

"Don't worry bro, I know she misses you." I nodded and started to breath. Yang would still love me right? I know we kinda didn't talk for a few days but I mean we we're upset. Shes over that by now... I hope.

I reached my hand in my pocket and pulled out my new scroll. 8: 30. The dance should have started by now, "Alright team LAVA, lets go to this thing and turn some heads!" Arthur said as he started to walk out of the room. We all followed behind him. We walked and saw a few other people heading to the dance we even saw Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha!" I looked over to see Pyrrha in a red dress that was sure to attract anyone tonight. Good thing Jaune has her under lock and key, "Hey Pyrrha where's Jaune?" Vik asked as he walked closer to the spartan.

"Most likely trying to dance with Weiss." My eyes opened wide and my jaw dropped, "I thought you guys were dating!" I stated as I looked over to her, "No. We aren't." Amara placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about him, he's a fool." Pyrrha giggled slightly, "Yes but he's my fool." We all started to laugh as we walked into the dance. When we got inside I saw a lot of people dancing, sitting, and talking. Yang was nowhere among this crowd. I kept looking and nothing, I couldn't see Yang anywhere. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

"If your looking for Yang, shes up there watching people dance." Weiss said with a smile as she pointed to Yang who was a floor up and gazing down to everyone dancing. She always did say that she would never dance if I wasn't with her. I slowly made my way up the stair case and snuck up behind her.

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing without a date?" I asked casually as I leaned on the railing with my back. Yang looked over to me and smiled slightly, "Thinking of a way to make my man come back to me."

"Well that's easy!" I said with a bit of enthusiasm as I looked into her eyes, "Yeah? How so?" I switched my body so I was looking out to the crowds of people dancing, "It's as easy as one, two, three."

She cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "Really?" I nodded and leaned into her.

"One..." I pecked her lips with mine and she smiled, "Two." I pecked them again for a longer time, "Three." This time Yang grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss. She wasn't letting go and I like it this way. I got in front of her and had her back to the railing.

I leaned out of our kiss and looked into her eyes, "Yang, do you really question if you love me sometimes?" Yang looked down and sighed, "No... I said that to get you angry. It was stupid and could have ruined everything."

I could see Yang was still having trouble looking at me so I lifted her chin up and smiled at her, "That's all I need to hear... I forgive you... And I'm sorry." She shook her head and made me look at her.

"You have no reason to apologize to me." I looked at her and smiled, "I was talking about the other day, when I saw you with Neptune. I was jealous and worried that I would lose you." Yang started to laugh.

"He's not my type and plus he likes Weiss." My eyes got wide when she said someone liked Weiss, "You sure he's not just trying to get to her for her name?" Yang shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, but if he does hurt her, I think I know a guy who is ready to beat the shit out of him in a moments notice."

We started to laugh as her arms tightened around me, "If any of you guys need me I'll be there no questions asked." She nodded and kissed me, "Did you see Jaune and them dance?" I looked up from her kiss and shook my head,

"They were amazing, it almost looked like they practiced it!" I chuckled. At least Jaune danced with Pyrrha, maybe now he won't be so dense. When I started to think about the dance I realized that's what we're supposed to be doing.

"Speaking of dancing." I stepped back and outstretched a hand for her, "Will you dance with me tonight?" She looked at my hand and nodded. We walked downstairs and got into the center of the ball room and wrapped our arms around each other. We held each other like we were scared we might not see each other tomorrow.

"I don't ever want to get close to losing you." I said as Yang leaned her head on my shoulders, "Don't worry big boy. I'm here to stay." I started to smile uncontrollably. Yang saw my smile and started to laugh, "Why are smiling so much?"

"Because I have my Sunshine back." Yang giggled and kissed my cheek and set her head back in my shoulder. I looked past her for a moment to see Vik standing next to the punch bowl, alone.

"Hey wheres Ruby?" Yang looked up at me and shrugged, "She said she wanted to get some fresh air... She isn't back yet?" I shook my head and let go of Yang. Me and her both walked over to Vik who looked worried.

* * *

 _I think Ruby may have went to the Emerald Forrest to look for us._

 _"No. She made it clear that she was going."_ I wonder where Ruby is. I came here to make her happy and she's no where to be found. Maybe I should-

"Hey Vik, you alright?" Lance said as he walked up to me with Yang in his arms, _"At least they got back together."_

 _It is nice to see him happy again._

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried that Ruby's gonna be a no show." I looked down at my dress shoes and sighed. I might have gotten all dressed up for nothing, "She was here like, 10 minutes ago. I don't know where she ran off to." I sighed at Yang's comment and felt a bit bad that I didn't just tell Ruby that I would go the other day.

"Don't let it get to you Vik. I'm sure Ruby didn't know you would come." I just don't feel happy anymore. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to the exit. I don't see a point of being here anymore. I came here for Ruby, but Ruby isn't even here. I walked out of the ballroom with my head down.

 _I think we made a mistake._

 _"I think so too."_ As we walked out of the ballroom we heard the sound of high heels hitting the ground. I looked up to see Ruby in a red dress that had some sort of black sparkling effect on it, and she was wearing black high heels

"Vik?" I smiled up her and started to walk towards her, "You said you weren't coming." Ruby crossed her arms and stepped back, "I know Ruby. I came because it seemed like something really important to you, so I wanted to surprise you."

Ruby's smile got bigger and bigger as she stepped closer to me, "Thanks Kitten." I started to blush as she took my arm in hers and we walked into the ballroom. Lance saw me and gave me a big smile with a thumb up. I nodded to him and a slow song came on. Me and Ruby looked at each other awkwardly before I put my hands on her waist and Ruby clasped her hands behind my neck.

"I don't know how to dance..." Ruby said with a small smile. I chuckled and pulled her closer, "Neither do I. But I saw this show one time and it said that I'm suppose to step like this." I put my foot forward and Ruby stepped back with the corresponding foot, "And then like this." I stepped forward with my other foot.

"Don't be mad if I step on your toe." She giggled as she really did step on my toe. I had to hold in a yelp. I looked up from our feet and looked into her big silver eyes and smiled.

"You're beautiful." Ruby looked away and giggled, "And you look handsome." Ruby replied feebly. I could feel my cheeks burning," Thank you for coming." I nodded and started to blush even more.

"I really wish I knew how to dance because I would be trying to make this the best dance you ever been to." She giggled and laid her head on my shoulder, "It already is."

 _I am happy right now._

 _"Me too. Thanks for the idea wing man!"_ Spawn chuckled but stayed quiet after that. I saw Ruby look at me with a smile that soon faded into a blank stare. My smile went away as well. She slowly leaned to me and kissed my cheek, or she tried to make it seem that way, she had really kissed the edge of my lips. This wasn't her thank you kiss. This was something more.

"Vik will you... Go out... With me?" I looked at her and smiled, "Of course I will Rubes." She smiled and leaned her head back on my shoulders. When I was looking past her I saw Yang glaring at me. Luckily Lance saw this and pulled back into his arms to dance.

"Spawn you're a good wing man but I think Lance has you beat." I started to chuckle Spawn let out a small sigh. I think I made Ruby the happiest she could be because shes not even talking anymore, shes just dancing quietly, holding onto me. I don't mind her silence, it lets me now that I'm doing good. But something was eating away at the back of my conscious.

"Ruby where were you anyway?" She looked up and her smile wasn't there and only a worried look, "I need to speak to everyone, now." I nodded and went gather my team, Ruby went do the same. We dragged all of them up to the balcony so we could talk in private.

"Some woman attacked me!" I snapped my head up and growled in low tone, "Who?" Ruby was surprised at the animosity in me, but no one attacks my Ruby.

"I don't know. I didn't see her face and it was dark." Yang was probably just as mad as me, "Why?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I don't know, she didn't say anything." I scratched Neo off the list and sighed. Neo would have tried to kill her with or with out someone seeing.

"Did you win?" Arthur asked from my left, he had a small smile on is face, "If I didn't have these stupid lady stilts on I would have. But she got away when I looked at Ironwood." I looked over to Lance to see that he was serious.

"I'm going to go talk to them I'll be back." Yang grabbed him by his arms as he started to walk and pulled him into a deep kiss and smiled, "I still haven't given you your welcome back gift yet." Lance chuckled and kissed her again.

"When I get back you can give it to me." A seductive smile came out and she smacked his butt, "Hurry back." He nodded and walked off. Me and Ruby looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Yang... Did you just grab my brother's ass?" Arthur asked as a devilish smile crept across his face, "I did. It felt great." Ruby walked over to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Ruby your sisters a bit crazy." Ruby started to giggle as she planted another kiss on my cheek, "So am I." I smiled and looked away. Everyone saw this and started to laugh.

"You guys are cute together." Amara said as she crossed her arms and gazed at us, "Vik I like you and all but if you hurt Ruby... I might break your hands on purpose." I gulped and looked to Ruby. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry Yang... We would never hurt Ruby." I got a few stares from the dates of Blake and Weiss because they didn't know why I said we, but everyone else got it.

* * *

As I was walking out of the ball room I heard some one say my name and my blood ran cold, "Hello Lance." I know who fought Ruby now, "Cinder." I turned around saw that she was in a very alluring black dress and her amber eyes were gazing at me.

She slowly approached me and put her hand on my chin, "I'm proud of your teams accomplishments Lance. You successfully set up our base in the mountains and I thank you for that." She pulled me in close with incredible strength.

"Allow me to give you a... Reward." She started to dance with me slowly, all the while looking into what I hope was my icy gaze, "Why are you here?" She got an inch from me and put her arms around my neck with smile.

"Dance with me and I'll tell you." I did as she asked and put my hands on her waist, her smile got a little bigger, "You've proven a very valuable asset to my plans, without you, we might not have been able to do so many things."

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter." I spoke lowly and eyed her down, "Lance, that's why I like you. You understand when you can't win." I was trying my hardest not to head but this woman.

"Lance, me and my two other associates will be attending Beacon. I need you to act as if you have never seen us before, otherwise my whole plan could come crumbling down."

"Why are you at Beacon? it's just a school for huntsman and huntresses." I looked into her eyes and her smile ceased, "I am bringing down a corrupt system and when I do, you will thank me."

She's going to bring down a corrupt system? "So your going to bring Beacon down and then what?" She smiled and kissed me before I could stop her.

"You can only know so much before you become a problem Lance. You of all people understand compartmentalization." I sighed as she let me go and walked away with the girl and Mercury. I don't want them to bring my school down. What does she even mean by bring down a corrupt system? Beacon is just a school, it's not like Atlas where the school and military are one in the same. I need to speak with Ozpin.

I walked all the way to the tower and entered the building. I didn't see anyone at first, but when I rang on Ozpin's office he shouted to come in.

"I heard someone broke into Beacon." Ozpin smiled and gestured for me to sit down, "You would be correct. Do you have anything to add on the subject." I nodded and began to speak.

"A woman hired Roman Torchwick and my team, though we didn't want to. She told us to go to Mountain Glenn to clear it out. If you get a huntsman there you might be able to stop whatever is going on in there." Ozpin leaned back and I heard Ironwood cough behind me.

"Lance how do we know that you aren't more just a spy for them giving us false information?" I face palmed and looked to Ironwood, "My team is the only set of students that truly understands how serious this is and we come to you, not anyone else, you. We have faithfully fought to keep this school and others safe. I almost lost my life for this cause and would do it again in a heart beat.

Ironwood nodded and stepped back, "And Lance that is why we trust you. I believe what you told me. As you know tomorrow we will be sending teams out to missions of there choosing, they will be accompanied by a professional huntsman. I will send a set of them to search that area."

I looked down to the ground and sighed, "Sir I want my team to be the ones who take that mission. We already have deep ties when it come to that place and we know what to expect. I-"

"No.. Lance your team has just come back from that place and you still need rest. In fact your team will be excused from taking part in the mission selection process and I will allow you to stay here a Beacon."

I sighed and shook my head, "Sir I-" Ozpin is not letting me speak at all, "I'm sorry Lance but my decision is final. Your team has already done a great service for us and I do not want you kids to get hurt anymore then you already have."

I nodded reluctantly and stood from my chair, "Alright sir, but make sure you send a good team." He smiled and stood from his seat, "I already have one in mind." I nodded, shook his hand, and left. On my way back I saw Mercury and the girl walking towards me. Both of them had a smug smile.

"Hey Lance, good to see you again!" I looked at the girl and sighed, "Hey. I never caught your name." She looked over to Mercury and introduced each other.

"I'm Emerald Sustrai and this is Mercury Black." I nodded and walked past the, "Yeah and your leader, Cinder, I met her. She kissed me." Mercury made a gasping sound and spun my shoulder around.

"I'm jealous of you. You should hit that and let me know how she is." He was a lot like Arthur and I had to laugh slightly, "I don't think my girlfriend would approve." I turned my back and walked away. Now I feel guilty that I let Cinder kiss me, but as long as Yang never finds out I'll be cool about it. But I will never let her do it again.

I was about to walk into the ball room when Yang rushed out and grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me away, "So where we going?" Yang looked over to me with a seductive smile and kissed me as we walked.

"Your about to get your welcome back gift."

* * *

"Where did Yang run off too?" Weiss asked as she looked around for Yang who was no where to be found, "She said she saw Lance and took off." Blake said as she walked past Sun and stood next to Weiss.

The guys that were there started to chuckle and that got the girls attention, "Whats so funny." Weiss asked a she looked at her date, Neptune, "You see Weiss, when to people love each other very much-" Viktor was cut of by Ruby who elbowed him in the rubs.

"They probably went back to one of the rooms and Yang is about to uhhh. Give Lance his welcome back gift." I said as my cheeks redend at the thought of which room they would be going to.

"Oh, I didn't know we had to give Lance gifts when you guys got back!" Ruby started to walk off to try and go get Lance a gift but Viktor quickly grabbed her and pulled her back, "They're going have sex Ruby." Her eyes widened and she stopped walking and stood next to Vik.

"Which room do you think they'll go to?" Weiss asked with a hint of worry. I shook my head and sighed, "I've seen you guys's beds and I think Lance would have probably brought Yang to our room... That's going to be interesting to come back to."

"I think we'll know which room just by sound." Blake said as she cupped her bow in her hands, "It's getting late and the dance is going to end soon." Amara said as she pulled out her scroll to check the time. I nodded and started to walk with her. Vik ran up and grabbed my shoulder.

"What do we do if they're in our room?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "I guess we wait in their room until they finish." Vik nodded and started to walk back to our rooms along with the rest of team RWBY and the two other guys. When we got to the dorms I could see Blake's cheeks redden as we got closer and closer to the rooms.

"Which room?" We all stopped so Blake could listen closely, she shrugged her shoulders, "It's hard to tell." I nodded and we kept walking. When we got to team RWBY's dorm I was sad to see that the noises were coming from our room. Team RWBY went into their room to make sure, and sure enough they weren't there. We walked in and waited for what felt like hours until finally Yang walked in with her hair messed up and her face was beet red. When she walked past me I noticed she had a bit of a odd walk. Then Lance walked in, his eyes were wide and he also looked tired, he had a hickey on his neck and was in his dress shirt and slacks, his shirt was tucked in on one side.

"So Lance what you been doing?" I asked Lance, I already knew he answer I just wanted to see him break down, "I umm, we uhhh, heheheh." All Lance could do was chuckle so Yang spoke for him.

"He was getting his welcome back gift." Lance started to rub the back of his neck wih a smile, "It was a good gift." He said quietly. I started to laugh as Ruby started to fake throw up, Weiss started to scold the two, and Blake sat there quietly, happy that the two were back together.

"You guys should leave. We have a big day tomorrow!" Ruby said as she started to push Lance out of the room and away from Yang, "Yeah we have to go on missions with ACTUAL huntsman and huntresses." Blake added in quietly. Weiss started to chastise us.

"Yes, you should all get to bed, we all have a really big day tomorrow." We nodded and left the room, Lance had a smile as he walked out of the room. I walked over and bumped him with my shoulder.

"It's good to see you and Yang back together." Lance nodded and put his hands in his pockets, "It feels good to be back with the girl I love." Lance walked forward and opened the door to reveal that his bed was a mess.

The covers were across the room and his sheets were disheveled and falling off. I walked over and saw that his bed frame was cracked ever so slightly. I blinked rapidly and looked back at him, "We uhh, got a little carried away." I chuckled and went to the bathroom to change when I was about to leave Amara stepped in with a smile. A thought came to mind. The bathroom has the thickest walls.

"Do I get a gift too?" She nodded and locked the door. I hope the guys don't mind.

* * *

"Why are they taking so long?" Viktor said as he crossed his arms and got irritated, "I dunno, probably shouldn't bother them, though." I walked over to my bed and took the covers and sheets of the bed and brought them to our laundry room and set them to wash. When I walked back into the room I saw Arthur and Amara exiting the bathroom, both of them seemed red in the face and the looked equally tired.

"What were you doing in there?" Vik stood up and pointed a finger at Arthur. Arthur shrugged his shoulder and Amara spoke up, "Me." Me and Vik looked at each other and went get in our beds. Maybe next time we shouldn't ask. Vik tossed me a spare cover from his side of the room and I went to sleep almost instantly. Yang had really took a toll on me, but I enjoyed every second of it. A smile creased my lips as I slipped away into an unconscious state.


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: I really need to get a schedule or something. Either way, I've been reading others fanfictions and I've just been foaming at the mouth reading'em, they're so damn good and make me look like a kindergartner wrote them. I'm gonna have to step my game up. But back to the story, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 34**

I woke up to the sound of someone falling out of bed, "OW!" Vik yelped as his head made contact with the floor. I sat up and looked over to Vik and chuckled, though he made me wake up rather abruptly, I still worry about him, "You alright?" I asked as I stood from my bed cracking my neck and back as I did so.

"Hey Lance I'm going talk to the girls before they leave, you coming with?" Vik wan't even in his gear, we was still in his pajamas, which were basically some shorts and a t-shirt. I decided what the hell and nodded, quickly getting into my gear. I looked over to Fides and Guardian and put them on my hip, their usual resting place. Once I got completely ready we left, leaving Amara and Arthur to chill by themselves for today.

As we walked we saw a whole bunch of teams heading for the landing pads. I guess we slept through the little ceremony Ozpin did, good thing we didn't even have to go. We headed to the landing pad and saw team CFVY walking. I waved at them and Coco nodded back. I guess us leaders all kinda have a sort of code of honor amongst us. I pushed my thought aside when I saw Blake run up to Velvet and started to make my way towards them when I felt a set of hands pull me back into a hug.

The grip was as study as iron so that meant it could have been one of two people, and considering Ruby and Vik are talking I'm sure of the culprit, "Hey Sunshine." Yang giggled and kissed my cheek, "Coming say bye?" Yang crowed. I did my usual head nod of acknowledgement and we walked over to her team. I saw Vik instantly hug Ruby, who blushed and hugged him back.

"Where are you guys going?" Weiss asked and she crossed her arms, "Uhh no where. We're excused from the mission assignment and we get to chill at Beacon." Weiss seemed upset but she didn't say anything. Seems the ice queen might be a little envious. She shouldn't be...

"Well then you can stay with us, we don't ship out till tomorrow." Jaune said as he walked up behind me and Vik, "And us!" Sun and Neptune said in unison. I wouldn't mind hanging out with either of them. Both are pretty cool in my book, besides, me and Jaune are both technically knights so we got to stick together.

"Oh really, what are you guys doing?" Vik pressed. The two looked at each other and smiled, "We're shadowing a huntsman that works as a detective for VPD. His names Reese...Kobolt.."

I reeled in shock and looked over to the members of SSSN, "Your shadowing my dad?" Sun walked up to me and patted my shoulder, astonishment clear on his face, "Your dads pretty cool." Neptune walked up to the other side of me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Yeah seriously, why didn't you tell us your dad was a detective?"

"It didn't seem relevant to anything at all." I said dryly, as I thought about the huge lie he told me all my life, "Dude he's a detective! That's so cool!" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"It's pretty cool from an outside point of view but when your dad is barely there you realize it's not all its cracked up to be." Yang kissed my cheek. I had almost forgot she was there. The duo could see I was upset so they let it go.

"5 MINUTES LADIES!" Was that Doctor Oobleck? The girls must have noticed my confusion, "Yeah that's exactly who you think it is." Ruby said as she face palmed. I had to stifle my laughter.

"Well in any case good luck. We'll see you guys in a few days." I said as I walked over and kissed Yang on the lips and let her go to her mission. Me, Vik, and the two other teams left and went back to our rooms When I got to my room I saw Arthur in his gear and so was Amara.

"Guess we train until they get back?" Arthur said halfheartedly. Everyone nodded and we headed to the sparring room to see that there was only two people in there. Emerald and Mercury. And to my absolutely delightful surprise, they noticed us.

"Oh hey Lance, fancy seeing you here!" Mercury said in a cheery tone, "Who are you guys?" I forgot that my team never met them, for good reason, "This is Emerald and Mercury. they're from Haven Academy, I met them before we left to our... Friends." My team understood the term friends and looked back to the students standing before us.

"Well any friend of Lance is a friend of ours!" Vik said with complete certainty that he had met some new friends. If only they knew.

"Lance mentioned ya'll briefly, team LAVA right?" Emerald said as she approached Arthur with a rather friendly smile. If I didn't know her boss, I would have almost believed it, "Yeah the one and only." Arthur said proudly as he bowed to the two.

"I heard that ya'll are one of the best team in Beacon... Can we see?" Before I could even speak Viktor was already standing in front of Mercury with a predatory smile, "I would love to spar with you guys." Can always count on him to get violent with his friends.

I stepped up and pulled Fides from _Guardian_ , "I guess I need to get some training in." I stated dryly. I was really trying to mask my quiet excitement of getting to hurt Cinder's goon, any other circumstance and she might have tried to kill me.

"Well who's reffing?" Amara asked casually before Arthur bought his hand up and got in the middle of us as we separated to our respective sides. I pulled out my sword and Vik had his jacket ready on standby. Vik wearing his usually sadistic smile. I truly worry about my partner at times.

Arthur smiled and looked to both teams to see if they were ready and then he raised his hand and brought it down, "BEGIN!" Instantly I was being shot at by Emerald's pistols. I had to dodge out of the way and grab Guardian from my waist and activated it's shield form. I felt the bullets ricochet off as I ran forward with _Guardian_ raised. When I got close I swung at her and she back flipped out of the way.

She smiled as both of her weapons detached and became bladed chains. She started to swing with them rapidly, allowing the momentum from each swing to push my defense even harder. I pointed Fides at the ground and shot gravity dust. I flew into the air and placed Guardian on Fides to create my buster sword. I came crashing back down but I missed her ever so slightly. I detached _Fides_ from _Guardian_ ad shot at her with ice dust. I hit her in the leg and she stopped. She looked up at me and smiled as she broke free and charged me. When I swung at her, my weapon went straight through her and I felt a lot of pain hit me in the chest causing me to fly back into the wall.

None of that went unnoticed.

I got to one knee and saw Vik going toe to fist with Mercury and it looked pretty close. I focused back on Emerald who was now holding two curved short swords. I stood up and put Guardian on my side and held Fides in one hand. I slowly approached the girl and she sent a cocky smile my way.

"You aren't so tough." Emerald teased. I started to chuckle, "I'm not the best either." I pulled Fides and fired at her before she could block the shot. It hit her in the chest and sent her flying back. I pointed Fides behind me and fired gravity dust to get over to her before she could stop me. I swung down at her and she caught the swing with her blades. I pushed downward as hard as I could and made her fall to a knee.

"MERC! I COULD USE SOME HELP!" I looked to my right and felt a boot hit me square in the jaw and sent me flying past Vik and out of the ring.

"Lance is out!" I sighed and stood, "You got me this time." I grumbled as I slid Fides into Guardian and went take a seat next to Amara who pat me on the shoulder, "We all got to lose sometimes." I shook my head and started to walk over to te locker room. They didn't understand how important this victory was.

* * *

"Lance is out!" My head snapped around to where Lance was and I saw he was out of the arena and he looked thoroughly pissed, but Lance being Lance, he would never vent his anger, so I decided to do it for him. I activated my electric jacket and smiled.

"Well that's shocking." I heard Arthur and Amara boo me from their bench. I went straight for Mercury and began to send a punch his way. He deflected it with a kick and tried to leg sweep me. I leaped out of the way and got back in my stance.

"Two on one, that hardly seems fair... I _like_ it!" I switched one hand to fire and the other to ice and shot at them. They started to run out of the way, but that's what I wanted, I kept shooting ice at them until the whole floor was covered in ice.

 _Melt the ice._

 _"I already know, Spawn!"_ I switched both hands to fire and made it seem like I was trying to set them ablaze when really I was melting all of the ice. When I did I activated my electric daggers and was about to touch the ground both of them wised up and started team up on me.

Emerald started to swing at me with her blades and dodged out of her way. I tried to swing downwards in my flip but Mercury kicked me in the back and sent me into the floor. I stood up and started to laugh.

"You guys... Are fun!" I slammed my fist into the ground and the water electrified, shocking both Emerald and... MERCURY'S OKAY!? Sure enough Merc was just standing there while the electricity sparked so brightly around him that it illuminated his features.

"Nice try." Mercury said as he got back in his stance, "I'm not even gonna question it." I stated as I got back into my stance and activated my semblance to calm myself down and prepare for round two.

He bolted towards me and tried to round house kick me. I slid under him and hit his knee from behind. My punch made him do a back flip, but he turned his accidentally back flip in a powerful kick and almost knocked my head off. I moved out of the way and activated my ice swords. I started to swing as fast as possible but I couldn't hit him. I switched to earth and had more luck. Me and him started to send a flurry of kicks and punches at each other.

One of my punches got through his defenses and I decked him in the jaw. He flew back but used his hands to turn his fall into a spin and started to spin as fast as he could creating wind balls that floated up in the air. The mass of air whisked around him like he was the eye of the storm and when he stood, all of the air came whirling at me.

I activated my electric dagger on one hand and my ice sword on the other. I used the sword to cut any incoming volleys and the dagger to stab them if they get close. He kicked at me and sent two more air balls at me. I dodged under them and he-

"I CONCEDE!" I was about to deck him in the jaw when he said that. I deactivated my jacket and stopped directly in front of him, "Why!?" I was reasonable angry with this guy. No one should ever back out mid fight. And fighting was something I was incredibly passionate about.

"Well then I guess team LAVA wins." Arthur said blandly as him and Amara walked over to see me staring at him with anger clear on my face, "Aww, don't be so mad little guy. You won!" Mercury pointed out. _"First he insults my pride and now my height? I don't like this guy..."_

 _I didn't like him when I saw him._

"That wasn't a win..." I said with venom laced words. I turned my back to the duo and walked out of the arena and to the locker room, "Hey Lance. We won, not really. Mercury backed out right before I broke his jaw."

I looked over to Lance to see he still wasn't happy, "We're going out tonight. I got some things I want to get off my chest." Lance stated as he pulled out is scroll and made a call. It's bad when he doesn't vent, but know he's trying to vent his frustration and he looks even angrier than when he went into the locker room.

"Hey dad...I need you at the diner... Yes the one by the airport... Okay bye." I looked at Lance wide eyed.I remember Lance saying he isn't too happy with anyone that is in his family right now, especially his dad.

"Lance are you-"

My sentence was cut short as Lance slammed his fist into a locker, "YES! I'm sure.."

 _He is not, but it would be best if you do not question him right now._

"Understood." I patted Lance on his shoulders and headed out of the locker room to see Merc and Emerald were gone and it was just Amara and Arthur. "Good. I don't want to see that guys face anymore."

"We got a slight issue... We all have to go with Lance today to talk with his folks at the diner." Arthur looked up with sock mixed with worry, "When we get there keep an eye on Lance. Amara be ready to freeze him just in case."

Arthur giving out orders to take Lance down is new so this must be an important situation. Lance walked out of the bathroom, his anger had subsided now he just looked indifferent, he didn't say anything as he walked past us, he just headed for the Bullheads and boarded one. We followed him and got on with him.

"Lance, you calm?" Arthur asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Lance looked at him with a smile and sighed, "After today I will be. I just want answers." Arthur nodded and leaned back. Me and Amara shared some odd looks between us and sighed.

 _Today is going to be... Interesting._

 _"You said it."_ Me and Spawn are worried about what is going to happen when Lance finds the answer he wants. What would he do? I know he's angry at his dad, but what about Rosey? She seems like a nice woman. I highly doubt she would do anything to harm Lance.

* * *

When the bullhead landed we all walked straight to the diner. When we opened the door Rosey instantly smiled and waved at me, "Rosey, I need to speak with you." She nodded and took her apron off and walked around the counter. I brought her over to my dad who was siting alone eating some food and sat her across from him. They looked at each other awkwardly, as if they didn't even know each other.

"Hello Lance, what do you need?" I stayed standing and looked at my father with the most serious face possible, "Answers, from both of you. I want all of them to be truthful." Both of their gaze adjusted to my hand and it was clenched on my sword.

"Lance I-" I cut my father off and asked my first question, "Rosey, did you know my mom?" Rosey looked down and sighed, "Yes." I kept my gaze on Rosey.

"Did you know her well?" Rosey looked up at me and could see the anger, "Yes." I thanked Rosey and looked to my father, "Did she leave after my birth?"

"Lance you don't-"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" I pulled my sword out and stabbed into the table. I peered into my father's brown eyes and waited, "No." I sighed in relief that he didn't keep up the lie. But that also made me angry.

"Was her... Was her name Marina?" Both of them looked up at me with shock, "Yes." Rosey answered with a smile. I looked at her and scowled. I pulled my sword fro the table and placed it back into Guardian. I wasn't done yet.

Arthur put his hand on my shoulder, "Lance now you know, lets-" I looked him in the eyes and made him step back. I shifted my gaze over to my dad and stared him down.

'Why did you lie to me?" I waited for either of them to speak up but no one did, "Oh so you told me the biggest lie ever but when I call you out on it no one wants to answer?! Or has it just been so long that both of you forgot the reason!?"

"Lance please... We did it to make it easier for you to adjust to your surroundings." I shot a look of pure hatred at my father, one even the Grimm could be proud of, "I would have adjusted IF MY FATHER WOULD HAVE GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME!" I was beyond pissed. My father was never there for me it was always Rosey I had to talk to.

"Lance I-" I raised my hand to shut him up and continued my questions, "Were you and her sisters?" Rosey looked down and nodded, "LOOK AT ME!" Rosey quickly looked up into my eyes and could see me crying from pure anger that hey would keep this from me, and the frustration of me having to find out the way I did.

"All I wanted was to know why my mom left me... You two knew the answer for 4 YEARS and didn't once tell me. Do you know how that feels? I have had EVERYTHING I cared about ripped away from my arms and the first thing I wake up to is a lie."

"Lance you have to believe your father, we only wanted your life to be easier." I started to chuckle as I looked at the ground, "Easier? Nothing about my life was easy! I had to go through Signal thinking I was worthless. The only reason I didn't kill myself was because I met my brother! He taught me more than either of you did!"

"Lance, we only wanted-" I pulled my sword on my dad and stared him down, "But what about what I wanted hmm? I wanted to know about my mom. I wanted to meet a nice girl. I wanted a father who would come home every once in a while to take care of me. Instead I know nothing about my mom other than her name. The girl who loves me thing came true, no thanks to either of you. And my father damn near gave up on me when my mom died in a car accident 4 years ago!"

"Lance we're sorry, we should have told you but you need to calm down." I switched Fides to rifle form and pointed it at the person I used to call father, fully content with ending team SSSN's mission before it even started. "Oh how I wish I could forgive you." I was probably going to pull the trigger when Rosey stepped in front of me and put herself in between me and my father.

I locked eye with Rosey... Her and my mom shared so many features it was unreal. Why did she have to step in front of me? I would have made it quick, painless. I could feed the body to Viktor before anyone found out, but Arthur would never be okay with that. And my mom... She loved him huh?

"I wanted my mom for so long...You of all people should have known that this would end up bad. What was it she said? Children need trust to grow, and if they trust you then they love you. Rosey... I don't trust either of you..." I put Fides away and walked out of the diner. I felt as if I had made my point clear. I don't love them but my body made me stop. I was just standing in the front of the diner. Damn you Amara.

"Lance please, I'm sorry I know we hurt you, but we only did it because we thought it would help, if we would have known how you felt we would have told you everything... Lance you are the only piece of my sister I have left. I can't lose both of you." I looked at her and started to cry.

"Your all I have of her too." Rosey ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I just wanted answers, and now that I got them I feel horrible. Everything I knew was a lie. The only thing that was certain was that only a few people were there for me when I was growing up, Yang and her family, Arthur, and Rosey. My dad was always at work, he was the one that orchestrated this. He has to pay.

"I want to kill him so bad right now." I told Rosey in her ear, she held me even tighter, "Lance please calm down... What do you want to know about your mom?" I looked her in the eyes and frowned.

"I want to know everything." She nodded and dragged me to her house which wasn't too far from the diner and we went inside. She had a modest home just for one person and it was quite cozy. She dragged me into her room and sat me down. She went over to the side of her bed and pulled out a shoe box with pictures and a few DVD's. She slid the DVD into a player and pressed play.

 **Flashback**

I heard the door open to the house and I saw a woman with black hair and aqua blue eyes step in, she was wearing some sort of uniform, "Mommy! Mommy!" I shouted as I ran through the house and into my mom's arms, she held me tightly and started to rub the back of my head, "Hey sweetie! I missed you."

"Mommy, don't leave like that again. I thought you wouldn't come back!" She kissed my head lightly and started to cry, "I'm sorry baby... I'll never go again." I wrapped my arms around her tightly and cried into her long hair.

"You better promise!" My mom giggled and kissed my cheek, "I promise." She picked me up and carried me into the living room with dad following with a camera. He was tearing up. He walked over and kissed mommy.

"NO! That's my kisses not yours!" I pulled her head close to mine and kissed her cheek, "I now I told you about sharing." I started to feel bad so I looked down, "I know mommy but I want to stay with you for a while. I just got you back."

"Okay sweetie, come on lets go lay down." I smiled and she brought me over to the couch and sat down with me in her lap. She started to hold me gently in her arms and whispered into my ear.

"I like cuddling with you. Your so much better than your father." I laughed and so did dad, "Well there's going to be a lot of cuddling tonight." I didn't understand so looked back to mommy.

"Mommy can I come cuddle with ya'll?" She smiled slightly but shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetie but dad has to have his own cuddling time." I looked down in sadness and rubbed my eye.

"How about this, me and you cuddle all day tomorrow?" I was so happy that my mom would stay with me, "All day!?" She nodded and kissed my forehead, "All day." I got excited and hugged mommy tightly.

"I love you mom!"

"And I love you Lance."

 **End of Flashback**

I didn't know what to say, I was about 5 in that video. My mom had just come home from I assume the military, "I... I want to see more." Rosey nodded and handed me about seven DVD's each of them were labeled something different.

"Weapon designer?" I asked as I looked at Rosey, she giggled and put it in the DVD player.

 **Flashback**.

"Hey mom! Come check this out!" I smiled as I looked down at the finished drawing of my weapon. My mom came around the corner with a smile,"What's up sweetie?" I chuckled and pointed at my finished drawing of my weapon. It wasn't the best nut it was definitely detailed.

She looked up at me with a smile, "Is this going to be your weapon for Signal." I nodded rapidly, "Don't you think you should wait until they give you the assignment?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Naa, I want to impress my teachers." My mom smiled and patted my head, "I understand but I still think they'll be impressed if you make your weapon when they ask you." I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at the drawing.

"I still want to make it anyway." She giggled and looked at the picture, "Your dad says that in Signal you have to name your weapon... What are you gonna name it?"

I thought for a moment, "That's not true but if I do name it, I'll name it... Ummm... _Fides_!" My mom looked at me with a cocked eye and a smile, "Why Fides?" I looked at the picture of my weapon and chuckled at how silly I was for the name.

"In another language _Fides_ means faith or assurance. I have faith that humanity will destroy all evil in Remnant and I'm going to assure that it happens!" My mom started to laugh at me but soon it was replaced with a peck on the cheek.

"That's a good name for it." I looked down and smiled at my weapon now named Fides. I can't wait until I make you, your going to slay some of the biggest Grimm ever!

"Hey my little blacksmith, why don't we go get some ice cream from the parlor down the road?" I looked up with pure joy, "Yes! Can I have Rockie Road?" She smiled and stood up with the camera.

"You can have whatever you want." I stood triumphantly and hugged my mom, "Love you mom!"

"I love you too Lance."

 **End of Flashback**

"Rosey can I have these?" held he DVD's up to her, she patted my head and nodded, "Of course you can Lance." I smiled and stood up, "Lance you do know that I love you right?" I looked back to see Rosey crying. I placed the DVD's on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She started to cry into my neck and I started to cry as well.

"Rosey.. I love you... I just wanted answers and now that I have them I feel so much better... Just promise you will never lie to me like this again." She nodded on my neck and I knew she meant it so I didn't make her speak. I just held her gently as she sobbed onto my shoulder.

* * *

"Amara stop him!" I wanted Amara to use her semblance on him and she did. As soon as Lance stopped moving Rosey ran to him. I watched as her and Lance exchanged a few words, when they finished Rosey dragged him of to her house.

I looked to my dad who was tearing up, "I just wanted his life to be easier." I sat in front of him and looked him in the eye, "Dad, nothing Lance ever went through has been easy. His body alone is a testament to that. Lance has gone through so much and I'm amazed that he didn't break a long time ago."

"Marina would be so mad with me right now." I chuckled and looked down, "She would be furious if you just let your son hate you. Go to him. It would mean a lot if you at least showed him that you cared."

My dad looked up at me with a smile, "I'll do that." I nodded and stood from my seat. My dad did the same and I followed him to Rosey's house with my team behind me. I felt someone drag me back.

"I'm so proud of you." Amara said as she kissed my cheek, "What did I do?" She giggle and patted my shoulder, "Your helping Lance like he asked." I shook my head and caught up to my father who was worried that his son might kill him. My dad stepped up to Rosey's door and was about to knock on it when Lance opened it and the two were standing inches away from each other.

There aren't many things in this world that scare me, but when Lance is pissed he says nothing, he only looks into your soul with his cobalt eyes. That scares me, "Lance I know your angry with me but I... I'm sorry."

Lance gazed into my fathers eyes and said nothing, he was waiting, "I'm sorry that I shut down and gave up, I'm sorry that I let you go through school without knowing about your mom. I'm sorry that I... That I was such a horrible father to you..." Lance's eyes were unflinching but his scowl lessened and a very very very small smile.

"I forgive you." Lance walked past his stunned father and towards us with a smile, "You forgive me?" Lance nodded and turned around, "Dad. All I wanted was answers and an apology from you guys. Both of you gave me what I wanted and more. So yeah I'm still a little pissed but I'm also happy. Now I got to get back to Beacon. See you in a week, the semesters almost over!"

I could only give my dad a thumbs up as we walked back to the Bullhead, Lance had a smile plastered on his face and his hand was clenched on some DVD's. I looked up to him and he chuckled, "They're from Rosey. It's videos of my mom." I nodded and we boarded the ship to Beacon.

When we arrived we went straight to our rooms and went sit down. Lance however was messing with holo T.V that no one ever bothered to turn on and slid in one of the disks and watched wordlessly as a video of him celebrating his tenth birthday with his mom and dad came on. At the end of the video his mom said I love you and the real Lance whispered back with teary eyes.

"I love you too." I watched as Lance walked over and turned off the T.V and went to bed. I felt Amara pull me into the bed. I kissed Amara and the cheek and slowly drifted away in happiness. I felt as though we helped Lance achieve a big goal of his. We helped him find his mom.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my scroll going off, someone was calling me, I reached over to see who it was. "Yang?" I heard an explosion in the back round and then the scroll turned off, "EVERYONE UP NOW!" I got out of bed and started to get dressed. I heard the sound of sirens going off.

"Lance whats that sound?" Arthur asked as he speedily put on his gear. "That's the alarm systems for Vale. Something big is going on." I placed Fides and Guardian on my hip and looked to see Amara putting on her heels and Vik putting Spawn on his shoulder.

"Vik, do not use Spawn when we are out there. Understood?" Vik looked at Spawn and sighed. He looked back to me with a smile, "Yes Boss." I nodded and we bolted out of the dorm and to the landing pads. I saw team CFVY and Mr. Port boarding a Bullhead.

"WAIT FOR US!" Vik ran forward and boarded the bullhead and soon after we got on with them, "Does anyone know whats going on out there?" Amara said as she made eye contact with Fox Allistar. Her eyes got wide and he started to chuckle, but he wouldn't say why.

"The alarms have been triggered by a massive explosion. It has sent the townspeople into a panic causing Grimm to pour out of the hole the explosion caused." Port took his battle axe musket off of his back and loaded it. I took Fides out of my sheath and made sure I was ready for a fight.

"New upgrade?" Velvet asked as she looked closely at my weapon, "You could say that." She giggled and I heard the pilot shout at us to get ready. My team lined up on one side of the Bullhead and team CFVY lined up on the other.

"See you guys later." I told team CFVY, I felt a hand touch my back. I turned to see Coco holding my shoulder, "Yeah, you better." I nodded and the ship doors opened. I instantly saw the problems.

"That's a lot of Grimm." Arthur said as he cocked his pistols, "We aren't alone this time. Lets show'em what team LAVA does in its spare time." I cocked a smile and jumped out of the Bullhead backwards and attached _Guardian_ to my sword to create my buster sword. I stabbed through a Creep's back and killed it. Arthur attached his dual swords and created his short sword, Orbis. Amara created her staff and Viktor activated his electric daggers and bolted into the fight.

I detached my sword from my shield and used it to block a downward swipe of a Beowolf. It's strength brought me down to one knee. I aimed _Fides_ at it's chest and fired an explosive round into his chest, blowing a whole into it's back. I stood and dusted myself off I saw Arthur dealing with two Creeps and he was doing really good, especially when he activated his semblance. I saw Vik fighting a Ursa Alpha, it's never going to have kids again by the time Vik's finished and Amara was holding her own against two Beowolves.

I looked to my right and saw the place where the explosion took place and I saw Yang get struck down by an Alpha Beowolf. I shot gravity dust behind me and got between the two in seconds. When the Alpha tried to swing at me I raised my shield and tilted it so it's paws slide down and landed on the ground. I stabbed my sword through it's head and kicked it off my blade. I felt something latch onto my robotic leg, I looked down to see a Beowolf biting it, and as soon as he clamped down it yelped in pain. I snickered and shot it in the head.

I sat down next to Yang and saw that she had a cut above her eye. The Beowolf must have knocked her out. I activated my semblance and started to heal the cut above her eye, it slowly began to close. I took the sleeve of my jacket and wiped the blood off. When the cut closed she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I knew you would come." I picked her up off the ground and looked over her to make sure there wasn't any other cuts on her body, "LOOK OUT!" She pulled me to the right and punched a Creep that was about to bite me. I noticed behind her that an Ursa was running towards us. I activated my buster sword and brought it crashing down on the Ursa. The blade dug deep into the creatures back and head. It fell back and died, I looked over to Yang to see she was piecing up an Alpha Ursa.

"HEY LANCE!" I looked to the sound of my name and saw Arthur opening fire on a King Taijitu that was coming out of the whole. I ran over to him and placed my shield on the stock of my rifle and let Arthur hop on top.

"ALLEY-OOP" Arthur shouted as he was blasted into the air. I placed my sheath on my hip and fired up. Me and Arthur made eye contact with each other and smiled as we used our swords to come crashing down on the center of the King Taijitu, cutting it in half.

"Nice kill!" Arthur raised is hand for a bro fist. I shook my head and fist bumped him. We heard the sound of Grimm dying in droves. We turned around and saw Coco shooting a mini gun at everything in sight.

Arthur dropped his sword and held his head in his hands, "DA FUCK?!" I was astounded by this transformation, "Is that her purse?" I started to scratch my head. I twitched slightly, "How the fuck does that even happen?" I stated as I placed Fides in Guardian and walked over to the clear area around the center of town.

Everyone was tired especially team RWBY... Wait they left yesterday, "Ruby how did you guys even get here?" Ruby looked at me and stared me down with definite anger, "A train from Mountain Glenn was armed with bombs and started to blow up." I looked over to Viktor who shrugged. The alarms stopped and I sat down, almost instantly I was surrounded by team RWBY.

"A lot of people died today Lance!" Ruby said as she crossed her arms and peered down at me, "Rosey..." I stood and was about to run when Blake grabbed my arm, "Lance you need to-UGH!" I shoved her off and started to run to the diner.

"LANCE WAIT!" I heard Arthur shout to me but I was already gone. I sprinted to the diner and saw it was in shambles. I walked inside and saw a Beowolf reaching over the counter. I reached for Fides as fast as possible but someone else beat me too it. I heard the sound of pistol fire from behind the counter and the Beowolf fell to the ground dead.

"Whew... Thanks for leaving that pistol with me awhile back.. I could have-" I ran behind the counter and wrapped her in a hug, "ROSEY I'M SO SORRY!" Rose dropped he pistol and hugged me back.

"For what? You came as fast as-"

"I DID THIS!" Rosey pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, "What are you talking about?" I pulled away from her and started to run back to the others, "LANCE WAIT!" I wasn't waiting. I need to answer for this and if that means I go to jail than I'm fine with that.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Yang said as she approached me with fire in her hair and blood red eyes, "I had to make sure Rosey was okay." I stated calmly.

"Lance you need to answer for this. YOU helped clear out that cavern. YOU didn't tell anyone what would happen and YOU got a lot of people killed!"

I looked to my feet and started to tear up, "I didn't know THIS would happen. They never told me anything, all they said was they wanted the cavern cleared so they could get to a train station, that was it."

"WHO!?" Weiss asked as she grabbed my shoulders and her icy gaze met my teary eyes, "Roman Torchwick." She nodded and walked over to the rubble and grabbed someone by the collar.

"Roman..." Weiss walked with Roman past me, "Oh hey Blue, thanks for helping us!" I started to shake in anger. I looked at him and decked him in the jaw. I didn't want this. I wanted my team's safety. Weiss picked him p ad brought him to a landed Atlesian ship and explained the situation to them. I was still there ready to rip his head off.

Yang grabbed me and pulled me away from them so she could speak to me alone, "Lance did you know?" I looked at her with wide eyes and started to shake my head, did she really think I would let this happen? "They never told me any of this would happen."

Yang pulled me in close so her eyes were the only things I could see, "Are you lying." I started to get angry that she would even question me, "No." She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Good, because I don't want the man I love to be a mass murdering lunatic." I started to chuckle, "I still might be a lunatic though." She giggled and walked back to her team. My team walked up to me and smiled with excitement.

"I LOVE BEING A HUNTSMAN!" Viktor said as he pumped a fist into the air. I patted his head and saw Emerald and Mercury, they looked to me and nodded as they walked away. I didn't think to much of it as I saw Glynda come over and seal the breach with her telekinesis.

"Kids get to school." We nodded and began to walk to some Bullheads that were just landing.

"HOLD UP EVERYONE!" We turned around to see Velvet setting up to take a picture. I chuckled and put Fides on my shoulder so the barrel was next to my head. Vik activated his jacket and Arthur put his pistols next to his head and Amara held her staff with one hand and firmly planted it in the ground. Everyone else got in close and we all took a picture for Velvet.

"Thanks guys!" We nodded and boarded our Bullhead back to Beacon. I hadn't noticed but team JNPR was getting on with us, "I saw you guys out there. You two and that King was a real cool fight to watch!" Jaune said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Thanks man! I saw you get your blade dirty too with that Ursa Major kill." I looked at Jaune with wide eyes and smiled, "You killed a Major by yourself... I'm proud of you Jaune." He chuckled awkwardly and smiled.

"All thanks to Pyrrha's training." I smiled at Pyrrha and nodded, "You're a good teacher Pyrrha." She shook her head and looked out the window, "A teacher is only good when they have a student who is willing to learn."

I started to laugh, "Well it still means you're a good teacher because Jaune obviously wants to learn." She started to giggle and smile as she looked into Jaune's eyes, "I guess so."

We sat in silence after that and waited for the bullhead to land, when it did we all got off and head for the rooms. I saw the girls having some chill time at the edge of a landing pad. I saw a small dog with them, I remember hearing about him. I decided to let the girls have some time to themselves as I headed back to my room with my team.

"I say we've trained enough for today." Viktor said as he walked over to his bed and plopped into it, "I hate to say it but I think Vik's right." Arthur said as him and Amara laid down in bed.

"You guys did good today. I'm proud of all of you." Vik gave two thumbs up and Arthur chuckled, "Lance can me and you spar tomorrow?" I opened my eyes wide to Amara.

"Why? Don't you want to-" Amara sat up and peered into my eyes, "Arthur takes it easy on me because we go out." I looked at Arthur as he shrugged his shoulders, "Lance you try hitting Yang and see how you feel afterwards!"

I started to laugh at that thought, "If I hit Yang outside of a fight she would break all of the bones in my body, but in a fight I do not plan on going easy on her... With that being said, Amara I will gladly spar with you." She nodded and laid back down.

"Well Vik, looks like I get to beat the brakes off of you and Spawn." We all looked over to Vik who was sound asleep, letting out light snores, his mask seemed to keep the rhythm as well "Go to sleep guys. We got a long break coming up and were going to train for all of it."

"Uhhh." Arthur sounded upset so I hushed him, "Sleep before I knock you out." Arthur didn't speak after that. I took my weapons off my belt and laid down, "Goodnight." I whispered quietly as I felt the darkness consume me and I wen into a peaceful slumber.

 **A/N: Volume 2 is now finished and we move onto V3. Let the tragedy's commence!**


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"COME ON AMARA! SHOW HIM WHAT YA GOT!" Arthur shouted as Amara successfully landed some hits with her staff. I jumped back and took Guardian of my belt and smiled at her. Amara has progressed well since her first fight in Beacon. She used to be just the girl that could swing an axe, now she's a reasonable deadly fighter. Hell she was giving me trouble.

Amara detached her staff and came at me full speed. I had to raise Guardian so she wouldn't hit me. She did some spinning attacks and at the end she leg swept me and made me bust my ass. I shot Fides to propel myself away from her and stood up.

"Come on Lance. Don't run from little old me." I had to chuckle at how innocent Amara sounded when she said that, I placed Guardian on my hip and held Fides in both hands, "I wasn't running." I sent a smile her way and ran at her. She put her axes together to create her staff and started to spin rapidly. I blocked a swing and kicked her in the chest. It made her stumble and it gave me enough time to place Fides to her head. I was about to pull the trigger when I got shot in the hip by Arthur.

"DAMNIT ARTHUR!" He dropped his pistol and surrendered, "SORRY! FORCE OF HABIT!" I looked back to Amara to see she had frozen me in place. Before I could break free she kicked me in the back and sent me flying face first into a wall. I stood from it and smiled. She's really good.

I spun around and shot at her but she deflected the shot with her staff and ran in. I activated my buster sword and slammed it into the ground, causing rubble to fly everywhere and some of it hit her, knocking her off balance and making her stop do deflect the. I took her confusion as the perfect time to throw Guardian like Pyrrha would. Amara fended of my shield and sent it hurtling back to me. I grabbed it by the sharp edge which hurt like hell, but I was close enough to and slammed it into her knees, making her fall forward. I placed Fides in her path and her chin rested on the end of he barrel. She was giving me look of pure altered. I fired Fides in her face and sent her flying past Arthur and Vik who were watching the fight. She landed in the locker room.

"SORRY!" I shouted as she came out of the locker room flipping me off, "You told me don't go easy on you." I said as she walked over and glared at me. I stepped away from her with a weary smile.

She glared at me for a second then took a deep breath and punched my arm lightly with a smile, "I almost had you." I started to chuckle as Amara crossed her arms and walked over to Arthur, "Almost doesn't count in a fight Amara." Vik stood up and started to crack his knuckles, "Guess I'm up... Of course I can beat him Spawn! I'm the best on the team."

"If we kicked Lance off then maybe." Arthur said as he picked Vitae up off the ground. Vik didn't acknowledge his comment instead he squared up in the other side of me. Vik is probably the most dangerous out of my team simply because of his speed. If I miss an attack, he's liable to send me to the other side of the arena with a broken jaw, and not even from him hitting me hard. He'll whittle my jaw bone down to nothing and then break it.

"Lance do you want to take a break?" Amara asked as she sat down next to Arthur. Amara might be more protective than me sometimes, it just depends on the situation. "No. I need to push myself to get stronger." She nodded and Vik smiled, "So I push you? I'm honored."

I took Fides out of Guardian and set up I my sword and shield stance. Vik activated his electric daggers and put up is set. On Arthur's call we ran at each other and almost instantly remembered why I hate to fight him.

"STAY STILL!" No matter how fast I swung at him he always managed to dodge and counter with a mild shock to the chest. My aura blocked out most of the electrical attacks but some of them seeped threw. It was liked getting static shocked but like fifty times worse.

I started to use my gravity more often, using it to speed up my strikes. It helped even the playing field a little bit but his punches were to quick. I started to use Guardian to bash him in the chest when ever he got ready to swing again.

Vik ducked under one of my swings and punched me in the hand causing Fides to fly out of my it. He made eye contact with me and I quickly brought my shield up and held it in both my hands. He pounded away relentlessly at me shield and since I was deflecting it was just hurting me to do this. I need a different plan. He switched his hands to rocky brass knuckles and was about to bring them both down but I used Guardian's sheath form as a blunt weapon and tripped him up. I jumped over him and grabbed Fides. I tried to turn around in midair and get a shot off but I was met with a wall of flame instead.

I could see my shield getting red hot and it began to seer my arm, thank god for aura, but if it's hot enough to do this to my shield then what about...

"YOU MELT MY PAINT, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" The flames stopped and I looked at Guardian. It was slate black from the flames and the paint was chipping. I can't paint and I know Grey worked hard on my shield. I'll have to ask him to do it again. I snapped out of blacksmith mode and glowered at Vik who was standing there with an innocent smile.

I threw Guardian at him and shot behind me with Fides. I caught up to it and began to spin with it in hand. I smacked Vik on the head with my shield and fired the opposite direction and hit him with the hilt of Fides. I kept up my attack and leg swept him, I swung Fides upwards before he hit the ground and sent him flying to a wall. He smiled widely and activated a new feature on his jacket. The usually white stripes glowed purple and a burst of gravity pushed him back to me. He switched back to rock and I raised my shield.

A loud ringing noise rang out as we connected. The punch reverberated through my arm and made my teeth rattle, it even made me stumble backwards. I turned the fall into a backwards roll and stood to face Vik who was triumphantly smiling, "I added a gravity dust crystal to my jacket. It only works in short bursts but..." He started to shoot at me with icicles. I chopped each icicle that came my way and blocked some more flames. He is getting aggravating with that. I heard him laugh maniacally as the flames stooped I looked up from my shield and saw he was about to touch the newly formed water, that was currently at my feet and had even dampened my clothes. He was edging to touch the water with his electric dagger.

I quickly threw my shield on the ground and put my shoes through the straps that would usually attach to my jacket. The water around me electrified and Vik smile wasn't there anymore, "I'm not going to lose to something I taught you!" I began to fire gravity dust behind me,my shield working as a sled and at the speed I was going I glided across the water like I was surfing. I flew forward and used the shield as a buffer for my feet and his face. My combined weight and the momentum of the the shield sent him into the ground, cracking the tile around him.

"VIK'S OUT!" I heard cheers and I turned around to see team's RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY cheering for us. I ran over to Vik and helped him up, "Sorry, you kinda burned my shield." Vik chuckled and I could see some birds flying around his head. He stumbled a bit and spread his arms out to keep himself balanced.

"Don't worry man... I think you knocked Spawn out too." I started to laugh as I dusted him off, "Well tell him I'm sorry too." Vik nodded and went go sit down with Amara. Me and Arthur headed over to see the team leaders were all discussing something. Since it was a team leader discussion I may as well take part right?

"Am I included in the conversation?" I asked casually. Ruby giggled and Coco nodded, "I want all the leaders to spar. It'll be a good way to..." Once I realized she had stopped talking I commented. "A good way to what?" Jaune seemed to be asking the same question internally.

"A good way to have fun? Besides, I want to make sure you kids aren't gonna go to the Vytal Tournament and get your teeth kicked in. And an all out brawl seems like a good way to test that." I shrugged and I glanced over to Jaune to see he was shaking from fear and Ruby who was shaking from excitement.

"Oh umm... Not sure how to process that." Jaune patted me on the shoulder and sighed loudly, "Me either." I looked to Ruby and knew what she wanted to do, "I'm game!" I chuckled and looked over to Coco.

"I'll fight." I agreed, if only just to have some fun. Coco smiled and looked over to Jaune, "What do ya say kid, you in or out?" Jaune looked down and then over to Pyrrha who was nodding rapidly, giving him two thumbs up. Does he seriously not know Pyrrha likes him?

Jaune rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "I... I guess, just don't break anything okay?" Well at least we can see how good Jaune is with his weapons, I ain't seen him fight in a while. Coco nodded and walked off, I still had questions though.

"When, tomorrow?" She shook her head and pulled her glasses down so I could see her brown eyes, "In about... 2 hours. Better get ready." My eye started to twitch at the thought of only having 2 hours to rest from 2 back to back fights.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm sure you'll be fine." Ruby patted Jaune on the back who seemed visibly scared. Ruby walked over to Vik and I stayed to talk with Jaune.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this but... I got your back in the fight." Jaune looked at me with a big smile, "Seriously?!" I put my hand over his mouth and nodded

"Yeah, I just finished fighting and I'm tired, I'm not going to be useful at all if I have to fight either of them alone." I really can't. I can maybe take Ruby on by herself but even then that's pushing it. The safest bet would be to get Jaune to back me up, if only slightly. How do I know he'll watch my back? Because he doesn't want to get hurt.

Jaune nodded and was about to walk away when I called him back, "Oh and Jaune... Don't think just because I'll help means I'll take it easy on you if it comes down to us." He nodded and headed over to his team, I did the same and was met with motherly worry.

"Lance I don't think you should be fighting." I sat down next to Amara and sent Vik to get me a drink, "Why do you think that sis?" She looked at me and placed a hand on my rib section and I winced from pain.

"That's why... You just finished to back to back fights and another one isn't going to help your current state." I chuckled as Amara took a paper towel and rubbed it above my eye to show a small cut that slowly went away.

"Don't worry Amara... I'll be fine, just cause I'm tired doesn't mean I won't give this fight my all." She punched me in my shoulder hard enough to make me cover it from her.

"Lance that is the problem, you're going to push yourself too hard and end up either hurting yourself or others around you." Her concern made me smile. It was good to see she was worried about me, "Thanks for your concern, but I already said I'd do it so I'm not going to back out now." Amara shook her head and went tell Yang, who quickly walked over to me.

"Amara... Did you just rat me out to my girlfriend?" Amara nodded and watched as Yang picked me up and started to carry me away, "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I hate when she does that. She put me down and I looked down at her with anger. She had her teasing grin and arms crossed underneath her breasts.

"What did I tell you about doing that!?" She started to laugh, "It didn't hurt your ego did it?" I growled in a low tone until Yang kissed my cheek, "If you're going to fight, I won't stop you, but at least be careful." I nodded and pecked her lips.

"I'm always careful." Yang shook her head and looked into my eyes, her smile still there, "No you're not." I laughed, she definitely ain't wrong, "Neither are you." She giggled and held my hand as we walked over to the rest of team RWBY.

"Hello Lance." I nodded to Weiss and Blake and looked to Ruby to see she was going through some weapon checks. She glanced up to me and then back to my sword and sheath, "Better make sure Fides is loaded."

I nodded and pulled Fides out of Guardian and then put it back in. I heard a click sound and looked back to Ruby, "Locked and loaded." She nodded and continued her weapon checks. I heard Yang gasp and then she tugged on my arm to get her attention.

"What Sunshine?" She looked red and kind of worried for some odd reason. That was the face o her abut to ask me something important. Ruby started to giggle and she spoke for her older sister, "See, me and sis are going home to Patch for a day or two and Yang wants to ask you if you'd come with." I looked at Yang to see she was nodding rapidly with a big grin on her face. I looked at my feet and thought for a while.

"Is that a no?" Yang asked quietly, I quickly shook my head. "I'm just not sure that your dad would agree if I stayed at your house for two days." Yang looked at her scroll and started to make a call.

"Hey dad... We got a guest coming over with us... Yeah you know'em... It's a surprise...Yes you'll like him... Alright, see ya later!" Yang looked up to me and smiled, she had taken away my out. "Well I guess that I'm going to your house for a few days."

Yang squealed in joy and wrapped me in another hug, "Thanks!" I patted her head and spoke softly, "You're welcome. Hey... Do you think your dad remembers me?"

Yang looked up at me and smiled, "You were my crush at Signal so yeah, probably." I cocked an eye and smiled, "I was your only crush?" She nodded and frowned.

"You were the only guy who was at least polite and not a dog. You also could stare into my eyes instead of anywhere else." I blushed slightly and rubbed my neck, "You have beautiful eyes how could I not look at them?"

Yang pulled me close so she could kiss me, "Thank you." I nodded and looked over the rest of the girls who were awing at our affection, "I think it's cute that you two used to like each other in Signal and then met up at Beacon." Blake said from over her book.

"Too bad he forgot me like half way through Signal." Yang commented and it instantly reminded me of something we needed to talk about and from the smile on Ruby's face she wanted me to tall them what she already knew.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I-" I was hushed when I heard the sound of a whistle. I looked over to see Coco in the middle of the arena with her purse in hand.

"Lovey dovey time later!" Ruby jumped of the bench and used her semblance to get in front of Coco, I simply walked over and Jaune slowly walked up with Pyrrha who patted him on the back and walked back to her team.

"Alright so I think everyone is ready. Let's fight." Within seconds her mini gun was pointing at me, "Umm you mind letting me get over there before you fire that thing?" She shook her head and I quickly moved back.

Fox ran into the middle of us and raised his hand, "BEGIN!" He quickly moved out of the way and I shot a round at Ruby, who quickly used her semblance and started to fight with Jaune. I saw Coco's gun spin up and I cursed as she let a storm of bullets come directly at me. I raised Guardian and hid behind it until the bullets stopped flying, when it did I started to shoot at her. Even though she had that big gun on her she easily moved out of the way and started to shot at me again. This time I raised my shield and ran at her. Her bullets deflected of my shield and hit Ruby a few times in the back, giving Jaune enough time to shield bash her back.

I ran my shield into the barrel of Coco's gun and smiled at her. She cocked a grin of her own and switched the mini-gun into a purse and started to swing it at me. I used my shield to block the sings and slashed with Fides. she leaned out of the way and kicked off of my shield, she mid air started to shot at me.

I rolled out of the way and through Guardian at her, she moved out of the way and fell back to the ground. I started to unleash my magazine at her, I wasn't going to stop until I ran out of ammo. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Jaune get kicked in the mouth and sent flying towards me. I jumped back and caught him.

"Thanks man." I shook my head and threw him to the ground. I had to make it look like we weren't helping each other. Ruby ran over and started to fight with me. I had to step back as her swings were a bit too fast for my liking. I fired a gravity round at her feet and it sent me flying back. I took aim and fired while I was soaring backwards. I saw the bullet connect with Ruby and send her sprawling to the floor. Jaune saw his opportunity and golf swung Ruby into the rafters. I fired two explosive dust rounds at Ruby and sent her out of the ring. I didn't break her aura but she stayed out anyway. Jaune ran over to me and I thought he was about to thank me when he swung his sword at me. I rolled under the swing and brought Fides up for an attack.

When I was about to slash Jaune in the chest I felt myself get thrown out of the ring by a volley of bullets. I had completely forgotten about Coco. I was out now and had to watch as Jaune helplessly hid behind his shield. I walked over to Pyrrha and could see she was getting angry and frankly, so was I. Jaune doesn't have any range capabilities so as far as I know he is stuck there.

I looked at his shield and saw his emblem was being dented and his shield was chipping away. I was getting furious because Coco was smiling as she demolished his families heir-loom. I pointed my gun and fired at her. She dodged out of the way and looked at me with pure hatred. I placed Fides in my sheath and ran over to Jaune to make sure he was okay.

"I told you I had your back." Jaune fell backwards from tiredness. Now for my next problem, Coco, who was storming over to me, "Why did you shot at me when you were out!?" I looked at Jaune's shield and picked it up from the ground and showed her.

"Any longer and you would have destroyed his shield." Coco still seemed pissed, "And why do I care?" I gripped his shield tightly and looked into her eyes, "YOU don't have to care. I do and I hope THIS won't happen again."

"Well then Lance who won the fight?" I looked at her as if she was stupid, I placed my fingers on the bridge of my nose and sighed. Why is the only thing that she cares about is who won the fight?

"You won because he had no other choice and over the sound of your gun fire we couldn't really hear him tell you to stop so he was going to sit there and let you demolish his shield because YOU WOULDN'T STOP AND THINK OF MORE THAN A GOD DAMN WIN!"

"Raise your voice again kid." I saw Coco grip her weapon tightly. I activated my shield and eyed her down, "I suggest you think before you act, because if this happens again. I will make it my personal mission to destroy that damn weapon while you watch." Yang got in between us and started to drag me away.

Coco was at a loss for words as Yang dragged me out of the sparring room and out to the courtyard, Yang didn't say anything, she only kept her shoulder on mine as we walked, "You're pretty violent for a quiet guy."

I sighed and felt e bit of guilt, "I only say things like that to get my point across." Yang started to laugh, "I know that." I leaned my head on hers as we walked. I do love how soft Yang's hair is.

Yang moved her head from under mine and looked up at me with a curious face, "Hey what was that earlier about something you have to tell me?" I smiled and looked to my feet, "Right, I have something really important to tell you."

Yang stopped walking and looked me in the eye with a bit of a worried smile, "What's up?"

I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "I remember. I remember the first time I met you, I remember the conversations we'd have, I remember my life."

Yang's eyes started to twinkle and she wrapped her arms around me, "That's great! Ummm, I'm gonna test you." I nodded and got ready for her questions.

"My dogs name?"

"Zwei, the corgi."

"Age when we met?"

"13... And a half."

"What is my favorite song?"

"I Burn, by Jasey and Keff Williams"

Yang started to laugh and smile at my ability to answer her questions. She wrapped her arm around me as we walked. I was just happy that I could safely say I remember Yang, but know I have to tell her about my mom. I'll save that for when we get to her house.

Yang gasped and punched me in the arm, "GO GET READY!" I nodded and took off to my room. When Igot there, my team was doing what they usually do when I'm not around. Vik was at the work bench and Amara was trying to teach Arthur to draw. Arthur was now able to draw a good leaf.

"Guys I'm going to Yang's house for two days. Don't destroy anything!" They looked up at me in shock as I began to pack a small amount of clothes for when I go, "Why are you going to her house?"

"Because she wants me to meet her dad... Again." Arthur's jaw dropped but he quickly regained his composure and smiled, "I wonder if her dad is a stereotypical dad who hates any man that looks at his daughter funny." My gaze widened at the thought of me being in a house with a man who hates me for two days. I looked at Arthur and stared him down for making me this worried.

"Don't worry! If he's anything like Yang then you have nothing to worry about." I nodded and placed some clothes in a back pack and waved them goodbye.

"Peace bro."

"Have a great time."

"I CALL HIS BED!" I chuckled as I walked away from my room and headed to the landing pads so I could go see Yang. When I arrived I saw Yang and Ruby without any bags. Well that makes sense, they do live there after all. The both grabbed me by the arm and we boarded a Bullhead to Patch.

"Lance you are going to LOVE it in Patch! I know that you don't like people so this place should be perfect for you." I chuckled and patted Ruby on the head for her mistake.

"It's not that I don't like people, it's just that they do a lot of stupid things that I don't agree with." Yang started to laugh as she looked out the window, "Then why do you like me so much?" Yang asked as she leaned in close to my face with her lilac eyes.

"I think it's because I've gotten used to your stupidity and now I love it and can't help but laugh with you." Yang blushed as she looked out the window again, "Do you have to make everything so sweet."

"No, but it's fun to see you blush for a change." Ruby started to giggle but then her giggle stopped and she went serious, "None of that lovey dovey stuff when we get to my house." I nodded and completely agreed.

While under Tai's roof I will not be doing anything that would seem disrespectful in any way, Yang already knows this, "It's like you forgot who Lance is. I'm probably not even gonna get a kiss on the cheek while we're here."

I nodded and laid my head on my girlfriends shoulder, "Sorry Yang, no kisses, no hugs, and NO s-"

"I got it, I got it. Can we still cuddle?" I shook my head and sighed, "That's like an advanced form of hugging so no." Yang looked down and sniffled. I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I still love you though." Yang kissed my cheek and smiled at me, "I love you too, but I think we should cut down on the 'I love you' stuff until we leave." I nodded and looked down. I could feel myself getting tired and I just wanted to get some sleep before I got to their house.

I had my eyes closed for what felt like two seconds when Yang genitally pushed my head and made look up at her, "We're here." I nodded and stood wobily. Yang placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me steady as we got off the Bullhead.

Ruby grabbed me by the arm and began to drag me through the forest not even worried about any potential Grimm threats. Soon there was a clearing in the trees and in it stood a two story log cabin with a patio going around three sides of the house. It was definitely big enough to raise a family in, maybe even two. I saw Yang run over to some sunflowers and poke them with a sad face. I guess she was hoping her father would tend to them.

"So this is where you guys grew up? I like it." Ruby's excitement grew more and more as we got closer to the door, but for me, I was getting so scared as we approached to the door. Yang bolted in front of me and stood there, most likely to stop her father from breaking my neck, but if what I do know about him is true, Yang wont be able to stop him.

Ruby knocked on the door and I stepped back a bit. Moments later the door opened and Tai stepped out . He looked at both of his daughters and smiled.

"GIRLS!" I stepped back further and let them hug it out, "IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU TWO AGAIN!" I watched as Yang latched onto her father and held him tightly, I'm not sure how he's doing it right now but I would have died if Yang hugged me like that, let alone both of the girls at the same time.

"Now who's this guest-..." Me and Tai's eyes made contact and we gazed at each other for a moment, I was the first to look away. Under normal circumstances I could easily stare someone down, but this wasn't normal circumstances.

"Is that... Lance?" I nodded and started to lower my gaze to the floor, I wasn't sure what to say. It had been awhile since I had actually seen Tai, and even longer since I had a conversation with him.

"Wow Lance, last time I saw you you could barely even hold your own sword, now look at you!" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as Tai approached me to get a closer look.

"A lot has changed sir." I heard him chuckle as he patted my shoulder, "Maybe not everything. Your still introverted as hell." My eyes widened and Yang punched him in the arm.

"DAD?!" I laughed at the two and finally looked into Tai's blue eyes, "It's cool Yang. Sir you will find that I'm a lot more talkative from the last time we spoke. You can thank the years of endless torture with Arthur for that."

Tai started to laugh as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a choke hold, "It's good to see that you've finally broken out of your shell. Come inside, I'll happily let you into my home."

I smiled at Tai's acceptance and gladly let him choke me before I couldn't breath anymore, "Sir... If you... Could please..." Tai understood and let my neck go. He patted me on the back but it felt more like a punch.

"So Lance, what have you been up to since the last time we talked?" I looked over to Yang who nodded so I began to talk, "Well as you know I joined Beacon soon after I left Signal, Ozpin has got me leading a rag tag group of misfits, my brother included and now I'm training for the Vytal Tournament." Tai looked at me and cocked an eye.

"You lead a team?" Ruby stepped in for me with a giant toothy grin, "Yeah! He leads team LAVA! There's Lance, Arthur, Amara, and Vik." Yang nodded and continued to add on Ruby's statement.

"Yep, they're one of the best teams at Beacon right now and Lance is one of the best fighters I've ever seen." I started to shake my head and rub the back of my neck, "Yang seriously, you don't have to say all of that, we're just a good team."

"But you guys are one of the best teams at Beacon, especially after what happened to your leeeeeft HAND!" I face palmed and looked over to Yang who was starring daggers at Ruby.

"Your left hand?" I nodded and looked to my hand, "Ummm, a while back I was in a tight situation and need to use Fides when the lever was broken, it ended up stabbing me in the hand." A cheesy grin formed on Yang's face and she nodded rapidly.

"And your team grew from it?" Tai tilted his head and stared me down, it was hard to lie to him for some odd reason. Maybe it was because I had a lot of respect for him as one of my teachers or maybe because hes Yang's father. It might be a combination of both.

"No... What happened was I-"

Yang stepped in front of me and made me look at her, "Lance you do not have to tell him." I smiled and moved her genitally out of the way, "It's fine Yang." I lifted my pants leg up to reveal my robotic leg.

"I was in a fight with a very powerful drug lord and I lost my leg." Tai's gaze settled on my leg with a mix of shock and worry, "Lance you sure have been up to a lot since you left Beacon." I laughed and let my pant's leg fall.

"You have no idea." I smiled at Tai to reassure him that I was fine, he sent one back as he gestured for me to follow. We went upstairs to a room that was past what I assume was Yang's room and down the hall to a spare bedroom. He opened the door to reveal a big bed with a reasonable sized widow next to it.

"You can stay in this room. I better not catch you out of it after midnight." I looked back at him to see he was being dead serious about that last part, "Understood sir." I tossed my bag on the bed and plopped into it.

"Umm Lance, you don't wanna come eat?" I made a noise that let him know that I didn't want to eat. I heard the door shut behind me and got comfortable by taking off my jacket and sweater to reveal my blue undershirt and then I took off my pants, I had basket ball shorts underneath. I got under the covers and passed out. Never will I have three fights back to back like that again.

* * *

"Dad wheres Lance... Don't tell me you killed him already!" My dad put his hands up to fake surrender and he smiled, "I didn't... He went to sleep." I nodded and went up to his room to see Lance passed out in his bed.

"Sweet dreams Lance." I sighed and closed the door quietly. When I tuned my back to the door my dad was directly behind me.

"Sooo, how long you two been dating?" My heart almost jumped out of my chest at the question, "DAD?!" My dad laughed and left down the steps as he spoke, "You don't have to act so repulsed by the idea of me knowing about it."

I sighed and followed him into the kitchen and saw Ruby putting some spaghetti on a plate. I smiled and took it out of her hands, "Thanks sis." I smiled and patted her head, "That wasn't for... UGH!"

Ruby begrudgingly turned around and went make herself another plate of food, "So when did you know I was dating him?" Ruby almost dropped her plate when she heard me ask our dad the question.

"I knew as soon as he was at my doorstep." My dad made himself a plate of spaghetti and went sit down by Ruby, "Well what do you think of him so far, dad?" Ruby spoke with her mouth full as she ate fork loads of pasta.

"Well... I've seen the other type of guys that go after her sooo." I looked up from my food and stared him down, "I like him... He's a lot like a brother to me and he would probably protect Yang from her own shadow if it tried to attack her."

"The way you say it makes him sound like he's overprotective." I stated dryly as I continued to eat, "I would rather him be overprotective than under protective, besides he only gets like that when he knows something is wrong." I hummed in agreement as I took another bite of my food.

"I just want to know if he can protect you." I looked over to my dad and put my food down, "I can protect myself." My dad looked me in the eyes and put on a warm smile, "I know that sweetie. I just want to make sure."

I was getting angry with this conversation, "YES he can." I started to eat my food angrily as my dad kept talking, "And if he can't?"

"Then he'll die trying! He would never give up on someone no matter how bad thy're situation is!" My anger was rising and my dad could tell, so he simply put his fork down and looked into my eyes.

"Yang I have watched Lance go from open and nice to closed and scared in the blink of an eye. I'm just scared when the weight of the world is pushed onto his shoulders, he'll crumble." I slammed my hands into the table and was about to shout when Ruby placed a hand on mine. She smiled up at me and looked over to my dad.

"Dad, I can't explain to you what type of person Lance is... So I'll let you watch this video instead." Ruby pulled her scroll out and showed my dad the video of Lance stopping the Hydralisk and sacrificing himself to save others. My dads eyes widened when Lance told his team to stay put.

"Lance has grown." I smiled and giggled, "That's why I... Care for him." My dad squinted at me for my pause in word choice but he looked back to the video and saw Lance's weapon go off in the distance and soon Lance walking into the light and passing out.

"He almost died that day." Ruby said quietly, "He almost died when I saw him." I added in which earned a snicker from Ruby.

"Alright... I trust him BUT... I'll still need his word." I nodded and smiled as I stood up, "You can ask him in the mourning."

"Why is he so tired anyway?" I sighed and looked to my feet, "Lance had three back to back battles today. He won two and lost the third because he was tired." Ruby nodded quickly, "You need to see him fight dad! He beat me when it was a battle against the leaders!" My dad chuckled and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, for tonight he can get some rest. Like you guys should do." I nodded and ran up to my room. I closed the door behind me and hopped in my bed. When I closed my eyes I could only see Lance's cobalt eyes looking at me and for some reason that seemed to calm me down. I'm glad Lance decided to come.


	38. Day of Importance

**A/N: This is in the LAVA timeline somewhere. Side note, this isn't random. My birthdays today and I had been working on this instead of the actual story. I'm scum, I know. Either way I hope you like this nice lighthearted chapter, enjoy!** **B-Day**

Lance didn't so much as walk the halls as he wandered them, looking for anything that interested him as he did so. He was alone for now. His team had told him they had to go get something important in town. In his defense he had asked if they wanted him to come but they politely said no and that it would waste his time. Hearing that, he made the decision to stay.

Then when he tried to go hang with his girlfriend, Yang. She had ditched him too, as did her team. That hurt him a bit but Yang was a free spirit, not much he could do to make her stay, in fact he had always said that to himself.

He pushed that thought aside as he stumbled across Team JNPR, who were all heading to the Beacon landing pads. He waved them down and sent friendly smiles that hid his loneliness. "Hey guys. What's up?"

He could usually count on them or at the very least, Jaune, to hangout with him. Him and Jaune were pretty close, not as close as someone on his team or Ruby's, but still high up there. Lance looked at his friends and saw looks of horror. Especially on Jaune's face.

"Lance... What uhh... What are you doing here?" Jaune had earned himself a confused look after his question. Nora face palmed after hearing the scraggly knight. "Umm, I go to school here?" Lance's answer made Jaune nod with wide eyes and breath heavily. If Lance didn't know any better he would say he was scared right now.

The more composed of the team, Ren, stepped up and spoke, "Hello Lance, we would love to talk with you," Lance's face lit up at the prospect of them hanging out, "but we can't, we have several important tasks in Vale that require our attendance. We will have to talk some other time."

Lance sighed in defeat and crossed his arms. He wasn't mad, he hardly ever was, but this did upset him. Why was no one staying with him today?

"That's cool... I'll see you guys later then?" Ren simply nodded to the question and walked away. As they all passed by Pyrrha rested a hand on his shoulder for reassurance then left once again, leaving Lance alone. He sighed and began his trek through Beacon once more.

There was no one else to talk with anymore... He didn't have anymore friends after that, all of them were gone to handle errands that were no doubt paramount if they had shunned him for it. Lance decided to go to one place to relax and relieve stress. The shooting range.

A smile tugged at his lips, he loved having a reason to fire Fides. It was his bread and butter, if the world ended now he wouldn't care as long as he could fire his weapon one last time... Or be in Yang's arms, but the second option was a given. Lance's fated sword that held his worst and best intentions was light in his sheath. Worst when he was attacking, best when he was defending Vale from Grimm, or evil people.

Lance entered the gun range and saw few people were already there running weapon checks or just doing maintenance. Lance nodded to a few recognizable faces but ultimately kept walking to the booth farthest away from everyone.

He pulled his blade from his sheath and let it rasp the inside of it. He pressed a button near the grip and the shaft of the blade segmented and created an angled L shape that fit to his shoulder perfectly. The Blades slid back and the barrel slid forward at the tip of the blade, one segment of the blade pushed upwards and his itself, allowing Lance a place to hold for stability purposes. When Lance was comfortable he let his weapon sing an orchestra of bullets at the target downrange that was shaped like a Beowulf.

He had probably destroyed dozens of those fake Grimm. And it did make him feel slightly better about his current situation. As he fired a round he idly wondered what every could possibly be doing at that everyone moment that meant they couldn't hangout.

"Hmm. You missed." The words didn't scare him as bad as him missing did. Lance turned his head only to see Ozpin standing there with his classic mug in one hand and his cane in the other. It was an almost familial sight. Ozpin's soft smile that almost called for you to confess to him your strife. Lance set his weapon down and faced Ozpin.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?" Ozpin smiled and shook his head as he walked next to him and eyed Lance's sword over. "It is my job to help the students Mr. Kobolt." Ozpin's tone was filled with amusement as he ran a finger down Lance's weapon, had it been anyone else, they would have caught an earful about not touching his personal belongings.

"Lance... What troubles you? Shouldn't you be happy today?" Ozpin questioned as he faced the knight. Ozpin's amusement was gone and was replaced with concern. Lance sighed and looked to his feet.

"I'm alone today. All of my friends and team have went to Vale to find something, leaving me here. I would have went with my team but they told me it would be boring."

Ozpin looked at Lance for a moment with confusion, then stowed it away and smirked as he sipped his mug, "You have absolutely no idea why they are gone?" Lance nodded and smiled, happy that Ozpin at least understood him.

Ozpin smiled even more as he began to walk away, "Lance, you will find out soon enough why everyone you care for is gone. Also, take a break, even a huntsman remembers to do that."

Lance didn't understand what that meant in the slightest. Lance hadn't overworked himself, at least he didn't think he did, there had been a few late night arguments but it was usually over him needing sleep and him refusing so he could study.

Maybe that's why they aren't here. Had he finally made them mad and so they decided they didn't want to chill with him. That didn't fit with Amara, but Arthur and Vik...

By this point Ozpin had left Lance to his own devices. Lance sighed in despair and slid his sword into his sheath as he walked out and to his room.

On his way there he saw a stain on the foot and stopped to examine it. It was soaked into the floor and a deep red color, like blood. He knelt down and placed a finger on it and was shocked for it to be dried into the carpet. The carpet was matted in this area from the red substance. It looked faded, like someone had tried to clean it up quickly, hoping no one would notice.

Lance's mind was sending red flags everywhere.

Was this his past coming back to haunt him? Someone who worked with Garnet? A Collector? His questions would never be answered but another did surface.

Who's blood is this?

The question left Lance in a panic. He stood up and jogged off to his room, only to stop a few feet away...

The door was wide open and the lights were off.

Lance let his hand fall to his hilt and steadied his breathing. He was alone in this hall. His team was out, same for RWBY and JNPR. He would have to face this unknown enemy alone.

He edged to the door and pressed it open a little more, meeting the light filter in around him. It had gotten dark outside so the room was considerably harder to see in. He walked inside slowly and did his best to spot out any inconsistencies, but nothing stuck out. Once he was fully in the room, the door slammed shut.

And his blade rasped against the sheath as it came out. Whoever touched him was doomed to catch his ire. And when he felt the hand touch his shoulder. He didn't hesitate to push the body back and place the sword where assumed a neck would be.

"Damnit Lance! Every time!" The voice was so very familiar. It sounded amused and angered all in one. Almost confusing Lance just from hearing it. This was Vik. Lance pulled his blade away and then the lights flicked on.

"SURPRISE!" Lance jumped from the loud shouts and pulled his blade up out of reflex. He blinked for a moment so his eyes could adjust. When they did, he saw so many eyes looking back at him.

"Lance?... are you okay?" Rosey asked with a small smile and crossed arms. "Yeah... You good?" Yang questioned with a teasing grin as she walked up to him and made Lance look down at her.

"I know you didn't tell me, and I don't even think you remembered but... Happy birthday." He felt her place a hand on his which was still grasping Fides tightly. She took Lance's sword and shield and placed it on the far side of the room.

He was still confused as to what exactly was going on. Was it really his birthday? Did they get it confused with someone else's? He didn't remember it being today. Lance guessed Weiss and Amara noticed his confusion.

"Lance, you do know that today is your birthday, don't you?" Weiss asked as she stood next to him. "Don't tell me you forgot." Amara said with a dry smile. Lance could only look at the two before the cat faunas spoke.

"He doesn't know." Blake said flatly from a book she had her nose in. Lance would have refuted any allegations that he didn't know, but the look Ruby and Rosey was giving suggested they were not impressed. The former looked shocked that someone wouldn't know their own birthday while the latter was mildly disappointed.

"How could you forget?! That's the day you get to celebrate you being born!" Ruby cried out as she latched onto one of Lance's arms. "I agree with the kid." Rosey said from Lance's bed, her legs crossed over another and her arms crossed as well. Her pink eyes digging into his soul.

Arthur showed up on Lance's left and slung an arm around his shoulder, "We tried to tell him to take a break but he's stubborn. He fought us every step of the way." Lance glowered at his older brother and pushed him away.

"I find it hard to believe that you didn't know what we were up to. None of us are the best at keeping secrets. I had to promise enough pancakes to fill our room." Ren deadpanned. "Sure did, thanks Renny!"

On Lance's left, where Arthur had been was a new warmth that wrapped around his arm. Something soft pressed against his arm. There were two of them, both seemed to have a steady heartbeat. When he looked down all he saw was lilac eyes blinking and looking into his. "Hey Lance. I know you told me to not worry about it and that you wouldn't care either way but this is for you." Her words echoed in his mind. For him? The banners slung haphazardly from one side of his room to another. Two teams in his room along with his own all conversing amongst each other. His aunt sitting in his bed watching him with a faint smile. Suggesting that she was proud of him. He could only smile and look down to Yang who had been bitting her lip in anticipation for what he would say.

"You did all of this?" Was his question of choice. "She did. She came to the diner and sat everyone down and explained what was going on. She said that they could leave, but they would all get a parting gift that no one wanted." Rosey seemed to shiver then she looked back to Lance. "You got a good one."

Those words never rang more true in his life. He looked down to Yang and smiled brightly before he pulled her into a deep kiss that got a few whistles around the room. Lance pulled away from her and noticed that she had deep red cheeks and was breathing rather heavily

"Thank you Yang. Thank you so much." Lance hugged her tighter than he had ever hugged her before. He had pinned her arms to her side as he did so. "Y-Your welcome." He let her go and realized that the woman he saw as his mother was right thee the whole time. Lance glanced over to her and saw the blush on her cheeks and the hand over her mouth.

"You kissed her? You started it?" Lance rolled his eyes and looked back to Yang who had gotten over her shock and licked her lips. In his mind, that was an invite for another. The twin looked lips and drowned out the noises of Vik or Ruby gagging and held tightly to each other before pulling away.

Yang's hand slid off his cheek and smirked, "You're getting good at that." Lance snickered and let her go from his to light embrace. "I had an amazing teacher."

"If you two kiss like that again, I will be expecting grand kids." Rosey informed, her own smirked very evident. Lance blushed profusely and even Yang's cheeks had a slight red tint.

"Come on let's sing for him!" Ruby called out from over by Vik. At that moment Jaune came out of the room's kitchen with a sheepish smile. In his arms was a cake that had red frosting on top and blue swirled into it. The cake seemed squashed though.

"Nora... Well, Nora really wanted to eat your cake and we had to try and pry her off me when I was holding it but..." A rock wouldn't need more info than that. Nora had affinity to anything with cake in the title. In that moment Nora burst back in the room and had a plate stacked full of pancakes with a candle sticking out of the center.

"I took some of our pancake reserves for ya! Its not a cake cake, but it cake in there!" Nora handed Lance the plate of perfectly cooked pancakes that had Ren written all over it.

Lance held the cake with shaky hands and a lowered head. He sniffled and smiled over to Yang. "I love you." She waved a hand dismissively and kissed his cheek lightly. "And we love you. Now everybody!"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." Lance could only look around the room in shock. He was sure no one had ever burst into song for him, let alone a whole room full of people. But there he was. A roomful of people singing happy birthday to him. It was an amazing feeling to him, it wasn't weird, or awkward, but amazing. If the warmness in his heart was anything to go by, he felt happy. These people cared about him. They would be there for him, and for this, he'd be there for them.

Just like the picture of him and his real mom with a bow on the frame would be next to his bed for him when everyone left. A gift from Rosey to him. Easily the best present he had ever gotten.


	39. Chapter 36

**A/N: Another chapter after a long wait, my apologies. I have to work around school and other such tasks, but hopefully that should will change in a month or so.**

 **Chapter 36**

I woke to the sound of my door shooting open and Yang running n, she dove on top of me and wrapped her arms around me, "DON'T GO!" I didn't understand so I just sat up while she tightened her hold on me.

"Yang what's wrong?" Yang started to cry into my neck, I began to rub the back of her head slowly, making her calm down ever so slightly, "You... You tried to... to leave again." I held her tighter in my arms and kissed her head.

"I'm not going anywhere Sunshine... I'm here to stay." I felt her cry harder into my neck and I was at a loss of what to do. I looked past her and to the door and saw Tai and Ruby at the door. Tai was about to run in but Ruby grabbed his hand and pulled him back. They exchanged a few words and Tai didn't look happy about it but he left.

Yang looked up to me, her eyes were teary and red from crying and she looked like she had just seen a ghost, "I had a nightmare that you left and didn't come back." I pulled her in close so she would know I was here. She adjusted herself so she was on my left and she held onto me tight as I kissed her head.

"The nightmares over... I'm here now." Yang looked into my eyes again and leaned into kiss me. I pressed my lips against her's softly and could taste the salty tears that were there moments before. I held onto her tight so she would feel safe and kissed her gently to show I love her.

She let me go from the kiss and laid on my lap. I was going to adjust myself to lay down with her but she thought I would leave so she slammed her hand on my chest to make me stay still. I slowly drifted back to sleep with Yang in my lap and my back to the head board.

I felt a warm body pressed up against my chest. I felt long hair against my face and it smelt of strawberry. I chuckled and she turned around. Yang still looked sad but now it wasn't as bad as last night.

"I could wake up to you everyday." I stated a I leaned my forehead against hers. She didn't say anything, she only looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry about... Whatever was going through my mind last night. I was acting like a kid."

"I told you Yang, if you need help with _anything_ , then all you have to do is ask. No matter how childish it may seem." Yang rolled her eyes and a small smile, that seemed to brighten up the room a little bit.

"Do you always have to make every sentence that comes out of your mouth so sweet?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "No, I don't, but I like when you blush." Yang's eyes widened and she looked away as a small spot of red showed on her cheeks.

"Like that." Yang's eyes shifted back to me and her innocent smile went predatory, "Shut up and kiss me." I nodded and slowly leaned my head in. Her lips were warm and soft, a little salty from dried tears but honestly I didn't mind

"You... Are gonna... Get us in trouble." I spoke in between Yang's assault on my face. I was losing myself in her kisses, each one seemed to lift an unknown force off my shoulders.

"Just enjoy it." She said in a husky tone that made me melt in her arms, "Your gonna be the death of me." I said quietly as she started to kiss my neck.

"No but I might." My blood ran cold and I looked in the doorway. Yang quickly shot out of the bed and stood in front of Tai, "Dad... Be cool." Yang spoke in a calming voice. Tai kept his eyes trained on me. He looked indifferent but at the same time angry.

"Lance can I speak with you?" I nodded and quickly put on my gear and grabbed my sword and sheath. I walked past Yang and up to Tai, "Dad don't hurt him!" Yang pointed accusingly at Tai, who finally showed an emotion.

"I promise sweetie." He smiled softly to his daughter and then looked to me with a predatory grin, "I promise I won't hurt him too bad." My eyes dated between my girlfriend and her father. Tai walked out of the room and beckoned me to follow. Be fore I walked out of the door Yang pulled me into her and kissed my lips.

"I love you." She said quietly so her father couldn't hear. I kissed her back, "I love you too." I let her go and caught up with Tai who was just about to come back up the stairs to get me.

"So what are we doing today sir?" I asked hoping to dissuade him from asking about why it took me so long to get to him, "We are going to talk." I nodded and followed him out of the house and to the back porch. He closed the doors behind us and looked at me with the most serious expression I had ever seen.

"Why do you like my daughter?" I was shocked by the question but I knew the answer by heart, "She beautiful and an amazing person and has been nicer to me than anyone I have ever me besides Rosey that is."

Tai looked me over and rested his gaze on my eyes, "Lance you have never lied to me before and I doubt you would lie to me over something this serious but I need your word that you WILL keep her safe if you ever have to."

"I promise and if she does get wounded to near death I will use all of my own aura to bring her back." Tai widened his eyes and inched closer to me, "You would... Die for Yang?"

"Yes I would." I said confidently, "Sir I don't just like Yang... I love her more than myself. I never want her to be hurt by me or anyone else and if that means I die so that she can live than I'm happy to die."

Tai cocked a brow and grinned, "Alright kid you don't have to start getting all mushy on me." I sighed in relief and let my shoulders fall slightly, "I'm glad that you're okay with us dating. I was scared you would kill me." He laughed and dropped his hand on my shoulder.

"Only if you make her sad." His smile went away in an instant and he was back to serious protective dad mode. He went silent and starred me down. I started to whimper with worry.

He burst into laughter again and walked away, "Don't worry Lance. I'm not gonna kill you." I nodded and was about to follow him out when a thought came to my mind.

"Wait uhh sir. Can I speak to you before we leave?" He nodded and turned back around, "I remember my mom and everything before that." Tai didn't say anything for a moment, he was probably wondering how to approach the situation.

"We should have told you... Not let you deal with it the way you did. I just didn't want to go against your father." I breathed heavily and sat down in a chair closest to the back yard.

"I almost killed my own father when I found out... I was angry at him and sad that they would keep something that big away from me. It was a life changing moment and they lied about it. I lost everything in the blink of an eye and you guys were cool with letting it stay that way."

"I though it was he right thing to do too. We were wrong." Tai said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I know, you guys wanted to keep me safe. I'm glad that you guys wanted me to be safe but... Your guys's help almost cost me my life. I love all of you and I'm sad that this happened... BUT, there's a silver lining in everything."

I stood up and walked back into the house with Tai on my tail. I walked all the way back up to my room and opened the door. Yang wasn't in there anymore, I started to dig through my bag until I found the DVD's that Rosey gave me.

"What are those?" Tai crossed his arms with a smile, "My past." I stated as I walked downstairs and over to their DVD player. I inserted the disk were my mom comes home for the first time in a while and went go find Yang.

I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer, "Hey Lance! I happy to see you aren't dead." I chuckled and grabbed her arm. I went over to Ruby's room and knocked on the door. The door opened quickly and closed almost immediately. I turned around and saw Ruby in her gear.

"What are we doing?'" Ruby asked with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face, "We are going to go see my mom." The two looked at each other in shook as I walked past them and went down stairs. I sat on the couch and waited for the girls. Yang sat on my left side and Ruby sat on my right. Tai grabbed the remote and pressed the play button.

Yang's eyes widened as my mom walked in, she wrapped her arms around my left arm and held me tight. When my mom completely walked in Yang leaned her mouth close to my ear to whisper something, "She's beautiful."

"I know." I said sadly. I leaned my head on hers and let her watch the rest of the video. When it finished Yang looked over to me and smiled, "You were a cute baby." I shook my head and stood. Yang stood with me.

"So when do I get to meet her?" The whole room fell silent. I noticed Ruby looking at Tai with a knowing look. She was the first person that wasn't on my team to know about my mom's death.

"You don't... She died in a car accident about 4 years ago." Yang turned my head to look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry that I never noticed."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead, "You did, you just didn't know about my mom. You only knew that I was sad. You did your best." She smiled to me and then sent a death stare to her father.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Tai put his hands up in defense and started to back away, "If Lance wasn't ever suppose to find out then what makes you think you were?" Yang got even angrier with her father and I could see her hair begin to catch fire.

"Lance wasn't suppose to know? IT WAS HIS LIFE!" I stepped in front of Yang and held her in place, "Yang calm down. I'm not mad at your dad, he was only listening to my father. Besides I came out pretty good anyway, don't you think?"

Yang looked at her father and then back to me with a teasing grin, "Yeah, I guess you did." I smiled and kissed her head, "Now enough with this sad stuff, I'm tired of being sad. Lets go do something fun!"

I said excitedly as I grabbed Yang by the arm and dragged her out of the house. We waved by to Ruby and Tai, who looked a little confused if he should stop us or not. I didn't care, we weren't going do anything too crazy, we were just going have some fun.

When we got to the actual village of Patch we walked around until we saw a type of carnival. Of course being the gentlemen that I am, I brought her over there and we started to play some game.

"Wack-A-Mole?" I asked as I pointed to the Wack-A-Mole machine. Yang looked over to it and a devilish smile slid across her face, "I'm game." We walked over to the machine and paid some Lien for the game to start I decided to go first.

"Whacking something with a club can't be to much harder than using a sword, right?" Yang chuckled and pointed to the machine that was now actively moving the moles in and out of he holes. I quickly started to whack at any mole that I could see. I moved at rapid speeds but was still having trouble hitting them. When the game finished Yang was behind me giggling at my score.

"The resident master swordsman at Beacon can't play a simple game of Whack-A-Mole? I'm shocked!" Yang said sarcastically, "Oh you think that was funny? Can you do any better?" Yang smiled and moved me out of the way.

She activated Ember Celica and began to demolish any mole that showed it's face. I watched as her score went up by the hundreds. She passed my score within the first few seconds of the game. I scowled at the machine when she finished ad kicked it with my shoe.

"Stupid game." I put my hands in my pockets and kicked the dirt. Yang put an arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry big boy. You still got me!"

"Too bad I can't have you and my pride." I sighed and kissed her cheek, "But think I like you over my pride anyway." She winked as we walked over to a concession stand and I bought us some corn dogs.

"Lance how long have we known each other?" Yang asked out of the blue as she sat down at a bench, "Umm, about 4 or 5 years. Why?"

She chuckled but didn't look at me, "I think it's funny that we've been together longer than most married couples." I started to laugh and I kissed her on the cheek.

"If this is your way of proposing? I think that it needs to be a bit more extravagant, Yang." Yang cheeks flushed and her gaze darted towards me.

"No you dork!" I frowned as a joke and Yang started to giggle, "At least not right now anyway." I nodded ad looked out to a family that was walking along, "Well since were talking about marriage, what about kids?"

"I umm, I dunno... I like kids but... I don't know. I feel like one is okay but two may be pushing it. " I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder, "You don't have to answer those types of questions if you don't want to."

"I do... Now I got a question for you." I took my head off of her shoulder and nodded, "If we ever did get married, where would we live?" I chuckled and looked around the fair.

"Patch seems like a safe bet. I mean its a small community and your family is here." Yang shook her head and looked at me with a stern expression, "What about your family? Don't you want to be close to them? And we can't forget about Arthur."

"Patch isn't far from Vale so visiting wouldn't be difficult and Arthur has Amara. He won't be worrying about me anymore." Yang looked at me as if I was crazy, "Arthur will never stop worrying about you, you are his brother. And Amara shouldn't be a reason that you get to abandon your brother."

"I would never leave him like that. I just think that me and him have always been together, maybe a little distance wouldn't hurt." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Well as long as you don't forget anyone I'll be fine."

"I'll never forget again, on my life." Yang let out an amused snort, "You gamble with your life a lot. I'm not sure I should use that as a bargaining chip." I chuckled and poked her side.

"Touche... I promise on my teams life."

"That's better." She leaned onto my shoulder and started to giggle uncontrollably, causing me to look down at her in confusion, "Whats so funny?" She looked up to me and kissed my lips.

"If someone would have told me that you would finally date me, I would have just laughed and brushed it aside. Now look at us, we're on a date talking about what we're going to do when we get married."

"I'm never really thought you liked me actually. I always just chalked it up to you just hitting on me for shits and giggles." Yang's astonishment made me chuckle, "I would never do that!" Yang crossed her arms defensively and looked away.

"To me maybe, but to any other guy, you'll get a quick little laugh out of it." Yang looked back to me with slight aggravation on her face, "Why wouldn't you stop me?" A psychopathic smile slid across my face.

"I like ruining their dreams when I kiss you in public. Speaking of which." I leaned my head in slowly and kissed her in public. She pushed back with enough force to make me lean back slightly. We kissed like this until I couldn't breath anymore.

She pulled away from me and put on a teasing grin, "I like when you get jealous." I scoffed and stood up from our seat, "I never get jealous." I reached my hand down to help her up. She promptly reached up and stood to my level with a grin.

"Then what do you call what you were when me and Neptune went to get information?" I placed a hand on the back of my neck, "I wasn't jealous I was scared that I had officially lost you."

Yang grabbed my hand and interlocked her fingers in mine, "Well you didn't lose me and you never will." I nodded and started to head out of the carnival. We walked in peaceful silence as we headed back to her house. As we walked, a thought kept prodding the back of my mind.

"Why me?" Yang looked at me with a confused smirk, "Why you what?"

"Why did you choose me out of all of the guys that liked you? You say that I was the first to not hit on you but from what I remember that wasn't true. I would look at you the same way every other guy would, I just didn't have the confidence to tell you any of the things I thought of."

Yang stopped walking and stared into my eyes. She didn't say anything for a moment, she just looked. After a minute of her silent gaze she smiled, "That is why I like you over every other guy Lance. You enjoy looking at me and not my body. After years of guys always looking anywhere else but my eyes, I realized that you were the only one who didn't look at my boobs or my butt. Only my eyes."

My face felt hot and the way Yang was looking at me wasn't helping, "Lance can you please stop shuffling awkwardly and kiss me?" I placed my hands on her waist and brought her in for a kiss. Yang wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. When our lips touched I felt so much stress leave me. Yang started to rub her hands on the back of my head. The sound of kissing could be heard from a good distance away.

She leaned back out of the kiss with a smile. I took a deep breath and pecked her lips one more time before we started back on our walk. When we arrived to her house it was starting to get late but I didn't mind. Yang opened the door and called out.

"We're back!" I chuckled and walked past her. I walked into the living room and saw Ruby on the couch watching some of my old videos, she was on the one where I was designing Fides.

"Now I get the name...WAIT... You were designing Fides before you lost your memory, but you still somehow remembered to name it that."

I chuckled and looked over to Yang when I said this, "No matter what happens I always make sure my plans fall through." Yang blushed slightly as she went over to hug he dad. Me and Tai made eye contact for a moment before he looked to his daughter and whispered something to her. I went over to Ruby and hopped onto the couch with her.

"So what was your favorite?" Ruby didn't hesitate at all to answer this question, "Weapon designer. I'm happy that I got to see the early stages of your weapon and see your mom,"

Yang hopped into my lap and crossed her legs, "My favorite was seeing you as a baby running around the house looking adorable as always." I blushed because of the compliment and the fact that she was constantly moving in my lap. I politely moved Yang to my left side and looked her in the eyes.

"Didn't I say NO s-" She waved her hand in front of me with a smile, "You weren't saying anything when you were driving your tongue down my throat." My cheeks were just as red as Ruby's cape now.

"You started that!" I whisper yelled at her, she simply laid her head on my chest and breathed heavily, "I know... But I bet you liked it." I opened my mouth to speak but found that I had no defense. I close my trap and looked to the TV. A movie was on so me, Yang, and Ruby decided to watch it.

I passed out with Yang in my arms half way through the movie.

When I woke up there was light shining through a nearby window causing me to blink rapidly. I still felt Yang's warm presence on my body, but Ruby must have left to her room. I slowly slid Yang off of me and went into the kitchen. No one was here.

I decided to surprise everyone and cook breakfast. I made some eggs with hash browns and pancakes along with some sausage. When I finished I went over to Yang and taped her slightly, her body turned to me and her eyes opened slowly.

"I cooked breakfast." She nodded and sat up, I leaned in and kissed her softly. She stood and went into the kitchen I headed upstairs and knocked on Ruby's door. I heard some rustling come from inside and soon Ruby had her door creaked open and a small smile on her face.

"Breakfast is ready." She nodded and closed her door, seconds later she was downstairs with Yang. Now for the last person of the house. I went over to Tai's door and knocked quietly. He opened the door almost instantly and gazed at me.

"I uhh, I cooked breakfast for you guys." He cocked an eyebrow and started to chuckle as he walked past and went to the kitchen. I followed be hind him. I think he laughed because he thinks I can't cook. Well he's in for a surprise.

When we walked into the kitchen the girls were smiling and eating happily. Ruby made eye contact with me and a flash of rose petals were where she was sitting. I felt a set of arms wrap me in a hug. I looked down and saw Ruby hugging me.

"Thank you!" I nodded and patted her head, "Rubes, he's mine, now back up." Yang said semi-jokingly but with an undertone of seriousness. Ruby must have noticed that because she got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. I laughed as Yang's eyes went blood red. Ruby calmy went take a seat next to her and continued to eat her food. I went into the kitchen and got some bread and put some eggs on it and walked back over to the rest of them and sat down on the left of Yang.

"Thanks for cooking Lance." I shrugged my shoulders to Tai's thanks and smiled, "it was the least I could do for letting me stay here." I felt a elbow hit me softly and I looked over to Yang who was winking at me.

We sat and ate in silence. I finished before everyone else and went to my room to pack up, when I finished I saw Tai leaning against the door frame, "Lance you're welcome to stay over whenever you feel like it." I nodded and put my suitcase on my side.

"Thank you sir that means a lot to me." He nodded and left the room. Once I had everything packed I walked downstairs and saw Yang, Ruby, and Tai talking about things. I walked up and past Tai so I could stand in the exit.

"It was nice to not be the only guy for a change." Tai joked as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "You three be good at Beacon. I'd hate to have to go up there for any of you." I nodded, Yang put her thumbs up and Ruby hugged her father.

"Don't worry dad, we'll be good. Now we go to go train, see you in a week!" Ruby waved to her father and began to walk away.

"I love you dad" Yang said as she waved herself off. Now it was just me and Tai. We didn't say anything to each other for a moment until he wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm glad that she choose you." I patted his back and he let me go, "I happy that you approve sir. I'll see ya later Tai." He waved to me as I walked away. I caught up with the others and placed an arm around Yang.

"Back to Beacon we go!" Ruby said cheerfully as we boarded a Bullhead, "I hope the guys didn't destroy my room." I said flatly. Yang giggled and sat down next to me as the ship took off.

"Why do you think they destroyed your room?" Yang asked innocently. I shifted my gaze to her and sighed, "Vik and Arthur like to fight each other. Stupid rivalry." I muttered that last part under my breath.

"I miss Vik." Ruby said sadly. Me and Yang looked over to her with clear confusion, "Oh yeah, we never told you two. Me and Vik are dating!" I couldn't help but smile while Yang was holding the seat with her hands. She seemed torn between anger and happiness.

"I want to hug you and break his spine in one time." Yang said slowly. I turned Yang's head so she would look at me, "It's okay Yang, you can trust Vik to be good to Ruby. He doesn't want me to break his legs for hurting her." Yang and Ruby looked at me with wide eyes.

"You will not break his legs!" Ruby said with force as she leaned past Yang to stare me down, "I won't do it... Unless he hurts you, then I can't be held accountable for my actions." Yang started to laugh out loud, not even trying to hide it.

"Lance you're a knight right?" Ruby asked with a devilish smile that was a bit too odd for Ruby, "Uhh I guess so." Ruby looked over to Yang with an even bigger smile.

"And your name means little sun dragon. I think its safe to say that the knight has tamed a dragon." Yang glared at Ruby who shrieked and ran to the other side of the Bullhead. I wrapped an arm around Yang's waist and pulled her in close.

"I guess I did." I placed a long kiss on her to make Ruby uncomfortable, "Come on you two! Cut it out!" Ruby shouted at us, she used her hands to cover her face.

Mission Success.

I let Yang go and smiled widely, "And I don't think I could ever really tame the dragon. It has a very fiery personality." Yang tapped my forehead with an approving smile.

"You could tame the dragon, you just have to find it's diamond." I realized what she was saying and blushed. She was saying I would have to marry her for that. I won't be doing that for a long time.

"Guess I won't be taming the dragon for a while." I stated. I heard Ruby make a gasping noise when she finally realized what she was saying and smiled, "I ALWAYS WANTED A BROTHER!" I shrugged and leaned my head on Yang's.

Ruby was jittery for the rest of the ride and Yang had to calm her down, "You do realize that we aren't getting married soon right? It'll happen years from now, when we're out of school." Ruby looked down and sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Her sadness switched right back to happiness, "BUT, I still can't wait! It'll be so AMAZING! You and Lance tying the knot, I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

"Me too." I whispered so no one could hear. We sat in comfortable silence until we landed at Beacon, hen we got off I was already being bombarded by my team.

"Lance we have a serious problem!" Arthur said with a hint of sarcasm. Amara just rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Vik ran up in between me and Yang and spoke quickly.

"Thereisabrandnewteamandtheyareournewrivals!" I wasn't sure what he said so Ruby helped me out, "He said there's a new team and you guys are their rivals." I don't know why but I'm excited to meet our new rivals.

"Cool, whats there team name?" I asked happily. The two looked at each other with a smile. Vik couldn't even answer the question but Arthur was able to do it all be it with a lot of laughter.

"Team... Team W-A-T-R... Water!" I realized why they were so enthused about the name and couldn't help but giggle myself. Yang was already starting the puns.

"When you guys beat them you'll leave them MIST-ified!" We all started to laugh, I had to hold my stomach I was laughing so hard. I looked over to Yang who was relishing in the laughter she had caused with a proud smile. When the laughter died down I kissed Yang for the joke and continued to my room to drop my things off.

When we entered the room Amara was on her scroll playing a game and the room looked kinda like how I left it, except for the fact that my bed looks like someone slept in it.

"Why do you always sleep in my bed when I leave?" Vik shrugged his shoulders and walked past me, "Do you have any idea how comfortable your bed is?"

Yang leaned a head on my shoulder and started to giggle, "I do." No one else heard her sexual innuendo and continued on with what they were doing. I however looked over to Yang and chuckled. I let her go and placed my suitcase on my bed and started to walk out of the room. I want to get my leg checked and then go to the training room to meet the new team, Yang of course tagged along with me.


	40. Keep Going

**A/N: Well I ha e some bad news, but I wrote it out in hopes that anyone including a pet rock would understand so enjoy... But you probably won't.**

 **Keep Going**

Lance cried. The significance was small, but the reason was large. In front of him lay a smoking wreck of his home. The structural supports heaving and the ashes kicking up. He could smell the smoke, it putrid smell filled his nose and fueled his tears. He wasn't crying in pain or anguish, everyone had made it our. His pregnant wife Yang, was safe, so he had reason to be happy, to be thankful.

But he couldn't.

Not when his place of sanctity was burned to the ground, not when his safe place, his place where he thought, laid in ruin in front of him. It was familial, a place he could return to at the end of the day. He had always wondered what people meant when they said a house not a home, but he understood now.

A house is a place where you stay for a while, a house wasn't permanent. A home WAS permanent. It was comfortable, filled with love, and something you needed in your life.

Lance had lost his home. He felt cold even next to the smoldering heap. He felt brittle, like the wind could knock him down in second. He felt unsafe, like all of his past evils where coming back to haunt him. His anger seethed and he yelled in frustration.

A soft hand ran along his neck and his tears pilled up there. He looked up to the blonde who was crying too, but she was smiling slightly. He understood her message.

She was happy that we were okay. Lance stood to his feet and pulled her into an embrace that he didn't think be could do at the moment. But she had always been stronger than him. But she had commented how he was her rock, he couldn't believed how corny he felt that she was now reversing the roles. He laughed in her hug and kissed her cheek.

"We can get another house. As long as we're safe." She whispered to him as his tears pulled in frustration. How could a huntsman be brought down by forces of nature? But then again wasn't that the point of nature? To remind man who was superior.

He shook his head and glowered at the wreck. His dreams, his aspersions, his goals. Had all come to pass in that home. That was his first house that he and Yang had purchased together.

Lance brought his hand up and whipped his tears away. The tears soaking into the sweater and dampening it. He wasn't going to cry anymore, not when he needed to be strong for his family. Strong for his wife. Strong for his unborn child. He could lose a house, but a home, as he was starting to realize.

A home is where the heart is.

 **A/N: You likely figured out that there was a fire, bit that was just my interpretation of it. As said in the story, there was a fire and it absolutely fucking sucks, because there is nothing left. RIP anything related to a story but mostly, please pour one out for my dead homies Stitch and Duece. My two dogs who didn't make it out. But like the end of the story states, home is where the heart is. kill voice back, and hopefully I'll post another chapter or start from scratch with another story. Either way, I'll heed Monty's words and keep moving forward. Wish me luck!**


	41. Let's Talk

**So this is the bit where I apologize ton anyone who was hoping that I would at least finish LAVA. That was my my most read story by far, it put Snake in the Grass to shame. And I loved it to death. It was my first dedicated story, one that I crunched hours on and worked on all times of the day. I loved the idea of it.A broken kid working to fix himself and his friends, while also dealing with his own demons. Lance was meant to have a long lasting story, one that went past V5 and beyond, creating it's own story and hopefully doing something amazing, and actually be enjoyable for me as well as the reader and make people want to go back to it. But now...**

 **It's been a little over a year and I don't want to even think about all of the material I lost.**

 **But out of fire a phoenix was born, one that I hope will surpass LAVA and do better than anything LAVA had the potential to do. It was something dear to my heart and was meant to be posted after LAVA's story was finished. But I lost all motivation for it. And of course I love Lance, Arthur, Viktor, and Amara, but that story would have taken forever, since it was meant to follow along RWBY but do it's own thing. You guys got to see that when Vik got his mask and the Collectors were brought into the picture. Those were supposed to be the new bad guys for LAVA. They were meant to be something unstopable, able to make the whole team feel powerless and fight among each other. But unfortunately, my work meet an end. And for the few of you out there wondering. "Well Short, what's this new idea that's supposed to be better than LAVA?"**

 **I'll tell ya.**

 **It's the next generation of course. LAVA is no longer the stories focus, of course they will play major roles, explain how things ended, how some things began. But the true focus lies on the kids. So I guess spoiler (not really) Lance and Yang do follow their plan and get married and have a kid. One down. I'm sure most knows Arthur and Amara were the first coupled together and I damn sure ain't stopping that. The rest you guys can figure out.**

 **Also, have to address the gap between the stories. I have no clue how long RT was going to pace out the war with Salem and all of that. So I decided to make it about a two years. I know. I know, what if I'm wrong? Well... does anyone else have an idea as to how long it could take, besides Miles or Kerry? If you do let me know, until then LAVA ends two years after Beacon falls. Ruby kills Salem. Oscar takes over, and... Cinder becomes a good guy and runs away with the Fall maiden's powers and hides herself away. Screw it.**

 **Last thing. I have an uncanon ending to LAVA so... I guess I'll post it here?**

 **Here ya go.**

* * *

 **Finale**

Lance could feel his lungs burning, he was sprinting after Ozpin, who he didn't even know did anything other than briskly walked, into the elevator. To think he had went there to expose Cinder's operation and turn himself in, as well as to plead Yang's case. Looks like he didn't have to do any of that now. Beacon was under attack and he had no idea where his team was, but when Oz asked him to follow he did, he had to trust that his team would stick together. He knew Amara and Arthur were and that Vik had went with Ruby. So he was confident they were safe, or at least in good hands.

"Lance, wait here. I need to find her." Lance tilted his head as Ozpin left the elevator and went stand at the entrance to Beacon tower. Lance didn't really want to know, he already had enough on his plate to deal with, but when Oz came back with Pyrrha and Jaune... Well...

"What is going on?" Lance was worried, why wouldn't he be? Two of his friends had been roped into this mystery trip to wherever Ozpin had in mind. "Get her her powers." Ozpin said as he pressed the elevator button and it began to take them down.

"Powers?" Jaune asked as he looked to Pyrrha for an answer, all he got was a squeamish look from Pyrrha and a heavy sigh from Oz. "Something that could turn the tides." Ozpin summarized as the elevator doors opened and they stepped into a large room that stretched far, only candles lighting the velvet tiled floor and the odd contraption at the end of the hall.

"Lance, do you know whats going on?" Jaune asked as he stepped a bit close, instead of raising his voice over the loud rumbling and explosions going on above them. "Not a clue."

Ozpin sprinted down the hall with the kids in toe, Pyrrha closer than the others. When the reached the end Lance saw an odd control panel with two large tubes, one was empty while the other...

"Who's that?" Lance asked as he stepped in front of the woman in the tube, she had strange black ink across her face and covering her eye, she was stripped down to the bare essentials, only in a bra and underwear. "No time. Pyrrha, get in the pod."

"What?! Pyrrha, what is going on?!" Jaune pleaded for an answer. Pyrrha opened her mouth to explain, only for Ozpin to speak. "Get in the pod Miss Nikos. You two, guard the door." Lance did as ordered, knowing no other option, he pulled his sword and switched it to rifle form, his eyes firmly locked on the doorway. Pyrrha nodded and did as he said. She put her weapons on her back and closed the hatch. Ozpin looked to her, so much sadness and regret etched his face, Lance didn't even see that as Ozpin anymore.

"Are you ready Miss Nikos?" Pyrrha nodded, but Oz shook his head and looked into her eyes, her worry filled eyes. "I need to hear you say it..." Pyrrha seemed to steel herself for whatever came next. "Yes."

"I'm sorry." Opzin pushed the buttons and the screams that filled her tube frightened even Lance. And it definitly didn't sit well with Jaune. He ran up to her pod and banged his arms against it, as futile as that was. Meanwhile, Lance still had his eyes on the door, his mnd racing to figure out what he was defending, and who was he defending it from. And as soon as those evil amber eyes looked into his he figured it out.

Ozpin wasn't worried some Grimm would get down there with them, even then he alone could defend Pyrrha while she got her 'powers'. No. He needed someone to slow the person who was coming get said powers. The person was Cinder, as Lance clearly saw from the red dress and long ashen hair.

Lance never knew he could shoot as fast as he did. He didn't even think he let the doors open all the way. Cinder needed to die, she was the reason behind all of this. But when Cinder stepped from the cloud of smoke, unscathed, Lance figured she was a bit stronger than him.

She smiled harshly to Lance as a set of blades appeared from nothingness and she walked ahead slowly. "It's good to see you again Lance, always a pleasure." Lance squinted as his cross hairs never left her face. "Leave Cinder." Lance filled his words with hate and anger, he might not have been able to kill her, but he could buy time.

"Sorry Lance, my power is behind you. I'm here to collect it." Lance glanced behind him for a second and saw the woman's aura flaring.

She wanted her?

Lance turned back and to his surprise a wall of flames was headed for him. Lance's shield rose and it took the flames for him. The fire spread against his shield heating it up, thankfully he thought to put a rubber coating on the inside to keep out heat. As soon as the fire stopped Lance lowered his shield and fired his rifle at her again, the rounds being easily deflected as she waved her them away with her hand. Lance knew what this meant. He had to fight he up close. He charged her.

It was stupid in hindsight. Lance wasn't fast like Viktor, or agile like Arthur, so when an arrow hit him square in the chest and knocked the wind from him, he cursed and fell back. Cinder was over him seconds later, one of her blade coming down for his head. Lance rolled aside and lashed out from the ground, his attack was weak and sloppy, so she easily deflected it. Both her swords came down for his back, only to be met by a pearly white shield. Juane pushed her back and charged forward. Lance quickly got up and followed after him.

The two found out, that two against one still wasn't enough to stop her. Her blades caught both of their's and held them up. "Two Knights, defending their King. How adorable." Lance forced his sword down and Jaune did his best to shield bash her, she easily shifted her body closer to Jaune, letting Lance stumble past, and then she kicked off of Juane's shield and did a back flip over Lance.

Lance's finger didn't even has time to pull back the trigger before Cinder kicked it aside and kneed Lance in the gut, making Lance fold over it, the hilt of her sword smashed the back of Lance's head down to the floor. Jaune roared as his sword sailed for her head, she deflected it down to Lance's head, he had about an inch of clearance.

"Is this the best Beacon has to offer?" Cinder taunted before she kicked Jaune in the head and sent him careening over Lance. Lance looked up to Cinder, just in time to see her fire hot hand reach for his face. Lance's finger reacted by it's own accord and pulled _Fides_ ' trigger. A gravitational round went off and sent Lance into her legs. She stumbled and fell forwards.

Lance picked himself up and spun around just in time to see Cinder let loose one arrow, it wasn't directed at Pyrrha, or Jaune, or Oz, but the woman. Time slowed and Lance made the decision then and there. That woman was too important to Cinder.

Lances sword which had been previously pointed at the back of Cinder's head, adjusted to the left, his cross hairs pointed at the woman. He fired.

Bullets were faster than arrows.

An ice wall covered the woman's pod and the arrow lodged itself into the ice. Lance might have felt victorious, he might have made a remark about good timing, instead something else far less victorious happened.

A blade made itself at home in his chest. He could feel the blood soaking through his clothes and down his body. He could feel his body weakening with each passing second. Even as he tried to call for Jaune, or Ozpin, all that came out was raspy breath.

Cinder's smile crueler than ever. "I told you to stay out of my way." She whispered into his ear. Lance could see the terror filled looks from Jaune and Ozpin, even Pyrrha. Lance felt his knees buckle as she forced the blade deeper.

He felt the tip exit his back. Lance couldn't even formulate a word for how much it hurt, or how much it burned. His only reaction was to let his shield and sword clatter to the ground. His strength to hold his fated weapons, gone.

"Lance!" Jaune called out for him, his fear clear and his worry evident as well. Lance looked over to Juane and nodded as Cinder in one quick motion, yanked the blade from his chest and spun to look at Pyrrha.

Who was now running directly at them.

Lance couldn't but smile as he fell to his knees and then to the side, his head resting on the tiles and his body going numb. "Game over." he whispered, before his world faded in and out of blackness. He could see flashed of red and green, with white intermingled in. Loud explosions and rumbles, and then soon silence filled the room.

A set of hands grabbed Lance's shoulders and picked him up. Lance's head lolled to one side, and then the other, before his eyes opened and he met the hazel coloered eyes of his headmaster. Lance wasn't sure if it was the blood loss, but he could swear those were tears on Oz's face.

"Lance... You didn't have to do that." Ozpin's words were sincere, Lance didn't need to be dying to know that. "Yes... I did." Lance smirked as he looked to the ceiling. His team's moments together flashing.

When he met Vik.

When they saved Amara.

When Arthur saved his life.

When Lance kissed Yang.

All of it made him smile wide, "Lance, we will get help." Jaune said from a direction, Lance couldn't tell from the spinning. "Beacon is being cleared now. Medical teams are on the way. Miss Nikos, make sure they get here." Pyrrha looked up from Lance's body, nodded, then ran to find the medics.

"They... Won't make it." Lance said softly as he focused in on Jaune. Jaune shook his head, tears flying off of his face. "Don't say that! We'll get you help! We'll get you back to your team, to your family!" Juane placed both his hands on Lance's chest to slow the bleeding, only for it to leave through the other exit.

"Ever... The... Optimist." lance took in deep breaths of air, his eyes fighting to stay open. "Now isn't the time for jokes Lance!" Jaune yelled at him, Lance knew there was no anger behind it, he just wanted Lance to understand. Lance knew his situation better than anyone else.

"Is... _Fides_ okay?... I just... Fixed it..." Lance chuckled, which soon turned to a bloody cough. His hand found the strength to rise and cover his mouth, when he looked, he was hardly shocked to see his hand dripping with blood.

"Internal bleeding... So I'm losing blood... And my lungs... Are filling with it... Fun." Lance chuckled again, this time he didn't cough. Jaune shook his head and cried, the tears falling to Lance's chest and soaking in with the blood.

"If I-"

"Don't do that..." Lance snapped. His cobalt eyes gaining some animosity. "Don't... Force the blame... Onto yourself... It will run you into the ground... Stand tall, and live with the mistakes... It's the only way you'll grow..."

Jaune nodded.

"Well said Mister Kobolt." Ozpin complimented with a teary smile and cane in hand. "Thank you... Sir." Lance smiled as he leaned his head back and sighed. "I think... Yang is going to kill me."

That got Ozpin and Jaune to chuckle ever so slightly. It was forced, but forced laughter was better than none at all. At least that's what Lance believed. "Sorry Jaune... I think... The three Musketeers are gonna be disbanded... For while." Lance said softly as he looked up to Jaune. Lance's tears sliding down his cheeks.

Jaune chuckle and shook his head, his tears shimmering. "It's fine Lance... It's fine."

The elevator dinged and Lance could hear feet clacking against the tile. Lance heard a loud gasp, and then felt tiny arms wrap around his head, a cap covering his face. "Hey Rubes." Lance whispered out. She didn't reply with words, only sobs. Her body shook against his as she cried into his shoulder.

"Ruby... Don't cry... I'm sorry..." Lance closed his eyes as the tears stung him. "Stop talking!" She pulled away from him and glared with her teary silver eyes. It was anything but frightening. "You're waisitng your energy!" She cried out.

"We have to do something!" A new voice sounded off near him, he didn't have the energy to look. "What if we freeze him?" The voice asked. Lance could make out the quiet pants. "Weiss... Where's Yang and Blake?"

Ruby and Weiss but no Yang and Blake? His mind began to think the worst, and his heart pumped faster. He slowly sat up, causing more blood to seep out. "Yang?" Was all Lance asked. Lance didn't catch the worried looks Ruby and Weiss exchanged.

"Their fine, on their way to Vale to see doctors. They were injured but nothing serious." Weiss knew Lance would fight to get to Yang's side. He wasn't in the position for that. "My team?"

"On the same Bullhead." Weiss informed. Lance chuckled and laid back down. "Good... They would have... Made this... Difficult." Lance said before the coughing happened again. This time his hand couldn't get to his mouth and he coughed blood onto Jaune's chest piece. "Sorry..." he whispered.

"Lance... You can't go... We have to graduate, remember? Please don't go!" Ruby buried her head into his shoulder as a fresh set of tears slid into his clothes. He didn't have the energy to calm her, nor open his mouth. He could only turn his lips up into a smile.

His eyes slowly slid close, and his hearing slowly turned into nothing as he faded away. Lance Kobolt, Knight of Beacon, died, in Ruby Rose's arms and a smile on his face.

"Lance?... Lance?!... LANCE!" Ruby shook Lance violently as she tried to wake him up. No one, not even Ozpin had the heart to say it. "Please get up! What do I tell Yang? Or your team! This isn't fair!... Please get up..." Ruby sobbed as she placed her head on his, her tears hitting his cheek as she cried for him.

The elevator door dinged and Pyrrha, along with two Atlas medics and the remaining members of Team JNPR showed up. Each with their own way of dealing with Lance's death. Nora turned to Ren and cried into his chest, he simply wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. A few tears rolling down his cheek as well. Pyrrha slowly walked up to Jaune, who met her in an embrace as they cried together.

The medical team picked Lance up, after Weiss had moved Ruby's crying frame out of the way. Ruby turned to her partner and immediately cried into her shoulder. Weiss held her and cried too.

The medics took Lance from his weapons and to the elevator, Ruby gasped and snatched them from the ground and flashed onto the elevator with the medics and Lance's body. She sheathed the sword and collapsed the shield. She wrapped the pair in her arms and held them tightly. Those were the last things Lance touched before died. She could feel his love and care to his weapons inside of the metal frames and cold steel. To her, weapons were an extension of someone. This was Lance. So she would hold them and love them like she had the real body moments ago.

When the elevator opened, and they walked into the school grounds, Ruby saw every soldier, teacher, and classmates, looking to the body the medic's were carrying. Ruby held Lance's weapon tighter when she got scared, she didn't know why, she just felt threatened, but Lance was, no... Is with her. She held her head high and followed after the medics.

She past by Team SSSN. Sun looked to the body and turned away, Nep and the others quickly comforted him. She saw Team CRDL, who bowed their heads as Lance's corpse passed. And then Team CFVY. Fox bowed, with his head lower than usual. Velvet buried her head into Yatsu's chest, her ears flattened. And Coco took her hat and glasses of as he passed. She smiled reassuringly to Ruby and nodded, Ruby nodded in return and boarded the medevac Bullhead.

No one asked why she was there, no one needed to. She was there for Lance. Because no one else could be. She would be strong for Lance, because he knew she could be. She would hold his sword, because he trusted her with it. At that point in time, she held _Fides_ in higher regard than _Crescent Rose_.

Ruby didn't know how long the Bullhead ride lasted, she had passed out. Thankfully, she was woken up by one of the medics who had been carrying Lance. She nodded her thanks and followed them into the hospital. It was there that she saw the full extent of Cinder's damages. People were hurt and broken, some were a lot like Lance. She tried to pay no attention to the cries and pleas for help. So she held Lance's sword tighter, drawing strength from it.

The medics stepped into a room that had no one in it, only a few chairs and a bed for the patient, or in this case, the corpse. The medics set him down in the bed gently and left, leaving Ruby alone with him. She stood next to his bed and watched him. She hoped and prayed he would open his eyes. That he would sit up and yawn...

But he didn't.

He was dead.

"Lance... I miss you... You were like the big brother I never had... You were like that to everyone really... And I... I just want to thank you... For being my friend..." She could already hear him say that is was his honor, and that she shouldn't cry. His voice rang through her mind as she watched him. She could hear his laugh, his yelling, and his crying, though it hardly ever happened. She could here his joking sarcasm, and his compliments. She wanted to here him again, one final time.

But she couldn't.

Ruby pulled up a chair and sat next to him, his weapon sat in her lap as she did. She felt her scroll vibrate and when she pulled it out, she saw her dad's name and face. She pressed it and put her ear against it. "Ruby where are you? Are you alright? Are you with your team?" Ruby looked to the door of Lance's room number and read it to him. "I'm in room 329." She turned off the scroll before he could ask more questions.

Minutes later her dad and Qrow walked in the room. The first thing they saw was Ruby, teary eyed and sitting in a chair. Then they saw Lance. His body cold now, and his clothes still bloodied. Tai was quick to pull her into a hug and obstruct her vision from the corpse. Qrow looked at it and sighed as he placed a hand on Lance's chest.

"I'll call Reese..." Qrow said as he left the room and called Reese, "Hey Reese... I know you're busy, but this is important... It's Lance... He's dead." Qrow waited for a response, he waited for anything, all he heard was a cracking sound as the scroll was thrown into a wall and Reese fell to the floor in a hysterical mess.

Qrow sighed and called the next person on his list. "Hello?" Rosey was much quicker to answer, she sounded almost cheerful to have a huntsman call her. She might have expected good news. "Rosey... Lance is dead."

Rosey went dead silent. She was standing in the diner, her body shaking as a plate fell from her hands and soon she feel to her knees. "What room?" Rosey whispered.

"329. You might want to find Reese first... He hung up before I could tell'em." Rosey nodded, though Qrow couldn't see and hung up, then she went find Reese. Qrow put his scroll away and stepped back into the room. Tai had let go of Ruby and both were looking at his body.

Qrow was remembering the first time Lance walked into his class. The politeness that followed him through the door. The aptitude to learn. The makings of a true huntsman. Qrow still believed that. that might have been why it hurt him so much to see such a good kid taken away from the world.

Qrow wiped away a tear and chuckled. "Damn kid... You left one helluva mark on the world." Qrow mused out loud as he walked into the room and leaned against the wall. He reached into his jacket and pulled his flask. "To you, Lance." Qrow chugged his flask empty.

"Who... Who did this?" Tai asked, the rage and hatred hard to hide. "Cinder..." Ruby whispered. Neither Qrow nor Tai recognized the name.

"The woman who attacked the Fall Maiden." Ozpin said as he stepped into the room. His mug gone, but the cane still there. "Yeah? And where is she?" Qrow asked as he rolled his head over to look at Oz. Ozpin smiled and looked to Lance's body, the smile he died with till on his face.

"He bought time for the new Fall Maiden to get her powers. Cinder is no more." Ozpin said softly, everyone in the room felt the anger leave. Lance's killer found the justice she so rightfully deserved. Even Ruby was happy the woman was dead.

"What now Oz?" Qrow asked as he turned his body to face Ozpin, "Now? Now we honor the dead... It is the least we can do." Ruby held Lance's weapons even tighter. Qrow nodded and looked back to Lance. Ozpin sighed as he left the room. He was needed in so many places, he couldn't even mourn the death of a student.

Minutes ticked away until more showed up in Lance's room. Two members of Team RWBY. Weiss and Blake. Blake saw the body and covered her mouth as she approached wearily. "Lance..." She whispered out to him. Her hope was that he would open his eyes and smile at her like he always did.

He didn't do that.

"Oh no..." She had tears streaking down her face as she carefully eyed his body. Lance was dead, and she could only imagine how Yang would react. That thought made her cry even more. She was thankful when Weiss pulled her into a hug, it was an attempt to comfort her, it didn't work well, but it was appreciated.

"Has anyone... Told Yang... Or Arthur?" Blake said in between sobs. By the silence in the room she guessed no. "Who's going to do it?" Blake asked as she looked around, Ruby stood up, one arm wrapped around _Fides_ the other pulling out her scroll and calling Viktor.

"Hey Ruby, are you alright?" Vik's voice sounded elated that Ruby called him. Ruby hated it. "Yeah Vik. I-"

"Hey, I know you weren't around him, but did you see Lance? We've been trying to get in touch with him for a while, but it keeps going straight to voicemail. And Arthur keeps saying he's got this gut feeling somethings wrong so-"

"Lance is dead Vik." Ruby interrupted. She could hear his breathing hitch and a sniffle. "You sure?" Ruby sighed and looked down to Lance's sword. "I'm sure. Me and a few others are in room 329. Thats where Lance is." Ruby could hear him try to choke back tears.

"O-Okay... We'll be there in a bit..." He hung up and slid the scroll into his pocket as he stepped back into the room with Arthur and Amara. Arthur instantly kicked out of the bed and walked over to Vik, his eyes filled with hope.

"So? Did she know?" Vik couldn't meet Arthur's eyes. He couldn't even open his mouth to tell him, he could barely even breath. "Vik? Does she know?" Vik nodded, but said nothing, his tears saying it all. Arthur didn't even have to ask what she knew, the tears explained it to him. Arthur choked back his tears as best he could. "W-What r-room."

"329." Vik answered. And like that Arthur was running away. All he could remember was his finally words to Lance. He said he hated him... He told him so many terrible things because he had got them disqualified. He knew Lance wouldn't have held it against him, but he never got to say sorry, or I love you.

He only said I hate you.

Arthur felt the tears fall from his cheek as he dashed into room 329. He saw Qrow and Tai, along with three members of RWBY. Then he saw his brother. He froze. He didn't know what to say or do. What could he? His brother was dead, and he couldn't have stopped it or saved him.

He could only shake as he sobbed. He felt arms wrap around him and a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm here Arty... I'm here." Amara whispered brokenly. He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her neck.

Viktor walked past them and to Lance's corpse, bypassing everyone. He stood next Lance and just looked, his body twitched and he looked to his feet. He never spoke a word. He regretted so much. If he would have just went with Lance, he'd be fine.

'You couldn't have known Vik... I am very sorry.' Spawn's words were heartfelt, for whatever that counted for with an AI. It still didn't fix the whole in his heart. Or the missing member of his family, or the anger that welled up inside of him.

He roared as his fist cocked back and slammed into the wall next to him. The wall cracked and pieces fell away as his hand retracted. It didn't solve the anger. He shook violently as he walked out of the room wordlessly. Then proceed to lay into the wall as if it was Cinder. His punches were shaking the room, and his tears were standing the floor.

"Vik... Look at me." Vik heard her soft voice and did as she said. Ruby's silver eyes calmed him, and hug practically broke him. Hi tears came full force as she held him. He didn't know who else to cry too. She was the only one. His sobs could be heard from rooms away.

Inside the room Arthur saw that Yang wasn't there. He knew why, she was still in a hospital bed. "Blake, take me to Yang's room." Arthur said as he let go of Amara and wiped away his tears. He knew he would have to be strong for this next part.

"Kid you don't have to. I'll do it." Qrow pushed off the wall and started to make for the exit, Arthur stepped in his path and glared. "He's my brother. I should be the one to tell her." Qrow saw the determination and nodded.

"Be strong Arty. She'll need that." Arthur nodded to Amara's words and kissed her cheek, then followed behind Blake to Yang's room. By the time he got there he had wiped the tears away and cleared his nose, but his throat still hurt.

"Good luck." Blake said softly as she stopped at the door. Arthur peeped through the window and saw Yang sitting with a defeated expression, and a stare directed at no one. Arthur nodded to Blake then took in a deep breath as he pushed her door open.

Her eyes lit up as she thought she saw someone else. She was hoping for Lance to walk in. It hurt to know that wouldn't be happening again. He smiled politely to her and she did the same. "Hey, blondie. How ya holding up?" Arthur asked as he pulled a chair up next to her and sat down.

She sighed and looked down to her arm. "I've been way better." Arthur chuckled and leaned on her bed slightly. "I bet. Yang..." Arthur looked away and sighed. She caught that. Her expression turning curious.

"Arthur? What's up?" Arthur looked into her lilac eyes and shook his head slowly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He um... He didn't make it..." He whispered hoarsely to her.

Yang sat there wordlessly, her expression blank and her eyes blinking rapidly. She had heard him perfectly, she just didn't want to believe him, she wanted to wake up from the nightmare, she wanted Arthur to start laughing and say that it was another one of his shitty pranks.

He didn't.

"No... No... No no no..." Yang finally broke, she wailed as she did the first thing she could think of, she seeked comfort from the only thing that seemed like Lance. His brother. She pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder. Arthur held her back, his tears staining her hospital gown.

"I need to see him..." She whispered to Arthur. She needed to get out of this damn room, she needed to see his body. She didn't trust this at all. Arthur nodded and wordlessly helped her out of bed. He helped her out of the room and Blake followed behind them.

When she got to Lance's room, she brushed anyone who got in her way aside and went straight to his bed side. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him into a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

"Lance, you promised! You promised you wouldn't get hurt anymore!... You promised." Yang whispered with tears sliding down her face. Her Knight was gone. And not for a few days, or a few weeks, but forever. It burned.

"I love you... I love you so much... Please come back... Please?" She hoped to god he would hug her, or kiss her one last time, for him to say I love you one last time, or do anything for one last time.

Arthur was on the other side of the bed with a hand on his arm. "Yang... Look at me." Arthur demanded, his eyes still shedding tears. Yang couldn't look away from her love, she needed him. "Yang!" Arthur shouted, drawing Yang's attention.

"Lance wouldn't want you crying! He's with us, with all of us. Watching over us, smiling. Smiling not because we care, but because we're safe. He died, so we wouldn't have to. So I damn sure, ain't gonna let his death break me. I'm gonna keep moving forward, and carry Lance with me everywhere I go. Because that's what he'd want. So if you care about Lance, if you love him, stand up and be you, be the girl who could get hit by anything and get right the hell up as if it didn't happen. Because if you don't, if you just lay down and break, you're letting him die in vain... So which are you gonna do? Cry yourself to sleep and wish for death? Or stand as tall as he did? I don't know about you, but I never was one for crying."

Yang sniffled as she looked up from Lance and to Arthur. Everyone was watching him with proud smiles. "Maybe Lance did rub off on you." Amara whispered before she kissed his cheek. Yang smiled faintly to Arthur, then she kissed Lance's head and let out a sigh.

"You know Knight... You are so screwed when I get up there." Yang said with a soft chuckle.

And from wherever Lance was, he chuckled too.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **10 Months Later**

Arthur and Yang strolled through Beacon, both laughing and joking about classes they had just left from. Both had someone to see. "So what did you get him?" Arthur asked as he bumped into Yang a bit, who socked him in the arm with her robotic fist. "Nope, you won't know till I give it to him."

"So damn difficult." Arthur said with a growl as he rubbed the pain away in his arm. Yang snickered as they left Beacon and headed to Vale by motorcycle, thanks to Bumblebee. The two made it to their destination and quickly strolled to the back of the grassy area. Both Yang and Arthur were respectfully quiet as they passed the tombstones. When the found his they stopped and grabbed the bags of their shoulders.

"You first or me?" Arthur asked, his arm still in his bag. "Coin flip?" Yang asked. Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled his out first. It was a small envelope with Arthur's name on it. "So earlier today, Oz pulled me aside and handed me this. It was about the memorial the council is opening for the fallen at Beacon. They named it after you, Lance." Arthur said softly as he placed the envelope on the tombstone.

"Wow... Looks like the whole worlds gonna know your name Lance." Yang said as she leaned her back on the slab and chuckled. "Yep, they're calling it the Kobolt Memorial. Nothing catchy but hell, they have just as good naming abilities as you do." Arthur sniped at his brother. Yang rolled her eyes and patted th slab.

"Don't listen to him, _Fides_ is a great name." Arthur snorted and gestured for her to show him what she got. She gasped and pulled it out. "Boom!" It was a picture of Team LAVA, RWBY, and JNPR in their first years, out in Beacon's garden. Ruby, Nora, and Vik were all chasing each other. Weiss was scolding the three, even though they clearly didn't care. Ren had face palmed. Pyrrha was giggling with Amara. Arthur was joking with Jaune about who knows what. Blake was doing as Blake always did and was reading Ninja's of Love where no one thought they noticed. And Lance was walking around with Yang on his shoulders, his smile clear as day while Yang spread her arms like a plane.

"I had got this a while back but I didn't want to give it up, then I remembered you didn't have much to look at so here ya go." Yang set the framed picture down and stood up, a tear rolling down her cheek. "We still miss you Lance. The others would have came but... It's hard..." Yang said softly as she looked to Arthur, he was in much of the same boat.

"Vik told me to tell you that he's gotten so much better with his Grimm. He can control it easily now. And Amara said that she still hasn't finished the book you gave her before... We know she doesn't want to..."

"Oh yeah! Blake and Sun are officially together! She confessed to him, funny right? And Weiss is in the running to lead the SDC, she says she won't take the job until she graduates, so you know Rubes is happy. Speaking of Ruby..." Yang smiled softly and pushed the tear away. "She still has your sword. She even practiced with it a few times. Though she's scared to cut a sheet of paper wit hit. She cleans it twice a day and make sure everything's working and when she's done she sleeps with it." Both Yang and Arthur chuckled.

"She misses you a lot... We all do, but it hit her pretty bad you know? You were her big brother..." Yang could fell the sadness creep over her, thankfully Arthur saved the day. "Hey guess what? We finally got that new guy! I told you about what Oz said a while back about getting us a new teammate. Yeah well, we just got him. Names Remy Vanet, fox faunas."

"He's just like Arthur when we first met him but... Cooler." Yang interjected, making Arthur role his eyes. "Look I get it, it's fate that I get to look at the guy who's a lot like me, but cooler? In your dreams blondie. There's only one Arthur Kobolt." Yang snickered, but Arty continued. "Either way, he's rough around the edges but he's got potential. Unfortunately... We got a name change."

That severely bummed the whole team out.

"We aren't LAVA anymore, now we're Team Azure, or A-A-Z-R. It's not bad... I guess. But the cool thing is... I'm the leader." Yang gasped and looked to Arthur with a proud smirk. "I know, I know. I was surprised too. It goes me, Vik's last name, Amara's last name, then Remy."

"That's good Arthur, why aren't you smiling?" Yang prodded his side, making him chuckle. "The Vytal Tournament is going to be happening in a bit. I'm... Nervous... I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and I feel like I'm gonna fall soon."

Yang chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Relax, if Lance can do it, so can you." Arthur chuckled and looked to the tombstone. "She's got a point, now lets get this over with you, you know what time it is." Arthur sent a knowing smile to Yang who sighed.

"Fine." She said, just before she began to sing happy birthday. After a while Arthur joined in too. By the end both were teary eyed and struggling to breath. "Happy birthday Lance." Lance would have been 19. Yang couldn't help as the tears fell to the dirt beneath he.

"I'm sorry Lance... I love you... I'll see you later." Yang turned and started to walked away. "Hey man, we're still here. Now I got a team to whip into shape, wish me luck. I'll see ya later." Arthur jogged off and caught up to Yang, when he got to her side she pulled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder. She missed Lance so much, and to know what could have been hurt. Arthur knew she would tough it out though, Lance knew it too.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So there you go. That's one way to end it. But if anyone likes the next generation idea, let me know in a review or pm. If ya don't like it you can follow the previous instructions. I want to know your opinions. So I guess until next time. See ya later.**


End file.
